Total Pokemon Island
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: Thirty-four Pokemon will travel to an island to compete in challenges for the chance to win one million dollars and a lifetime supply of Poffins. This event is hosted by our lovely hosts, Mew and Mewtwo! Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.
1. Episode 1: Meet the Campers!

WAHAHAHAHA! WELCOME TO MY NEXT PROJECT! HURRAH!

Behold, the new story, Total Pokemon Island! In which 34 Pokemon, two of each type, will be competing. I know I'm not done with Tipa's Crystal Chronicles yet, but I thought I'd post this up ahead of time…just a little preview of a story to come. MUAHAHAHAHA!

No…I am not accepting OCs. I've already got them all. And I'm sorry if you're favorite Pokemon isn't included, but (1. I did NOT use legendaries (except for the hosts) and (2. …well, I don't have a two.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS' PERSONALITIES (and my soul and this story)

So sit back and enjoy the first episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-insert static here-

"Hello!" yelled a small, pink Pokemon, floating in front of the camera. "And welcome to Total Pokemon Island! I'm your host, Mew, helped out by my assistant, Mewtwo! Say hi to our fans, Mewtwo!"

"Bite me," growled Mewtwo.

"No thank you!" said Mew, his cheerful attitude not even affected. "So, let's give the lowdown on this whole entire show, shall we?"

"Whatever."

"All right! So here's how it works!" shouted Mew. "We have invited 34 different Pokemon, 2 of each of the 17 types, to compete in a contest that takes place on this island. They will be forced to compete in many different challenges and competitions. At the end of the challenge, the winner, or WINNERS, will be invincible, being able to continue into the conversation. However, everyone else will NOT be invincible. These are the people who will vote to eliminate a certain person from the competition. If you receive a Pokeblock at the ceremony, you're safe. If you don't, then that's too bad. The person who gets the most votes is OUT! They will have to walk along this dock, and board the Wailord of Losers!"

"The one person who makes it all the way to the end of this lovely competition will win 1,000,000 dollars in cash, as well as a lifetime supply of ALL KINDS OF POFFINS! Does that sound great or what?" asked Mew, turning to his co-host.

Mewtwo just grumbled in annoyance. Mew glared at him, then turned back to the camera.

"So…our guests should be arriving shortly…shall we go to the dock and greet them?" asked Mew.

"Stop asking the audience questions and get to the dock," said Mewtwo gruffly.

"Y'see, this is why you're the CO-HOST," said Mew, folding his arms. "You have no charisma. This is ALSO why you're single."

"Now come on, let's meet the contestants!" said Mew.

Both legendary psychics walked over towards the end of the dock, waiting for the Wailords to bring their new victims- er, challengers. On the horizon, the first Wailord came into view.

"And here is our first contestant, Venonat!" shouted Mew.

A small, fuzzy, purple creature with big red eyes hopped off the large whale. She was pulling a purple suitcase behind her. Her eyes lit up when she saw Mew.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "It's real! It's really real! I can't believe it—I thought this was some big prank…I get pranked a lot, you know?"

"I bet you do," said Mew, smiling at her. "Now go and stand over there—make room, because the second contestant is arriving."

A round Pokemon hopped off of the large Pokemon, pulling a suitcase along with his teeth. His upper body was white, and the lower part was red. He had a shifty expression on his face.

"Hello, Electrode!" greeted Mew enthusiastically.

"Hey man," said Electrode, letting go of his suitcase. "It's great to be here. I'm gonna become a leader and head all the way to the top!"

"Must be hard without legs," quipped Mewtwo to Mew, who snickered. Sure, Mewtwo wasn't the friendliest guy, but he had a sense of humor.

"That's good, Electrode. Just don't let your ambition make you an enemy to some people. Now go stand beside Venonat."

As Electrode moved over, a third whale floated across the ocean. This time, a small blue Pokemon leaped off of the whale, with his suitcase in his mouth, and swam up to the shore. He flopped up onto the dock, shaking his tail and feet off. He had no visible arms, and a big smile on his face. His body was vibrating with hyperactive energy.

"Wooper, welcome!" said Mew.

"Hi!" said Wooper, his voice being very fast. "Great to be here! This is gonna be fun!"

He gave Mew a head butt. Mew flinched away, rubbing his skull.

"Yeah…stand over there," grumbled the host. Beside him, Mewtwo smirked.

The next whale came into few. A tan Pokemon was stretching his legs on top of the creature. He leaped off as the whale reached the shore, his lanky legs giving him a boost.

"Hitmonlee, welcome to the island!" said Mew.

"Uh…wow…looked a lot different on the brochure," said Hitmonlee, looking around.

"Right…go stand over there," said Mew. He whispered to Mewtwo. "Not the brightest one we picked."

Another Wailord arrived. A small, pink Pokemon was sitting on the back, but she hopped off when the whale pulled up beside the dock. She had small teeth, bright eyes, and stubby little legs.

"Clefairy," said Mew, nodding his head. "Glad you could make it."

"Why thank you," said Clefairy, smiling at him. "I'll just go stand by the others."

"Finally, one gets the idea," said Mew. "I like you kid!"

Clefairy just giggled and stood over next to Wooper. He gave her a head butt, which caused her to look at him strangely.

"Next contestant…Mawile!" said Mew, as another Pokemon arrived by Wailord. This Pokemon was small and yellow, but she had a large extension coming out of her head that resembled a Venus Flytrap.

"Nice to be here," she said, simply waving to Mewtwo and taking her things over to stand by Clefairy.

"Okay…," said Mew, a little put out by the lack of enthusiasm. "Ah, here's our next contestant! Cacturne!"

A medium-sized green Pokemon was laying on the Wailord, watching the sky. He jumped off with his suitcase as he arrived on the island. His body was covered in needles and diamond designs, and his eyes were an eerie yellow. He had a large green hat on his head, which he tipped slightly as he landed.

"Nice to be here," he said, extending a hand to both Mew and Mewtwo. "Didn't think I'd get accepted."

"Well, you were," said Mew. He nodded over to the other contestants. Cacturne nodded and walked over to them. He greeted them with a casual wave, but only Clefairy and Venonat returned it (although Wooper and Electrode lacked hands).

The eighth boat arrived, carrying another Pokemon. This Pokemon was small and gray, with gleaming red eyes. He had a long tail coming out of his head, and a short, yellow, stubby tail coming out from his back. The most abnormal feature was his mouth, however: his mouth was a closed zipper.

"Banette," said Mew. "Good to have you."

"Thanks, nice to meet ya," said Banette. He nodded towards Mewtwo. "You too."

Mewtwo didn't respond. Banette raised a brow.

"Why isn't he talking? Lemme guess…it's because he's JUST the co-host, right?" asked Banette.

NOW Mewtwo reacted. His eyes narrowed, and he frowned. Mew just snorted, and gestured for Banette to go over to the other combatants. Banette just shrugged and walked over.

"I hate him already," growled Mewtwo, seething.

"Really, I like him," said Mew, still chuckling. Mewtwo just huffed.

Banette stood next to Cacturne. "Sheesh, I wonder what's eating the purple guy?"

"Maybe the fact that he's bossed around by a creature half his size," said Cacturne.

Banette grinned. "A sense of humor—I like that. I'm Banette."

"Cacturne."

"How many contestants ARE there?" asked Venonat to Clefairy.

"I believe there are 34," responded the Fairy Pokemon. Venonats eyes widened.

"Oh, wow! I wonder if any cute boys will show up!"

Electrode rolled his eyes. Typical girls.

While these conversations were occurring, three more contestants arrived.

The first was a large fox with nine tails flowing out behind her—Ninetales. She had red eyes that gleamed with intelligence. She calmly greeted the two hosts, and sat behind Hitmonlee.

The next contestant was small, with a little brown body, two leave hands, and a large yellow head with beady eyes and pink lips. He was a Bellsprout, and a nervous wreck. He was jittery and accepted Mew's high hesitantly. He worked his way over to the crowd, and waved nervously.

"H-hi," he said, stuttering a little. "I'm Bellsprout…"

"I'm Clefairy," said Clefairy. "It's nice to meet you Bellsprout."

"Thanks-"

"I'M WOOPER!" shouted Wooper, popping up behind the small Pokemon. Bellsprout's eyes widened in panic, and he scampered off, hiding behind Cacturne.

"Hey, calm down," said the Scarecrow Pokemon. "Nothing's gonna try and kill you."

Of course, these kind words did not work well with the appearance of the next contestant. He was large and made of stone, with deep red eyes, and spikes going down his back and to his tail. There was a large drill on his nose, as he glared meanly at the other contestants.

"I'm Rhydon," he grunted.

"I'm Electrode," said Electrode, smirking. He liked this guy…he looked strong. "What's up?"

"Not much," responded the Pokemon rudely, stomping off. Electrode arched a brow. That was awkward.

The next contestant hopped off of her Wailord, flipping her long ears behind her head. She appeared to a bunny, and her body was very tall and graceful. Mew and Electrode grinned, while Banette whistled. Cacturne simply remained his quiet, deadpan self.

"I'm Lopunny," she said.

"I bet you are," said Mew, still grinning stupidly. "Yeah…you go stand over there."

Banette grinned as she approached. "Hey, beautiful," he said, eyes gleaming.

Lopunny sniffed. "Hey…midget," she countered, sauntering off. Banette stared after her.

"Well that was icy."

At this time, another player had hopped off their Float Whale Pokemon. This time, the Pokemon was small and blue-gray, with large sharp claws. Feathers seemed to be coming out of her head. She didn't smile as she glanced at the contestants, before introducing herself directly to Mew.

"I'm Weavile."

"No, really?" asked Mew, smirking. "Yeah, yeah…stand next to the other people."

Weavile just walked over. Venonat greeted her.

"Hi there!" said the small bug in a friendly matter.

Weavile smiled sardonically. "Uh…hi."

Two more Wailords appeared in the distance…but this time…one appeared to be chasing the other one. The first Wailord had a small bat-like pokemon resting on it. He appeared to be blind, lacking eyes, but he still seemed to be able to know his location. The other Wailord had an angry Pokemon that looked like a cross between a pig and a furry monkey. She was screaming at the Zubat.

"I SAW YOU CRASH INTO ME, YOU LITTLE SCAMP!"

"I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"YOU LIAR!"

Zubat flew off his whale and fluttered next to Mew. "I'm Zubat," he said, panting. "Save me before psycho monkey kills me?"

"Uh…you're on your own with that one," said Mew apologetically. "Y'see, I'm not supposed to interefere."

"Oh crap!" said Zubat, fluttering over to above Ninetales. Meanwhile, the pig monkey had leaped off of her whale in pursuit.

"I'm Primeape," she growled, as if struggling to remain calm.

"I see…stand over there," said Mew. As she stomped off, he glanced at Mew. "Feisty one, eh?"

Next came Gliscor. Large, purple, and with a mouth full of sharp teeth, he glided over to the host.

"Here I am," he said.

"All right…another one here…just go over to the others."

"Cool."

After him came a strange Pokemon. On Wailord's back, there was a wheel barrel. The Wailord dumped the wheel barrel at the edge of the dock.

"What the…did we get a mistake?" asked Mew, glancing at the dirt inside the barrel. Mewtwo just shrugged. All of a sudden, a small brown body popped out of the dirt.

"YAHHH!" yelped Mew and Mewtwo, flinching.

"Diglett!" shouted the thing.

"What!?" asked Mewtwo.

"That's me! Diglett!" repeated the small Pokemon.

"It's just a contestant," said Mew, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness…just stand over there."

Diglett didn't move. "Uh…," he said, looking away.

"What?" asked Mew.

"Can you get someone to wheel me over there?" asked the Mole Pokemon.

"Don't you have legs?"

"Well, I do, but-"

"I'll do it!" shouted Wooper, pushing Diglett in his wheel barrel over towards the others. Wooper gave him a head butt in greeting. Diglett returned the favor.

The next two Wailords appeared, moving rather quickly across the ocean. They were going so fast, they crashed into the dock. Both of their riders and their suitcases fell off the whales, who swam off looking annoyed.

"Ha! I was here first!"

"The hell you were! I was way ahead of you!"

Mew stared at the two bickering Pokemon. The first one, which was female, was red with large claws and wings- a Scizor. The second was a Kabutops, although he was rather large for his size. He glared at the Scizor in annoyance.

"Look, if you can't accept the fact that I won-"

"Because that's not fact, that's your opinion, which is OBVIOUSLY wrong-"

"Both of you!" yelled Mew. The arguing duo stopped and stared at Mew.

"Just go stand by the others," said the Psychic Pokemon tiredly. They both nodded, but continued to eye each other in annoyance.

Next came Lileep. She moved rather slowly off of her whale, but she greet Mew and Mewtwo with kindness. She crawled up to the others.

"I'm Lileep. It's great to be here with you all," she said.

Clefairy, who had been talking to Mawile, smiled. "I'm Clefairy, and this is Mawile," introduced the fairy. Mawile just gave a short wave.

Next came Kadabra. He was meditating on his whale before floating off, using telekinesis to carry his suitcase. He walked past Mew and Mewtwo without a word.

"Showoff," muttered Rhydon and Mew at the same time.

Next, a Wailord came speeding through the water. At the same time, a spiky purple Pokemon leaped off and floated down to the dock. He had red eyes and a large grin.

"The name's Gengar. Remember it, cause I'm going to win!"

"I like your determination!" said Mew, faking enthusiasm. "Now go and show your skill by standing next to everyone else!"

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, pinky," retorted Gengar, still grinning as he walked over to the others to stand near Lopunny.

After him came another Pokemon. This time, the Pokemon was small and blue, with green leaves coming out of its little head/body. He smiled.

"I'm Oddish. I'm here to compete," he said. Mew nodded, the plant Pokemon walked over to stand by Bellsprout.

"I'm Oddish," he said.

"I'm Bellsprout," said Bellsprout, giving him a little smile.

Another Pokemon arrived. It was a black canine with bone designs along his back, a skull on his neck, and large white horns. He was trembling as he hopped of the whale.

"You are?" asked Mew, already knowing the answer.

"H-Houndoom," said the Pokemon, shaking himself a little bit.

"Why are you so twitchy?" asked Mewtwo.

"I…I don't like water," responded the dog.

"Aw…is the puppy afraid of little water?" asked Mew, grinning. Houndoom let out a warning growl. "All right, all right! Go over towards the others."

Houndoom walked off and sat down. Nearby, Zubat was fluttering.

"That host is an ass," barked Houndoom.

"Aren't all hosts?" asked the bat.

Houndoom smirked. "True." He glanced around a little bit.

The next contestant arrived, and when she did, everyone stopped and stared.

She was graceful and majestic in a white gown, her green hair short. She moved across the dock like a dancer, although her beautiful appearance was lessened by her battered suitcase. Gengar's jaw dropped, while Banette and Gliscor exchanged a glance. Lopunny was eyeing her with obvious distaste, while Cacturne, who had been unfazed by Lopunny, was also staring in shock.

"I'm Gardevoir," she said, smiling kindly at Mew. Mew chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…uh…go stand over by the others."

She did so, standing next to Bellsprout. "Hello there."

"Uh…hi," said Bellsprout, giving her a little nervous wave.

Next came Mismagius. Her appearance didn't cause as much as an affect as Gardevoir's, but Banette and Gengar still eyed her appreciatively. Banette whistled again, and Mismagius winked at him, before she floated beside Weavile.

After that came Shinx. She bounded off her whale, tail holding her bags, and she quickly said hello to Mew and Mewtwo, before heading over towards the other competitors. She just wanted to start this contest already.

Another Wailord pulled up, and got rid of its contestant quickly before swimming away hastily. Mewtwo arched a brow as a Pokemon that resembled a walking shark headed over.

"I'm Gabite. I'm going to win. Stay off my bad side," she warned, before moving over next to Ninetales. Mewtwo glanced at Mew.

"Such a lovely, sweet tempered girl," said Mew. Mewtwo snickered.

The next Wailord came up, but this time, no contestant was on its back. Instead, a Lapras was swimming beside it, making pleasant conversation with large Pokemon. As they finally arrived, she slid herself onto the dock.

"I am Lapras," she said. "It's good to be here."

"It's good to have you. Stand by the others."

Lapras slid over to stand by Gardevoir. She smiled at the Psychic, who smiled in return.

After Lapras arrived, Charmeleon and Pidgeotto appeared. Pidgeotto flew over to be next to Gliscor. He winked at her, causing her to blush. Charmeleon marched over, a clever smirk on his face, and stood next to Mismagius.

On the next Wailord came a large silver bell Pokemon. It was Bronzong. He floated down slowly and stopped in front of Mew.

"Welcome, Bronzong!" he said.

"Yeah…thanks," the newcomer responded, his voice flat and emotionless. "Thanks for letting me stay in this little, mediocre island, competing in challenges, and living in a shack. This is just dandy."

He floated off towards the others. Mew looked at Mewtwo. "I don't like that one. Something about him annoys me."

"Like the fact that he doesn't give a damn about this whole thing?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Dragonite appeared next, dropping out of the sky. He offered a huge hand to Mew and Mewtwo, who both shook.

"I'm happy you picked me," said Dragonite, smiling cheerfully. "I didn't really expect it at all."

"Well, we liked you so…get over there," said Mew, pointing to the almost-complete group. Dragonite smiled, took a humorous bow, and stepped over to the others.

"Now HIM," said Mew, nodding to the dragon. "Him, I like!"

The last Wailord came into few. A small, furry pig hopped off, his pink nose sniffing.

"Swinub, our last arrival," said Mew. "Welcome to the competition!"

"Thanks…hey, where's the food?" asked Swinub, licking his lips.

"All in good time, Swinub, all in good time," said Mew, smiling. "All right! We've got all of our players here, so let's get to the camp and explain!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"So…you're all wondering why you're here, right?" asked Mew.

"No…we read the beginning of the chapter," said Charmeleon smoothly.

"Okay, I won't repeat all of that information, but seriously? Don't go breaking the fourth wall," said Mew, his eyes narrowing. "Mewtwo, tell them the teams."

"Okay then, maggots!" snarled Mewtwo, glaring at them all. "There are two teams. There will be 17 people on each team, and the team names are Team 1 and Team 2!"

"That's creative," drawled Banette sarcastically.

"You got a problem, puppet!?" asked Mewtwo loudly.

"Yeah, it's ugly, purple, and has an attitude problem," retorted Banette, grinning.

As Houndoom and Zubat laughed, Venonat turned to face him. "Me?"

Gengar frowned. "It better not have been me," he said, but his eyes showed that he wasn't being serious.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Mewtwo, looking down at a list. "Okay, so here's Team 1…Oddish…Bellsprout…Lileep…Pidgeotto…Venonat…Banette…Cacturne…Houndoom…Dragonite…Zubat…Lapras…Mismagius…Gardevoir…Kabutops…Gengar…Gliscor…and Shinx."

Mew cleared his throat. "Which means that Team 2 will have Clefairy, Swinub, Mawile, Bronzong, Weavile, Charmeleon, Ninetales, Wooper, Primeape, Diglett, Gabite, Rhydon, Hitmonlee, Lopunny, Kadabra, Scizor, and Electrode."

"The cabins are over there," said Mew, pointing to four cabins. "They're NOT coed, because we don't want law suits. Seeing as you're all 16-18…we'll leave you unsupervised for the most part. But honestly, try to control yourselves. No burning down cabins…Charmeleon."

Everyone stared at the fire lizard. Charmeleon just shrugged. "What?"

"So go put your stuff away, and do it quick, because your first challenge starts in 15 minutes."

"Already?" asked Ninetales.

"Yep," said Mew, grinning. "It's gonna be great. Now go and get unpacked!"

-static appears-

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Mew, in a Pokeball shaped room-

"This is our confessional. You wanna say something about anyone, or give us some dirt, do it here. We don't show anyone else what you say…most of the time. So use it at your leisure, especially if you have something you're dying to get off your chest."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rhydon groaned inside of the room. "This place sucks."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zubat was hanging upside down. "Well, I wasn't expecting a bunch of sunshine and meadows, so this place isn't horrible. We'll see what happens."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Swinub moaned, banging his head against the wall. "I need food so badly."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"All right," said Mew, as the last of the campers returned to him. "All unpacked? Ready to get started? Good! Everyone, follow me!"

"I wonder what the first challenge will be," said Oddish, looking over at Diglett (who was being pushed by Wooper).

Diglett shook his head. "It shouldn't be that hard. It's only our first day."

In front of him, Mew smirked evilly. It wouldn't be that hard? They had no idea.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Oh look, we're done. Hurray! Woo hoo! Score!

Uh…I really don't what to say in this little author's note.

Well…I guess you should just leave me a nice review on what you like, don't like, favorite character, least favorite character, predictions, who you want to win, e.t.c.

We'll see you next time on an episode of TOTAL…POKEMON…ISLAND.


	2. Episode 2: The Great Jump!

Well, here's chapter two! Get ready to witness the first challenge! And no, I don't own anything. And Bold means they're in the confessional.

**

* * *

**

Mew smirked as he led the Pokémon behind him to their first challenge…of DOOM.

"What do you think we're gonna have to do?" asked Banette, glancing at Cacturne.

The Scarecrow Pokémon shrugged. "Well, like Diglett said, it shouldn't be too difficult."

Mew began to lead them all up a very large hill.

"Why are we walking?" complained Lopunny. "This is so ridiculous. Can't you afford escalators and stuff?"

"We're on a low budget," said Mew, glaring at her.

"All the same, some stairs would be nice," said Pidgeotto.

"Shut up," growled Rhydon. "You can fly."

"We're here!" shouted Mew. "So everyone gather 'round!"

Mewtwo was already up there waiting for them, scowling.

"How'd he get up here so fast?" whispered Venonat to Mawile. Mawile shrugged.

"So, my lovely teams, it is time to explain some stuff," said Mew cheerfully. "First of all, we're changing the teams due to SOMEONE annoying Mewtwo so much, he just couldn't take it."

**

* * *

**

**Banette glared at the camera. "Okay, seriously? He's acting like it's my fault. Admit it; Team 1 and Team 2 are sucky names. Stupid Mew."**

* * *

"So Team 1, you'll be the Killer Kyogres. Team 2, you are now the Great Groudons. Got it?" asked Mew in his loud voice.

"Yes. We get it," drawled Kadabra. "Now why don't you do your job and tell us what the challenge is?"

Silence. Mew broke it.

"Okay then, since you so politely insisted," the Psychic Pokémon hissed under his breath. "Here's your challenge. If you look over this cliff, you will see land at the bottom. You're probably thinking 'he wants us to jump and splatter to our deaths?' Well, as fun as that would be, that's not the case. If you look closely, there is a fairly large pool down there, with a diameter of 20 feet. All you have to do is jump off of this cliff and land in the pool. If you do, you get a point. If you don't jump, then you don't get a point."

"What if we miss the pool?" asked Hitmonlee, trying not to sound nervous.

"Then you get a point, and a concussion," answered Mew.

**

* * *

**

**Bronzong sighed in the confessional. "Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?"**

* * *

"So, who's first?" asked Mew.

Silence. Houndoom broke it. "I am not jumping."

"What?" exclaimed Mismagius, glaring at him. "What are you, a coward?"

"No, I'm a fire type," retorted the hellhound angrily. "We don't agree with water. Isn't that right, you two?"

Ninetales shifted her paws uneasily, and Charmeleon looked away.

"So there you have it," said Houndoom triumphantly. Mismagius thrust her face into Houndoom's in annoyance.

"Do you want us to lose this challenge?" she asked, her eyes burning into his. Weirded out, Houndoom took a step backwards. His paw landed on air.

"Whoa…whoa…crap!" shouted Houndoom, as he fell over backwards over the cliff. He let out a howl.

Venonat covered her eyes. "I can't look. He's gonna hit the ground and get hurt!"

_Sploosh._

"No…he made it!" shouted Lileep in joy. Bellsprout and Oddish grinned at each other.

Then a scream rose up from below.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Uh oh…he's in trouble," said Lapras. "I'll get him."

She leaped off of the cliff, graceful for a creature so large, and dove into the pool. A distant splash was heard as she landed in the water.

* * *

**Houndoom twitched angrily, soaking wet. "Damn it! Water just seems to be everywhere nowadays!"**

* * *

Dragonite grinned. "I'm next!" he shouted, before leaping off of the cliff. He used his wings to slow his descent. Pidgeotto and Gliscor both followed him down over the edge. Lileep went next, although she was scared and needed a little push to get herself over (and due to the fact that her legs were short and stubby). Oddish went next, before Zubat and Gengar followed him. After that, Kabutops, Cacturne, and surprisingly Gardevoir, all jumped in.

Banette noticed Mewtwo glaring at him. He walked over to the mutant. "What's your problem?"

"You."

Banette rolled his eyes, but then he smirked. "Lemme guess; you've never gotten lip before?"

"No," said Mewtwo proudly. "No one is stupid enough to talk back to me."

"No, you've got it wrong. When I said you've never gotten lip, I meant that no one would ever want to kiss that ugly mug."

Mewtwo seethed in rage as Banette cackled and jumped over the edge.

Meanwhile, both Bellsprout and Venonat were trembling in fear. When Mew asked them if they were going to jump, Bellsprout fainted, and Venonat shook her head. Sighing, Mismagius floated over the edge of the cliff. Shinx was the last one to go, taking a huge dive into the pool.

"Well, the Kyogres have 15 jumpers!" shouted Mew. "Let's see if the Groudons can beat that!"

Weavile stared at the rest of her team. "All right all of you. We can handle this. Let's go!"

With those words, she hopped over the edge. Scizor folded her red arms.

**

* * *

**

**"Who died and made her leader?" asked Scizor, arching a brow at the camera. "I mean, she seems to be a respectable person, but I don't know…she's got an ambitious look to her. I'll keep an eye on her, no mistake."**

**

* * *

**

While Scizor did not enjoy being ordered around, she wasn't about to cause a fight for no reason. So the large red Pokémon simply hopped over the edge after Weavile.

Primeape let out a snort, before diving right on in. Gabite hopped right over after her. Charmeleon stared as they jumped, his eyes scared.

"There is no way I'm jumping into that," he said, trying not to stutter.

"What, are you scared?" asked Rhydon, grinning meanly.

"Why don't you jump?" challenged Charmeleon.

Rhydon shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I can't…swim."

Charmeleon folded his arms. "Now look. Why make fun of me for my fear of water when you can't even do a doggy paddle, eh?"

Rhydon growled angrily. "Are you tryin' to start something!"

Charmeleon put up his hands defensively. "Hey, knock it off, Rocky!"

"THAT'S IT!" roared Rhydon, charging towards Charmeleon. Shocked, the Fire type dodged quickly, and Rhydon ran right off the edge before landing in the pool. He glared up at Charmeleon (the pool wasn't too deep, so Rhydon could stand).

Lopunny and Kadabra both jumped. Hitmonlee jumped after them, his eyes excited.

"HERE I GO!" he shouted gleefully, plummeting out of the sky.

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" shouted the Fighting Type. Hitmonlee had landed on the rim of the pool…and he had just so happened to have hurt his private area. Clutching the spot in between his legs, he fell over into the pool, eyes screwed up in pain.

**

* * *

**

**Gengar winced in the confessional. "Man, I know that in these kinds of shows you see messed up shit, but DAMN!"**

**

* * *

**

**Hitmonlee was cross-eyed with pain in the confessional. "Mommy!"**

* * *

Diglett winced. "I wish I could jump."

Wooper was twitching next to his friend. "What do ya mean?" asked the Water Pokémon, watching Clefairy, Mawile, and Swinub all jump.

"Well, I'm stuck in this wheelbarrow-"

"But you have legs, right?"

"Well I do, but-"

"Talk to ya later! Gotta jump!" shouted Wooper, springing off the edge and into the water.

"WAIT!" wailed Diglett. "You could push me over the edge and into the water!"

But alas, the Ground Pokémon was left behind.

Bronzong sighed as he looked over the edge. "I honestly don't want to do this."

"You've gotta!" shouted Charmeleon. "We need to win."

"I really, honestly, don't care," said Bronzong, sighing. With an annoyed growl, Charmeleon pushed the Bronze Bell Pokémon over the edge.

If Bronzong even cared, he didn't show it. In fact, the Steel Type just fell down and into the water. As he emerged, he didn't even look at Charmeleon, but just floated away.

Only Charmeleon, Ninetales, Diglett, and Electrode were left.

"Can someone push me?" asked Diglett, hopefully.

Charmeleon gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry man, but if I push you, I might fall in. And then, I'm big trouble."

"Ditto," said Ninetales.

"Are you all done yet?" asked Mew impatiently. The Psychic was tapping his foot.

"Electrode! Push Diglett in and jump afterwards!" ordered Charmeleon. "Then we can tie."

"Don't order me around!" retorted Electrode. "And I'm not jumping."

"What! Are you crazy!" asked Charmeleon.

"Why not?" demanded Ninetales.

"This is just a stupid challenge," said Electrode, rolling his eyes. "I'm not gonna waste time doing it."

"We're going to lose!" snarled Ninetales, her cream fur bristling in fury.

"Yeah well…better we lose then me risking getting hurt," said Electrode. "Besides, I can't push Diglett. No arms!"

"There's a move called Tackle," snorted Mewtwo derisively.

"Well if you're all done, then I guess that means victory goes to the Killer Kyogres!" shouted Mew. Down at the bottom, the Kyogres who jumped cheered, while Bellsprout and Venonat let out relieved sighs.

"As a reward for winning the challenge," said Mew. "You win…a hot tub!"

**

* * *

**

**"MORE WATER!" snarled Houndoom in disbelief.**

* * *

"Well then, I guess it's time for the Great Groudons to head for their first elimination ceremony," said Mew, grinning. Charmeleon and Diglett exchanged a nervous glance. "Follow me…"

* * *

It was night, and the Great Groudons were sitting around a campfire. Mew and Mewtwo were there as well, with Mewtwo holding a bag.

"Now you see, Groudons, this is your elimination ceremony. As I said before, you get a Pokeblock, and you're safe. No Pokeblock, then you are OUT! Don't worry though, I'll try and not make it suspenseful."

**

* * *

**

**"Yeah, right," scoffed Gabite in the confessional**

* * *

"First Pokeblock goes to…Scizor," said Mew. Scizor smiled as she walked up.

"Weavile...Swinub…Wooper…Bronzong…Clefairy…Mawile…and Kadabra," said Mew, handing out Pokeblocks to the people he named. Weavile smirked, while Clefairy and Mawile exchanged high fives. Kadabra just smiled calmly. Bronzong did not react at all.

"Lopunny…Gabite…Primeape…and Rhydon," continued Mew, tossing out the Pokeblocks. He and Mewtwo were grinning. The suspense was starting to arrive. Rhydon laughed as he picked up a Pokeblock. Gabite and Primeape both didn't smile as they received theirs.

"Hitmonlee…I'll toss yours to you," said Mew, tossing the block to the still-injured Hitmonlee. The poor Pokémon was lying on the ground (Rhydon had to carry him to the ceremony). Now only Diglett, Electrode, Ninetales, and Charmeleon were left…the ones who hadn't jumped.

"Next Pokeblock goes to…Diglett," said Mew. Diglett visibly relaxed, as Wooper wheeled him over to get his Pokeblock.

"…Charmeleon," said Mew. Charmeleon wiped the sweat off his face and went to go and claim his prize.

"Electrode, Ninetales. There are two Pokémon before me. But only one shall be staying. The question is which one?"

Electrode's cocky grin faltered. Final two, already?

Ninetales's eyes widened. She was a Fire type! They couldn't vote her out just because she couldn't swim in the water, right?

"The final Pokeblock goes to…," said Mew, pausing dramatically. Electrode's teeth clenched, while Ninetales's tails flicked back and forth.

"…Ninetales," said Mew. Ninetales was shocked, but then she smiled happily, and went to get her Pokeblock.

"What! I'm out first!" blustered Electrode. "There's gotta be a mistake!"

**

* * *

**

**"Rhydon, Charmeleon, Hitmonlee, and I all voted for Electrode," said Weavile, staring at the camera. "The reason? He could've jumped and pushed Diglett in, but he was too much of a jerk and refused. So thankfully, those guys voted with me…hmmm…"**

**She struck a thoughtful pose.**

* * *

"Fine! This was a stupid idea anyway!" huffed Electrode, rolling to the dock, where a Wailord awaited him.

**

* * *

**

**"I can't believe it!" shouted Electrode in the confessional. "This is a bunch of crap! Garr…if I hadn't signed a contract not to explode while I'm here, I'd blow all of these people sky high!"**

**He took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I had it coming. My ego brought me down. But seeing as Mew said these were my "last words" on the show, I might as well say everything I want to. If I wanted anyone to win, I'd say that if anyone from the Killer Kyogres won, I'd be happy. If I HAD to pick one of the jerks on my team, I'd say Swinub or Wooper…they seem like nice guys.**

**"Well there. I've said everything I want to," said the Ball Pokémon. "Get me off this stupid island."**

**

* * *

**

"Well, that ends our first campfire ceremony!" yelled Mew, while Mewtwo walked off with the Pokeblock bag. "So, you're free to do whatever you want now. So go off and enjoy yourselves…while you're still here!"

And on that note, the host teleported away.

"Now what?" asked Charmeleon to Hitmonlee (who was being held by Rhydon).

"Hey. You three." The three males turned to see Weavile walking up to them. "Come with me."

**

* * *

**

Oddish, Bellsprout, Dragonite, Lapras, Lileep, Shinx, Gengar, and Gliscor were all relaxing in the hot tub. Gardevoir, Cacturne, Kabutops, and Banette (who had been in there earlier) had already gotten out and were talking nearby, while Pidgeotto, Venonat and Mismagius were talking to an angry Houndoom. Zubat flew down in front of everyone.

"All right everyone!" he shouted. "Just want to give a toast!" He floated over to Gengar, took his cup of water, and flew into the air with it. "To the Killer Kyogres!"

"YEAH!" shouted most of the others (a few of the calmer people stayed quiet, but smile nevertheless). "TO THE KILLER KYOGRES!"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Weavile and the others were in the middle of the woods.

"So what do you want us for?"Asked Hitmonlee.

"Listen guys, we all voted for Electrode and got him out…I think we could make a great team, and that we should keep voting together…maybe even form an alliance. There are some others I've got my eye on."

"Like?" asked Rhydon.

"Gabite seems like she'd be good. She's mean, but not as psycho as Primeape. And maybe someone from the Killer Kyogres…Gengar seems good…or maybe Gliscor."

"I don't know," said Charmeleon, skeptical. "Alliances always seem to fail in these kinds of shows."

"Psssh!" said Weavile. "That's all just planned. Trust me; I'll get us all to the final four. I promise."

"I'm in!" said Hitmonlee. Rhydon nodded. Weavile looked at Charmeleon. He thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Me too."

"Then we're good!" said Weavile, smiling kindly. "We'll be known as Team Conquer!"

* * *

**Charmeleon shrugged in the confessional. "Hey, I figure that if our alliance sucks, I can always betray Weavile and vote her off. But I'll watch and see what happens."**

**

* * *

**

While Weavile and her new friends discussed their upcoming plans, they were being eavesdropped on. Kadabra hid behind a tree, watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Hmmm…this may be the start of a very powerful group of people," he thought aloud. "I'd better think of plan to keep myself safe."

With that, he teleported away.

**

* * *

**

And so we're done! Hurray! And so Electrode is the first one to go! Why? Eh, I never really liked him. He was just…there.

Tune in for our next episode of TOTAL…POKEMON…ISLAND.


	3. Episode 3: Water Race and New Alliances

And we're back with another awesome episode of Total Pokémon Island!

**000**

Houndoom sat beside Ninetales, watching his teammates (Bellsprout, Oddish, and Lileep) relaxing in the hot tub.

"It had to be water…it just had to be water related," he kept muttering. Ninetales gave him a look of sympathy.

"Hey, it could be worse. At least you didn't receive the final Pokeblock. I thought I was going home!"

"Well, if Charmeleon stayed, then you should've stayed. It's only fair."

"True," said Ninetales. Despite them being on different teams, she liked Houndoom; he was a Fire type and a canine, like her. He even said that fire types should stick together…unlike Charmeleon.

Charmeleon had been hanging out with Weavile more now…as well as Hitmonlee and Rhydon. Ninetales understood that they were friends but…they were together nearly all the time. When Ninetales tried making polite conversation with Weavile about it, Weavile smoothly changed the subject.

They were all up to something. Ninetales would bet money on it.

**000**

Cacturne sat next to Banette and Gardevoir. He was simply waiting.

"I still can't believe that they convinced you to be the referee," said Banette, shaking his head.

Cacturne shrugged. "They both gave me five dollars, so I wasn't about to refuse, was I?"

Gengar and Zubat walked up. "Hey guys, what's up?" Asked the Phantom Pokémon.

"They're coming," said Gardevoir. "I can see them now."

"Uh…what?" asked Gengar, confused.

"I'd move," said Cacturne. At these words, a brown shape and a red shape appeared in the distance, rapidly getting closer.

"OH CRAP!" shouted Gengar, floating into the air and out of the way. Zubat wasn't so lucky.

"I can't see what you're talking about!" yelped Zubat, looking around. A moment later, the red and brown shapes slammed into him, sending the bat flying. He flew into the air, and fell, landing on top of Primeape, who had been talking with Lopunny.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" snarled Primeape. "YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME AGAIN! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON THIS TIME!"

"Oh bugger," moaned Zubat, sounding very small and weak.

**000**

**Zubat was upside down, his body covered in bandages. "That girl is a total bi-"**

**000**

Meanwhile, Scizor and Kabutops both faced Cacturne. "So who won?" demanded Kabutops.

"It was a tie," said Cacturne.

"WHAT!" snarled Scizor. "Come on. I know I beat him."

"I'm the ref. I say it's a tie," said Cacturne. But the scarecrow was eyeing Kabutops thoughtfully.

"Kabutops, come with me…you too, Banette," said Cacturne, getting up. Banette arched a brow, but got up to follow Cacturne, while Gengar went to go and find Zubat before he got hurt. Kabutops looked at Scizor.

"He's probably going to tell me that I won in private," taunted the Shellfish Pokémon. Scizor's eyes narrowed, and she turned to leave, stomping away.

Kabutops followed Cacturne and Banette into the woods.

"What do you want?" asked Kabutops.

"All right," said Cacturne, facing them both. "From what I've seen so far, all three of us have got some skills. I think we should make an alliance."

"An alliance?" asked Banette, eyes narrowing. "They usually don't last...usually, they're made up of assholes."

"Am I an asshole?" asked Cacturne. Banette and Kabutops shook their heads. "I didn't think so. Anyways, we could get really far together. I don't really dislike any of our teammates, but if we work together, we can all get far."

Kabutops folded his arms. "Hmmm…I guess I'm in. Unlike half of these jerks here, you're actually decent, Cacturne. I'd rather be in an alliance with you than someone like Charmeleon or Gliscor…I don't think I could trust them."

"I'm in too," said Banette. "We're all in the same boat here. Ghost types, Dark types, and Prehistoric Pokémon are all not trusted by most others. I figure that we can trust each other, seeing as we know that we're not as bad as we look."

"So it's just us three?" asked Cacturne. Banette was about to respond, when his eyes widened.

Gardevoir walked up to them. "Would a fourth member be okay?" she asked, smirking.

Cacturne's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to join us?" he asked. "Anyone would want to have you in their alliance."

Gardevoir sighed. "I know. They only see me for my beauty. I'm not even that good looking among Gardevoir standards, but they all look at me like I'm a goddess. It gets annoying."

"You still haven't answered my question," remarked Cacturne.

"Why would I join with you three? Because right now, you're not drooling over me. You're treating me like a normal person, which is all I want. None of you are going to try and get all over me…well, I thought Banette might at first, but he's eyeing Mismagius so…"

"HEY!"

"So…what do you say?" asked Gardevoir.

Cacturne looked her in the eye, violet meeting yellow. "Don't expect to get any special treatment just because you're the only girl."

Gardevoir smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then it's settled. We'll be known as Team Storm, because we'll blow away the competition."

"Cool," said Banette, with a grin and a chuckle.

Just then, a loud voice could be heard. Mew was yelling into the intercom. "CAMPERS! MEET ME BY THE LAKE IN TEN MINUTES!"

"Let's go," said Cacturne. The others nodded.

**000**

"**I have to admit, I was surprised at Cacturne," said Gardevoir. "I understand if he was a little suspicious of me—he wanted to protect his teammates. But I guess someone like me going off with three intimidating Pokémon WOULD look a bit suspicious. Still, I sort of pity them—they're social outcasts."**

**000**

"**I still don't whether or not I can trust Gardevoir," admitted Cacturne in the confessional. "But she's smart, and she could be a valuable teammate to have. I'll keep my word as leader and try to get all of us to the finals."**

**000**

"**What does she mean I've been eyeing Mismagius?" asked Banette. "I haven't been eyeing her. I mean, I have, but only because we're on the same team…"**

**He paused. "I totally haven't been eyeing her!"**

**000**

"Meet him at the lake?" echoed Houndoom, staring at the loud speaker. "Oh god…don't tell me it's another WATER CHALLENGE!"

"Well, we'd better go. And cheer up! It may just be a fishing contest," said Ninetales, stretching.

**000**

Ten minutes later, the campers were gathered by the lake. Mew smiled at them, a usual frowning Mewtwo at his side. Behind him was the lake. The campers noticed that there were platforms floating across it.

"Welcome, my lovely little campers," said Mew, smiling brighter. "Today we have challenge number two! I call this one, the Water Race!"

Silence. Then a voice in the back broke.

"WATER AGAIN! DAMNIT!"

"Hush, Houndoom!" came Ninetales voice.

Weavile narrowed her eyes. Why was Ninetales with a member of the other team?

"Anyways, here's how it goes. You have to get from one side of the lake to the other. Due to the fact I now know that some of you can't swim, you can use the platforms to get across. That way, everyone can participate!"

Houndoom sighed in relief.

"The first ten who get across will participate in a second race, unless the first ten are all on the same team. Which is pretty much impossible," added Mew. "So, that's about it. If you have a question, raise you hand!"

Diglett want to ask if there was a special path for wheelbarrows, but he couldn't ask due to his lack of hands.

"Okay then everyone, line up!" shouted Mew. All thirty three campers lined up, some standing near the platforms.

"On your mark," said Mew. "Get set…GO!"

The swimming Pokémon dove in, while the land Pokémon hopped onto the platforms. Only Diglett was left behind.

"Why me?" moaned Diglett.

Mew snickered at him.

Kabutops was racing through the water, grinning. "There's no way that stupid bug will beat me. I'm right here in my element."

Scizor noticed Kabutops at the head of the swimmers. "I can't lose! Not to him of all people!" With those words, she put on a huge burst of speed, knocking Oddish into the water.

Bellsprout was dashing forward, with Primeape just on his heels. She was gaining on him.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she roared, punching the poor flower. Bellsprout soared through the air.

Gliscor was gliding across the water. So long as he didn't fly wicked high, it wasn't cheating. But he didn't expect Wooper to splash him.

"Hey! Don't get my wings wet!" shouted Gliscor. "I can't fly if you-" He then figured out that that was Wooper's strategy. The Fang Scorp Pokémon fell into the lake with a splash. Just then, Kabutops reached the other side first.

"YEAH!" he yelled. "Take that, Scizor."

Scizor ran to catch up, and at the same time, the soaring Bellsprout landed beside Kabutops, claiming second.

Wooper made it third, while Scizor claimed fourth, with Kadabra and Lapras just behind her, claiming fifth and sixth respectively. Gabite dashed across the last few platforms and claimed seventh, knocking Gengar into the water while she was at it. Lopunny managed to get eighth.

Banette was rushing to get in the top ten. That would help him get popular among his team.

Mewtwo smirked, picking up a rock. "This'll teach you to mock me, puppet boy!"

Using his telekinesis, Mewtwo launched the rock at Banette. It collided painfully with his head, and Banette fell backwards into the water.

**000**

**Banette was dripping wet and not amused. "He's the co-host, he can't do that! But I'm not tattletale: if that's how he wants to play, that's how we'll play!"**

**000**

Gardevoir finally made it to the other side, getting ninth place. She smiled backwards at Cacturne. The cactus, who was slow and had no chance of getting into the top ten, looked at her, and Gardevoir could've sworn he had almost smiled for a second. Finally, Weavile got tenth place (she had sprained her ankle on the way).

"All right then!" shouted Mew. "All ten of you, stay there and line up. The rest of you come back over here."

As the campers who didn't place got out of the lake and/or off the platforms, Kadabra stood next to Lopunny.

"Meet me at the campfire after the ceremony," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Lopunny gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Just trust me. And get Primeape to come with you."

"ALL RIGHT CAMPERS! For those of you are in this second race, it's almost time to go! Are you ready!"

Kabutops looked at Scizor. "You're going down," she said.

"You wish," he retorted.

Mew nodded to Mewtwo, who blew a whistle. "GO!"

Kabutops, Lapras, and Wooper leaped into the water, while Weavile and Lopunny ran across the platforms side by side. Gardevoir was close behind them, with Scizor next to her. Kadabra used telekinesis to float across the water. Bellsprout couldn't get up- the pain after Primeape's punch was too much, while Gabite ran after Scizor and Gardevoir.

Scizor pulled ahead of Weavile and Lopunny, who were both glaring at each other as they ran.

**000**

"**I hate Lopunny," said Weavile, sneering at the sound of her name. "She thinks she's so great and beautiful…this morning, she was trying to become the leader of this team…like I would let THAT happen."**

**000**

"**Weavile might be a bit clever, but she's a bitch and she's not even remotely attractive," said Lopunny. "She just hates me because she's a jealous jerk."**

**000**

Scizor was running with blinding speed. She looked back, seeing Wooper and Lapras swimming rapidly. Weavile and Lopunny were further back, although Gabite jumped over them both. She was winning, she was winning!

Scizor jumped off of the last platform, and landed on the grass.

"HA! I reached the other side first!" she declared. "I won! I came in-"

"Second," interrupted Mew. Scizor looked at him, confused.

"What!" she asked. Then she saw Kabutops surrounded by his teammates, all cheering for him. He saw her, she could've sworn he had smiled mockingly at her.

Wooper made third again, with Lapras right behind him. Gabite got fifth, with Lopunny and Weavile tying for sixth. Gardevoir got seventh, and Kadabra got eighth. Bellsprout hadn't moved from the other side of the lake.

"Well, the Killer Kyogres win again!" shouted Mew. The Killer Kyogres cheered loudly again.

"This time your team wins…a second hot tub. In case you all can't fit in the first."

Houndoom started to complain, but he decided against it.

"Great Groudons, what can I say? You did your best, but it sucked. Meet me at the campfire."

**000**

For the second time, the Great Groudons had gathered by the campfire. Weavile and Lopunny were both staring daggers at each other. Scizor had her arms folded, and she was in a bad mood, as well as Primeape and Gabite. Kadabra seemed to be bored, as if he was waiting for something. Clefairy and Mawile looked nervous.

"Well, you all know what happens here. If you get a Pokeblock, you're still in. No Pokeblock, no safety. You're out!"

**000**

"**I voted for Lopunny," said Weavile, glaring at the camera. "I want her gone as soon as possible. And with the other three on my side, she'll BE gone."**

**000**

"**Weavile has to go," declared Lopunny, aggravated.**

**000**

"**Don't tell Weavile, but me and the guys didn't actually vote for Lopunny," said Charmeleon, looking away from the camera. "Lopunny made it far in today's contest, so she should stay in a while longer. On the other hand, some of us didn't get so far at all…I voted for someone like that.**

**000**

"First Pokeblock goes to…Swinub," said Mew. Swinub seemed surprised, but rushed up to devour his Pokeblock. Then he went back to sit next to Wooper and Diglett.

"Wooper…Scizor…Bronzong," said Mew. The next three players came up and got their respective Pokeblocks. Wooper ate his, and got ready to wheel Diglett forward.

"Charmeleon…Clefairy…Mawile…Rhydon…and Hitmonlee," said Mew. Afterwards, he continued. "Kadabra and Gabite."

Now only Weavile, Lopunny, Ninetales, Primeape, and Diglett were left. "Ninetales."

Ninetales relaxed. She was happy she wasn't in the bottom two again.

"Weavile." Weavile grinned triumphantly at Lopunny.

"Lopunny." Now it was Lopunny's turn to smile. She sauntered up and took her Pokeblock, waving to a thunderstruck Weavile.

"And now we're down to two," said Mew. "Primeape…you punched Bellsprout across the lake, which made it so less of your team could get across. And Diglett, you didn't even move."

"I couldn't help it!" said Diglett.

"Well, that may be true, but so is the fact that you didn't move. So the final Pokeblock goes to…"

Primeape glared at Mew in defiance. Diglett trembled.

Mew held out his pink paw. "Primeape."

Primeape was about to walk forward, as Diglett hung his head. Awkwardly, the Pig Monkey Pokémon went back and patted him on the head. "Sorry," she said. The others stared in shock. Primeape was being nice?

"No!" shouted Swinub and Wooper, running over to hug their friend. Even the not so friendly members, like Rhydon and Gabite, looked regretful. Weavile was frowning. Lopunny did too.

**000**

"**We had to vote for him," said Rhydon sadly. "He just couldn't do that much. It was nothing personal. I actually sort of liked him, which is rare from me."**

**000**

"**He was the most logical choice," said Kadabra, not looking at the camera. "While it is…certainly regrettable, it is understandable."**

**000**

"Sorry, Diglett," said Mew. Even he and Mewtwo looked sorry. "You've gotta go."

"I understand," said Diglett. "It's for the good of the team."

That made everyone feel even sadder. Diglett was the second one to be voted off, but he wasn't even mad; he actually understood their decision and supported it.

"Swinub, Wooper, can you wheel me to the dock?" asked Diglett. Both of his fellow ground types nodded, and they both began to push him to the dock. They picked him up and put him on his Wailord (which also looked sad).

"You guys do good," said Diglett.

"Don't worry…we're gonna keep fighting for you," said Wooper. He waved, and then ran off.

"Yeah…," said Swinub. He looked at his friend. Despite Wooper always wheeling Diglett around, it was actually Swinub who was Diglett's best friend. Throughout the week before the second challenge, whenever Diglett was abandoned by the hyperactive water fish, Swinub would show up and wheel Diglett to wherever he had to go.

"Don't you worry, Diglett," assured Swinub. "I'm gonna make it all the way to the end for you. And that's a promise."

Diglett brightened. "Yeah…do it! I know you can!"

With those words, the Wailord swam away.

**000**

"**Well, I wasn't really shocked," said Diglett. "I guess it was just bad luck that the first two challenges were water-based. I'm pretty good when it comes to everything else."**

"**If I have to pick anyone to win, I want Swinub to win. Wooper is definitely my second choice, though."**

"**I had a lot of fun here, no matter how short my stay was. And I'm glad to have been a part of the Great Groudons! Go Swinub! Make me proud!"**

**000**

"So why did you want to meet us?" asked Lopunny. She and Primeape were sitting side by side, watching Kadabra.

"I've discovered an alliance within our team," stated Kadabra. "It is known as Team Conquer, and it consists of Weavile, Charmeleon, Rhydon, and Hitmonlee."

Lopunny growled at the sound of Weavile's name.

"Therefore, I propose that we come up with a counter alliance: we should all work together to counter Team Conquer."

"What, just us three?" asked Primeape, shocked. "That's pretty small, don't you think?"

"Well, you three are the only ones I can trust," stated Kadabra.

"What about Gabite?" asked Primeape. Kadabra shook his head.

"Weavile is planning to get her in Team Conquer. She may have done so already, so if we ask her, OUR alliance may get revealed."

"Scizor?"

"She's too independent."

"Er- what about Bronzong?"

"He wouldn't even do anything. He's way too lazy. It has to be just us."

"What's our team name?" asked Lopunny.

"Our?"

"Yes, our. I'm joining. I'll do anything to take down Weavile."

"I'm gonna join too," declared Primeape.

"Very good…as for our team name…we shall be…Team Virus…because we'll destroy Weavile's alliance from the inside out."

Lopunny chuckled, and Primeape laughed. Kadabra smirked.

Meanwhile, Clefairy, Mawile, Wooper, and Swinub were watching. All of their eyes were wide.

"See, I told you they were up to something!" said Wooper. "I heard them when we were about to start going across the lake again."

"And you were right," admitted Clefairy. "They've got an alliance! Oh no!"

"And not just them," added Mawile darkly. "Weavile has an alliance, too. I bet that they're the ones who voted off Diglett."

At the sound of his comrade's name, Swinub hung his head.

"Well…what do we do?" asked Wooper. Mawile looked at Clefairy.

"We make an alliance of our own. We'll be Team Heart!"

"Ew, that name stinks!" said Wooper.

"Well what do YOU want our name to be?" demanded Clefairy, folding her arms.

"How about the Super Flying Ninja Muffin Warriors?" suggested Swinub. Wooper nodded.

"That's awesome, dude!"

"No…okay…if we combine the names, we can be Team Super Heart. Is that okay?" asked Clefairy.

"Team Candy!" said Wooper.

"Team Sweet," said Mawile.

"Yeah, I like that," said Swinub. "Sweets are good!"

"So we're Team Sweet now?" asked Clefairy. The others nodded.

"Okay then, let's go," she said, running off. But as they all escaped, Mawile stepped on a twig.

"What was that?" asked Lopunny.

Kadabra stared intently at the bushes. Then he shrugged. "Probably just Zubat falling out of a tree."

Primeape grinned.

**000**

And so we are done with the second challenge.

I was sad to get rid of Diglett early, but he just wasn't doing well in the challenges that I had planned—he really was the most likely one to get kicked off…but at least he had dignity when he got voted off.

By the way, I know that there are four alliances now. There are going to be even MORE later. However, some of them are going to get broken up and such, and new ones are going to be made in their places.

So, when we come back, the two teams will fight to stay at the top…literally!

Electrode: Well, apparently the character who gets eliminated has to do the review request-

Diglett: -so we're doing it together! Review, everyone!


	4. Episode 4: King of the Hill!

And we're back with another exciting episode of Total Pokémon Island! Hurrah! Let's see what happens now.

**000**

Oddish and Bellsprout were throwing a Frisbee back and forth. That is, until Bellsprout got hit in the head again.

"Come on, Bellsprout, you've gotta catch it better!" shouted Oddish, smiling in amusement.

"I-I know…sorry," muttered Bellsprout. Lileep made her way over to him.

"Hey, cheer up. At least you're trying something new," she said kindly, helping him up. Bellsprout blushed.

"Y-yeah…"

**000**

**Bellsprout rubbed his leaves together nervously. "I really like Oddish and Lileep. Me and Oddish became fast friends…and Lileep's really nice…and cute…and…"**

**His eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. "Don't tell her I said that! Oh no, is she going to see this! What if she does! She'll never like me like that! Why did I admit that! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"**

**He proceeded to bang his head against the wall.**

**000**

Meanwhile, Kadabra sat with Primeape and Lopunny.

"So our plan is to eliminate someone from Weavile's alliance," he said.

"But who?" asked Primeape.

"It doesn't matter. But if we lose the challenge, then we vote off whoever performed poorly in that challenge…that is, if we lose. Then I suppose I could convince some of our other teammates to vote with us."

"Nice," admitted Lopunny.

**000**

"**I really lucked out when Kadabra asked me to join his alliance," said Lopunny. "He's really smart…and not too ugly, either. You rarely see really smart guys who aren't ugly. But still…I honestly believe that he could get us three into the top ten at least."**

**000**

Zubat, Gengar, and Houndoom were all playing cards in their cabin.

"Got any threes?" asked Gengar, looking out Houndoom.

"Go fish," remarked Houndoom.

"Okay, really? Every time I ask you for a card, you don't have it."

"Then ask Zubat more often."

"I would, but I don't even know if he can see his cards. Y'know, the lack of eyes…"

"I may lack eyes, but my ears are fine, buster!" said the bat indignantly.

Mismagius opened the door.

"Oy!" shouted Houndoom. "This is the guy cabin!"

Mismagius rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We have to meet with Mew for a challenge."

**000**

Dragonite and Lapras were swimming together.

"So, how do you like the challenges so far?" asked Dragonite kindly. Lapras smiled.

"Well, I'm just lucky they're water based," said Lapras. "Water is my forte."

"I can tell," said Dragonite. He liked Lapras. She had calm, friendly nature. She also didn't seem too competitive…which Dragonite also liked. Too many of his fellow campers just wanted to win, win, win. Dragonite just wanted to have fun.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over them. Dragonite looked up to see Pidgeotto and Gliscor above them. They were flying particularly close, Dragonite noticed. Were they a couple already?

"Guys, Mew just called us for a challenge," said Gliscor. "Come on, let's go."

Dragonite nodded, and took to the skies, while Lapras followed him.

**000**

**Pidgeotto blushed in the confessional. "Oh Gliscor…why do you have to be so handsome and cool?"**

**000**

"**Hey, I've gotta admit, Pidgeotto seems nice, and she's pretty good looking…for a bird," said Gliscor, smirking. He let out a low chuckle.**

**000**

Everyone met Mew at the center of the camp. He smiled at them all. Behind him was a large stone pillar.

"Good afternoon, campers! It's time for another challenge!"

"Yippee," said Bronzong, his voice deadpan. Mew glared at him in annoyance.

"So today, we're going to play a fun game of King of the Hill!" he shouted, smiling.

"King of the Hill…?" echoed Cacturne curiously.

"Mewtwo, explain," ordered Mew. Mewtwo nodded, then began to speak.

"It's easy. We randomly select a player from each team. They both go to the top of the pillar. From there, they have to fight to knock the other player off of the pillar. If you manage to do so, then you get a point for your team. The first team to get three out of five points wins the challenge. Any questions?"

"Are we going to get hurt?" asked Venonat, nervously.

"Of course not," lied Mew. "Now then, let's pick our first two competitors."

Shaking up two boxes, Mew pulled out a name from each.

"For the Killer Kyogres, Bellsprout." Bellsprout shivered. Well, at least his opponent couldn't be too horrible.

"For the Great Groudons, Rhydon. Climb the ladders to the top of the pillar."

Both Pokémon climbed up their ladders. Bellsprout looked like he wanted to cry. As they both reached the top of the pillar, the ladders fell down. Bellsprout quivered in fear.

**000**

"**I think that Bellsprout just got really unlucky in this one," said Oddish, frowning. "A little guy like him going against Rhydon…that's completely unfair."**

**000**

"**He's as good as dead," said Gengar.**

**000**

Bellsprout looked up at Rhydon with wide, scared eyes. Rhydon glared down at him.

"All right then…BEGIN!" Bellsprout ran forward and smacked Rhydon with one of his leaf arms.

Rhydon responded by punting Bellsprout into the air. The Flower Pokémon went soaring out of sight.

"Well…I guess the winner is Rhydon," said Mewtwo.

"I'll go find Bellsprout," said Pidgeotto, flying off with Zubat and Gliscor.

**000**

**Bellsprout sobbed in the confessional, covered in bandages. "Why me? Why did I enter this competition? I'm a pacifist, not a fighter!"**

**000**

"Round two is…Oddish versus Clefairy!" shouted Mew. The next two combatants headed for the top of the pillar. Clefairy got into a battle ready position. Oddish danced on his feet a little.

"BEGIN!" Clefairy ran forward, and smacked Oddish across the face. Oddish stumbled backwards, close to the edge, but he ran back forward and tackled Clefairy. Clefairy staggered but knocked Oddish over again. Oddish rolled close to the edge, but as Clefairy came close to kick him over, Oddish moved out of the way. Clefairy teeter on the edge for a moment, before Oddish pushed her over lightly.

"And the winner is Oddish!" shouted Mew. The Kyogres cheered. Oddish smiled; he'd avenged Bellsprout.

The third round was Cacturne vs. Lopunny. The scarecrow and the rabbit climbed to the top of the pillar and faced each other.

"Good luck," said Lopunny rudely. "You'll need it."

"We'll see," countered Cacturne quietly.

"BEGIN!"

Lopunny ran forward to hit Cacturne, but Cacturne dodged. When Lopunny was wide open to be hit, however, Cacturne didn't do anything.

"CACTURNE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" snarled Banette from the bottom of the pillar. "I know how strong you are; you could've just knocked her over!"

Cacturne avoided a kick and faced Banette. "I won't hit a girl."

**000**

**Gardevoir shook her head in amazement. "Wow…I never expected Cacturne to be such a gentleman…it's very strange…a creepy Pokémon like that with manners."**

**000**

"**While Cacturne not hitting Lopunny isn't good for the challenge, it definitely wins respect from me," said Lapras in the confessional. "Even if he loses, and we lose the challenge, I won't vote him off."**

**000**

Lopunny leaped in the air, aiming a powerful kick at Cacturne. Cacturne raised an arm to block it. Lopunny grinned. She'd knock his arm aside and then kick him off of the pillar.

But she was in for a nasty shock. "Ow!"

Cacturne's spikes had dug into her skin, causing her to pull her leg back away from his arm. And still, Cacturne made no move to attack her.

"Aw, he's a gentleman," said Lopunny mockingly to herself. "I'll show him the consequences of being polite! If I can't kick him in the arm, then I'll hit him in the stomach where there are no spikes!"

Lopunny dashed forward, ready to strike Cacturne down. But right as she was about to make a strike, Cacturne stepped out of the way, leaving his leg out. Lopunny tried to stop, but she tripped over the leg and fell off of the pillar.

"The winner of this round is Cacturne. The score is 2-1, with the Kyogres in the lead!" shouted Mewtwo.

**000**

"**He beat Lopunny without even touching her," said Lileep. "That's skill."**

**000**

"**I can't believe I was defeated by some creepy, ugly cactus!" shouted Lopunny in frustration.**

**000**

"**That was an embarrassing defeat for her," said Weavile, grinning. "This may be the excuse I need to vote off Lopunny, if we lose the challenge."**

**000**

"Round four will be Banette and Hitmonlee!" Banette grinned, while Hitmonlee stretched his legs. They both got on top of the pillar.

"You are going down!" shouted Hitmonlee, performing an array of kicks. Banette just grinned.

"Try and entertain me, crotch shot."

Hitmonlee aimed a kick at Banette, but he actually wound up kicking himself in the face as Banette took a step back.

Banette stared. Then he grinned. Then he threw back his head and laughed hysterically. Hitmonlee rubbed his head, and felt his new black eye.

**000**

**Rhydon smacked his face in the confessional. "Idiot."**

**000**

Banette beat the floor of the pillar with his fist, his cackles being heard throughout the entire island. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Hitmonlee getting up and walking towards him. With an annoyed huff, Hitmonlee kicked Banette off of the edge.

Banette hit the ground. Then he realized what had happened. "SHIT!"

Cacturne helped him up. "Don't worry, it's tied up. We haven't lost yet."

"You don't get it," said the Marionette Pokémon. "If we lose, which we still might, I could get voted off because of that little mishap."

Cacturne looked him in the eye. "I said I'd help you get far in this contest. I intend to keep my word."

**000**

"**I'll admit that Banette made a mistake," said Cacturne. "But haven't we all? Besides, Banette has performed well in the other two challenges. Bellsprout never jumped in the first challenge, and neither did Venonat. Banette would've been in the top ten in the Water Race if Mewtwo hadn't hit him. I think that'll be enough to save him from elimination, if we lose this challenge that is."**

**000**

"Well…," said Mew, snickering. "After that…interesting match…our final matchup is Gengar vs. Gabite."

Gengar's cocky grin faltered. This wasn't good. They expected him to go against one of the violent chicks?

Gabite, on the other hand, grinned a sharp toothed grin. Gengar gulped and began to float up to the pillar.

"I can't lose this," he muttered. "Or else I might get voted off!"

Gabite met him at the top. She looked into his eyes, her own eyes fierce.

"I'm screwed," muttered Gengar.

"BEGIN!" shouted Mewtwo.

Gabite leaped forward, with Gengar moving backwards just in time. But the Dragon Type Pokémon swung a powerful arm at the phantom, so Gengar had to duck. As he did, Gabite kicked him. He staggered towards the edge, where he wobbled dangerously. Gabite tried to hit with her tail, but Gengar hopped over it, before smacking Gabite away. Gabite wasn't going to go down that easily, though.

"I'm not through with you, Gengar!" she growled, trying to strike him with her tail again. Gengar caught it this time.

"Oh trust me, Gabite, it isn't gonna be that easy," retorted Gengar, throwing her aside. Gabite managed to stay on the pillar, though.

"Not done yet!" she cried, trying to bite Gengar. Gengar, who hadn't expected such a bold move, didn't avoid it in time, and howled with pain. Gabite shook him around before releasing him. Gengar went over the edge.

"Ha!" shouted Gabite. But then her eyes widened. Gengar had grabbed onto the edge, and he was dangling there.

"If I could float in this challenge, it would be so much easier," he growled.

"Is he still in?" asked Mismagius, turning to face Mew.

Mew nodded. "His hand is still on the pillar, so he isn't out yet."

"Come on, Gengar!" shouted Oddish, who was sitting next to an injured Bellsprout.

"Kick her ass!" shouted Gliscor.

"You can do it!" encouraged Lileep.

Gengar pulled himself up to face the angry Gabite.

"You got lucky that time," she said. "But now, you're done!"

Gabite leaped in the air, diving straight for him. Panicking, Gengar ducked.

Gabite flew right over him, and over the edge. She tried to grasp it with her hand, but she missed and fell.

Gengar grinned down at her. "And that's how I roll!"

"HE DID IT!" shouted Zubat. Houndoom let out a triumphant bark.

"And so the Killer Kyogres win…again!" shouted Mew. "Wow, Great Groudons, you guys really stink! It's off to the campfire for you again. Meet me there in a few hours!"

**000**

**Weavile grinned in triumph. "This time, she's done! I've told most of the others, like Clefairy and Wooper, to vote off Lopunny. And they said they would. Tonight, that bitch is going home!"**

**000**

"**Weavile is going to ask Gabite to join our team after the elimination ceremony," explained Rhydon. "I think she wants to offer a hand of kindness to her, even though Gabite screwed up in the challenge. Weavile thinks that will get Gabite to join, but I don't know; that girl is mean.**

**000**

Clefairy, Wooper, Mawile, and Swinub were all talking together, when Kadabra walked over. Clefairy elbowed Mawile, who had been speaking, in the arm. They all stopped talking and waited.

"I wish to speak with you four, if that's all right," said Kadabra.

"What do you want?" asked Swinub. He hadn't forgotten that Kadabra had his own alliance.

"Listen. We need to vote someone off, and I know Weavile told you to vote off Lopunny. I'm asking you not to."

Wooper spoke up. "Why, because you guys are-"

Clefairy covered his mouth.

"Because we're what?" asked Kadabra. Did they know about his alliance?

"A…a couple," finished Wooper quickly.

"Oh no, that's not why. And no, we're not a couple."

"Then why DO you want us not to vote for her?" asked Mawile, suspicious.

"I suggest we vote off Gabite," proposed Kadabra. "Lopunny was knocked off in her challenge, but Gabite fell due to her own clumsiness. Also, Gabite was the one who lost the challenge for us, right?"

"That's true…," said Swinub.

Clefairy wasn't convinced yet. "Why should we vote with you?"

"Because I could've told everyone to vote for you, Clefairy, as you lost your challenge as well," replied Kadabra. "But I like you, so I decided that Gabite was a better choice."

Clefairy stopped to think. Then she responded. "We'll think about it."

"Good," said Kadabra, walking away. "Thank you."

**000**

**Kadabra smirked cleverly. "I know it's a gamble, but I know that she'll do as I say," remarked Kadabra. "If my alliance, and her and her friends all vote for Gabite, then we vote off a pending member of Weavile's alliance, and Lopunny is safe. It's killing two Pidgey with one stone."**

**000**

The Groudons were at the campfire for the third time in a row. Tensions seemed to be high at this campfire ceremony. Clefairy was glancing from Weavile to Kadabra nervously. Weavile was trying not to laugh, but Kadabra seemed to be enjoying a private joke as well. Lopunny looked very nervous.

"Wow Groudons, we're here again," said Mew. "I have a feeling you'll catch up later on, but seriously…you wanna stop losing players so fast."

**000 **

"**Lopunny's gone," said Hitmonlee triumphantly.**

**000**

"First Pokeblock goes to…Rhydon," said Mew. Rhydon grinned and got up to get his Pokeblock.

"Hitmonlee…" Hitmonlee smiled, and got up. "Primeape."

"Kadabra…Bronzong…Mawile…Charmeleon…Ninetales," continued Mew. Mewtwo tossed them their Pokeblocks.

"Wooper, Swinub, and Scizor, come and get your blocks." Wooper and Swinub exchanged head butts, while Scizor got up more slowly to get her Pokeblock.

Only four were left: Clefairy, Weavile, Gabite, and Lopunny.

"Weavile."

"And…Clefairy," said Mew. Clefairy sighed in relief.

"Gabite, Lopunny...you both performed poorly in today's challenge…however, that doesn't tell us who gets eliminated tonight…that's my job!" said Mew, smirking.

Gabite wasn't amused, and she gritted her teeth. Lopunny looked even more nervous.

"The last Pokeblock goes to…"

Gabite's eyes narrowed further. Lopunny rubbed her hands together.

"…Lopunny."

Kadabra's smile turned into a grin, and Lopunny leaped up with a shout of joy. Gabite punched the log she was sitting on, and snarled in rage. Weavile looked murderous.

**000**

"**Victory is ours this time," said Kadabra.**

**000**

"**How is that possible?" asked Weavile, enraged. "If Kadabra, Lopunny, Primeape, Scizor, Ninetales, and Bronzong all voted for Gabite, it still wouldn't be enough to counter my alliance and Clefairy's gang! Someone must've betrayed us!"**

**000**

"**I think Lopunny is less dangerous then Gabite," said Mawile. "Better eliminate her early—she's a strong competitor with a mean streak."**

**000**

"What can I say Gabite?" asked Mew. Then he brightened. "Oh yeah…SEE YA!"

Gabite just gnashed her teeth. "Whatever. I'm going."

And so she walked towards the dock, punching a tree on her way.

**000**

**Gabite's eyes were narrowed in rage. "I can't believe I got voted off. Weavile was telling everyone to vote for Lopunny, so that's what I did! But I guess working with Weavile made me an enemy to some of the other campers. Great. Just great."**

"**If I had to pick someone to win…," said Gabite, pausing to think. "I say either Charmeleon or Primeape. Charmeleon is a lot better than Weavile; he shouldn't be her right hand man. He's good enough on his own. As for Primeape, she's rough, tough, and could easily knock everyone out of her way. But I think she's working with Kadabra…I wouldn't trust him, personally. That's all I have to say. While I'm pissed that I'm leaving so early, I guess I shouldn't have been so confident in the challenge."**

**000**

Lopunny and Primeape were laughing together about how Gabite had been eliminated.

"I can't believe his plan worked!" said Lopunny, with a little chortle.

"Yeah…that's good…," said Primeape. "I bet we can eliminate someone else in Weavile's alliance again next time!"

They both laughed together.

Hitmonlee was hiding in the bushes, listening in. "Wow! Charmeleon was right! They know about the alliance!"

Rhydon was beside him. "Don't worry. We'll tell Weavile and then we'll show them."

**000**

"Drat!" yelled Weavile, kicking the dirt in anger. "They know!"

"Told ya so," said Charmeleon smugly.

"Shut up, you little torch," said Weavile. Charmeleon opened his mouth to reply, but she went on.

"They knew…they knew that we wanted Gabite in our alliance…that's why they voted her off, not Clefairy…you said that Primeape and Lopunny were there?"

"And they mentioned another one…a he," confirmed Hitmonlee.

"Hmmm…the only other boys on this team other than us are Wooper, Swinub, Bronzong, and Kadabra," said Rhydon.

"Unless one of us is going behind each others' back," said Charmeleon, shrugging.

"No…we've been together nearly all of the time," said Hitmonlee. "We'd have noticed if it was one of us."

"I don't think it's Kadabra, either…," said Weavile. "He's too independent…he sits far away from everyone else during the ceremony."

"So it could be Bronzong, Wooper, or Swinub," said Charmeleon.

"But Wooper and Swinub are with Clefairy," pointed out Hitmonlee.

Charmeleon snorted. "They could still work on two different teams. Does Bronzong look like an alliance leader?"

"He could be just pretending that he's lazy," said Rhydon.

"Well, let's not worry about the last member," said Weavile. "We'll work with what we know. Primeape and Lopunny are in an alliance." Weavile's eyes burned. "I swear, I'll eliminate one of them next time. I swear it!"

**000**

And we're done with another chapter. Yup, Gabite is gone. I just never really liked her that much. But she was a good, angry character.

Lopunny and Weavile really hate each other, don't they? The question is, which one of them is going to be the Heather of this fanfiction, eh?

Things are really starting to heat up…and if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen…too bad that the campers have to get in the kitchen in the next episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND.


	5. Episode 5: Eat, Eat, Eat!

And here we have the next episode of Total Pokémon Island! Thank you to all of my readers…if I have any!

**000**

Weavile was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot. Where was he? He said he'd meet her here.

A shadow passed over her head and then another Pokémon landed in front of her.

Gliscor gave her a suspicious look. "Alright. What gives? You and I aren't that friendly, and we're on different teams for crying out loud. Don't tell me this is some love confession."

Weavile rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I was wondering if you'd like to join in an alliance with me."

Gliscor gaped at her. Then he shook his head as if he was waking up from a dream. "No way!" he snapped.

"Why not?" wheedled Weavile.

"For starters, we're on different teams—working with you would buy me a ticket back home. Secondly, why the heck would you come to me of all people?"

"Well…for starters, I think you have what it takes to be a very strong competitor," said Weavile. Gliscor tried not to smirk; he liked being flattered. "And also, you don't have to work with us right NOW. Later on in the game, after the teams are dissolved and merged, THEN we can work together."

"Merged?" repeated Gliscor. "They're gonna get rid of the teams?"

"Of course. The teams will eventually get too small to manage with. Mew will have to separate them, making them fight against their friends. It's a cruel game…but if you're MY friend, then we won't have to fight."

Gliscor looked away. "Look…I'll…think about it, okay? Just don't go telling everyone about this meeting."

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Weavile, smiling sweetly. At the same time, both Pokémon turned and walked in opposite paths.

From behind a tree, Kadabra smirked. "Looks like we've found another target."

**000**

**Gliscor rubbed his claws together nervously. "I feel sorta guilty, going behind everyone's back…especially Pidgeotto's…but come on! It's not like I'm cheating on her…heck, we're not even together! I want to win this game!"**

**000**

"Dude, I still can't get over Lopunny's face when you tripped her," said Banette with a laugh.

Cacturne didn't smile, but his eyes remained calm as usual. "It wasn't hard. She has a brain for fashion, not fighting."

"True, but you were still very chivalrous, and didn't hit her," pointed out Gardevoir.

"And you were at a deliberate disadvantage," added Kabutops, who was peeling a berry with his saws to eat.

"Yes, well, with a person like me, chivalry and manners is all that you've got."

"Huh? What's that mean?" asked Gardevoir, cocking her head to one side. Cacturne shook his head.

"Nothing. So, I wonder…what do you think we'll be doing today…?"

"Who knows?" asked Banette, shrugging. "I'm just waiting for a chance to piss off that big purple lug again."

Kabutops snickered. Then he heard a scoff a few feet away. He glanced over to see Scizor glaring at him.

"What do you want, Red?" he asked rudely.

"Not your body, that's for sure," she countered coolly. Kabutops's eyes narrowed in anger and he got up to go and confront her.

"Ooooh," said Banette, smirking. "This'll be good."

**000**

Zubat burst into the girls' cabin, breathing heavily.

"Zubat!" shouted Venonat, eyes bulging. She, Shinx, and Lileep had been sitting in the girls' cabin, talking…girl talk. With Gardevoir off doing whatever, and Lapras and Pidgeotto going to hang out together.

"Sorry! Sorry!" whispered Zubat, his voice hushed. "It's just…Primeape flipped out on me because I was flying around, when I flew over her and Lopunny. I didn't do anything wrong, but I've gotta hide!"

"Well…," said Shinx, grinning evilly. "You can't just hide in here for free. There's a price to pay."

"Price?" squeaked Zubat in fear.

"Girls? You know what Zubat needs?"

"A MAKEOVER!" shouted Venonat in glee. Lileep giggled.

Zubat raced for the door knob; between Primeape and eternal embarrassment, he'd take a beating from Primeape. But his hope was lost as Venonat grabbed him and pulled him back inside of the cabin.

**000**

Pidgeotto was flying next to Lapras, who was swimming in the lake.

"So…you and Gliscor are awfully close," said Lapras, smiling kindly. Pidgeotto looked away, blushing.

"Well…I guess but…so are you and Dragonite!"

"Me and Dragonite are just friends…as of right now. But you two are acting 'twitterpated'."

"Twitterpated?"

"It means lovey-dovey."

"Oh…no we're not!"

"Your blushing beak says otherwise!"

Pidgeotto tried to look angry, but failed. "Listen you-!"

At that moment, Mew's obnoxious voice rang out over the intercom.

"Good afternoon, campers! Come and meet in the kitchen in ten minutes for today's challenge!"

"Oh, thank god!" breathed Pidgeotto. "I can escape this interrogation!"

**000**

The campers all gathered in the kitchen, waiting to hear Mew's announcement. As they entered the large room, there was only one table set up. It had ten large (but very nicely designed) plates on it, as well as a few eating utensils.

As they all began to wonder what the challenge was, Zubat flew in. He was covered in makeup, with blush on his cheeks, and a little pink dress squeezed over his body. There were lashes painted on where his eyes SHOULD'VE been, and he looked depressed as hell.

Gengar's eyes widened in shock, humor, and horror all at once. Houndoom stifled a snicker.

"Whoa dude…," said Gengar, rubbing his eyes. "What happened to you!"

Zubat sighed, while everyone else, having noticed the cross-dressed bat, had started to giggle and whisper.

"I was caught by a bunch of girls and given…a makeover."

Gengar slapped a hand to his forehead, while Mismagius floated up.

"You look hilarious," she said, smiling with mischief.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" asked Zubat. He began to flap his wings really quickly. As he did, glitter fluttered off.

Mismagius snorted with laughter, and she was mimicked by Banette and Houndoom…and pretty much everyone else in the room. Zubat flopped to the floor dejectedly.

**000**

**Zubat groaned, with his makeup half wiped off. "Of all the times for this to happen, it had to be on national television? Why me?"**

**000**

**Houndoom coughed. "I feel bad for him. I really do…he's my friend, and he's been horribly embarrassed…so I'll support him."**

**Then he let out a snicker. "But honestly? Did you see the way he looked? It was hilarious!"**

**He let out a loud bark of laughter.**

**000**

"Good afternoon, campers!" said Mew, walking into the room. "Today's challenge is…"

He stopped speaking when he saw Zubat. His mouth twitched, as if he was trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Today's challenge," repeated Mew. "Is an eating contest…the challengers will have to try and eat the most delicious food cooked by our very own co-host, Mewtwo."

"Count me out," said Banette. "He'll probably put poison in mine…well, if it wasn't poisoned already."

Mewtwo's head poked out of the kitchen. "Shut up you little brat!"

Banette grinned.

**000**

"**I've pissed off Mewtwo, yet again!" said Banette, laughing. "My day is complete!"**

**000**

"So, here's the deal. You pick five campers on your team, and you select them to go into the contest. That way, you can't blame us if you lose!"

"So, what are you waiting for? Get to it!" yelled Mew, clapping his pink hands together. As the campers dissolved into the two teams, he pulled out a camera and snapped a quick photo of Zubat.

"Who are we going to pick?" asked Mismagius, looking around the team.

"Me!" said Dragonite. "I'll rock this competition. I can eat all day!"

"Count me in," said Gengar. "I've got a big appetite, too."

"Same here," said Houndoom.

"That's three…who else?" asked Cacturne.

"What about you?" asked Mismagius.

"I don't eat much…I eat like a bird…no offense Pidgeotto," replied Cacturne, glancing at his teammate.

"None taken."

"I would suggest Zubat, but he may get food on his dress," said Kabutops with a smirk. Zubat gritted his teeth.

"That's it! I'm participating whether you all like it or not!" said Zubat.

"That's four…who else wants to go?" asked Shinx, looking around at everyone.

"I'll do it," piped up Gliscor.

"That's five…we're good then," said Mismagius. "Let's try and win for the fourth time in a row!"

Weavile glared at the Magical Pokémon. "We'll see who wins," she muttered under her breath. She turned to the rest of her team.

"So, who wants to stuff their face?"

Rhydon raised his hand, while Swinub jumped up and down. Charmeleon sighed and raised his hand, while Primeape did the same.

"There we go," said Weavile, nodding in approval. "But we're still one short…why do I get the feeling Gabite would be good at this?"

She glared meaningfully at Lopunny, who returned her glare with a scowl of her own.

"How about Bronzong?" suggested Kadabra. Bronzong, who had been spaced out as usual, turned to face his team.

"What…me?" he asked, yawning. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because it'll be the first thing you've done for us for this entire show," retorted Lopunny, folding her fluffy arms.

"I jumped off the cliff…"

"Charmeleon pushed you; it doesn't count," said Ninetales, her eyes narrowed.

Bronzong sighed. "All right…but don't expect anything huge from me."

"The only thing he has that's huge is hours of sleep," scoffed Charmeleon under his breath.

"Have you all selected your contestants?" asked Mew, his voice edged with impatience.

The chosen few walked forward. Mew looked them all over, trying not to smile at Zubat, and then motioned for them to take their seats. Charmeleon grinned, spiking Dragonite's food with an unknown substance given to him by Weavile.

Mewtwo walked in, slamming a bowl on each plate. "Welcome to Restaurant Mewtwo…where you eat your food, and hope that you like it! Because that's all you're getting!"

"Business must be bad for him," whispered Banette to Kabutops, who chuckled.

Dragonite looked into his plate- and then his face fell. In his plate was a pile of mush that really didn't look like anything…except unappetizing.

Swinub looked at his mush, smiled happily, and shoved his face in it, gobbling it up rapidly. Then he stuck his head up, his eyes wide. Then he made a weird face.

Everyone held their breath.

"This…tastes…DELICIOUS!" declared Swinub, shoving his snout back into his food. Primeape, who was next to him, shrugged, and began to eat. Her eyes widened…it tasted wonderful. The rest of the contestants began to dig into their respective meals. Zubat cleaned his plate quickly. He smiled triumphantly.

"See? I can still kick butt in a dress!"

The others stared at him, some in shock, and others in horror. Zubat felt like he had just been hit by a Confuse Ray.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"Dude, you're swelling up!" shouted Oddish, his eyes widening.

Zubat looked down to see that, sure enough, his body was becoming swollen. The mini dress he was wearing was starting to stretch and expand.

"Oh crap…my allergies!" squealed Zubat. Soon, the dress snapped off.

"Uh-oh," said Mew, although it sounded like he was about to laugh. "We'd better get Zubat to the infirmary."

"You have an infirmary?" asked Cacturne skeptically.

"We like avoiding law suits, so we have a place to treat the injured. Mewtwo, take this bat to the infirmary."

"Got it," said the Genetic Pokémon.

Bronzong sighed, and pushed his plate away. "I'm done."

"What!" screeched Weavile. "Are you serious? You've only eaten one plate!"

"Yeah but…I told you I couldn't eat much…fair warning, right?" said Bronzong, turning his emotionless gaze onto her. Weavile snorted in anger, as Bronzong floated away from the table.

Houndoom, meanwhile, was feeling queasy as he dug into his second plate. Gengar and Charmeleon (who were both on the opposite sides of him), looked at him, Gengar in concern, and Charmeleon in confusion.

"Dude…are you okay?" asked Gengar, eating some mush. "You're only on your second plate, you can't be done yet."

"I don't think…the food…agreed with me," said Houndoom with a whimper. Then his eyes bugged out and he ran to a trash can, vomiting into it, with the occasional jet of fire coming out of his mouth as he did.

"Oh no, Houndoom!" yelled Ninetales. Weavile narrowed her eyes. Why was Ninetales so worried about him?

"Well…he's out," said Mew. He looked behind him, as Mewtwo walked back into the room. "We've got another sick one, Mewtwo."

"I'm on it," growled the Psychic, picking up the sickly Houndoom.

**000**

**Weavile sighed. "Charmeleon must've spiked Houndoom's food, not Dragonite's…well, at least he didn't spike a member of our team. Then we'd be in trouble…"**

**000**

**Houndoom had a bucket with him. "I don't know WHAT Mewtwo made," he whispered. "But it's just…just…BLEAH!"**

**He began to hurl into the bucket.**

**000**

They were all on their third plates now. Only Dragonite, Rhydon, and Swinub were still eating quickly. The rest of the contestants began to slow down.

Gliscor let out a low groan and clutched his stomach. "Yup…I'm done," said the Fang Scorp Pokémon, falling onto his back.

Charmeleon got out of his seat. "Yeah…same here…I can't eat anymore of this crap."

"HEY!" shouted Mewtwo.

"WELL IT IS!" snarled Charmeleon.

Primeape had also gotten a bit nauseous from all of the food, despite the good taste. She groaned as she stumbled away from the table. "I'm out."

Gengar let out a groan and fell backwards. Meanwhile, Primeape, who couldn't stand due to her nausea, fell backwards, and onto Swinub.

"WAIT, WATCH OUT!" yelped Swinub, as Primeape fell on top of him. Wooper and Hitmonlee rushed over to take the Pig Monkey off, but Swinub had been knocked unconscious.

**000**

"**Poor Swinub!" said Shinx, her eyes worried. "He was doing so good, too. I was surprised that a cute little fellow like him could eat so much!"**

**She then frowned. "Wait, did I say cute? Ah well, it's not like he's gonna know. But he IS cute."**

**000**

Finally, it was down to Rhydon and Dragonite, who were both on their fifth plate. Even the two biggest eaters (well, not including Swinub) were starting to look tired. Dragonite stifled a burp as he ate more of the "mystery mush", and Rhydon was chewing slowly. Dragonite was rubbing his belly.

Rhydon groaned, shoving his head into the bowl. He began to eat the food without using his hands.

"GO RHYDON!" shouted Hitmonlee, jumping up and down. But Dragonite wasn't about to be finished. Summoning the last of his hunger, he devoured the remains in his bowl. Rhydon lifted his mush covered head, stared in astonishment, before falling over.

"I can't eat anymore," moaned the Drill Pokémon.

"THEN THE WINNER IS DRAGONITE, AND THE KILLER KYOGRES!" shouted Mew. For the fourth time, the Killer Kyogres cheered. "Well then, Groudons, you know the drill. Meet at the campfire tonight!"

After that little announcement, he floated towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo held out a hand, and Mew grudgingly gave him five dollars.

"You bet ten," growled Mewtwo.

"I bet that Swinub would win, but he got crushed out of the competition," retorted Mew. "You get half…you probably rigged Dragonite's food, anyway, so he would win."

**000**

Gliscor was lying in his bed, a groggy Gengar in his bed not too far away. Pidgeotto flew in.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I've been okay…better now that I've seen you," he said with a wink. Pidgeotto blushed.

"Well, we won," said Pidgeotto. "We get to spend another week together."

"Sounds good to me," said Gliscor with a grin.

**000**

**Gengar snickered. "Ah…young love. But seriously, those two were all over each other since the very beginning of this competition…makes me wonder if I'll find someone for myself…eh…who knows?"**

**000**

The Great Groudons were at the campfire for the fourth time in a row, and it was obvious that the mood was sour. Primape was sitting with her arms folded, angry, while Swinub had an icepack on his head. Kadabra almost looked like he was enjoying the tension filling his team, while Scizor just had an annoyed expression on her face.

**000**

"**I know I'm not going to be eliminated for a while," said Scizor. "But honestly? If we keep losing team members, it's going to get harder and harder for us to win challenges. Not to be a downer, but I'm not gonna lie."**

**000**

"**We voted for Bronzong," said Kadabra. "He performed apathetically and horribly in today's challenge, although I honestly don't think he'll care if he's sent home…he's just cannon fodder, waiting to be shot out and away."**

**000**

"Well, here we are again," said Mew, holding up the Pokeblocks. "I'm not gonna even give a fancy introduction this time…first Pokeblock goes to Rhydon!"

Rhydon grinned and got up to take his Pokeblock.

"Scizor…and Weavile," said Mew. Scizor and Weavile walked up side by side to take their Pokeblocks.

"Wooper…Clefairy…Kadabra…Mawile…and Swinub," said Mew. The five of them took their Pokeblocks, and Mew continued. "Ninetales, Hitmonlee."

Only Charmeleon, Lopunny, Primeape, and Bronzong were left. "Lopunny, you're safe too. And Charmeleon."

Both of them smirked as they got up to claim their Pokeblocks.

"We're down to two," said Mew, glancing at both of the remaining campers. "Well, will it be Mr. Apathy, or Ms. I-crush-my-own-teammates?"

Primeape clenched her fists, while Bronzong remained motionless.

"The final Pokeblock goes to…"

Kadabra and Lopunny exchanged a look of triumph.

"Bronzong!"

Lopunny gasped. Kadabra didn't say anything, but in his mind, he too was shocked.

Primeape stood still, as if she hadn't realized what was happening. Then with a ferocious cry, she leaped for Mew, a fist raised. Mewtwo stopped her with a telekinetic blast, and sent her flying backwards.

"Primeape, it's time to go!" shouted Mew, grinning at her in a most annoying fashion.

"Screw you!" snarled Primeape. She glanced at Lopunny, and made the slightest of nods in Kadabra's direction. Lopunny gave a tiny shake of her head.

'_So she doesn't want me to reveal Kadabra, eh?' _thought the Fighting Pokémon.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Lopunny, tell him I'm sorry."

"He should be sorry. He's safe, at your expense," said Lopunny, catching on.

**000**

**Lopunny smirked. "That little conversation of ours? It was meant to lead Weavile and her gang to think that BRONZONG was in our alliance, seeing as he got the last Pokeblock," she explained. "That way, Kadabra is safe for another round…and most likely myself as well, seeing as Weavile will want to eliminate all of my allies as well as myself."**

**000**

Primeape stomped to the dock, being watched by Mewtwo in case she tried to kill Mew again.

**000**

"**Last words, huh?" snarled Primeape. "How about this? Lopunny, don't trust Kadabra! He said he would be able to protect us, but look! I'm the fourth one out of this entire competition. I want Lopunny to win, but she can't do that while that sneaky little Psi Pokémon is still in this game."**

**She let out a huff. "I trust Lopunny, because despite her sort of…bitchy side, she's still my friend. I don't know why I ever trust Kadabra…all of his words about alliances and keeping us safe was a bunch of baloney!"**

"**Well, I've got nothing else to say really, except that I wish Lopunny luck in taking down that bitch, Weavile! Oh, and someone keep slugging Zubat for me. I hate that punk."**

**000**

**Weavile grinned. "I'm guessing that everyone thought I would go for Lopunny again…but it turns out that Clefairy, Mawile, and their friends were voting for Primeape, since she crushed Swinub. I figure that kicking off Primeape will weaken Lopunny…she'll be going soon as well…"**

"**But the best part of this night was that I got a little slip out of Lopunny- I'm guessing that their leader is Bronzong."**

**000**

"Watch out for Bronzong," whispered Weavile to Charmeleon. "Pass this on to the others…Gliscor, too."

Lopunny's ears pricked up. So Gliscor WAS with them…Kadabra was right again. But more importantly…their strategy worked.

**000**

"**Hook, line, and sinker," cooed Lopunny.**

**000**

"**I regret losing Primeape," said Kadabra. "But she will not have been voted off in vain. I'm willing to ensure that there is payback."**

**000**

**Gliscor scratched his head. "After that conversation with Pidgeotto, I'm feelin' a bit guilty about plotting with Weavile…but Pidgeotto's a strong contender…she won't be voted off quickly."**

**000**

"We're kicking ass," said Banette, relaxing in the hot tub. Cacturne sat beside him, his hat tilted down.

"Yes…but we should stay on our toes, all the same," said the scarecrow.

"Aw…you're worried about us?" asked Gardevoir, batting her eyelashes at him. Banette snickered.

"It's my job as leader to look out for you guys," said Cacturne, try not to show his discomfort show. "As I said, I'll make sure that you guys don't get voted off."

**000**

"**It's really great having a friend like Cacturne," said Banette. "I mean, he doesn't really smile much—heck, I haven't seen him smile at all…but he's a true friend."**

**000**

"**I would sort of call it strange," said Gardevoir. "I'm hanging out with two often shunned Pokémon, and a Prehistoric Pokémon to boot! But instead of being scary and mean like they're often spoke of, they're actually considerate, kind, and have senses of humor…I like them a lot…Cacturne in particular, even if he is a little distant."**

**000**

Oddish yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"Me too…see you tomorrow, okay?" said Bellsprout.

"Sure," said Oddish. He was happy. His team hadn't lost a challenge yet. Things couldn't get better.

**000**

And so we're done again. And le gasp! The first "official" alliance member is kicked off. That's right, Primeape is gone. I liked Primeape, but I think her voting off will spark the true war between Kadabra and Lopunny vs. Weavile.

You can get some sneak peeks at some oncoming couples. If you've figured some out, then you can post them in the review…although some of them MAY NOT BE WHAT YOU EXPECT.

In the next episode, our players will have to start using skill instead of strength. Who has talent? Who doesn't? Find out in the next episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND!

Gabite: Well, it's our turn to review, isn't it?

Primeape: Yeah. But who wants to hear the losers review? It's so stupid!

Gabite: Yeah, well, whatever…review, you jerks.

Primeape: OR I'LL POUND YOUR FACE SO HARD IT'LL LOOK LIKE MEWTWO'S MYSTERY MUSH WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT!


	6. Episode 6: Trouble in the Talent Show!

And so we're back! And to respond to my reviews (the ones that I can't PM)

Caleb- I haven't decided if I'm going to bring anyone back, but I MIGHT do a second season, because this fic is going by really quickly. Gabite and Charmeleon as a couple? Maybe…as for Scizor and Kabutops, they have to stop being so pissed at each other first.

Now that that's taken care of, time for another episode!

**000**

A loud ringing rang throughout the entire island. Mew stood at the intercom, shaking a loud bell into his microphone.

"CAMPERS! RISE AND SHINE!"

Kabutops kicked down the cabin door in rage. "WHAT THE HELL MAN! I WAS SLEEPING!"

Banette sighed, playing a Nintendo DSi on the floor. "At least you CAN sleep. I have chronic insomnia and it sucks."

Kabutops eyed him. "What're you playing, anyway?"

"Uh…Pokémon Platinum…raising my Torterra up."

"Okay…," said Kabutops. Then he yelled out to Mew again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Scizor punched down her door. "YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE, YOU ROCKHEAD!"

Kabutops snarled and stomped out to meet her at the center of the camp.

"I'm a rockhead! A ROCKHEAD WHO COULD KICK YOUR ASS!"

"TRY ME!"

"Will you both cut it out," groaned Gengar, stepping outside, stretching.

"I'll stop as soon as this idiot-"

"Who're you calling idiot!"

"STOP IT!" screamed Venonat, her eyes widening. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS TEARING US ALL APART!"

Surprisingly, everyone stopped. Venonat let out a huge breath.

**000**

"**I don't know what came over me," said Venonat, looking bewildered. "But hey! They all listen to me!"**

**000**

The groggy group of campers marched into the mess hall, sitting at the tables. Banette seemed to be the only one that was fully awake. Hitmonlee fell back asleep, falling into his cereal bowl.

"Good morning, my little campers," said Mew, walking in, Mewtwo at his side. The taller Pokémon snapped his fingers at Hitmonlee.

"HEY! BOY! GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA THAT CEREAL!"

Hitmonlee raised his head tiredly, trying not to fall asleep again.

"Anyways…," said Mew, coughing a little bit. "I've got to announce this challenge early, so you all have time to prepare."

"Prepare?" echoed Kadabra.

"Prepare for what?" asked Gengar.

"Well you see…today's challenge is…the Talent Show!" shouted Mew, throwing confetti in the air.

This didn't have quite the effect he wanted.

"I'm not participating," said Bronzong, his voice flat.

"Well, I'm sorry, Bronzong, but you don't have a choice!" yelled Mew, as if he enjoyed revealing the certain catches of the challenge. "EVERYONE has to compete. So, we gave you all this time to think about what talent you have, and if you can use it!"

**000**

**Ninetales smiled. "We're going to win this one."**

**000**

"What if you don't have a talent?" asked Bellsprout timidly.

"THEN YOU HAVE ALL OF THIS TIME TO THINK OF ONE!" shouted Mew. Bellsprout quivered.

**000**

"**O-oh god!" croaked Bellsprout. "I don't have a talent! The one thing I can do is tap dance, but no one wants to see that!"**

**000**

"Meet up with me and Mewtwo at the center of the campgrounds at 3 o'clock!" said Mew. "And don't be late. Good luck…you'll need it, because Mewtwo's a hard judge."

**000**

"What kind of talent are you going to perform?" asked Banette to Kabutops.

"I'll have to beat Scizor, so it'll be something good," replied the shellfish. "What about you?"

"Me and Cacturne have a plan," said Banette, grinning.

**000**

"So, I'm carving an ice sculpture, and Charmeleon and Ninetales are playing with fire," said Weavile. She turned to the remaining two members of her alliance. "And you two?"

"I don't have a talent," muttered Hitmonlee dejectedly.

"Then you need to find one. Rhydon?"

"I'll try to do a rap…or beatbox or something…I don't really have much of a talent."

"Then we're good…this time…we'll kick those Kyogres' butts!" declared Weavile.

**000**

"Come on, Bellsprout, you have to be able to do something!" said Oddish, trying to cheer up the Flower Pokémon.

"All I can do is tap dance," muttered Bellsprout miserably.

"Well, so can I! We can tap dance together!" said Oddish. Bellsprout looked up.

"All right…if you're sure."

**000**

"Trust me, Lopunny, we'll win for sure if we do this."

"Okay…but if something happens to me-"

"Oh, don't worry…it'll be just fine."

**000**

"So, what are you doing for your talent?" asked Mismagius, lounging in a chair next to Gardevoir.

"I suppose I'll just dance," said Gardevoir, shrugging. "And yourself?"

"I'm going to do a magic show. Lileep is my assistant," said Mismagius. "She's a good friend to help me out like this. Hey, speaking of friends, why aren't you hanging with your usual gang?"

"They're all off preparing by themselves," said Gardevoir. She noticed Mismagius looking away. "Is something wrong?"

Mismagius sighed. "Well, I'm not trying to be jealous, but you've just got a lot of friends on this island…I don't."

"What about Lileep?"

"She only agreed because she didn't have a talent. She thought helping me was the best thing she could do for the team. Meanwhile, Cacturne, Banette, and Kabutops are all your pals."

Gardevoir bit her lip. Should she tell her? Cacturne said to try and keep it secret, but…

"We're not just friends, Mismagius," said Gardevoir quietly. She glanced around. "We're in an alliance."

"An alliance?" asked Mismagius, gaping at her. "You four are working together?"

"Not in a bad way!" said Gardevoir. "We're not trying to get rid of people. We're just working together, trying to stay in the game longer."

"But you're still working together."

"Well, yes…listen…if Cacturne lets me, I want to have you in our alliance."

"Me?" asked Mismagius, shocked. "Why?"

"Well…you seem lonely…and I think that you're pretty cool…and you're smart…"

"Really?" asked Mismagius. "But what about the others?"

"Banette's already approved of you," said Gardevoir, smiling. Mismagius looked away.

"The way he keeps looking at me…you don't think he likes me, do you?" asked Mismagius.

"Why? Don't you like him?" asked Gardevoir, concerned.

"Well…I-I don't know…I'll need time to figure it out," the Magical Pokémon said.

"So what do you say? Join our alliance?" asked the Embrace Pokémon.

"Sure…if Cacturne lets me."

"He most likely will. He's stern, but not unkind."

**000**

"**I probably shouldn't have done that," admitted Gardevoir. "But from what I've seen of her, she isn't mean, unkind, or cruel. She's smart and fairly friendly…so why not have her join us?"**

**000**

Soon, it was three o'clock. The campers slowly made their way back to the center of the island. There, Mew and Mewtwo had set up a large stage, complete with some nice red curtains and some colorful stage lights.

"Snazzy," commented Charmeleon.

"Indeed," said Bronzong, floating past the lizard.

"All righty then!" said Mew, sitting at a table with Mewtwo. "When we call your name, go back stage and get your supplies…or just start doing what your talent is if you don't have supplies."

"Okay then…first up we have…Kabutops!"

Kabutops grinned and marched up onto the stage. He gave Scizor a mocking look. He grabbed a log from back stage and set it down in front of him.

"A log?" murmured Ninetales.

"Oh boy," said Cacturne. "This is definitely his style."

Kabutops remained motionless. Mew exchanged a glance with Mewtwo. This was boring.

Then, all of a sudden, Kabutops began to hack and slash at the log. Sawdust hovered in the air as the Shellfish continued to cut and slash the wood. Mew and Mewtwo ducked to avoid the flying woodchips.

After a couple of minutes, he was done. "Ta-da!" he shouted.

There was a sculpture of Scizor up there, holding a sign saying "I am a bitch."

"Wow…," said Mew, snickering. "Now that's what I call a method of self expression. Mewtwo?"

"I like it."

"Okay, good job Kabutops. Next we have Scizor."

**000**

"**He's going down," vowed Scizor.**

**000**

"**What the heck! That was my idea!" shouted Weavile.**

**000**

Scizor stretched before slamming a large slab of rock onto the stage.

"Now what?" asked Mew.

He got his answer as Scizor began to pummel the rock with her fists. Mewtwo summoned a barrier as rocks and dust began to fly at the two judges. When it finally stopped, the two legendary Psychics looked.

There was now a stone sculpture of Kabutops on the stage, holding a sign that said "I am a dumb ass."

Mew let out another laugh. "That goes well with me, too."

"Yeah," muttered Mewtwo.

"Next up is…Charmeleon and Ninetales!"

And so the lineups began. Charmeleon and Ninetales tossed flame batons back and forth, doing elaborate tricks with the fire. They did okay. Pidgeotto used her wings to create a small tornado. And then Venonat tried doing a dance, but she spun around too much and fell over, dizzy.

"Gliscor and Zubat!"

They were doing a set of aerial acrobatics together. They were looking pretty good, until Zubat crashed into a stage light.

**000**

"**That guy's a pain magnet," said Gliscor, shaking his head.**

**000**

**Zubat smiled, revealing that he was now missing one of his back teeth. "Well…that's okay! At least it wasn't any worse, right?"**

**He kept smiling, until he frowned. "WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!"**

**000**

Wooper did a funky balancing act, hitting balls and such into the air with his tail and stuff. Mawile juggled, while Clefairy did ballet. They all did pretty good, but Mew and Mewtwo weren't really impressed.

"Next up is…Dragonite!"

Dragonite smiled, walking up onto the stage, taking a humorous bow, and then walking off.

"What's he doing?" asked Banette.

"I…have no idea," replied Houndoom.

Dragonite walked over and picked up a large boulder, holding it up with one hand.

"Whoa!" gasped Lileep.

"Big deal," growled Rhydon.

Dragonite then picked up the entire stage, holding it with two hands.

"Okay…not bad, not bad," commented Mewtwo.

Dragonite then grabbed two trees, holding one in each hand, and uprooted them both out of the ground.

"Awesome!" shouted Oddish.

Dragonite took a few steps forward, but unfortunately, he slipped on one of the balls Wooper had been balancing. He toppled over, dropping the large trees, which fell towards Mew and Mewtwo.

"ABANDON TABLE!" shouted Mew, as he and Mewtwo teleported to safety. The trees fell to the ground with a loud smashing noise. When all of the dirt in the air settled, Mew could be seen glaring at Dragonite. The orange Pokémon smiled back sheepishly.

"You're disqualified," said Mew shortly. Dragonite frowned unhappily, then flew off, head drooping.

After that little scare, things weren't looking good for the Killer Kyogres. Mismagius tried to do her magic show with Lileep, but the poor Pokémon fainted in fright when Mismagius offered to saw her in half. Gengar spun plates on his hand, but they fell when he laughed after seeing Kabutops's and Scizor's sculptures again. Meanwhile, Swinub burped the alphabet, Weavile carved a good sculpture, and Rhydon's beatboxing was met with moderate approval.

Hitmonlee was in the back, freaking out. "I still don't have a talent! Why don't I have a talent!" he muttered, eyes twitching.

He looked to the stage, where Houndoom and Shinx were jumping through flaming hoops. Hitmonlee kicked the supply box in the back. Some sunglasses fell out.

"Hmmm," said Hitmonlee, pondering on what he could do. Then, the light bulb in his brain flickered on.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

After Houndoom's fiery hoops set the curtains on fire, it was Cacturne and Banette's turn. They both stepped on the stage.

"And so here we have a ventriloquist comedy routine, by Cacturne and Banette!"

"Thanks," they both said, no mouths moving. Of course, with one having holes for a mouth, and the other with a zipped up mouth, that wasn't saying much.

"So Banette-"

"BORING!" shouted Mewtwo.

Silence. Mew glared at Mewtwo. Mewtwo glared back. Mewtwo's glare was meaner.

"As I was saying, so Banette-"

Mewtwo coughed. Banette abandoned the routine.

"Something wrong with you, purple?"

"You're boring me," drawled Mewtwo.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and cut that little cord on the back of your neck?"

"Why don't you unzip your mouth!" snarled Mewtwo.

"Why don't you zip up yours!" shot back Banette.

Mewtwo roared in fury as he and Banette leaped for each other. Dragonite grabbed Mewtwo, while Cacturne restrained the Ghost Pokémon.

"COME ON! HE HAS IT COMING!"

"Intermission time," said Mew, smacking his forehead.

**000**

"**If we lose, I'm not gonna vote off Banette," said Pidgeotto. "I sort of pity him- Mewtwo, one of the judges, is out to get him in this whole competition. That's it."**

**000**

After Banette and Mewtwo both calmed down, it was Lapras's turn. She began to sing on the stage. But she had only gone through a couple of lines before Mew stopped her.

"Lapras, I'm sorry, but that song is too damn creepy for us to listen to."

"I hate Perish Song," said Mewtwo with a shudder.

Next came Gardevoir. As she had told Mismagius before, she began to dance. At first it was very simple, but it gradually grew more complex. But all the while, she remained graceful, light on her feet, and looking very beautiful.

Cacturne had his eyes on her, watching her thoughtfully.

"Oy. Cacturne. You're watching Gardevoir like a hungry Mightyena," said Banette.

"I'm wondering if she'll win the challenge for us. That's all. She dances well."

"Sure…that's all you were staring at," muttered Banette. Cacturne looked at him.

"Why don't you go ogle Mismagius?"

"I DON'T OGLE HER!"

While Mew was tempted to give Gardevoir the victory because she was gorgeous, he managed to keep some self control.

"Hitmonlee! You're up next!" shouted Mew.

He didn't appear on the stage.

"Uh, Hitmonlee? You gonna come out?"

There was more silence. Then there was the sound of music being turned on.

Mew listened. "What's that?"

Mewtwo listened as well. "Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seger."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Don't ask."

All of a sudden, Hitmonlee slid on the stage. He was dressed in a collared shirt, a pair of boxers, and he had sunglasses on.

"Oh dear god, not THIS!" shouted Mewtwo. "DAMNIT!"

Hitmonlee began to dance and sing along with the song.

"_Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music aln 't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock'n' roll

_Still like that old time rock'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll!"_

Mewtwo sent a shadow ball flying at the music player. As the music stopped, Hitmonlee stopped instantly.

"How'd I do?" asked the Fighting Pokémon._  
_  
"Okay, redoing Tom Cruise's Risky Business scene is NOT a talent!" shouted Mewtwo in anger. "You just ruined a good song!"

"And now everyone gets to point and laugh at you," added Mew. "Come on everyone!"

Most of the contestants did as Mew said and began to laugh at Hitmonlee. Sighing, the poor Fighting Pokémon walked off the stage, depressed.

While everyone was still cackling at Hitmonlee's "talent", Bronzong took the opportunity to go up on stage and get his talent over with. He spun around in a circle and floated off.

"Ha…ha…wait, Bronzong? Is THAT your talent?"

"Yup."

"But you just spun around in a circle!"

"Next you'll be telling me that I'm on a game show, Mr. Obvious."

"O…kay," said Mew, glaring at the Steel type. "Anyways, we have Lopunny and Kadabra next."

As soon as Mew finished speaking, Kadabra appeared on stage in a puff of smoke. He was wearing a top hat and a red tie.

"Thank you for the marvelous introduction, Mew," he said. "Anyways…seeing as Mismagius didn't really complete her show, I am sure you won't object to seeing another."

Mismagius scowled at him.

**000**

"**He may have fancy words and a sleek personality, but deep down, he's just a sarcastic jerk," growled Mismagius. "It's not my fault that Lileep fainted!"**

**000**

"And I also have Lopunny as my lovely assistant," added Kadabra. He took off his top hat, reached in, and pulled Lopunny out by the hand. She had on a glittery dress, and she waved to the crowd (ignoring Weavile's boos).

"Who wouldn't want this lovely lady to come out of your hat?" he asked the crowd. Mew grinned. This was pretty good.

Kadabra used telekinesis to float himself towards Mew. "Pick a card," he ordered.

Mew chose one from the middle. "Memorize it, then give it back to me."

Mew did as he was told, and Kadabra slid the card back into the deck. Then he threw all of the cards in the air.

After they had all landed on the ground, Kadabra and Lopunny gathered up the cards. Kadabra shuffled the deck, then handed a card to Mew.

"Is that your card?" he asked. Mew narrowed his eyes. He had had an Ace of Clubs before, but he now had a seven of hearts.

"No," he said. Kadabra took it back, examined the card, before handing the same card back to Mew.

"Really? Are you sure?" As Mew was about to make a snappy retort, his eyes widened. The card was now an Ace of Clubs.

Kadabra proceeded to perform many tricks after that. He successfully chopped Lopunny in half, and he later on conjured up Zubat out of nowhere (when Zubat was asked, he couldn't remember what had happened). He continued to dazzle the crowd with the art of magic and mystery.

"Well, thank you, my dear audience," he said, smiling. "I hope you enjoyed the show. Ta-ta."

And with that, he and Lopunny climbed back into the top hat. At the same time, he and Lopunny walked out from behind a tree near where Clefairy and Mawile were sitting. They both took a bow (to loud applause, even from the Kyogres), and took their seats.

"Wow…that'll be hard to beat," commented Mew. Then he called out. "Bellsprout, Oddish! You're up!"

Both of the Grass Types hopped out, wearing a bow tie and a hat, with Bellsprout holding a cane. Oddish turned on an old, happy tune, and they began to tap dance. Both of the Pokémon were smiling, enjoying the fun.

**000**

"**Not only was it cute, but it was good," said Mismagius. "Very original."**

**000**

Eventually, their little dance number ended. They received almost as much applause as Kadabra and Lopunny.

"Well, while you two did excellent, I'm afraid you placed second. The winners are Kadabra, Lopunny, as well as the rest of the Great Groudons!"

"We…won?" asked Mawile. Clefairy hugged her friend tightly. Swinub was literally bouncing with happiness.

"Well then, Killer Kyogres, you're going to have to meet me at the campfire. But don't be so sad. After all, it's only your first elimination ceremony. See ya tonight!"

And with that, he and Mewtwo teleported away.

**000**

"Well, Kadabra, we did it," said Lopunny, smiling at him. "We managed to win our team invincibility for the first time."

"Indeed," said Kadabra. "But our work for today isn't finished yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Lopunny.

"Gliscor. We have to eliminate him," remarked Kadabra. "If we let him stay in for too long, he'll make it to the merge. And then Weavile will gain another alliance member."

"But I thought you said he hadn't decided?"

"We cannot afford to take risks," insisted Kadabra.

"So how are we going to get him eliminated?" asked Lopunny. "He's not even on our team."

"You need to cause him to slip up…do something bad for the team."

"Like what?"

"You have feminine wiles…use them, and figure it out."

"All right," grumbled Lopunny. "I'd better go take care of this."

"Meet me by the lake later," said Kadabra as she walked away.

**000**

"Any ideas on who to eliminate?" asked Banette.

"Dragonite, maybe," said Gardevoir. "He did well until he nearly killed the judges. Imagine what would've happened if he HAD."

"Well…Zubat might have to go," said Kabutops. "He's just sort of getting screwed over in every challenge he's in."

"Do you think it'll be one of us?" asked Gardevoir.

"Cacturne said he wouldn't let that happen," Banette reminded her.

"But can we truly trust him?" asked Gardevoir.

"Of course! Cacturne is no traitor. By the way, he's calling for an alliance meeting after the ceremony."

'_Good…I can bring Mismagius,'_ thought Gardevoir.

**000**

Lopunny noticed Gliscor, flying low towards the ground. "Perfect," she whispered.

She walked up to him. "Oh, hey Gliscor. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hey, Lopunny," he said. "I liked the magic show."

"Thanks…I'm sure you would've done well too, if Zubat hadn't messed it up for you," said Lopunny.

"Heh…who knows?"

"No, really!" said Lopunny. "A big, strong, handsome person like you would do great in a talent show."

"I- wait, big- handsome?" asked Gliscor, confused. What was going on?

**000**

Kadabra sat on a rock by the lake. "She's taking her sweet time."

Pidgeotto landed nearby, and looked into the water. She didn't seem to know that Kadabra was there. Kadabra deliberately brushed his tail against a rock. Pidgeotto looked up quickly.

"Oh, hey Kadabra. I liked your magic tricks."

"Greetings, Pidgeotto," said Kadabra. "It is a pleasure to see you. What brings you to the lake?"

"Oh, I was just coming here to think…get my thoughts straight," replied the bird.

"Ah…is something troubling you?" asked Kadabra.

"Well uh…yeah…"

"How about this. Take a walk with me, and we can discuss the issue, if you choose."

"All right."

**000**

"Why the heck are you flirting with me?" asked Gliscor, trying not to be tempted.

"Why not?" asked Lopunny, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, for one, we've hardly talked…"

"I'm just so shy," lamented Lopunny. "I thought that if I tried being more obvious, it would get your attention."

"It worked," muttered the Fang Scorp Pokémon. Then he shook his head. "Well, I mean—I'm with Pidgeotto!"

"Is it official?" asked Lopunny, her voice soft and quiet.

Gliscor didn't answer.

"Oh come on, Gliscor," said Lopunny. "Don't you like me? Pidgeotto won't ever have to know…"

Gliscor closed his eyes tightly. He had to keep his cool. But damn this stupid bunny!

**000**

"So yes…I think he may be interested, but if he isn't? I really like him," finished Pidgeotto.

Kadabra was trying to ignore the feelings of guilt in his chest. After all, he had just told Lopunny to find away to get Gliscor eliminated.

Kadabra knew, that as he looked at Pidgeotto's stressed and worried face, that he couldn't go through with their plan. Seeing this poor Pokémon attracted, but uncertain, was making him feel sympathetic, which was rare from him. And if she saw her crush with a certain attractive bunny, she'd be heartbroken.

'_I can't let Lopunny go through with this…I need to speak to her as soon as possible,' _thought Kadabra.

"So, do you think it'll work out?" asked Pidgeotto, looking at the Psychic. They stepped out of the woods.

"Don't worry…I'm sure things will turn out okay," said Kadabra. Then he turned forward and froze. Pidgeotto followed his gaze.

Kadabra saw Gliscor and Lopunny, very close to one another, a few meters away. And Kadabra saw what was about to happen before it did. As both Pokémon were watching Gliscor planted a kiss on Lopunny's cheek, as she turned her head at the last second.

Kadabra glanced next to him. Pidgeotto's eyes were wide and hurt, and he saw a tear trickle down them. She flew off in a flurry of feathers. Gliscor snapped out of his daze and looked into the sky.

"Oh shit!" he yelled.

**000**

That night at the campfire, the normally cheerful Kyogres were angry. No, not tense or anxious. Angry. Because in a few hours, every resident on the island knew what happened to Pidgeotto.

Surprisingly, more people were angry at Gliscor than Lopunny. Most of the people considered Lopunny to be flirtatious anyway, getting angry at Gliscor for not being able to resist her advances. When Gliscor tried to defend himself by saying he and Pidgeotto weren't even a couple, it was a hollow excuse.

"Well, campers, despite all of the scandals and events of today," said Mew. "I still have this ceremony going. There are 17 Kyogres in front of me. Only 16 will be staying tonight. So without further ado, let's begin."

"The first Pokeblock goes to…Oddish," said Mew. Oddish smiled and walked up.

"Bellsprout…Gardevoir…Shinx…Gengar…and Houndoom," said Mew, tossing Pokeblocks to them.

"Cacturne and Banette, and Mismagius and Lileep," continued the host. Seven contestants remained: Dragonite, Lapras, Zubat, Gliscor, Kabutops, Venonat, and Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, Kabutops, and Lapras," called out Mew. The three of them went to collect their Pokeblocks.

"Venonat."

"And Zubat."

"Well, well, well…what a surprise," said Mew. "The strongest and the coolest are both in the bottom two…Dragonite, you almost killed me, and Gliscor…well, we already know what happened. So what will they do? Get rid of the guy who messed up the challenge, or the guy who messed up his love life?"

Gliscor's eyes widened in panic. Dragonite was frowning in anticipation.

**000**

**Lapras scowled at the camera. "I know who I voted for.**

**000**

"**He really messed up," growled Houndoom.**

**000**

"**It's a shame—he could've been such a strong competitor," said Cacturne, shrugging.**

**000**

"And the remaining Pokeblock goes to…Dragonite."

Gliscor looked at them all. "Really?"

"Really," said Gardevoir, giving him a look of loathing.

"Leading someone on, only to go for someone else? That's pretty low, even for me," growled Banette.

Dragonite looked at him apologetically. "Sorry."

"Sorry, Gliscor, it's time to go. I usually expect there to be mixed votes, but 15 people voted you off!"

"Fifteen?" repeated Gliscor. "So who else didn't vote for me?"

Pidgeotto turned her head away. Gliscor stared at her, trying to find a way to speak.

"After all that, you still didn't vote for him?" questioned Mismagius incredulously. Pidgeotto shook her head.

"I couldn't," she whispered.

"All right…I'm leaving. I get it," said Gliscor, hanging his head. He floated off, head still hung low.

**000**

"**Oh great," said Gliscor, shaking his head in the confessional. "My last lovely words when I'm on this show. How great is this?"**

"**Look, I didn't mean to do what I did! But come on! That flirty bunny was all over me. Friggin' feminine wiles screwed me over. Of all the ways I could've been voted off…"**

"**All right, I know. I screwed up. Big. But if I have to pick someone to win, I pick Pidgeotto. No, not that stupid bunny. Pidgeotto. And if you ever DO show this…well, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk."**

"**That's about it…why don't I just leave? It's not like anyone wants to hear what I have to say…"**

**000**

"Another success," said Lopunny. Kadabra wasn't sharing her enthusiasm.

"I told you to make him screw up, not make him cheat and shatter another person's heart," he said coldly.

"Well, how else was I supposed to work?" asked Lopunny. "When did you care about others, anyway? "

"It's not that that's the issue. It's that you've essentially angered all of the people on the other team, and some on our own. It's going to be a lot harder for me to protect you now."

**000**

"**While I could say it was my fault for telling Lopunny to get rid of Gliscor, I did NOT want her to hurt Pidgeotto, especially after I spoke with her," said Kadabra. "I can't really associate with her at all now…it's going to be much harder to give her orders."**

**000**

**Scizor folded her arms. "I know I didn't want to listen to Weavile, but honestly? Lopunny really should go home. It takes two people to have an affair. Gliscor isn't the only guilty one."**

**000**

"How is she doing?" asked Mismagius. She and Gardevoir were waiting for Lapras to give them the news.

"She's crying…I don't blame her," said Lapras.

"I'd be pissed. I'd crush Banette's skull if-," Mismagius stopped mid speech.

"So you do like him!" said Gardevoir in triumph. Mismagius glared at her.

"Well, if he even has a skull…," said Lapras. "I think Pidgeotto just needs some time."

"Well…she better get over him quick," warned Mismagius.

"Why?"

"If she's acting depressed and not doing well in challenges, she may get voted off," said Mismagius.

"Well, we're off to go get some late night snacks," said Gardevoir. "Do you want to come, Lapras?"

"I would, but Pidgeotto really needs a shoulder to cry on right now," said Lapras. "Thanks for inviting me, though!"

**000**

"**Lapras is such a good friend," said Mismagius. "She's one of the few people on this team who I could really trust…I just hope Cacturne and the others are going to be kind. I'm being introduced to their alliance."**

**000**

Gardevoir led Mismagius to their usual hang out, on a couple of rocks down by the beach. Cacturne, Banette, and Kabutops were there waiting. Banette's eyes widened, and Kabutops stood up, but Cacturne didn't react.

"Well Gardevoir?" he asked, his voice calm, but not unkind. "Why is Mismagius with you?"

"I was wondering if Mismagius could join our alliance," said Gardevoir.

Banette arched a brow, and then Kabutops folded his arms. But all Cacturne said was "Why?"

"Well…I just thought we could be stronger…after all, she's good right?"

Banette nodded.

"It'll be a lot harder keeping five people in rather than four," said Cacturne darkly. Gardevoir frowned.

"But if I didn't accept her, we'd have to vote her off, I suppose…and five is stronger than four," said Cacturne. "We'll vote. Banette?"

"I want her in," said Banette, grinning.

"Kabutops?"

"Sure."

"And I guess I'm okay with it," said Cacturne. He looked at Mismagius. "You're one of us now. Just don't go telling everyone."

Mismagius grinned. "Thanks, Cacturne. So what's the meeting for?"

"Nothing really," admitted Cacturne. "I just like it when we all hang out together."

"Sucks about what happened to Pidgeotto," said Kabutops. "I would've murdered Gliscor."

"I sort of pity him…I don't think he meant to cheat…even if they weren't together," said Cacturne. "I'm guessing that Lopunny will be packing her bags soon."

"I never liked her," said Mismagius.

"Yeah…stupid bunny," added Banette.

"I bet she was TRYING to get Gliscor eliminated," said Gardevoir. "I mean, he was a strong competitor."

"Should we try to get her eliminated?" asked Kabutops, looking at Cacturne.

"No. We're not going to stoop to her level. The goal of this alliance was to try and get us all further in the game."

"Yeah, we weren't going to try and screw people over," said Banette.

"We're better people," said Cacturne. "And I promise that I'll get you all into the merge."

**000**

And now we are done.

Sucks for Gliscor huh? Although he COULD'VE fought the temptation. Don't get the idea that I didn't like him—I actually liked Gliscor a lot.

Poor Pidgeotto, but she better get over her sadness quick, like Mismagius said.

And so the Kyogres have finally lost. They're going to start losing challenges now. We can't have them win every time.

BY THE WAY! If you don't get Hitmonlee's "talent", then search "Risky Business Dance Scene" on Youtube or something. If you see Tom Cruise dancing in it, you've got the right one.

And Bellsprout and Oddish tap dancing is badass.

Touching speech made by Cacturne in the end. And points for Kadabra for feeling sympathy.

Next time, our contestants are going to have a ball. Just as long as they don't get hit by it!

Gliscor: Well, I guess I'm gonna request a review. Thanks for reviewing people! And here's to many more!


	7. Episode 7: Of Balls and Boys

-insert random intro here-

And we're back with another thrilling episode of Total Pokémon Island!

**000**

"So…what you're saying is…it isn't an alliance, but more like a dynamic duo?" asked Bellsprout.

"Yeah!" said Oddish, smiling. "I really want to try and get us to the final two, you know what I mean?"

"But…isn't that an alliance?" asked Bellsprout nervously.

"Alliances usually have more people," explained Oddish. "And alliances are mean. They usually go and try to eliminate people left and right. But you and I are nicer than that, right?"

"Yeah…I-I think so."

"Bellsprout…you need to be more confident with yourself. Sometimes, you have to stop being nervous, stop worrying about what other people think, and just act."

"Maybe you're right, Oddish," said Bellsprout, sighing. "I just like staying in my comfort zone…my little box."

"Well, you should try and take a step out of it once in a while," said Oddish, patting Bellsprout on the arm with one of his feet. "I mean, come on, you like Lileep, and if you just ask her, I'm sure-"

"Wait…how'd you know I like Lileep?" asked Bellsprout, his beady eyes widening.

"Uh…?" said Oddish, trying to avoid the question.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Bellsprout, his panic starting to rise. "Does she know? What if she knows! What if she just doesn't like me! How many people have figured it out! Oh…OH GOD!"

**000**

"**I like Bellsprout, and he could be a really strong competitor!" said Oddish, standing up in the confessional. "He just needs to work on his faith in himself…and panicking a little less."**

**000**

"So…of all of the boys, who do you think is the cutest?" asked Venonat, looking at Shinx and Lileep with her red eyes. They were sitting in the center of camp, talking about Venonat's favorite thing: boys.

"I think Swinub is pretty cute," admitted Shinx. "That little snout of his…and his fur…they just make me giggle."

"Well, it depends on what you're asking," said Lileep. "Do you mean cute as in cute, or as in attractive?"

Mismagius floated towards them. "What are you three doing?" she asked curiously.

"We're trying to figure out which boy is the cutest," said Venonat. "Well, most attractive, anyway. Shinx says Swinub, and I said Diglett, and Lileep totally dodged the question."

"Pssssh! I'll give Diglett some credit, but Swinub?" asked Mismagius. "If I had to pick, I'd say Banette, Gengar, and I'll even give Gliscor some points, even if he's a total jackass."

Ninetales and Scizor both appeared, hearing the conversation about the guys. "Did I hear right? We're rating boys on looks?" asked Ninetales, grinning.

Mawile appeared with Clefairy at her side, while Gardevoir, Lapras, and Pidgeotto made their way over.

"I personally think that Houndoom, Charmeleon, and Kabutops all have some charm," said Ninetales.

"Psssh! Kabutops!" asked Scizor. "He's a total jerk!"

"But you can't deny that he's handsome, Scizor," teased Ninetales.

"I'm not denying anything; I'm stating it," retorted Scizor. "I'll agree with you on Charmeleon, and Gliscor was pretty hot. And if I was still a Scyther, I MIGHT'VE been attracted to Wooper, seeing as we'd both be pre-evolutions."

"I say that Gengar and Banette get some credit," said Clefairy. "But Oddish is pretty cute. And I also think that Houndoom is pretty good if you like the bad boy type."

"How about you, Gardevoir?" asked Shinx.

"I don't know…I think Cacturne is kind of attractive," said Gardevoir thoughtfully.

This was met by a lot of laughter.

"Gardevoir, really?" asked Mawile. "You could get any guy you wanted on this island, and you think CACTURNE is cute?"

"Well, who do you like?" retorted Gardevoir.

"Well, I say Wooper is pretty good. I guess Rhydon and Gengar aren't so bad, either. Kadabra is acceptable."

"We should make a list of the hottest guys!" shouted Venonat. Lopunny walked over, interest piqued, and Weavile came over as well.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mismagius, eyeing Lopunny with obvious dislike.

"I just thought I'd come and help make the list," said Lopunny coolly.

"Can't ALL girls participate?" asked Weavile, folding her arms.

"Well, sure! Let's get this list started!" shouted Shinx.

**000**

Later on that day, the intercom rang out.

"CAMPERS!" he shouted. "MEET ME IN THE GYMNASIUM IN TEN MINUTES! IT'S A LITTLE BIT FURTHER AWAY FROM THE CAMP, BUT IT'S NEAR THE LAKE!"

"There's a gymnasium?" asked Banette.

"KIND OF!" said the intercom.

"How did he hear that?" asked Houndoom, who was lying near Banette.

The campers trudged to the gymnasium, which was made of bricks, and was fairly large. There was some nice wooden flooring inside, with some bleachers for sitting on. There was a line in the center, covered with balls that were painted to resemble Pokeballs.

"Welcome, campers!" shouted Mew. He stepped towards the new arrivals. "So today's challenge is- wait a minute, where are all of the girls?"

All of the campers in the gym then realized that everyone inside of the building was male.

"Uh…why aren't there any girls?" asked Mew, bewildered.

"Sorry, we're here!" came a voice from the doorway. The girls filed into the gymnasium, led by Lopunny.

"O-kay…," said Mew, clearing his throat. "Anyways, today's challenge is going to be fun. Because today we're going to play…"

Using telekinesis, he hurled one of the Pokeballs at Zubat, who fell out of the sky.

"Dodge ball," he finished, grinning evilly.

"Oh boy," said Hitmonlee.

"The rules are simple. You all go to your team's court. After that happens, you all try and hit each other with the balls. If you are hit, you are OUT! If you catch another player's ball, then that player is out! Any questions?"

"Is this even fair?" asked Weavile. "They have three more people than we do!"

"It's your own fault for losing the first four challenges. Try sucking less!" advised Mew, smirking. Weavile gritted her teeth, but didn't respond.

"Okay then. Everyone, get on your sides of the field, NOW!" shouted Mewtwo, who was refereeing. The campers drifted to their sides of the field. The heavy hitters, like Gengar and Charmeleon, stood in front, while some of the less aggressive players stood further away. Bronzong, most notably, stood far away in a corner.

"I'm not doing anything," he stated flatly.

Cacturne looked at Gardevoir. "What were you all doing, anyway?" asked the Grass Pokémon.

"Nothing!" said Gardevoir. "Just girl stuff."

"Oh…alright."

"ON YOUR MARK!" shouted Mew.

"GET SET…"

"GO!"

The Pokémon ran forward, determined to seize a Pokeball and throw them at other people. Charmeleon reached the center of the field first, and hurled the ball at Lileep. Being rather slow, she couldn't dodge. She let out a cry as she was hit.

"You're out, Lileep!" shouted Mewtwo. Lileep slid off of the field.

Scizor took the field, swinging her arm in a wide arc. Zubat was knocked out of the sky for a second time.

"Zubat! OUT!"

Hitmonlee ran forward, throwing the ball at the large and bulky Dragonite. However, Dragonite saw it coming and caught the ball in his hand.

"Tom Cruise, you are out!"

"MY NAME IS HITMONLEE!"

"Really? Because after your little dance number in the last challenge, I couldn't tell."

Hitmonlee stomped off of the field and walked away.

**000**

"**It was one little thing!" shouted Hitmonlee in the confessional. He threw up his hands. "I mean, is it REALLY SUCH A BIG DEAL! No! But no one is EVER gonna let me live this down!"**

**000**

Dragonite took the ball in his hand and threw it across the field surprisingly quick. Scizor and Weavile both dodged, but Swinub was knocked over towards the back. The poor Pokémon was knocked into the wall.

"Sorry!" shouted Dragonite. A dazed Swinub muttered a response and stumbled off the field.

Kadabra picked up a ball with telekinesis and whipped it at Oddish, but the Weed Pokémon nimbly moved to the side to avoid the blow. As Kadabra was about to curse with frustration, Gengar threw a ball at him. Kadabra used his telekinesis to stop it.

"That is so lame, dude!" shouted Gengar from across the field.

Lopunny picked up a ball and threw it straight at Pidgeotto. The bird didn't even try to dodge.

"Out!"

Pidgeotto gloomily floated off the field.

"What's wrong, Pidgeotto?" asked Gardevoir. "You could've dodged that!"

"What's the point?" asked the Flying Pokémon gloomily.

Mismagius gave Lapras a meaningful look.

**000**

"**Maybe Mismagius was right," said Lapras thoughtfully.**

**000**

But as Mismagius and Lapras were exchanging glances, Weavile hit Lapras.

"Ha! You're too easy of a target," said Weavile mockingly.

"Two can play at that game!" shouted Banette, throwing a ball at Rhydon. The Drill Pokémon couldn't reach it, and it hit him in the leg.

"Lapras and Rhydon are both out!" shouted Mewtwo.

Kabutops threw a ball at Scizor, but she dodged. She tossed a ball at Kabutops, and HE dodged. This was their private war.

Kadabra watched them both go at it. "Ah…marvelous," he commented. Then he felt the pain of being hit in the head by Gardevoir throwing a ball.

"OUT!"

Charmeleon gritted his teeth. It was time to take things up a notch. The Fire type Pokémon nailed Venonat in the side, while he ALMOST hit Bellsprout, who dodged at the last minute. Weavile caught Houndoom off guard and knocked him out of the competition. Charmeleon threw a ball at Cacturne, but it missed. Weavile threw another ball at Cacturne, but he jumped into the air and caught it.

But before Cacturne got to enjoy this triumph, he was in for a shock. The spikes on the sides of his arms made a hole in the ball, and air began to escape as the ball deflated.

Silence.

"Oy! Sir Spikes-a-lot!" shouted Mew angrily. "We can't afford to keep replacing the balls. You're out!"

"What!" yelled Gengar. "That's cheap! He can't help it if he's spiky!"

"Fine…we'll take Weavile out too. Happy?" asked Mew.

"Don't worry, Cacturne," called out Lopunny, as Cacturne walked off the field, still holding the deflated ball. "I'd be relieved!"

"And why is that?" asked Cacturne, turning to look at her.

"Because now your head doesn't need to get hit by a ball for you to get out. After all, you're ugly enough!"

Everyone knew then and there that she had touched a nerve. Cacturne flinched as if he had been hit by a ball, but he didn't say anything. He just walked off the field. But as soon as he was off, he sat down on the bleachers, his body hunched over and scowling.

"That was mean!" shouted Gardevoir, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Oh please, it's not like it isn't true! We all know he ranked low on the list!"

"List? What list?" asked Banette.

"The list in which we rated the boys on who was cutest and ugliest," explained Lopunny. Then she threw a ball at an unsuspecting Mismagius, who was hit in the face and knocked out of the game.

"Mismagius, you're out!"

"Why you- stupid bunny BITCH!" shouted Banette, pegging Lopunny's face with a ball. Lopunny was hit so hard that she fell over. Cacturne almost laughed. Almost.

"If you think Cacturne is ugly, then wait until you see your own face in the mirror tonight!" taunted Banette.

"Ugh…little runt!" growled Lopunny, stomping off of the field.

"That's right!" growled Banette in triumph. Just then, Gardevoir was knocked over by one of the balls in Scizor and Kabutops's private battle.

Banette saw Bronzong in the corner, and threw a ball towards him, but Mawile jumped in the air and caught it, causing Banette to be out.

Wooper ran forward and threw the ball at Bellsprout. Bellsprout's eyes widened in panic. He closed his eyes and held his arms out.

He caught the ball.

"I…I caught it…I caught it…I CAUGHT IT!" shouted Bellsprout gleefully. He was so happy, he didn't see Charmeleon nailing him in the head with a ball.

"Wooper and Bellsprout, you are both OUT!" shouted Mewtwo from the sidelines.

Shinx threw a ball at Clefairy, but the Pokémon dodged it. Mawile threw a ball at Oddish, who didn't manage to avoid it this time. He was out.

Charmeleon grinned, holding a ball in his hand. He threw it over at Kabutops, who was dodging Scizor's ball.

Kabutops saw the ball coming for him, and then-

WHAM!

"ARRRRRRGH!" roared Kabutops, howling with pain. The poor Pokémon dropped to his knees. Kabutops had just suffered a not-so-pleasant crotch shot.

"Okay, that's cheap," said Mew. "That doesn't count."

Charmeleon just snorted. "Whatever."

Kabutops had tears in his eyes. "Do you know what it's like? I can't even grip it because I have freakin' SCYTHES FOR HANDS!"

Scizor grinned meanly, and lightly tossed a ball at Kabutops.

"Okay, scythe boy, now you're out!"

Cacturne and Banette helped drag him off of the field.

Dragonite managed to get Clefairy out, but he was out when Mawile caught his ball. Charmeleon threw a ball at Shinx, but she dodged it. Gengar, grinning, whipped the ball at Charmeleon, finally knocking him out of the competition. Gengar tossed another well aimed ball at Ninetales, who was knocked out as well. Shinx got Mawile out, turning the tide of the competition slightly. But then Gengar was hit by Scizor, falling over backwards. The Kyogres were down to one person. Scizor looked at Gengar in triumph.

"How's that, loser?" she asked, her eyes glittering. But then she looked down in shock as a ball hit her leg.

"I don't know," said Gengar mockingly. "How about you tell me?"

Scizor just tossed her head and stomped off, annoyed.

"Great…there goes our last player!" shouted Weavile. "I can't believe this!"

"Not quite!" shouted Mew, pointing. The Great Groudons turned their heads, and they all stared in astonishment. Bronzong was still floating in the corner of the field.

"Bronzong!" shouted Weavile. The Bronze Bell looked at her insolently.

"What?" he drawled.

"You're the last player! All you have to do is get Shinx out, and we win!" yelled Weavile.

"Oh…mmkay," said Bronzong, floating forward. He grabbed a ball and floated towards Shinx. Shinx tensed herself, ready to try and dodge it.

Bronzong stared at her. Then he lightly tossed the ball. "Meh."

Shinx stared in astonishment, but she got up on her hind legs and caught the ball in her paws.

"Well then…I guess the winners are the Killer Kyogres!" yelled Mew. The Killer Kyogres ran off the bleachers and lifted Shinx up in the air as they carried her away. The Groudons, meanwhile, looked outraged.

"What…the heck…was THAT!" screeched Weavile, leaping off of the bleachers. She grabbed Bronzong and looked him right in the eye. "YOU CALL THAT A THROW!"

"Not really," said Bronzong. "I just don't care."

And with that, he floated off.

"Great Groudons, I'll see you tonight at the campfire!" shouted Mew, floating off with Mewtwo.

**000**

"What's going on?" asked Swinub. All of the guys had gotten a message telling them to meet at Cacturne's hang out.

"I dunno," said Charmeleon. "I'm sort of suspicious, though."

"I wonder why Banette called a meeting?" asked Zubat.

Banette walked out. "Great, now we get some answers," said Rhydon.

"Okay, my friends…I have recently discovered that the girls have a list," began Banette.

"A list?" asked Hitmonlee.

"A list for WHAT?" demanded Kabutops.

"Friends, I believe that this list is actually a rating system on which boys are the hottest," said Banette.

"Well? Who's the hottest?" asked Charmeleon.

"I don't know," said Banette. "That's why we're going to steal it and find out."

"Now then," said Banette, as Cacturne wheeled a chalkboard to them. "Here's the thing; the list is in Venonat's room. That means only a Killer Kyogre will be let in. It is in her dresser, in the second drawer."

"How do you know that?" asked Wooper, surprised.

"Don't ask questions. Anyway, I propose we send in a first evolution to get the list, as they will be smaller, and faster as well. Any nominations?"

Everyone looked at Zubat. "What?" he asked.

"I voted for Zubat," said Kadabra.

"Same here," said Cacturne.

"All in favor in sending the bat on this mission?" asked Banette.

Everyone nodded except Zubat.

"WHY ME!" shrieked Zubat.

"Because none of us want to die," said Banette. "Now go!"

Muttering, Zubat flew off. "This is NEVER gonna work!"

**000**

**Zubat was covered in bruises and bandages again. "Stupid mission…it was totally suicide. Why am I always the stupid guinea pig? Why doesn't someone else do the dangerous stuff and get mauled by girls, huh?"**

**000**

All of the guys sat waiting by the boy's bathroom. "Do you think they've killed him?" asked Gengar.

"Maybe they're giving him another makeover," said Oddish, shuddering with fear. All of the guys muttered fearfully together.

"Wait! There he is!" shouted Bellsprout. Zubat was flying on the horizon, a piece of paper in his jaws.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he shouted. Kadabra then looked down, his eyes widening in horror.

"The girls are chasing him! HURRY UP ZUBAT!" shouted Kadabra.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT LIST!" snarled Scizor, jumping into the air and trying to knock Zubat down. But Zubat continued to fly (and fear for his life). Putting on an extra burst of speed, he flew into the bathroom when Rhydon opened the door. The other guys rushed in, slammed the door, and locked it.

"NO!" yelled Weavile.

"Put it on the wall," said Swinub. Zubat held it against the wall, while Hitmonlee taped it.

"All right, let's see this list," said Banette, grinning. All of the guys crowded around.

Gengar

Charmeleon

Banette

Gliscor

Wooper

Houndoom

Kadabra

Swinub

Dragonite

Kabutops

Diglett

Bellsprout

Zubat

Oddish

Cacturne

Electrode

Rhydon

Bronzong

Hitmonlee

"Number one? Hell yeah!" shouted Gengar.

"Eh…two isn't bad," said Charmeleon.

"Third? Eh, I can live with that," said Banette, grinning.

"Cool! I'm the highest unevolved Pokémon!" said Wooper.

Houndoom smirked, while Dragonite smiled. Swinub was happy that he wasn't last. Kadabra was satisfied.

Kabutops folded his arms. "Why do I get the feeling that Scizor knocked me down a couple of places?"

"Wow, Bellsprout! You're number 12!" said Oddish.

"Oh…th-that's good…"

"I'm 13? Typical, unlucky number for me," said Zubat.

Cacturne just walked off. After what Lopunny said, he hadn't expected anything huge.

"SEVENTEENTH!" roared Rhydon, punching the wall. Bronzong shrugged.

"I'm…last?" asked Hitmonlee. "Me?"

Hanging his head, he walked off.

The girls were waiting for the guys to walk out. Hitmonlee came out first, hanging his head, with an angry Rhydon stomping after him, with a smirking Charmeleon following them. They went over to see Weavile. Oddish and Bellsprout walked out cheerfully, with Swinub and Wooper following them out. Kadabra floated on, smirking at his good news. Cacturne just walked out and walked away, while Bronzong just floated off. Gardevoir was about to follow Cacturne, when Banette and Kabutops walked out, with Kabutops going to angrily confront Scizor.

"I got third! Sweet!" yelled Banette. He noticed Gardevoir frowning. "What's with you?"

"I'm just worried about how Cacturne took his placement on the list," said Gardevoir.

"Why? What place did he get?"

"Fifteenth."

"Oh…out of nineteen, right? Ouch."

Gengar walked out, waving to all of the girls (causing them all to roll their eyes), with Houndoom coming after him. Dragonite flew out, smiling, and went to sit by Lapras.

Zubat peered out, looking around (well, it seemed that way, but the lack of eyes…). The coast was clear…

"THERE HE IS!" shouted Clefairy, the normally kind Pokémon angry. "GET HIM!"

"OH NO!" shouted Zubat, flying off.

**000**

"Wow, Groudons, after your win last time, I thought you were going to start kicking butt!" said Mew, down at the campfire with the Great Groudons. "But apparently, I was wrong! You guys totally SUCK!"

"So, here I have thirteen little Groudons, but only TWELVE Pokeblocks," said Mew. "Now then, first marshmallow goes to-"

"Just skip the ceremony," said Weavile. Mew gave her a questioning look.

"Really," said Lopunny. "We all know who's going home."

"Oh come on!" shouted Mew. "I get it that most of you voted for the same person, but-"

"Look, when Weavile doesn't vote for me, and I don't vote for Weavile, you KNOW that we just want someone in particular to leave," explained Lopunny.

"All right fine!" shouted Mew in frustration. "Ruin my fun! That makes you cool! Everyone except Bronzong, come and get a Pokeblock.

The twelve campers went to get their delicious treat, while Bronzong just stood floating.

"You're out, Bronzong," said Mew.

"Oh, I am?" asked Bronzong lazily. "Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TRY AND DO CRAP, YOU'RE A USELESS ADDITION TO THIS TEAM, AND YOU JUST LOST US A CHALLENGE!" screamed Weavile.

"Oh…mmkay," said Bronzong, floating towards the dock.

**000**

"**Eh…was I surprised that I was voted off?" asked Bronzong. "I guess…but did I care? Not in the slightest. Doesn't matter to me, y'know?"**

"**Do I have to pick someone who I want to win? Fine, I guess I'll say Swinub, just because…see ya around. It was AWESOME being here."**

**And with that sarcastic comment, he was gone.**

**000**

"I still can't believe you chose Bronzong over Lopunny," said Rhydon, snickering.

"Yeah well, remember…Bronzong was their leader, right?" said Weavile.

Charmeleon just smirked and nodded.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Weavile.

"When you're the second hottest guy on the island, you feel pretty good about yourself," said Charmeleon. "Hey, did you vote for me?"

"No, I voted for Ka- shut up! Where's Hitmonlee?"

"Sobbing in the boy's bathroom," said Rhydon promptly.

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't the second hottest guy," explained Rhydon. "Or third…or anything except last."

"Well, sorry, but a sweaty, torso with gumby legs and a low intelligence isn't that attractive."

**000**

Team Storm sat on the rocks down by the beach as usual.

"Wow, our team really rocks!" said Banette. "Not just our alliance, I mean. The Killer Kyogres are doing really good."

"Yeah, well, that ball thrown by Charmeleon still managed to make it so I can't walk straight," groaned Kabutops.

"Cheer up!" said Banette cheerfully. "You and I were both high on that list!"

Mismagius elbowed him in the ribs. Banette looked at her reproachfully.

"What was that for!"

Mismagius made a gesture to a quiet Cacturne.

"Oh…," said Banette weakly.

Gardevoir put a hand on his shoulder. "Cacturne, don't let what Lopunny said get to you."

"I'm not letting it get to me," stated Cacturne bitterly. "I'm letting the LIST made by all of the girls get to me."

"Oh, come on Cacturne, it's just a stupid list!" said Banette.

"You were in the top three. I was in the bottom five."

"Look, Cacturne, if it makes you feel any better, you were high on both me and Mismagius's votes."

Mismagius coughed, and looked away. Gardevoir glared at her.

"I'm fine," said Cacturne. "I'm just a little put out, that's all. But still, it proves what I said earlier."

"What?" asked Gardevoir, confused.

"With a person like me, chivalry and manners is all you've got," said Cacturne, getting up. "I'm going to bed. Good job today, guys."

And with that, he walked off. Gardevoir looked after him worriedly.

"He'll be fine," assured Banette. "He'll get over it quick- he knows that moping isn't good for the team."

"I guess we all have our sensitive spots," said Mismagius. "But still, this is surprising. Of all of the things he's self conscious about, it's his looks."

**000**

**Cacturne sighed. "I know it's stupid, but it isn't just random. When I was still a Cacnea, some Ariados beat me up when my guard was down. He did it to impress a bunch of girls, and they all laughed at me…then they all said that I was uglier than that stupid Ariados, and well…being told that you're uglier than a creepy spider just lowers your self esteem."**

**000**

**Hitmonlee was sobbing in the confessional.**

**000**

**Zubat was now even more beat up. "They found me after the campfire ceremony, and gave me a second beating 'just in case.'"**

**000**

**Kabutops looked troubled. "Cacturne always has such confidence in us and our abilities. He's always improving our spirits and such…making us feel better when something bad happens. And yet, when it comes to himself, he doesn't have a lot of confidence…poor guy."**

**000**

"Bellsprout, you did good today!" said Oddish, patting his friend on the shoulder. "You stayed in the dodge ball game for a long time!"

"I…I did?" asked Bellsprout, his voice very small.

"Yeah! You just wait! I'm going to make you become one of the best players in this game!"

**000**

**Bellsprout was sniffling in the confessional. "I don't deserve a friend like Oddish. If I lose, I really hope he wins…"**

**000**

Zubat was fluttering into the bathroom after waking up. He quickly did his business, and flew out.

The girls were there waiting for him. Scizor stepped forward, her eyes glittering evilly.

A high pitched scream rang throughout the camp, as Zubat was mercilessly beaten down another time.

**000**

And so we are done again! Whoopee!

Yup, Bronzong is gone, but seriously…nothing…he did nothing. He was sort of like Noah, but…just so much more aggravating. I sort of like him, but he was more of a prop than a character. Better looking than Hitmonlee, though!

The list was just a little side plot. Don't give me comments on how you don't agree, it's what the characters thought! Don't worry, Cacturne isn't going to be glum forever…although another character might be.

Anyways, next episode, the competitors are sent on a crazy race throughout the entire island. Who will win?

Bronzong: Oh…I have to do the request? All right, but I may be too lazy to finish the request. Please rev…


	8. Episode 8: Crazy Race! Weavile's Victory

WHEE! ANOTHER SUPER DUPER EPISODE OF TOTAL POKÉMON ISLAND!

Oh, to answer some reviews!

Caleb- I AM thinking about having some campers evolve, but not Zubat. He's just so fun to have suffer through all of that misfortune. But a fair few are going to evolve

**000**

"I wonder what the challenge is gonna be today," remarked Banette, playing his DSi.

"Who knows?" said Cacturne, sipping some Apricorn juice. "Mew is crazy. You never know what to expect from him."

**000**

**Banette grinned. "It's good to see that Cacturne's feeling better."**

**000**

Rhydon rolled his eyes, tapping his foot. "Hitmonlee, seriously? Get over it. You're last on the list. Now get out of the bathroom."

"Rhydon…thanks for trying to cheer me up, but-"

"I'm not trying to cheer you up. All of the other toilets are taken, and I need to take a piss," growled Rhydon. Gengar and Houndoom were snickering in their respective stalls.

Charmeleon looked over from the urinal. "Seriously, dude. If you keep moping around, you'll get voted off. Just saying."

"Alright," said Hitmonlee. "I'll just stop being so down."

"Atta boy," said Rhydon. "Now can I used the bathroom?"

"Give me a minute…now that I'm done crying, I actually really have to go."

"DAMNIT!"

**000**

Mew pressed the button and began yelling into the intercom.

"CAMPERS! MEET ME NEAR THE GYNASIUM IN 20 MINUTES FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

Mew turned to Mewtwo. "Okay, we can go."

They both teleported to the gym and began to play some blackjack. After a couple of rounds, they began to discuss the show.

"So…who do you think is going to win this competition?" asked Mew.

"Well, the evolved Pokémon have a total advantage," said Mewtwo, giving himself a card. "I mean, think about it…if we pitted Bellsprout against Kabutops, we know who'd win."

"True…I personally think that Gengar, Weavile, or Kadabra might win, out of the evolved ones," said Mew. He glanced at his cards. "Hit me."

"How I wish I could," said Mewtwo. But he gave Mew a card. "I personally want any evolution to win except that damn Marionette Pokémon."

"You hate Banette that much?" asked Mew.

"Yup. But some of the unevolved Pokémon are pretty strong contenders…Swinub, Wooper, Oddish, and Mawile all seem pretty good," said Mewtwo.

"I'll give you Oddish, Mawile, and Wooper, but Swinub? Please, that little pig is too much of an eater and not enough of a fighter." He looked at his cards, and frowned. "Hit me again."

Mewtwo gave him another card. Mew grinned. "I'll stay."

"Then what do you have?" asked Mewtwo, sounding vaguely interested.

"Twenty!" shouted Mew, revealing a four, six, five, and five.

"Well, as good of a hand as that is, behold! Twenty-one," declared Mewtwo, revealing his seven, four, and queen.

Mew groaned. "Damn you."

By this time, campers were starting to show up. Mewtwo put the cards away, and let Mew start to explain.

"Hello, campers!" said Mew. "How did you all sleep?"

"Get on with it," yelled Charmeleon.

"So, today, we're going to have a special race," said Mew. "It-"

"What kind of race?" asked Wooper.

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!" said Mew in annoyance. Mewtwo snickered. Wooper backed off.

"ANYWAY," said Mew. "This race is more of a…survival experience. You see, we have set up seven different parts of a race. They are in this order."

He pointed to a trail of tires behind them. "Jumping through all of these. And I mean JUMPING. You got that, flying types? After that, you go in the gymnasium. You climb a rope, grab a ticket, and come back out here. You show me and Mewtwo your ticket, and then we'll let you keep going. After that, you have to go around the island for a little while. Then, you climb the snowy mountain."

"How do we know where it is?" asked Swinub.

"We've kindly placed signs throughout the island. And thankfully, due to the nature of this island, we have all sorts of terrain here, including deserts, jungles, plains, and snowy mountains."

"Oh…okay," said Swinub.

"After you climb up the side of the snowy mountain, you grab a sled at the top of mountain and go down a snowy path. When you reach the end, you'll find a parachute with your name on it—assuming you've made it that far. You grab your parachute, and jump off the mountain," said Mewtwo.

"J-j-jump?" asked Bellsprout, his eyes bugging out.

"After you jump, you'll land in a spring. Swim out of the pool, and you'll find the finish line waiting for you," said Mew.

"While this seems like a race, it is more like survivor," explained Mewtwo. "Not all of you are going to be able to climb the rope. Some of you will get exhausted running around the island. Some of you may crash while sledding down the mountain path."

"So, be careful," concluded Mew cheerfully.

**000**

**Gengar rubbed his hands together. "Now THIS is something I can do. An all-around challenge, baby. YEAH!"**

**000**

**Bellsprout had his eyes closed with concentration. "Believe in yourself, Bellsprout, believe in yourself!"**

**000**

**Pidgeotto just sighed.**

**000**

The campers all gathered up by the starting line.

Mew was ready. "On your mark…get set…GET GOING!"

Mewtwo fired off a pistol, signaling the start of the race.

The campers began to hop through the tires, with Houndoom, Ninetales, Weavile, and Gengar pulling in front, but none of the others were too far behind. However, some of the contestants were facing problems.

Rhydon was shaking his foot, which was stuck in a tire. "I can't get out of here!" he shouted. Dragonite was also facing a similar problem. "I'm stuck, too."

"Well then, I guess our first two contestants are out!" said Mew cheerfully. "Such a shame. You two would've done great in the later parts of this challenge."

Pidgeotto just sighed and flopped over on the starting line.

"Pidgeotto, get moving!" shouted Dragonite.

"What's the point?" she asked glumly.

**000**

"**I don't want to sound insensitive here, or anything, but really?" asked Dragonite, folding his large arms. "She's grieved long enough. I know it's tough to heal a broken heart, but she won't last long if she keeps putting such little effort in all of these challenges."**

**000**

The remaining 25 campers were all in the gym, climbing up there ropes. Lapras, however, could not do it.

"I'm too heavy to do this, let alone I can't grip it," she said. "I guess I'm out. Keep going, guys!"

"You've got it!" shouted Mismagius, climbing up (even though she could float). Lileep was also unable to climb (Cacturne had helped carry her through the first challenge).

Weavile looked down at Gengar, who was almost ahead of her. He was a huge threat in this competition. Weavile smirked. Nothing a little bit of trickery wouldn't fix.

Weavile stuck out one of her claws and started to cut Gengar's rope. Gengar swore.

"Hey! Cut it out!"

He climbed up and smacked her hand away. Weavile noticed Charmeleon on the other side of Gengar.

"Charmeleon, burn his rope!" ordered Weavile. Charmeleon grinned, and sent a flamethrower at Gengar. Gengar swung on his rope so he moved out of the way just in time. Weavile's rope was singed instead.

"Charmeleon, you moron!" she shouted as she fell to the ground, still holding her frayed rope.

Gengar grinned. "Try again, I dare you," he challenged. Charmeleon just grit his teeth and continued to climb.

Scizor and Kabutops were neck and neck, both trying to outs-peed each other as the climbed.

"Give it up, bug bitch," said Kabutops, carefully shimmying up his rope so he wouldn't cut it with his scythes. "You're never gonna beat me."

"We'll see about that," challenged Scizor, climbing faster. But she started to get to cocky, and slipped. Desperately, she tried to grip the rope with her claws, but wound up clipping it instead.

"Oh no!" she shouted, falling down to the ground. Kabutops laughed triumphantly, and carefully grabbed his ticket at the top. All of the campers ran out, with Lopunny kicking the injured Weavile on her way.

The remaining 21 showed their tickets to Mew and Mewtwo, and began to run around the island. Houndoom, Gengar, and Zubat were in the lead, with Charmeleon and Banette right behind them. Wooper and Bellsprout came next, while Oddish was trailing close behind. Shinx was running along steadily, while Kabutops, Cacturne, and Gardevoir came next, with Hitmonlee and Mismagius right behind them. Lopunny came hopping next, with Ninetales, Mawile and Kadabra following her. Swinub, Venonat, and Clefairy brought up the rear. All three of them were panting heavily.

"I can't…go on," wheezed Swinub, falling over.

"Me…neither," said Clefairy, dropping to her knees. Venonat just groaned and fell onto her back.

Gengar was holding a steady pace in front. He looked at Zubat beside him. "We're gonna win this! Aren't we, buddy?"

"Yeah! You bet!" said Zubat, grinning. Then, of course, Zubat flew into a tree when he was not paying attention to what was in front of him. Gengar looked back at the unconscious bat.

"I feel as if it was my fault," he said to Houndoom.

"He's a bad luck magnet. You can't control that."

They eventually pulled up to the wall of the mountain. There were some crevices and cracks that they could use as footholds and handholds, but some of the Pokémon wouldn't be able to climb this. Oddish sadly said that his end was here, and he sat down by the ground dejectedly.

The rest of the campers began to climb. Charmeleon, however, had a plan. He had saved Weavile's burnt rope from earlier. Taking a sharp stone, he created a good mountain climbing tool (similar to a grappling hook), twirled it, and flung it into the mountain. Using it, he began to climb.

And so the remaining Pokémon climbed, but not all of them could stay up. Ninetales eventually fell, slipping on an icy crack in the wall. Shinx managed to get pretty far up the wall, but she couldn't stay up, either. However, she slid down the wall, so she wasn't going to fall and get hurt.

Charmeleon smirked devilishly. This was a perfect opportunity to knock out some of the key competitors. "Let's take things up a notch, shall we?"

Charmeleon looked at Gardevoir, who was climbing right next to him. With a chuckle, he stepped on her hand.

"Ow!" shouted Gardevoir, pulling her hand away. But Charmeleon had achieved what he wanted. Gardevoir lost her grip on the wall and fell backwards. Cacturne, who was below her, abandoned his wall climbing to catch her. They both fell down, with Cacturne glaring at Charmeleon.

**000**

"**I'm sorry, but preventing people from getting hurt is more important than the challenge to me," said Cacturne. "That little troublemaker could've gotten Gardevoir seriously injured."**

**000**

Houndoom looked at Charmeleon, noticing that Charmeleon was using a rope, smirked. So Charmeleon was going to cheat? That was fine- no holds barred.

Houndoom let out a jet of fire that scorched Charmeleon's rope. Charmeleon's eyes widened, but he grabbed onto a ledge before he fell. But then, Kabutops (who was using his scythe arms to dig into the wall) passed him, and kicked the Flame Pokémon in the head. Charmeleon fell off of the wall, cursing loudly as he fell.

Houndoom laughed loudly. "Take that, you jerk!"

Then he looked up, noticing that Kadabra and Hitmonlee were close to the top.

"Uh-oh…I've got to catch up."

The remaining 11 campers reached the top of the mountain, and found their sleds. Gengar was in the lead, with Kadabra and Hitmonlee just behind him. Bellsprout came next, while Wooper and Houndoom were trailing behind. They all hopped on their sleds and began to ride down the mountain.

Lopunny and Mismagius were side by side, trying to pull ahead of each other. Lopunny smirked. She scooped up a pile of snow and hit Mismagius in the face. Mismagius fell over off of her sled, while Lopunny laughed at her.

"Stupid ghost!" she said. Banette pulled up beside her. Scowling, he pushed her off of HER sled.

"HEY!" she shouted, before she got a mouthful of snow. Banette cackled loudly, before speeding off.

**000**

**Lopunny was cold and shivering. "I'll agree with Mewtwo; I hate him."**

**000**

Hitmonlee was in dead last. He had to find a way to get up ahead. His eyes gleamed as he noticed a large rock jutting out of the ground. He could use it as a jump to pulled ahead of the other racers. Hitmonlee flattened his body to gain speed, and flew off of the rock.

Unfortunately, his plan didn't work the way he wanted it to. Hitmonlee hit the ground hard, and he began to roll through the snow. He began to become a snowball, rolling down the hill. The snowball ran into Houndoom and Kabutops, adding them to the massive snowy ball, and knocking them both out of the competition.

Mawile reached the edge first. She found her parachute and jumped quickly. Wooper came next, jumping over after her. After that, Gengar and Kadabra showed up, both finding their respective parachutes and jumping at the same time. Banette came next, rapidly searching for his parachute, with Bellsprout sledding down the horizon.

However, things weren't going well for the parachuting campers. Mawile's parachute had been snagged on a large rock, while a large gust of wind got Gengar and Kadabra tangled together. Banette finally found his parachute, then turned back to face Bellsprout. Then his eyes widened. A giant snowball was on the horizon, slowly gaining speed on the small Grass type.

"I'm jumping!" shouted Banette, hopping over the edge. But when he tried to activate his parachute, it didn't work. He tried again and again, but to no avail.

"What the heck? What's wrong with this thing?"

**000**

**Mewtwo chuckled in the confessional. "Did I have anything to do with Banette's parachute malfunction? Of course not!"**

**000**

Bellsprout finally arrived at the parachute section. He looked around for his parachute. At the same time, Wooper broke the surface and detached his parachute.

"I'm first!" he shouted. "I'm gonna make it!"

He began to swim for the goal. At the same time, the plummeting Banette passed Mawile and the tangled Kadabra and Gengar. He was falling straight into the lake.

Bellsprout finally found the parachute with his name on it. He was about to turn around, when he heard a rumbling noise. "Huh?"

He turned around, and he trembled in horror. A massive snowball was a few meters away from him.

"Oh…OH G-GOD-"

BAM! Bellsprout was knocked into the air by the giant snowball, which rolled over the edge of the Cliffside, hitting Gengar and Kadabra.

Wooper had almost reached the goal. Just a few more feet. As he reached the shore of the lake…

BAM! Banette fell on top of him, crushing the poor Water type. At the exact same time, Bellsprout landed on the other side of the finish line. He got up, and found a little bell. Weakly, Bellsprout rang it.

Mew and Mewtwo teleported to the finish line. "Wow! That's got to be a record breaking time! And the winner is…Bellsprout?" finished Mew, looking shocked.

"Y-yeah," said Bellsprout, falling over. Mew looked around, noticing the large snowball, the crushed Wooper and Banette, and Mawile dangling from a rocky ledge. As he was looking, the rest of the campers showed up. Many of them were injured; Zubat's head was covered in bandages, Cacturne was walking with a crutch, and Scizor had her arm in a cast.

"Well then…the winner is Bellsprout, and the Killer Kyogres!" shouted Mew. The Kyogres cheered loudly. The Groudons had just learned to stay silent and accept their losses with dignity.

"You did it Bellsprout!" shouted Lileep. She wrapped her tentacles around him. "I knew you could do it."

Bellsprout was blushing furiously. "Th-thanks, Lileep!"

Oddish ran up to him. "Dude, I told you you were strong!"

Bellsprout smiled weakly. "Thanks, Oddish, I…I…"

Bellsprout fell over. He appeared to be unconscious.

Oddish smiled. "Let him rest. He deserves it."

**000**

The Killer Kyogres decided to have another hot tub party. Oddish hopped up on the side of the hot tub to make an announcement.

"I just wanted to call a toast for the one person who won us this challenge. To Bellsprout!" shouted Oddish.

"To Bellsprout!" chanted the Kyogres.

Bellsprout looked down and fiddled with his leaves. "It-It was nothing."

Lileep was sitting next to him. "Don't be so modest! You won the giant race."

"Well, I know but it isn't such a h-huge deal," said Bellsprout. He always got extra jittery when Lileep was around.

"You're a good guy, Bellsprout," said Lileep, looking at him. "I like you a lot."

"Oh…th-thanks!"

'_Should I tell her?' _thought Bellsprout. _'No way, she'd never go out with me! She just wants to be friends!'_

Oddish's words floated back to him.

_"Bellsprout…you need to be more confident with yourself. Sometimes, you have to stop being nervous, stop worrying about what other people think, and just act."_

"Uh…I-I like you too, Lileep," stammered Bellsprout. He put a hand on her neck (was it a neck? He wasn't sure) and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Lileep looked surprised. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry!" gasped Bellsprout.

"No, don't be sorry! Do you like me more than friends?"

'_Oddish never said you'd be so direct!' _thought Bellsprout, panicking.

"Uh…yes I…do?" replied Bellsprout timidly.

Lileep brightened. "YAY" she shouted. "Venonat was right! I'm so happy!"

She couldn't really kiss him, due to her lack of lips, but she nuzzled against him.

Bellsprout smiled warmly. "Thanks, Oddish," he whispered.

**000**

The Great Groudons were once again, at the campfire ceremony. Mew stood with his Pokeblocks, tossing one of them up and down lazily.

"Well, here we are again. I have to say, I was surprised to see so many votes for the same person!"

**000**

**Weavile grinned. "Victory is mine."**

**000**

**Lopunny smirked. "I knew who I voted for."**

**000**

**Kadabra seemed calm. "This is it. It's all over now."**

**000**

"**Everyone was running around telling us who to vote for," explained Scizor. "I had to pick a choice between two people I loathe…but I know I made the right choice."**

**000**

"First up…Wooper!" Wooper dashed up to get his Pokeblock.

"Mawile…Kadabra…Hitmonlee…and Charmeleon," said Mew. The Pokémon went up to take their Pokeblocks.

"Clefairy, and Swinub…and Rhydon and Ninetales, too," said Mew. Nine Pokémon had already taken their Pokeblocks. Only Scizor, Weavile, and Lopunny were left.

"Scizor."

Scizor let out a breath of relief. After her poor performance in today's challenge, she had been worried.

"Ah…Weavile and Lopunny…our two feuding females…well, here's the shocking thing…everyone but ONE person voted for the Pokémon that's going home tonight. The only Pokémon who DIDN'T vote for this girl was THERESELF. But which of these two girls is going home?"

Weavile gnashed her teeth. Lopunny folded her arms defiantly.

"The final Pokeblock goes to…"

Weavile clenched her paws, while Lopunny tensed up.

"…Weavile."

Weavile laughed, and walked up to get her Pokeblock.

"What?" yelled Lopunny. "Me? Me? Why?"

"Most of us are disgusted by what you did to Pidgeotto and Gliscor," said Clefairy, glaring at Lopunny.

"And we only voted Bronzong off before you because we were all pissed at him," explained Mawile.

"So, goodbye," said Scizor harshly.

"Fine! I'm going!" shouted Lopunny, stomping off. Weavile grinned in triumph.

"Farewell, Lopunny," she crooned, walking off, with the rest of Team Conquer behind her.

Lopunny hopped on her Wailord, and sat there fuming. Everyone voted for her, except herself. Perfect.

Wait…she suddenly backtracked. If everyone ELSE voted for her, then that meant…Kadabra voted for her as well!

"He betrayed me!" she whispered.

**000**

**Kadabra sighed. "She had outlived her usefulness. Getting almost every camper angry at her was pretty much her ticket to getting out of the game. The longer she stayed in, the greater the risk of me being found out after making an alliance with her. She had to go."**

**He smirked. "Sorry, my dear Lopunny**

**000**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" snarled Lopunny in rage. "He used me! That stupid Psychic used me! AND HE GOT AWAY WITH IT TOO!"**

"**Great! Great! Thanks to him, I've lost…to WEAVILE!" she spat. She punched the side of the confessional. "Unreal…just unreal."**

"**Well, if I HAVE to pick someone to win, I'll pick Scizor…or Kadabra. Yeah, that's right, Kadabra. If he managed to screw me over and knock me out of this competition, it had better be worth it!" said Lopunny, her eyes narrowed.**

"**Well…I guess that's it. But still, Kadabra isn't going to have so easy now. Team Virus is officially gone."**

**000**

Weavile and her alliance mates sat on a few logs. "Another success!"

"Yep," said Charmeleon. "This is pretty good. We've avenged the losses of Gliscor and Gabite, and we've completely destroyed Lopunny's alliance. Lopunny, Bronzong, and Primeape have all gone home."

"So, who should our alliance take down next?" asked Weavile, smirking.

"I KNEW it!" shouted a voice accusingly. Weavile whirled around to see Ninetales striding down the path towards them.

"You've been running an alliance, and you've been deliberately targeting people!" said Ninetales angrily. "That's not fair!"

"It doesn't matter if it's fair, it's a part of the game," said Hitmonlee.

"So beat it," rasped Rhydon.

Ninetales glared at them. "You've been dominating this entire team by using a team…that's almost cheating!"

"As Hitmonlee said, it doesn't matter," said Charmeleon. He waved insolently at her. "Just go."

Ninetales stalked away. "You won't get away with this," she hissed under her breath.

Weavile glared at her as she left. She motioned the others to come over to her.

"I think we've found our next target," she growled, her eyes glinting.

**000**

And on that note, the chapter shall end.

Go Bellsprout! Our resident nervous guy managed to win the challenge AND get the girl. That's pretty bad ass in my opinion.

And so Lopunny's gone! Weavile wins and takes the place in this series as the main antagonist. But in a shocking twist, Kadabra voted against her to cover up their old alliance. Yep, Kadabra is a tricky one. You could say that he's a secondary antagonist, but he's not as bad.

And so, we shall start the "Next Episode" section:

Next episode, the Pokémon have to face their deepest, darkest fears. Who will be able to do it? What are the fears of all of the campers? And in the end, which scaredy-cat will be going home? Find out next time on TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND.

Lopunny: -tosses her head- Seeing as I was eliminated, I do the request. Would all of you lovely, beautiful, smart people out there review-

Mew: Flattery won't work, they know you're an ice bitch! :D


	9. Episode 9: Traumatizing Terrors!

-turns on a flashlight in the darkness- Welcome to the next thrillingly spooky segment of Total Pokémon Island, in which the campers must face their biggest fears!

And now we have the question answering section

Caleb- I didn't really PLAN to make them like the campers, but Lopunny and Weavile are similar to Heather, Bronzong was similar to Noah, and Banette and Duncan are similar due to the fact that they both argue and piss off the sort-of co-host (Chef and Mewtwo). Mew is also rather similar to Chris. But no, none of it was PLANNED.

Hqueen- Hahahaha. Well she's not gone yet. Yet.

**000**

Zubat got up out of his bed, his head still sore from crashing into the tree. "Wow…what time is it?"

Banette was in his bunk, still playing his DSi. "I'd say it's about 8:00 in the morning."

"Oh, cool," said Zubat, stifling a yawn. "I wonder what today's challenge will be?"

"I dunno, it's been a couple of days," said Banette. "Mew most likely has a plan."

"What are you doing in that game right now?" asked Zubat curiously.

"Oh, I'm stuck fighting Zubats in Mt. Coronet," replied Banette. "Dumb things always get in my way. So weak!"

Zubat decided not to mention the fact that HE was a Zubat.

**000**

**Zubat sighed. "Really?"**

**000**

Eventually, after all of the campers had gotten up, they went to the mess hall. Mismagius noticed a shivering Venonat sitting next to Shinx and Lileep.

"What's with her?" asked Mismagius, eyes narrowing.

"She had a nightmare," explained Lileep.

"It was horrible!" squeaked Venonat. "I was stuck in a sewer, right? And then…and then…this monster came out of the water and attacked me!"

Mismagius didn't know how to react to this. "The sewer?"

"I hate sewers," explained Venonat. "They're my biggest fear!"

Mismagius laughed, and Venonat looked affronted. "Fine, what's YOUR biggest fear?"

Mismagius stopped laughing. "None of your business," she snapped. It was Venonat's turn to laugh.

"Oh come on, just tell us!"

"No."

Mew teleported into the center of the room. "GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!"

Houndoom choked on his food. Gengar slapped him on the back, and Houndoom took a lot of deep breaths.

"Sorry about that," apologized Mew, not sounding sorry at all. "But anyways, today we have a very…interesting challenge..."

Mew smirked, and Mewtwo walked in from the kitchen, snickering evilly.

"And what does it involve?" asked Kadabra, his voice an insolent drawl.

"Well…nothing really…except facing your biggest fear," answered Mew, laughing evilly.

Kadabra was silent. But inside, he was scared- facing his biggest fear?

Gengar snorted. "I don't have a biggest fear," he said.

"Me neither," agreed Rhydon.

"Neither do I," said Cacturne.

"Oh, don't be so sure," said Mew, waving a pink finger. "We've already got all of your fears down. So, follow me everyone!"

They all followed the legendary Pokémon into the forest. There, they found a shack. Mew unlocked the door and let them all inside. Inside, there were a bunch of chairs and such, a table, and a large T.V.

"You all get to stay here for today," said Mew. "In here, you wait until one of us calls you. Once you're called, you get to go out and face your biggest fear. The rest of you stay in here, and watch the campers go through their trials."

"If you are facing a fear, then you are given a button," said Mewtwo, holding up a red button. "If you are too afraid to face said fear, and you want to get out, then you press that button. HOWEVER, then you lose a point for your team. Each team starts out with a number of points equal to a number of their teammates."

"Wait…but we have FIVE LESS PEOPLE THEN THEM!" shouted Weavile.

"Tough luck," said Mew. "Blame yourselves for losing the challenges from before."

"Great…," groaned Hitmonlee.

"Anyways...are there any questions?" asked Mewtwo.

"Uh…why do we have to wait in here?" asked Swinub.

"So you can't escape!" shouted Mew dramatically. "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

His words were met by silence.

"Okay…," said Charmeleon, raising an eyebrow. "I have a question. Are these taking place in any particular order, or is it random?"

"It's random, except for the fact that some of the challenges need to take place at night," said Mew. Charmeleon nodded. "Anyone else have a question?"

The remaining campers shook their heads.

"Well, if that's the case, Venonat, you're up first!" shouted Mew. Venonat trembled as she got up and walked out of the shack. The door closed as she left.

"I hope she's okay," said Shinx softly.

**000**

"**Why did I have to go first?" asked Venonat. "Why did it have to be me?"**

**000**

After about twenty minutes of walking, Mew and Mewtwo stopped at a manhole.

"All right, what you have to do is go down and sit in the sewers by yourself for ten minutes," said Mew. "Easy, right?"

Venonat nodded, but on the inside, she was freaking out. Mewtwo opened the manhole. Venonat took a deep breath, and hopped down inside.

It was dark, damp, and smelled simply awful. "Okay, Venonat, you can do this," she whispered fearfully. She started to pace to make the time go faster.

Mew pressed a button on his watch. "GO!"

For the first part, it wasn't too bad. Venonat stopped trembling after two minutes, and after three, she began to listen to the soft, relaxing flow of…sewage water? Well, whatever it was, it helped her keep her cool.

But then she heard another noise that she didn't hear before…it was a soft bubbling that was gradually growing louder. Venonat began to squirm anxiously, and looked around. Her eyes focused on the murky water…she almost had a heart attack…something was coming out of the dark depths.

Venonat fought the urge to faint as an enormous creature came out of the water. Instead, she screamed and pressed the button!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mew opened up the manhole, and Venonat leaped out, still screaming like a banshee. She ran off back to the shack.

"Well…that's one who didn't complete the challenge…the Killer Kyogres lose a point," Mew said.

A Feraligatr stuck his head out of the sewer. "How'd I do?"

"Perfect," said Mew with a mischievous chuckle.

**000**

Venonat was still hyperventilating in the shack, surrounded by the campers (some of which were laughing at her), when Mew opened the door again.

"Bellsprout and Rhydon, you're both up," declared Mew. The Drill and Flower Pokémon both left.

They walked with Mew until they found a second shack. "Okay, Bellsprout, you and Rhydon go in that shack."

"But…how is that my fear?" asked Bellsprout, confused.

"Your fear is Rhydon," said Mew, laughing. "So you have to go in there and survive a minute alone with Rhydon."

Rhydon grinned. Bellsprout trembled in terror.

"Well, go on, get in there!" shouted Mew. Both of them went inside the building. There was just a tiny room with nothing in it. Both Pokémon sat at either ends. Silence.

Rhydon and Bellsprout stared at each other.

"I'm gonna kill you," whispered Rhydon evilly. Bellsprout freaked out and started to mash his button with his leaves.

Mew opened the door. "Seven seconds, Bellsprout. Congratulations. You completely failed."

As Bellsprout and Rhydon made to get out of the room, Mew stopped Rhydon. "Whoa there, buddy…you still have to face your fear."

"And I told you before, I HAVE no fear," said Rhydon, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" asked Mew. "Then come outside and meet someone for me."

Rhydon narrowed his eyes as he walked outside. And when he stepped out of the shack, his eyes widened in horror. There, standing in front of him, was an ancient Rhyperior.

Rhydon's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What is it, Rhydon?" asked Mew snidely. "Not happy to see your own grandmother?"

If looks could kill, Mew would have been dead in two seconds when Rhydon glared at him.

"Oh Donny, I've missed you so much!" gushed the Rhyperior. "Come and give me a hug!"

Rhydon cowered in fear.

"One hug, and you're done," said Mew. "Unless you press the button."

Back in the camper shack, Hitmonlee was confused.

"I don't get it. Why is he so frightened?" asked the Fighting Type Pokémon.

Rhydon took a deep breath, ran at his grandmother, and hugged her. The Rhyperior wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

Rhydon gasped in pain as he felt her arms crushing him. He hated his family's hugs…they could kill you if you weren't careful.

Weavile stared at the monitor in horror. "Ouch…"

"Aw, dude!" shouted Gengar, wincing.

"Well, Rhydon? How do you feel?" asked Mew kindly.

"Like I want to murder a little pink host," answered Rhydon, enraged.

"Well, either way, you passed your test, giving your team a point!" shouted Mew. Rhydon just stomped back to the cabin, rubbing his back. Mew followed him.

"All right Shinx, it's your turn!" shouted Mew. A trembling Shinx got up to follow him. The host led her around for ten minutes until he stopped.

"Uh…where is it?" asked Shinx. "Where's my fear?"

"Right behind you!" said a silly voice. Shinx turned slowly. There, standing before her, was a Mr. Mime dressed up as a clown. He let out a goofy giggle.

Shinx pressed her button and fainted.

"Dang…that was fast," said Mew, slightly put out.

**000**

**Lapras shivered. "I agree with Shinx…clowns are creepy…I've always disliked Mr. Mimes…"**

**000**

**Houndoom's eye twitched.**

**000**

Mewtwo dumped the unconscious body of Shinx inside the cabin. "Oddish, you're up next," growled the mutant.

Oddish hesitantly got up from his chair and followed Mewtwo out. Mewtwo led him down to the beach where they found a Wailord waiting for him. Oddish seemed confused.

"Well then, Oddish, your biggest fear is being eaten alive!" said Mew. "So we're going to throw you inside this Wailord for five minutes, okay?"

Oddish hesitated. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell him that he KNEW he wasn't really going to be eaten or not. Shrugging, the Weed Pokémon hopped in the Float Whale's mouth.

"How do you feel?" asked Mew, after about a minute.

"It's very dark and stinky in here," reported Oddish

"HEY!" shouted Wailord.

"Ow! My…do I even have ears?" asked Oddish. Mew shrugged, and continued to wait. Soon, his timer started to beep.

"Wow! Oddish, you successfully faced your fear and got through the challenge!" said Mew. Oddish hopped out of the great whale. "Congratulations!"

"Can I go take a bath?" asked Oddish.

"Sorry, you have to go back to the camp shack," said Mew. "Wow. You smell worse than when Venonat came out of that sewer!"

"HEY!" shouted Wailord.

**000**

When Oddish walked back into the shack, everyone recoiled.

"What's that stench?" demanded Mawile.

Charmeleon gagged. "Holy crap, Oddish! It really DOES smell worse than Venonat!"

"It actually does," admitted Venonat.

Oddish grinned apologetically. "If it makes you guys feel better, I got through my challenge."

"That's great," drawled Rhydon.

"Anyways…Banette, you're next!" said Mew. Banette rolled his eyes.

"Fine…but there's no way I'm gonna get scared," he said. "I'm a ghost Pokémon! We CAUSE fear, not feel it!"

"Amen to that!" shouted Gengar.

"GHOST POKÉMON FOREVER!" screamed Mismagius.

The two of them both burst out laugh, with Banette grinning. He followed Mew out the door.

Banette followed Mew back to the shack from earlier. He stepped inside. Just like before, there was nothing in there.

"Right…solitary confinement isn't my fear," said Banette, folding his arms.

Mew and Mewtwo stood outside. "Start the illusion," said Mew quietly.

"With pleasure!" said Mewtwo, grinning sadistically. The co-host began to focus his psychic powers.

Banette closed his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously?" he asked. "Just stop it."

He opened his eyes to go and open the door, but then he stopped. The room around him was very familiar…the red striped wallpaper…the grey carpet.

"What's going on?" asked Banette. Then he stopped. His mouth was opening and closing. "What the- WHY IS IT OPEN? I'LL DIE!"

He looked down, trying to see if his soul was coming out, but instead, he was shocked to find that he lacked hands or feet. His button, which he had been holding in his hand, was on the floor now.

"What's happening?" he asked, scared.

Back in the cabin, the remaining campers were staring at the screen in astonishment.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kabutops, watching Banette twitch and shake. They couldn't see what was happening to him. Could Banette see something they couldn't? Gardevoir clutched Cacturne's arm, while Cacturne himself had gone tense with worry.

"Banette- now a Shuppet- felt something grab one side of him. He turned to see a blonde little boy holding him. On his other side, a blonde little girl grabbed him. Banette recognized them, except for the fact that their eyes were blood red.

Simultaneously, they both began to tug on him. Banette yelled in pain.

"He's mine!" shouted the boy.

"No, he's mine!" shrieked the girl. They both continued tugging and pulling…it hurt so much.

Banette screwed up his eyes in pain. He knew what was happening…he knew what was going on. He was reliving the day before he was torn apart and thrown away…the day before he evolved.

Banette felt his body starting to rip. He was being torn in two, seams bursting. And all the while, the two demonic children continued to fight over him as if he was simply a doll, and not a living thing.

Banette felt fear flood through him. "Make it stop…make it stop…make it stop…make it stop…MAKE IT STOP!" he roared, eyes still closed.

"And…done!"

Banette opened his eyes. He looked down to see his hands again. He had his legs, and he felt his zippered mouth. He was Banette, and back in the present again. It had been an illusion…but it felt so real.

Banette dropped down on his knees. Mew walked in, noticing the state of him, and looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" asked the host, confused.

"Do I look okay?" breathed Banette. "You know what I went through."

"No, we didn't," said Mew. "I just told Mewtwo to replay your worst memory, seeing as we didn't know WHAT you were afraid of."

Banette got up and brushed himself off. "Don't do it again…please," he gasped out.

"All right…get him back to the shack, pronto," ordered Mew. Even Mewtwo, the one who hated Banette the most, looked a little spooked.

**000**

**Lileep shuddered. "What happened to him?"**

**000**

Upon returning to the Camper Shack, Cacturne took over for Mewtwo. Picking up the other Pokémon, he carried Banette to a cushy armchair, so the Marionette could relax. The Killer Kyogres now had a second point, but after what Banette went through, was it worth it?

"Pidgeotto, you're next," said Mew. The sad bird flew out of the room to follow Mew. They didn't go far until they reached two large screens.

"Pidgeotto, your biggest fear is finding out that someone doesn't love you when you love them," said Mew. "Now, seeing as we can't really DO that, we're instead doing something else."

Mew clicked a remote, and the screens changed to two scenes: Gliscor and Lopunny talking, and Pidgeotto and Kadabra walking through the forest.

"Just watch this and you're good," said Mew, folding his arms and waiting.

**000**

**Lapras glared. "That was really cruel, Mew."**

**000**

Pidgeotto stared as Lopunny flirted with Gliscor, and as she and Kadabra walked through the forest. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she pressed the button. She couldn't see it again.

"Well, sorry Pidgeotto, but you failed!" said Mew. "Come on back to the shack!"

Back at the shack, Zubat was chosen. Mew led him to the same building Banette had been in. Mewtwo walked outside.

"It's done," he reported.

"Well, Zubat, get in there!" he shouted. Zubat flew in slowly.

He was greeted by a world of pink and flowers.

There was a shadow within there. It spoke. "Hello, Zu-Zu. Would you like a makeover?"

Zubat scoffed. "Ha. Makeovers aren't my biggest fear, Mew. This'll be a piece of cake!"

"Well, I'm still giving you a makeover…," said the shadow. It emerged from a pile of stuffed animals. Zubat gulped as he recognized the Pokémon.

"WITH MY FISTS!" finished Primeape, punching Zubat.

Mew was outside, listening at the door. He started to hear banging and screaming, and he laughed.

Zubat was flying around the room, trying to avoid Primeape's blows. But he noticed something odd.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" he said. "Your nose is smaller than the actual Primeape! You're just a random intern working here, aren't you!"

"Uh…no?" said the other Primeape. Zubat laughed in triumph.

"There's no way that you're as tough as the real Primeape! I can take anything you throw at me!"

"REALLY?" snarled the Primeape, charging towards him. Zubat smirked.

**000**

Zubat was dumped back in the Camper's Shack, covered in bandages and injuries. But despite his injured state, he had completed his challenge and faced his fear.

"Mismagius, it's your turn!" shouted Mew. He led Mismagius right outside, where there was a box. Hitmonlee poked his head out the door to stare curiously. Mismagius seemed horrified.

"Oh god," she whispered.

"Get in the box, Mismagius," said Mew. "And you're not allowed to float out."

Mismagius shivered as she entered the box. "Stupid claustrophobia!"

Mew closed the box and sat on it. "It's only for ten minutes, don't worry!"

Mismagius tried to move, but she couldn't. She couldn't tremble, squirm, or anything. The one thing she could do was press her button. She felt like she had been in there for an hour.

"Don't do it, Mismagius," she whispered. "Don't press that button!"

Mewtwo then hopped onto the box, making it even tighter. Mismagius shivered, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she pressed her button.

Mew and Mewtwo let her out. "Sorry, Mismagius. You were up to eight minutes, not ten."

Mismagius just took deep breaths and floated back into the shack. Weavile laughed at her.

"A cardboard box?" asked the Ice type. "Really?"

Banette, who had recovered from his experience, hit Weavile in the head with a lamp.

"Oops," he said. Mismagius smiled at him.

"Thanks."

He grinned mischievously. "No problem."

**000**

"**Most people wouldn't like a troublemaker," said Mismagius, frowning. Then she grinned wickedly. "But man oh man, do I find them attractive."**

**000**

"Gengar, it's your turn."

Gengar waved goodbye in a cocky fashion. "I'll be seeing you soon, after I kick some ass!"

He followed Mew back to the same shack that everyone had been going into. He took the hint and floated inside. "You just have to live for five minutes," said Mew, closing the door.

"What am I supposed to do in here?" asked Gengar. "I know Banette freaked out in here, but come on. How bad could it be?"

"Very," said Mewtwo, locking the door.

Gengar arched a brow at Mewtwo. "What're you gonna do?"

"Nothing," said Mewtwo. "Except…this!"

And out from behind him he pulled out a vacuum.

Gengar's smiled turned into a frown faster than a flying Ninjask.

"H-hey," he stammered. "What are you gonna do with that?"

Mewtwo turned on the vacuum. "All I can say is it, SUCKS for you."

"Worst pun ever!" came Mew's voice from outside. Mewtwo rolled his eyes before charging at Gengar, vacuum in hand. Gengar screamed in fear and dashed away. Mewtwo followed him.

"WE'RE NOT DONE UNTIL I GET YOU INTO THIS VACUUM!" roared Mewtwo. Gengar kept running. He looked back. Mewtwo was gaining on him.

Almost crying, he started to rapidly press the button. Mew opened the door.

"Sorry, Gengar. That was only two minutes. You failed."

"Wait…what? COME ON!"

**000**

**Charmeleon tried to keep a straight face. Then he grinned. Then he snickered. Then he cackled.**

**000**

"**Dude, it's not funny!" shouted Gengar, eyes indignant. "When I was still a Gastly, my big brother Haunter possessed a vacuum cleaner! He chased me around the house until he sucked me up! I was stuck in the bag for three hours before my mom and dad came home from a party!"**

**000**

As a depressed Gengar returned to the shack, it was Hitmonlee's turn.

Hitmonlee was led to the same shack. Mew, who was giggling, told Hitmonlee that he had to stay in there for ten minutes. Mew told Mewtwo to start the illusion as Hitmonlee walked in.

"I love this job," said Mewtwo. "Let's call this the Illusion Shack!"

"Oh, so we're planning on using it again?" asked Mew, smirking. Mewtwo grinned evilly.

Hitmonlee stepped inside of the cabin, but as he did, he slipped and slid across the floor. He rubbed his head.

"What happened-," he began, but then his eyes widened. He was in a hospital.

Hitmonlee hated hospitals. He hated thermometers. He hated the food. But most of all he hated were…

A surgeon walked in, a Chansey wearing a mask. "Time for a surgery!"

Hitmonlee screamed and pressed the button.

"Well, Hitmonlee, you are a total failure," said Mew, shaking his head as he dragged Hitmonlee out of the shack. The poor guy had foam coming out of his mouth.

Mawile was next. Quivering, she followed Mew around the island, until they came to the snowy mountain. Mew grabbed her hand, and floated her up to the very top of the mountain.

"Mawile, your fear is extremely high heights. Stay up here for ten minutes," said Mew. Mawile was flipping out.

"Are you crazy? What if I fall? How high is this, anyway?" she asked in a very high and very scared tone.

"Uh…just don't look down," advised Mew, teleporting away. Mawile just closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Don't look down…don't look down."

She continued to repeat these words over and over again. But eventually, the point came where she couldn't take it anymore. She looked.

She could only JUST manage not to faint.

But as she was about to press her lovely button, Mew teleported next to her (scaring the living daylights out of her).

"Good job, Mawile!" he said. "You- oh wow, you were about to press the button? Damn!"

Mawile just glared at him.

**000**

**Clefairy smiled. "I always knew Mawile was tough."**

**000**

**Wooper smiled. "She's really brave, y'know? I think it's cool! And she's smart! And cute! No, hot! Definitely hot! But when I told her that, she whacked me!"**

**000**

Charmeleon and Ninetales were next. They were led to the center of camp by Mew. They both exchanged an uncomfortable glance with each other.

**000**

**Charmeleon scratched his head. "In all honesty, I don't have a quarrel with Ninetales. Weavile's the one who's so damn hateful towards everyone."**

**000**

Mewtwo walked over, carrying a hose. Charmeleon and Ninetales both gasped.

"Yep," said Mew, smiling as if Christmas had come early. "I'm guessing you both know what your fear is."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" yelled Charmeleon. "THIS IS…THIS CAN'T BE LEGAL!"

"It is!" said Mew gleefully. Ninetales and Charmeleon both shivered.

"Now listen. You both get sprayed with the hose ten times! Each time, the spray gets longer. See how long you go before you press the button," explained Mew, eating some popcorn.

Charmeleon was sprayed first, with a short jet. He let out a cry, and tried smacking the water away with his hands. Then Ninetales was sprayed, and she shook her body, trying to get rid of all the drops.

And so it began. Each of them were sprayed again and again. Soon, Ninetales and Charmeleon were panting. Then, even later, Charmeleon looked like he wanted to cry before he got sprayed again. Ninetales had tears in her eyes, but Mewtwo wasn't fazed as he hosed her down. Both of them lay on the ground in puddles of water, gasping.

"Well, I'm shocked. Eh, not really. A hose isn't that dangerous. You both passed," said Mew. Mewtwo growled and gave him five dollars.

"Ten," corrected Mew. "I said BOTH of them would pass."

Mewtwo gave him five more dollars. Charmeleon and Ninetales hugged each other happily, before fleeing back to the Camper's Shack.

"Kabutops and Lileep, you're up!" shouted Mew. Kabutops stomped out of the shack, ready and determined. Mewtwo carried Lileep (it wasn't that she couldn't move- she was just slow).

"Where are we headed?" he asked, sharpening his scythes. He groaned as he was led to the same shack where all the other campers have gone.

**000**

"**I swear to god, we're all going to have nightmares about this thing later on," said Kabutops.**

**000**

Kabutops and Lileep both stepped inside. They looked around.

"What do you think our challenge is?" asked Lileep.

"Dunno…"

There was a flash, as Mewtwo began the illusion. For a moment, Kabutops couldn't see. But when his vision returned, he felt his heart clench.

He was in a large glass container filled with water. Surrounding him, bathed in an eerie light, were a group of scientists. He felt shockwaves being sent through his system, as the scientists just laughed and watched. He was flailing madly. He looked around and saw another test tube- Lileep was inside of it, not moving. She was…dead.

At the same time, Lileep was also in a test tube, seeing Kabutops floating in a separate tube, motionless.

The campers in the Camper Shack watched in unease. "What actually HAPPENS in there?" asked Weavile to Hitmonlee.

"It's…horrible," whispered Hitmonlee. Banette nodded in agreement.

Kabutops never had felt terror like this before. Lileep had tears coming out of her eyes, although with the water surrounding her, you couldn't tell. Neither of them could take. They both pressed their buttons.

In another flash, the illusion was gone. Kabutops was on his arms and legs, panting. Lileep was shivering and glancing around, making sure that the illusion was completely gone.

"Well…you both failed…it was for ten minutes, but at seven, you both just cracked," said Mew. Kabutops just walked away, still spooked.

"I didn't even go through the whole thing," he whispered. "What the hell happened to Banette?"

After Kabutops and Lileep both made it back to the shack, it was Scizor's turn. Mew led her on a very long journey that took her to the other side of the island. Soon, Scizor found herself in a desert.

"Why does it have to be a desert?" asked Scizor, sighing. "I'm not Cacturne."

"Just stand here," directed Mew. "I'll be back with your fear."

Scizor folded her red arms. "Sure, whatever."

And so she waited. She continued to wait for over five minutes.

"It's been a while," she remarked, wiping some sweat off of her body. "Where the hell is he?"

She reached down to scratch her foot, but for some reason, her claw only met sand. Confused, she looked down. Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw.

She had sunk waist-deep into a pit of quicksand.

Scizor flailed, and tried to shovel her way out, but to no avail. The sand eventually reached her chest. Scizor was panicking, but at the same time, she was confused. Quicksand wasn't her biggest fear! But then why did she feel so helpless?

Then it clicked. Scizor's fear WAS being helpless. Scizor liked being strong and powerful, but in some situations, such as this one, strength and power wouldn't help her. However, while it WAS impressive that she figured out her fear, it wasn't going to help her.

The sand was up to her neck, when Mew and Mewtwo reappeared.

"Good job," said Mew. Mewtwo used his telekinesis to reverse the sand, causing it to spit Scizor out. Scizor headed back to the cabin, grinning.

"That was a piece of cake."

Wooper was next. He followed Mew into the forest, into a grassy clearing.

"Uh…this isn't my fear," said Wooper.

"Oh?" asked Mew, snapping his pink fingers. A bunch of Beedrill flew in.

"NO!" yelled Wooper. "I'm allergic! I can't risk my allergies! They're life threatening!"

He used his tail to slam down on the button.

"Sorry, guys," he said sadly, knowing they were watching him on camera.

"Well, at least you had a good reason not to do your challenge," said Mew. "Unlike GENGAR."

Gengar growled at the T.V. back in the cabin. "Oh, shut up, pinky!"

"Gardevoir, you're next!" said Mew, walking into the shack a second later. Gengar choked on his drink.

"How'd he get here so fast?" asked Venonat.

"Because I…am…awesome," replied Mew. "Anyways…come on, Gardevoir."

He led her to the shack in the woods- okay, screw it, it's the Illusion Shack now- and he opened the door, allowing her to step inside. Gardevoir walked in. It was strange…it looked like her old house. Feeling uneasy, Gardevoir leaned against the wall.

After a few minutes, she felt uneasy. She looked out of the window, before she thought for a moment; when she was outside of the shack, there had been no windows.

What was going on?

_Creeeeeeeak._

Gardevoir turned to see the door of the shed being opened. Another Pokémon walked in. He looked very similar to Gardevoir, but appeared more masculine. He had a fin on his head, and his hands were blades.

"Hello, Gardevoir," said the Gallade.

Gardevoir would've been scared if she hadn't known this was fake. "Gallade. What are you doing here?"

The Gallade sighed. "I'm really sorry for what happened in our relationship. Will you take me back?"

"What am I, in a soap opera?" asked Gardevoir under her breath. But she remembered how derogatory and rude Gallade had been…not to mention her interest in someone else.

"Sorry, Gallade, but it's over," she said.

"I see," said Gallade. "Well then…"

He sharpened both of his blades. "I'll make you accept me!" he shouted, running at her. Gardevoir rolled her eyes.

"I know this is all fake," she said, folding her arms. But she was shocked when Gallade kicked her down. He tried to stab her with one of his blades, and she moved her head to avoid it. He nicked her on the side of her face, and she felt scared- a drop of blood appeared on the side of her face.

This was no illusion. This was real.

"Gallade, stop it!" screamed Gardevoir, avoiding another blow.

"Not until I teach you a lesson!" roared Gallade. "No one rejects me! I'll kill you!"

Everyone in the camper shack was watching Gardevoir move around the room, yelling out to someone.

"What do you reckon is going on in there now?" asked Banette.

"I don't know, but that room appears to be hell," said Cacturne.

Banette shuddered. "You're telling me."

Gardevoir continued to avoid Gallade's psycho cuts. Gallade continued to try and attack her. Deciding that enough was enough, Gardevoir hit him with a psychic blast. He hit the wall, and crumpled to the floor.

Mew opened the door. "Nice job, Gardevoir! Your fear of a psycho ex-boyfriend was no match for you! You get a point!"

Gardevoir just let out a sigh of relief and walked out.

"Psycho ex-boyfriend?" asked Charmeleon. "Well, I guess that IS pretty creepy."

Kabutops just shook his head. "No, what Lileep and I went through was creepy."

When Mew, Mewtwo, and Gardevoir returned, it was Dragonite's turn. He stepped outside and looked down.

A little pink Pokémon was standing there, leaves coming out of its head. "HOPPIP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Dragonite, slamming the door and pressing the button.

Everyone started to laugh at him.

"Seriously?" asked Gengar. "You're afraid of HOPPIPS, dude?"

"Look into their eyes," said Dragonite. His eyes widened. "They don't have SOULS."

"Okay, so right now we're done," said Mew. "The rest of you have to go at night. The Great Groudons have five points, while the Killer Kyogres have four. So, I suggest you get some rest—especially those of you still have to face your fears."

**000**

The campers who had already completed their challenges were talking about what they had to go through (except Banette, who refused to talk about it). According to most people, Kabutops and Lileep had the creepiest fear.

"Test tubes are scary ass shit, man," said Gengar. "But vacuums aren't far below."

"I still can't believe you're scared of vacuums," teased Charmeleon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I thought I heard a hose spraying outside."

That shut Charmeleon up. Mew opened the door.

"Alright! Will all of the remaining campers come with me?" asked Mew. "You're not all going at the same time, but half of you have challenges that will take a little while."

Cacturne slowly got up and walked out, with Houndoom following him. Weavile and Clefairy walked out side by side, with Swinub bouncing after them. Kadabra left next, with Lapras bringing up the rear.

"Okay, campers," said Mew. "We're going to split up into two groups. Cacturne, Lapras, Kadabra, and Clefairy, go with Mewtwo. Weavile, Swinub, and Houndoom, come with me."

The two groups separated and walked off.

Back in the shack, the other campers watched the screen uneasily. "What do you think they're going to have to do?" asked Lileep, frightened.

Rhydon folded his arms. "I dunno," he replied. "But facing your fear in the dead of the night is a LOT creepier. I hope Weavile will be all right."

"Lapras needs to be brave," murmured Mismagius quietly. Banette wrapped an arm around her and smiled reassuringly. Mismagius smiled back.

**000**

**Banette clenched a fist. "SCORE!"**

**000**

Mewtwo led his group into the middle of the swampy jungle on the other side of the mountain. There, he stopped.

"Clefairy, your fear is being left alone in a forest/jungle/swamp for a long time…at night," said Mewtwo, reading off a card. "So, your challenge is to stay in here for one hour."

"An HOUR!" shrieked Clefairy. "Why an hour! Everyone else got five or ten minutes!"

"Because I said so," replied Mewtwo coolly. "So have fun. The rest of you, follow me."

Clefairy sat down on a rock. "Great. Just great!"

**000**

"Swinub, go in the kitchen," ordered Mew. Swinub looked at him, confused.

"Um…okay, whatever you say," said the little pig, shuffling inside. Mew grinned and slammed the door behind him.

Swinub waited. And waited. And then his tummy started rumbling.

"I'm hungry," he moaned. "Oh well! Mew never said I couldn't have food while I waited for my fear."

He decided to open the refrigerator. He pulled out a tub of ice cream. "Yum! Vanilla!"

But as he set it down on the table and went to fetch a bowl, he stopped. He turned around to see the container wiggling.

"Uh…what's going on?" he asked, quivering. Then the cap popped off of the ice cream box. Ice cream began to rise out of the container. "Um…Mew? What's wrong with the food?"

But it wasn't just the vanilla ice cream. From all of the cabinets and storage areas, food was pouring out and floating to the center of the kitchen. All of the yummy foods that Swinub loved were coming together and forming a giant, horrifying, FOOD MONSTER!

Swinub's eyes bugged out. "OH NO! FOOD HAS TURNED AGAINST ME!"

The food monster was enormous. It had ice cream cone horns, chocolate chip cookie eyes, and ice cream head and body, popsicle fingers, a long tail of bananas, and many more features. It punched Swinub, sending the poor Pokémon sliding across the room. Swinub noticed some ice cream on his face. He licked it off.

"Wait a minute…," said Swinub. He ran up to the monster and licked it. "You…taste…AMAZING!"

The monster let out a cry of confusion. Swinub grinned, and leaped on the food monster, determined to devour the entire thing.

**000**

Weavile was up in an old shack. It was dilapidated, and falling apart. Weavile sighed. She looked out an opening in the side of building to see Mew, who was way down below her (she was on the third floor of the building.

"Any chance of you telling me what the heck I'm doing?"

Mew lit a match. "Oh, you'll figure it out," he assured, smiling with malice.

Weavile eyed the match warily. "What're you doing with that?"

"Just…THIS!" shouted Mew, tossing the match at the building. It was ignited by fire. Weavile let out a gasp of fear.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"All you have to do is escape the fire…BY YOURSELF. Or you can press the button!" yelled Mew. Then he laughed. "Better decide quick, though."

Laughing, he and Houndoom walked back to the kitchen. Mew opened the door. Swinub was inside, covered with food. The kitchen was a mess, with splats and splashes of food and drinks everywhere. But Swinub seemed happy. He let out a content burp.

"Well, Swinub! You passed! Another point for the Great Groudons!" shouted Mew. Houndoom grit his teeth.

"What about my challenge!" demanded the dog.

"Oh, we're going to take care of that right now," said Mew. "Follow me!"

As they walked out of the kitchen, Mew saw Weavile stomping over to him, covered in soot.

"I ESCAPED! I JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU'VE ALMOST KILLED ME?" she yelled.

"Very. You got a point for your team, Weavile. You should be proud. You're still in the lead."

"Why did we have to do it at night, anyway?" asked Weavile, still furious.

"I thought the flames would look more dramatic at night," admitted Mew, shrugging his small shoulders.

**000**

Mewtwo had left Kadabra and Lapras in a clearing, telling them to wait for him. Mewtwo and Cacturne were both heading for the dark desert. After about five minutes, they arrived. Cacturne looked across the expanse of land. It was almost like home…the sand, the rocks, the desert winds.

"So what do I do here?" asked Cacturne. "A desert doesn't really scare me. I used to live in one. And quick sand isn't anything scary either."

"Just wait," insisted Mewtwo. Cacturne sighed, and began to look around again.

Everyone back at the Camper's Shack was watching Cacturne and Clefairy. But more of them were focusing on Cacturne, due to the curiosity on what he had to do.

Shinx was still laughing about how Swinub took down the food monster with Venonat, Mawile, and Wooper.

Cacturne closed his eyes impatiently. "How long do I have to stand here?" he asked. Mewtwo didn't respond. Cacturne turned back to look at the desert. But his eyes stopped and focused on something.

There was someone, or something, a figure, trudging through the desert. They were pretty far away, but Cacturne could still make out a cloak drifting through the desert.

"Who is that?" asked Cacturne, turning to face Mewtwo. But Mewtwo had vanished. Cacturne turned back to see the figure. He was shocked to see that it had fallen over. Cacturne's eyes widened.

He heard a voice in his head. _'Look at that,'_ it said. _'They've fallen over. How unfortunate. They must be exhausted from travelling through the desert.'_

Cacturne was struggling to keep calm. But he felt his primal, natural urges starting to rise.

'_Why don't you go over, and see?' crooned the voice. 'There's nothing wrong with THAT, right?'_

Cacturne felt the sand within him shifting all around. His eyes were burning, staring at the lost traveler, on the ground, defenseless. He couldn't control himself. He began to walk towards them slowly. All the while, the voice kept talking.

'_Yes…there you go…look at them…weak…tired…hungry…thirsty…_**helpless**_.'_

Cacturne was grinning now, looking quite insane. His yellow eyes were glowing with an eerie light as he continued to head towards the motionless traveler.

'_Don't be ashamed…you are a Cacturne…this is natural for you…go towards them…get them.'_

Everyone watching Cacturne move slowly towards nothing they could see. Gardevoir and Banette exchanged a glance. Cacturne wasn't acting normal. He was smiling in a strange fashion, his eyes were shining, and he wasn't walking like normal. He was hunched over, dragging his arms through the ground, and he moved as if he was in a trance.

All the while, Cacturne was getting closer. His excitement grew and grew. He wanted to get to that body…he NEEDED to get to that body.

'_You're nearly there…go, get them! Kill them! DESTROY THEM! DEVOUR THEM!'_ bellowed the voice.

Cacturne was there. He raised his arm over the figure, cackling wickedly. "Yes," whispered Cacturne, his eyes glittering. He prepared to strike down the figure when he stopped.

Cacturne shook himself out of his daze. The figure was gone. He was still standing in the desert, but he was back to normal again. He turned back and saw Mewtwo standing there.

"Pretty convincing," said Cacturne, forcing himself to calm down. "I'm surprised that you were able to make the illusion so well."

Mewtwo eyed him strangely. "I didn't do anything," said Mewtwo. "I was actually about to start when you started walking away…you were moving strangely. But seeing as you look pretty scared, I guess that'll count as your challenge. What the hell was going on with you?"

Cacturne rubbed his head, and tilted his hat down a little. It had been a mirage…it had been simply what he wanted to see…but that was the scary part. All of these years he had tried to get over what he was…a killer in the desert. He had worked long and hard to try and destroy that side of himself. But it had been awakened so easily here…

Cacturne suppressed a shudder. "Did I pass?" he asked. Mewtwo nodded. "Good. I'm heading back to the shack."

**000**

Clefairy looked at her watch. "Ten more minutes," she said.

**000**

Mew and Houndoom were out in a boat at sea. Mew hopped off the boat and floated away.

"WAIT!" shouted Houndoom. "You're leaving me here?"

"Yup!"

"But my fear is water! Why couldn't I just be sprayed with the hose?"

"Actually, your fear was being IN/ON water, not just fear of water itself," corrected Mew. "Stay here for twenty minutes without pressing the button, and you pass."

Houndoom felt himself shake with fear.

**000**

"Lapras and Kadabra, you both have different fears," said Mewtwo. "So, for the sake of time, we're combining them. Lapras, you are afraid of your friends turning against you. Kadabra, you fear a zombie apocalypse. So, we decided to put them together. Just try to survive and have fun!"

"Wait, what?" asked Lapras, but she teleported away. "Come back!"

"He's gone!" said Kadabra. He heard a cracking sound. Both he and Lapras whirled around. A hand was emerging from the ground. Lapras and Kadabra stared in horror as a zombified Mawile came out of the ground.

"Oh no!" shouted Lapras, backing away slowly. But then, all around them, zombified versions of their friends were emerging from the ground. Banette, Charmeleon, Primeape, Bellsprout, Cacturne…they were all there.

"We have to work together," said Kadabra. The two of them were back to back.

"Right!" agreed Lapras, her face set and determined.

"YAAAAAH!" she screeched, charging at a zombie Hitmonlee.

"Here I come!" yelled Kadabra, running at a zombie Oddish.

**000**

Houndoom tried desperately to remain calm as the enormous waves rolled around him.

Tried, anyway.

"I'm going to die…I'm going to FREAKIN' DIE NOW!" wailed Houndoom. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sight of the ferocious waves. But the crashing noises filled his ears. He couldn't take it. He ran over to press his button. But then a particularly large wave crashed into his boat, sending the button overboard.

"OH SHIT!" shouted Houndoom. The boat was rocking back and forth. Pieces of wood were being torn off the boat.

"I can't die…I can't die here!" shouted Houndoom. He tore a piece of wood off of the boat and leaped out into the water. The waves began to smash into him as Houndoom was sent flying through the water. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen. But as the waves washed over him, everything went black.

**000**

Houndoom opened his eyes. He winced at the sunlight shining down on him.

"You're awake," said Ninetales, sitting beside him. Gengar and Zubat were there, too.

"What happened?" groaned Houndoom.

"Dude…it was crazy…you washed up on shore, looking like you were half dead," said Gengar, looking uneasy.

"We thought you had died," said Zubat, shivering. Houndoom groaned and sat up.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"Nah, since Kadabra and Clefairy both completed their challenges, we lost by a point," said Gengar. "Our voting ceremony is in an hour, and we're all voting for-"

"I still say we shouldn't vote for them," argued Zubat hotly. "Think of what they went through!"

"It's for the best of the team…this elimination has been a long time coming and you know it!"

"Well…I guess I can make it to the ceremony," said Houndoom, getting to his feet. He was still a little unbalanced, but he could walk. Ninetales nuzzled him closely.

"While you may have been injured, I thought you were very brave," she said softly, so only they could hear. Houndoom nodded.

"I just hope I don't get voted off," said Houndoom. "Then I can spend more time with you."

Ninetales smiled, and Houndoom thought she was blushing under her fur. Then she shook herself.

"Go on, get to your ceremony," she said, her voice brisk. She stalked off in the other direction. Houndoom nodded to her curtly. But when he turned to head to the campfire, he smiled.

**000**

**Houndoom smiled. "It takes a lot for me to like someone. It takes even more for me to like someone more than friends. But Ninetales just…I don't know…has this thing about her that attracts me. I'd love for us to stay on this island together for a long time."**

**000**

"Well, Killer Kyogres," said Mew, pacing down at the campfire. "While you put up an EXCELLENT fight, you still lost. So now is the time to cast the votes and see who is eliminated."

"First Pokeblock goes to…Houndoom," said Mew, throwing the block to Houndoom.

"Gardevoir…Oddish…Cacturne…Banette…Lapras," continued Mew, tossing out the blocks. "And Zubat and Mismagius."

Half of the team had their Pokeblocks now. "Next is Bellsprout, Kabutops, and Lileep," said Mew. Mewtwo tossed them their blocks this time.

Dragonite, Pidgeotto, Gengar, Shinx, and Venonat were left. "Shinx…and Gengar."

Gengar sighed in relief, while Shinx dashed up to claim her Pokeblock. It was down to the final three.

"Dragonite," called Mew. Dragonite smiled happily and flew up to get his Pokeblock.

"All right, so it's Pidgeotto and Venonat," said Mew, eyeing them both. "Both of you performed poorly in yesterday's challenge. But the question is, who's being voted off?"

Venonat's eyes were worried. Pidgeotto looked anxious.

"The final Pokeblock goes to…"

Zubat and Gengar exchanged a glance.

"Venonat."

Venonat squealed and ran to get her Pokeblock. She ran over and hugged Lileep and Shinx.

"Sorry, Pidgeotto," said Mew.

"It's all right," said Pidgeotto sorrowfully. "I guess it's for the best."

The still-sad bird flew off. Lapras watched her sadly.

**000**

**Lapras frowned sadly. "I didn't want to vote her off. But her lack of participation wasn't good for the team…and we just couldn't keep letting Pidgeotto do badly in the challenges."**

**000**

Pidgeotto was about to fly off on her Wailord, when a voice yelled out. "Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto turned and was surprised to see Zubat flying over.

"Zubat?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say…that we'll all miss you," panted the bat. "We know that Gliscor didn't really care…but we do! We're your friends! And we like you a lot!"

Pidgeotto studied him for a moment. Then she did something shocking: she smiled.

"Thanks Zubat," she said. "You're a pretty good guy."

She gave him a light peck on the cheek before landing on her Wailord. And began to swim away, and in a few minutes, she was gone.

A confused and blushing Zubat was staring after her. "What the heck just happened?"

**000**

**Pidgeotto smiled bravely in the confessional. "Well…I can't really say I put up a good game, especially after the incident, but I'm happy that I participated in Total Pokémon Island!"**

"**If I could pick anyone to win, I would say Lapras or Zubat. They're both such true and caring people. They both totally deserve it."**

"**As for me, I suppose my greatest challenge will be to look past what Gliscor did. But I'm ready to move on with my life. I can't stay sad forever."**

"**That's about all I have to say. See ya!"**

**000**

Gengar noticed a dazed looking Zubat flying around restlessly. "Are you okay, man?"

"I wish I knew," said Zubat, shaking his still-blushing head.

**000**

Finally done! This chapter was so long.

So, there were some pretty comical, logical, and rather frightening fears in there. I think that Banette, Cacturne, and Houndoom get the score for the scariest fears though. Gengar and Dragonite tie for funniest.

Pidgeotto's gone, but was it surprising? She was pretty much the next one to go home. But she's left a mark on everyone (and Zubat in particular- love triangle, anyone?).

All in all, an annoyingly long, but good chapter to write. Oh, I should probably specify what each fear was EXACTLY.

Bellsprout- Rhydon

Rhydon- His grandmother Rhyperior

Pidgeotto- Loving someone who doesn't feel the same

Hitmonlee- Hospitals (especially surgery)

Kadabra- Zombie Apocalypse

Lapras- Having to fight against her own friends

Weavile- Being trapped in a burning building

Ninetales and Charmeleon- Water

Houndoom- Being trapped in/on water

Oddish- Being eaten alive

Venonat- Sewers

Shinx- Clowns/Mimes

Kabutops and Lileep- Being experimented on by scientists (because they were both prehistoric Pokémon)

Cacturne- His inner demons (read Cacturne's Pokedex entry and you'll understand)

Banette- The torments he went through before he evolved

Mismagius- Small, tight spaces (claustrophobia)

Gengar- Vacuum Cleaners

Gardevoir- Abusive/Crazy/Psycho Ex-Boyfriends

Clefairy- Being stuck in the woods alone for a long time

Mawile- Heights

Dragonite- Hoppips

Swinub- Food turning against him

Wooper- Beedrills (although he has deadly allergies towards them)

Scizor- Being helpless or unable to defend herself

Zubat- He has two (Primeape and makeovers)

Next Chapter: There is no next chapter section because I haven't decided what the next challenge will be yet!

Pidgeotto: And I'll ask for reviews! Please review, or you'll have to face YOUR fear.


	10. Episode 10: Chuckles and Cackles

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO READERS! Seeing as I've decided what the next challenge will be, I'm gonna post the next chapter now. :D

**000**

It had been a week since the scary challenge, and Mew had a case of idea-block. He was currently being gloomy in the kitchen.

"I've lost my touch, Mewtwo," said Mew glumly. "I can't think of anymore painful ways to torment the campers…the scare challenge took it all out of me."

Mewtwo gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh come on, Mew. Where's that sadistic game show host I know so well?"

"He left after I made half of the campers freak out," said Mew, hanging his head.

Mewtwo struck a thoughtful pose. "Maybe you're trying too hard to top yourself. Think about it. Instead of trying to make a challenge based on fear or pain…try something different…there has to be another way to torment them."

Mew felt the idea bulb in his head light up. "Mewtwo, you're a genius!"

"Thought of something?" asked Mewtwo, cooking some breakfast.

"Oh yeah…time for a new method of torture," said Mew, smiling.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Poached."

"Mmkay."

**000**

Kadabra sighed, doing a sudoku puzzle in his cabin. Now that both of his teammates were gone, he didn't really have a chance to control his team again. And half of the team already didn't trust him.

But only time would tell. If he had to, he would be ruthless and get all the way to the top.

**000**

Kabutops and Scizor were both trying to kill each other again. Gengar watched in fascination.

"I seriously don't get why you two fight so much," said Gengar, eyeing them as Scizor bunched Kabutops in the face.

"Because he's an ass-"

"-and she's a bitch!" finished Kabutops.

"But, is there any DEEPER reason?" asked Houndoom, who was resting next to Ninetales.

Kabutops opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out. Scizor rubbed her chin, thinking.

"Uh…," said Kabutops.

"If you're going to fight, at least get a reason," suggested Gengar.

Kabutops and Scizor stared at him, before exchanging a glance, and then walking away, looking slightly put out.

**000**

"**I need a REASON?" asked Scizor.**

**000**

"**Party pooper," commented Kabutops, folding his arms.**

**000**

Bellsprout was hiding under his bed in the cabin. Oddish and Zubat were there trying to get him to come out.

"Oh, come on Bellsprout!" said Oddish. "You can't hide from Rhydon forever."

"I can until I'm voted off!" replied Bellsprout.

Zubat sighed and turned to Oddish. "This isn't working, dude."

Oddish sighed. "I guess not. I'll break the news to Lileep; he's no longer interested."

"I'm…I'm still interested!" protested Bellsprout.

"Well, does your fear of Rhydon overpower your feelings for Lileep?" challenged Oddish.

"NO!" shouted Bellsprout, flustered. He scrambled out from under his bed and ran off.

"Wow…you're good," said Zubat. Oddish just laughed and walked out.

**000**

"**He may be an underdog in this competition, but that Oddish is a smart guy!" said Zubat. "For a plant anyway!"**

**000**

Mew grinned as he yelled into a megaphone. "CAMPERS! GET YOUR ASSES TO THE CENTER OF CAMP!"

There was a loud grumbling in response from half of the cabins.

Mew sighed, and then held up a horn to his megaphone.

!

The campers all rushed out, most of them covering their ears.

"Good afternoon, campers!" shouted Mew, smiling innocently.

"You suck!" called Gengar.

"Quiet vacuum man!" responded Mew. "Anyways…let me explain today's challenge…first of all, I'd like you to meet Chuckles, our very own Mr. Mime!"

The Mr. Mime that had scared Shinx from the previous episode walked out of a cabin, dressed in clown get up. He wave to the kids.

Shinx screamed and ran away. "NOOOOO! NOTHING TO DO WITH CLOWNS!"

"Well, I guess she's out!" said Mew.

"You haven't even explained the challenge yet!" protested Lapras.

"Too bad!" shouted Mew. "So listen…you'll all notice that there are these fancy chairs here," explained Mew, gesturing behind him, where twenty-six multicolored chairs were, all different sizes.

"Everyone, sit down in a chair," ordered Mew. Muttering in annoyance, the campers obeyed, except for the already-eliminated Shinx.

"So…take it away, Chuckles!" said Mew.

"Okay!" said Chuckles, giggling. "The goal of today's challenge is to not laugh!"

Silence. "What?" asked Charmeleon.

"Simple…I do funny stuff, and you guys can't laugh!" shouted Chuckles, laughing. "It's easy."

"What happens if we laugh?" asked Bellsprout.

"You'll find out," said Mew, cackling. He sat in a lawn chair next to Mewtwo. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"So…let's get ready!" shouted Chuckles. "The challenge begins…NOW!"

Silence.

"Well?" asked Rhydon.

Chuckles walked over to him, but tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. No one laughed, but a few campers cracked grins.

"You suck!" shouted Charmeleon.

"Really?" asked Chuckles, smirking. He pressed the flower on his chest which sprayed a jet of water at Charmeleon. Charmeleon shrieked and flailed at the spray.

Seeing the sopping wet Charmeleon, Wooper and Swinub both giggled.

BOING!

Both of the Pokémon were shot out of their seats. It turned out that the cushions had a built in spring that sent the Pokémon flying. Gengar saw them flying through the air and cackled, before he was shot into the air himself. Most of the campers were smirking now, trying not to laugh.

"And THAT is what happens!" said Chuckles, giggling. "Four down, twenty-two to go!"

Chuckles proceeded to do a hand stand. He walked around on his hands, clapping his feet together. Weavile yawned. Chuckles balanced on one hand, picked up a rock, and threw it at her.

Banette held back a chuckle, but Mismagius wasn't so lucky. She let out a giggle as the rock struck Weavile's skull and was shot into the air. Only a few campers still remained unsmiling; Weavile, Cacturne, and Rhydon were among them.

Chuckles continued to walk on his hands, before he did a flip and landed on his feet once more. He began to do a dance, when he slipped and fell. Mawile and Clefairy both giggled, and were shot in the air. Banette was holding his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Why did the Farfetch'd cross the road?" asked Chuckles.

Silence.

"Why?" asked Charmeleon, sighing. He already knew the answer.

"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!" shouted Chuckles. Silence. Then Bellsprout burst out laughing, and was sent soaring as a result.

Chuckles let out a giggle himself, while Mew and Mewtwo were roaring with laughter. Many of the campers were biting their tongues, trying desperately not to laugh.

Chuckles spun around, when he pulled a pie out of nowhere. He pulled out another, and hurled them both at Mew and Mewtwo.

"HEY!" shouted Mew. "Don't get us involved."

Seeing their satanic host finally get a joke played on him, Dragonite and Hitmonlee laughed, getting sent into the skies. When Mewtwo got hit, Banette finally gave in, laughing loudly. His raucous cackles continued to fill the air as he was sent soaring.

Chuckles put on a look of concern.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said, holding out a hand to Mewtwo. Mewtwo eyed him warily.

"I'm not falling for the old joybuzzer," said the Psychic.

"It's fine!" said the Mr. Mime. He grabbed Mewtwo's hand. Nothing happened.

"Oh…never mind, I guess," said Mewtwo. Chuckles pulled out a rubber chicken and hit him upside the head.

Charmeleon let out a snicker, but regretted it as he was sent into the air. Venonat giggled as well, and she was sent into the skies as well.

Chuckles frowned, and then gave a dazed Venonat a present.

"I'm sorry. I hope you feel well soon!" he said, handing her a balloon as well. The balloon popped, and the sound of a bomb boomed in the air. Venonat screamed and ran around in a circle, yelling her head off. Oddish and Lileep both laughed, getting knocked out of the challenge as well. Taking deep breaths, Venonat sat down and opened the present. A boxing glove popped out and punched her in the face.

Weavile, Kabutops, Scizor, and Houndoom all laughed, and all four of them were eliminated as soon as they did. Zubat tried desperately to not laugh, but he failed and was sent flying. Only Rhydon, Ninetales, Cacturne, Kadabra, Lapras, and Gardevoir remained.

Chuckles was giggling again. But deep down, he was a bit surprised that there were still some campers left. He was going to have to go all out.

Weavile was lying on the ground. Chuckles offered her a hand, which she took. Her eyes widened as a jolt of electricity was sent coursing through her body. Ninetales, Gardevoir, and Lapras all laughed, due to them not liking Weavile.

**000**

"**I'm not sadistic, but it's about time Weavile got what was coming to her," said Ninetales, grinning evilly.**

**000**

Only three remained, and Chuckles knew that only the real players were left. Rhydon had a smirk on his face, but he hadn't laughed yet. Kadabra had his arms folded, looking bored, while Cacturne's yellow gaze hadn't shifted from the Mr. Mime.

Chuckles did a lot of tricks. He beat himself up, he played tricks on the other campers, and threw out all of the tricks he could muster. Only when he blew up Bellsprout did he get a reaction. When the soot covered Flower Pokémon went flying into the air, Rhydon finally broke down and laughed. He was launched into the air, leaving only Kadabra and Cacturne.

"Wow…how'd I know these two would be the last ones?" remarked Mew.

Chuckles was trying to think of a way to get them all to laugh, when Banette came walking back. Unfortunately, the Marionette Pokémon's chair had a malfunction and sent him flying a lot further away than the others. Mewtwo repeatedly denied having anything to do with this.

Banette was rubbing his head painfully, covered in mud, dirt, soot, leaves, and branches. "Dirty trick, you stupid mutant!" he snarled at Mewtwo. Then he fell over, exhausted. There was a long, awkward silence. Then a series of chuckles was heard. Everyone turned to see Cacturne with his hand covering his mouth to hide his smirk, laughing, his eyes brimming with amusement. A moment later, he was shot into the sky.

Cacturne managed to land on his feet, so he didn't get hurt. Gardevoir and Kabutops ran over as the Scarecrow dropped to his knees.

"Are you okay?" asked Kabutops. Cacturne was still chuckling.

"Did you see the way he looked?" he managed to get out.

Banette sighed. "I can't believe I made him laugh."

"Well you did!" shouted Mewtwo, standing over him. "Which means the Great Groudons win this round!"

The Groudons ran over to Kadabra and lifted him on their shoulders. He marched past Cacturne, who had now recovered, and was back to his normal self.

"Ha," said Kadabra, being carried off.

Gardevoir scowled at him. "Talk about egotistical."

"Well, then, my Killer Kyogres, meet me and Mewtwo at the campfire tonight!" shouted Mew. "Someone has to be eliminated!"

"And it might just be the person who messed up their team," said Mewtwo, his eyes gleaming as he looked down at Banette.

Banette gulped.

**000**

**Banette's eyes were bugging out. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"**

**000**

**Cacturne sat with his arms folded in the confessional. "I-I didn't laugh. I just had something in my throat, that's all."**

"**He laughed, he laughed!" came Gardevoir's voice from outside.**

"**He actually smiled!" said Mismagius.**

**Cacturne smacked his face. "I have no comment."**

**000**

**Kadabra smirked. "I may lack an alliance, but I'm still a force to be reckoned with on my own."**

**000**

The Killer Kyogres were at the campfire for their third time. Many of the campers seemed to be fidgety and nervous: no one really knew was going to be voted out this time.

"Well, my darling, DARLING campers," said Mew, floating up to them, with Mewtwo at his side. "In front of me are fifteen campers. Sadly, only fourteen will remain after tonight. So without further ado, let the ceremony begin!"

"Cacturne, you get the first Pokeblock," said Mew. Mewtwo tossed him a Pokeblock.

"Gardevoir…Lapras…and Kabutops," continued Mewtwo. He tossed them all their respective Pokeblocks, before he continued speaking. "Lileep, Oddish, Bellsprout, and Houndoom."

"Eight down, not many more to go," said Mew, grinning. The remaining contestants started to get worried.

"Gengar, Houndoom, Dragonite…and Mismagius," said Mew. It was down to the final three: Banette, Venonat, and Shinx. Banette's face was tense.

"Cacturne, are you sure Banette's-," whispered Mismagius.

"Quiet!" hissed the Scarecrow Pokémon.

"Next one goes to…Banette," said Mew. Banette grinned.

"NO! GOD DAMNIT NO!" snarled Mewtwo, enraged. The Psychic was PISSED.

"I CAME ESPECIALLY TO THIS CEREMONY HOPING HE'D FINALLY BE GONE, AND HE'S NOT!" continued Mewtwo. "SCREW THIS! I'M GONE!"

He whipped a Pokeblock at Banette and trudged away.

"Okay…," said Dragonite, staring after him.

"Is he all right?" asked Lapras, concerned.

"He's just suffered a huge disappointment," said Mew. Then he cleared his throat. "Anyways, we are now down to the final two! Shinx and Venonat, it's down to you. And the last Pokeblock goes to…"

Lileep looked back and forth at the two of them. Either way, tonight she was losing a friend.

"…Venonat," finished Mew dramatically.

Venonat caught her Pokeblock, stunned. Shinx just hung her head.

"Sorry Shinx, but I'm guess that your fear of clowns and lack of participation in the last two challenges really counted against you," said Mew kindly. Despite his sadistic tendencies, the host had actually liked Shinx.

Shinx sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go get my luggage."

Lileep and Venonat both grabbed her and pulled her into a group hug.

"We'll miss you!" said Venonat. "And sorry!"

"It's okay," said Shinx, giving her a weak smile. "You two just keep going."

She walked off in the direction of the cabins.

**000**

**Houndoom looked a little bit sad. "It's nothing personal, but it's as Mew says- her huge fear of clowns wasn't good. What if the other team exploited that weakness later?"**

**000**

**Cacturne tipped his hat down. "A sad, but wise, decision."**

**000**

Shinx stepped out of her cabin, dragging her suitcase with her tail. She heard a voice call out to her.

"Shinx? What are you doing here?"

Shinx looked to see Swinub scuffling towards her, vanilla ice cream all over his nose.

"The campfire ceremony is over," she explained.

"Oh it is?" asked Swinub, shivering a little bit. It was fairly cold. "Who got eliminated?"

She sighed. "Me."

"Oh," said Swinub. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, no…it's fine," said Shinx. "I'm just getting my things."

"I'm going to miss you," said Swinub. "I mean, you were cool, nice, and pretty and stuff!"

"Pretty?" asked Shinx, laughing. Swinub nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, you were always pretty cute!" said Swinub, still nodding. She noticed she was laughing. "What?"

"Nothing…I just never expected you to be so straightforward!" she explained, giggling and blushing.

"Well, my dad always told me that being straightforward will help you move straight forward in life," said Swinub thoughtfully.

Shinx let out another giggle. "Well, I think you're pretty cute too, you know. I'm going to miss you!"

"Same here."

"Hold on a sec," said Shinx. "You've got something on your nose."

"Really?" asked Swinub. He screwed up his eyes, looking at his pink nose. "Where?"

Shinx walked up and licked it off. Swinub's cheeks got rosy. "There, I got it for ya. See ya around, Swinub!"

And with one last laugh, she ran off. Swinub was still in a daze, and he shuffled off towards the Great Groudons' Guys Cabin.

**000**

**Shinx was still blushing and laughing a little. "I don't know WHAT came over me…I guess I just wanted to do one last crazy thing before I left."**

"**I had a great time on this show. I made friends with two awesome girls, and I got a crush on a guy who like me back! Overall, it was a great experience!"**

"**It's hard to pick a single person who I want to win. I'd say that if Venonat, Swinub, or Lileep wins, I'll be happy. That's just about it. Thanks for having me, Total Pokémon Island!"**

**000**

Banette and Cacturne were sitting, watching the love struck Swinub waddle back into his cabin.

"Would ya look at that?" said Banette, shaking his head. "Dang, that little piggy actually attracted someone."

"Well, he did rank fairly high on the list," said Cacturne.

"True enough," said Banette.

"And what about you?" asked Cacturne, looking at Banette, his eyes piercing the puppet. "Anyone you're interested in?"

"Let's say someone's caught my eye," said Banette. Mismagius and Gardevoir were heading into the girl's cabin. Mismagius stopped and winked at Banette. Banette grinned.

"Ah…," said Cacturne. "Now you can ogle her without it being awkward."

"I don't ogle her."

"Right."

"Well, what about you? Does Mr. Prickly and Spiky have his eyes set on someone?"

"Ha. Yeah right. Relationships aren't really my thing."

"Listen Cacturne. You're smart. You're pretty tough. And you've got one of the kindest personalities on this show, even if you're distant. You've managed to keep your word on keeping us all in the show. But even if you're the master planner, if love wants to strike you, you're gonna get hit. Stupid thing is unavoidable."

He waved to his pal, and then walked inside. Cacturne was left to brood.

"Ha…he's crazy."

**000**

And so we have ended another episode. Couples are really starting to blossom, aren't they? Bellsprout and Lileep, Houndoom and Ninetales, Swinub and Shinx…just wow…some of them are going to show up a little later, however.

And so Shinx was eliminated. I felt bad, because Shinx was good character. I wish she could've stayed longer. But sadly…no.

Anyways, I really have nothing else to say. TIME FOR A NEXT EPISODE SEGMENT!

Next Episode: First they had to show off their talents. Now they have to sing! Join us for Total Pokémon Island…IDOL!

Shinx: Review everyone!


	11. Episode 11: Embarrassing Idol!

We are now back with another episode of Total Pokémon Island…and this one features our remaining twenty-five contestants SINGING!

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER OF THE FANFICTION! ALL OF THESE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. NOT ME.

**000**

Wooper gave Swinub a head butt (it was their thing). "I still can't believe that Shinx liked you, dude!"

"What's so hard to believe?" asked Swinub playfully.

"Lucky you!" said Wooper, shaking his head.

"Well, the luck of the Swinub has always ran in my family," bragged Swinub. "Anyways, how about you? Are you wooing the girl that you like?"

"I try every day, but she usually just walks away," said Wooper, sounding a little put out. Then he brightened again. "But I know she's just playing hard to get!"

"You'll bring her around eventually, dude!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Clefairy and Mawile walked up to the other two members of their alliance.

"Hellooooooooo Mawile!" said Wooper, grinning.

"Hi Wooper," she muttered unenthusiastically.

"So…have you any idea about today's challenge?" asked Clefairy.

"Nope…we were just talking about Swinub and Shinx," explained Wooper.

"Thank goodness she was voted off," said Clefairy, letting out a sigh.

"Wh-wh-what?" babbled Swinub. "Why is that good?"

"Swinub, if Shinx stayed in the game, then you may have betrayed the alliance," explained Clefairy. Swinub looked down.

"No I wouldn't," he mumbled.

"We can't afford to be friends with the other team!" said Clefairy. "They probably all think they're better than us, anyway!"

"Oh please, isn't this just another excuse for you to be mad at them?" asked Mawile.

"What's that mean?" asked Clefairy, confused.

"You've disliked them ever since Oddish beat you in that challenge-"

"I HATE Oddish!" Clefairy said in rage. "He's just so happy-go-lucky and friendly to everyone! He's obviously just trying to get further into the game!"

"Do you really think so?" asked Wooper. "He seems to be a decent dude."

"No, mark my words, he's just USING Bellsprout to make it to the final two," said Clefairy. "That's what most alliance leaders do. I have to go to the bathroom. Mawile, wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

As the two walked off, Wooper and Swinub stared.

"Dude, you don't think Clefairy is just using US, do you?" asked Swinub nervously.

**000**

Scizor walked out of the bathroom, and she was heading back to her cabin to talk to Ninetales. But as she headed through the center of camp, a familiar brown Pokémon bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it!" she hissed at Kabutops.

"Why don't YOU watch it you- oh, it's you," said Kabutops, looking awkward. Scizor remembered what Gengar said earlier, and her anger went away to be replaced by bewilderment.

"Oh, hi," she muttered. "Uh…sorry I got in your way?"

"Uh…yeah," said Kabutops, walking around her and back to his cabin. Scizor looked after him. When he wasn't trying to kill her, he was pretty attractive.

Scizor's eyes widened in horror. She rushed back to her cabin to find Ninetales and Houndoom kissing.

"Ninetales, I- WHOA!"

"Uh…I can explain?" said Ninetales, grinning sheepishly. Scizor had not expected this at ALL from her calm, collected friend. She knew that she liked Houndoom but…WHOA.

"I should go," muttered the black hellhound. "Catch you later, Ninetales."

He walked out, trying not to look at Scizor.

"Houndoom? Really?" asked Scizor, folding her red arms. Ninetales flicked her tail anxiously.

"Don't tell the others," she pleaded.

"Why not?" asked Scizor, bewildered. "It's not like your betraying us."

"Weavile will look for any reason to kick me off," whispered Ninetales.

"Weavile? What's with her?"

"I have bad news; Weavile has an alliance that consists of Hitmonlee, Charmeleon, and Rhydon," explained Ninetales. Scizor rubbed her chin.

"But why is she after you?"

"Because I discovered her."

"Oh…well, we can worry about that later!" insisted Scizor. "I've got a bigger problem!"

"What is it?" asked Ninetales, worried.

"Ninetales, I'm attracted to Kabutops!" said Scizor frantically.

Ninetales's eyes widened. "Oh boy…"

**000**

"I hate her!" yelled Kabutops, cutting up a stick in his hand. "I can't think she's hot! It doesn't work like that!"

"Believe it or not," said Cacturne. "It DOES often work like that…sometimes, people are attracted to those who can't stand."

"So, would that mean half of us are attracted to Weavile?" asked Banette, pulling a face.

"I said SOMETIMES," said Cacturne sharply.

"Oh god…what am I going to do?" moaned Kabutops. "I can't let this happen."

"Figure it out for yourself," advised Cacturne, reading a magazine.

"Yeah, but HOW?"

"Follow your heart."

"My heart says I should keep chopping up this stick."

"Well then, keep at it."

**000**

Dragonite was hanging with Lapras, relaxing by the side of the lake. It was nice, just to kick back, relax, and enjoy the lovely island they were staying on.

"I don't know how anyone could hate a place like this," said Dragonite. "It's so nice."

"Yeah…," breathed Lapras. "Sometimes I wish I could stay on this island forever."

"With me?" asked Dragonite, grinning.

"Ha ha. I just don't want to go back to society and stuff…although, it may not be too bad. I'd be famous after all."

"I'd love fame and fortune," said Dragonite. "I mean, I'd be giving out autographs left and right!"

Lapras laughed. He may not have been the most handsome male on the island, but Dragonite definitely had what a lot of them lacked- a kind, easygoing personality. He was a person who was easy to talk to, easily liked, and all around a good person.

They heard a horn trumpeting in the distance. Dragonite got up and stretched.

"Well, that's Mew with another challenge!" said Dragonite. "It's been almost a week. I wonder what he's come up with this time!"

"Knowing Mew, something foul," said Lapras, sighing in apprehension.

"Hey…it can't be that bad!" said Dragonite, smiling at her.

**000**

"Hello campers!" greeted Mew, as all of the campers were eating lunch. "Are you ready for today's challenge?"

"Do we have a choice?" asked Lileep, sighing. Mew gave her an annoyed look, before beginning to speak again.

"Well, today, I thought we'd have a bit of fun; this time, you get to sing!"

"You don't mean…," croaked Rhydon.

"YUP! It's Total Pokémon Island…IDOL!" shouted Mew.

"Oh…this is wonderful!" said Gardevoir. "I love to sing!"

"It's not that easy," said Mew, winking at her. "First of all, Mew and I will be judging. Second of all, your song is selected randomly. And once you get a song, you HAVE to sing it."

"What if you're a guy and you get a girl song?" asked Zubat. "Not many of us can probably get as high as girls."

"We're willing to make exceptions, but you'll still have to sing the song," explained Mew. "No matter how EMBARASSING IT IS! So, come up here and reach into this box…we have over 1000 different songs in here, so pull out a piece of paper, and you're set!"

As the campers walked up one by one, Weavile nudged Hitmonlee in the back.

"I want you to put something in Gardevoir's food," whispered the Ice-type. "She could be dangerous in this competition. Understand?" Hitmonlee nodded.

So all of the campers proceeded to select their songs.

**000**

**Oddish arched a brow. "Uh…okay?"**

**000**

**Clefairy looked at her song. "Uh…how am I supposed to sing this?"**

**000**

**Wooper grinned. "COOL!"**

**000**

**Banette smirked. "Well…it could be worse."**

**000**

**Hitmonlee was waving his arms. "YES! OH HECK YES!"**

**000**

**Rhydon was pissed. "NO! OH GOD NO!"**

**000**

**Charmeleon grinned. "Oh yeah. This is gonna be great."**

**000**

**Dragonite arched a brow at his song. "Well I uh…guess this is okay? But how do I do this?"**

**000**

**Zubat was reading his song. "Hey! Wait! This song isn't even in season!"**

**000**

**Gengar grinned. "Sick! This is awesome, dude!"**

**000**

**Swinub looked at his paper thoughtfully. "I can do this! I've seen this song on Youtube!"**

**000**

**Houndoom groaned and banged his head against the wall.**

**000**

**Cacturne shrugged. "Meh."**

**000**

**Bellsprout eyed his song. "What do they mean by 'Bad Touch?'"**

**000**

**Lileep waved her fronds happily. "This is such a lovely song!"**

**Mawile was beside her. "Mew made a mistake! We both somehow picked the same song, so we can sing it together!"**

**000**

**Weavile was swearing angrily.**

**000**

**Mismagius folded her arms. "I really don't want to sing."**

**000**

**Scizor frowned.**

**000**

**Kabutops's eye twitched. "How FRIGGIN' convenient."**

**000**

**Venonat giggled.**

**000**

**Lapras smiled. "Not my first choice, but…"**

**000**

**Ninetales looked flustered. "I can't sing this!"**

**000**

**Gardevoir looked determined. "I'm ready to win!"**

**000**

**Kadabra's eyes narrowed. "This isn't good…such a song may in fact arouse suspicion…I'll have to put on a good act."**

**000**

Later on that day, the campers gathered by the stage from the talent show challenge. Mew and Mewtwo were waiting at a desk, ready for the contestants to sing.

Gardevoir walked up with Lapras. "Um, excuse me, Mew?"

"Yes?" asked the host. "What is it?"

"Was there something strange in the food this afternoon? Because Lapras suddenly lost her voice," explained Gardevoir. "She can't sing in today's contest."

Mew eyed her thoughtfully. Lapras opened her mouth to try and speak, but a rasping noise was all that came out. Mew frowned.

"Well…I'll tell you what. She can be the last judge for this contest, and if you lose, she has invincibility."

"Great!" said Gardevoir, smiling. Lapras smiled in return, and sat next to Mew. "Thanks Mew."

"It's fine. I didn't like her song that much, anyway."

"Which was?" asked Gardevoir curiously.

"Best Friend, by Toybox," said Mew. "But MEWTWO suggested it."

Mewtwo growled. "Don't insult my taste in music."

"Sorry, but it's just WEIRD, man."

Gardevoir left them, wanting to ignore the argument. Lapras watched them both warily.

"Great. Now we already have someone who can't be eliminated, thanks to YOUR cooking," remarked Mew scathingly to his co-host. Mewtwo responded with a rude hand gesture.

"OKAY!" shouted Mew. "Please welcome our source of music, Kricketune!"

A large red bug walked out beside him. Mew smiled.

"Tell Kricketune the name of your song, and he'll provide the background music when you sing. Understand?"

There was a general muttering.

"Good!" said Mew. "Now then, Oddish! You're up first."

Oddish gulped behind the curtain. He turned to face Wooper, Swinub, and Bellsprout. "Wish me luck, you guys!"

"You can do it!" assured Bellsprout.

Oddish slowly walked out, turning to face Kricketune.

"Uh, my song is 'Me Against the World', by Simple Plan," he said quietly.

"Oh sweet, that's a good one," said Mew, nudging Mewtwo.

Kricketune began to play music. Oddish took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart  
'Til everyone's the same!"_

Mew and Mewtwo grinned. He wasn't half bad.

"_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all!"_

"_I'm a nightmare  
A disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause  
Not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world!"_

Mew motioned for Kricketune to stop.

"Oh, I don't have to sing the whole song?" asked Oddish curiously.

"Not unless we make you," said Mew. "Well, Oddish, I think that's pretty good."

Lapras gave him an approving nod. Mewtwo frowned.

"It wasn't that great."

"Shut up, Simon," said Mew, snickering. Mewtwo growled at him.

"Anyways," said Mew, as Bellsprout walked off the stage. "It's now your turn, Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout walked out on the stage, trembling as usual.

"Uh…d-do I have to?" asked Bellsprout. "Can't I just risk being eliminated?"

"Nope!" shouted Mew. "This challenge must be done…or else you have to go back and be tormented in the Illusion Shack until you DO sing.

Bellsprout quivered. "Okay...my song is…'The Bad Touch'…b-by the Bloodhound Gang."

Silence. Then Banette and Gengar both let out loud cackles, beating their fists on the ground. Mew and Mewtwo both burst out laughing, with Lapras looking at them disapprovingly. Even the Kricketune was laughing.

"Oh, I've gotta hear this," said Mew, grinning evilly.

"Oh, please, you don't want to!" protested Bellsprout, eyes wide.

"I don't want to. I've got to. Now start singing."

Bellsprout closed his eyes as Kricketune began to play music.

"_S-sweat baby, sweat baby, s-sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you d-do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So p-put your hands down my p-pants and I bet you'll feel n-nuts  
Yes, I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert…"_

By this time, Mew and Mewtwo were cracking up, and Bellsprout couldn't take it. He fainted due to embarrassment.

Mew and Mewtwo were wiping tears from his eyes. "Bellsprout…wow…bonus points for humor…whew…

Oddish dragged his friend off of the stage, sighing.

**000**

**Gengar was cackling in the confessional. "Oh man! That's just hilarious! Oh man…"**

**000**

"Clefairy, you're up!" yelled Mew. Clefairy peered out from behind the curtain, and then walked out nervously.

"My song is 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor', by Drowning Pool," she said quietly. Mew was tempted to laugh at the irony of this again, but he decided to let her go first.

Kricketune started playing. Clefairy started out whispering.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the…_

_FLOOR!"_ screeched Clefairy, making everyone jump.

Kricketune somehow made a guitar solo…although no one knew how. After it ended, Clefairy began to sing again.

"_Beaten, why for?  
Can't take much moooore  
ONE! Nothing wrong with me  
TWO! Nothing wrong with me  
THREE! Nothing wrong with me  
FOUR! Nothing wrong with me!  
ONE! Something's got to give  
TWO! Something's got to give  
THREE! Something's got to give  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR  
LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR  
LET THE BODIES HIT THE  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

Mew motioned for Kricketune to stop.

"Wow Clefairy…you nailed every note perfectly."

Clefairy smiled.

"BUT!" continued Mew. "You didn't sound threatening enough. Your voice is extremely high. You just sounded like a pissed off dolly."

"Agreed," said Mewtwo. "Good, but not scary enough."

Lapras shrugged. Clefairy sighed and walked off.

**000**

"**So they make exceptions for the boys, but not the girls?" asked Clefairy angrily. "How am I supposed to get my voice that low?"**

**000**

"All right…Banette, it's your turn!" shouted Mew. Mewtwo scowled.

Banette hopped out and walked out to the microphone. "My song is 'Ghost of Me', by Daughtry."

Kricketune nodded and began to play. Mew was bobbing his head to the beat, while Mewtwo just glared at the puppet.

"_Thought it was dead and buried  
Then it woke you up last night  
You sounded so damn worried  
You've been tossing, turning, both ends burning_

I wanna put your mind at ease again  
(Make everything alright)  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I've tried to tell you now

Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seeing in your dreams  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me"

At that moment, Mew stopped Kricketune.

"Good job, Banette…I like the song," said Mew, smiling. Lapras nodded in agreement.

"I personally say he was horrible…worst singer so far," said Mewtwo.

"You're just giving me a low score because you hate me!"

"Aw, what? Are you gonna tell on me? What are you, a kid?"

"And you're the one arguing with "a kid", what does that make you?"

Mewtwo growled and stood up.

"Mewtwo," warned Mew. Huffing, the co-host sat back down. Banette smirked in triumph and walked off.

"Dragonite, it's you now!" shouted Mew.

Dragonite hesitantly walked out and sighed, with a weak smile. "I've got no choice, do I?"

"Nope," said Mew. "So what's your song?"

"I got 'Man! I Feel Like a Woman', by Shania Twain," muttered Dragonite.

Mew smacked his forehead, laughing. Lapras giggled.

"Really man?" asked Mew. "That's almost as funny as what Bellsprout had to sing. And you're actually gonna do it?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" asked Dragonite, smiling humorously.

"Sure…whatever, just go…," said Mew, still snickering.

Dragonite motioned for Kricketune to start playing.

"_Let's go girls…_

_I'm goin' out tonight  
I'm feelin' all right  
Gonna let it all hang out.  
Wanna make some noise  
Really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout."_

Mew was grinning at Lapras, while Mewtwo just folded his arms. Watching the Dragon Pokémon up there, many of the Pokémon were laughing, but many were also cheering him on.

"Go Dragonite!" shouted Gengar, pumping a fist, while laughing.

"I can't believe he's actually smiling while he's embarrassing himself," said Ninetales, shaking her head.

"_No inhibitions- make no conditions  
Get a little out of line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy  
Forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, shorts skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah  
Doing it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action  
Feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah  
To feel the way I feel…  
Man! I feel like a woman!"_

At that, Kricketune stopped playing, trying not to laugh. Mew started clapping, and Dragonite received a loud applause.

"Wow…just wow," said Mew. "Okay, so while you weren't the best singer, I've just got to say this. Dragonite, you've taken every piece of shit thrown at you like a man so far…except for the Hoppips, of course. So, while you weren't that great, you definitely have my respect."

"Thanks," said Dragonite, rubbing his head sheepishly. Lapras beamed at him.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "You suck."

Dragonite frowned for a moment, then stepped off, shrugging.

**000**

"**Is it like, impossible to piss that guy off?" asked Houndoom.**

**000**

"Weavile, it's your turn!" chirped Mew, smiling. He couldn't WAIT to hear this.

Weavile stomped out, gave Mew a look of loathing, and then turned to Kricketune.

"My song is…Barbie Girl…by Aqua," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Banette and Gengar cackled again, leaning against each other for support. Mismagius floated above them. It seemed that the ghost trio was enjoying the humorous side to this competition.

Weavile's eye twitched and she started to sing.

"_I'm a Barbie girl  
In the Barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic  
You can brush my hair  
Undress me everywhere  
Imagination  
Life is your creation."_

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" shouted Hitmonlee.

"_I'm a Barbie girl  
In the Barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic…"_

Gengar and Banette were both crying now, laughing their asses off. Weavile glared at them.

"_You can brush my hair  
Undress me everywhere  
Imagination  
Life is your creation…"_

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Gengar.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" cackled Banette.

"HEEHEHEHEHE!" chortled Mismagius.

"THAT'S IT!" screeched Weavile, dashing off the stage. She picked up a large stick as she ran at the ghost types.

"SHIT!" shouted Banette.

"SCATTER!" yelled Mismagius. All three of them floated off into the air, then into random directions.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" snarled Weavile.

"Weavile, your singing was only average at best," said Mew, ignoring the fact that Weavile was trying to kill three other competitors.

"Which means you sucked," added Mewtwo.

"Not very good," said Lapras, her voice a croaky whispered.

Weavile just stomped off, throwing the stick behind her, into the air.

Wooper stepped on stage as Mew called his name.

"My song is 'Gives You Hell', by the All American Rejects," he stated. But as he opened his mouth to sing, Weavile's stick hit him in the noggin. Wooper swayed on the spot before falling over, unconscious.

"DAMNIT WEAVILE!" snarled Mawile. "He could've won it for us!"

"Is Wooper a good singer?" asked Clefairy.

"Swinub says that he isn't half bad, seeing as Wooper sings in the shower," explained Mawile.

"Venonat," called Mew. Venonat ran up, giggling.

"My song is 'Wannabe', by the Spice Girls!" she squealed, hopping up and down.

Mew spit out his drink. "Wait, what? The Spice Girls?"

Venonat pointed to Kricketune. "HIT IT!" Kricketune hit it indeed.

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna huh  
I wanna huh  
I wanna huh  
I wanna huh  
I wanna really really wanna zig a zig ah!"_

"STOP THE MUSIC!" roared Mew.

Kricketune stopped playing out of shock, not obedience. Venonat looked confused. Mew wiped his forehead.

"OKAY…I SAID SPECIFICALLY THAT NO SPICE GIRLS SONGS WERE TO BE PUT IN THE SONGB BOX! I HATE THE SPICE GIRLS!" announced Mew.

He calmed down a little bit. "So what I'd like to know is…how could a Spice Girls song get in my box…MEWTWO?" he asked.

Mewtwo went pale, and looked away.

"MEWTWO, DO YOU LIKE THE SPICE GIRLS?" snarled Mew.

Mewtwo tried not to look guilty. Lapras tried to calm down the angry host.

"Uh…what about me?" asked Venonat, waving.

"Just get off of the stage," said Mew, rubbing his temples. "You did fine."

**000**

"**I'll agree with Mew for once, I don't like the Spice Girls either," said Banette. "But of course Mewtwo likes them…me and him can never agree on anything. Ever."**

**000**

"Our next contestant is…Charmeleon," said Mewtwo, trying not to sweat at Mew's rage.

Charmeleon grinned, stepping out. "My song is 'Disco Inferno', by the Trammps."

"Oh, that is fucking awesome," said Mew.

"Because this is a song YOU like," growled Mew.

"Oh come on. It's a fire Pokémon singing a song about fire…and I like the Trammps."

"Whatever."

Charmeleon motioned for Kricketune to start playing. Hitmonlee and Rhydon appeared on the stage as his background singers.

"Damn, he even got people to sing in the background," said Mew approvingly. "That's planning."

Hitmonlee and Rhydon began singing first.

"_Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn!"_

Charmeleon flashed another roguish grin, and began to sing

"_To masses of fire, yes!  
One hundred stories high  
People gettin' lose y'all  
Getting' down on the roof  
Folks were screamin'  
Out of control  
It was so entertainin'  
When the boogie started to flow  
I heard somebody say:_

_Burn baby burn  
Disco Inferno  
Burn baby burn  
Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn  
Disco inferno  
Burn Baby Burn  
Burn that mama down!"_

Most of the other campers were listening to Charmeleon sing. Mew and Lapras were both smiling, while Mewtwo was grudgingly nodding. Mew stopped Kricketune.

"Well, Charmeleon, I'm saying you did fabulous. Lapras here agrees. Mewtwo?"

"It was pretty damn good," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, Charmeleon, you're in first right now!" said Mew. Charmeleon pumped a fist and walked off the stage. Rhydon and Hitmonlee made to follow him.

"Hitmonlee, stay up there, you're next."

"Oh, okay," said Hitmonlee, nodding.

"And so…my song is 'Kung Fu Fighting', by Carl Douglas!" declared Hitmonlee.

Kricketune started to play. Mew and Mewtwo waited happily. This was a song that they BOTH liked.

"_Everybody was KUNG FU FIGHTING!" _shouted Hitmonlee in a horrible voice. Mew's eyes bugged out, and Mewtwo covered his ears.

"_Those cats were fast as lightning!  
In fact it was a little bit frightening!  
But they fought with expert timing!_

_They were funky China men  
From funky China town  
They were chopping them up  
And they were chopping them down_

_It's an ancient Chinese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip  
And a kicking from the hip!"_

Mew screamed. "STOP THE MUSIC! STOP THE SINGING!"

Hitmonlee stopped, and then waited for Mew to talk to him.

"Hitmonlee," breathed Mew. Hitmonlee waited for his praise. "WHAT THE HELL. YOU RUINED ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS, YOU BASTARD!"

"WAS RUINING BOB SEGER NOT ENOUGH?" roared Mewtwo, shaking a fist. Hitmonlee had tears in his eyes.

**000**

"**I always dreamt of that moment," sniffled Hitmonlee in the confessional. "BUT NOW THEY'VE TAKEN IT AWAY! I ROSE UP SO FAR, ONLY TO BE PUSHED BACK DOWN!"**

**000**

Hitmonlee ran off the stage, bawling his eyes out. Lileep and Mawile watched him go.

"What a baby…"

"Swinub, it's your turn!" shouted Mew. Swinub dashed up to Kricketune, whispered the song in his ear. Kricketune nodded, grinning.

Swinub hopped up on the stage.

"Well Swinub?" asked Mew, curiously. "What's your song?"

"Oh, you'll see!" said Swinub eagerly. "Go on, Kricketune!"

Kricketune began to play. Mew realized that the tune was familiar.

Then he swore as Swinub started to sing.

"_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules, and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy"_

Mewtwo slammed a fist down.

"DAMNIT! We've been Swinub Roll'd!" he shouted. Mew banged his head on the desk. Lapras smiled

"I love this song," she whispered. Mew and Mewtwo glowered at her.

"_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

Mew made Swinub and Kricketune both stop.

"Okay…now that we've all been successfully Swinub Roll'd," said Mew. "That was pretty decent, Swinub. Good job."

Swinub bounded off the stage.

"Lileep and…Mawile?" Mew's command turned into a question.

"How are you both together?" asked the Psychic.

"We both got the same song!" explained Lileep.

"Well…while I love Journey, I'm afraid you're disqualified," said Mew.

"Why?" asked Lileep.

"If you won, then both teams would win. And this is an elimination challenge, so…"

"But…that's not fair," said Lileep.

"Fine," huffed Mew. "You both get invincibility this round. That way, if your team loses, you're in no danger of being voted off!"

"Yay!" shouted Lileep, high fiving Mawile (or high tentacling…whatever worked).

"Kabutops. Your turn," said Mew. Kabutops groaned and got on the stage.

"I have 'The Bitch Song', by Bowling for Soup," he said, hanging his head. Great. Perfect song for him after he figured out that he actually LIKED Scizor, not despised her.

"God Damnit," he groaned. He pointed to Kricketune, who started to play.

"_Is it okay if I speak to you today?  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
But nothing I could say could make you look up…  
Or crack up  
Is there anything that I can do?  
Anything to show you…_

_You're a bitch!  
But I love you anyway!  
Oh oh you can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
You're a bitch!  
Hey hey hey hey  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away…"_

Kabutops groaned and stopped. He hoped he had avoided looking at Scizor while he sang. He hoped.

**000**

"**Why was he looking at me when he sang that?" asked Scizor.**

**000**

"**God Damnit," said Kabutops, drawing his scythes on the side of the confessional.**

**000**

Elsewhere on the island, Mismagius looked around. "I guess I finally lost that crazy Weavile."

"You guessed wrong!" hissed Weavile, diving on her and hitting her with a stick. Mismagius groaned and fell over, unconscious.

"Another possibly good singer down," she hissed.

**000**

"Kabutops…meh…average," said Mew. Lapras and Mewtwo nodded in agreement as the Shellfish walked offstage.

"Mismagius, your turn!" shouted Mew. She didn't go on stage. "Oy! Witchy ghost! Get up there!"

"Uh…Mew?" said Weavile. "I found her unconscious…I don't think she's in the condition to sing," she explained.

"Fine. I'll let her off the hook, too…but no invincibility for her," said Mew. Weavile smirked. Perfect. Charmeleon still seemed to be in the lead, but Weavile still had to knock a few folks out of the competition.

**000**

"**Found her unconscious?" asked Gardevoir sarcastically. "Yeah right…if that's true, then Zubat isn't a pain magnet."**

**000**

Gardevoir was a definite. Only plans going wrong had kept the Embrace Pokémon in this challenge. Houndoom most likely couldn't sing very well…so she'd leave him. She doubted that Cacturne could sing either. Gengar would definitely have to be knocked out, and as for Zubat, he wasn't a threat- she could tell.

"Scizor, you're up!" shouted Mew. Scizor stepped up.

"Bad Reputation, by Joan Jett," she muttered. Kricketune nodded and began to play.

"_I don't give a damn about my reputation  
Livin' in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
Not me  
And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
I'm just a good girl havin' fun  
And I don't ever need no one  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation!"_

"Scizor, that was pretty average," said Mew after the music ended. "But it was very fitting. Now go."

Scizor just shrugged and walked off.

"Kadabra, you're next," said Mew. Kadabra walked on stage, looking troubled.

"Um…my song is 'When You're Evil', by Voltaire, but do I really have to sing such a morbid song?" asked Kadabra.

"Yes you do," said Mew. "None of us are saints here, buddy…stop trying to be such a good boy."

Kadabra sighed, motioning for music.

"_When the devil is too busy  
And death's a bit too much  
They call me by name you see  
For my special touch  
To the gentleman, I'm Miss Fortune  
To the ladies, I'm Sir Prise  
But call me by any name  
Anyway it's all the same._

_I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm the bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm the pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe_

_And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life you see  
The devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need."_

Kadabra stopped. Mew looked at him.

"Rather creepy," admitted Mew. "I understand why you didn't want to sing it, but you did good…you're right next to Charmeleon right now."

Kadabra bowed and walked off of the stage.

**000**

"**He may not have wanted to sing it," said Scizor. "But he did very well…it makes me wonder…no, Kadabra couldn't be a bad guy…he seems like such a lonely person."**

**000**

**Kadabra smirked. "I think that my reluctance to sing such a song will not cause my teammates to become suspicious of me…therefore…I should be safe for another round."**

**He let out a coldhearted chuckle.**

**000**

"Cacturne, it's your turn now!" shouted Mew. Cacturne made his way on the stage.

"I got 'Accidentally in Love', by Counting Crows," he said without much enthusiasm.

"How romantic," gushed Lapras in her currently raspy voice. "I love this song."

Cacturne waved a spiky arm in Kricketune's direction, and the Bug Pokémon began to play.

"_So she said 'What's the problem, baby?'  
What's the problem, I dunno  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
Think about it, every time I think about it  
Can't stop thinkin' about it…"_

Gardevoir and Banette both gaped. Weavile did too. Cacturne was good…really good. Weavile wanted to scream in frustration. She was an idiot. How could she not realize that that damn scarecrow was a HUGE threat?

"_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on! Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on! The world will follow after  
Come on, come on, because everybody's after  
Love…"_

Mew reluctantly made Kricketune stop.

"Wow…that's what I have to say," said Mew, after the Killer Kyogres (and some of the Great Groudons) stopped cheering. "Well, I'll say it. I'm impressed. Cacturne, that was excellent."

Cacturne shrugged and walked off of the stage.

"Dude, you ruled!" shouted Banette.

"Nothing special," replied Cacturne modestly, walking off. Gardevoir stared after the two. She wanted to follow them, but she would be singing soon.

"Zubat!"

Zubat flew up. "Okay…I have two issues. One, my song is sung by a girl."

"Too bad," said Mew. "Next issue?"

"It's a Christmas song, and it's totally not in season," explained Zubat.

"Tough luck…what'd you get?" asked Mew.

"It's Mariah Carey, 'All I Want for Christmas is You'."

"Well, have fun Zubat!" said Mewtwo, chuckling. Lapras sighed. The two hosts could be such assholes sometimes.

Zubat sighed, motioning for Kricketune to begin his torture.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Mew and Mewtwo exchanged astonished glances. Zubat actually sounded like a girl when he sang. They weren't the only ones shocked. Gengar and Houndoom both arched eyebrows. Dragonite was shocked; so he wasn't the only guy with a girly song.

"_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true…  
All I want for Christmas  
Is…  
You…"_

Kricketune began to speed up the song.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fire place  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true…  
Baby all I want for Christmas, is you…"_

To say Mew was dumbstruck was an understatement. He just motioned for Zubat to fly off.

"That was…excellent…moving on…NINETALES!" shouted Mewtwo, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I can't sing this…," muttered Ninetales. "I got 'Poker Face', by Lady Gaga."

"Get singing!" shouted Mew.

Ninetales groaned and began to sing.

"_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it, baby stay with me  
(I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart."_

Houndoom stared at her dreamily as she continued to sing. Weavile noticed this, and pointed out to Charmeleon. Charmeleon glowered, then smirked. Weavile didn't.

"We're going to get her eliminated," growled Weavile.

"I hear ya, I hear ya," said Charmeleon.

"_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face!_

_P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face!"_

"It was okay," said Mew. Ninetales opened her mouth to respond. "NEXT! Houndoom!"

Houndoom walked up. "Laugh at me, and I'll kill you all," he warned.

Mew was tempted to laugh right then and there, but he was intrigued. "Why would I laugh?"

"My song is…'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', by Cyndi Lauper," growled the dark dog. Mew had to shove his hands in his mouth not to laugh. Mewtwo did the same.

"Just go," said Mew's muffled voice, trying not to cackle. Houndoom swore and began to sing as Kricketune played.

"_I come home, in the morning light  
My mother says 'When you gonna live your life right?'  
Oh mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have-"_

Mew and Mewtwo finally succumbed to laughter. Houndoom stopped singing and howled, leaping for the two. Mew and Mewtwo stopped laughing and dashed away, chased by the pissed off hellhound.

**000**

**Mawile smiled, but then coughed. "Houndoom really got screwed over in this one."**

**000**

**Gengar wiped a tear from his eye. "Seriously? This gave Weavile, Bellsprout, and Dragonite a run for their money…oh, god…"**

**000**

Ten minutes later, after Houndoom calmed down, Gengar's turn arrived. He floated onto the stage. Weavile swore- she forgot to take him out of the competition! And it was too late to knock Gardevoir out too.

"My song is 'Thriller', by Michael Jackson," he said, grinning. Mew and Mewtwo both grinned. Gengar began to sing to the crowd, dancing along with the music.

"_It's close to midnight  
And something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream!  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze!  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed!_

'_Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
Your fighting for your life inside a  
Killer, thriller, tonight…."_

Mew made Kricketune stop, and applauded Gengar.

"Bonus points for dancing with it," said Mew.

"Very good," croaked Lapras.

"Excellent," said Mewtwo.

Gardevoir came next. She gulped and walked out on the stage.

"My song is 'Because of You', by Kelly Clarkson," she said quietly.

Kricketune began to play.

"_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery…"_

If they though Cacturne, Charmeleon, and Gengar were good, it was nothing compared to Gardevoir. She hit every note perfectly, and her voice was like the ringing of a bell. Banette smiled at her, and Kabutops nodded. Cacturne's eyes watched her intently.

"_I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you…I am afraid…"_

After Mew made Kricketune stop, there was a roar of applause. Gardevoir smiled sheepishly and stepped down from the stage, where she was met by her friends.

"Awesome!" shouted Banette.

"Brilliant," agreed Kabutops. Cacturne didn't say anything, but he gave her a small smile.

"Right…Gardevoir, you were perfect, and I think we're do- wait," said Mew. "Rhydon, you still haven't gone."

"Oh please, don't make me go, Gardevoir already won!" shouted Rhydon.

"Too bad…go…what song do you have?"

"'Old Time Rock and Roll', by Bob Seger," growled Rhydon. Mew went pale.

"Okay, you don't have to go," said Mew. "Hitmonlee already ruined that song."

Hitmonlee hung his head...well, actually, was it even a head? He was a torso with a face!

"Well, Gardevoir wins, Cacturne and Gengar get second, Charmeleon and Zubat take third, Kadabra takes forth, and Bellsprout gets fifth for comedy," said Mew. "Oh, and Oddish, you get an honorable mention."

"Great Groudons, see you at the campfire tonight!"

**000**

"**Finally…I can send the stupid fox home…think she can just insult me and walk away like that?" asked Weavile. She laughed. "Think again, Ninetales."**

**000**

The Great Groudons were down by the campfire, waiting for Mew to begin the elimination ceremony.

"Great Groudons, you're here again. What a big freaking surprise," said Mew. "Anyways, in front of me are a bunch of Groudons. But one will be subtracted from your number. So without further ado, let us begin the elimination ceremony!"

"Mawile, you're immune, so you get the first Pokeblock." Mawile walked up, smiling.

"Charmeleon." Charmeleon grinned.

"Kadabra." He nodded.

"Swinub."

"Scizor."

"Clefairy."

"Weavile."

"Rhydon."

Ninetales, Hitmonlee, and Wooper were the final three.

"Wooper." Wooper cheered and ran up. Ninetales gulped. Maybe Weavile really WAS going to go after her.

"Ninetales, Hitmonlee…only one of you is going to stay tonight. The other shall go home. So…the last Pokeblock goes to…"

Hitmonlee winked at Weavile. Ninetales quivered. Weavile grinned at her, waving.

"Ninetales."

Weavile's smile was wiped off her face. "What?"

"What?" asked Ninetales.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Hitmonlee. Hesitantly, Ninetales got up to take her Pokeblock.

Hitmonlee stood up. "Me? ME? Why me?"

"You couldn't sing for crap, dude," said Wooper, frowning.

"Yeah…you're like the weakest among us," added Clefairy.

"So, so long," said Mawile.

"There…there has to be a mistake! Weavile!" he shouted. Weavile's eyes flashed. He could not reveal their alliance.

"Weavile, why?" he asked, being dragged off by Mewtwo. He was kicking his long legs, trying to stay.

**000**

**Hitmonlee smacked his head. "I can't believe it…I can't believe that I'm the first REAL member of our alliance to be voted off. This is so lame!"**

"**Well, if I have to pick someone to win, it would be my love Weavile. Please win! I never got to tell you how I felt! But Charmeleon or Rhydon is good too!"**

"**Goodbye everyone…but I still can't believe it! Why me?"**

**000**

**Weavile sighed. "Well, he was going to get voted off eventually. In all honesty? I knew he'd be easy to use…that's why I invited him into my alliance. If we had reached the final four, I could have hopefully outsmarted him and Rhydon, and maybe fool Charmeleon too. Then I would win. But now that he's out, I have one less teammate to worry about."**

"**Still…he was an idiot. I mean, the poor guy was practically in love with me. Easy to use…so thanks Hitmonlee!"**

**She winked and blew a kiss to the camera, laughing sarcastically afterwards.**

**000**

"**I'm not safe," murmured Ninetales. "I'm going to beat her whether it's the last thing I do!"**

**000**

"Ninetales!" hissed a voice behind the fox Pokémon. She stiffened. It was Weavile.

"What do you want?" she asked, remaining calm.

"Listen here, and listen good, fox," growled Weavile. "You tell ANYONE about our alliance, and we'll vote you off straight away…got it?"

"Why don't just vote me off anyway?" challenged Ninetales.

"Because you have leverage over us," snarled Weavile. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," said Ninetales coolly. "If you insist. Can I go back to the cabin now?"

Weavile nodded, and Ninetales padded off. Charmeleon stepped out of the bushes beside her.

"Wow…can't believe you made that deal," he said.

"It's fine," said Weavile. "I have a different plan…she's going to keep her word, but she'll get voted off anyway!"

**000**

**Charmeleon looked away from the camera. "Hitmonlee going home sort of shocked me. Weavile couldn't even help him get to the merge…I don't want that to happen to me…"**

**000**

Houndoom was waiting for Ninetales to get back. "You're back from your walk, then?" he asked.

"Yep," said Ninetales.

"You look like something's wrong," said Houndoom.

"Just tired," said Ninetales, lying close next to him.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," whispered the dog.

Ninetales giggled. "Same here."

Over near the guys' cabin, Zubat and Gengar walked out, going to the bathroom. They were leaving the party in the Killer Kyogres' Guys' Cabin, because they were honestly starting to get a little sick of watching Banette and Mismagius all over each other…almost literally.

"Hey," whispered Zubat. "Isn't that Houndoom…and he's with Ninetales!"

"What's he doing with her?" asked Gengar, frowning.

"I dunno…what do you think?"

"I dunno…is Houndoom helping the other team?" asked Gengar, eyeing them warily.

"You don't think he'd betray us, do you?"

"Honestly? If he's with Ninetales in a relationship, he might be tempted. We'll keep an eye on him."

**000**

And we're done. Long chapter is pretty long.

So Hitmonlee is gone. I never really liked him. He was more of a comedy relief character.

I know I may have some lyrics wrong, but I got some from websites, and some from Youtube.

You can look up all of those songs on Youtube by the way.

Swinub Roll…makes me laugh so much.

Next Time: First a singing challenge! Now a dancing challenge! Watch as the campers are forced to dance in the next challenge given by Mew. But there will be an interesting twist…as well as an interesting deal between two campers!

Hitmonlee: -sobbing- P-please revieeeeeeeeew! WAAAAAAH! 


	12. Episode 12: Dancing with the Campers!

And now for another thrilling episode of Total Pokémon Island. Oh the joy of writing up a DANCING competition.

**000**

Cacturne sat on the rocks down by the beach, Gardevoir and Kabutops next to him.

"I just called this meeting to remind you guys of how well you did in the last challenge," said Cacturne. "Gardevoir, you were brilliant. And Kabutops, you did well enough."

"Oh, the torture I went through," groaned Kabutops.

Gardevoir perked up. "Why, what was so bad?"

"I had to avoid looking at Scizor the entire time I was singing."

"But don't you think she is a…well, bitch?" asked Gardevoir.

"Yes…but I'm still…attracted to her," muttered Kabutops. Gardevoir covered her mouth in astonishment and horror. "But I can't get close to her, due to the fact that one, we hate each other, and two…I can't be seen with a member of the other team…like Houndoom and Ninetales."

"Aren't they an item?" asked Gardevoir.

"Yes," answered Cacturne. "But their closeness is arousing suspicion of whether or not Houndoom is working with the other team or not."

"Right…as nice as our team is, they don't approve of that kind of stuff," muttered Kabutops crossly.

"I'm perfectly fine with it," said Cacturne, his voice mild. "I figure if you like someone, don't let simple boundaries stand in the way. You're both bound to make it to the merge, anyway. She's a strong competitor, and I've promised to get all five of us to the merge. Teams won't last forever."

Gardevoir looked at him. "You seem to know a lot about relationships."

"They're not hard to figure out."

"Have you ever been in one?" she asked curiously.

"I plead the fifth," responded Cacturne firmly. "Ask Banette that question…where is he, anyway?"

"He's off making out with Mismagius. She said they were going to be doing a little bit of tongue play."

"That's impossible," said Cacturne. "Banette can't open his mouth to make out with someone."

"Shit…then what ARE they doing?" asked Kabutops.

**000**

Banette smirked putting a bucket of garbage on the doorway to the kitchen.

"As soon as Mewtwo walks in to cook, BAM!" he hissed to Mismagius. She laughed.

"You're a devil."

"I try to be."

Mismagius stiffened. "I hear footsteps! Move!"

She picked him up and levitated into the chimney. Both ghosts peeked out from within the chimney. The kitchen door slowly opened.

BANG! Sploosh!

"Yes!" yelled Banette.

Then both of their eyes widened. They had heard a voice…but not Mewtwo's.

"Ew…this is disgusting! Why would someone do this to me? Why?" asked the sweet little voice of Swinub.

"Aw man, now I feel guilty," muttered Banette. "Poor fella'."

"We should go help him," urged Mismagius. They both paused when they heard another voice.

"Swinub! Are you sneaking into my kitchen aga- WHOA! WHAT STINKS IN HERE?"

"Bail, bail!" hissed Banette, climbing up into the chimney, Mismagius following him.

**000**

**Swinub was covered in garbage, shivering. "Why? Why would someone booby trap the kitchen? WHY IS SOMEONE OUT TO GET ME?"**

**000**

Ninetales sighed, looking out at the water. Ever since she had made her deal with Weavile, she had been feeling more and more uneasy.

Trouble was coming.

**000**

Houndoom sighed, padding through the woods quietly. He was being bothered by a lot of things.

For starters, while he was psyched that he and Ninetales were a couple, she was avoiding him. Was she just using him? Playing him for a fool? He hoped not…he actually liked her.

Secondly, his own teammates were acting weird around him…Gengar and Zubat, his closest friends, seemed to find an excuse to be with him wherever he went. Were they watching him? Monitoring him?

Houndoom had actually managed to slip away from Zubat, saying that he wanted to go to the bathroom, but it couldn't wait until they got back at camp.

Weavile watched him approach from the bushes. "Perfect."

She stepped out and stood in front of him. "Hello, Houndoom."

"Weavile," he said curtly, eyeing her with mistrust. "What do you want?"

"We're going to have a little chat," she said calmly.

"Assuming that I'm actually going to talk with you? I really want to be alone right now," said Houndoom, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I really want to talk to you right now. And we will," said Weavile. Houndoom stiffened as Charmeleon and Rhydon stepped out of the bushes.

"Just a talk?" he asked, chuckling. "From what it seems, you're planning to jump me."

"No, we just have a proposition for you," said Weavile, trying to sound kind. Of course, she completely failed.

"And what would that be?" asked Houndoom, leering at her. He meanwhile was looking around. Could he dash off into the woods and escapes? He could take down Weavile and possibly Charmeleon, but that hefty Rhydon would mean big trouble for him.

"Oh not much…you just have to make your team lose the next challenge, and throw it yourself," said Weavile.

"WHAT?" barked Houndoom. "You can't be serious! That'll get me voted off!"

"How you deal with your elimination is up to you," said Weavile, shaking her head.

"You don't actually think I'm going to agree to this, do you?" asked Houndoom. He was stalling for time. Such an obvious, ridiculous idea…she was up to something here.

"Oh, we're pretty sure you will," growled Rhydon.

"And why is that?" asked Houndoom.

"Because, if our team loses, we're going to vote NINETALES off," revealed Weavile. She looked at Houndoom. "Aw, you're tense. What's wrong, pup?"

Houndoom grit his teeth. "Why her?"

"I have my reasons," said Weavile vaguely.

Houndoom looked away. "All right, but I have some questions."

"Which are?" asked Weavile.

"I'm not going to be able to mess up the entire team and you know it," growled Houndoom. "What if we still win?"

"Well, we're still going to try with all our might, so we have a good chance of winning," explained Weavile, dodging the question.

"Yes, but what IF we win, even after I mess up the rest of the team?" asked Houndoom.

Sighing, Weavile thought for a moment. "If I see you messing up the team and keeping your word, and you still win, then I won't vote Ninetales off. Fair?"

"Fair…," growled Houndoom. "Just don't double cross me, or you'll be sorry."

"Wouldn't dream of it," cooed Weavile. Houndoom just glowered at her, before bounding off into the bushes.

Charmeleon smirked. "He didn't even figure out what we were up to."

"No," said Weavile. "Either way, this'll work out in our favor."

Mew's voice appeared on a loud speaker. "CAMPERS! MEET ME IN THE CENTER OF CAMP FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!"

Weavile looked up. "Let's go."

**000**

"Good day, campers!" said Mew when they arrived. The campers noticed that the stage was still set up, and that the Kricketune from before was still there as well.

"Mew, we already did a singing challenge," pointed out Wooper.

"Don't tell me things I already know," shot back Mew, smiling. "You have had a singing challenge, but NOT a dancing challenge!"

"Dancing?" asked Bellsprout, mortified.

"That's right!" shouted Mew. "And the best part is, we're going to pair you up randomly! Who knows? You may wind up with a member of the other team!"

Cacturne raised an arm. Mew looked at him. "Yes?"

"If two people dancing with each other are on different teams and they win, what happens?" asked Cacturne. "Which team loses?"

"We'll explain what happens IF it does…," answered Mew. "So, without further ado, let's select the names of those who are dancing together."

"Wait…what if two guys get each other?" asked Kabutops.

"Or two girls?" added Mawile.

"We're making it boy-girl, just to make it more awkward," said Mew, grinning.

"But there are more boys than girls!" pointed out Clefairy.

"Well, the boys who WON'T get picked automatically win immunity," said Mew, sticking out his tongue.

"But that means no girl can get immunity if their team loses!" said Lileep.

"Yup."

"But that's not fair!"

"This entire competition isn't fair! Look at what's happened! I made Bellsprout sing 'The Bad Touch' for goodness sake!"

"Oh G-GOD!"

"So…let's set up teams," said Mew. He began to pull out papers from the box.

"Swinub and…Venonat," he said. Both Pokémon eyed each other.

"Banette…and Mismagius."

"Oh thank lord," said Banette, grinning at her.

"Scizor…and Kabutops!"

"Shit!" yelled Scizor.

"OH –bleep- NO!" roared Kabutops.

"Weavile and…Kadabra."

Kadabra looked over at Weavile and gave her a firm nod.

"Mawile…and Wooper!"

"Sweet!" yelled Wooper. Mawile groaned.

**000**

"**It's not that I don't like him," said Mawile. She then flushed. "I do, I'm just…not good at opening up to people!"**

**000**

"Oddish…and Clefairy," continued Mew. Clefairy groaned. Oddish smiled hesitantly.

"Cacturne and….Gardevoir."

Gardevoir smiled at Cacturne, who just adjusted his hat.

"Lapras and Dragonite."

They both smiled at each other.

"Houndoom and Ninetales."

Gengar and Zubat both frowned. Houndoom avoided looking at them.

"And lastly, Bellsprout and Lileep."

They both looked at each other, blushing.

"Okay…so go and figure out what you're going to do for your dance!" shouted out Mew. "By the way, Gengar, Charmeleon, Zubat, and Rhydon, you are all immune!"

The four single guys cheered.

"So, get to it," said Mew. "Hustle now!"

The paired up campers ran off. Then Mew stiffened.

"Wait…what's that smell?"

"Sorry!" yelled Swinub.

**000**

"So, uh…what are we going to do?" asked Venonat. Swinub looked away awkwardly.

"Uh, Swinub? Are you okay?" asked Venonat.

"Well…one, I smell awful, and two…I hope Shinx won't get mad at me for this…"

"Oh please," said Venonat. "I'm Shinx's friend, and I know she won't get mad. It's not your fault we got paired together! We just have to try hard to win."

Swinub smiled. "Okay," he said.

**000**

Banette grinned. "We've got this in the bag," he said, laughing.

"Why is that?" asked Mismagius.

"Due to the fact that we're both ghosts, we can float," explained Banette. "Which means we can defy the laws of physics with our dance moves."

"You really ARE a devil," remarked Mismagius, laughing.

"Only for you," countered Banette. "And Mewtwo, I suppose."

They both let out loud laughs.

**000**

"So…I uh…guess it's us, huh?" asked Kabutops, awkwardly.

"Yeah…," muttered Scizor.

"Well, I don't really know how to dance at all," said Kabutops, trying not to look at her. "Can you?"

"Not really."

"Unsurprising."

Scizor frowned. "What is THAT supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing…you just seem like a chick who doesn't do girly stuff like dancing."

"Well, what about you? You can't dance either!" snarled Scizor.

"So what? I'm a guy, we don't dance as much," retorted Kabutops.

"Stop acting like you know what girls are like!" growled Scizor. "You're not a girl, so you don't know!"

"Funny, because I thought you weren't a girl either!" shouted Kabutops. Scizor screamed in rage and leaped at him.

**000**

Kadabra was speaking, but Weavile wasn't listening. She was instead admiring the clever plan that she had come up with. Kadabra continued to drone on, until he noticed her dreamy, yet vague, smile.

"Weavile? Are you still with me?" he asked.

"Oh, what?" asked Weavile, shaking her head.

Kadabra sighed. "I was explaining that I have a few dancing skills, but I don't know about you. Yourself?"

"I can dance a little bit," said Weavile. "But in all honesty? I bet the only one on the other team that can dance is Gardevoir."

"Don't underestimate them," warned Kadabra. Weavile rolled her eyes.

"Fine…shall we practice?"

"Yes."

**000**

**Kadabra's face was an annoyed grimace. "It's bad enough that I'm being forced to work with HER…but it also seems like she's up to something…I just need to figure out whether it involves my team or not."**

**000**

Cacturne was currently practicing with Gardevoir.

"You're not a bad dancer," commented Gardevoir as they waltzed together.

"I have a lot of free time back home in the desert," replied Cacturne. He twirled her before they started moving again.

"I personally think we'll do just fine," said Cacturne, letting her take the lead now. "We just have to be careful not to slip up…"

**000**

Oddish was trying to talk to Clefairy, but he kept forgetting what he was going to say because she kept glaring at him.

**000**

"**I hope she's still not mad about the whole King of the Hill thing," said Oddish worriedly.**

**000**

"So Wooper…do you have a plan?" asked Mawile hesitantly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't dance, so I'll just follow your lead."

"Oh…," said Wooper. Then he smiled. "Yup! I can dance! We'll be fine!"

"Good."

"So, do you want to go out with me?" asked Wooper.

Mawile, who had been sipping some water, coughed violently.

"What?" she asked, sounding affronted.

"You. Me. Item?" asked Wooper, still grinning.

"No!" shouted Mawile, looking away.

"Oh, come on!" said Wooper. "You can't keep shooting me down!"

"I can, and I will," said Mawile. Wooper looked really put out, but Mawile just ignored his face.

**000**

**Mawile looked guilty. "Maybe I was a bit harsh…"**

**000**

Houndoom and Ninetales sat side by side.

"Well, I'm glad we got our practice in," said Ninetales in relief. "I'm not a very good dancer."

Houndoom nodded vaguely. Weavile's threat was still in his mind. He had to think of a way to help the Great Groudons win, or else Ninetales would be going home.

Gengar and Zubat were both watching him in the trees.

"Can you hear anything?" asked Gengar. Zubat's ears could pick up very quiet noises.

"Ninetales is just saying that she's not a very good dancer," reported Zubat.

"Nothing about Houndoom working for them?" whispered Gengar.

"Nope."

"Maybe he really ISN'T on their side," said Gengar. "Maybe it's just what it looks like; he and Ninetales have feelings for each other. And they ARE partners for the contest."

"But maybe they're just not talking about it right now," pointed out Zubat.

"Well, we'll have to keep watching them. Houndoom's my friend," said Gengar, his red eyes focusing on the two again.

"But what if he is with the other team?" asked Zubat.

"Well, we're his friends, so we won't tell the rest of the team," said Gengar. "And we'll make him stop. It's better if we catch him, because if someone else does, he'll be voted off faster than Gliscor was after the Pidgeotto dilemma."

**000**

"Alright my campers!" shouted Mew, as all of the campers returned to the center of camp. "Are you ready to DANCE?"

Silence met his words. Mewtwo gave him an annoyed look.

"What?"

"They don't want to dance. You're forcing them. And you expect ENTHUSIASM?"

Mew gritted his teeth. "Shut up, Wannabe."

Mewtwo went pale (well, paler than normal, and looked away).

"Bellsprout and Lileep, you're up first!" shouted Mew. Bellsprout and Lileep walked out. Bellsprout was wearing a bright red bow tie, while Lileep had a bow in her hair. Bellsprout gave Kricketune a piece of paper—the music he wanted played during their dance. Kricketune started and began to play slow, soft, quiet tune…perfect for slow dancing.

Bellsprout and Lileep twirled on the spot…but they didn't move anywhere a lot. Due to the fact that Lileep's movements were…limited, they couldn't do much. But both of them seemed happy and in their own little world as they slowly revolved around each other. After a few minutes, they were done.

Mew looked up at them. "Well…while that WAS very cute…EVEN I'LL ADMIT IT WAS CUTE…it wasn't really much, although I understand, because Lileep isn't very mobile…you both did fairly well, considering. Five out of ten."

Bellsprout and Lileep both hugged, and got off of the stage.

"Dragonite, Lapras, it's your turn!" shouted Mew.

They were both big and clumsy, so Houndoom didn't think he'd have to mess them up. They both danced together, but due to their size, they stumbled a lot. But over all, they weren't too bad.

"Five out of ten," said Mew. Both of them got off of the stage.

Next it was Swinub and Venonat's turn. Houndoom had no idea how good they'd be, but he wasn't taking chances. Weavile was watching him. As Venonat passed, he hit her in the face with his tail with all of his might.

He whirled around. "Oh Venonat, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

Venonat held her head. "It's okay…I'm fine."

She stumbled up onto the stage, next to Swinub. She and Swinub danced around each other in a quick fashion, with Swinub twirling her around a lot. However, Venonat was still dazed from Houndoom's blow, and she stumbled and staggered around after him. Overall, they were good, but thanks to Houndoom, they weren't AS good.

"Six out of ten…Venonat, your form wasn't that great."

Venonat was led off of the stage by Swinub.

Next it was Weavile and Kadabra. Kadabra had chosen an upbeat tango for them to dance to. They both moved nimbly across the stage, moving this way and that. However, while it looked good, Kadabra noticed that Weavile wasn't really trying.

"What's wrong with you?" he murmured quietly. "You aren't trying enough."

"Yes I am!" she whispered back indignantly.

"Really? I don't believe that. Try harder. Do you think we're just going to win automatically?"

'_You don't know the half of it,'_ thought Weavile, laughing in her head.

After they were done, they got a seven. Kadabra was annoyed, because while Mew said HE was good, he noticed that Weavile's movements were a bit sloppy. Kadabra just held back an annoyed comment towards Weavile. No need to anger the head of an alliance. Team Conquer was something he did NOT want to deal with.

Next was Kabutops and Scizor. Mew looked at them.

"Well?"

"We're not dancing with each other," growled Kabutops.

"End of discussion," added Scizor.

"Okay…I'll give you a two," said Mew.

"Why should they even get a point?" asked Weavile, folding her arms.

"Because I'm the host, and I like conflict!" said Mew, grinning. "Moving on…Cacturne and Gardevoir."

They both stepped onto the stage. Cacturne gave Kricketune a paper, and Kricketune started to play a slow, romantic waltzing tune.

"What's funny is that the little cactus is shorter than the girl," said Mew with a snicker. But there was no denying it. Gardevoir moved very gracefully, and Cacturne, while not as much as a sight as Gardevoir, definitely kept up with her.

Houndoom gulped. He snuck behind the stage and look around. Then he looked up and saw a stage light. Quietly, he let out a breath of fire, scorching the light. Slowly, the metal holding the light grew molten and began to melt. All of a sudden, the light fell down.

CRASH!

"SHIT!" yelled Banette's voice. There was a low moan from the stage. Houndoom slipped back out. Weavile saw him, and they both nodded.

On the stage, Cacturne was rubbing his head in pain. "Ow," he groaned. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Are you okay?" asked Mew. Mewtwo, meanwhile, was staring up at the lights.

"That's weird…I thought all of the lights were fine," said Mewtwo.

"Are you okay? It was a freak accident, I'm SO sorry," said Mew, his voice fast.

Cacturne gave him a knowing look. "I'm not going to sue you. Now stop acting like you care about my welfare."

"Okay," said Mew, walking away. "Get Mr. Know-it-all to the infirmary."

Cacturne was carried off by Rhydon and Gengar.

"Houndoom, Ninetales, you're next!" called Mew. They both walked up onto the stage. Houndoom needed a plan, fast. He pretended to trip onto his paws. He twisted his ankle and fell into Ninetales.

"Ow…," he groaned.

"That's painful," she hissed.

"Are YOU both okay?" asked Mew.

"Twisted ankle," reported Houndoom in gritted teeth.

"My body aches," moaned Ninetales.

Mew sighed. "All right. But for the spill, you get four points. Go on, get off of the stage."

"Wooper, Mawile, you're next!" shouted Mew.

Mawile was on stage, but Wooper was behind the curtain. "Come on Wooper, let's go!"

Wooper sighed. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I like you just…I don't know, okay?" said Mawile. This wasn't good. And Wooper was actually down for once.

"Look," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'll…think about it, okay? Fair enough?"

"YES!" shouted Wooper, rushing out next to her. And so they began to dance. They would've been good, too, if Mawile could keep up with the overly-happy Wooper.

"Pretty good, but Mawile, you were a little slow. Five points," said Mew.

Then it was Oddish and Clefairy's turn. Clefairy just told Oddish to catch her when she jumped (they had never made a plan together, so Oddish had no idea what to do). Oddish tried to tell her that he lacked arms, but she just started doing a bunch of ballet moves around a motionless Oddish. Oddish began to tap dance, but then Clefairy leaped onto him and crushed him. They got three points.

Weavile was next to Houndoom. "Good job. Kadabra and I are in the lead. Your girlfriend is safe."

"Whatever…just keep your end of the bargain."

"Lastly…we have Banette and Mismagius," called Mew.

"Let's go, deary," said Banette, as they both floated onto the stage.

"Of course, hon," she cooed, winking at him. And so Banette took her hand, and they began to dance. They moved quickly, whirling and twirling around the stage. Banette would twirl Mismagius, lift her into the air, and flip her and catch her. Mismagius would perform many different moves, all while she was staying close to Banette. All in all, it was wild and crazy, but a very good looking dance.

After Banette threw Mismagius into the air (and she did a triple flip), they were done. Mew grinned.

"Nine out of ten. You lose a point for abusing your lack of physics," said Mew. Banette rolled his eyes. "And because Mewtwo hates you."

"But overall," continued Mew. "You won. So the Killer Kyogres win again. Great Groudons, meet me at the campfire for your ceremony."

"Keep your side of the bargain," growled Houndoom. Weavile looked offended.

"Of course."

**000**

The Great Groudons were gathered by the campfire. They were all tense and awaiting their host's revelation…who would be going home tonight?

"Groudons…your numbers are REALLY dropping," said Mew, snickering. "It's kind of funny. But I digress. Let's get on with this ceremony."

"First Pokeblocks go to Charmeleon and Rhydon, because you were immune. Next, we have Kadabra…Weavile…Swinub…and Scizor."

Ninetales, Mawile, Wooper, and Clefairy were left. "Mawile and Wooper, get your Pokeblocks."

"Ninetales…," said Mew. "You didn't even participate in today's challenge, due to your accident…but will your injuries cost you the game? Clefairy…you crushed poor Oddish."

"I told him to catch me," protested Clefairy.

"He doesn't have arms, stupid," said Weavile.

"…Oh."

Houndoom was watching from a bush. "Ninetales is safe…Weavile said so."

"Last Pokeblock goes to…"

Ninetales's eyes narrowed. Clefairy trembled.

"…Clefairy."

Ninetales stood up, and she looked like she was about to speak. Then she sat down again dejectedly, as Clefairy ran up to get her Pokeblock.

"Ninetales, it's time to go. Your Wailord of Losers awaits," said Mew, waving to her.

Weavile laughed. "Have fun, Ninetales!"

Ninetales glared at her. "Really? You think that I'm done? Then watch this."

Ninetales marched up to the Mew, who had a megaphone from the earlier challenge. She took it away and yelled into it.

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS!" she yelled. "KILLER KYOGRES, TOO! WEAVILE, CHARMELEON, AND RHYDON HAVE AN ALLIANCE! SO IF THEY MAKE IT TO THE MERGE, WATCH OUT!"

"No!" hissed Weavile. "You- you broke your promise!"

"And so did you," countered Ninetales coolly. "You'll regret messing with me, Weavile. Your alliance won't last forever. I'm betting that another one of you will be gone within five challenges."

And with that, she headed to the dock. Houndoom burst out of the bushes and followed her. Weavile glared at him. She nodded to Charmeleon, who walked off.

"Ninetales, wait!" shouted Houndoom, skidding beside her.

"Don't say anything," she said. "I already know. Weavile told me about the secret deal. So I'm giving you advice: tell your team. Better they find out from you and not Weavile."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It was bound to happen," said Ninetales, looking away. She nuzzled him for a moment. "I'll miss you."

She hopped on her Wailord, and it swam away. Houndoom sat there watching her for a long time, before he went back to the campsite.

**000**

**"Well, I won't say it wasn't expected," admitted Ninetales. "It just really bugs me that WEAVILE actually got me out. That's what sucks."**

**"Houndoom, let your team know about the deal as soon as possible. It's bad to keep secrets. And kick Weavile's butt for me! I'm rooting for you and Scizor to win this!"**

**"That's all I need to say. Farewell."**

**000**

There was a party going on in the Killer Kyogres' Boys' Cabin. Houndoom stepped in. Everyone was watching a TV.

"Hey guys, I've got to tell you all something," he said, looking at them all. "I-what's going on?"

None of them answered. They all just stared at him.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

Gengar walked up to him, and helped move him to the TV.

"We found a video on our doormat," explained the Phantom. He rewinded the video, then hit play.

Houndoom stared. It was him and Weavile, making their deal. Rhydon was in the video too…which meant that Charmeleon had filmed the whole thing. The Flame Pokémon hadn't talked once, hadn't even drawn attention to himself. Now Houndoom knew why.

"Well, Houndoom?" asked Lapras, her voice icy. "Care to tell us about this?"

Houndoom stared at the video. Now he understood. Weavile had never intended to keep her word. But she had gotten rid of Ninetales, and now Houndoom was sure to be gone, too.

Houndoom felt rage burn in him. That little…he pushed his way through his team and out the door. Weavile was outside, laughing with her alliance mates.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he howled, leaping for Weavile. Rhydon stepped in front of him, and smacked Houndoom away. Houndoom snarled and bit Rhydon on the arm. Rhydon let out a pained cry, and flung the dog off.

"You lied to me. You used me," growled Houndoom, his eyes glowing with pain and anger. Gengar and Zubat were running out besides him.

"That's right," said Weavile in triumph. "Your bitch of a girlfriend may have revealed my alliance, but I've accomplished what I've had to…now, you and your girlfriend are BOTH going home…you just haven't gotten your votes yet."

Houndoom roared in fury, but was restrained by Gengar and Zubat.

"Cool it, man!" shouted Gengar.

"I'll kill her," shouted Houndoom.

"The best part was, I told Ninetales after," said Weavile, grinning with malice. "She was devastated…you were getting yourself eliminated for her sake…and you didn't even save her! I used your love life against you!"

Houndoom's tail lashed. He had never been so angry before. Even Gengar and Zubat seemed pissed.

"That's so uncool!" said Zubat. "You're a jerk."

"Buzz off, bat boy," said Weavile. "You should prepare for next challenge. Although it won't matter if you win or lose; we all know who's going home."

Houndoom glared at her. "This isn't over."

"Not until you go home," retorted Weavile, stepping in her cabin.

Houndoom shook Gengar and Zubat off of him.

"I…we thought Ninetales was using you…," said Gengar. "We didn't know that…I…I'm sorry, dude."

"Yeah," grunted Houndoom. "I know…but I'm screwed either way."

He walked back to his cabin, where the rest of the Killer Kyogres were. They still didn't know. He didn't care. He was so ashamed, he didn't want them too. Houndoom just hopped into his bed and faced the wall, too defeated to even speak.

**000**

And now we're done. Oh boy, dramatic chapter is dramatic.

Ninetales got sent home, thanks to one of Weavile's nasty plots (Lol, Pokémon move reference ftw). I actually really liked Ninetales, to tell you the truth- calm, rational, level headed female who isn't afraid to stand up for herself.

Weavile got everyone to vote Ninetales off because she was injured and wouldn't be much use (and to hurt Houndoom). However, she filmed her and Houndoom's deal to get him in trouble too (thus, eliminating everyone she KNEW knew about her alliance). However, seeing as Ninetales revealed it to everyone, things will get interesting. Ninetales last epic move on the show.

And boy oh boy, Houndoom is in deep trouble. What's going to happen to him?

Next Episode: NO IDEA WHAT IT IS YET!

Ninetales: Review, and I'll torch Weavile.


	13. Episode 13: Tag! You're in Trouble!

And now we have another episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND!

**000**

Houndoom walked into the mess hall, yawning. He went to go sit at the Killer Kyogre table.

"Morning everyone," he said tiredly. "What's for breakfast?"

No one answered him. Houndoom groaned. They had been like this for a week now.

"Guys, I've said that I'm sorry like…100 times."

"Yeah, but seeing as you've lied before, why should we trust you?" asked Oddish, focusing his red eyes on Houndoom.

Houndoom gritted his teeth. "If you'd just let me explain-"

"We already get it…you were helping your girlfriend's team, and now that she's gone, you want to get back in with us," accused Venonat.

"No!" barked Houndoom. "That's not what happened! Weavile-"

"Stop trying to blame me for your problems," called Weavile. Houndoom looked to Gengar and Zubat for assistance, but they both looked down at their food awkwardly.

Houndoom groaned. He was screwed. Completely, utterly, and totally screwed.

**000**

**Dragonite looked a bit melancholy. "I sort of understand what he did…well, at least I think I do, because it sounds like there's more to the story, but…in all honesty, he completely plotted against the team. I can't really say whether I'll vote him off or not though."**

**000**

**Venonat huffed. "That jerk!"**

**000**

**Weavile laughed. "The stupid, love struck idiot! He should've known better than to trust me. But now it's over…too bad. Sorry, Houndoom."**

**000**

"Good morning campers!" said Mew, floating in through the door. "How are we all today?"

There was an annoyed muttering from the Kyogre table, and some chattering from the Groudon table.

"So, I'm guessing everyone's still pissed at Houndoom?" asked Mew. "Can't say I blame you all. Seriously, dog, that was REALLY uncool."

"Oh, single me out, why don't you? Jerk!"

"Well, anyhow, I've got another wonderful challenge for all of you," said Mew.

"Oh, wow. I'm so excited I can hardly breathe," drawled Charmeleon, folding his red arms.

"Excuse me for trying to make this competition fun!" shouted Mew, affronted. "Now, shut up and listen!"

"Today's challenge will sort of be like…tag," explained Mew. "You'll all have a piece of paper stuck onto your back. Your paper will be red if you're a Groudon, and blue if you're a Kyogre. The goal of the game is to capture all of the members of the opposing team."

"Is only one person it?" asked Gardevoir, confused.

"No. You're ALL it," said Mew. "You ALL go for each other, but once you've lost your paper, you're out of the game. Whoever loses all of their team first loses."

"So basically what we're saying is that we're all it but not it at the same time?" asked Houndoom.

"Pretty much. Both teams have an advantage, though, so this challenge is perfectly fair! What are you waiting for? Get to it! Oh, and by the way, no flying or floating allowed…Zubat…Dragonite…Banette…Mismagius…Gengar."

The ghosts all complained, annoyed. But they stopped complaining as soon as Mew blew a whistle.

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET IN POSITION! WHEN I BLOW THIS WHISTLE AGAIN, THE GAME IS ON!"

"MOVE, MAGGOTS!" roared Mewtwo. They moved.

**000**

Venonat and Lileep were crouching in some bushes.

They had heard Mew blow his whistle for a second time, which meant the game was on.

"Should we go for anyone?" asked Lileep.

"No way!" said Venonat, her voice loud.

Gengar, who was in a tree not so far away, heard them. "Idiot," he muttered. "Don't talk as loudly."

Lileep crouched down deeper into a bush. "I…I'm going to stay down in here."

"Ew…there could be worms and stuff in there…," said Venonat.

"The only worm I found is right here in front of me," growled a voice behind her. Venonat whirled around as Rhydon yanked off her paper.

"No!" squealed Venonat. "Lileep, help me!"

"What…Lileep's here too?" asked Rhydon, grinning. He looked around before spotting Lileep in the bushes. Laughing, he tore off her paper.

"Stupid," grumbled Gengar. "Never reveal someone else's hiding spot."

Making a massive leap, Gengar leaped out of the tree and snagged Rhydon's paper.

"HEY!" growled the Drill Pokémon.

"You're out…all three of you, head back to camp," said Gengar, smirking at them.

**000**

Oddish was crouching in the bushes. Bellsprout was standing out in the open.

Bellsprout cast him a fearful glance. "Why am I the bait?"

"Because they're more likely to go after you!" said Oddish.

"O-okay…," mumbled Bellsprout.

Sure enough, Mawile appeared, and before they knew it, she snagged Bellsprout's flag.

"Come on out, Oddish," she said, grinning. Oddish stepped out and faced her defiantly. "Bring it on!"

Oddish ran at her, but Clefairy appeared out of nowhere and swiped his flag.

"HA!" laughed Clefairy. "Both of you, back to camp!"

**000**

Dragonite was moving through the forest carefully. Just a few moments ago, he had seen Weavile stealing Lapras's flag. He was now searching for her, ready to take her flag from her.

"Now where did she go?" asked Dragonite to himself. He heard a rustling in the bushes. Dragonite charged and Wooper leaped out of the bush.

"Ha ha!" shouted the Water Pokémon lunging for Dragonite's flag. Dragonite twirled around and caught Wooper, before ripping off Wooper's flag.

"Ha ha," chortled Dragonite. "Good try, buddy. But you should go back to camp."

"Aw man, I was so close too!" grumbled Wooper, walking off.

Dragonite was still chuckling, when he felt his own flag be ripped off. He turned around to see Weavile waving his flag.

"Looking for this?" she asked, smirking.

**000**

Oddish, Lapras, Rhydon, Dragonite, Wooper, Bellsprout, Lileep, and Venonat were all in the center of camp now. They sighed.

"We're in trouble," mumbled Oddish.

"Well, if we lose, we all know who's going home," said Lapras, frowning.

"Pssst!" came a voice nearby. Lapras turned to see Houndoom peering at them from under a canoe.

"Houndoom?" she asked, surprised. Then her voice was cold. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't been tagged yet," he growled. "I'm waiting for them to come to me so I can launch a surprise attack."

"I suppose you DO want to win this challenge, just so you'll stay longer," said Venonat, eyes flashing. Houndoom groaned.

"Look…I-"

"Save your excuses," said Venonat.

"At least I'm not out," growled Houndoom.

"Yet," muttered Lapras.

**000**

Kabutops was walking through the woods, looking around carefully. He had accidentally strayed away from the others, and went on a path of his own. Stepping around a tree, he bumped into Scizor.

"Hey!" snarled Kabutops.

"Hey yourself!" shouted Scizor. They both glared at each other. In a flash, Kabutops reached behind her. Scizor leaped backwards.

"You're not getting MY flag easily," she growled.

"Wanna bet?" asked Kabutops, dashing towards her again.

He ran around, swinging his arm at her, but she leaped over his arm and tried to snatch his flag. He twisted his body just enough so that she would miss. She tried again, and actually gripped his paper, but he managed to knock her hand away. Flailing, he leaped at her, and wrapped his arms around her. Scizor struggled to get free.

"HA!" said Kabutops, smirking. He had her locked in his grip now. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

Scizor struggled in vain to break free, before she grinned. She leaned in until her face was inches away from Kabutops.

"I know what I want to do," she whispered seductively. Kabutops flinched. At the same time, she grabbed his flag. Horrified, Kabutops snatched hers. They tore each other's off at the same time.

"Ha- wait, you got mine?" asked Scizor.

"YOU got mine?" asked Kabutops.

"DAMNIT!" they both yelled.

**000**

Charmeleon grit his teeth. They were losing players. Kadabra had witnessed a battle in which Scizor lost her flag, while Weavile witnessed Wooper being lost as well. Charmeleon groaned. This was bad. He paused, hearing a faint beating noise. Lunging with arm, he grabbed a passing Zubat and hurled him to the ground.

"OW!" screeched the bat. Charmeleon, grinning, ripped off his flag.

They weren't done yet.

**000**

Back at the center of the camp, the numbers were piling up. Soon, the Kyogres noticed Gardevoir and Zubat emerging from the trees.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Kabutops, noticing that Gardevoir was holding Zubat.

"Charmeleon pummeled me," moaned the bat.

"And Weavile caught me off guard," said Gardevoir, sighing in annoyance. Zubat laughed.

"I got Weavile, though…see, here she comes now," said Zubat. Sure enough, Weavile was emerging from the forest, angry.

"Crap…so the only members of our team left are Cacturne, Banette, Mismagius, and Gengar," said Venonat.

"What about Houndoom?" asked Gardevoir.

"I don't consider him a member of this team anymore," growled Venonat.

"Don't you think you should lay off him?" asked Zubat.

"No," the Bug Pokémon hissed.

**000**

"**I think Venonat is just taking this a wee bit too far," said Zubat. "He made a mistake; we all get it. But you don't have to rag on the guy every five minutes!"**

**000**

Cacturne was quietly walking through the forest, sighing. He had been separated from both Gardevoir AND Kabutops…they were most likely out by now. Not that Cacturne didn't believe in them…but he heard Gardevoir yell out in surprise not too long ago, and loud swearing from Scizor and Kabutops.

Cacturne sighed, and whirled around, catching Mawile. He ripped off her flag, when he saw Clefairy rush at him out of the corner of his eye. He tossed Mawile at her, and Clefairy was knocked over as she was hit. Cacturne lifted her up, and gently removed her tag.

"Darn it!" growled Mawile.

"Run along now," said Cacturne. "Get back to camp before you reveal my location."

**000**

Banette and Mismagius groaned as they saw Gengar get caught by Charmeleon.

"Damn…he's out," said Banette, crouching in a tree.

"That's really sad," said Mismagius.

"Indeed," said Kadabra, watching, his expression bored.

"Yeah, I mean- wait, what?" asked Banette. He and Mismagius turned to see Kadabra sitting behind them, holding both of their flags. The Psi Pokémon looked at his hands and smirked.

"Oops," he said. "Did you lose these?"

**000**

Cacturne heard Kadabra's voice up ahead…talking to Banette and Mismagius…and from the sound of it, they had both been caught. Great. Just great. Cacturne crouched in a bush, just below the Psychic Pokémon…all he would have to do his leap up and grab his flag.

Cacturne then rolled out of the bush, facing it as he got up.

"Come on out, spitfire," he called, his yellow gaze on the bush. Charmeleon walked out.

"Clever," admitted the lizard. "Didn't think you'd hear me."

"Didn't think you'd have the guts to try a sneak attack," said Cacturne. Charmeleon laughed, before lunging for Cacturne. Cacturne, unfortunately, was slower, meaning that Charmeleon was going to be difficult to hold off. Cacturne pushed Charmeleon away, raising his hands.

"Come on," urged the Scarecrow. Charmeleon frowned and let out a jet of fire at Cacturne's feet. Cacturne leaped out of the way.

"That's cheating," growled the Grass type.

"Mew never said anything against it," pointed out Charmeleon, letting out another jet of fire. Cacturne groaned at the realization of a loophole. But he had to move again as Kadabra appeared out of nowhere.

"Need a hand?" he asked Charmeleon.

"Of course."

Cacturne folded his arms. "Am I the last one?" he asked.

"Yep," said Charmeleon, grinning.

"This is just dandy," said Cacturne, dodging Charmeleon's fire attack again. Kadabra appeared behind him, but Cacturne kicked him away. Cacturne ran at Charmeleon, and Charmeleon leaped out of the way. Cacturne was planning on making a break for it into the trees, when he felt a searing pain on his back. Charmeleon had set him on fire…no…the paper.

Cacturne scowled. So that was it. Sighing in defeat, Cacturne tore off his burning paper.

"Rather lose than get burned, right?" asked Charmeleon.

"You win…back to camp we go," said Cacturne, walking off.

**000**

"Why won't you guys just listen?" asked Houndoom. He was talking to the caught campers, who were sitting in the center of camp.

"Because you betrayed us!" growled Banette.

"Look…let me explain, all right?" hissed the dog.

"Fine, go," said Mismagius.

"I…I fell in love with Ninetales, okay?" asked Houndoom. "And Weavile said that she was going to vote her off. Other than that, I NEVER worked for them. I swear it! Gengar and Zubat can back me up!"

Lapras looked at them. "Well?"

"It's true," said Gengar. "Weavile admitted to everything."

"After that…I worked to make us lose…so Ninetales wouldn't be voted off…but I failed…however, Weavile said that as long as she SAW me trying to mess you guys up, she wouldn't vote off Ninetales. That's why I didn't do anything to Banette and Mismagius. So we could win, but Ninetales wouldn't get voted off."

"Although you've already admitted to messing up Gardevoir and Cacturne," said Lapras.

"Yeah…Weavile wanted Gardevoir out of the challenge," said Houndoom.

"Anyways, after that, Ninetales got voted off because Weavile never intended to keep her word…and at first…I WANTED you guys to vote me off. But now I don't. And voting me off is a bad idea now."

"Why is that?" asked Lapras, no longer hostile, but curious.

"Because if you haven't noticed, I HATE Weavile…I hate her, and most of the other team…and now that she has no power over me, I'm going to go all out. I'm willing to work twice as hard for this team, to prove that I'm loyal…and so I can beat Weavile's ass!"

Venonat was still frowning, but Banette and Lapras were thinking.

"He has a point," agreed Banette. "His anger will make him a much stronger competitor."

"But you're still a traitor, Houndoom," said Lapras, looking at him. Houndoom sighed.

Kabutops looked over at the forest. "It's all over now," said Kabutops. Cacturne was walking out of the forest, with a smirking Kadabra and Charmeleon behind him.

"Not quite," growled Houndoom. "I still have my flag."

Cacturne walked up to the others.

"We've gotten the last one!" shouted Charmeleon. He ripped off his flag. "We win!"

Kadabra laughed. Then he felt a tear behind him. "What the-?" he exclaimed.

Houndoom had Kadabra's paper in his teeth. "Looking for this?"

"Charmeleon, get that flag!" shouted Weavile. But Charmeleon grit his teeth and didn't move.

"Yeah…about that…I sort of already tore mine off," said Charmeleon, smiling sheepishly. "I thought he won!"

"CHARMELEON, YOU IDIOT!" screeched Weavile. But Houndoom was laughing. He had won…he had no idea how…but he won.

RIP!

Houndoom froze in astonishment. He looked at his back. His paper was gone. He then looked further behind him to see Swinub, covered in ice cream, as usual.

"Gotcha!" said Swinub, triumphantly. "I'm sorry guys…I was sort of in the kitchen because I got hungry like…five minutes after the game started…but now I'm here! And I got a flag! How many more do we have to get?"

Silence. Then Clefairy cheered.

"SWINUB, YOU DID IT!" she yelled, running over to hug him. Wooper and Mawile charged over as well. Houndoom felt a sweat drop. Maybe he wasn't safe after all.

"Well…that was shocking!" said Mew, emerging from his and Mewtwo's quarters. "We were watching the whole thing on film- heck, even WE were surprised that Swinub pulled all of that off. But, that doesn't change the outcome! Groudons, you win! Kyogres, meet me at the campfire ceremony!"

Houndoom growled. Great. Time to start packing his bags.

**000**

**Venonat folded her little arms. "Time to send that traitor home!"**

**000**

"**I know everyone's freaking out about Houndoom," said Gengar. "But in all honesty? I don't think he's the one to be voted off today…"**

**000**

"**I'm not mad at Houndoom, but I don't know who else to vote for!" said Lileep. "What do I do?"**

**000**

The campers were down at the campfire again, waiting impatiently for Mew to get started. Mew, of course, was taking his time, reading the votes. Every now and then, he'd smile or smirk.

"Well…shall we get on with this?" asked Mew. The Killer Kyogres just grumbled in aggravation. "Okay! First Pokeblock goes to…Cacturne!"

Cacturne got up to take it.

"Gengar!" Gengar let out a "YES!"

"Banette…Mismagius…and Gardevoir," continued Mew. The three of them all took their Pokeblocks.

"Kabutops…Dragonite…Oddish…Bellsprout."

They all took their respective Pokeblocks.

"Lapras…," said Mew. Lapras got up to take her prize.

"Zubat!" Gengar carried the still injured bat up to Mew. Only three were left now: Venonat, Houndoom, and Lileep.

"Lileep!"

"Phew!" exclaimed Lileep, crawling up to get her Pokeblock.

"And so we're down to two," said Mew.

"Why am I in the bottom two, AGAIN?" asked Venonat huffily.

Houndoom just sat quietly, his eyes neither scared or angry.

**000**

"**He looked pretty calm for someone who might've been going home," noted Gardevoir thoughtfully.**

**000**

"Houndoom…you're here for obvious reasons…Venonat, you're just here!" said Mew. "But the question is…who is STAYING here."

Houndoom just sighed, flicking his tail. He was ready to accept his fate. Venonat looked defiant.

"Last Pokeblock goes to…."

Houndoom stood up.

"Houndoom."

Houndoom had turned to leave but he stopped, and whirled around.

"Wait, what?"

"What?" asked Venonat, falling off the stump she had been sitting on.

"Yup. Houndoom is staying, not you," said Mew, giggling. "Isn't THAT a shocker?"

"No…NO…NO WAY!" yelled Venonat.

"Hey, sorry Venonat, but Houndoom only GOT three votes…you got way more."

"Only three for Houndoom?" asked Lapras.

"I didn't know who else to vote for," said Lileep.

"Well, Venonat…goodbye!" shouted Mew. Venonat sighed, and began to walk off. Mewtwo was there with her suitcase.

**000**

"**Houndoom is a much stronger member of this team," said Cacturne, nodding.**

**000**

"**Venonat was the first one caught, and she revealed ANOTHER one of her teammates, so THEY got caught…not good," said Gengar. "She's a weak competitor."**

**000**

Venonat waved to Lileep as she sailed away on her Wailord.

**000**

"**Well…I don't know why I was voted off," said Venonat. "I thought I was pretty good. But you know what? I made it pretty far."**

"**Lileep, it's all you! Win this thing for me! Although Oddish, Bellsprout, and Swinub are okay. Anyone except Houndoom. He should've gone home today!"**

"**See ya around, guys!"**

**000**

"You actually decided to let me stay?" asked Houndoom incredulously.

Cacturne shrugged. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"And you didn't really mess up our team," added Mismagius. She smiled reassuringly. "We're willing to put it all behind us. Aren't you glad?"

Houndoom gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah…thanks."

**000**

**Weavile frowned. "I was pretty shocked that Houndoom wasn't voted off. THAT wasn't a part of my plan…but so long as I can get him eliminated before the merge, then I won't have someone who'll be out for my blood…he's only one person, it should be easy!"**

**000**

Gengar, Zubat, and Houndoom were all sitting outside.

"This sucks," muttered Houndoom.

"Why?" asked Gengar. "You're still in!"

"I miss her," was Houndoom's response. "I hate Weavile."

"I hate Weavile too…she's cause ALL of the eliminations on this team except this last one," said Zubat.

"That's right…," said Gengar. "We can't let her stay in…"

Gengar paused. "What say you if we form an alliance?"

"An alliance?" asked Houndoom.

"Or more of a team, seeing as our one goal is going to be to get Weavile eliminated," said Gengar. "We all just want her gone, right? We're not going to try to dominate the game and all."

"Fine…I'll try it," said Houndoom. "But only to get rid of Weavile."

"Count me in," agreed Zubat.

"Good," said Gengar. "We need a name though…how's Team Shadow?"

"I like that," said Houndoom, grinning.

"Then here's to Team Shadow," said Gengar, raising a glass of water as a toast. "And cheers for trying to get Weavile out of this game."

**000**

A rather shocking chapter, no? The end of the challenge was funny. Oh, Kyogres lost…no wait, they won…nope, still lost.

Go Swinub…you little porker, you.

And so, Houndoom was NOT eliminated! Venonat went instead! About time, too. I did not like Venonat…she annoyed me…a lot…like, a real lot.

Well, as much fun as shock is…let's get to the next chapter segment.

Next Episode: First tag, now Hide and Seek! The campers have to hide for their lives as Mewtwo hunts them down all over the island.

Venonat: Review! Review! Review!


	14. Episode 14: Hiding and Sneaking!

And now for another episode of Total…Pokémon…Island!

**000**

"Are you finally going to do it?" asked Gengar, staring at Dragonite. Dragonite, meanwhile, was eyeing himself in the mirror. He also had some freshly picked flowers in his hand.

"I'm thinking about it," said Dragonite. "How do I look?"

"I'm not into guys, so I can't tell you," said Gengar, shaking his head.

"You're helpful," remarked Zubat. Gengar grinned.

"Well, if he just asked her out, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Look, I'm going to do it!" said Dragonite. "…in ten minutes."

Gengar groaned.

**000**

Oddish, Bellsprout, and Lileep were all in the mess hall, eating up their food.

"What do you think Mew has planned?" asked Oddish. Lileep sighed.

"I dunno," she said, her voice glum. Bellsprout patted her on the neck sympathetically. Ever since her two friends had been eliminated, Lileep was feeling really down.

"I-I'm sorry Venonat got eliminated," said Bellsprout timidly. Lileep looked at him.

"It's okay…just the two of my best friends are gone now."

"Hey, it's okay!" said Oddish. "We're your friends!"

Lileep smiled. "Right."

**000**

"**I'm not into him like that, but Oddish is a really nice guy," said Lileep. "Not awful looking either…I wonder if he's interested in anyone…"**

**000**

"Clefairy, what am I supposed to do?" asked Mawile miserably.

"Well, don't you like him?" asked Clefairy, folding her arms.

"I do, but…I just…don't want to admit it!" wailed Mawile.

"Why?"

"I've always been independent and…strong…and on my own, but…this just goes against everything I believe in!"

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"Once, with a Sableye."

"How'd that go?"

"I knocked out his teeth when I got angry once…after that, it ended."

"Oh…well, Wooper doesn't have teeth!" said Clefairy brightly.

Mawile smacked her head. She was missing the point.

**000**

Dragonite took a few deep breaths. "Okay…I'm gonna do it."

"Good, because that was TWENTY minutes, not ten," mumbled Gengar.

"I'm gonna ask her out!"

"Go get 'em tiger!" shouted Zubat. Dragonite nodded then walked over to the door.

"CAMPERS! MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL IN FIVE MINUTES!" shouted Mew's voice over the intercom.

Dragonite groaned. Lapras opened the door.

"Oh, hey Dragonite," she said, smiling. "Were you going to come in?"

"That is…I…I was just…going to tell you…that we have a challenge?" said Dragonite, grinning.

Gengar smacked his face. "Weak."

"Oh, well…I heard Mew…what's with the flowers?" asked Lapras.

"Oh…Zubat wanted some…right Zubat?" asked Dragonite.

"Yup…I wanted flowers," mumbled Zubat.

"Oh, okay…well, let's go see what Mew has in store for us," said Lapras, moving past the three boys.

They just watched her go. Gengar frowned and smacked Dragonite.

**000**

"Good afternoon, campers!" shouted Mew.

"It's 11 o'clock, so it can't be 'afternoon, genius'," said Cacturne, his voice laced with sarcasm. Gardevoir and Banette giggled.

"Ignoring the sarcastic sociopath…"

"I am NOT a sociopath," growled Cacturne.

"You're antisocial; good enough," retorted Mew. "Anyway…today's challenge is a simple game of Hide and Seek!"

"The rules are simple, losers!" shouted Mewtwo. "I hunt you down by any means necessary…the last person I find wins it for their team! Got it?"

"Get out there! You have a minute to hide!" shouted Mew.

**000**

Bellsprout, Lileep, and Oddish all dug their way underground. The left their leaves and flowers above ground so they looked like flowers.

**000**

Zubat flew up into a cave.

**000**

Gengar grinned as he crawled into a chimney.

**000**

Weavile crawled under a canoe, while nearby, Charmeleon climbed a tree. Rhydon hide near Weavile under a larger boat.

**000**

Kadabra smirked, pulling out a giant, fake cardboard rock. There was an opening under it, so Kadabra could hide under it, as well as a hole for breathing.

**000**

"**I MIGHT'VE looked at Mew's challenge schedule, and I may have just planned ahead a little," said the Psi Pokémon, smirking.**

**000**

Dragonite hid in the outhouse bathroom, locking the door. Not just to hide, but he really needed the bathroom too.

Banette kicked the door. "I want to use the confessional!"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait!"

Banette groaned, and he and Mismagius went to go hide in a bush together.

**000**

Scizor crawled into a hole in a hollow tree.

**000**

Swinub was freaking out. "What do I do?"

**000**

Cacturne grabbed a straw, looked down at the water, and hopped in, submerging himself. He placed the straw in his mouth so he could breathe, and only the tip of his hat emerged from the water. He began to swim further away from the camper, to the swampier side of the island.

**000**

Clefairy threw herself under the covers of her bed. Mawile, on the other hand, hid UNDER her bed.

"We really need to get better ideas," remarked the Deceiver Pokémon.

**000**

Houndoom crawled into a log in the middle of the woods.

**000**

Gardevoir hid under the dock that led to Wailords of Losers. Weavile eyed her from under canoe…if she had to, she could give away Gardevoir's spot.

**000**

Wooper and Kabutops dove into the water, staying under. Lapras tried to follow them, but she wasn't fast. Mewtwo's voice rang out from the entrance to the kitchen. Desperately, she tried hiding behind a tree.

"Ready or not, losers, here I- Lapras, really?" asked the mutant.

"I had nowhere else I could go!" she protested, annoyed.

"Riiiight," muttered Mewtwo. "Let's see…"

He proceed to go through every cabin. When he went into the Great Groudons' Girls' Cabin, he came out holding a struggling Mawile and Clefairy.

"You brats stay in the center of camp!" he growled.

Wooper peeked above the water for a moment, and saw Mewtwo. Mewtwo whirled around, but Wooper disappeared into the water again.

Underwater, Kabutops folded his arms. "Did he see you?" the Shellfish Pokémon asked.

"I don't know!" said Wooper. "But there's no way he can come out here and find us!"

On the shore, Mewtwo was holding a fishing rod. With a mighty swing, he cast out his line.

Back underwater, Kabutops and Wooper were chatting.

"So, what are the Great Groudons like?"

"They're okay, but Weavile's alliance is pretty mean. The Killer Kyogres?"

"They're all pretty cool people…they seem a bit nicer than your lot, but- Wooper, what's that thing on your head?"

"What thing?" asked Wooper. Kabutops pointed to a fish hook on the pink thing jutting out of Wooper's skull.

"Uh…I don't know what it is," said Wooper. "Looks like a fish- ow!"

The hook began to yank and pull Wooper away.

"OH GOD, HE SAW ME!" yelled Wooper. Desperately, he bit down on Kabutops's arm.

"DON'T TUG ME WITH YOU!" snarled Kabutops.

On the shore, Mewtwo sighed, using telekinesis to reel in the Pokémon. "Got 'em."

After another minute, a soaked Kabutops and Wooper emerged from the water.

"You're both out," said Mewtwo, sounding rather bored. Gardevoir was restraining herself from giggling under the dock. Mewtwo heard a splash under the dock, and looked under. Gardevoir froze when she saw him.

"Nice spot," the co-host commented gruffly. "But you're still out."

Mewtwo wondered where to look next. He walked off.

"Wonder where everyone else is hiding?" asked Wooper, shaking water droplets off.

"Weavile and Rhydon are under the boats," said Gardevoir. "And Gengar is in the chimney…and Dragonite is hiding in the confessional."

Mewtwo was walking past the confessional, when he heard a sigh from inside it.

"Who's in there?" he demanded. "Come out, I've found you!"

Silence.

"I KNOW SOMEONE'S IN THERE!"

Silence.

"Fine…we'll play this the hard way…," growled Mewtwo. He picked up the outhouse with telekinesis and walked towards the mountain, smirking.

When he arrived at the cave, he decided to look inside. He looked up at the ceiling to see Zubat dangling there.

"Uh…hi?" said the bat, grinning.

"You're out."

Sighing, Zubat flew out of the cave.

"Wait a minute Zubat," said Mewtwo, motioning for him to stay. "Watch this."

Smirking, Mewtwo put the outhouse bathroom down on the mountain cliff. Then he gave it a might push and pushed it down the mountain. Mewtwo watched in delight, while Zubat watched in horror. Dragonite's screams could be heard.

"OKAY! YOU FOUND ME! MAKE IT STOP!"

Dragonite hit the bottom of the mountain with a dull thud. Mewtwo waited.

"OH GOD…IT'S EVERYWHERE…IT SMELLS HORRIBLE…DEAR LORD!"

**000**

**Dragonite was covered in, er…waste…and twitching. "NOT! COOL!"**

**000**

After that, Mewtwo, Zubat, and Dragonite made their way back to camp. The others were horrified by what happened to their friendly neighborhood Dragon Pokémon.

"DUDE!" gasped out Wooper. "NO WAY!"

"Yes," moaned Dragonite miserably. "The old outhouse prank!"

"Well, Dragonite!" said Mew, blocking his nose. "You have to go sit in the water, away from everyone else…because you stink!"

Dragonite groaned and walked over to the water.

**000**

**Rhydon was cackling in the confessional. "AHAHAHA…wait…OH MAN, THERE'S STILL SOME ON THE WALLS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

**000**

As Mewtwo got ready to walk away again, he smelled something in the distance. Smoke…fire?

Charmeleon swore as the tree was in was set ablaze by his tail. "Damn my life."

"OY! PYRO!" roared Mewtwo. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Charmeleon flashed him a middle finger, and then got down. Mewtwo was about to go and yell at him for harming the wildlife, when he noticed three strange plants all in a row. One looked like a regular weed…another was yellow and thin…and the last one looked pinkish and weird. Grinning, Mewtwo grabbed the yellow plant and pink plant. He pulled hard and yanked both Bellsprout and Lileep out of the ground.

"That's eleven now!" said Mewtwo, laughing. "I've found half!"

He then looked closely at the weed.

"Well…we don't want weeds all over our island," said the co-host. "Why don't I just have Charmeleon burn it?"

After THAT little comment, Oddish scrambled to get out of the ground as fast as possible.

"Twelve…I'm on a roll."

He noticed something else. Near Charmeleon's charred tree were two boats…one with a long tail sticking out.

"Pathetic," growled Mewtwo. He used his telekinesis to flip that one over. Rhydon swore as he was found. Mewtwo flipped over the second one to find Weavile.

"Fourteen down, eight to go!" rasped Mewtwo. "So I still need to find the pig, the scarecrow, the dog, the bastard, the bastard's girlfriend, the grinning ghost, the red bug, and the smart guy…this'll be pretty tough."

"Oy! Maggots!" shouted Mewtwo. "Help me find them! Except you, Dragonite…stay in the water."

Dragonite let out a sigh of annoyance. The rest of the campers went around the island.

Eventually, Mewtwo found a bush. The co-host noticed it wiggling, and a long gray tail coming out of it. He grinned.

He grabbed the tail and yanked it with all of his might, pulling out Banette and Mismagius, who seemed as if they were TRYING to make out (well, Mismagius was, anyway).

Banette slammed into a tree, and glared at Mewtwo. "Asshole. How many of us are left?"

"Six," said Mewtwo, laughing.

"Well, we both lasted long. We're safe for the night," said Banette.

"Perfect," muttered Mewtwo. "I should've found him first."

**000**

Kabutops was walking slowly through the forest. He was looking for signs of Swinub, Kadabra, or Scizor…he had already found Houndoom, but he wasn't going to tell Mewtwo that…he wanted his team to win!

He heard a sneeze that sounded as if someone wanted to stifle it…a female voice…but it wasn't Mismagius's, so it had to be.

Scizor's eyes widened as Kabutops found her in the hollow tree. "Found ya, Red."

"So what?" asked Scizor. "You're not Mewtwo."

"Well, ACTUALLY, I've already been found," explained Kabutops, smiling smugly. "We're helping Mewtwo find the rest of the players…and you, Kadabra, and Swinub are the last three for your team."

Scizor swore as she realized his plan. "You wouldn't," she hissed angrily.

"Wouldn't I?" asked Kabutops, laughing.

"Don't even think about it!"

"He's not far off," said Kabutops, still smiling like an asshole. Scizor covered his mouth, but he trapped her hand against a tree. She tried to block him out again, but he pinned that hand to. She attempted to kick him in between the legs, but he blocked it with his own.

Kabutops smirked, while Scizor flailed desperately.

"OH MEW- MMPH!"

In desperation to avoid being found, Scizor kissed him furiously.

Kabutops's eyes widened. Scizor pulled her head away and scowled. But then she smiled.

"Too shocked to say anything?" she asked, laughing. Kabutops scowled.

"Bitch!" he growled, kissing her. Scizor was caught off guard this time, but as Kabutops continued to kiss her, she started to like it. They both fell on the ground.

When Mewtwo arrived five minutes later, he was shocked.

"Kabutops, who did you- WHOA!"

Kabutops and Scizor were rolling all over the ground together, still making out.

"Scizor you've been found-"

"YEAH YEAH, WHATEVER!" hissed Scizor. "GO AND BOTH SOMEONE ELSE, WE'RE BUSY!"

Mewtwo just arched a brow and walked away.

**000**

**Mewtwo folded his arms. "I'm just doing my job! She doesn't have to get all huffy!"**

**000**

As Mewtwo walked away, however, he noticed two things...the first was a footprint, in a path of dirt…it was round and circular. Mewtwo smirked. So Cacturne had been nearby, eh?

The next thing he noticed was a SECOND footprint, within Cacturne's.

"Ah…Kadabra was trying to conceal himself, wasn't he?" said Mewtwo. "Smart…but not smart enough."

Mewtwo followed the foot prints to where they ended…they led into the water. Kadabra's footprints disappeared all together.

"So Kadabra switch paths at this point," muttered Mewtwo. "Probably started to levitate…but Cacturne is in the water?"

Mewtwo picked up a large amount of tiny pebbles, and tossed them into the water with his psychic powers. But nothing emerged or came up.

"Cacturne WAS here…I've just got to find him…"

With that, Mewtwo began to float across the water.

Cacturne, meanwhile, was still underwater, breathing through the straw. He had no idea how long it had been since he started out down here. Hours?

He glimpsed a shadow passing over him, and he completely stopped moving.

Mewtwo continued to fly, until he noticed something strange. There was a plant that looked like bamboo emerging from the water. Floating closer, he noticed that it was a straw. Mewtwo shook his head. Ingenious.

Mewtwo put his thumb over the opening of the straw. Cacturne let out a gulp as his air was cut off. Maybe if he stayed still long enough…

But it wasn't going to happen. Pushing himself up, Cacturne emerged from the water, gasping for air.

"You picked the best hiding spot so far," growled Mewtwo. "Very impressive. Even if you don't win, you have my respect."

"Thanks…," muttered Cacturne, as Mewtwo lifted him out of the water. "How many left?"

"Only four now," growled Mewtwo. "And I know where I'm going to look."

**000**

Kadabra was still hidden beneath his cardboard rock. Those fools still hadn't found him…perfect.

But then Kadabra stopped and thought a moment. What if Mewtwo DID find him? And what if the co-host wondered how Kadabra knew that a rock model would be helpful?

Kadabra swore. He had completely overlooked the fact that Mew and Mewtwo may question why he had had such a PERFECT replica ready at the PERFECT time. And even though he had temporarily disabled the cameras, he would still be in trouble.

Cursing, Kadabra removed himself from underneath his cardboard disguise. Hastily, he hid the thing up in the branches of a tree…he would be able to use it later if he needed it.

A few moments later, he heard voices. Kadabra decided to float up onto a branch, and into a tree. He looked down. Mewtwo emerged, with a wet Cacturne at his side. Kadabra exhaled in relief. Just in time.

"Kadabra, I've found you," growled Mewtwo, hearing Kadabra take a breath. "Get down."

Kadabra nodded, floating down.

The three of them continued to walk until Mewtwo found a log. Grinning, the psychic grabbed a long stick and shoved it in there. A loud yip told them that Houndoom had been found, as the dog rushed to get out of the fallen tree.

"Did you have to hit me?" asked the dog.

"Yup."

Mewtwo, Cacturne, Houndoom, and Kadabra headed back to camp, where Mewtwo called all of the campers back.

"All right, losers, listen up!" shouted Mewtwo. "Only two campers are left! Swinub and Gengar are somewhere on this island, and we've got to find them!"

Gengar snickered. He still hadn't been found.

"You STILL haven't found Swinub?" asked Weavile, rolling her eyes. "Isn't it OBVIOUS where he is?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mewtwo.

"He's in the kitchen. Duh."

"Weavile!" hissed Scizor.

"GOD, YOU'RE RIGHT!" roared Mewtwo. "HE WAS THERE ALL ALONG!"

Gengar was sniggering loudly now. Suddenly, he inhaled quickly. Gengar's nose twitched. He was about to…about to.

"ACHOO!" sneezed Gengar, shooting out of the chimney. He landed on the ground in front of Mewtwo and the others.

"Well, Gengar…you're found, I guess," said Mewtwo.

"Great…the pig beat me," muttered Gengar.

"Well, let's get in the kitchen and get him," said Mawile, sighing.

She, Wooper, and Mewtwo walked into the kitchen. Five minutes later, they emerged.

"He wasn't in there," said Mewtwo.

"He WASN'T?" asked Lapras.

"SWINUB! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" roared Mewtwo.

Silence. Then a door opened, and Mew floated out of his cabin, Swinub at his side. They were both eating potato chips.

"What's up guys?" asked Swinub, laughing.

"You were hiding…with Mew? That means he was found all along!" shouted Mismagius.

"Nuh-uh," said Mew, wagging a finger in an annoying fashion. "Technically, I said MEWTWO has to find you…Mewtwo never came inside my cabin, but Swinub did, because I wasn't the seeker. So basically, while you all were rushing to find a hiding place, Swinub and I just kicked back, relaxed, and watched you all go crazy."

Wooper frowned. "Why didn't you invite me, Swinub?"

Swinub smiled sheepishly. "You'd already dived into the water."

"So, the Great Groudons win, but Swinub…seeing that you are COMPLETELY AWESOME today…why don't you pick one member of the Killer Kyogres to get immunity?"

Swinub paused and thought for a moment. "Well…I say, Cacturne. He had a pretty awesome hiding spot."

"Where'd you hide?" asked Kabutops. Cacturne explained.

"Wow…in a swamp, underwater?" asked Banette. "Damn."

Cacturne just tilted his hat down. "Well, let's just say I'm taking a shower."

"Sorry, Cacturne, Dragonite is going to be taking showers all night," said Mew. "Well, Kyogres, meet me down at the campfire for another elimination!"

**000**

It was elimination time again. This time, however, NO ONE knew who was going home. The only one who truly thought he was safe was Cacturne, and that was because he had invincibility. Dragonite feared that he would be leaving because of his stench, Gengar for sneezing and losing the challenge, Lapras for being found easily, Gardevoir and Kabutops for being found right after Lapras, Banette and Mismagius for having crappy hiding places, Houndoom for what happened two episodes ago, and Bellsprout because…he was Bellsprout. Mew certainly wasn't making it any better.

"Campers…it is your fifth elimination ceremony for this team. And in front of me, I have twelve campers, and eleven Pokeblocks."

"Twelve?" asked Lileep. "There are thirteen members of this team!"

"Dragonite is still in the river, but we've already given him his Pokeblock. He wasn't eliminated tonight…unlike one of YOU!"

Everyone shuddered.

"So, let's begin!" shouted Mew. "Cacturne, since you've got immunity, you come up first."

Cacturne slowly walked up, while Mew continued.

"Bellsprout!"

"O-oh…th-thanks!"

"Gardevoir."

"Phew…"

"Banette."

"YES!"

"Oddish!"

"Sweet!"

"Mismagius."

"That's good."

"That's seven of you who are safe tonight," said Mew, smiling at the remaining campers. Houndoom was tense. Gengar frowned. Lapras looked scared.

"Zubat, you're safe too."

"Yes!"

"And…Lileep."

"Kabutops."

"Well, that isn't bad!"

It was down to the final three. "And…Houndoom."

Houndoom got up, looking back at Gengar in fright. He didn't want to lose his alliance leader!

"Lapras, you were found first in today's challenge, but Gengar, while you were found last, your sneeze caused your team to be here tonight. The question is…which of you is safe, and which of you is NOT?"

Lapras was tense. Gengar's eyes were wide.

"The last Pokeblock…"

Lapras twitched. Gengar clenched his fists.

"Goes to…"

Houndoom's tail was swishing back and forth. Zubat held his breath.

"…Gengar."

"Whew," said Gengar, wiping his face.

"Me?" asked Lapras. "Why am I going home?"

"Sorry, Lapras," said Kabutops, shrugging. "You were found quickly, and well…last challenge, you weren't that good…same with the dancing…and you didn't even participate in the singing…so yeah."

"I'm really sorry," said Mismagius, her voice genuine.

Lapras sighed. "I understand…thanks, you guys…I've had a good time."

She gently slid herself down to board her Wailord.

As she was about to hop on, a voice called out to her. "LAPRAS!"

Lapras was putting her suitcase down when she saw Dragonite, still in the water. "What is it?"

The Wailord began to float away.

"I LIKE YOU A LOT!" yelled Dragonite. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Lapras blushed. Wasn't this romantic? Horrible timing, but…

"YES! I'D LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" she called back. "GOOD LUCK!"

Dragonite continued waving, before sighing. "I confessed my feelings but…now she's gone…aw man, this sucks."

**000**

**Lapras was still blushing. "Wow…awful timing, Dragonite," she said, shaking her head. Then she smiled at the camera.**

"**If he, Mismagius, or Gardevoir wins, then I'll be happy…the three of them are such nice people…so yeah, good luck, team! Go Killer Kyogres!"**

**000**

**Gengar let out a gasp of relief. "That was WAY too close."**

**000**

**Gardevoir frowned. "Lapras is my friend, but Cacturne told us that it was better to vote her off than Gengar- after all, it wasn't Gengar's fault he sneezed."**

**000**

"Pssst…Wooper!" whispered Swinub, shuffling towards his friend.

"What is it?" asked Wooper. The rest of the guys were asleep. Not even Kadabra, who often feigned sleep to eavesdrop, wasn't awake.

"Come outside! I have to tell you something!"

The two of them walked outside.

"Keep this between us," ordered Swinub, his voice low.

"Yeah, dude, sure…"

"Well, listen. You know how I hid with Mew. And I watched the other campers on camera?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we didn't see Kadabra…at ALL! He was never on camera until Mewtwo found him."

"Isn't that how it works?"

"No, I mean, we never saw him HIDE…or even move across the island…but some of the cameras went down at certain times…I think he cheated to try and win this challenge."

Wooper took a sharp breath. Kadabra was cheating?

**000**

Well, there we go. The first SHOCKING ceremony, I think.

Lapras…good contestant, but she doesn't seem like the "go all the way" type, does she? She was kind, friendly, and mature (well, she was sort of cold to Houndoom), but all in all, not a bad girl. But now that she's gone, Gardevoir and Cacturne are pretty much the last two mature members of the Killer Kyogres (well, then again, Oddish and Lileep are pretty good).

Kadabra is cheating? Gasp! Well, now Wooper and Swinub know. The question is, will the clever psychic finally get caught? Find out next time on TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND!

Next Episode: First it was tag. Then it was Hide and Seek. And now it's a shoot out. Watch the campers go head to head trying to shoot each other in the next challenge!

Lapras: Review, good readers! Please!


	15. Episode 15: Shootout! Rhydon vs Wooper!

BAM! It's time for a super shootout in another episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND!

**000**

"We're getting pretty close to the merge," commented Gardevoir, sipping some milk.

"And, so far so good," commented Kabutops. "None of us have been eliminated yet. Nice."

"We shouldn't get cocky, though," said Cacturne, tipping his hat down. "In fact, we should remain on our toes. We've lost the last two challenges, and there have been several surprising votes made recently."

Banette nodded. "He's right. I'm all for fun and games, but we've got to be serious."

"You contradict yourself with you and Mismagius's 'alone time'," teased Kabutops.

Banette didn't get angry. Instead, his grin widened. "Swinub told me about seeing you on camera, Kabutops. I heard that you found Scizor?"

Kabutops looked away, blushing. Then he muttered under his breath.

"Cacturne, are you…okay with it?"

"I'm not Weavile," said Cacturne. "I'm not going to get rid of you if you're too close to another player. However, I think you and Scizor should avoid each other for now, seeing as you're both close to the merge. Afterwards, you two can work together. Heck, you can even leave this alliance if you want."

"Well, we agreed to try and keep it secret but…wait…you'd just let me walk away?" asked Kabutops incredulously.

"I'd let you walk away, with my blessing," said Cacturne in all seriousness. "I'm sorry, Kabutops, but I can't have Scizor join us. I was reluctant to let Mismagius in, and we're a bit too big already. It's only a matter of time before we're found out." His eyes were sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Kabutops nodded. "Cacturne…I…I don't know if I'm gonna yet…but I'll stick with you to the merge. I promise!"

"And I won't target you after the merge, either," said Cacturne. "You're a friend."

**000**

**Mismagius was chuckling in the confessional. "Wow…to think that Cacturne would just let a member of his alliance leave just so he could be with his girl…he's really one of the nicest guys on this show…although you wouldn't guess it. The guy rarely even smiles!"**

**000**

**Gardevoir smiled. "I'm so happy that Scizor and Kabutops were able to work out their differences…but I never thought they'd be a couple! Cacturne is really understanding…I just wish he showed his friendly side a bit more…I've never seen him smile…well, not a really smile...I bet his smile is wonderful."**

**000**

**Kabutops let out a sigh of relief. "Man, oh man, did I ever luck out…being on a team with four other great people…now if only Scizor was on my team."**

**000**

Weavile was pacing, annoyed. "I don't know who we should vote off next!"

Charmeleon snorted. "Better figure it out soon, because honestly? We're losing more and more people, y'know."

"Shut it, pyro!" hissed Weavile, still enraged. She paused to think.

"What about Kadabra?" suggested Rhydon.

"That would be a wasted vote," said Charmeleon, sneering at Rhydon. "He's one guy…no friends or anything with him…we should KEEP him on the team. He's a strong player…he can get us to the merge, THEN we get rid of him."

"Same goes with Scizor," agreed Weavile. "Good player on our team, but not one we should get rid of. Still, after the merge, she's a threat."

She stopped speaking, noticing Houndoom glaring at her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I still can't believe that you have the nerve to continue running your alliance," he spat. "Everyone knows. Shouldn't you try and play fair, now that everyone knows and will target you?"

"Why? If everyone knows, then I can operate in public…all that matters is that I stay in the game," drawled Weavile. "Now go away, heartbroken hound."

Houndoom scowled at her, and stalked off towards Zubat and Gengar.

**000**

**Rhydon let out a raspy chuckle. "That dumb dog doesn't know when to quit. Still, surprising that he's still here…I expected his team to drop him right away."**

**000**

**Charmeleon frowned. "I'm confident in our alliance, but still, Ninetales's prediction keeps ringing in my head. She's betting that one of us will be gone soon…five challenges since her elimination…it's only been two, but…maybe we SHOULD be a little more careful."**

**He sighed. "Honestly? Sometimes I think I'm brighter than Weavile," he said. He shrugged. "Not trying to brag or anything, but I think she overlooks risks and threats. I think we should vote off someone from Clefairy's gang…after all, they have four, and we have three."**

**000**

"Campers!" shouted Mew into his trusty megaphone- man, he LOVED that thing. "You all know what time it is!"

"Time for you to put the microphone down and shut up?" asked Rhydon savagely.

"Hmm…let me stop and consider that for a moment…hmmm…NO!" said Mew. "Anyways, it's time for another challenge…one that I like to call 'Shootout Showdown!'"

"Sounds AMAZING," drawled Banette.

"LISTEN, YOU!" roared Mewtwo. "ENOUGH OF THAT SMART ALECK ATTITUDE! SO HELP ME, I WILL PUT WEEDLES AND CATERPIES IN YOUR BED!"

"Bad idea, Mewtwo, your mother wouldn't like that one bit," said Banette, frowning. He sat back and waited, while the first evolutions looked horrified.

**000**

"**Wanna know what I still can't believe?" asked Gengar. "That those first evolutions are the SAME age as the final evolutions. What's up with that? They act so innocent, it's like they're kids! I mean, I actually heard that Lileep is older than Dragonite! That can't be true…can it?"**

**000**

**Mew was smiling contentedly. "We are taking this time to tell you that we are experiencing some difficulties, as Mewtwo has tried to murder Banette ONCE AGAIN. To avoid lawsuits, we are not showing this graphic violence on television. Isn't that nice of us?"**

**000**

After Mewtwo had been sedated- er, calmed down, Mew continued. "So, for those of you who haven't guessed it…today is a shooting challenge! Guess who you're shooting? Each other!"

Houndoom smirked and looked at Weavile. "Perfect."

"The rules are simple! You get shot…you're out! You can't get shot ONCE! But don't worry, the guns are only filled with paint, nothing else! But the twist is…EVERYONE GETS A DIFFERENT WEAPON! First team to lose all of its members loses! So, without further ado, let's hand out the weapons!"

"Bellsprout…you're up first!" shouted Mew. Bellsprout trembled.

"You get…a rocket launcher!" shouted Mew. "But instead of rockets, it shoots giant balls of paint!"

Mewtwo threw the gun at Bellsprout, who was knocked over.

"I can't even lift this!" shouted Bellsprout.

"TOO BAD!" yelled Mew. "Moving on…Rhydon!"

Rhydon grinned. If Bellsprout got a rocket launcher, he couldn't WAIT to see what he got.

"You get…a little pistol!" shouted Mew. Rhydon's face fell faster than Houndoom in the first challenge (and Houndoom fell pretty quickly).

"WHAT?" he roared.

"Anyways, let's hand out the rest of the guns!"

As it turned out, some of the guns were not exactly what they thought. Clefairy, for example, got a turret. Lileep got a tank (which had a gun on it, no mistake). Unfortunately, Clefairy could not move her turret from its spot, and Lileep couldn't drive the tank. And Oddish, to his confusion, was given a hose. He just sighed, not bothering to tell Mew that he would need a water source to use a hose, and it STILL wouldn't shoot paint. Houndoom was given paint grenades…hoorah. And Zubat, for some reason, was given a bottle of ketchup…Zubat didn't even want to ask.

And so it continued. Weavile got an assault rifle. Gardevoir got a shotgun. Cacturne got a sniper rifle. Swinub got a bazooka (when Kadabra tried to tell him that bazookas and rocket launchers were the same thing, Mew yelled at him). Mismagius got a machine gun. Banette got a SUB machine gun. Wooper got a gatling gun (but lacked arms). Charmeleon, to his delight, was given a flamethrower (although it sprayed paint). Mawile was given a chain gun. Gengar was annoyed that he was given a GLUE GUN (that shot paint- Mew pointed out the irony), while Scizor was less than thrilled when she got a nail gun (that shot paint, of course). Dragonite was given a grenade launcher (and had the sense not to complain to the already miffed host). Kadabra was given a slingshot and paintballs for complaining (yup, Mew was REALLY miffed). Lastly, Kabutops was given…a catapult. While most of the others saw this as a sucky weapon, Kabutops was happy.

"I can totally bombard everyone!" he declared.

"Well, now you've gotten all your weapons!" said Mew, clapping his pink hands together. "Now, you get fifteen minutes to spread out into the area. And by the way, even if you shoot your own teammate, they're still OUT! So be careful, and have fun!"

Everyone left, with only Clefairy not moving from her spot (Lileep was pushing her tank). Mew waited for the time being. Everyone was getting in position. Oddish sighed, going towards the lake, trying to figure out how to use a hose. Gardevoir crawled into the bushes, while Kabutops positioned his catapult. Scizor and Gengar complained out their guns to each other, before ditching each other. Kadabra sighed and walked off. Cacturne moved to a higher location, while Zubat just examined his ketchup bottle curiously.

"On your mark…," said Mew, grinning like a madman. "GET SET...GOOOOO!"

Clefairy looked around, still in her turret. Lileep was STILL trying to push her tank. Poor Lileep. She had no arms to drive with. With a sigh, Clefairy fired at her.

"Attention everyone: Lileep is out!" shouted Mew. "Sorry, Lileep. Unlucky choice of weapon- but you could've steered with your tentacles."

Lileep groaned as she realized this. "Bugger."

Clefairy turned to see Oddish trying to figure out his hose. Smirking, she fired at him. Paint splattered the plant's blue body.

"Oddish is now out of the game!"

**000**

**Clefairy smiled sweetly. "Now we're even, Oddish!"**

**000**

Houndoom and Mismagius emerged from the bushes, trying to get Clefairy. Clefairy screamed loudly, shooting her turret at both of them. They both fled before they could get hit. Clefairy grinned. She was liking this thing.

Then, a huge glob of pain hit her. Clefairy was hit so hard she fell of the turret. Groaning, she held her head.

"Where did THAT come from?" she asked angrily.

**000**

**Kabutops grinned. "Score for the catapult! Woo!"**

**000**

"Clefairy is out of the game!"

Bellsprout was all alone, travelling through the woods, dragging his rocket launcher behind him. Eventually, he emerged into a clearing. Swinub was there as well.

"AH! ENEMY!" shouted Swinub, hopping onto his bazooka. He pulled the trigger with his arms fired a shot at Bellsprout. Bellsprout dodged and did the same, but missed Swinub. This went on for about five minutes, until Swinub was victorious.

"Bellsprout has been eliminated!"

Zubat was quivering with fear. Charmeleon and Weavile had ambushed him. They were both grinning evil. Zubat squirted his ketchup bottle, trying to get them off guard, but it didn't work. Weavile laughed, pulling the trigger.

BAM!

Weavile's eyes widened as the glob a paint struck her in the head. Groaning, she fell over. Charmeleon looked around wildly.

Cacturne was far away, staring at the fallen Weavile with his scope on his sniper rifle. "Boom. Headshot."

"Weavile has been eliminated! Nice longshot made by Cacturne!"

"Cacturne?" growled Charmeleon. "Shit, he has the sniper rifle."

Charmeleon hopped out of the way just in time to avoid another shot. Quickly, the Flame Pokémon dashed under the trees. Zubat let out a sigh of relief.

Gengar was marching through the forest, glue gun in hand. He was looking around, when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Banette walked out.

"I lost Mismagius," the other ghost muttered.

"Sorry, dude," said Gengar, frowning.

"Eh, it's fine," commented Banette. "Shot anyone yet?"

"I saw Mawile a little bit ago, but she's long gone now, I guess. Oh, and I glimpsed Scizor. No other Pokémon on this island is red."

"Well, that's- OW!" yelled Banette. A glob of paint hit him. "Who did that?"

Mewtwo smirked, then teleported away.

"Uh…I couldn't really see who hit him, but Banette is out!" shouted Mew. Banette swore and walked back to camp. Gengar followed him.

"Uh, does this mean I have to be alone?" asked the ghost. His answer was a shot to the back. Gengar swore, then turned around. Kadabra was there with a slingshot.

"No, you can go back with him," said Kadabra, smiling. Gengar flipped him the bird and walked off.

"Gengar is out!"

**000**

Scizor laughed as a paint splattered Kabutops hopped off of his platform.

"Kabutops, you are OUT!"

He glared at her. "Look, my catapult isn't good for short range!"

"Whatever," she said, shooting him more.

"Hey, cut it out!" he growled.

"We have to keep up an act," she muttered. "We have to act normal."

"Oh…right," murmured Kabutops. Then he smirked.

"Nice throw, Houndoom!" he shouted. Scizor whirled around. There was a grenade right behind her. Houndoom was smirking at her from afar. Panicking, she kicked the grenade back at Houndoom. Houndoom let out a howl as the grenade exploded, nailing him with paint.

"Well, Houndoom just got owned by his own grenade! He's out!"

Scizor laughed. "Score!"

Gardevoir cocked her shotgun and shot her from the bushes.

"Oh! Scizor is out as well!"

**000**

**Scizor frowned. "Sometimes, Kabutops is an idiot! I mean, we need to keep our relationship under radar."**

**000**

"**Scizor is so stupid!" growled Kabutops.**

**000**

**Scizor and Kabutops are arguing in the confessional.**

**000**

**Scizor and Kabutops are now making out in the confessional. They both fall onto the floor.**

**Knocking comes from outside. "Uh…c-can I use that?" asked Bellsprout.**

**000**

**Bellsprout twiddled his leaves. "I got really unlucky in this competition…I mean, I got a gun that I couldn't even lift."**

**Oddish was beside him. "Yeah, but you lasted longer than me."**

"**But you got a hose."**

"**True."**

"**GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted Scizor. "I need it again!"**

"**O-oh god!" yelled Bellsprout. Oddish sighed.**

**000**

"Dragonite has been eliminated! Nice shot by Rhydon with the dinky pistol!"

"Shut up, asshole!" roared Rhydon, shaking a fist at the intercom in the distance. Dragonite sighed, and trudged back to camp.

Rhydon was about to walk off to find another camper to prey on, when he heard rustling behind him. Rhydon smirked. He continued to walk in the other direction, when he whirled around and charged into the bushes. He roared a battle cry as he burst through them.

Wooper was there. The poor Pokémon panicked and fire his gun with his tail, covering Rhydon with paint. Rhydon screeched to a halt.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled. "I'm on YOUR side!"

"But…but, you were running right at me!" protested Wooper. "Like a maniac! How was I supposed to know?"

Rhydon just shouted in rage and grabbed him. At the same time, Mew shouted over the intercom that Rhydon was out due to friendly fire.

**000**

**Rhydon folded his arms. "I MAY have gotten carried away. Maybe…"**

**000**

**Wooper was in a full body cast, with only his eyes and mouth visible. "Is this how Zubat feels?"**

**000**

Swinub was hopping through the forest, bazooka on his back. Mismagius floated out of a bush, aiming her gun, but all of a sudden, Swinub was shot.

"Another excellent shot made by Cacturne! Swinub is out!"

"Cacturne, you stole my kill!" shouted Mismagius.

"Well then, let me get a kill as well," said Charmeleon, chuckling. Mismagius turned around just in time to be blasted backwards by the flamethrower (that sprayed paint).

"Mismagius is gone too!"

Charmeleon cackled when someone nailed him in the back. Gardevoir grinned. "Take that, Charmeleon!"

"Wow…our resident pretty girl, Gardevoir, just shot down Charmeleon!" declared Mew.

Charmeleon snarled and stomped back to camp.

Gardevoir vanished into the bushes quickly. At the same time, Kadabra appeared in the clearing. Looking around shiftily, he walked off.

**000**

Wooper was moaning back in his clearing. "Great…Rhydon beats me down, Kadabra is cheating, and Weavile is being vile…what else is new?"

But he didn't know that he had a visitor. Kadabra was hidden behind a tree, mortified.

The little Water Pokémon knew? This wasn't good.

Kadabra floated off, brooding. Soon, Gardevoir appeared in the clearing. She let out a gasp.

"Oh, Wooper!" she said. She knelt down beside him. "What happened?"

The poor Pokémon was lying on his back, covered in bruises. His eyes were screwed up in pain, his tail was bent, and he had foam coming out of his mouth.

"I'll get you back to camp, don't worry!" promised Gardevoir, running off with him.

**000**

Cacturne was searching around from his location on the cliff from the first challenge.

"The only Groudons left are Mawile and Kadabra," he murmured, looking through his scope. He continued searching, until he heard a crack behind him. The cactus jumped as quickly as he could, and he saw a glob of paint fly past him.

Mawile was there with her chain gun. "Not bad," she commented. "But you won't get so lucky this time!"

Cacturne rolled around, dodging her attacks. Mawile grinned, continuing to rapidly fire paint at her opponent. Cacturne just continued to avoid her and waited. Eventually, Mawile ran out of ammo. Cacturne still didn't have a speck of paint on him. He aimed, but Mawile ran straight at him. Hastily, Cacturne moved out of the way, and Mawile slipped on her own paint (she had hit the ground a few times). Wailing, she fell off of the cliff, but Cacturne grabbed her.

He held her up and then talked. "Does that count?"

"Yeah, Mawile DID get paint on her," muttered Mew. "She's out! Kadabra, you're the last one!"

Kadabra smirked. "This'll be easy," he said, still moving through the forest. I just need to get Gardevoir, and then Cacturne will be easy. All I have to do is-"

He broke off as a bunch of paint landed on him…from above?

"What?" he asked, glaring upwards. Zubat floated, holding his ketchup bottle triumphantly.

"TAKE THAT!" he yelled. "KYOGRES FOREVER!"

"THE WINNERS ARE THE KILLER KYOGRES!" shouted Mew into the intercom. "With THREE campers to spare. Very nicely done. So the Great Groudons have to go to another elimination ceremony…who'll be heading home tonight?"

**000**

"**Oh boy," muttered Swinub, sweating. "I don't think I'm going home after I won the last two challenges, but…who is?"**

**000**

They were down at the campfire…again. It was time for another elimination ceremony. Mawile helped Wooper get to his seat. The poor guy was in a full body cast…for once, Zubat had actually had good luck.

It wasn't hard to tell that the team was angry. Scizor had her arms folded, annoyed, while Clefairy and Mawile were glaring daggers at Rhydon. Swinub looked nervous, and Wooper looked…well, like he had seen better days. Rhydon was gritting his teeth, Weavile was enraged, although Charmeleon was smirking, enjoying the tension. Even Kadabra, who was normally calm and at ease, seemed aggravated. Mew, of course, only wanted to make it worse.

"Wow…," he said, smiling evilly. "Just…wow. So, you're all angry that you lost right? Do you feel bad for them, Mewtwo?"

"I dunno, Mew," said Mewtwo, also grinning. "I mean, they totally sucked…but I don't think it's their fault…"

The Great Groudons scowled even more when Mew replied. "Yes it is."

"Oh yeah, it is," agreed the co-host.

"Well, Great Groudons, you know the routine by now. When I call out your name, come and get a Pokeblock!"

**000**

**Clefairy was angry. "Rhydon, you jerk! It was accident! You're going home!"**

**000**

**Rhydon scowled angrily. "Stupid Wooper…still pissed off about what that idiot did…g'night!"**

**000**

**Mawile shook her fist at the camera. "Rhydon. I want him GONE."**

**000**

**Kadabra frowned. "Sorry, Wooper…it's nothing personal…but I just can't have you revealing my little secrets…"**

**He let out a dark chuckle.**

**000**

**Scizor frowned. "I honestly, really don't know who to vote for…this is hard…it's pretty much one or the other."**

"**Well, if I'm going to have to the wisest decision, it had better be…"**

**000**

"So…let's get this party started, and thin the numbers a little bit," said Mew, laughing. "First Pokeblock goes to Swinub!"

Swinub didn't look happy as he got up to claim his sweet prize. On the contrary, he cast a worried look back at the rest of Team Sweet.

"Charmeleon."

"Phew," muttered the fiery lizard.

"Mawile."

"That's a relief," said Mawile. She stayed sitting next to Wooper, just in case.

"Scizor, you're safe too."

"I thought so," she said.

"Weavile and…Clefairy."

They both got up to receive their prizes. It was down to Kadabra, Wooper, and Rhydon.

"And…Kadabra!"

Kadabra got up, smirking.

**000**

**Kadabra laughed. "No way they were going to pick me.**

**000**

"Rhydon, Wooper…you're both the final two for the evening…the real question is, however…which one of you is going to be the final ONE for this evening," said Mew, blues eyes looking over them. "Rhydon, you angrily maimed your teammate after he ACCIDENTALLY fired at you…a simple mistake, but you blew up over it. Wooper, you, on the other hand, hit your own teammate, and…you're not looking too good, are you. So! Who'll it be?"

Rhydon actually looked scared. Wooper let out a whimper (whether it was out of pain or fear, they didn't know).

"The last Pokeblock belongs to…," whispered Mew dramatically. Mewtwo smirked.

Rhydon clenched his fists. Wooper quivered.

"…Rhydon."

Rhydon grinned, and then laughed mockingly. Wooper's body drooped.

"Sorry, Wooper," said Mew, sounding generally sorry. "You were a pretty cool dude, but it's your turn to walk the dock and go home."

Wooper sighed, getting up, before almost falling over. Swinub caught him.

"I've got you, Wooper!" he said, carrying the eliminated camper on his back. Wooper sighed.

"I didn't think I'd be going," whispered Wooper.

"I didn't think so either," said Swinub, frowning unhappily. He put his friend down and hugged him. Wooper yelled out in pain.

"Sorry!" squeaked Swinub. "Anyways…I'll miss you buddy…I'll try and win this for you."

"Thanks," said Wooper. Mewtwo tossed him his stuff. Wooper waved in thanks as Swinub dashed off.

"And Mawile still never gave me an answer," muttered Wooper, hopping onto his Wailord.

"WOOPER, WAIT!" shouted Mawile, running up to the Float Whale. Wooper turned to face her, but she hopped up, grabbed him, and kissed him. Wooper's eyes widened.

"There…there's…your answer," gasped Mawile, after about thirty seconds. "I just…wanted…you to…know."

Wooper fainted. "Uh…Wooper?"

The Wailord rolled her off, and then started to swim away. Mawile just looked down sadly. Clefairy and Swinub appeared, leading her away.

Weavile laughed. "There, a couple broken up, and a member of Clefairy's alliance is gone."

Charmeleon frowned. "A little harsh, don't you think?"

"Oh please, he was injured, he wouldn't have been useful."

"True," admitted Charmeleon.

**000**

**Scizor folded her arms. "I know that I had the chance to get rid of Rhydon, a member of Weavile's alliance, but…Wooper wasn't going to be useful in any future challenges…and Rhydon won't last long…he's unpopular with us right now."**

**000**

Once again, there was a party in the Guys' Cabin of the Killer Kyogres (they didn't want to have it in the girls' cabin because Bellsprout and Zubat both feared "girly things"). And so, there was cheering, celebrating, and romance yet again.

"Seriously, Gardevoir, where did you get so good at handling a gun?" asked Gengar, grinning.

Gardevoir laughed. "I've never used one before, it's just something you pick up. I guess playing all of those video games helped."

"Wait, a girl like YOU plays video games?" asked Mismagius, folding her arms.

"Is that so wrong?" asked Gardevoir.

"Just unexpected," said Banette. He turned to Cacturne. "You too, buddy…you were frikkin' shooting down everyone."

"Just lucky," said Cacturne. He was reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

"Weavile's diary."

"What? No way!"

"No, it isn't. Just a book."

"Oh…," muttered Banette.

"Look, Cacturne, put the book down and join the party!" said Gardevoir, wrapping an arm around him.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Do you ever relax?" asked Mismagius.

"I AM relaxing."

"I mean, do you ever have fun?"

"I am."

"Okay, do you ever SMILE?" asked Gardevoir, smiling at him. Cacturne looked up at her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Do you?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I think you'd have a really nice smile," said Gardevoir thoughtfully.

"Uh huh. Right," muttered Cacturne, tipping his hat down. Thankfully, Cacturne had good emotional control. Most other people would've been blushing by now.

Meanwhile, Oddish and Bellsprout were hanging out. Lileep was talking with Dragonite.

"So…we're getting close to a merge," said Oddish.

"Merge?"

"Eventually, the teams are going to get disbanded," explained Oddish. "After all, eventually there's going to be too little people on each team. And what if all of the Great Groudons go home? Then only Kyogres will be left."

"Oh…good point."

"Just you wait," said Oddish happily. "We'll both make it to the merge, buddy!"

Bellsprout smiled. "Y-yeah."

**000**

And so, we are done with another chapter. Go Zubat, Gardevoir, and Cacturne for being awesome shots (although Zubat with the ketchup bottle pwns everything).

Wooper is being sent home…sort of like Cody's elimination in the show. Poor guy got completely destroyed by Rhydon…and was sent home because he was going to be useless. Wow…Swinub has lost both of his pals, Lileep lost both of hers, Kadabra lost both of his allies…all of the trios are being broken apart.

Well, we ARE getting close to the merge..it'll be here after the next three eliminations.

Next Episode: It's time to pull an all-nighter! The campers have to stay awake for as long as they can…who will win? Who will lose? But most importantly, who will get voted off? Find out in the next episode of TOTAL. POKÉMON. ISLAND.

Wooper: -unconscious-

Wailord: -holds up a sign that says "REVIEW!"


	16. Episode 16: Up All Night AND All Day!

And now it's time for the next episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**000**

**Wooper appears, smiling, but still injured. "Yeah, so, I never really got to say my last words, because Mawile sort of knocked me out! Mew said I could do them at the beginning of today's episode, because he likes me! Of course, I really don't have much to say…"**

"**Oh, wait! Yeah I do! I want Swinub to win! Or Mawile! Or maybe Clefairy! But mostly Swinub or Mawile! I hope they're the final two! That would be awesome! Go Team Sweet!"**

**000**

Gengar, Zubat, and Houndoom were all relaxing down by the beach, basking in the warm sun's rays.

"Ah…finally, a nice day," said Gengar, adjusting his sunglasses. "It's been raining for like…days."

"Yeah…I guess even the weather was sad about Wooper going home," said Zubat.

"But why him?" asked Gengar. "I mean, he was popular, and didn't Rhydon almost get kicked off?"

"I heard from Kabutops that Kadabra and Scizor both voted for Wooper because his injuries made him next to useless," explained Houndoom. "While they don't like Rhydon, they don't like losing more."

"Makes sense," said Gengar. "How do you think Mawile is doing?"

"Well, she's not depressed like Pidgeotto, and she's not glum like Dragonite," said Zubat. "I think she wants to beat Weavile even more now."

"That's good," said Houndoom. "Acting depressed isn't good for the team. Look what happened to Pidgeotto."

"I know," said Gengar. "At least Dragonite is still performing strongly."

"Yeah, but all the same, I'm kind of worried about him," said Zubat. "The guy has no enemies…don't you think that might make him a threat to Weavile?"

"Well, why? If he has no enemies, then no one would go after him."

"True," agreed Zubat. "Do you think we should let him in our alliance?"

"No," said Houndoom, shaking our head. "We don't have room for him. We've got to just keep down to us three."

"All right," said Zubat.

**000**

**Zubat fluttered around. "I don't feel too safe here. Gengar's almost been knocked out of this competition a few times, and Houndoom BARELY escaped being vote off. Of course, the two contestants who were both really mad at him, Lapras and Venonat, are both gone, so I think he's safe now."**

**000**

Kadabra was sitting in his cabin, reading quietly. But while he appeared to be simply relaxing, the cogs in his mind were turning. The Psychic-type was plotting on how to get ahead in this competition.

He had no regrets thus far. Losing Primeape so early had been a heavy blow, but he couldn't help it- she had served him a purpose by helping him get rid of Gabite. As for Lopunny…he smirked. She had been VERY useful. Weavile continued to target Lopunny, not even CONSIDERING that Kadabra was working with her. Lopunny had gotten Gliscor eliminated and made Weavile believe that she was working with Bronzong…and thus, the stupid bell had been disposed of. Of course, after that, Lopunny was voted off as well but…she had served him well enough. Kadabra chuckled. She was such a fool. Even if they had made to the final two, she wouldn't have been able to beat him.

"Hmmm," said Kadabra, pondering. He still wanted to take Weavile down more than anything but…perhaps he was going about the wrong way…

Kadabra grinned, then he let out a dark laugh.

**000**

**Mewtwo arched a brow in the confessional. "I was watching him on camera, and seriously? He's pretty creepy!"**

**Mew grinned next to him. "No way, he's a genius! Him and his evil schemes up our ratings by like…five percent!"**

"**Really?" asked Mewtwo.**

**000**

Clefairy patted Mawile on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mawile sighed. "You've been asking me that every day. I'm FINE. Get it?"

"I can't help it! I don't want you to pull a Pidgeotto!"

"I can assure you that I'm not," said Mawile. "I'm not as soft as her."

"I'll give you that," admitted Clefairy.

"Just stop worrying. Bringing up the issue actually makes it worse," explained Mawile. "Just let it go, let me accept that Wooper is gone, and move on in this competition."

**000**

**Clefairy folded her arms. "She didn't have to be so BLUNT."**

**000**

"Attention!" shouted Mew's voice. "All campers, please report to the campfire ceremony area! Thank you!"

"Campfire ceremony?" asked Gengar, getting up, still not removing his shades. "Why there?"

"You don't suppose one of us is being voted off, do you?" asked Zubat worriedly.

"It sounds like something Mew would do," grumbled Houndoom.

"Well…let's just go see what he wants, and hope for the best."

**000**

When Team Shadow arrived, they saw that they weren't the only ones confused. Weavile and her team had their arms crossed in defiance, while Scizor and Kabutops were arguing about why they were here. Oddish and Lileep were calming down a frantic Bellsprout, while Kadabra was frowning in thought. When Mew and Mewtwo showed up, Banette was the first one to ask a question.

"Oy, host and loser!" he shouted. "What are we doing here?"

Mewtwo scowled, but Mew intervened before Mewtwo needed to be sedated a second time.

"Glad you asked, Banette!" said Mew, smiling.

"Don't tell me we're voting someone off," said Gardevoir, folding her arms.

"Not yet, Gardevoir. Not yet," laughed Mew. "No, today is the site of the next challenge!"

"Which is?" asked Mawile.

"Let me finish!" shouted Mew irritably. "Anyways, in today's challenge…you have to stay awake!"

"Awake…?" asked Zubat.

"That's right! You have to pull an all-nighter…and after that, who knows!" exclaimed Mew. "The goal is to try and be the last one awake, although if all of the members from one team fall asleep, then the other team wins!"

"So the goal is to stay awake as long as you can?" asked Clefairy. Mew nodded.

"Dude, that's easy!" shouted Gengar.

"Uh, Mew, hate to break it to you, but I'm going to be the last one awake," said Banette, frowning. "I've got chronic insomnia, so yeah…no falling asleep."

"You underestimate us, Banette. It's that kind of attitude that'll help you lose this challenge!"

"Whatever, dude."

**000**

**Banette shrugged. "I warned him."**

**000**

Mew laughed. "So! All of you, sit down on a random log or something. We all want you here, so we can monitor you at ALL TIMES. No cheating. If you have to go to the bathroom, we'll have a camera follow you. Just yell out that you have to use the restroom, and you can go."

"What about food?" asked Swinub.

"Oh, that's the real kicker!" said Mew, grinning sadistically. "No food will be provided until the challenge ends! Hope you enjoyed your breakfast!"

"We have to go without food?" exclaimed Kabutops angrily.

"What if we starve?" asked Clefairy.

"Oh, don't worry, most of you will be asleep before you know it. Then , after you have failed the challenge, a buffet will be waiting for you in the mess hall."

"A buffet?" asked Oddish. "Mew, why would you give us a buffet? You're well…evil."

"Ouch, Oddish, that really hurts. I can be nice SOMETIMES."

**000**

"**And other times, lawsuits force me to be," grumbled Mew in annoyance.**

**000**

"Have fun, campers!" shouted Mew, walking off, joking with his co-host.

"You're not staying with us?" asked Mismagius, annoyed.

"Nope…we'll be watching you from our cabin," said Mewtwo. "Oh, and want to know what the best part is? In this morning's breakfast, we spiked all of your foods with stuff that'll make you drowsy! Good luck!"

And with that, they were gone.

"Jerk…," growled Mismagius. "He had to spike our food, just to make it harder?"

"You can all just give up now," said Banette, frowning. "I've got this one in the bag, and I don't want you all to suffer through this."

"Oh, we'll see who wins," vowed Weavile, her eyes narrowed slits. Banette just shrugged his shoulders.

And so it began…needless to say, it was very dull and boring. Some of the campers were serious about staying awake. Dragonite was hanging upside down from a tree, while Zubat chose to flutter in the air. Weavile taped her eyes open, while Charmeleon stared at the flame on his tail. Others, like Cacturne, Banette, and Kadabra, simply sat there, waiting.

Hours went by…but to them, it felt like days, weeks, and months. Nothing really happen. Mew would yell out on occasion that it had been three hours…then later six hours…then eight…

After Mew had announced the eighth hour, the first camper finally went down. Swinub rolled feebly over on his side, mumbling about he was starving. Clefairy and Mawile stared. It was getting harder to stay awake now that they had a sleeping Swinub in front of them.

After another hour, Dragonite went down. While the Dragon Pokémon tried very hard, his plan to hang upside down to stay awake simply failed miserably. His eyes shut and he fell out of the tree. Dragonite didn't even wake up, too tired to feel pain.

Soon, night had fallen.

Weavile was talking to a rather cranky Charmeleon (the guy needed his beauty sleep), who was simply muttering to her. A groggy Rhydon just stared around. Most of the campers were tired now. Even some of the more night-loving contestants were starting to get lethargic. Zubat had fallen out of the sky, flat on his back. While Mew had thought the bat was asleep, Zubat had yelled out that he simply didn't have the strength to stand. Gengar seemed woozy, and Mismagius let out a yawn. Rhydon grit his teeth when he saw that Banette didn't even look tired yet.

"We're approaching twelve hours!" shouted Mew. Rhydon groaned. They had started at 10 in the morning, which meant it was 10:00 PM.

**000**

"**Weavile kept us up all night, plotting," muttered Rhydon, yawning. "So naturally, when I was already tired and we got this challenge…I was screwed."**

**000**

"Rhydon," said Weavile sharply. "What do you think?"

"Rhydon?" asked Weavile, turning to the Drill Pokémon. Rhydon had fallen flat on his stomach, and was snoring loudly.

"Three down," commented Cacturne. The Dark-type didn't seem to be too tired, but Cacturne rarely expressed a lot of emotion. Banette was simply sitting next to him, bored, while a tired Gardevoir sat on Cacturne's other side. Kabutops and Scizor were glaring at each other, while Houndoom scowled at Weavile from afar.

Nothing happened for the next three hours. But then, as they reached the fifteenth hour, in which they had gone to the next day, Bellsprout succumbed to his exhaustion. He fell over, landing on Lileep. Lileep just yawned.

Mawile glanced over as Bellsprout hit the ground. She stretched, yawned, and then fell over, asleep.

"Five campers down!" yelled Mew into the intercom. While this would've jolted most people awake, the campers were too tired to even register the noise. Mewtwo and Mew walked out, picking up the asleep campers telekinetically, and carried them away.

"Oh, by the way," said Mew. "Mewtwo's finished cooking the all you can eat buffet. Wish you could be there."

Houndoom groaned, slamming his head against the ground.

Gengar was still wearing his shades, and he glared at Mew from behind them. "Dude, seriously. Not. Cool."

"Well, I'm having fun!" said Mew, laughing evilly. He and Mewtwo walked off.

"Great," groaned Charmeleon.

And so the torture continued. Some of the campers had begun to talk to each other, to try and stay awake. The only camper who wasn't tired was Banette. He was simply humming. Mismagius was leaning up against him, sleepy.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"I'm just good like that," said Banette, grinning. Mismagius rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"So…why DON'T you smile?" asked Gardevoir, staring at Cacturne.

"Because I DON'T," said Cacturne, patient, but firm. "Let it go."

"But-"

"Let it go."

"It's been twenty hours now!" shouted Mew over the intercom. A low groan was the response. Eventually, Mew announced that it had been a full day…twenty four hours.

"Wow…I can't really believe that we've been up for so long," said a tired Oddish. "Can you believe it, Lileep?"

Lileep was just teetering slowly. Oddish looked at her in concern.

"Are you all right?"

Lileep nodded. Then she fell over, asleep.

"Well, Lileep's gone too," said Banette, nudging Cacturne.

Cacturne didn't respond.

"Cacturne?" asked Banette, looking at him. His eyes widened. Gardevoir had fallen asleep and she was leaning on Cacturne's shoulder, breathing quietly. Cacturne made no move to move her, although she had not fallen asleep on one of his spikes.

"Uh, Cacturne."

"Be quiet, you don't want to wake her."

"Do you actually like having her on your-?"

"I never said that, but I won't be rude and wake her up."

"Uh…okay…," muttered Banette.

**000**

**A tired Mismagius giggled. "Aw, Cacturne, you big Teddiursa…"**

**She let out a loud yawn.**

**000**

After about thirty hours, Scizor and Kabutops both fell asleep, being unable to glare at each other any longer. The remaining contestants all seemed tired, minus Banette.

Mew was laughing as he watched the camera. His eyes flickered from Kadabra, who still seemed to be doing well, Zubat, and Gengar, before flashing back to Zubat. Mew's eyes narrowed.

"Uh, Mewtwo?" asked the host. The co-host stepped over.

"What's up?"

"How are we supposed to tell if Zubat is asleep or not?" asked Mew, confused.

Mewtwo scratched his chin. "Get another contestant to poke him?"

"Sure…sounds good," said Mew. He spoke into the intercom. "Oy…Banette?"

"Yeah?" asked Banette dully. He was bored, but not tired.

"Can you poke Zubat? We have no idea if he's asleep or not," explained the legendary.

Banette got up and jabbed Zubat with a finger. The bat let out a loud grunt, but didn't react otherwise.

"He's out cold," said Banette.

"Thanks…by the way, we're at thirty five hours now!" announced Mew. Weavile let out a loud groan, and fell onto her back. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Oh, look…that's ten contestants down!" said Mew. "Only half of you are left!"

Houndoom glared at the shining sun, which had risen about ten or twelve hours ago. He let out a loud snort, and shook his head.

"Don't fall asleep, not now," he grunted.

But alas, it wasn't meant to be. Houndoom let out a loud yawn before falling on his side, breathing gently. Banette arched a brow, while Cacturne yawned quietly.

Mismagius noticed Gengar, lying on his back, but with his cocky grin still on his face.

"Can you believe it?" she asked. "He hasn't moved at ALL…like, this entire competition."

Banette eyed him. "Guy must be concentrating hard," said the Marionette Pokémon.

"But seriously," said Mismagius, floating over and jabbing him with a hand. "Even when I poke him, nothing-"

She gasped. Banette did too. Gengar's shades had slipped off from said poke, and they revealed Gengar's sleeping expression.

"Oh crap!" whispered Banette.

"Hey," rasped Charmeleon, pointing at Gengar. "Mew? We've got another one that's out like a lamp."

"Well, I guess Gengar's gone too," said Mew over the intercom.

"Great…why'd we have to reveal him?" groaned Banette. Mismagius yawned.

"Well, I need to go to sleep too," she whispered.

"Then sleep," said Banette. "I've got this in the bag."

Mismagius smiled at him, yawned, and settled on the ground, snoozing. "Stupid food," she mumbled. "He had to spike it…"

Cacturne eyed her curiously. "You're letting her rest?"

"I'm merciful," said the ghost.

More time passed, until at forty hours, Charmeleon let out a loud groan, falling asleep. "Damn spiked meal…"

"Charmeleon is out too! Mewtwo, clear out the sleeping campers, will ya?"

Mewtwo walked out, taking the campers away one by one, using his mind to lift them. Kadabra watched them all, his eyes starting to droop slightly.

**000**

"**How had I been doing so well?" asked Kadabra, bags under his eyes. "I simply used telekinesis to keep my eyes open. I had all of them completely fooled."**

**000**

It was down to the final five, and it was early in the morning, close to 3:00 AM. Oddish and Clefairy both seemed about to fall over, while Kadabra's eyes were opening and closing. Cacturne seemed to be tired as well, while Banette remained fully awake, looking impatient. Eventually, after another hour or two Oddish toppled over. The nocturnal weed couldn't stay awake.

"And another bites the dust! We're at forty two hours. Well done, Oddish, you did good!"

"Forty…two?" groaned Clefairy. "I can't do this much longer."

And her words were true. While Clefairy was normally a night owl, Mew spiking her food had reduced her ability to stay awake. Two hours later, when the count was at 44 whole hours, Clefairy was starting to wobble. After about ten minutes of fighting, she fell over, snoring.

"And the final three are Cacturne, Kadabra, and Banette!" shouted Mew. Kadabra smirked at the remaining two, although he was having some doubts. Banette was still wide awake, and Cacturne was holding his own.

"Having fun battling sleep?" asked Kadabra.

"I'm battling hunger, not sleep," grunted Banette. "If I left to get food right now, I bet Cacturne would win this."

"I'm not giving up yet," growled Kadabra.

Eventually, two whole days had passed, and Kadabra was running low on psychic energy. He couldn't keep it up. He released his telekinetic hold on his eyes. They immediately began to droop, but Kadabra was still going to fight. Cacturne looked like he was almost done, but Banette was still on his stump, eyes boring into Kadabra.

"I need to use the restroom," muttered Cacturne.

"Same here," growled Kadabra.

"Okay, you two can use it!" shouted Mew. "Banette, go with them? It'll be easier, having you all on camera at once. And by the way, well done! You three have made it fifty hours even WITH the little sleep potions we stuck in your food."

"Meh, whatever," grunted Banette.

But as soon as they started walking, Kadabra was teetering. He may have been able to stay awake, but he lacked the strength to walk. With a low grunt, Kadabra fell over, snoring.

"Oh, Kadabra is down!" shouted Mew. "That means the Kyogres win! Great Groudons, meet me at the campfire! Cacturne, Banette, you go to the buffet. Also, you both can pick someone to give immunity to on the other team!"

Banette grinned, and pounded fists with an exhausted Cacturne.

Weavile, who heard this as she was eating, almost choked. "WHAT?"

Banette frowned. "I'm gonna give my immunity to Kadabra. I'll give him some credit for staying awake."

Cacturne paused. "Swinub."

**000**

"**He gave me immunity last time," said Cacturne, nodding slowly. "It's only fair that I return the favor. Also, he was the first one to fall asleep, but now Weavile can't target him. Swinub is a good person; I don't want him to be voted off like Wooper."**

**000**

Weavile slammed her fist on the table. "Damn him! Now we can't vote off Swinub with that excuse!"

"So who do we go for?" asked Rhydon. "Kadabra?"

"No, he did good…besides, he'll be weaker in the next few challenges…that means we can have an excuse to get rid of him if we have to. And not Scizor either- she's too good of a team player. And seeing as Clefairy made it almost as far as Kadabra, we'll have to go with Mawile."

Charmeleon smirked. "All right then."

**000**

"So, what are you going to eat first, Cacturne?" asked Banette, grinning. They were walking to the mess hall.

Cacturne paused. "Maybe some sushi if they have some…and something that'll help me sleep."

"I'm still wide awake," muttered Banette. "I told them."

"But I'm not, even if I AM nocturnal," pointed out Cacturne. "In fact…yup, here I go."

And with those words, Cacturne fell over, exhausted. Banette looked at him, shocked. Then he grinned.

"Dude, you are like, dead to the world right now."

**000**

The Great Groudons were at the campfire…again. It was time for another ceremony to take place. Most of them were back to their old selves, but Clefairy and Kadabra were still out of it.

"Right!" said Mew. "When I call your name, come get your Pokeblocks!"

"Swinub, Kadabra, you both have immunity, so let's give you yours! Don't worry, Kadabra, I'll throw you yours."

Swinub caught his in his mouth, and Kadabra barely managed to grab his Pokeblock and eating before falling off of his stump.

"Charmeleon…Clefairy…Scizor," called Mew. The three of them took their Pokeblocks. Weavile stiffened. She was in the final three?

"Weavile, you're up too," said Mew. Weavile let out a sigh. That was close.

**000**

**Scizor folded her arms. "I wanted to vote for Weavile but…there was someone else who had to go."**

**000**

"Mawile, Rhydon, it's down to you both," said Mew. "Neither of you did well in today's challenge, but let's see who goes home because of it!"

Rhydon's eyes widened. Crap, bottom two again?

Mawile frowned. Great. First Wooper, now her. Was Weavile trying to break up all of the couples?

"Last Pokeblock goes to…"

Weavile smirked. Clefairy smiled back at her. Weavile looked at her, confused.

"Mawile."

Weavile's eyes widened. So did Charmeleon's. Rhydon was shocked. Then he let out a roar that shook the island.

"ME? WHY ME?"

"Most of us are still mad at what you did to Wooper!" shouted Clefairy.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" shouted Rhydon.

"You don't scare us, you stupid rockhead!" shouted Swinub bravely. Clefairy looked more scared than thankful.

"Uh, Swinub, don't piss him off-"

"No!" shouted Swinub, frowning at Rhydon. "You've been mean this entire game, and you expect us to want to keep you on our team? No! I'm just surprised you've got this far! You're nothing but a big bully, Rhydon! That's why you have to go!"

Silence. Even Mew and Mewtwo looked stunned. Hungry, little, kind Swinub, standing up to mean, tough, aggressive Rhydon?

Rhydon was shocked, too. Then he roared and lunged for Swinub. Mewtwo restrained him with telekinetic energy, lifting up the heavy Pokémon. Mewtwo carried him to the Wailord of Losers, put him on, threw him his stuff, and the Float Whale Pokémon sailed off.

"H-how?" asked Weavile.

**000**

**Rhydon was punching the side of the confessional, leaving huge dents with his stony fists. "DAMNIT! WHY?"**

**Rhydon took a few deep breaths. "Well, isn't this just –CENSOR- perfect! I got voted off. Whatever happened to Weavile keeping us in? I guess Ninetales had the right idea, after all; she said one of us would be gone within five challenges. And I left after four. Great."**

"**Charmeleon better win this. No, not Weavile. I'm not as stupid as Hitmonlee. She used me and my strength to her advantage. She used Hitmonlee's heart against him, and my lack of knowledge against me. I bet she's going to use Charmeleon's cockiness against him, too. Don't be stupid, fire lizard. Get away from her while you can! If you associate with Weavile, it brings you nothing but trouble!"**

"**Oh…and well…I wouldn't be disappointed if Swinub won either. Yeah, I'm pissed about what he said, but…the little kid has guts. I like that."**

"**That's about it. I suppose that my time is done here. Maybe I should take some anger management."**

**000**

**A tired Kadabra was smirking his usual clever smirk. "Maybe I should've mentioned that I voted with Clefairy. Can't have Weavile in power forever…but this allows me to form my plan…I'll start it next time."**

**000**

**Scizor looked determined. "Yup, I voted for Rhydon. You know why? I'll tell you why: because without him, Weavile loses a lot of her intimidation factor. Rhydon would scare some of the campers into not crossing Weavile. But without him, the duo of Charmeleon and Weavile isn't even scary. In fact, I might just let them survive a little bit longer in this competition, just because they're not a threat."**

**000**

Gengar burst into the usual party cabin. "Guys! Guys! Rhydon got voted off!"

"Really?" asked Bellsprout. He seemed overjoyed.

"Now that bully can't scare you anymore!" said Lileep. Oddish smiled, still a bit tired.

Banette laughed. "Served him right, after wrecking Wooper. That's karma, bitch!"

"CHEERS TO WINNING AGAIN!" shouted Dragonite. The Kyogres cheered.

Cacturne was outside, sleeping on the ground. It was too loud in there.

Kabutops and Gardevoir were watching him. "He's so out of it," said the Shellfish.

"Hey, he and Banette won, give him a break!"

"I AM giving a break. I haven't woken him up yet, have I?"

"Still, you don't have to be all over him!"

"That's your job, isn't it?" asked Kabutops, eyes gleaming.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gardevoir, bewildered.

"Oh well, you were asleep, and you were cuddling Sleeping Beauty over there," said Kabutops. He laughed and then walked back inside.

Gardevoir smacked her face. "Oh god."

She was then distracted by Zubat flying out of the cabin and into the intercom at the center of the camp.

Ouch.

**000**

And now we're done! This was a really fun chapter to write.

Go Banette and Cacturne. I decided that for this chapter, instead of having an unexpected twist that we should go with the obvious, and watch the campers suffer through torture. Muahahahaha! And how noble of Cacturne to give Swinub invincibility…I thought of him giving Scizor the immunity for Kabutops, but Scizor was safe tonight, so…

Kadabra gets immunity for being an evil mastermind. Honestly, he's not as cruel and mean as Weavile, but his genius makes him WAY more fun to write as an antagonist than Weavile. Sometimes I wish Kadabra was the main antagonist, but that would make him less likable. I like Kadabra because he doesn't target specific people, but simply takes down who's in his way.

Rhydon went home. The others were tired of his bullying ways. And bonus points to Swinub for standing up to him…Rhydon certainly was impressed.

Funny thing is, the challenge only lasted two days, way less time than in the show…thanks Mew drugging the food. But still, Banette pulled it off.

Gengar pulled a total Justin…except with sunglasses, not paint.

Next Episode: Undecided…until I do! But I already know who's going home!

Rhydon: Review or die.


	17. Episode 17: Obstacle Crush!

And now for another thrillingly exciting episode of TOTAL! POKÉMON! ISLAND! This one is going to be awesome…but an unexpected contestant will be going home.

**000**

Mew grinned, rubbing his hands together sinisterly. It was the dead of the night, and he and Mewtwo were out…plotting.

Mewtwo wiped some sweat off of his face.

"Is it done?" asked Mew gleefully.

"Yeah…I just put the finishing touches on it!"

"This is great! Imagine the look on the campers' faces when they have to do this…especially after staying awake for that time!"

"Well, it's only been like two days…but most of them should have caught up on sleep by now," said Mewtwo matter-of-factly.

"Ruin my fun, will you?" asked Mew. "After all of our hard work-"

"Our hard work?" asked Mewtwo, folding his arms. "I did all of the work! I built this entire thing, while you just watched! What do you say to that?"

"I supervised," said Mew, grinning. Mewtwo just sneered at him.

"Whatever…can I go to bed now? I mean, I want to be well rested when I watch the campers do this tomorrow."

"Yes…this will be PERFECT!" exclaimed Mew, smiling evilly.

**000**

Houndoom walked into the mess hall and sat the Killer Kyogres' table. It was quieter than usual.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's the issue?" asked Houndoom.

"SHHH!" hushed Dragonite. "Don't speak loudly!"

"Why?" asked Mismagius, floating in. Banette let out a nervous grin and gestured to Cacturne, who was currently stabbing his pancakes, a worried Gardevoir at his side.

"Cacturne, no need to be edgy-"

"I'm not edgy," he growled. "You've been partying for days…and I STILL haven't gotten ANY SLEEP! I have the perfect right to be a little miffed."

**000**

"**Destroying your pancakes with a plastic fork is being a little miffed?" asked Dragonite. "I'd hate to see him ticked off."**

**000**

"I know, I know, but we still have days before the next competition, and we're going to stop partying, right?"

"WHAT?" yelped Gengar.

"RIGHT?" asked Gardevoir, glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah, right…."

"Alright," said Cacturne, sighing. "You're right though—we won't have some challenges for a few days.

"Well, I hate to ruin your fun, Cacturne," said Mew, walking in.

"I bet you don't," muttered Charmeleon under his breath.

"BUT! We have a challenge TODAY!" said Mew, smiling brightly.

"What," asked Houndoom disbelievingly. Gengar swore.

"That's right! And the best part is that it's PHYSICAL! You're going to have to use physical energy…that means those of you who are tired are going to have a ball!"

Cacturne slammed his head on the table. "Oh great. –CENSOR-."

"Well then, shall you all follow me?" asked Mew, grinning.

**000**

**Weavile frowned. "You can tell that he's loving this. Stupid host."**

**000**

**Bellsprout trembled. "I hope it's not something TOO awful!"**

**000**

And so the campers followed Mew out of the mess hall and into the forest. They followed him for a long time until they found Mewtwo waiting for them…along with one of the strangest obstacle courses they had ever seen.

"All right!" shouted Mew. "This one's easy to understand. You all have to go through the obstacle course. YOU ALL MUST DO IT! Each person must go through the obstacle course by themselves- one at a time is easy for me to count. Whoever gets the best time wins the challenge for their team!"

"Doesn't sound too hard," commented Oddish.

"Oh, we'll see how you feel later on," answered Mew. "Mewtwo, care to explain the obstacles we have here?"

"Absolutely," growled Mewtwo. "Listen up, kids! First you have to jump through all of these tires!"

He pointed to a long trail of tires.

"Then, you've gotta pass this wall!"

A large wooden wall stood after the tires

"Then you've got to cross this balance beam without falling into the water here. After that, swing across this rope to avoid falling into the mud. Avoid the swinging hammers after that."

And sure enough, large hammers were swinging across the course. Gengar gulped.

"Avoid the flame throwers after that. Then you must hop over a tripwire. If you don't, a bunch of giant rocks will tumble down on you…but don't worry, it's easy to see and avoid. Next, you must crawl through a pipe…no matter how large you are."

Weavile tensed at the sight of flamethrowers.

Bellsprout looked up, when he saw the net of giant rocks that would be triggered by tripping the tripwire. He gulped.

Dragonite groaned at the sight of the pipe. It was going to be a tight squeeze.

"Then you have to swim through the river, ignoring the logs in your way. After that, climb a tree- you'll find a bunch of platforms waiting for you- and hop across the platforms. Slide down the rope at the end of the platforms, and then cross the finish line!"

"That's it?" asked Clefairy skeptically.

"That's it!" confirmed Mew. "We really didn't have time to add anything else. Any questions?"

"What if we get injured?" asked Lileep.

"Well…I hope it's not too serious and we can finish the course!" said Mew, laughing.

"Jerk!" hissed Mismagius.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Mew. Everyone took a step backwards.

"Okay, seeing as I predicted that would happen," admitted Mew, laughing. He walked over to Mewtwo, who was holding a box. "I'll pick who goes first!"

Mew reached into the box, moved his hand around a little bit, and pulled out a name. "Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout smacked his face, and went to the starting line. "Why me? It's always me!"

"Well, then, little fella'," said Mew, laughing. "Get going…on your mark, get set, GO!"

Bellsprout dashed forward, hopping through all of the tires. Each jump was a large leap for the flower. When he got to the wall, he struggled to pull himself over, but he managed to get over it.

"Come on, Bellsprout!" yelled Oddish. Bellsprout continued to go through the course, being rather wobbly on the balance beam. He swung on the vine perfectly fine, but stopped at the hammers.

"Come on, Bellsprout, you can do it!" shouted Gengar. Bellsprout screwed up his eyes and dashed through the hammers.

"He made it!" yelled Zubat.

Bellsprout let out a sigh of relief…until he realized that he ran straight into the flamethrowers…and that his leaves were on fire. Screaming, Bellsprout leaped over the trip wire, dashed through the tunnel, and dove into the water. The flower still moved at blinding speed, due to panicking.

**000**

"**Y'know, when Bellsprout gets scared, he becomes a really strong competitor," said Houndoom thoughtfully. "He's moving way faster than a Ninjask. Seriously."**

**000**

Bellsprout climbed the tree a little slower, due to his relatively weak muscles. Then he hopped across the platforms. He made a frantic grab for the rope, but missed, falling to the ground. Dazed, he stumbled across the finish line.

"Three minutes and thirty seconds!" yelled Mewtwo. "Not bad, Bellsprout, not bad! Next up, Swinub!"

And so it began. Swinub did fairly well, going through the tires and crossing the wall easily. However, his greater weight and girth made it hard for him to balance on the beam, and he fell into the water. He swam out, swung across the vine, and crawled under the hammers and flamethrowers. He slid under the tripwire and moved on to the tube, which he crawled through easily. However, while he hadn't really messed up, Swinub was definitely moving a bit slower than Bellsprout had.

"He's not going fast enough," said Gengar to Zubat. "But he IS doing good."

Swinub swam through the river, scrambled up the tree, and hopped across the platforms, before slipping down the rope to the finish line.

"Five minutes and twenty seconds!" said Mew. "Sorry Swinub, but you failed to beat Bellsprout! Clefairy, you're next!"

Clefairy did well, balancing on the beam perfectly, but she slipped off of the rope and slid in the mud. It cost her some time as she got up and ran through the hammers. She had difficulty swimming through the river, but after that, she did the other parts of the course perfectly.

"And…you got four minutes and forty seconds. Once again, not enough to top Bellsprout."

After that, it was Houndoom's turn. Houndoom raced through the tires, scaled the wall, and timidly made his way across the balance beam. He did everything else fine until he got to the part where he had to swim. Houndoom's body quaked in fear.

"I can't do this!" he yelled. "Not after the last time!"

"You've got to do it!" yelled Mew, annoyed. "Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll face AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION!"

Several campers gasped. Houndoom felt a lump in his throat.

"Okay," he croaked. "I'll do it."

Shutting his eyes tightly, he dove into the water and swam like a mad man. After that, he climbed the tree quickly and leaped across the platforms. He ignored the rope and jumped directly across the finish line. He sat down, panting.

"Not bad at all, Houndoom…three minutes and twenty seconds!" yelled Mew. "You've beaten Bellsprout."

"Great," gasped Houndoom. "Lemme rest."

After that, it was Dragonite's turn. He did good until he got to the tube- being the largest camper still on the island had its downsides. Struggling, he squirmed through the tube slowly. After that, he did very well.

"Sorry, Dragonite," said Mew. "Your struggle in the tube hurt your time badly. Five minutes."

Dragonite sighed and lumbered off.

After that was Oddish. He had a hard time climbing the wall, but he managed to do so using his feet, mouth, and leaves. He had to grip the rope in his teeth, he made it through the hammers and flamethrowers, as well as jumping the tripwire. When he got to the tree, he had trouble once again, but eventually made it and crossed the finish line.

"Six minutes, Oddish. Although you have my sympathy. It must be hard without arms and legs."

"Yeah…," gasped Oddish.

**000**

**Clefairy frowned. "That was really unfair to Oddish, Mew. I mean, he doesn't have any arms! Not that I care about Oddish…at ALL. I'd just like to point out the unfairness of it all!"**

**000**

Banette came after Oddish. Banette did pretty good, but was nailed by one of the hammers (and Mew was suspicious if Mewtwo had used his telekinesis on the pendulum). Disoriented, he managed to finish the challenge with four minutes and thirty seconds.

After, it was Kadabra's turn. He was tired, but managed to do good. He did everything perfectly, but he was a little slow due to his lack of rest. He got three minutes and fifty seconds.

After that, the other tired contestant, Cacturne, was up. Cacturne was still exhausted, but climbed to the starting line anyway.

"On your mark!" shouted Mew.

"Not so loud!" hissed Cacturne.

"Get set," yelled Mew, even louder. "Go!"

Cacturne ran through the tires, but stopped at the wall. With a loud grunt of annoyance, he punched a hole in the wooden wall.

"HEY!" yelled Mew. "That's not fair!"

"Well, technically, I just said they had to get past it," said Mewtwo. "But from now on, no going THROUGH the wall. You've got to go over it."

"But since Cacturne was already past the wall, he doesn't have to climb it, right?" asked Kabutops.

"That's correct," grumbled Mewtwo. Mew looked frustrated. Cacturne was still running, and he punched the swinging pendulum hammers out of his way as well.

**000**

"**Like I said, he's pretty scary when he's annoyed," said Dragonite.**

**000**

"**How can someone be stronger when they're exhausted?" asked a tired Kadabra. "That is completely absurd."**

**000**

Cacturne did the rest of the obstacles fine, but his naturally slow speed made it so he wasn't brilliant. He got four minutes, despite punching through the wall.

After that, it was Weavile's turn.

"Remember…you must go OVER the wall," informed Mewtwo.

Weavile dashed off, dashing through the tires and climbing the wall quickly. She quickly slid across the balance beam and swung on the rope. She had a little difficulty navigating through the hammers, but she still got through them. She almost got scorched by a flamethrower, but jumped the tripwire no problem.

"Atta girl!" shouted Charmeleon. "Go Weavile!"

Weavile continued to move through the competition, and at the end of it, she had a brilliant time. Two minutes and thirty seconds.

"Nice, Weavile!" said Mew approvingly. "Very good!"

Weavile laughed and walked away.

Gengar was next. He did fine, but he got scorched by the flamethrowers, which caused him to freak out. After getting over the burns, he did really good for the rest of the obstacle course, getting a solid score of three minutes.

Kabutops was after that. He ran through tires, easily scaled the wall with his scythes, and ignored the balance beam, dashing through the water instead. However, his scythes accidentally sliced the rope, and he wiped out in the mud. He continued very well after that, but his blunder cause him to get three minutes and ten seconds- not bad, but not enough to beat Weavile.

After that, it was Mismagius's turn. She did good in everything, but she didn't move quick enough. She also got a score of three minutes and ten seconds, to her annoyance.

"It's hard to float quickly!" said Mismagius defiantly. "You completely ignore the laws of physics and it's all…weird!"

Scizor was next, moving through every part of the competition almost as quickly as Weavile. She ALMOST tripped the tripwire that would cause rocks to tumble down, but she managed to dodged it on the fly. When she slid down the rope, she got a time of two minutes and fifty seconds."

"Very good, Scizor!" said Mew, nodding approvingly. "Second place, but that doesn't matter because Weavile is in first! So, you're guarding her in a way."

Scizor smiled and nodded. After that, it was Mawile's turn.

"Is it hard?" asked Mawile. Clefairy shrugged.

"Sort of, but you can do it!" encouraged Clefairy. Mawile gave her a smile.

"Okay."

"Get going Mawile!" yelled Mew, as she took off from the starting line. Mawile did good, hopping through the tires and climbing the wall. She did good on the balance beam and swung across the rope quickly. She freaked out by the hammers, and ran into the next section blindly. But then she was blasted by a flamethrower and was set on fire.

"AH!" she screamed.

"Stop drop and roll!" screamed Swinub. Mawile did as he said and put the fire out, continuing to run as fast as she could away from the flamethrowers. Soon, she tripped over something and fell.

"Ow…at least I'm away from those flames," said Mawile, shuddering.

"Mawile!" yelled Charmeleon. "Get out of there! You tripped the wire!"

Mawile looked up to see the huge boulders falling down towards her. Everyone held their breaths. Even Mew and Mewtwo looked horrified.

"You said no one would be dumb enough to trip over that!" yelled Mew.

"I didn't think so! I thought that no one would trip it!" yelled Mewtwo back in fear.

"She's gonna die!" yelled Clefairy. Mawile was struggling to get up, but was tangled in the wire.

"Damnit, Zubat, she's screwed!" gasped Gengar. He turned to look at Zubat and Houndoom.

"Uh…Zubat isn't here," said Houndoom, looking astonished.

"Then where is he?" asked Gengar.

"Mawile! I'VE GOTCHA!" shouted Zubat, flying straight towards her. Mawile seemed to be paralyzed with fear. Zubat charged into her and pushed her out of the way. Mawile went flying over and into the tube, as the rocks fell down and crushed Zubat.

"ZUBAT!" screamed Gardevoir.

"Oh no!" gasped Cacturne.

Mawile stood there, frozen in her shock. The rocks had stopped falling now. Seconds were passing by, but no one moved.

Mew spoke first. "Mawile, keep going! You're still on your time! We'll get Zubat out!"

At his words, he, Mewtwo, Gardevoir, and Kadabra began to pull the rocks away with telekinesis. Mawile tore her gaze away from the rock pile and continued to move through the obstacle course. She got four minutes and ten seconds. As soon as she was done, she rushed over, where the all of the campers (they had all joined in to help) were moving the last set of rocks. Houndoom let out a loud bark.

"I've found him!" he yelled, Mismagius at his side. They both pushed the rock off of him. Zubat was a mess. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, and bleeding badly.

"Get him to the infirmary, stat!" yelled Mew. Mewtwo nodded, and gently lifted the broken body with telekinesis. He ran off to the hospital.

Mew let out a huge sigh. "Alright. Lileep, Gardevoir, Charmeleon, you all go next."

"This challenge is still taking place?" asked Gardevoir incredulously.

"I said you HAVE to do it, remember? Don't worry, we're not going to set up the tripwire again."

The last three contestants (not counting Zubat), dashed through the competition. Charmeleon leaped across the logs at the swimming part. But as neither Gardevoir or Lileep beat Scizor or Weavile, it didn't matter.

"The Great Groudons win," said Mew, but he didn't sound remotely excited. His eyes were still shocked at what had happened. Mewtwo appeared, Zubat in a wheelchair. Everyone winced at the sight. Zubat was heavily bandaged, missing a few of his teeth, and looked lifeless. The tiny bat raised his head to look at the rest of the campers. A few of them, like Clefairy and Mawile, had tears in their eyes. Gengar and Houndoom rushed over to be next to their friend. Weavile and Scizor, usually not very friendly, looked at each other in worry. Cacturne held Gardevoir close, and even the normally grinning Banette looked horrified.

"Hey guys," gasped out Zubat, turning to face Gengar and Houndoom. "Did we win?"

"No, we didn't," said Houndoom. "Weavile's time still stands."

"Ah…well…is Mawile okay?" asked Zubat, his voice soft and quiet.

"I'm fine, Zubat…thank you for saving me…how are you feeling?" asked Mawile, her eyes huge. That could've been her…but Zubat had flown in.

"Well…I'm usually the pain magnet, but this time it hurts…lots…."

"Zubat, you're not going to be able to do the obstacle course, are you?" asked Mew, looking concerned.

"I dunno…not in this condition, anyway," asked Zubat, laughing a bit nervously. "I don't think I could even hop through a single tire if I tried."

"Well…we still lost," said Gengar. "But you're safe from being voted off, buddy. You're a hero. When should we head down to our elimination, Mew?"

"About that…," said Mew, sounding guilty. "I'm afraid there'll be no elimination ceremony tonight."

"You mean, we're all going to be safe?" asked Lileep. Mew shook his head.

"I'm afraid that Zubat's been…automatically eliminated," said Mew.

"WHAT?" asked Houndoom, eyes blazing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" asked Kabutops. "DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID?"

"Yes, I did," said Mew heavily. "But I said if you didn't go through the obstacle course, you would be automatically eliminated."

"No…," said Gardevoir, shaking her head disbelievingly. "You can't do that, Mew…isn't there another thing we can do?"

"I'll go in his place," growled Houndoom.

"Sorry, but even if you were to eliminate yourself, Zubat would STILL have to go home."

"You can't do this!" yelled Scizor. Even though they were on opposite teams, no one wanted to see Zubat go home after his selfless act.

"He saved me!" said Mawile. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"It's okay," said Zubat quietly. He nodded to Mew. "He's right…I understand…c-can someone go get my things for me?"

"We'll do it," said Gengar, gesturing to Houndoom.

**000**

**Mawile was sniffling in the confessional. "I'm sorry, Zubat…I-I'll never forget this!"**

**000**

**Gengar punched the side of the confessional. "He shouldn't be going home!" said the Ghost fiercely. "That's just…that's just not FAIR!"**

**000**

Zubat was carefully placed on his Wailord (which also looked horrified and sad). He smiled thankfully at the remaining campers (even the Groudons had come to say goodbye).

"I've been really happy to be here," said Zubat. "I'll miss all of you guys…you were such good friends."

"You're a great friend too, Zubat," said Cacturne, tipping his hat respectfully.

"None of us are ever going to forget this," said Mismagius.

"You're the bravest guy on this island," said Gengar. Zubat smiled, glowing with happiness. But then they noticed something; he was actually GLOWING.

"Whoa, Zubat what's happening?" asked Gengar, shielding his eyes.

"I-I don't know…I-I!"

"He's evolving!" gasped Mawile.

Zubat's body lengthened, and his wings grew larger. His legs grew shorter, but feet sprouted from them as well. Two eyes were forming, and his mouth grew bigger. He had become…

"Golbat!" shouted Houndoom.

"What the heck?" yelled Zubat- er, now Golbat. "I evolved? I'm a Golbat now?"

"I guess so," said Mew, floating over.

"How do you feel?" asked Gengar.

"Great! Never better, actually!" yelled Golbat, fluttering in the air. He stuck out his tongue. "Cool…my tongue is HUGE.

"Wait…all of your injuries are gone?" asked Houndoom.

"Yup!"

"Then…dang, you're still eliminated! That is so unfair!" said Swinub.

"This sucks," groaned Houndoom.

"Don't worry, guys!" said Golbat, with a huge smile. "I know you're all going to try hard! I'll see you all later!"

And with that, his Wailord floated off. Everyone stood there, waving to him.

**000**

**Golbat smiled. "Wow…boy, was I lucky…I evolved right before I got injured! This is great!"**

"**My obvious picks to win are Gengar and Houndoom, but I'll be happy for whoever wins…yes, even Weavile. She may be mean, but if she wins, I'll congratulate her."**

"**I suppose my time on the island wasn't grand…considering all of the injuries I've gotten, but I'm happy I was there! I made good friends with nearly everyone, and while I didn't even make it to the merge, it was worth it. Heck, maybe with my evolution, my bad luck will run out!"**

**Something from above falls on Golbat's head. "Ouch!"**

**000**

Gengar and Houndoom were still sitting at the dock. "Well…he's gone."

"Yep," said Gengar.

"What a shame," said a familiar voice. Houndoom whirled around to see Weavile there.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Houndoom, eyes hardening.

"Such a selfless person…he shouldn't have been such an idiot."

"An idiot?" snarled Gengar.

"He risked his LIFE to save one of YOUR teammates," spat Houndoom.

"And what happened to him? He got eliminated," said Weavile.

"Did you just come over here to taunt us?" asked Gengar, his eyes narrowed in fury.

"Aren't we hurt enough?" asked Houndoom.

"I don't know Houndoom," said Weavile. "But now let's think. You've lost your girlfriend and one of your best friends. How much longer before you crack?"

"Leave him alone," growled Gengar. "What are you trying to do here?"

"Nothing at all," said Weavile. Gengar narrowed his eyes.

"You're trying to make it seem like we're meeting with you," he said.

"What gave you that idea?"

"The fact that I see Charmeleon over there with a camera."

Weavile swore. Charmeleon was hiding in a bush with just the lens of the camera sticking out.

"That's not going to work anymore," rasped Houndoom. "You're STILL trying to get me eliminated?"

"I always get what I want, Houndoom," she hissed. "Just you wait…especially when the merge comes. When it's here, you'll be sorry."

And with that, she walked away. Gengar let out a huge sigh.

"That was close, eh Houndoom?"

Gengar turned to see Houndoom with an enraged expression.

"Houndoom-"

"I'm going to get her eliminated!" hissed the dog. "Do you hear me? I'LL KNOCK HER OUT OF THIS COMPETITION EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

**000**

And we're done. I thought this chapter was very nice.

And so Zubat/Golbat was automatically eliminated. I sort of thought that it was irony, especially after his heroic act. And it's also ironic that while he couldn't do the challenge due to being injured, he evolved AFTER and lost his injuries, but was still eliminated, even though he could've done the challenge.

It's a real shame. I loved Zubat/Golbat's character (unlucky, but an all around nice dude). It's a shame to see him go so soon, but at least he had some noble way of going. By the way, Zubat did NOT like Mawile in that way- he actually likes someone else.

And no, Golbat is not going to change in personality from Zubat. You can tell because Golbat still has Zubat's unlucky streak.

Oh, and Houndoom HATES Weavile.

Next Episode: It's time for the contestants to be amazed! Almost literally!

Golbat: Cool! I want you all to review! Thanks! –hit by a random object-


	18. Episode 18: Amazingly Unexpected!

Time for another action-packed episode of Total Pokémon Island! And after this one…the merge…

**000**

It had been a couple days since Zubat/Golbat's elimination…but things hadn't really changed too much.

Weavile was still plotting.

"It's just you and me now, Charmeleon," growled Weavile. "We're going to have to be careful."

"Well, maybe you should stop making people hate you," said Charmeleon sarcastically.

"Don't talk back to me, jerk," said Weavile.

"Or else what? You'll kick me out?" asked Charmeleon hotly. "Listen you, I can leave this alliance ANY TIME I WANT."

"Oh really?" asked Weavile. "And who would have you?"

Charmeleon didn't answer, but looked away.

"Exactly," said Weavile. "We're stuck with each other. Now, help me figure out a way to take out Houndoom."

"Uh…you COULD just go for someone else."

"NO!"

Kadabra saw them off by themselves. He smirked to himself. Perfect.

Kadabra walked over quietly. Charmeleon nodded to Weavile, who folded her arms.

"Can we help you?" she asked.

"Well, that's MY question," said Kadabra, smiling charismatically. "I was wondering if I could help you. But perhaps we can settle for helping each other."

Charmeleon snorted. He knew Weavile would refuse. But then he saw her looking over at Kadabra thoughtfully.

"Well…I'll give it to you, Kadabra. You're smart, and you've done well in challenges. But WHY would you offer to work with us?"

Kadabra continued to smile pleasantly. "Well…being on the same team, noticing how you took down the alliance of Bronzong, Lopunny, and Primeape."

"You knew about them?" asked Charmeleon suspiciously.

"Of course…Lopunny asked me to join, but I declined. I would not want an alliance with such a…foolish lady. But you Weavile, are very smart and brilliant, someone I could work well with."

Weavile smiled, pleased.

"All right then, you're in," she said, grinning.

"Thank you," said Kadabra. "And may I propose an idea?"

"Yes?" asked Weavile, hesitant. SHE liked calling the shots.

"I couldn't help but overhear your hatred of Houndoom and your desire to vote him off," said Kadabra. "I advise you not to do that, yet. There are some other people you need to take care of first."

"Like who?" asked Weavile.

Kadabra smirked. "Couples. You need to break them up. Noticed what happened to Pidgeotto? It broke her. Now some people, like Mawile and Dragonite, won't be broken, but they'll definitely be weaker to us, right?"

Weavile was frowning. Then slowly, an evil grin grew on her face.

**000**

**Kadabra laughed. "It's so easy to charm people. And Weavile strikes me as the person who'd eat up flattery easily."**

**000**

Team Storm was at their usual spot. Gardevoir and Mismagius were basking in the sun, while the other campers were talking.

"Dude…I'm glad you're in a better mood," said Banette to Cacturne.

"I was a little cranky, I admit," said Cacturne. "Sorry."

"Hey, I'm glad you're still not a sourpuss. Our team doesn't like it when people get mean, remember?"

"Right…well, after this, we'll be at the halfway point," said Cacturne. "Then we'll most likely be merged."

"Y'see? You said we'd all make it to the merge, and we have!" said Kabutops enthusiastically.

"We're not out of the woods yet," said Cacturne sharply. "Remember what happened to Golbat? One of us could be knocked out by a strange elimination. We can't afford to screw up. Not here."

The intercom went off. "CAMPERS! Time for another challenge! Go to the fields on the other side!"

"There are fields?" asked Mismagius curiously.

"Great, just what we need…another torment to add to our list," said Banette sarcastically.

Gardevoir shivered. "Well, after yesterday, it can't be too bad…can it?"

**000**

Mew was waiting for them patiently in the fields, smiling contentedly. Mew had decided to avoid angering the campers (and lawsuits) by giving them a more relaxing challenge.

However, Mew had the perfect plan to raise the tension. Slowly, one by one, the campers arrived, staring at the giant thing behind him.

"Dear god Mew, what is this?" asked Clefairy, shaking her head.

"This is your next challenge!" exclaimed Mew, turning around. "Behold, my hard work!"

"Meaning Mewtwo's," muttered Banette to Cacturne. They were all looking at an enormous hedge maze that stretched as far as their eyes could see.

"So…I'll explain this," said Mew, grinning. "The goal of this is to get to the center of the maze first. However, you will be split up into pairs. Now, seeing as both teams have an odd number, someone will have to go on their own. I'll explain after the duos are formed. So, go on! Pair up!"

Banette and Mismagius both linked arms, smiling. Gardevoir tapped Cacturne on the shoulder, and he shrugged, symbolizing that it was okay. Lileep and Bellsprout linked up, while Gengar and Houndoom stood next to each other. Kabutops shrugged and walked over to Dragonite, leaving Oddish on his own. Oddish nodded, determined.

For the Groudons, Clefairy and Mawile teamed up, as well as Charmeleon and Weavile. Kadabra immediately offered to go by himself, leaving Scizor with Swinub.

"Well, Swinub, I guess it's you and me," she said, frowning.

"That's okay!" said Swinub. "I like you Scizor. You may act tough, but you're nice!"

Scizor hid a smile behind a claw.

"Right…you all start at different entrances. Don't worry, no one is at a disadvantage. You all just can't go along the same paths to the center of the maze. So you start at different sections, okay? Each entrance is marked by a number. Bellsprout and Lileep, you get entrance one. Dragonite and Kabutops will get entrance two. Weavile, Charmeleon, you get three. Kadabra, you get four. Scizor, Swinub, five. Cacturne and Gardevoir will have six. Banette and Mismagius will get seven, while Oddish will get eight. Mawile and Clefairy will take nine, and Gengar and Houndoom get ten. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Okay, so when you get to the center of the maze, you ring the bell, okay?" said Mew. "Oh, we also left cookies there, as a special treat for the winner. We're still feeling kind of guilty about the last challenge. And before we start this thing…I have an interesting twist to add."

"Oh boy…," muttered Gengar.

"Y'see, after this, we're merging the teams," said Mew, smiling pleasantly. "And so today, we're going to have a special form of elimination."

"Special?" echoed Gardevoir.

"In what way?" asked Mawile.

"Well this time, instead of the losers voting off a member of their team…it'll be the WINNERS voting off a member of the losers' team!" shouted Mew, laughing.

"What?" asked Weavile.

"WHAT?" asked Kabutops.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the rest of the campers.

**000**

"**No…no…no!" shouted Weavile, enraged. "If the Kyogres win…."**

**000**

"**If Weavile wins, I'm done for!" barked Houndoom.**

**000**

**Cacturne was deep in thought. "This completely changes our situation."**

**000**

"I KNEW telling you all would be satisfying!" said Mew, smiling at them sweetly. "Now…get to your respective starting spots."

**000**

"**He had to pair me up with the lazy pig?" asked Scizor, sighing.**

**000**

**Kabutops shrugged. "Could be worse."**

**000**

**Mismagius grinned. "Banette and I will show them."**

**000**

**Kadabra smirked. "I work well on my own."**

**000**

"**Oh boy," said Gardevoir, frowning.**

**000**

The duos were all gathered at their entrances. Mew floated over the maze, seeing all of the contestants ready, and then shouted into his megaphone. "GO!"

The campers all ran in, Gardevoir rushing the slower Cacturne, and Swinub scampering after Scizor. Mew smiled.

This would be interesting…even MEW had no idea who would win.

Or who would go home.

**000**

**Team 1- Bellsprout and Lileep**

"Come on, Lileep, we have to move faster!" urged Bellsprout.

"I'm…not built…for speed, Bellsprout," panted Lileep.

"Well, we gotta try!"

**000**

**Team 2- Dragonite and Kabutops**

"I still don't get why I can't hack through the maze," grumbled Kabutops.

"That would be cheating, man," said Dragonite. The two of them had gone pretty far, but had reached a dead end. Dragonite looked around before finding another path.

"Let's go that way."

**000**

**Team 3- Weavile and Charmeleon**

"I'm telling you, we're going in circles!"

"And I'm telling YOU that YOU'RE WRONG."

**000**

**Team 4- Kadabra**

Kadabra listened to the others' thoughts telepathically. He grinned.

"Judging by where they are, I'd say Clefairy and Mawile are closest to the center now…but they're going in circles…if they could just figure out where to go…"

**000**

**Team 5- Scizor and Swinub**

"This sucks," moaned Scizor. "We've only gone on like, three pathways, and we've hit dead ends left and right!"

"Don't worry Scizor, we can do this!" said the ever-cheerful Swinub. Scizor gave him a look. Swinub quieted down.

"Whatever…let's take this path."

**000**

**Scizor groaned. "I got the worst luck with partners. I don't know HOW Swinub is still in this game."**

**000**

**Team 6- Cacturne and Gardevoir**

Gardevoir was running, Cacturne trying to keep up with her. "Come on, Cacturne, we haven't hit a dead end yet! If you move faster, we might be first!"

"Right…well, I'm sorry if I'm not Weavile," rasped Cacturne.

**000**

**Team 7- Banette and Mismagius**

"This would've been a lot easier if we could slip through the walls!" yelled Banette.

"Calm down," said Mismagius. "Yelling will just make you lose more energy."

They pulled to a stop at a dead end.

"Which way?" asked Mismagius.

"We'll go back and then instead of left, we'll head right."

**000**

**Team 8- Oddish**

Oddish hummed merrily, skipping through the maze. He stopped when he heard arguing voices.

"You SO like Oddish!"

"I do NOT like Oddish! I find him to be annoying, unattractive, and a lot of other things I can't even THINK OF to describe him."

Oddish listened. It was Clefairy and Mawile.

"…you so like him."

"I DO NOT!"

Oddish shrugged and walked off.

**000**

**Team 10- Gengar and Houndoom**

Houndoom scowled. "Nowhere to run now, Weavile," he barked, stepping towards her. The two teams had met up at a four way intersection.

"Like I'm afraid of YOU, loser," hissed Weavile, flexing her claws.

"Why don't you just run along, pup?" asked Charmeleon, lashing his tail.

Gengar snorted. "Please. We can so take you both out right now."

"Then what's stopping you?" asked Charmeleon.

Silence. Then Houndoom let out a battle cry and leaped at Charmeleon.

"Whoa, Houndoom, we aren't REALLY going to fight, are we?"

He ran forward to drag Houndoom off, but Weavile stepped in front of him.

"Let THEM duke it out," insisted Weavile. "Trust me. Besides, if you interfere, I'll fight you."

"And?" asked Gengar. "I'm not Cacturne, so I won't hesitate to slug you."

Dragonite and Kabutops were running by when they saw Charmeleon and Houndoom fighting.

"Uh…should we break that up?" asked Dragonite, worried.

"No time!" said Kabutops. "Come on, let's keep going!"

**000**

**Team 6**

Gardevoir was tired. "I don't think…I can go on…much longer."

Cacturne, who had more stamina left, looked down at the kneeling Psychic. "We can't afford to stop here. We have to be close."

"But…I can't run…anymore."

"I told you not to move so quickly," said Cacturne sternly. Then he sighed.

"Here," he said, picking her up. He put her on his shoulders.

"Okay…let's keep going," said Cacturne, trudging off.

"But am I too heavy?"

"No."

"Oh…okay, then. Mush, Cacturne!"

"Oh, hahaha."

**000**

**Team 9- Clefairy and Mawile**

"Okay, I SWEAR I've seen that hedge before," said Clefairy.

"They all look the same, Clefairy," pointed out Mawile bluntly.

"No they don't!" said Clefairy, stamping her foot. "I get the feeling we've been going in circles!"

She then heard a voice through the other hedge.

"Come on, Lileep…I think we might be almost there!"

"Really?"

Clefairy frowned. "Bellsprout and Lileep. We've got to get moving, Mawile! We can't lose this!"

**000**

**Team 5**

"This is hopeless," said Scizor, sitting down. "We're NEVER going to get the center of the maze in time."

"Hey, Scizor, don't be a quitter," protested Swinub.

"I'm not being a quitter; I'm being realistic," snapped Scizor. Swinub backed up a bit.

"Here I am, with no sense of direction, stuck with you, and we have no idea where we are in this damn maze!"

"Am I…that bad?" asked Swinub. Scizor sighed.

"No, Swinub, you aren't that bad…but we're screwed."

"Well, I think…wait…hold on," said Swinub, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" asked Scizor.

"I can smell…COOKIES!" said Swinub. "Mew put them at the center of the maze for the winner, remember? Using my nose, we can find the center of the maze!"

"Swinub, that's brilliant!" said Scizor, smiling.

"But…we're not really fast," said Swinub. Scizor ran over and picked Swinub up.

"You be the nose. I'll be the legs."

**000**

**Team 4**

"Damn…where the heck is the pathway closer to the center of this accursed thing?" demanded Kadabra. He continued to move throughout the maze.

Mew smiled, watching the frustrated Psychic, then checked his standings. Team 9 was the closest, with Team 7 and 1 close by. Next came Team 6, then Team 5 and then Team 4. Teams 2 and 8 were next, while Teams 3 and 10 were still fighting. Mew made no move to stop them.

**000**

**Team 7**

"We're close! I can feel it!" yelled Banette. Mismagius nodded. "I think so too!"

They rounded a corner and they found a hole in the hedge. Banette looked through it and saw the bell and cookies.

"Dude, it's right there!" he shouted. "But there's no way I can fit in that hole."

"Same here…we have to keep going!"

**000**

**Team 9**

"Did you hear that?" asked Mawile. "Mismagius and Banette have found it!"

"We've got to keep going!" said Clefairy, running forward, dragging Mawile with her.

**000**

**Teams 3 and 10**

"Come on, take him down Houndoom!" shouted Gengar, cheering on his pal.

"Charmeleon, you idiot, don't let him bite you!" roared Weavile.

**000**

**Team 8**

"Where the heck am I in this thing?"asked Oddish, running into another dead end.

**000**

**Team 5**

"We're almost there!" shouted Swinub. "I can feel it! I can smell the cookies!"

They rounded a corner and ran into a clearing. There, they found a bell and the cookies.

"We made it!" yelled Swinub. Scizor ran forward and rang the bell, while Swinub devoured the cookies.

Banette and Mismagius rounded another corner. "What the- ah, damn, we're too late!"

Clefairy and Mawile appeared from the same entrance Scizor and Swinub had come from. "Oh no…wait…we won!"

"And the Great Groudons are the winners!" yelled Mew into his megaphone, laughing happily. "All right then, Great Groudons. You AND the Killer Kyogres have to come down to the ceremony tonight. None of the Kyogres get to vote however. Tonight, the Groudons will pick which Kyogre is going home."

"Uh oh," muttered Cacturne. Gardevoir nodded.

**000**

"This is it!" squealed Weavile gleefully. "I just have to convince the others that Houndoom is a threat, and he's gone!"

"Because everyone is going to listen to you," said Charmeleon sarcastically. "You're overlooking the tiny fact that most of our team dislikes you."

Weavile glared at him. "I wouldn't be talking, Charmeleon. You're still pretty injured from that fight with Houndoom."

"Shut up," spat Charmeleon. He was covered in bruises, scratches, and other sores.

Kadabra coughed politely. "If I may, may I remind you of my suggestion? Breaking up couples weakens the remaining member of said couple. Therefore, we should take down a Kyogre that is in a relationship. After all, Houndoom is already injured after the scuffle he and Charmeleon had."

"Well…which ones are in relationships?" asked Weavile. "I don't really pay attention to the affairs of the other campers."

Kadabra smiled. "Don't worry. I already know who we're voting for. And I can convince the others to vote with me, as they don't know that I'M a part of your little gang. I advise that we keep it that way."

"So…who is it?" asked Charmeleon. Kadabra continued to smile.

**000**

All eighteen campers were gathered at the campfire ceremony. Most of the Kyogres looked nervous. Banette had his arms folded in defiance, while Mismagius hovered next to him, annoyed. Cacturne looked grave, Gardevoir worried, and many of the first evolutions were scared (Bellsprout was shivering). Houndoom looked livid (and he was slightly injured from his fight with Charmeleon), and Gengar looked anxiously at him. Mew walked up, shaking his head.

"Well…this elimination is really shocking," said Mew. "I mean…when Ninetales went, that was pretty shocking. But THIS…wow."

Needless to say, that didn't make the campers feel any better. Mew just smiled.

"Alright, let's begin. When I call your name, come up and get your Pokeblock. Oddish."

Oddish sighed in relief and walked up.

"Banette…Kabutops."

The two of them walked up side by side and took their Pokeblocks, smiling.

"Gengar…Lileep…and Gardevoir."

The three of them got up to claim their prizes. Only Dragonite, Cacturne, Houndoom, Mismagius, and Bellsprout were left.

"Dragonite, you're next," said Mew. "And then…wow, Houndoom, good job!"

Cacturne, Bellsprout, and Mismagius were the final three. Banette swore, while Gardevoir and Kabutops exchanged worried glances. Two of their alliance members were in the bottom three…one was their LEADER.

"…Cacturne, you're safe," said Mew, after a long silence. Cacturne slowly got up to take his Pokeblock, casting a worried glance at Mismagius.

"Mismagius, Bellsprout…which one of you is going home?" asked Mew. "Oh wait…only I know that…so, let's see which one is going to make it."

Banette clenched a fist. Lileep trembled. Cacturne was motionless.

"The final Pokeblock goes to…"

Mismagius frowned. Bellsprout's eyes widened.

"…Bellsprout."

"What?" exclaimed Mismagius.

Bellsprout got up to get his Pokeblock, looking back at her, worried.

"Why?" asked Gardevoir.

"Damn," muttered Cacturne.

"No!" yelled Banette, slamming his fist on the ground. He looked at the Groudons. "Why her?"

Clefairy and Mawile avoided his red gaze. Kadabra smiled.

**000**

"**Who performed best in the challenge today?" asked Kadabra. "Banette and Mismagius were second only by a few moments. However, Banette's best challenge, where we had to stay awake, is gone. I have no idea how skilled Mismagius in…so naturally, I needed her to go."**

"**Oh, and of course, Banette will be heartbroken. Just a little thing that makes this victory even more significant."**

**000**

**Mawile looked down. "She was a threat...but I feel mean…I have nothing against her."**

**000**

Mismagius looked away. "Okay, I'll leave. I don't know why I was voted off, but I was…"

Banette ran up to her. "Damn it! Why'd they pick you?" he asked.

"I don't know," muttered Mismagius. She looked into his eyes. "Look. Don't get depressed. Don't be sad. You're not that kind of guy. Just do me a favor and go through this entire competition. Make it to the end. For me."

Banette looked at her, then smiled. He pulled something out from behind him.

"Nicked something for you from the hedge maze," he said, handing her a black, dead rose. Clefairy and Lileep both let out "ews". Mismagius grinned.

"Sweet…so that's why you stopped! Scratching my foot, my ass!"

"Sorry it's dead. Lots of things I touch seem to die. Maybe because I'm drop dead gorgeous."

"As…romantic as this is," said Mew with a cough. "Mismagius, you've gotta go."

"I'll walk you to the dock," muttered Banette.

"We all will," said Cacturne.

Team Storm walked down to the dock with Mismagius unhappily.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Mismagius, smiling.

"You shouldn't be going home," murmured Gardevoir, hugging her friend.

"We…we wanted you to say," said Kabutops, sighing.

"I'm sorry," whispered Cacturne. "I failed…I promised to get you to the merge, at least, but now-"

"Cacturne, I don't blame you," said Mismagius. "If Mew hadn't put a weird twist in the challenge, I'd probably still be here. You've gotten me far in this game. And you've been a good friend."

Mewtwo came down with her luggage and tossed it to her. Mismagius smiled.

"Bye guys!" she yelled, as her Wailord sailed away with her on it. Banette waved, but when she disappeared from view, he dropped to his knees.

"This sucks…"

"It wasn't your fault," said Cacturne consolingly.

"I know," said Banette quietly. He got up and sighed.

"C'mon," said Kabutops. "Let's go back."

**000**

**Mismagius smiled pleasantly, still holding Banette's rose. "Well, I don't know WHY I got voted out, but seriously? It's no big deal. This was the experience of a lifetime. I made a bunch of new friends, apparently some new enemies, met a guy that's attractive and likes me, along with vice versa, and I got pretty far to boot!"**

"**If anyone wins from Team Storm, I'll be happy. I obviously want Banette to win the most, but we all said we'd split the money between all of us if any of us won. And seeing that it's 4 out of 17 right now? That's pretty good odds."**

"**Good luck, guys. Banette, you're the best guy I've ever been with. Gardevoir, you're a good friend. Cacturne, thanks for getting me this far. And Kabutops, stick with Scizor."**

**"Kick some Weavile butt!"**

**000**

**Weavile smirked. "Wow…I have to hand it to Kadabra. I think that only Scizor didn't vote for Mismagius, but that's just fine. Banette won't be a problem now."**

"**I have to say…I find that little gang of Banette's annoying…that Gardevoir in particular…going around, trying to be nice to people…it's sickening, really. I think we should target her next…or maybe someone close to her."**

**000**

As the gang walked back up, Mew finished announcing that the teams were now disbanded. The merge was here.

"How do you feel without your girl?" asked Mewtwo to Banette savagely. Banette whirled around.

"Haven't I suffered enough, asshole?" he snarled, pushing Mewtwo away from him. Even Mewtwo seemed stunned as Banette walked off to his cabin. Mew and Mewtwo walked away (well, Mew floated), leaving the remaining seventeen campers.

"Well…isn't that a shame?" drawled Weavile scathingly.

"Seriously?" asked Houndoom, scowling at her. "You're such a jerk."

"Not cool, Weavile," said Lileep.

"Still, strange elimination, eh?" commented Weavile. "No expected HER to go."

"Why, you…you organized her elimination, didn't you?" asked Kabutops angrily. Weavile laughed.

"Did I?" she asked mockingly. "Well…either way…I don't envy him…or HER."

"Perhaps you should envy Mismagius," said Cacturne, simply looking at her and shrugging. Weavile was caught off guard.

"Why? She's out of this competition? Why would I envy HER?"

"Well, when she left the competition, she left behind her friends and boyfriend, and we're all going to miss her," explained Cacturne. "But our memories of you? We'll remember a backstabbing, obnoxious, selfish person. No one's going to miss YOU when you leave. No even likes you. And you've gone and made a huge impression of yourself on television. Good luck getting any friends after this whole thing is over."

Weavile looked as if she had been slapped in the face, and Charmeleon had to fight a mad desire to laugh at the expression. The other campers all laughed at her (even Kadabra, though he was acting).

"You tell her, Cacturne!" yelled Houndoom. Cacturne just waved a spiky arm and followed Banette.

"Oh, and guess what, Weavile?"asked Scizor, looking at Weavile. Weavile glared at her.

Kabutops walked over and pulled Scizor into a long kiss. When they pulled apart, Scizor winked at a stunned Weavile.

"Seems like you missed one couple," said Scizor, winking mischievously. More shouts of laughter were heard as Weavile grit her teeth and walked away, eyes signaling her two alliance-mates to meet her later. Charmeleon didn't follow her. Most of the campers were staring at him.

"Aren't you going to follow your leader?" asked Gengar, folding his arms. Charmeleon opened his mouth in protest, but then shut it, sighing. He got up and walked off without a word.

"I don't get why he sticks with her," said Lileep.

"Because he knows no one will accept him now," said Scizor matter-of-factly. "He's too closely associated with Weavile. It's a shame…I bet Charmeleon could be a really nice guy. He just chose the wrong side."

**000**

Later that night, as Kadabra predicted, Weavile was in a rage.

"How DARE they?" she hissed, quietly so they didn't alert anyone of their location. "They dared to mock me…stupid Scizor…and Houndoom…and that BASTARD Cacturne."

"Well, you've managed to make yourself quite unlikeable," commented Kadabra lightly.

"That doesn't matter…they're all such nuisances…but there are a fair few that really IRK me."

"Which are?" asked Charmeleon, rolling his eyes. The question was rhetorical, but Weavile still talked on.

"Gardevoir, for one…she's so kind to everyone, it's MADDENING…and then Houndoom is just a thorn in my side…Scizor and Kabutops are on my list now, just because they think they're ALL THAT because I didn't notice their relationship…but there's one that I simply HATE now."

"Hate?" asked Charmeleon. "Don't you already hate Houndoom and Gengar?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I do, but in all honesty…Cacturne gives them a run for his money."

"Him? Why?" asked Kadabra.

"In all honesty, you had what he said coming," said Charmeleon. "And he's a decent guy, even if he WAS on the opposing team."

"He's so deadpan…and quiet…he's like Bronzong, but more active…in fact, he's a threat. He's been doing good in the recent challenges. I want him out of this game as soon as possible…especially because it would follow Kadabra's plan."

"To get rid of the couples?" asked Kadabra. "From what I've seen, Cacturne isn't intimate with anyone. He's very aloof and distant."

"No, but I think Gardevoir is attracted to him," said Weavile. "Even if she isn't, they're close…definitely as close as Banette and Cacturne are, if not closer."

"But if they're not a couple, then we shouldn't bother with them until later," argued Kadabra. "Couples first. The ones that are still in the game are Kabutops and Scizor, as well as Bellsprout and Lileep. Oh, and I'm pretty sure Clefairy may be attracted to Oddish."

"Hmmm…I say go for Scizor and Kabutops," said Kadbara. Weavile shook her head.

"I want Cacturne out. NOW."

"If you say so…but it won't be easy. We're only three people, and he's fairly popular."

"I'll find a way…I'll take him down," vowed Weavile, angry.

**000**

**Charmeleon sighed. "She's getting WAY too worked up…she wants to go for Houndoom one minute, and then Cacturne the next. Who'll it be after next episode? Mawile? Oddish?"**

"**Deep down, I kind of WISH she was voted off. She was so smooth and clever before, but now? She didn't do ANYTHING this time. KADABRA did everything that got Mismagius out. What the hell did I get into when I joined her?"**

"**Still, I'm surprised Kadabra was so good at getting a specific person out…exactly who we wanted to go…now that I think about…has he done it before?"**

**000**

Banette sat on the steps, frowning unhappily. Cacturne and Gardevoir were at his sides.

"You don't have to baby me," the puppet said. "I'm not gonna be moping around."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on babying you," said Cacturne. Banette chuckled.

"I'm sad, too, but we should try harder to win, for her," said Gardevoir.

"And we will," said Cacturne. "I know it. Although I should be careful—I think I angered the savage beast."

"Well, she won't get you, I won't let her," said Gardevoir, yawning. "I'm getting some rest. Goodnight, you two."

Cacturne and Banette watched her walk away. Cacturne glanced closely at Banette.

"ARE you all right?"

"What, didn't I already answer that?"

"It's just the two of us now, I'm making sure."

"I'm fine," insisted Banette. "I miss her, and I'm GONNA miss her, but…one of us was going to go eventually."

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep her on…I failed."

"Dude, I think YOU'RE taking it harder than me," said Banette. "Nobody's perfect, but you're beating yourself up over this. Don't do that—I'm not going to baby you."

Cacturne almost smiled…well, almost.

"By the way," said Banette, his usual catlike grin back on his face. "You better enjoy the person that YOU care about while they're here, too."

"I don't have feelings for anyone," stated Cacturne, his voice blunt.

"Whatever, dude," said Banette, still grinning. "But, lemme tell you, if Gardevoir was into ME, and I didn't have Mismagius, then I would definitely say yes."

Cacturne glared at him, and then went to bed. Banette laughed.

"And I thought Weavile was prideful…how long will it be 'til you admit it, Cacturne?"

**000**

And now we're done again!

Favorite Parts: The Swinub and Scizor duo was epic, every moment with Kadabra in this chapter, Mismagius's farewell, and Cacturne's ownage over Weavile.

Mismagius is being sent home, courtesy of Kadabra. Kadabra has become quite the clever manipulator, hasn't he? He's definitely getting a bit more sinister. Perhaps Weavile is rubbing off on him. By the way, Kadabra doesn't like Weavile at all…he's simply using her as a stepping stone to get further into the game. Eventually, he wants to get rid of her- especially before she figures him out.

As for Charmeleon, he's STARTING to become suspicious of Kadabra. And he and Weavile aren't getting along well, huh?

And more couples are popping up! Clefairy likes Oddish? Gardevoir and CACTURNE may have feelings for each other…this is madness.

Mewtwo: THIS…IS…TOTAL POKÉMON ISLAND!

True! Very true…hmm, what else…oh yeah, it's merge time! And so…well, you'll see…

Next Episode: Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! The campers are now merged, and they'll have to have a lot of fun in a snowball fight…the only issue is that now it's a free for all. Who will win? And what happens when two previously eliminated contestants, one that's disliked and one that's just scary, return?

Mismagius: My turn to ask for a review, people! So please, review…for me? –bats eyelashes-

Banette: Hey, you're only meant to be flirty to me. D:


	19. Episode 19: Returns and Revenge!

And here we are with another thrilling episode of this fanfiction. And due to the popular demand to bring back some characters, we have two that are returning, one who seems to be a fan favorite, despite their little time on this show…of course, there's no guarantee that they'll last long. Neither of them are too popular among the campers. ;)

**000**

Gardevoir sighed, eating next to Scizor. Although Mismagius had been eliminated, Scizor was now willing to be friends with Gardevoir- as the two lone evolved females in this game (well…not including Weavile) they had to stick together.

"I didn't vote for Mismagius, you know," said Scizor, looking at her new friend.

"Really?" asked Gardevoir, arching a brow. "Who DID you vote for?"

"Oddish, but I don't want him out. No one else was going to vote for him. I thought I'd just waste my vote…didn't feel like making any decisions."

"Ah…sometimes I wish we didn't have to vote someone off," said Gardevoir somberly.

"Hey, it's part of the game. But if you stick with your friends, you won't get voted off. I mean, think about it; Weavile is deep trouble now."

"True," said Gardevoir, smiling darkly.

**000**

"**Now that teams are gone, we can have plenty of people vote against Weavile," explained Gardevoir. "She can't last forever."**

**000**

Kabutops sighed, looking at his reflection in the water. Now that the teams were gone, he and Scizor could be together, but…could he really live without Cacturne's alliance? The poor Pokémon was truly torn.

"I've gotten this far because of him, but he's fine with letting me go…should I do it?" asked Kabutops. "Ugh…this isn't easy…"

**000**

Gengar and Houndoom were playing ping pong. Mew had opened up a little shack with a bunch of games and such. Apparently, they were ideas that were GOING to be used, but were "too tame" for the contest. Therefore, he let the campers use the room. Nearby, Bellsprout, Swinub and Oddish were playing Scrabble.

"Yahtzee!" yelled Swinub.

"We're playing Scrabble," said Oddish.

"Dude, this is so unfair!" growled Houndoom. "You have arms! I have to use my tail, damn it!"

Gengar smirked. "Shouldn't have agreed then, eh?"

"Whatever…anyways, I wonder what kind of challenge Mew will have next."

"We're due for one any day now…and we've got to work by ourselves now."

"You and I aren't going to target each other, though, right?" asked Houndoom.

"Well, no…but Team Shadow is gone, seeing as it's not really a team with two people…maybe we should pair up with some other people…"

"Like who?" asked Houndoom. Gengar thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"No idea…," said the phantom, tossing the ball into the air again, getting ready to hit it.

But then, annoyingly, Mew's voice blared over the intercom.

"Attention campers! It's time for another challenge, and I have an interesting surprise for you all! Meet me on top of the snowy mountain in twenty minutes!"

"Twenty minutes?" asked Clefairy incredulously. "It takes a long time to get there, let alone climb the thing in twenty minutes! Remember the race challenge?"

"Yeah…not my fault that none of you saw the elevator," said Mew, and Clefairy could hear Mewtwo snickering.

"There was an elevator all along?" asked Mawile. "And he made the race so we wouldn't see it? Man, he's good!"

"Well, we'd better go and see what he wants," muttered Clefairy crossly.

**000**

The campers slowly made their way to the mountain, and went up to the summit one by one using the elevator. Most of them were shivering (although most of the furry Pokémon seemed content) in the cold. Mew and Mewtwo appeared, both wearing nice jackets.

"Don't WE get jackets?" asked Scizor angrily.

"Well that all depends, did you PACK any?" asked Mew.

"You told us that jackets weren't required when we applied!" yelled Houndoom. He wasn't cold, due to being a fire type, but he was still annoyed.

"Oh yeah…," said Mew, remembering. "I lied! So, are you ready for today's challenge?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," muttered Banette.

"You say something?" asked Mewtwo.

"I was saying that your coat makes you look like a sissy."

Mewtwo growled, and folded his arms.

"So…seeing as you're all ready for today's challenge, I'm going to drop a bomb on you now!" said Mew.

**000**

**Clefairy sighed. "What's he up to now?"**

**000**

"I would like to announce that TWO contestants that were previously eliminated, are returning!" announced Mew dramatically.

"What?" asked Houndoom.

"That's completely ridiculous, why?" asked Gardevoir incredulously.

"Well…I thought that I'd bring back some people to make your time here more difficult," said Mew.

"So!" barked Mewtwo. "Our first returning contestant, by popular demand, is…Gabite!"

**000**

**Weavile pumped a fist. "YES! I can get her back in my alliance!"**

**000**

**Gengar gulped. "Uh…heh heh…-CENSOR-."**

**000**

"**By popular demand?" asked Banette. "Are you KIDDING ME? HER?"**

**000**

Gabite appeared on the elevator, growling and staring at the other contestants angrily.

"Hey Gabite!" said Weavile, her voice friendly. "How are you-"

"Save it," growled the returning Pokémon. "I know all of your little tricks now. You leave me alone."

Weavile frowned. "Touchy."

Gabite waved to Charmeleon and Scizor. "Hey guys."

"Welcome back," said Charmeleon, grinning.

"Good to see you again," said Scizor.

**000**

"**Yeah, she's violent," said Charmeleon, smirking. "But hey, she's hot, and she still talks to me, even though everyone else associates me as Weavile's right hand man. Might as well make friends with her."**

**000**

Most of the other contestants, however, backed up a little bit, in fear of the land shark.

"And our next returning contestant," said Mew, smirking.

**000**

"**So long as it's not Lopunny, I'm fine," said Weavile. Then she thought for a moment. "Well, actually, I REALLY don't want it to be-"**

**000**

"Back because I wanted him to be back…and because I'm a jerk like this," said Mew, laughing. "Welcome back…BRONZONG!"

The Great Groudons groaned as the Bronze Bell Pokémon floated off of the elevator.

"I told you I didn't want to come back," said Bronzong, glaring at Mew.

"Too bad! That's why I brought you back!" laughed Mew. "So…time to explain today's challenge! Take it away, Mewtwo!"

"Listen up, losers!" growled Mewtwo. "You're no longer on teams, so you can either work by yourself OR with a team member. You decide. Got it?"

"We've got it," said Cacturne flatly.

"Anyways, today is a snowball fight. You have ten minutes to make a fort and snowballs and then…well, it's war," explained Mewtwo, smirking.

"And if you get hit by a snowball, you're OUT!" yelled Mew. "Last one standing is the winner, and wins immunity."

"That's it?" asked Gardevoir. It was easy enough.

"Yep! So, what are you waiting for? GET BUILDING, FOOLS!" roared Mewtwo suddenly.

The campers hastily rushed off to start building their forts. Kadabra, as usual, went off on his own, while Scizor and Kabutops paired up. Oddish, Bellsprout, and Lileep got together, while Clefairy, Mawile, and Swinub joined up. Cacturne, Gardevoir, and Banette started building a fort, Dragonite worked on his own, and Houndoom and Gengar started working together. Bronzong floated off by himself.

Charmeleon looked over to where Weavile was building a fort.

"Charmeleon, get over here!" shouted Weavile angrily. Charmeleon looked between her and Gabite, who was building a fort by herself. Damnit. He hated being in an alliance, but if he left Weavile now, he'd be in big trouble. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to Weavile.

Eventually, all of the forts were made, although some (Bronzong's, in particular) were rather pitiful looking. Mew grinned and blew a whistle. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Snowballs began to fill the air. Some were out in moments, like Dragonite, who was too large to properly hide behind his fort. Weavile was targeted by most of the campers and Gabite pegged her in the face. Charmeleon let out a laugh, until Houndoom hit him as well.

"Come on, we need to get a strategy!" yelled Oddish to Bellsprout and Lileep.

"We're working on it!" yelled Lileep, ducking as a snowball sailed over her.

Meanwhile, Gengar and Houndoom grinned as they hit Mawile.

"Score, we've got one!" shouted Gengar triumphantly. Houndoom turned to face him, then looked behind him and his eyes widened.

"Gengar, watch out!" warned Houndoom. Gengar looked behind him to see a snowball flying right at him. Hastily, the Phantom Pokémon ducked, and the snowball wound up hitting Houndoom in the face.

"Ow!" barked Houndoom. "That actually hurt!"

"Who threw it?" asked Gengar. Then he twitched when he saw Gabite hurling snowballs at him.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, GENGAR? NOT GONNA WIN THIS TIME?"

**000**

**Gabite grinned. "Vengeance is awesome. I'll nail that stupid ghost in the head!"**

**000**

Cacturne, Banette, and Gardevoir were still huddled in their base. "Are we ready yet?" asked Cacturne.

"Yep!" said Banette.

"Good. Gardevoir…telekinetically launch these snowballs in all directions."

"I'm on it," she said. She began to toss snowballs with her mind. Kadabra was doing something similar, until Scizor hit him with a well-aimed snowball.

Scizor laughed, until she was hit with a snowball as well.

"Hey, who did that?" she asked. Bronzong threw another snowball at her, using telekinesis.

**000**

**Scizor growled in aggravation. "Sure, NOW he does something in a challenge. That damn bell…I have no idea what the hell goes through his mind."**

**000**

**Bronzong floated in the confessional. However, he seemed a bit different…more enthusiastic, and definitely more clever looking.**

"**It's actually incredibly easy, playing in games like this," he said, his voice holding some emotion in it. "I've been planning this out for the entire game. You act unenthusiastic and bored during the first half of the game, and you get voted off early. But when I was at Losers' Land, I got the chance to observe my fellow competitors…I've seen their strengths and weaknesses, their abilities and their flaws. And seeing as I put on such a good act before, no one even thinks I'm a threat, ensuring that I will get far now that I'm back."**

**He chuckled. "All I had to do was tell Mew I didn't want to go back because I didn't care. Reverse psychology works so easy on people like him who deliberately try to do what you don't like. This whole thing will be child's play."**

**0000**

Kabutops looked up to see who hit Scizor, but he was nailed by Swinub. "Ow!"

"So…let's see…Oddish, Bellsprout, Gabite, Lileep, Clefairy, Swinub, Cacturne, Gardevoir, Banette, Bronzong, and Gengar are all still in this challenge," said Mew, laughing. "The numbers are dropping WAY faster than I expected. That's a shame…I wanted to see more violence."

Gabite decided to cease her assault on Gengar, and instead go for Gardevoir, who was throwing snowballs very quickly. She had just gotten Bellsprout out. Gardevoir let out a cry of surprise when the snowball whacked her.

"Another two gone!" complained Mew, annoyed. "Is ANYONE going to survive long enough in this challenge?"

"I haven't seen Banette throw anything," drawled Mewtwo. "Probably too much of a wimp to-"

POW! Mewtwo was hit with a hard snowball. He fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"What the hell?" he asked. "That hurt! What was in that snowball?"

"Ice," answered Banette, pointing at Mewtwo and laughing. Of course, then Gabite managed to hit him.

Cacturne looked over and threw a snowball at Gabite, but she dodged it. At the same time, Cacturne was hit by Bronzong.

"Another two out! Not so many left!" commentated Mew. "And here we have Gabite trying to hit Gengar AGAIN! Bob and weave, Gengar, bob and weave!"

"Dude, shut up!" roared Gengar, dodging another wave of snowballs. Bronzong almost laughed. His fort was completely pathetic and no one had even tried to hit the large bell. Sighing, he sent a snowball over to Clefairy. She was hit, and knocked out of the competition. He then whipped another snowball at Swinub, who opened his mouth and ate it.

"Yum!" he said, licking his nose where some snow still was.

"Uh…does that count?" asked Mew, looking at Mewtwo. The co-host shrugged.

"Uh…Swinub…we don't really know if that counts or not so…no more eating the snowballs, okay? We'll let it slide this time."

"Aw…," muttered Swinub sadly. "I'm still hungry."

"THEN EAT THIS!" roared Gabite, throwing a snowball at the little pig. Swinub was knocked over by the ball hitting him.

"ANNNNNNNND SWINUB IS OUT!" shouted Mew, still sounding like an announcer. "Oh, and Gengar dodges another hit, while Bronzong aims for Oddish…C'MON ODDISH, DODGE DODGE!"

Oddish was unable to dodge and was knocked out of the competition. Gabite let out roar of triumph as Gengar was finally hit. The Ghost looked dazed as he stumbled away from his fort.

"Uh…ow," he muttered, falling over next to Scizor.

Gabite laughed, finally getting her revenge on Gengar. "What now, ghost boy? What now?"

"I think now he needs medical attention," muttered Houndoom, looking at the fallen ghost.

"And it's down to three!" yelled Mew. "We're down to Bronzong, Gabite, and…Lileep?"

"Wow, to think that the returning contestants have done so well in this challenge," muttered Mewtwo.

Gabite let out a loud snort. "The giant bell and the houseplant? Really? Now THIS is just unexpected…I've pretty much won."

"HOUSEPLANT?" shrieked Lileep in outrage. Huffing angrily, the plant Pokémon picked up a snowball and shot it at Gabite. Gabite's eyes widened as she was hit in the face. She fell over, and winced. That was going to leave a bruise.

"YOU LITTLE-," roared Gabite, leaping over her fort to try and destroy Lileep. She was hit by another snowball.

"Oy, Gabite! You're out!" yelled Mewtwo, annoyed. Gabite responded with words that made Clefairy and Lileep gasp, while Banette and Charmeleon both grinned.

"And now we're down to the final two!" yelled Mew.

"Wait, final two?" asked Lileep. "Oh crap, I forgot about-"

Her words were cut off as Bronzong lazily dropped a snowball on her.

"You're out," he said flatly.

"And…wait…Bronzong won?" asked Mew, dumbfounded. Many of the other contestants were staring in disbelief.

"Invincibility, yay," was Bronzong's only response.

"O-kay," said Mew. "Well, Bronzong gets invincibility for this evening, but I'm giving it to Lileep too."

"What? Why?" roared Gabite.

"Because it was so entertaining to see you get your ass kicked by a HOUSEPLANT," said Mew. He laughed. Anyways, campers, join me for your first elimination ceremony after the merge. Lileep and Bronzong are both immune so…have fun!"

"Who do we vote for?" asked Gardevoir, looking at Cacturne. Cacturne didn't answer.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking…don't worry, I have an idea."

Weavile grabbed Charmeleon, who had been walking over to Gabite. "Follow me!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" yelled Charmeleon.

Lileep was glaring at Oddish and Bellsprout. "You're going to vote for who I say, got it?"

"Uh…got it?" asked Oddish, freaked out.

**000**

"**That houseplant comment really set her off," said Oddish, shuddering.**

**000**

The campers were at their first non-team campfire ceremony. Mew walked out, holding a bag of Pokeblocks. Kadabra counted 18.

"So, here we are again," said Mew. "Now, let me explain-"

"We know what happens. Get ON with it," said Bronzong, his voice emotionless.

"STOP KILLING MY FUN OF HOLDING SUSPENSE IN MY HANDS!" shrieked Mew. He looked as if he was going to say more, but Mewtwo covered the host's mouth and whispered into his ear about avoiding lawsuits. Mew calmed down, and sighed.

"When I call your names, everyone come up and get your Pokeblocks."

**000**

**Lileep was with a scared Bellsprout and a creeped out Oddish. "We all vote for Gabite. Got it?"**

"**R-right."**

"**Sure."**

"**I am NOT a houseplant!"**

**000**

**Clefairy flinched. "Gabite because she's PSYCHO."**

**000**

**Swinub gulped. "I vote for the scary lady…and I don't mean Weavile…I mean Gabite!"**

**000**

**Kadabra snorted. "Is this even necessary? We're all voting out Gabite…she's too dangerous."**

**000**

**Mawile frowned. "Gabite. Sorry."**

**000**

"**I vote for Bronzong," said Scizor. "I know he's immune. I don't feel like making a decision tonight."**

**000**

**Weavile frowned, annoyed. "I WANTED Gabite in my alliance, but now that she's completely against me, that is NOT a good thing…last thing I need is a fierce competitor who has it in for me. Gabite needs to go home."**

**000**

"**Gabite," said Dragonite. "Sorry, girl."**

**000**

**Houndoom snorted. "I'm voting for Weavile, because she's been a total bitch, and if Gabite stays, I don't want her to kill me."**

**000**

**Gengar was twitching. "G-gabite."**

**000**

**Gabite gnashed her teeth. "I'll murder anyone who votes for me…and I vote for Gengar…the asshole."**

**000**

**Kabutops sighed. "Gabite."**

**000**

"**Sorry, Gabite," said Gardevoir, frowning.**

**000**

**Charmeleon looked nervous. "I can either vote off Gabite…or Weavile…ah jeez."**

**000**

**Cacturne shrugged. "In all honesty? Weavile can wait. She's only got one other ally on her side right now, and she's not too much of a threat. Gabite, on the other hand, could tear most of us apart. I'm not really comfortable with her here, you know?"**

**000**

**Banette rolled his eyes. "I vote Weavile. Sorry, Cacturne. I just REALLY don't like her right now. Stupid girl."**

**000**

**Bronzong was bored. "Gabite. Hurrah."**

**000**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING HOME?" yelled Gabite, being carried away by Mewtwo. "I just got back! I'll get you back for this…especially you, Gengar!"

"Why me?" asked Gengar, scared to death. Gabite was just thrown on her Wailord of Losers, which floated away.

Cacturne motioned for Kabutops, Gardevoir, and Banette to follow him. They went down to Team Storm's usual hangout.

"I'm disbanding Team Storm," said Cacturne as they finally sat down. Banette let out a hacking cough, and Gardevoir's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" asked Banette. "Why?"

"Staying as a team is now a threat to all of us," said Cacturne, adjusting his hat. "Look at how Weavile's alliance was broken up. And Lopunny's. I don't want that to happen. And some of us are just unable to make decisions with each other anymore."

He gave Kabutops a look of understanding. "You don't want to leave us, but you want to be with Scizor. And I understand. So you're free now. You can still work with us, and we won't work against you, but you have your own free will now. You won't ever have to make a choice."

Kabutops had thought long and hard about what would happen if it came down to Team Storm and Scizor. It would've been extremely hard to make a choice…but Cacturne made it for him.

"Thanks," muttered an embarrassed Kabutops, getting up to go and find Scizor.

"I'm staying with you," said Gardevoir defiantly.

"Same here!" yelled Banette.

"No," said Cacturne. "There will be no more meetings, and no more ties to each other. As I said, we can still consult each other and vote together, but we are no longer a team. We're friends."

Banette sighed. "Alright, Cacturne, whatever. But I'm not turning against you anytime soon."

He and Gardevoir both left. Weavile watched from a bush.

"Ah…perfect…if I can take out Cacturne, Gardevoir will be easy," said Weavile. She hadn't heard what happened during the meeting, but she just saw that Gardevoir had been watching Cacturne the whole time.

It was only after Banette had walked away, he figured out another secret motive that Cacturne had.

"Seriously, Cacturne? You got rid of Team Storm so Kabutops could be with the one that he loved," muttered the puppet. "Did you also do this to get away from the one that YOU love?"

Muttering more to himself about idiots, Banette continued walking when he bumped into Houndoom and Gengar.

"Oh, sorry," said Banette, shaking his head.

"Don't be, we were looking for you," said Gengar.

"Why?" asked Banette, eyes narrowing. "If this is-"

"It's not a trick. We wanted to make an alliance with you," said Gengar.

"Why?"

"To take out Weavile."

Banette felt awkward. He would of said no, but…Team Storm was disbanded.

"Look…I…I'll think about it," muttered Banette.

"You can invite Cacturne if you want," offered Gengar. "Is that what's worrying you?"

Banette's face didn't change. But inside, he felt better. He'd still like to be teammates with Cacturne.

"Look, just think about it. Get back to us soon, though, okay?" asked Houndoom. Banette nodded, frowning. He really needed to think this over.

**000**

Oh boy, the next couple of chapters will have some surprising eliminations!

Some of the contestants are acting strangely. Charmeleon is starting to not like Weavile so much, eh? But will he get away or meet his DOOM?

Team Storm is gone, because Cacturne is a nice fellow. The question is, was it all for the best?

Gabite is gone again. I thought I'd bring her back, scare everyone, and have her leave. The only reason I didn't bring back Primeape in her place was A. Everyone liked Gabite more and B. Primeape is nothing without Zubat/Golbat.

And so Banette has been offered to join up with Gengar and Houndoom. Will he do it?

And lastly, Bronzong…what's up with him, huh? He's been tricking and fooling everyone into thinking he's a lazy loser…quite the devious one, eh? We'll see how long he stays.

Next Chapter: Oh boy! A treasure hunt! This is going to be awesome. But in the end, only three people will get invincibility, and one unexpected contestant is going to be going home.


	20. Episode 20: Trekking for Treasure!

And here we go…another episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND. This is going to be one of the most unexpected episodes yet…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**000**

The remains of Team Conquer had gathered in the woods. The atmosphere was tense. Weavile seemed annoyed (of course, she was usually annoyed, but that was besides the point), Charmeleon seemed glum and cranky, and Kadabra seemed bored.

"So who should we go for next?" asked Weavile.

"You DO realize our issues here?" asked Charmeleon. "You're probably the most hated member on the island right now. They're going to vote for you as soon as they can."

"Oh please," scoffed Weavile. "I won't be eliminated THAT easily. Any thoughts?"

"How about Bronzong?" asked Charmeleon. "He was the leader of Lopunny's alliance, wasn't he? And he won the last challenge-"

"By luck," interrupted Kadabra. "No one took him as a threat…but he's only one person…we can wait to get him eliminated. Heck, the others may eliminate him for us."

"Hmmm…how about one of the couples?" asked Weavile.

"The only ones left are Scizor and Kabutops, and Bellsprout and Lileep."

"The plant couple can wait," snorted Weavile. "That duo…Scizor thinks she won as soon as the merge hit. The fool…she deliberately revealed herself to me…she's screwed now. Ha!"

"Well…she's popular," argued Charmeleon. "You're gonna have a hard time knocking her out."

"But there are many popular competitors," said Kadabra. "And some of the strongest include Cacturne, Banette, the three of us, Oddish, Swinub, Clefairy, Scizor, Gardevoir, and Dragonite. I would say Houndoom, but he and Gengar are only a dynamic duo…that's it."

"If Gabite was still here, Gengar would be easy to get out," grumbled Weavile. "I think we should take him out next."

"Well…," said Kadabra. "He's a popular candidate…but he's not the greatest. If we try hard enough, we can defeat him and send him home."

"Or Cacturne," said Weavile. "I HATE him like I hate Houndoom."

"All because of that one thing he said to you, right?" questioned Charmeleon, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"YES! He thinks he's better than me…he acts so civil and calm, it makes me sick!"

"We could use Gardevoir against him," suggested Kadabra.

"Or even better," said Weavile, smiling evilly. "We'll force Gardevoir to either eliminate Cacturne or herself."

"Isn't that a bit much?" asked Charmeleon, arching a brow.

"Are you arguing with me?" asked Weavile angrily. Charmeleon was silent. Kadabra just shrugged.

"Good…," said Weavile, chuckling. "We're on our way to the final three."

**000**

**Charmeleon frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have voted for Gabite…I think I'd rather send Weavile home."**

**000**

"A-are you sure this is safe?" asked Bellsprout. Oddish smiled nervously.

"Well…you have to test our bobsled," said Oddish. They were at the top of the snowy mountain.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the strongest one of us!" said Swinub, nodding vigorously.

"I don't think I am…"

"Won't you do it for ME Bellsprout?" asked Lileep, batting her eyes at him. Bellsprout blushed furiously.

"O-okay…I'll do it."

Oddish and Swinub gave Bellsprout a mighty push. He began to slide down the mountain, screaming all the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have tricked him into testing it," said Oddish thoughtfully.

"He won't mind," argued Lileep. "Maybe this'll boost his confidence!"

Bellsprout continued to freak out when he soared off the mountain. As he plummeted towards the ground below, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the hit.

It never came. Bellsprout cautiously opened his eyes to see that Dragonite had caught him. The orange dragon smiled at him.

"Th-thanks Dragonite!" gasped Bellsprout in relief.

"It's okay," said Dragonite cheerfully. "You looked pretty scared, so I decided to help you!"

"Thanks…you're a good friend," said Bellsprout. The flower hobbled off. Dragonite smiled after him.

**000**

**Bellsprout twiddled his leaves. "He's a really nice guy, y'know. I don't think I've heard Dragonite say a negative word about anybody!"**

**000**

**Dragonite smiled. "I figure that in this game, I want to make the most of it. So why would I try to make enemies by climbing to the top, knocking all of my opponents out? It wouldn't really be a fun thing to do. So I figured that just being nice is the best way to go."**

**000**

"Have you come to an answer?" asked Gengar. He and Houndoom had met up with Banette in the boys cabin (all of the girls were staying in the Great Groudons' cabins, while all of the boys were staying in the Killer Kyogres' cabins).

Banette twiddled with his fingers. He had been thinking about it for a while, and now…

"I'll join…on a few conditions," said Banette.

Gengar folded his arms. "Depends. Tell us."

"I'll try and get Cacturne to join, but if he doesn't want to, you do NOT go for him," said Banette, scowling defiantly.

"That's fine," said Houndoom. "Our goal is to take down Weavile and work to get far in this competition, not aim for specific people…well, excluding Weavile."

"All right…what if I want to leave?"

"We'll let you go," said Gengar, frowning. "Although I hope you stick with us."

Banette thought for a minute, then nodded. "Okay, a deal's a deal…I'm with you. And I'll talk to Cacturne about joining."

Gengar grinned. "Sweet. Welcome to the Dark-Ghost alliance."

"Dark-Ghost Alliance?" asked Houndoom, giving his leader a weird look.

**000**

**Gengar shrugged. "I thought it was cool."**

**000**

"So we're a team now?" asked Gengar. His two friends nodded. "Excellent! Let's take that ice bitch down!"

Houndoom grinned. "Finally…justice!"

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE!" yelled Mew into a megaphone. Slowly, one by one, the campers showed up at the center of camp. When they arrived, they noticed eighteen treasure chests.

"What's in the chests?" asked Charmeleon, a greedy glint in his eye. "Money? Treasure?"

"That will be revealed in time, Charmeleon," said Mew, grinning. "Anyways! Notice these treasure chests. They all have different colored locks."

Now that they looked, they saw it. There was a red lock, an orange lock, a yellow lock, a dark green lock, a dark blue lock, a cyan lock, a purple lock, a pink lock, a brown lock, a white lock, a black lock, an olive green lock, a lime green lock, a turquoise lock, a tan lock, an indigo lock, a grey lock, and a maroon lock.

"What's with the different colored locks?" asked Banette, sighing.

"I was waiting for that question," said Mew.

"That's why I asked; so you'd get on with it."

"Well," said Mew, his voice testy. "Alright, so here's how it works. All over this island, there are eighteen keys hidden. You all have to collect a key."

"And then what?" asked Lileep.

"Patience, I'm getting there. After you all get a key, you all return here. This is where the fun begins! You are allowed to trade your key with anybody else!"

"And what's the purpose of trading your key?" asked Gardevoir curiously.

"Well…for starters, each box has a different prize in it," said Mew, smiling mischievously. "I'll list a few. One will allow you to save ANYONE you want from being voted off ANYTIME you want. Another one will be a ticket to not having to do ANY challenge, but you won't be safe from elimination. And another one of them saves you from an elimination next episode!"

"Why isn't there one that saves you from elimination THIS episode?" asked Mawile, annoyed.

"Because," said Mew, laughing maliciously. "One of the chests holds an INSTANT ELIMINATION CARD INSIDE!"

"WHAT?" yelled all of the campers as one (save for a few).

"Yeah, I know, right?" asked Mew, giggling. "So be careful when you trade…you'll never know what you end up with!"

"Oh, and the keys look like this!" said Mewtwo, holding up a black key. It was circular, with the key part sticking out. A little chain was attached. Cacturne's eyes gleamed.

"So get a move on!" yelled Mewtwo. "Go go go!"

The campers hastily ran off, all except for Cacturne. Cacturne snorted.

"Really? Even Kadabra was fooled?" asked the Scarecrow, walking over to Mew and stealing the key.

"Wow, I honestly expected Kadabra to get that one," remarked Mew to Dragonite.

"Woo…I'm done," muttered Cacturne, sitting down.

**000**

Gengar, Houndoom, and Banette all ran through the forest.

"Where do you think he's hidden the keys?" panted Houndoom.

"I don't know," replied Gengar. "But it doesn't matter how long it takes us to find them…this challenge is luck based!"

"Then why is he making us go through all of this?"

"Because he's Mew!" said Banette, rolling his eyes. "And he's asshole…he's making us go through a whole scavenger hunt and we STILL could be eliminated!"

"Well…why don't you slow down?" suggested Gengar. "It really doesn't matter what key we get!"

"Good point," muttered Houndoom.

**000**

"I-I can't believe we've already found one!" shouted Bellsprout. There, off in the ocean, was a buoy with the cyan key on it.

"So all we have to do is get to it!" said Lileep excitedly.

"But which one of us will get it?" asked Oddish.

"I say Lileep," said Bellsprout.

"Yeah, Lileep, you can have it. Ladies first," agreed Oddish. "Who's going to get it?"

"I will!" said Bellsprout. He began to wade into the water. Eventually, he was swimming through with his tiny leaves. He reached the buoy and grabbed the key.

"He got it!" yelled Oddish. Bellsprout raised the key in the air triumphantly…until he saw shark fins around him in the water.

"Dinner time," rasped a Sharpedo, leering at him. Bellsprout quaked in terror.

"You can make it back!" yelled Lileep.

"We believe in you!" said Oddish. Bellsprout was still shivering, trying to remain calm. He finally snapped as Sharpedo tried to chomp him. Screaming, he hopped across all of the sharks and back to the main land.

"You did it, buddy!" said Oddish, beaming at him.

"Y-yeah…now…let me rest," said Bellsprout.

**000**

**Oddish smiled. "It's good to see Bellsprout trying to be braver."**

**000**

Mawile was on the roof, feeling in the chimney of the mess hall. A perplexed Swinub and Clefairy were watching her.

"I still don't think-"

"Trust me…the chimney is a perfect place for hiding," assured Mawile. "Remember when Gengar hid in here?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Mew would have Mewtwo hide something in here," commented Clefairy. "It doesn't seem like their thing."

"Oh no?" asked Mawile, pulling out the brown key and smirking.

"Hey!" yelled Clefairy. "No way!"

"And since you doubted me so much, this one is mine," said Mawile, laughing. Clefairy shrugged.

"Don't worry, Clefairy…we still have time to find other keys," said Swinub positively.

"You're right…we better get going."

**000**

Kadabra smiled deviously, pulling an indigo key out of the tree. Such an obvious place to hide a key…but Kadabra knew Mew well…he had been checking every tree hole he could find, and eventually found the key after checking the sixth hole. These challenges were too easy.

**000**

"I can't…lift this," grunted Gengar, trying to lift a boulder, with help from Banette and Houndoom. The lime green key was sticking out right under it, but they couldn't reach it. Despite the three of them working together, there was nothing they could do.

Gengar was just about to scream and give up in frustration when Dragonite flapped by, looking around. He noticed the three of them, and seemed confused.

"Should I ask?"

"There's a key…under…boulder…can't move," gasped out Gengar. Dragonite looked, walked over, and lifted the boulder.

"Grab it," grunted Dragonite. Banette grabbed the key quickly.

"I suppose you want it?" asked Banette.

"Nah, you can have it," said Dragonite. "Just trying to help!"

"Wow…really?" Banette was stunned. "Uh…wow, I just…thanks dude!"

"No problem," said the cheerful Dragon, flying off.

**000**

Charmeleon laughed heartily, walking out of the cave with a purple key, twirling it around one of his claws. This challenge wasn't too bad after all. Then he gulped. There was still the luck aspect of it.

"And I wanted the red key," muttered Charmeleon, annoyed. "Maybe I'll trade…I don't trust this thing."

**000**

More campers arrived back at the center of camp, joining the bored Cacturne. Bellsprout, Lileep, and Gardevoir returned. Gardevoir had found the maroon key in Mew's private cabin (which had had an "Off Limits" Sign on the door- Gardevoir knew it was a trick). Bellsprout had gotten help from Dragonite from getting his key that was at the top of a tree. The leaf Pokémon clutched the tan key in his leaves. He told the others that Oddish had went off on his own.

Soon, Banette, Gengar, and Houndoom returned. Gengar had found the red key, hanging from the cliff from the first challenge. A stinky Houndoom told them that he found his olive green key in the out of order toilet in the boy's bathroom.

Charmeleon perked up when he saw the red key. "Oy, Gengar. Wanna trade?"

"Sure, why not?" asked Gengar, tossing him the red key. Charmeleon threw him the purple one.

"Sweet…my favorite color, dude!" said Gengar, grinning.

**000**

"**I know that I don't know this, but I have a feeling that red key is safe," said Charmeleon, shrugging. "Call it a gut feeling."**

**000**

"There's another key!" hissed Clefairy, pointing to a bear trap. In the bear trap was the turquoise key…but how could they get it?"

"This would be a no brainer if we were psychics," muttered Mawile.

"It's still a no brainer!" said Swinub, laughing. "Watch!"

Quickly, Swinub began to dig a hole. Soon, his brown furry body disappeared from few. Clefairy and Mawile both waited.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Mawile, arching a curious brow.

An answer was given as the trap sprung. Swinub triggered it from underground. The pig emerged and grabbed the now unguarded turquoise key.

"This one's mine!" said Swinub happily. "Now we just have to get yours, Clefairy!"

**000**

"YOWCH!" yelled Kabutops, rubbing his arm.

"You still haven't gotten it?" asked Scizor, clutching her yellow key. She had found her key on their way to the desert. She had found it attached to a signpost. Kabutops, meanwhile, was trying to get his key, which happened to be dark green. The only issue was that a cactus was in the way.

"Why couldn't Cacturne have gotten this one, eh?" grumbled the Rock type, reaching again. But again, a needle pricked his arm. "OW! DAMNIT!"

"You have sickles…why not just cut the cactus?" suggested Scizor. Kabutops looked as if he was going to give her a sarcastic answer, before stopping and doing as she said. He was easily able to get the key.

"You're right," he admitted.

"I tend to be," she responded, smirking.

"But I'm still better," argued Kabutops.

"Oh?" she asked, eyes flashing dangerously. "Wanna bet?"

Soon they were arguing. Of course, soon after fighting, they were rolling through the sand and sucking face.

**000**

Bronzong was at the very top of the snowy mountain, chuckling as he grabbed the white key. "Too easy, Mew. I figured you would've hidden the white key in the snow. But I'm not keeping it. It would be just like you to make the purest color the key with the instant elimination."

**000**

After awhile, Oddish returned, triumphantly holding the grey key, which was found frozen in the freezer. Clefairy had been helped by Dragonite, as he let her have the orange key that she had found at the top of a tall pine tree. Dragonite had flown up and gave the key to her, letting her have the key (even though it WAS his favorite color).

"Only Dragonite and Weavile are left," said Mew. "And the two remaining keys are dark blue and pink."

Bronzong had traded with Swinub, giving Swinub the white key and Bronzong the turquoise key. Scizor had traded with Clefairy, as she commented that she liked orange better than yellow anyway. Lastly, Banette traded with Oddish, giving Oddish the lime green key, and Banette the grey key.

"Where are those two?" asked Mew. "I hid the last two keys together!"

"Really?" asked Gardevoir. "Why together?"

"I ran out of hiding places," confessed Mew.

"Where are they?"

"Under a fallen tree," reported Mewtwo.

"Maybe Weavile found it and can't get to it," said Charmeleon.

"That's probably it," agreed Gengar. "But Dragonite can lift the tree, so they'll be here soon."

Sure enough, five minutes later, a fuming Weavile and a pleasant Dragonite returned.

"I GOT THE PINK KEY!" she spat angrily. "I HATE PINK!"

"Too bad! Why didn't you grab the dark blue?"

"I saw the pink first," growled Weavile. "Then Dragonite nabbed the dark blue one."

"Oh well," said Mew, giggling.

"No, NOT oh well," hissed Weavile. "Clefairy, you like pink. Let's trade!"

"Um, no," said Clefairy, glaring at Weavile. "My favorite color is ivory. Pink is only my 4th favorite."

"Fine! I'll keep this damn key…it's probably going to screw me over," growled Weavile.

"I'll switch with you, if it makes you feel better," offered Dragonite, smiling kindly.

"You will?" asked Weavile, giving him a smile that almost looked sincere. "Thanks, Dragonite. You're not so bad."

"Keep away from him," growled Houndoom, staring at her backside angrily. "Don't try and corrupt the nicest guy in the game."

"It's time to open our chests, if all of the trades are finished," said Mew, looking around. "Anymore trading?"

There was silence.

"Right, we'll go randomly," said Mew. "Bellsprout, you first."

"WHY AM I ALWAYS FIRST?" asked Bellsprout frantically.

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm," said Mew, as if it was obvious. "Now open your case, dude!"

Bellsprout hesitantly opened the case. He pulled out…an apple.

"Congratulations!" said Mew. "You've won an apple, Bellsprout!"

"Uh…thanks?"

"Kabutops, you next!" said Mew. Kabutops looked at his chest nervously, before jamming the key and twisting it. It turns out that he won a blender.

Oddish won duct tape. Clefairy won a trumpet. Gardevoir glared at a nervous Mew as she pulled out a bikini.

"You can wear that while you're here, Gardevoir, by all means," said Mew, smiling. Gardevoir glared at him harder. "Or not!"

**000**

"**He so rigged my chest," said Gardevoir, annoyed. "He definitely made sure I got the maroon key. Definitely."**

**000**

The single males were trying VERY HARD not to imagine Gardevoir in a bikini. After that, Swinub won a beanie hat. When Bronzong opened his chest, he found a piece of paper inside.

"Congratulations," he read aloud. "You can choose not to participate in any challenge you want."

"Well, that's one of our prizes gone," said Mew. "Bronzong can choose one challenge to not have to participate in. Keep in mind that this does not mean you won't be safe from elimination."

After that, Cacturne opened his case. The black chest was regarded by everyone to be unfortunate, due to black being a dark color. Sighing, Cacturne kicked open the chest, only to find a chainsaw.

"Dude!" moaned Houndoom. "Lucky."

Cacturne also pulled out a piece of paper. "And what's this?"

"A waver that says you are NOT allowed to kill anyone with that chainsaw," said Mew. "Just sign it."

Cacturne rolled his eyes, but signed the paper.

"Well, that's eight down…only ten treasure chests left…and the elimination hasn't been found. Lileep, why don't you go next?"

Lileep unlocked her chest with the cyan key. She had won shampoo.

"Shampoo?" asked Lileep. "I don't have hair."

"Ouch, sucks for you, moving on!" said Mew quickly. "Charmeleon…it's your turn."

Charmeleon laughed, turned the key, and pulled out a pair of fuzzy dice.

"Cool," he said, snickering. Only eight chests had to be opened. By now, Mawile, Scizor, Weavile, Kadabra, Banette, Houndoom, Gengar, and Dragonite looked nervous.

"Banette, now it's your turn!" yelled Mew. Banette winced, inserted his new grey key, and turned the lock. Mewtwo swore.

"Banette, you win the ability to save anyone from being eliminated at anytime. This does NOT include yourself." Banette grinned. This would be good for keeping their alliance together.

"Gengar! Your turn!" Gengar walked up and slowly inserted his key.

"You won a CD with all of the campers singing from the Singing Contest!" exclaimed Mew. Banette eyed the case in Gengar's hands.

"Total Pokémon Island Hits?" asked Banette. "What kind of name is that? That's almost bad as Mewtwo's old team names!"

Mewtwo made a rude gesture with his hand. Banette made a ruder one. A few people gasped.

"Weavile, it's you now!" said Mew. Weavile put her newly acquired dark blue key into the lock, and turned it. Scizor and Gardevoir were smiling hopefully. Weavile pulled out a ticket.

"Saved from elimination in the next challenge," she read, smirking. A few of the contestants swore.

"Damnit!" growled Houndoom.

Only five campers were left. Scizor, Houndoom, Kadabra, Dragonite, and Mawile were all left.

"And that was all of our prizes," remarked Mew, trying to sound sad, but failing miserably. "Scizor, it's your turn."

Scizor gulped and put in her key. She opened her orange chest and found a pair of striped socks.

"Okay…Mew, you have weird taste in prizes."

"I know," agreed Mew. "Now it'll be…Houndoom's turn."

Houndoom put in the olive green key, and turned it. He had a twenty five percent chance of getting eliminated. He opened his eyes and peered in the case.

He pulled out a dolly.

"Well," said Mew, trying not to laugh. "That's certainly…a funny prize…but you're safe."

Houndoom just snorted and walked away.

"So we have Dragonite with the pink key, Kadabra with the indigo key, and Mawile with the brown key," reported Mew, grinning.

Kadabra looked at the keys. He had no idea what key would determine what. Indigo was dark, which could mean a dark end…but Cacturne had black and was safe…pink was light and happy, but could it be deceiving? As for brown…he knew no significance of the colors.

Then he looked at his host, imaging what would have gone through his mind. His eyes widened in realization.

He knew which key had the instant elimination.

"Dragonite, you're next!" said Mew. The Pokémon was frowning.

Dragonite reached down, and gingerly put his key into the lock. He opened the chest and reached inside. He pulled out a ticket.

"You have been instantly eliminated," he read to everyone. "Pack your bags and board the Wailord of Losers. Thank you for playing."

Everyone was silent, even Mew and Mewtwo.

"No…," whispered Gengar.

"No way," said Mawile, looking at her brown key.

**000**

**Kadabra crossed his arms and nodded knowingly. "I figured it out right at the end. Mew would of course make the pink key the one with the power to eliminate you…it would seem evil. Do you know anything else that's pink and evil? How about a certain, narcissistic host?"**

**000**

"Mawile, Kadabra, open your chests," said Mew quietly. Mawile had gotten a ship in a bottle. Kadabra won himself a volleyball.

"Well, Dragonite, I'm actually sorry to say this," said Mew, sighing unhappily. "But unfortunately, you got the key that causes you to be instantly eliminated."

Dragonite looked down, but looked up, smiling pleasantly. "Well, I played a great game. I'll go get my things."

"No!" said most of the competitors, running over to embrace the friendly dragon in a huge group hug.

"Guys…it's okay…I'm glad to know that I was never voted off…if I could pick anyway to go, it would be like this, surrounded by you guys," said Dragonite reassuringly.

"But…you helped half of us get our keys!" said Clefairy, looking up at him.

"Can't I save him?" asked Banette, looking at Mew. Mew shook his head.

"All three of those rewards are void from this challenge. They must be used after, especially in Weavile's case. There's no way to save him."

"Damn."

The only ones not to say goodbye to Dragonite were Weavile and Bronzong. She walked off, glancing back at Dragonite, before turning away and walking off. Bronzong just floated away.

**000**

Dragonite waved from his swimming Wailord. "Bye guys! I hope I'll see you again soon!"

"Tell Mismagius I said hi!" yelled Banette.

"I will, don't worry!"

Soon, his Wailord was gone from sight. The campers who had been waving goodbye walked back to the campfire pit, their hearts heavy.

**000**

**Dragonite smiled. "Well, I don't think it's a big deal. I came here to have fun, and that's what I did. I hope I became a good friend to everyone, because that's what I tried to be."**

"**Golly, I couldn't pick someone to win. They all have reasons for being able to win. I can't decide. But I'll gladly support anyone!"**

"**I was sort of happy to see the others sad to see me go…I guess I accomplished my goal of making friends. Being a mythical and rare Dragon Pokémon has its downsides…most people treat you like you're something special, something great. None of them did that. They liked me for who I am…and that's worth way more than a million dollars and an endless supply of Poffins to me. Thanks guys, and good luck to all of you."**

**000**

"Well, another gone," commented Weavile. "And I'm still here."

Houndoom's eyes were burning with fury. "Shut UP! You're the reason he's gone! That key was meant for you! You should've went home!"

"Well, look where kindness and friendliness gets you in this game," said Weavile. "Being voted off, that's where."

Cacturne stood up. "If you weren't a girl, I would've slugged you by now."

"Same here," growled Gengar.

"Oh please, don't talk about ifs. I'd have probably gotten rid of him anyway. His friendliness towards everyone was a huge threat."

"Are you serious?" asked an angry Oddish. "He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"He would never threaten anyone!" said Clefairy indignantly.

"Whatever…all I'm trying to say is that no matter how popular or kind he is, the stupid oaf still got voted off because of-"

SMACK!

Everyone was shocked to see Gardevoir smack Weavile across the face. Gengar and Charmeleon's jaws dropped. Kadabra's eyes flashed. Banette and Houndoom both grinned, however. Cacturne's eyes only widened, but he too was completely shocked.

"Don't you DARE insult Dragonite, you…you heartless BITCH! Not after all he's done for you!" shrieked Gardevoir. Glaring angrily at Weavile, she stomped off. Cacturne and Banette both followed her quickly, and campers rapidly left the campfire. Only Kadbara, Charmeleon, and Weavile were left.

"Weavile-," began Kadabra, but Weavile spoke and interrupted him.

"I'm going to get her," she hissed, her voice venomous. "I'm going to get her back for this. Do you hear me? As soon as possible, either her or her stupid spiky crush is going home! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

**000**

"Banette, where are you leading me?" asked Cacturne, rolling his eyes.

"Just…just follow me," muttered Banette, pulling the Grass type along. Eventually, they were in a clearing, where Gengar and Houndoom were waiting.

"Well, Banette?" asked Cacturne, his voice calm. "What's going on here?"

"I…er…that is to say…"

"We wanted you to join our alliance," said Gengar,

Cacturne gave Banette an amused look.

"After I disband my alliance, you join there's? That's almost funny, Banette."

"Well…how about it…you don't have to if you don't want to," said Houndoom. "What do you say?"

Cacturne frowned, folding his arms. "I decline for the time being. Let me think about it. I'm not so sure I want to be in this alliance. But I promise I won't reveal you. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Gengar. Cacturne nodded and walked away.

"Think he'll go for it?" asked Houndoom.

"I don't know," muttered Gengar. "What do you think, Banette?"

"Even I don't know," admitted the Marionette Pokémon. "I'm his best friend, and Cacturne's still a total mystery to me."

**000**

DUN DUN DUN! Drama and Suspense!

Yes, Dragonite is gone. Don't get mad at me. I loved Dragonite- he was one of my all time favorites in this story…originally, the others were going to vote him off because his niceness was a huge threat, but I figured that most of the campers wouldn't do that. So Dragonite got an instant elimination.

Gardevoir smacked down Weavile, but will she pay? Are she and Cacturne safe?

And will Cacturne join the new Dark-Ghost Alliance…or will he not?

And what of Bronzong. What does this new clever Bronzong have in store?

Next Episode: Mew isn't tired of adding twists. He puts another one into the next challenge. However, the contestants are more worried about the next challenge itself- baseball.

Dragonite: Review, friends! And thank you!


	21. Episode 21: Baseball Kings and Queens!

Here we go! Another awesome episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND. WITH ANOTHER TWIST!

**000**

"CAMPERS!" yelled Mew. "GET UP!"

The pink host was standing in the center of camp with his arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"GET UP!" he called again.

There was a low grumble of murmuring and cursing.

"Shut up!" yelled the faint voice of Charmeleon.

"CAMPERS! YOU ARE HERE TO COMPETE, NOT SLEEP!" yelled Mewtwo, walking out of the mess hall. "STOP BEING POOR COMPETITORS!"

"Stop being a hard ass!" responded Banette's annoyed voice.

"YOU SUCK!" yelled Mewtwo.

"NO YOU SUCK!" hissed Banette.

Mew sighed. He pulled out his trusty megaphone.

''CAMPERS!" he screamed, shaking the entire island. "WAKE UP!"

Mewtwo unplugged his ears. "Well done."

"I try."

The now-extremely-annoyed campers all stepped out of their cabins, glaring daggers at the host.

"Have a nice sleep?" asked Mew, snickering loudly.

"I'll murder you," rasped Charmeleon.

"Not really," said Mew, still grinning. "Well, I think it's time for today's challenge!"

"Just stop trying to be an annoying asshole. Get some new material. It's getting old," drawled Kabutops, folding his arms.

"Touchy," muttered Mew. "Okay, first of all, I'm throwing a twist in this challenge!"

"ANOTHER TWIST?" asked Clefairy in outrage.

"Yup!" said Mew, giggling immaturely. "This time, you're voting for TWO people to go home."

"Two?" asked Kadabra, arching a brow.

"Indeed, the person with the most amount of votes will get voted off, and the person with the second most amount of votes will also go home!"

**000**

**Weavile grinned widely. "Oh, this is just PERFECT!"**

**000**

"Yep…but don't worry, some of you will be safe…so don't worry!" said Mew. "Let me explain the challenge."

"Today, we're going to play…"

Mewtwo picked up a bat, and hit a ball. It flew into the sky and disappeared from view.

"Baseball," finished Mew.

"Baseball?" asked Mawile.

"Mmhmm," said Mew, nodding. "The way it works is that you guys split up into two teams…of course, one of you will have an extra player, who we'll determine with a coin toss."

"How do you determine the teams?" asked Charmeleon, smirking. This was something he'd be good at.

"We're going to randomly select two team captains," explained Mew, taking a box from Mewtwo. "Reach into this box, and pull out a card."

Everyone reached in and pulled out a card.

"Two of you should have a card that says 'captain' on it," said Mew. "The two of you, step forward and stand beside me."

Cacturne and Weavile stepped forward. Weavile smirked at Cacturne. Cacturne shrugged.

"Ladies first," said Mew, pointing to Weavile.

"Charmeleon."

"Cacturne?"

"Gardevoir."

Gardevoir smiled and walked over to him.

"Weavile?"

"Kadabra."

"Banette, get over here."

Weavile smirked. "I'll take Kabutops."

Cacturne frowned. Weavile had deliberately stolen one of his friends. He wanted to pick Scizor, but he didn't want Kabutops and Scizor to have to fight each other. "I'll take Houndoom."

The dog let out a huge breath of relief. He wasn't on Weavile's team, or at her mercy. "Thank god."

"Scizor."

"Gengar."

Weavile frowned, glancing over at the teams. "Mawile."

"Oddish."

"Clefairy."

"Swinub."

"Lileep."

"Bellsprout."

Bronzong was the final camper. Mew flipped a coin.

"Heads or tails?" asked Mew.

"Heads," said Cacturne. Mew caught the coin—it was tails.

"Okay, Weavile, you get Bronzong!" said Mew. Bronzong floated over to an annoyed Weavile.

"Great, dead weight," she muttered..

"So…meet us at the baseball diamond in an hour…it's over in the big field, which is on the other side of the forest," explained Mew, handing each team captain a map. "The first to get ten runs wins. Have fun practicing, because you're gonna need it!"

With that, he and Mewtwo teleported off.

**000**

"Alright, team, listen up," said Cacturne's calm, reassuring voice. "We need to win this. Has anyone ever played this before?"

Gengar raised his hand, and Oddish jumped up and down.

"We need to set the positions. Gengar and Bellsprout, you'll be in the outfield. Since we only have eight players, it'll only be you two out there, understood?"

They both nodded.

"Oddish, you'll be catcher," continued Cacturne. "No offense, but your lack of arms is going to make this hard for you. You'll be better suited to standing still, holding a glove in your leaves."

"Banette, you're the pitcher," continued Cacturne. "You had good aim in the dodge ball game. Gengar was good, too, but his speed will be better suited in the outfield."

"I'm the third baseman. That way, I won't have to move a lot, as I'm slow. Houndoom, you're second baseman. Gardevoir, you're short stop. Swinub, you'll be first baseman. Any questions?"

Everyone just shook their heads. Cacturne had quickly and easily assembled them as a strong team.

"Good…let's take down Weavile's team."

**000**

"I'll be the pitcher," offered Charmeleon.

"Good," agreed Weavile. "Lileep, you'll be catcher because you're slow, okay?"

Lileep nodded, showing she understood.

"Bronzong, Kadabra, and Mawile, you'll all be in the outfield. Scizor, you get second base. I'll play first base. Kabutops can be short stop, and Clefairy can play third. Are we good here?"

Kabutops raised an arm.

"Yes?" asked Weavile impatiently.

"How the HELL am I supposed to catch a ball like THIS?" asked Kabutops, rubbing his scythes together.

"You'll figure it out, that's how!" snarled Weavile. "Any other questions?"

The other contestants rolled their eyes, but did not reply. "Good. Let's crush Cacturne and his pals."

**000**

**Clefairy frowned angrily. "You have no IDEA how much I want to vote Weavile off. I WOULD lose this challenge just to have a chance but…she's got immunity in this round, after the last event."**

**000**

**Scizor growled. "She just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't she? More and more unbearable…"**

**000**

An hour later, the campers began to show up at the diamond. It wasn't very neat, as it wasn't a professional baseball field, but overall, Mew and Mewtwo had done a good job. There were two pairs of bleachers, as well as an announcer's section, where Mew and Mewtwo sat to watch. There was also a large wall, which Mew later explained was the boundary- if the ball went over the wall, it was a home run.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, for the first, annual Total Pokémon Island baseball game," said Mew in a very good announcer's voice. "Bringing you all the action here is Mew, along with my lovely co-host, Mewtwo!"

"Thanks, Mew," said Mewtwo. "And here we have Team Cacturne, in the outfield. This team consists of Cacturne, Gardevoir, the bastard-"

"It's Banette!"

"…the bastard, Bellsprout, Oddish, Gengar, Houndoom, and Swinub!"

"And then we have Team Weavile," said Mew. "Which has Weavile, Charmeleon, Kadabra, Lileep, Clefairy, Kabutops, Bronzong, Scizor, and Mawile!"

"Hold on," drawled the bland voice of Bronzong. "I'd like to use my ticket from the last challenge."

Mew glanced at Mewtwo. "He's using it already?" muttered the host, annoyed. He gripped his microphone.

"Are you absolutely sure, Bronzong? Remember, if your team loses, you won't be safe!"

"They can't blame me if they lose," insisted Bronzong. "Break a leg out there, team."

Weavile glared as the bell floated away.

**000**

"**Oh yeah, ditch us, that's really nice, Bronzong!" snarled Weavile. "If we lose, I'm voting for him…unless…"**

**000**

"All right then, so now it's eight on eight!" declared Mew, laughing. "And here we are with Banette, throwing the first pitch to Lileep!"

Lileep was struggling to hold the bat up with her tentacles. Banette rolled his eyes and struck her out easily.

"ONE OUT!"

"Lileep, are you serious?" asked Weavile incredulously.

"I'm not built for this kind of thing," apologized Lileep.

**000**

**Kadabra chuckled. "Well, after that pathetic display, I'm not voting off Lileep. Honestly? She's so weak and useless that if I could get her to the final round, it would be a cakewalk."**

**000**

Mawile was next. She took the bat, and stared at Banette. Banette got one strike on her before she hit the ball. Mawile began to run, but Gengar leaped into the air and caught the ball.

"Two outs!" yelled Mewtwo.

"Banette only has to strike out one more player!" said Mew.

Charmeleon was up next.

"Don't you mess this up," warned Weavile.

"Relax," said Charmeleon, grinning. "I've got this."

But despite these positive words, Charmeleon got two strikes from Banette. But on the third pitch, he slammed the ball, sending it soaring over the wall.

"HOME RUN!" yelled Mew into the mic. Mewtwo winced at the noise. Charmeleon ran the bases, cackling.

Kabutops was next, but he couldn't get a good grip on the bat.

"You're failing!" hissed Weavile, as he got a second strike.

"My scythes are made for CUTTING, not holding!" shouted Kabutops, as the bat slid out of his hands. The final pitch passed over.

"Seeing that the bat moved, I'll say that's strike three," said Mew. "You're out! Team Cacturne is up at bat!"

**000**

**Kabutops held up his arms. "You expect me to hold something with hands like this? That's like asking Cacturne to hug a balloon without popping it! Or for Banette to appear in front of some random kid without scaring it! It's NOT COOL."**

**000**

Bellsprout was up at bat first (courtesy of Mew). The poor flower Pokémon trembled. Charmeleon leered at him from the mound.

"Are you ready to get destroyed, puny plant?" asked the Flame Pokémon, chuckling. With that, he threw a pitch past Bellsprout. It almost hit the poor Pokémon, and he bounced backwards, swinging and missing.

"D-don't do that!" pleaded Bellsprout. Charmeleon did it again. Strike two.

The third time, Bellsprout got angry. He had asked nicely, but he couldn't take it anymore! With a war cry, he smacked the ball with the bat. The ball shot into the outfield as Bellsprout scrambled around the bases.

"GET HIM!" roared Weavile. But it was too late. Bellsprout reached second base.

Oddish was next. The Weed Pokémon had to hold the bat in his teeth. Somehow, he managed to pull off a bunt. Bellsprout made it to third, but Oddish was out at third.

"One out!"

Gardevoir was next. She picked up the bat and held it the wrong way.

"Other side," called Cacturne patiently. Charmeleon snorted. She didn't even know how to hold the bat…this was going to be an easy out.

Kadabra glared at Gardevoir from the field. "She's up to something…"

Charmeleon threw a lazy pitch, but Gardevoir slammed it into the outfield. Charmeleon's jaw dropped as Gardevoir made it to second, and Bellsprout scored a run.

"Really clever, Charmeleon," said Bronzong, watching the events take place. "I could pitch better than that!"

"Why don't you?" challenged Charmeleon.

"Ahem…I don't have to participate, remember?" said Bronzong, smirking.

**000**

"**I'm going to murder him…I'm going to freaking MURDER him," vowed Charmeleon, eyes blazing. "I'll melt that bell until he's just a little pile of molten metal!"**

**000**

Houndoom was next. He too held the bat in his jaws, but unlike Oddish, he jerked his head and pulled off a heavy hit. Houndoom made it to second, and Gardevoir made it home.

"Two runs for Cacturne's Team, and one run for Weavile's!" shouted Mew.

Gengar was up next. Grinning, he smacked the ball high into the air, but it was caught by Kadabra. Kadabra whipped the ball to Clefairy, who tagged Houndoom out at third.

"And that's three! Excellent double play by Kadabra and Clefairy! Team Weavile, up at bat!"

Weavile herself was batting this time. She managed to hit the ball and get to first, but that was it. After her came Scizor. Grinning, she smacked the ball out of the park. She and Weavile rounded the bases.

"And now Team Weavile has three points!" said Mew. "They're making a comeback!"

Next was Kadabra. Smiling that mysterious smile of his, he hit the ball after one strike. He made it to third. Before he had gone up to bat, he spoke with Clefairy.

"Get hit by the ball," he whispered. "Make it look like an accident. You'll get to walk a base."

And sure enough, Clefairy got hit by a ball, sending her to first. It was Lileep's turn again, but she struck out. But Mawile hit the ball, sending it soaring over Gardevoir's hand, and into the outfield, where Bellsprout tossed it to Houndoom at second. Clefairy was out, but Kadabra scored a run, making the score 4-2.

"Keep up the good work, go team go," drawled Bronzong, watching from the bleachers. Charmeleon spat at him.

After that, however, Banette managed to strike a cocky Charmeleon out. Grinning, Banette watched the flame Pokémon spit in anger.

"Brilliant," said Bronzong, rolling his eyes.

"And now Cacturne is up at bat again," said Mew. "This time, Banette is starting out."

"I don't think he has what it takes, Mew," said Mewtwo loudly.

Banette growled under his breath, and when he hit the ball, he sent straight at Mewtwo, hitting the Psychic Pokémon on the skull, causing him to topple over.

"That calls for an instant out!" spat Mewtwo angrily.

"Uh…actually, that's only a foul," said Mew apologetically. Mewtwo let out a few swearwords.

Unfortunately, Banette was struck out by Charmeleon. But, once again, Charmeleon's confidence ruined the Flame Pokémon, and Cacturne scored a home run. After that, Swinub managed to get onto first base.

Bellsprout was up again, and this time, he got Swinub to third, and himself to second. Charmeleon grit his teeth angrily. He got Oddish out easily. Gardevoir was up next.

"I'm not letting her get past me again!" snarled Charmeleon. He whipped the ball over the base twice, but the third time, Gardevoir sent the ball flying into the outfield again. She, Swinub, and Bellsprout all made it across, getting Team Cacturne up to six runs. An angry Charmeleon let out a scream of fury and got Houndoom out fast.

"O…kay…angry Charmelon," said Mew, snickering. "He out to learn to control his temper, wouldn't you say, Mewtwo?"

"Indeed."

"Team Weavile is up at bat again!" said Mew. "And here we have Kabutops up at bat."

Kabutops wasn't doing well. The bat was wobbling in his hands as he struggled to hold it with his scythes.

"Grip it tighter!" ordered Weavile. Kabutops obliged, but provided too much pressure on the bat and sliced it into pieces.

Mew yelled into the microphone. "Damn, it's Cacturne and dodgeball all over again! You're out, Kabutops!"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! GET OFF THE FIELD AND BREAK YOUR OWN BATS! THAT COST ME MONEY!"

Kabutops angrily stomped away from the field, cursing about little pink demonic hosts.

"Oh wow, that was the best play I've seen all day," said Bronzong, sneering at the Rock type Pokémon.

"Oh shut up!"

Next was Weavile. She managed to get to second base, but then Scizor hit another homerun, bringing Team Weavile up to seven points.

"Time to play a little bit dirty," whispered Kadabra, readying himself. When he hit the ball, he hit it so hard that the ball hit Banette in the head, knocking him over.

"OW!" yelled Banette angrily. "That hurt!"

"Banette!" shouted Gardevoir. "Kadabra's just passed second! Snap out of it!"

By the time Banette did snap out of it, Kadabra had reached third.

"Damnit…that REALLY hurt," growled Banette.

**000**

"**That was a dirty trick, Kadabra," said Lileep. "I mean, I know he's on our team and all, but…"**

**000**

**Weavile laughed. "Nice job!"**

**000**

**Mewtwo laughed. "An eye for an eye, Banette!"**

**000**

Clefairy was at bat again. This time, she wasn't going to let herself get hit. However, she hit a pop fly, which was caught easily. After that, Lileep struck out AGAIN. Mawile managed to hit the ball, due to Banette still being a little disoriented from the blow to the head, but while Kadabra scored a run, Mawile was gotten out by Swinub at first base.

"Team Cacturne, up at bat!"

"Keep up the good work," said Bronzong sarcastically.

Gengar and Banette both managed to hit their balls pretty far, but they only got to run one base. Cacturne managed to get on base as well, sliding onto first. The bases were loaded, but they still only had six runs, losing by two to Weavile's Team.

"Good job, guys," said Weavile. "This'll be an easy win. Just strike them out, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon laughed, and nodded. He struck out Swinub easily, due to the fact that on his last swing, Swinub had been distracted by the smell of cookies.

Mew and Mewtwo were eating cookies together. "These are really good, Mewtwo."

"I try."

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?" yelled Scizor, annoyed.

"Oh…right, right!" said Mew, giggling nervously. "Bellsprout, you're next."

"You got lucky before, you little brat," growled Charmeleon. "But not this time!"

"L-look, I d-didn't mean to make you angry," said Bellsprout. "J-just don't h-hurt me!"

Charmeleon let out a furious snarl and whipped the ball down the plate. Lileep was knocked over by the speed of the ball when she caught it.

Bellsprout tried not to faint then and there.

"Don't throw it so fast, you could kill me!" screamed Bellsprout.

Charmeleon laughed and threw another strike.

"I said stop it!" yelled Bellsprout. "Stop being such a mean, angry, sore loser!"

"Will you just shut up?" yelled Charmeleon, whipping the baseball at him. Bellsprout fell over, moaning in pain.

"WHOA!" yelled Mew.

"Charmeleon, you idiot! If he walks a base, then they get another run!" roared Weavile.

"SO WHAT?" asked Charmeleon. "He was asking for it."

Bellsprout groggily got to his feet.

"Bellsprout, take your base," said Mew.

"NO!" yelled Bellsprout. "I'M NOT TAKING A BASE! PITCH TO ME NOW, CHARMELEON!"

Charmeleon flinched a little. He exchanged a glance with Kadabra, who shrugged. Charmeleon just sighed and threw another pitch. He could just catch it anyway.

WHAM!

Charmeleon's eyes widened as the ball soared out of the park, into the clouds, and out of sight.

"…whoa," muttered Mewtwo.

"Holy shit, dude," said Banette, still on base, to Cacturne.

"That was…shocking," said Mawile, eyes wide.

…

"Well, that's a home run!" said Mew, regaining his composure. "Bellsprout, run the bases! Team Cacturne wins!"

When Bellsprout made it to home plate, he was lifted onto Gengar's shoulders, and Team Cacturne ran off, cheering.

"Well, Team Weavile, what happened?" asked Mew, laughing.

"They suck. Duh," muttered Bronzong to himself. But Weavile, Scizor, and Charmeleon had all heard it, and were restrained by their teammates from leaping on Bronzong.

"Okay!" said Mew, laughing. "Tonight, two members of this team are going home. Weavile cannot be voted for, because she has immunity this round. The person with the most amount of votes and the person with the second most amount of votes goes home. You only get one vote!"

"See you at the campfire," rasped Mewtwo, eyes glinting. The two Psychics floated off, laughing at Team Weavile's misfortune.

"That's it," rasped Charmeleon. "That damn bell is going home."

"Wait," said Kadabra. "If everyone else is voting for Bronzong, then he's automatically going home."

"What's your point?" asked Weavile hotly.

"Well…if Bronzong is going to be voted for by the other members of our team," explained Kadabra. "Then he's automatically leaving. So WE should vote for someone else, because they'll probably go home as well."

Weavile stopped to think. Then slowly, a big grin spread across her face.

"I know JUST who to vote for."

"Good," said Kadabra. "Tell us, and we'll vote for them."

"And afterwards…I have a plan to try and get that damn Gardevoir out, too!"

**000**

Team Weavile was down by the campfire, the nine campers all looking miffed (excluding Bronzong, who looked indifferent). Mew floated up to them, holding his bag of Pokeblocks.

"Nine of you are here before me, but only seven of you are staying," said Mew.

"Look, just eliminate Bronzong already," said Scizor impatiently. "Kabutops, Clefairy, Mawile, Lileep, and I all voted for him. He's going home."

"FINE!" yelled Mew. "Bronzong, just go."

"Me?" asked Bronzong in disbelief. "Why? YOU guys lost. You can't pin your loss on me!"

"No, but you're so damn obnoxious, none of us can STAND YOU!" screamed Clefairy in rage.

"Ugh…jerks. Fine…I'm leaving."

With that, Bronzong floated away.

"That's a relief," muttered Scizor.

"Not quite," said Mew, waving a finger. "Remember, TWO people are going home this evening. Time to initiate the campfire ceremony."

"Oh crap, I forgot someone else was leaving, too," said Clefairy fearfully.

"This person got the second most amount of votes," said Mew, laughing. "Rather shocking, too. When I call your name, come get your Pokeblock. Weavile, since you have immunity, come on up."

Weavile laughed and walked up.

"Kadabra…and Charmeleon."

They both walked up and took their Pokeblocks.

"Oh crap!" whispered Mawile.

"Scizor," said Mew.

"Mawile."

"And…Lileep."

It was down to Kabutops and Clefairy.

"Well, one of you is going to be leaving," said Mew. "I wonder who. Kabutops, while you've perform well enough in this whole competition, you FAILED today. Clefairy…eh, I guess you're annoying."

"HEY!"

"But, let's see which is going home. Tough competitor or annoying girl!"

Kabutops frowned and folded his arms. Clefairy winced.

"Last Pokeblock goes to…"

Weavile turned to face Scizor and grinned. Scizor's eyes widened.

"…Clefairy."

"WHAT?" asked Scizor. "Why Kabutops?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Weavile, laughing. "He's a threat…a huge threat. And your partnership was one of the strongest in the games. Oh, and I just had an urge to break up the lovely couple."

"Damn, she's smooth," muttered Kabutops. "Alright, Weavile, you got me. I'm leaving…but it probably won't be too long until you leave, too."

"Whatever," muttered Weavile.

Kabutops smirked at her before he started walking to the dock. Scizor chased after him.

"Wait up, will you?" demanded Scizor angrily stomping up to Kabutops. Mewtwo was handing him his stuff.

"Calm down," said Kabutops. "I'm leaving. It's not your fault, or my fault. So just get over it and keep fighting."

"But…what if I can't beat that damn little Weavile?"

"You can do it! Trust me, I believe in you."

"That sounds corny as hell," remarked Scizor doubtfully.

"Fine. Screw the sadness, let's make out."

"THAT'S more like it," growled Scizor. But before they caught the chance, Mewtwo threw Kabutops onto his Wailord telekinetically.

"NO SAPPY STUFF!" roared the co-host. Kabutops glared at him as his Wailord sailed away.

**000**

"**Well, I guess getting out of Cacturne's alliance really WAS a bad idea," said Kabutops, rolling his eyes. "Sucks for me, eh? Ah well…"**

"**Scizor, babe, you can win if you try. But if you don't, I want Cacturne, Gardevoir, or Banette to win. They're a swell bunch of guys…greatest pals a guy could have."**

"**Anything else I want to say? Oh yeah—Weavile, go to hell. Your game is going to end sooner or later. And when it does, I'll be laughing my ass off."**

"**See ya around, island. This whole thing sort of sucked, but I'm still sad to leave."**

**000**

"**We've successfully taken out a huge threat in Kabutops," explained Kadabra, leaning back in the confessional. "And crippled another major threat in Scizor. All I need to do now is eliminate Weavile's gang and Scizor, and it'll be smooth sailing to the top."**

**000**

"**Time to make Gardevoir sweat," said Weavile, smiling a horrible smile.**

**000**

Cacturne's team was having a party in the guys' cabin. They were all dancing around and joking, laughing at their victory. When Lileep, Mawile, and Clefairy showed up, they let them in, too. However, everyone forgot to ask who had been eliminated.

Gardevoir walked out to get some fresh air (and ignore the burping contest between Gengar and Swinub), and she looked outside to watch the stars.

"Hey, you."

Gardevoir looked over to see Charmeleon and Weavile walking towards her. Gardevoir's eyes hardened.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound polite.

"A word."

"Who got eliminated?"

"Bronzong…and your old friend, Kabutops."

Gardevoir gasped. "Kabutops was eliminated?"

"That's right…and speaking of your friends…guess who we're going for next?"

Gardevoir folded her arms and glared at Weavile. And of course, Weavile, being the smug little girl that she was, couldn't keep it a secret.

"Cacturne. We're going to get Cacturne to go home next."

"Why him?" asked Gardevoir, struggling to keep her voice even.

"Because for one, he's a strong competitor," said Charmeleon matter-of-factly.

"And two, it'll hurt you way more than that slap to the face hurt me," finished Weavile triumphantly.

Inside her mind, Gardevoir was panicking. This was bad. She didn't want Weavile going for Cacturne! She needed to think of a plan, right on the spot.

She froze as an idea hit her. Weavile understood treachery.

Gardevoir laughed. Both Weavile and Charmeleon seemed shocked.

"Uh…may I ask what's so funny?" asked Weavile, confused.

Gardevoir smiled at the confused Pokémon. "Oh, Weavile. You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" asked Weavile sharply.

"Don't you get it? I've been playing Cacturne for this entire game."

Weavile's eyes widened. "What?"

"Think about it- I'm one of the prettiest girls on the island- and who did I go to? The ugly, weak, misfits. Outcasts. I offered them a friendly hand, and they allied with me. They're so stupid, actually thinking I'm sincere. And besides, eliminating Cacturne is a foolish move for you, too."

"And why's that?" asked Charmeleon.

"Isn't it obvious? He's a gentleman. If he gets far into the game, he won't fight a girl. And knowing Mew, he might make the final challenge a fight between the final two or three."

"Wow…you've been using him the whole time?" asked Charmeleon.

"Impressive," admitted Weavile. "I kind of like you now, Gardevoir. Daring…"

Gardevoir smirked. "I like you too, Weavile," she lied easily. "And I'm sorry about the smack, but I need to put up a good act to convince the others that I'm a good girl. Shall we not go for each other?"

Charmeleon gave Weavile a doubtful look, but Weavile nodded. "No, I won't go for you. We're respectable equals…we won't go for each other."

"I'm glad to hear it. Good luck in the next challenge," said Gardevoir kindly, with an evil smirk. Weavile nodded and walked back to the girls' cabin. Charmeleon shrugged, and headed back to his own.

"Phew…," whispered Gardevoir, dropping her act. "That was close. I almost got caught."

"Indeed," said an icy voice behind her, and Gardevoir whirled around to see Cacturne staring at her.

"Cacturne, what are you doing-"

"I came out looking for you. You had left the party, and I was curious to see if you were all right," drawled Cacturne, his eyes glinting.

"Well, I just-"

"Just thought you'd have an interesting chat with Weavile on tactics?"

Gardevoir flinched. Uh oh…he had heard her lying.

"It's not like that-"

"I should've known," said Cacturne, his voice still cold. "I should've known all along that you were just using us. I can't believe I didn't stay suspicious of you."

"I-"

"You used me," hissed Cacturne angrily. "You used my smarts, my kindness, and my feelings against me. I was just a pawn, wasn't I?"

"No, Cacturne, I was-!" Gardevoir struggled to explain, but Cacturne didn't want to hear it.

"Right. I have to admire your plan. Coming to a group of misfits like us WAS a good plan."

"Cacturne, I was lying to Weavile-"

"No, you were lying to us," growled Cacturne, his eyes still boring into Gardevoir. "Why me? Because I'm UGLY, right?"

"That's not-"

"Save your breath," said Cacturne. "I should've never let you into my alliance. I should've never been your friend. I should've never grown fond of you."

Gardevoir looked at him miserably. "So you're going to try and get me eliminated?"

Cacturne looked back at her. The fury had left his eyes, but they still made Gardevoir freeze up.

"No. I said I'd try to get you as far into this game as possible. I may despise you, but I'm a man of my word. I keep my promises and try to help people, not USE them."

With that, Cacturne walked back inside and closed the door.

"I…I was lying," she whispered. "Why won't you listen?"

Back inside, Cacturne pushed Banette and Gengar aside into a corner.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Banette. Cacturne looked a bit strange.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" asked Gengar.

"No, nothing's wrong," said Cacturne, his voice still icy cold. "I'm joining the alliance."

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" asked Banette.

"Nothing at all," rasped Cacturne.

**000**

DUN DUN DUN!

And so, we are done! I liked this chapter!

So Bronzong went home again- he should've kept his mouth shut…the idiot. And Kabutops went home as well. That one was a shocker, but I'll go over the votes.

Scizor, Kabutops, Clefairy, Lileep, Mawile- Bronzong

Weavile, Kadabra, Charmeleon- Kabutops

Bronzong- Clefairy, but it doesn't matter.

So Kabutops went home in a double elimination. Poor guy.

Uh oh- Cacturne heard Gardevoir lie to Weavile…that's bad.

No, Gardevoir is NOT just using Cacturne and Banette- she lied to Weavile to get Weavile to leave Cacturne alone- it worked, but Cacturne thinks the lie was the truth. That's bad. Oh, and Cacturne joined the Dark-Ghost alliance.

And finally, Kadabra. He's getting rather vicious now. He only as to get rid of Weavile, Charmeleon, and Scizor. How far will his plan get, though?

Next Time: Uh…is this a challenge? The campers are being taken down one by one…who will survive…who will being go home…and who will be going to heaven?

Kabutops: Ah jeez…well, just review…do it…whatever…-sharpens scythes-


	22. Episode 22: Nightmare on Pokemon Island!

AND NOW FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF TOTAL POKÉMON ISLAND! NOW WITH 20% MORE CAPS!

But after this chapter, I won't be updating for a little while. Sorry!

**000**

Things weren't going too well on the island. Most of the contestants weren't really happy. By now, most of the people had heard the story of what Gardevoir did to Cacturne. Needless to say, most of the campers were on Cacturne's side. The only ones who supported Gardevoir was Weavile's gang and Scizor. Thankfully, Scizor had been willing to listen and offered her full support.

"Good for you, lying to Weavile to protect him," said Scizor approvingly.

"Yeah, well it's not really great that he hates me now," said Gardevoir bitterly.

"Look, you're not going to be able to explain it right to him," said Scizor. "He doesn't want anything to do with you right now. You're going to have to get someone else to talk to him for you."

"Like who? No one wants to associate with me right now."

"Come on, you have to have a mutual friend with Cacturne."

"I guess I could TRY talking to Banette," said Gardevoir, sighing. "But he's pretty mad at me, too."

**000**

**Scizor frowned. "Poor girl…"**

**000**

"Uh, Cacturne, are you going to eat your dinner?"

"No."

"You've got to eat. You don't live on air."

"I'm not hungry."

Banette sighed. "Dude, I'm mad too, but don't be so torn up over it."

"I'm not TORN UP," drawled Cacturne. "I'm just disgusted. I'm afraid I might vomit my dinner back up as soon as I think of HER."

Banette's frown turned into a small smile. A joke. That was a good sign. But his frown returned when he realized that Cacturne may actually be serious.

"Oy!" Banette turned around to see Scizor walking towards him. "Can I talk to you, Banette?"

"Uh…sure?" said Banette, getting up. "Cacturne, I'll be back."

A grunt was his response. Banette walked outside with Scizor, around a corner. He was shocked to see Gardevoir waiting. Banette frowned.

"No offense, Scizor, but what the hell are you trying to pull?" he asked. His eyes passed over Gardevoir coldly.

The Psychic Pokémon spoke instead of Scizor. "Banette, please, just give me one chance to explain myself!" she pleaded.

"Why should I?" asked Banette hotly. "You didn't only insult Cacturne, Gardevoir. You called me an ugly misfit, too."

"Look," said Gardevoir. "Just let me explain once. That's all I ask."

"Go for it," muttered Banette.

Gardevoir took a deep breath. "Weavile came to me last night at the party. She told me that she was going after Cacturne."

"Why would she go after him?" asked Banette.

"One, she considers him a threat. Two, she hates him after what he said to her after Mismagius's elimination. And three….she thought it would hurt me…which it would."

"So why would she tell you?" asked Banette.

Scizor answered. "She wanted Gardevoir to try and eliminate herself to save Cacturne."

"Okay, I follow you."

"But instead of doing that, I said that I was using Cacturne and you guys," said Gardevoir. "I was lying!"

"And why would you lie?" asked Banette, folding his arms. Her story was making sense, but he was still suspicious.

"Because I told Weavile that we could use Cacturne together to get further into the competition, because Cacturne's a gentleman who wouldn't fight against her," explained Gardevoir. "That way, Weavile won't go for him. She thinks that he won't cause any trouble if we're both using him."

"So you lied to Weavile that you were using Cacturne…to protect him?" asked Banette.

"Exactly!"

"One good reason why I should believe you," said Banette, still suspicious.

"Because…I…I sort of…like him," confessed Gardevoir. Banette grinned broadly.

"YES! I KNEW IT!" he yelled gleefully.

"You knew?" asked Scizor incredulously.

"I'm a romance genius," said Banette boastfully. "Look at the way I got with Mismagius."

Scizor rolled her eyes. "Humble, aren't you?"

"And basically…I sacrificed my friendship with Cacturne to keep him in the game," said Gardevoir. "As well as having Weavile lower her guard a little bit."

"That's true," said Banette. "And I believe you, Gardevoir…but how the heck do you want me to convince Cacturne?"

"I don't know," said Gardevoir. "I was hoping you had a plan."

"Aren't you a romance genius?" asked Scizor teasingly.

"Not when it comes to total mysteries like Cacturne," said the Marionette Pokémon, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

Gardevoir was about to speak when Clefairy and Bellsprout came running up to her.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!" shouted Bellsprout. He was waving a newspaper like a madman.

"Gather up everyone on the island and have them meet at the center of the campsite!" said Clefairy.

"Why, what's going on?" asked Scizor.

"You'll find out when you all get there! Please, hurry!"

**000**

**Top Story: Haunted Islands?**

_It has come to our attention that a certain area of the Pokémon World appears to be haunted. It is an area in the middle of the sea, where there are many islands. When our reporter, Chatot, went to investigate, he interviewed the locals of all of the islands. Many of the locals reported seeing spirits roaming on four islands, which were Paradise Island, Treasure Island, Total Pokémon Island, and Rocky Island._

_Paradise Island is a well known resort. The resort was promptly closed down when this story came out, and all of the Pokémon on vacation left the island quickly. Total Pokémon Island is an island where a T.V. show is currently being filmed. However, we are unable to contact them at this time to tell them the news. We are hoping that when the time comes, all contestants evacuate safely. Treasure Island and Rocky Island are both abandoned, so those two islands have no visitors. Treasure Island is…_

Oddish stopped reading from there. "So, what does this mean?" he asked.

"I think this means that we should talk to Mew," said Lileep timidly.

Kadabra let out a snort. "Isn't it obvious? It's a challenge."

"I don't know, Kadabra, this seems really real," said Clefairy.

"Where's the proof?" asked Kadabra. "Why don't we go show this to Mew and ask him what happened?"

They walked over to Mew's cabin, knocking on the door.

"Mew, open up!" demanded Weavile. No answer…

"Mew, I'm serious!"

"Let me," said Charmeleon. With a grunt of effort, he slammed himself into the door, knocking it down.

The cabin was empty and…it was a mess. Furniture was torn and turned over, the carpet had tear marks in it, and long scratches were on the wall, as well as an occasional red splatter.

"Wow…very realistic," muttered Kadabra disdainfully. "Why don't we just call the police?"

"Sarcasm isn't really called for right now, dude," said Banette, frowning. "This is creepy."

"What's that?" asked Houndoom, finding something near the intercom. He sniffed it, then freaked out.

"GUYS! You need to see this!"

The other campers walked over. Swinub gagged at the smell.

"What is that?"

Houndoom gesture with his tail. The other campers followed his gesture. There, resting next to the intercom, was a pink hand, covered in blood. It looked as if it had been severed violently.

"That's M-Mew's hand," said Bellsprout, eyes widening in horror.

"I'll look for another sign of him," said Lileep, going to look in the bathroom.

"The intercom…he was trying to call us out for something before this happened," said Cacturne.

"Now that I recall, we haven't seen him for a few days," said Gengar, gulping. "I thought he was preparing the next challenge, but now…"

"Guys," said Gardevoir, looking at the wall. "I've found a message."

The others walked over. Oddish looked at the message. It was messy, and written in blood.

"H…e..lp…Mewt…be…wre…Dar…ai," said Oddish, reading it. The other parts of the message were impossible to read.

"Help Mewt?" asked Scizor.

"Mewtwo!" gasped Mawile. "Oh no, do you think they got him, too?"

"They? Did I not say that is a challenge?" asked Kadabra, annoyed.

"Come on, let's go look!" said Oddish. With that, the campers filed out, Gengar shutting the door behind them. Moments later, Lileep emerged from the restroom. "Guys! Did you find anything out? The bathroom's a bit bloody, but other than- guys?"

The room was silent.

"Uh…did they forget me? Guys?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she winced. Then she let out a huge breath as she saw a black arm on her body.

"Jeez, Banette, you scared me," she mumbled, turning around. Instead, she was facing a Pokémon that floated in the air that was red, white, and black.

"Hello," whispered Darkrai menacingly. Lileep trembled before letting out a scream.

**000**

The others were entering the mess hall when they heard a loud scream.

"Lileep!" gasped Bellsprout. "Oh no! We left her in Mew's cabin!"

He ran back, only to be restrained by Gengar and Houndoom.

"Dude…nothing we can do for her right now…she probably just found another clue," said Gengar reassuringly.

"Or she's gone like Mew," muttered Houndoom. Gengar glared at him.

"For the last time, I'm telling you, IT'S A CHALLENGE," said Kadabra, his voice edged with impatience.

"How do you know?" asked Clefairy, folding her arms.

"Because I know."

"And how do you know?" asked Clefairy. Kadabra didn't respond.

Swinub bounced ahead of the others. "Mewtwo should be in the kitchen," he said. He nosed open the door. Swinub gagged. There was the rank smell of blood in the air, and sure enough, blood was on the floor.

"Uh…guys?" muttered Swinub. "I-I don't think this is a challenge."

Houndoom and Cacturne walked in, both pulling faces.

"This smells awful," growled Houndoom.

"Oh please. It's obviously fake blood," muttered Kadabra. Without a word, Cacturne dipped one of his spikes into the red liquid. He let a drop fall into his holey mouth. He shuddered.

"That's not fake," he said, eyes shocked. "It's real blood."

"That's idiotic," said Kadabra scathingly. Houndoom licked up a bit too.

"Dude…this is…this is real man," he whispered, eyes widening in horror. Kadabra, giving Houndoom a suspicious look, dipped a finger in and tasted it. His eyes widened.

"That's impossible," he said, letting out a breath. "How would he have gotten someone else's blood?"

"We'll worry about that later," said Charmeleon, scowling. "For now, let's look for Mewtwo…that's why we're here, right?"

They looked around. Houndoom had the guts to look in the oven, afraid that he was going to see a charred Mewtwo corpse. But Mewtwo's body was nowhere to be found.

Banette hesitantly opened the refrigerator. Nothing in there. Gardevoir sighed, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling. Then she let out a panicked gasp.

"I…I found Mewtwo."

They all followed her gaze to see the co-host's headless body pinned to the ceiling with knives.

"That's…disgusting," rasped Charmeleon.

"Why do they have to be so…savage?" asked Clefairy, retching. Moments later, she threw up. Oddish patted her on the back comfortingly.

"This is bad," muttered Banette. Then he heard something in the fridge. Apprehensively, he opened the door. Blood poured out of the fridge and a block of ice slid out. Inside the block of ice was Mewtwo's head, frozen.

"Aw, dude!" yelled Gengar. "That's gross!"

"You still think this is a challenge?" shot Scizor at Kadabra. Kadabra shook his head. Banette stared down at the frozen head. Sure, he hated Mewtwo, but seeing his worst enemy dead on the floor in bloodstained ice was still sad and unnerving.

"What did this to him?" he asked himself.

All of a sudden, a figure emerged from the fridge. The campers stared in horror as a bloody Dusknoir floated out of the freezer.

"Oh, look…more victims to add to my collection," whispered the Gripper Pokémon. "It's all your fault for coming onto this cursed island."

"RUN!" screamed Bellsprout. The campers hastily ran out the door. Dusknoir tried to grab Banette, but failed. He almost got Swinub, but finally, he managed to grab Mawile. Laughing evilly, he pulled her back into the kitchen and slammed the door.

"Mawile!" yelled Swinub, bounding towards the door, only to be picked up by Scizor.

"Let me go! I promised Wooper I'd look after her!"

"There's nothing you can do," said Scizor softly. "She's gone."

"Quick, get to the campfire area," said Cacturne.

"Why there?" asked Gardevoir.

"If we're there, we'll have light from the campfire so we can see. And we're near the dock, so if a boat comes, we can get help," explained Cacturne. Sure, he was still mad at her, but he supposed it would be wrong to not answer her question.

Soon, they were all back at the campfire pit. Banette had a list with the remaining campers' names on it. Houndoom and Gengar had raided a supply shed to get some things, in case they needed them. Cacturne had also brought something along, but he refused to tell anyone what it was.

"If the ghosts hear me, they'll know what to expect," he insisted. "We all need to stay here…together, until help arrives."

And so they waited. But eventually, someone had to go.

"I need to use the restroom," whispered Clefairy fearfully.

"Go in a bush over there," suggested Houndoom, nodding his head towards a bush.

"I'm a girl! We don't use the bushes!"

"I need to go as well," said Weavile. "If we travel together, we can look out for each other."

"I'll come with you," offered Oddish. "I mean, I need to go too, but I can stand guard while you girls do your business."

"Alright, but be careful," muttered Cacturne. The three nodded and set off.

It was only after they left that Scizor tapped Cacturne on the shoulder.

"Uh…Cacturne? Swinub is missing."

"Shit," muttered Cacturne, punching his stump.

Houndoom let out a dry chuckle. "Knowing Swinub, he's probably off satisfying his hunger. I'll find him."

"Take someone with you," insisted Cacturne.

"No, dude, I'll be fine. I don't want to risk any others," said Houndoom. "Besides, I'm a dog…I can sniff out that little porker, or any food that he's searching for. Also, I've got a good sense of smell, hearing, and sight. The ghosts won't get me that easily."

"Alright…," said Cacturne heavily. "But as soon as you run into a ghost, come straight back here…with or without Swinub."

"Alright, deal," said Houndoom, walking off.

Banette returned from the dock. "No sign of a boat. What's going on here? Where is everyone?"

"Clefairy, Oddish, and Weavile went to the bathroom," explained Gardevoir. "And Swinub's missing.

"Houndoom is trying to track him," added Charmeleon.

"Who's got the next watch?" asked Banette, nodding towards the dock.

"I'll do it," said Charmeleon. "After all, my tail can light up this night. More likely a boat will see us."

"True," agreed Banette. "Call one of us when you want to come back here."

"Got it," said Charmeleon, going down to the dock.

"At least we'll still be able to see him," said Gardevoir. "Unlike the others. Where could they be?"

Bellsprout was shivering. "I don't know…I…I just want Lileep back! Oddish, too!"

"Everything will be okay, Bellsprout," assured Gardevoir. Whether or not she was being truthful, she didn't know.

**000**

"I'm sort of scared to go back out there," admitted Clefairy, washing her hands.

"Hey, we're all scared," said Weavile with a shrug. "But I still have the suspicion that this might be a challenge."

"You're almost being friendly," said Clefairy, frowning.

"A common enemy has united even the worst of enemies," responded Weavile.

"You sound like Kadabra."

"He might be rubbing off on me. Hey, isn't Oddish still out there?"

Clefairy gasped. "Oh, right! Oddish was standing guard…poor guy, he must've been holding in his pee forever!"

"Who says pee nowadays?" muttered Weavile to no one in particular.

Clefairy opened the door. "Oddish, we're done…"

No one was there.

"Oddish? Oddish?"

"What's going on?" asked Weavile sharply. Clefairy whirled around, eyes wide with horror.

"Oddish is gone!"

Weavile drew in a breath. "Close the door!"

"Why?"

"We can't let any of the spirits in!"

Clefairy hesitated.

"Look, pinky, you can't do anything for your grass crush right now!"

"He's not my crush."

"He so is- just admit it."

"He's NOT!"

"Fine, whatever…let's just stay here."

**000**

Swinub nervously snuck back into the kitchen, trying not to wince at the sight of the blood. He resisted the urge to look up at the ceiling.

"Don't look…you don't want to look…you don't even want to be here, but…"

His stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry!" he moaned, tiptoeing up to the cupboards. He nosed open the door. His eyes lit up.

"Oh boy, cookies!" he exclaimed, pulling the box and beginning to chow down. Unknown to him, two Pokémon were slipping into the room silently. One was a Darkrai, the other a Dusknoir. The Darkrai tapped Swinub on the back. Swinub stiffened and slowly, he turned around. His eyes bulged.

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled. The Dusknoir laughed and reached for him. Lunging forward, Swinub bit him.

"Ow!" yelled the Ghost, pulling his hand back. Growling, Swinub launched himself at the Gripper Pokémon, slamming his head into its stomach.

"Calm down, fool!" hissed the Darkrai, trying to grab Swinub. Swinub dodged, picked up one of Mewtwo's forks, and tossed it at Darkrai. The Pokémon quickly dodged.

Swinub dodged Darkrai and grabbed a pan, and began to repeatedly beat down Dusknoir with it.

"Get him off!" screeched Dusknoir.

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND THIS AND THAT!"

Darkrai grabbed a rolling pin and bonked Swinub on the head. The little pig wobbled back and forth before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Little whelp," muttered Dusknoir.

"It's no matter," said Darkrai. "Come…let's take care of the others."

**000**

Weavile and Clefairy were still in the restroom, huddling in fear.

"I don't want to go out there, but I don't want to stay here, either," mumbled Clefairy.

"To think it would end like this," grumbled Weavile, more annoyed than scared. "But hey, if we survive, wanna have a truce?"

"No," said Clefairy coldly. "I still don't like you, or your gang."

"Really? I mean, I know most people hate me, but Charmeleon and Kadabra aren't such bad guys," said Weavile, shrugging.

Clefairy blinked. "Wait, Kadabra? He's in your alliance?"

"Yep," said Weavile. "Why?"

"Why are you working with him?" asked Clefairy. "After what he's done?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" asked Clefairy incredulously.

"No, I don't know…what are you talking about?"

"Kadabra was the leader of Lopunny and Primeape's alliance."

Weavile stared at her, her expression puzzled. "What? What are you saying?"

"Kadabra was the leader of Team Virus, which was a team of him, Lopunny, and Primeape," said Clefairy, remembering the night a long time ago.

"But…wait…Bronzong was the leader of that alliance!"

"No he wasn't," said Clefairy, shaking her head. "He was never a part of it. I'm guessing Kadabra just fooled you, and is allying with you to cover his tracks. He's pretty clever, huh?"

Weavile was flabbergasted. "You mean…he's been going for me, all along…and he was…with Lopunny?"

"Yup."

Weavile's eyes went from shocked, to angry, to enraged.

"WHY THAT LITTLE- KADABRA, YOU BASTARD!"

"Thought you might want to know the truth, in case we don't make it," said Clefairy, her voice still quite calm after Weavile's scream.

"I agree," said a voice from behind that sent chills up Clefairy's spine. Both girls froze and turned around to see Darkrai lunging at them.

Two loud screams pierced the silence of the island.

**000**

"Clefairy and Weavile," muttered Scizor. She crossed off their names from the check list. So far, Lileep, Mawile, Clefairy, and Weavile were marked. Swinub and Houndoom had question marks next to their names.

"This is bad," said Cacturne, tilting his hat down. Gengar murmured in agreement.

Bellsprout sat, quivering, terrified. He was twitching all over.

"Bellsprout?" asked Gengar kindly. "You hangin' in there, buddy?" He knew the loss of his friend and girlfriend had really crushed the Flower Pokémon. Still twitching, Bellsprout shook his head.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Gengar, concerned. Bellsprout was still jittery.

"Why are we just here…d-doing nothing?" whispered Bellsprout.

"We can't do anything right now," said Cacturne.

"B-but…we're all going to DIE!" yelled Bellsprout loudly.

"No we won't," said Gardevoir. "We'll be fine. Sitting here is our best option."

"NO NO NO!" screamed Bellsprout, rubbing his head with his leaves. "I can't take this! We're being killed off one by one, and we're doing nothing to stop it! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

With another scream, he leapt to his feet and ran off into the forest.

"NO!" yelled Cacturne, eyes flashing.

Instantly, Scizor was on her feet. "I'll go get him!"

Kadabra got to his feet as well. "So will I." He figured that if he acted heroic, the campers might see him as a good person and avoid voting him off.

"Let's go!" said Scizor, dashing off in pursuit of Bellsprout. Kadabra followed her, using his telekinesis to sense nearby people…or things.

**000**

"Well, it's down to us four," said Gardevoir sadly.

"And Charmeleon," added Gengar.

"Is he still guarding?" questioned Gardevoir.

"I offered to take over, but he said his light from his tail was our best bet," answered Gengar.

"Oh…that's kind of him," said Gardevoir thoughtfully.

"I honestly think Charmeleon is not a bad dude," said Gengar. "I think that if he hadn't decided to join with Weavile, he would've been one of the friendliest and coolest dudes on the island."

"Such potential- he's a strong competitor, but he's Weavile's puppet," said Cacturne.

**000**

Charmeleon sat staring out at the water, holding his fiery tail up.

"C'mon," he muttered. "I wanna get off this island."

He continued to wait. Eventually, Bellsprout's scream was heard. Charmeleon stiffened.

"That's Bellsprout! What's going on?"

He whirled around to run back to the campfire, but froze in shock. There, at the other end of the dock, was the Dusknoir.

"Greetings," he whispered. Charmeleon's eyes widened in fear.

"And now we'll add another to our list," said the Dusknoir, gradually floating closer. Charmeleon took a step back, but instantly regretted it as he almost fell off of the pier.

"Oh –CENSOR-," he said, looking down at the dark water. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

The Dusknoir gradually came closer, raising a hand to grab Charmeleon. Charmeleon looked wildly between the Dusknoir and the water.

"Death or water?" he said aloud, panicking. Eyes hardening, he turned and let out a blast of fire at the Dusknoir. Dusknoir was knocked backwards, flailing his arms wildly. Charmeleon ran past him. He had to warn the others. But Dusknoir grabbed his tail and pulled him back. Charmeleon turned, ready to burn him again.

"Ah ah ah," said Dusknoir, shaking his head. He pointed down. "We don't want an accident if I drop you, do we?"

Charmeleon looked down in horror to see the ocean below him.

The Dusknoir let out a cackle of triumph as he lowered Charmeleon towards the water.

**000**

Banette, Cacturne, and Gardevoir were all sitting together. Gengar had gone to check on Charmeleon.

"Houndoom, Scizor, Kadabra, and Bellsprout haven't come back," said Gardevoir quietly.

"We haven't heard anything from any of them, but I doubt Kadabra and Scizor are gone," said Banette optimistically. "I mean, they're together…and Kadabra can use telekinesis to sense if anything's nearby."

"I'm more worried about Houndoom," said Cacturne. "He went off alone to look for Swinub, and HE still hasn't come back."

Gengar floated up to the others. "Guys, guys!"

"What is it?" asked Gardevoir, noticing Gengar's panicked expression.

"I went down to the dock to take over from Charmeleon, but…Charmeleon's gone!"

"What?" exclaimed Banette. "No way! Did he get on a boat and ditch us?"

"He wouldn't do that…would he?" asked Gardevoir.

"It's more likely that he's been taken…knowing the ghosts, all they had to do was knock him in the water," said Cacturne darkly. "Another one's gone..."

**000**

Houndoom was looking around the kitchen, disgusted. "Ugh…this is gross…"

Sighing, he looked at the bag of cookies. Only half of them were eaten…that probably meant that Swinub had been taken out as he was eating them.

"Poor guy," whispered Houndoom, frowning. "Well, I'd better get back to the others and break the bad news."

**000**

Scizor and Kadabra were tearing through the forest, keeping their eyes (and in Kadabra's case, senses) open for any spirits.

"Hold on!" said Kadabra, his voice ragged from panting. "I sense someone nearby."

"Well?" asked Scizor, keeping her voice down. "Who is it?"

"I think it's living…so…Bellsprout…," said Kadabra.

They moved through more bushes until they finally found Bellsprout, huddling by a tree, scared out of his wits.

"Bellsprout," whispered Scizor. "It's okay, buddy. We're all okay."

Bellsprout was looking past her, not at her. "No we're not…," he whispered, looking panicked (well, more panicked than usual). "Th-they're here!"

"What?" asked Kadabra sharply. "Who do you mean?"

But the question was answered as he sensed two more people entering the clearing. Kadabra's eyes widened in horror as two more ghosts entered the clearing. But something was odd.

The Darkrai laughed evilly. "Time to die…," he crooned.

Kadabra's eyes widened with panic.

"What do we do?" asked Scizor in fear. Kadabra focused his mind and pushed Scizor towards the Darkrai. Without another word, he ran away from the clearing.

"YOU TRAITOR!" yelled Scizor as the Darkrai grabbed hold of her. "Coward! Get off me!"

"It's too late for that," hissed the Darkrai, grabbing a motionless Bellsprout.

**000**

Kadabra was racing through the forest, not looking back. Sure, he was a bit sad to sacrifice Scizor to the monsters, but better her than him.

He continued to run until he slammed into something. Kadabra fell down, shaking his head. He gulped as a Dusknoir floated above him.

"Tut tut…sacrificing your comrades?" asked the ghost mockingly. "That was rather selfish of you…"

"Not selfish," argued Kadabra. "Just something I needed to do to survive."

"Right…," rasped the ghost. "You just don't want to admit that you're a coward, do you?"

Kadabra stiffened, then glared. "I am NOT a coward."

"You just don't want to admit it," repeated Dusknoir. "You always think you're the smartest of the gang…you think you're better than them all. But everyone has a weakness…and cowardice is yours."

"NO!" shouted Kadabra. "I'm not a coward! I'M NOT A COWARD!"

But he was silenced as Dusknoir lunged towards him.

**000**

Houndoom was scampering back to the others when he heard Kadabra yell out. Pausing, he thought for a moment; leave Kadabra behind to a gruesome fair and safe himself…or help out the psychic?

Houndoom grit his teeth. Disobey Cacturne…or safe a life?

Shaking his head, he ran in the direction of Kadabra's shouts. Eventually, he almost tripped over Kadabra's unconscious form.

"Oh man!" the dog said, nudging Kadabra with his nose. "This is bad…this is REALLY bad…"

"For you, that is," whispered the Darkrai into his ear. Houndoom let out a bark and bounded away, but the Darkrai gave chase and steadily gained on him.

"I've got to warn the others!" muttered Houndoom, putting on an extra burst of speed. But still, he wasn't fast enough. Darkrai managed to grab his tail.

"Shoot!" said Houndoom, struggling to break free. "I'm not done yet, ya stupid thing!"

Houndoom let out a loud warning howl.

"EVERYONE! STAY TOGETHER!" he screamed. But after that, Darkrai pulled him in, and everything went dark.

**000**

The remaining four campers were sitting there, when Houndoom's last howl echoed across the island.

"Crap…I think we're the final four, guys," said Gengar, twitching.

"Are you okay?" asked Banette, looking at Gengar. The normally cocky Pokémon was shivering.

"Well, one, I'm scared shitless…and two…I have to pee…really bad."

"Use a bush," said Banette.

"Well…not only that, but I want to rescue Houndoom."

"He's gone, dude," said Banette.

"No he isn't!" insisted Gengar. "I'm going to go find him!"

"No, you can't!" said Banette.

"I'm not leaving my friend behind!"

Banette frowned. "I'll go with you but…we have to make sure we don't get separated."

"We'll tie ourselves together," said Gengar quietly, so Cacturne and Gardevoir didn't hear. "I've got rope…I raided the supplies shed."

"Okay…tie our arms together," instructed Banette. "After that…we'll leave quietly."

Soon, it was done, and Banette and Gengar walked off. Gardevoir had been asleep, and Cacturne had been keeping watch. Soon, Cacturne returned.

"What the…Gardevoir, wake up!" he said sharply. Gardevoir rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Banette and Gengar are gone!"

Gardevoir gasped. "They were taken out, too?"

"Maybe it happened while you were asleep…but why would they leave you behind?"

"I don't…Cacturne, what's that?" asked Gardevoir, pointing to some rope. Cacturne found a knife beside it and understood.

"They've tied themselves together. They probably went to go find Houndoom and the others…idiots!"

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"No."

**000**

Gengar and Banette wandered through the woods.

"Houndoom?" Gengar called. "Are you there?"

"Scizor? Bellsprout?" whispered Banette. "Damn…they really ARE all gone."

"Great," grumbled Gengar. "Well, we'd better head back, right Banette?"

He made to walk back, but he was being held back by something. "Banette, move," he said. "We're still tied, remember?"

He turned around only to look into the eyes of Darkrai, holding the other end of a severed rope.

"Not quite," he said, laughing coldly. Gengar stiffened. Dusknoir was holding an unconscious Banette.

"Time to die."

**000**

Gardevoir and Cacturne sat on opposite sides of the fire pit. Gardevoir opened her mouth, then shut it. Cacturne didn't seem to want to talk. But Gardevoir wasn't about to give up.

"Cacturne, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked, not looking at her.

"About the incident that happened between us."

"There's nothing that needs to be discussed."

"Would you just let me explain?" Gardevoir's voice became desperate.

"You already did. To Weavile," he responded icily. Gardevoir flinched.

"Will you just-"

Cacturne signaled for her to be quiet.

"What?" she whispered. Cacturne sighed.

"Start running."

"What?" asked Gardevoir. "What do you mean?"

"They're here…I hear them…run!"

"But what about you?"

Cacturne pulled out the chainsaw he won from the treasure hunt. "I came here prepared," he said simply, turning it on. "Now go!"

"But I-"

"GO!"

Gardevoir ran off, while Cacturne faced the Dusknoir and the Darkrai emerging from the bushes.

"Come on," threatened Cacturne. He waved the chainsaw threateningly. "Bring it."

Dusknoir lunged forward, but narrowly avoided being hit by Cacturne's chainsaw.

"Watch it with that thing!" growled Dusknoir.

"You're a ghost, you can't be hurt by it," hissed Cacturne in response, leaping for him. Dusknoir caught his arm and knocked the chainsaw aside.

"How's that?" questioned the Ghost, laughing chillingly. Cacturne paused before punching the ghost in the face.

"How's THAT?" asked Cacturne, kicking Dusknoir away.

Darkrai floated towards him, but Cacturne began to pummel him. He was pulled off of the Dark type by Dusknoir, but Cacturne grabbed him and stabbed him with his spike. The spike tore through the ghost…wait what? Cacturne was astonished as the Dusknoir's skin peeled. Inside, a familiar purple Pokémon was glaring at him.

"Mewtwo?" asked Cacturne, before the Darkrai bonked him on the head.

"Well, that's the last one," said the Darkrai, wriggling around. Finally, he grew still, and out of the Darkrai, Mew emerged.

Mewtwo struggled to get out of his Dusknoir costume. "Well, well, I didn't think Gardevoir would win."

Cacturne struggled to his feet. "Mew? What's going on?"

"All will be explained in the mess hall," explained Mew. He pulled out his microphone. "ATTENTION CAMPERS! THE CHALLENGE IS OVER! GARDEVOIR, YOU HAVE WON! EVERYONE GO BACK TO THE MESS HALL!"

**000**

"So it WAS a challenge all along," exclaimed Gardevoir. After returning to the cafeteria, Mew had given her invincibility.

"Yup!" said a cheerful Mew.

"Told you so," said Kadabra smugly.

"Oh shut it," growled Weavile. "You got out, too!"

"But…it seemed so real! How did you guys float like ghosts?" asked Lileep.

"We have telekinesis to make ourselves float," explained Mewtwo.

"How did you float through the walls?" asked Weavile, remembering the ghosts coming through the wall behind her and Clefairy.

"That was easy," admitted Mew. "You didn't actually go in the bathroom. You were in the shack from the fear challenge. Mewtwo made it look like a bathroom, and he created the illusion so you believed you were caught."

"But…but…the blood!" said Clefairy. "It was real blood! Explain that!"

"After Zubat was injured and bleeding, we asked if we could use his bloody for later challenges," explained Mew. "He let us…although most of it was water with red food coloring…we just added a drop of blood to each splatter, making each splatter taste like real blood."

"Well played," admitted Kadabra.

"Well, anyways, now it's time for the elimination ceremony!" said Mew, laughing.

"You mean after all of that, we STILL have to pick someone to go home?" asked Clefairy incredulously.

"Yep! So meet me at the campfire in ten minutes!"

"Is there another twist?" asked Charmeleon suspiciously.

"No twists," promised Mew. "You'd better go vote!"

**000**

"**It's time," growled Weavile.**

**000**

**Clefairy smirked. "I'm pretty clever. I mean, now that Weavile knows Kadabra's true nature, she HATES him…but he's a strong competitor…she'll be going all out to eliminate him. I think I can get the other first evolutions to vote him out as well."**

**000**

"**Time to get rid of Weavile," said Gengar with a cackle.**

**000**

"**I can't believe that jerk!" said Scizor hotly. "They should've never double crossed me!"**

**000**

"**Hopefully, Weavile will be going home," said Cacturne.**

**000**

**Kadabra smiled mysteriously. "Weavile told me to vote for Bellsprout, to try and take out the last couple, but I'm actually voting for her…she'll never see it coming."**

**000**

"Fifteen campers are still on this island," said Mew aloud thoughtfully. "But which ones are going to still have a chance at the million?"

"And Poffins!" added Swinub.

"And Poffins," agreed Mew with a smile. "Time to find out! Gardevoir, you're up first!"

Gardevoir smiled and took her Pokeblock.

"Swinub."

"Yippee!"

"Banette."

"That's right!"

"Scizor."

"Obviously.

"Cacturne."

"Thanks."

Ten contestants were left. A third had gotten their Pokeblocks.

"…Lileep."

"Oh yes!"

"Mawile."

"Yeah!"

"Clefairy."

"Woo!"

"Gengar."

"Heh…I knew it."

"And…Charmeleon."

"Nice!"

Weavile, Kadabra, Bellsprout, Houndoom, and Oddish were left.

"Oddish."

"Sweet!"

"Houndoom."

"Call me out first next time."

"And…Bellsprout."

"G-golly, yes!"

Kadabra frowned. It was down to him and Weavile. Weavile gave him an emotionless look. Kadabra gave her a smile and a wave. Weavile let out a gasp.

"The last Pokeblock goes to…"

Kadabra's eyes darkened and his smile grew more sinister. Weavile clenched a fist.

"WEAVILE!"

"What?" asked Kadabra, shock all over his face. "Me? ME?"

"That's RIGHT!" screamed Weavile, catching her Pokeblock.

"You all voted for ME over HER?" asked Kadabra.

"Sorry, Kadabra…you're just too smart," said Clefairy.

"And you're a spineless little traitor," added Scizor angrily.

"And guess what I've found out?" asked Weavile, threateningly glaring at Kadabra. "I found out your little secret Kadabra."

Kadabra was stunned. "What?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" screamed Weavile. "I found out that YOU were the leader of Lopunny's alliance! Clefairy told me everything!"

"Why that little…," growled Kadabra.

"Well, Kadabra," said Mew, obviously enjoying the tension. "It's time for you to go."

"I can't believe this!" spat Kadabra. "How could my plan fail?"

"Maybe you should be less egotistical," offered Scizor. "You're a bit too full of yourself Kadabra…and you're also a coward."

Kadabra gave her a scathing look, before walking off to his Wailord, fuming.

**000**

"**This is insane," said Kadabra, clutching a bent spoon in his hand. "Idiocy! Blasphemy! Absurdity!"**

"**They voted ME off before Weavile? The only reason why I could believe this is because I'm a threat…and because Weavile turned against me…that…that little piece of SCUM!"**

"**If I had to pick anyone to win…I would say Cacturne," admitted Kadabra. "He's smart…not as smart as me, but smart. Charmeleon would also be a good choice…but he needs to break free of Weavile's control."**

"**Well, I suppose that's it," admitted Kadabra. But then his gaze darkened. "But this won't be the end of me. One day, I'll go all the way to the top."**

**000**

Weavile was laughing triumphantly, an annoyed Charmeleon sitting next to her.

"That'll teach him to try and trick me!" she said, smirking.

"Uh, hello?" said Charmeleon, folding his arms. "He DID trick you. Clefairy just told you so you'd get rid of him."

"Details, details," said Weavile, waving a hand. "Why would Clefairy do something good for me?"

"Because you had the smartest guy on the island working for you," drawled Charmeleon. "Someone who was a huge threat. After he would've taken you out, he would've gotten a lot further. And don't you understand? Our power is a lot weaker now. One of us could go at anytime."

Weavile frowned. "No…we'll go all the way to the top."

"What's your plan?" asked Charmeleon.

"Just trust me."

**000**

"**Just trust her?" asked Charmeleon, giving the camera a skeptical look. "I was more comfortable with Kadabra making the shots. Why the hell did I ever follow Weavile? I don't even like her anymore!"**

**000**

"**I must admit, losing Kadabra was a bit of a heavy blow; he was a master strategist," said Weavile. "But with a player like Charmeleon on my side, what could go wrong? He won't leave me- he doesn't have the guts, and besides, no one will take him."**

**000**

"I can't believe your plan worked," said Mawile, shaking her head.

"Well, I figured that if it was a challenge, I'd make a plan that would get Weavile gone," admitted Clefairy. "Besides, they had been doing WAY too good…I figured that someone smart must've been helping them. I mean, they got rid of Gabite, Mismagius, and Kabutops, three strong competitors, and two that were in relationships."

"Well he's gone now," said Swinub. "We've gotten one obstacle out of the way!"

"Yes, well, the only other person I want out of the game is Weavile," said Clefairy.

"What about Charmeleon?" asked Mawile.

"I don't know," said Clefairy, shrugging. "I can't really tell if I like him or not. He seems okay, but he works with Weavile, so…"

"That's just gotta suck," muttered Swinub.

**000**

Cacturne was sitting on the steps of his cabin, watching the stars. He heard footsteps coming up to him. He didn't look.

"Hey," said Gardevoir, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Hello," said Cacturne, giving her a glance.

"Look can we…talk?" asked Gardevoir.

"I said we had nothing to talk about," said Cacturne. For some reason, that one little comment set Gardevoir off.

"Damnit, Cacturne!" she said, glaring at him. "Stop being so stubborn and just let me talk to you!"

"I've heard everything I've need to," he said firmly, glaring at her.

"Cacturne, you don't understand! I understand you and the way you feel! But you have to understand me!"

Cacturne laughed, but unlike his chuckle, this was cold and mocking.

"You don't know a thing about me," he said, still laughing. "Stop acting like you do!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gardevoir, folding her arms.

"Oh please…you act like this is the first time I've been played or used," said Cacturne, rolling his eyes. He chuckled coldly. "Let's see…I've been used to help others win contests, help people cheat on tests, take the blame for others, lie for others, and most often, to make boyfriends and ex-boyfriends jealous."

Gardevoir covered her mouth with a hand. "I didn't know-"

"No. You didn't. But I'm used to it," growled Cacturne, struggling to keep his voice level. "But at least no one ever tried to make me jealous of anyone. Not that anyone would actually WANT to go out with me."

"What's with the inferiority complex?" asked Gardevoir, shocked.

"It's not an inferiority complex," said Cacturne, his voice starting to rise. "Damnit, Gardevoir, just LOOK AT ME!"

He raised his spiky arms. "I can't ever hug someone that I care about, because I'll hurt them if I do!"

He pointed to his mouth. "I can't ever KISS someone because my mouth is just a bunch of holes!"

He waved his arms in a huge arc. "Oh, and let's not ignore the fact that my kind are best known for stalking a lost traveler until they can't move!"

"On top of that, when I tried to be civil and get away from my darker side, I was simply ridiculed, by both my friends and other Pokémon."

"And let's not forget the most important detail," said Cacturne wretchedly. "I'm UGLY."

"That's enough," yelled Gardevoir, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

If Cacturne was one of those lovey-dovey types, he probably would've considered himself the luckiest guy in the world. But he wasn't that easy.

"Let go of me, idiot, do you WANT your skin punctured?" he asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was enjoying this.

"Cacturne…you really need to think higher of yourself," said Gardevoir, still hugging him.

"Gardevoir, I'm serious, let go!" said Cacturne, his voice almost desperate. His eyes slightly widened to see that her arms had some scratches on them. "You're getting hurt."

"You need to look at the positives. You're a great leader. You've got a kind heart. You were willing to risk your life to save me even when you hated me. You've made a ton of friends here, and almost everyone on this island respects you."

Cacturne still tried to pull away. "Will you just let go before you get scratched even more badly? I-I don't want you to get hurt."

"And you're not ugly," continued Gardevoir. "Not at all. Not to me."

Cacturne stopped struggling. Smiling, Gardevoir gave him a peck on the forehead. If he was anyone else, he'd be blushing. But Cacturne was Cacturne, and Cacturne did not blush.

"Am I forgiven," she asked, smiling at him. Cacturne chuckled.

"You're forgiven," he said, giving her a small smile. Gardevoir's eyes widened.

"Hey! I got you to smile!"

Cacturne's smile evaporated instantly. "No…no I didn't!"

"Yes I did!" she said triumphantly. "It really IS a nice smile, too!"

Cacturne tilted his hat down in embarrassment. But his smile had returned.

**000**

Banette let out a loud cackle from the bushes. Scizor was next to him, and they both had binoculars.

"Told ya it would work!" he said, grinning at Scizor. Scoffing, Scizor handed him five dollars.

**000**

And we are done! Yay!

Well, finally, Kadabra went home. I don't think many people saw that coming. Sad thing was that he was SO CLOSE to getting rid of Weavile…but he got more votes because:

Clefairy, Bellsprout, Lileep, Mawile, Oddish, Swinub- Kadabra

Scizor- Kadabra (because he pushed her towards the ghosts to save himself)

Weavile- Kadabra (because Weavile found out who he really was)

Cacturne, Banette, Houndoom, Gardevoir, Gengar, Kadabra- Weavile

Charmeleon- Unknown (ohohoho!)

I'm kind of sad to see Kadabra go, but it was his time. He became a rather sinister character by the end. I mean, back when Gliscor got out, Kadabra had morals…but he's grown colder and crueler as the game has gone on. Another thing I liked about this chapter was how Kadabra was revealed to be a coward (I got this idea from Abras teleporting away from every encounter they get in). That's his biggest weakness- Kadabra likes to get others to do his dirty work because he's too much of a coward to do it himself.

And wow…Cacturne and Gardevoir? I actually support that pairing in general because honestly? It's hilarious as hell. XD Tall, pretty Gardevoir with short, antisocial, creepy Cacturne. Because honestly, the way it'll work:

Gardevoir: HIIIIIII CACTURNE!~3

Cacturne: Ugh… -hangs head-

Banette: -cackles-

And only two couples that I plan to actually get together before this story is over. MUAHAHAHA!

But anyways…time for the next episode segment

Next Episode: NO IDEA! :D

Kadabra: I would like to take the time to ask for you avid readers out there to review this epic tale…for my sake. Because I'm a genius-

Scizor: With an ego.


	23. Episode 23: Trivia with a Twist!

I HAVE RETURNED…WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TOTAL POKÉMON ISLAND! And once again, there shall be a strange elimination! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Note: This is a quiz challenge. I'm not going to write who was buzzing in every time they do. So for the most part, just imagine everyone buzzing in before they answer.

**000**

"I still can't believe that Kadabra was eliminated instead of Weavile," said Gardevoir, shaking her head angrily. "We were SO close!"

"Well, you know…Kadabra WAS a huge threat," said Banette. "I mean, I think it's better that we've gotten rid of him now…now he can't keep causing trouble."

"That's true…that sneaky psychic caused almost half of the eliminations so far," said Gardevoir darkly.

"He has?" asked Banette, shocked. "Like who?"

"He caused the eliminations of Gabite, Gliscor, and Pidgeotto indirectly. Then…Primeape and Lopunny were eliminated because they were working with him and he got them on Weavile's bad side. Then he also got Mismagius out because they decided to go for couples to break them up and make them weaker. He also managed to get Bronzong and Kabutops out as well during the baseball challenge. And then he helped get Rhydon and Wooper eliminated by voting with and against Weavile. Each time they got out, it was only by one vote, Mew said. So that's ten people, and twenty people have been eliminated so far."

"Dang," said Banette. "Wait, how'd you find all this out?"

"Weavile thinks I'm her friend, remember?" asked Gardevoir. "She tells me all of her schemes now. She bounces ideas off of me."

"Who is she after now?" asked Banette.

"Houndoom again," answered the Embrace Pokémon. "As well as Bellsprout or Lileep. She wants to break up the last couple."

"What about you and Cacturne?"

"She doesn't know about us. She still thinks I'm using him."

"She's still trying to break up couples, though?" asked Banette, shaking his head. "Wow. He may be eliminated, but Kadabra's spirit lives on through Weavile."

"Yes…thankfully, she's not as smart as Kadabra, though," said Gardevoir.

**000**

"**I like hanging out with Gardevoir," said Banette. "Like friends, not like dating. I sort of miss the old alliance…Team Storm was strong. I mean, after it was disbanded, Kabutops was out really quick. I wonder if we could get Gardevoir in the Dark-Ghost Alliance. Even though she's psychic."**

**000**

"**Banette seemed a little edgy," said Gardevoir. "Is he hiding something?"**

**000**

Lileep and Bellsprout were doing a puzzle, when Oddish walked in.

"Uh, guys?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Lileep, curious.

"Uh…when a girl acts mean to you, but you hear her talking about how cute you are behind your back, does that mean she likes you?"

"Who are we talking about?" asked Lileep.

"Clefairy," said Oddish, a confused expression on his face. "I mean, like…half the time she acts like she totally hates my guts, but then she can be flirty with me. And when I'm not there, Mawile says she's always daydreaming about me."

"That usually means someone likes you," said Lileep matter-of-factly.

"D-do you like her?" asked Bellsprout.

"Well, I guess she's pretty…and I guess she's got a pretty good personality, even if she's bossy. I never planned to get involved in a relationship on this show, though."

"Why's that?" asked Bellsprout.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be staying in the game long enough," said Oddish, laughing.

"Well, you made it to the merge…and no one dislikes you," said Lileep. "You'll probably get far."

**000**

"I dislike Oddish," muttered Weavile. "Let's go for him."

"Okay, you've officially changed your mind four times," growled Charmeleon. "First Houndoom, then Bellsprout, then Mawile, and now Oddish? MAKE UP YOUR MIND, WOMAN!"

"SHUT UP!" she hissed. "I'll figure it out. JUST YOU WAIT."

**000**

"**Just wait? JUST WAIT?" asked Charmeleon incredulously. "She's been paranoid ever since Kadabra left. I can't take much more of this! Come on, Mew- get her automatically eliminated, please! I will give you a thousand bucks if I win!"**

**000**

**Oddish frowned. "I like Clefairy and all, and I suppose I could be attracted to her, but she's a bit bossy and mean. Plus, I don't want to date someone who likes me one minute and hates me in the next. It's a little too weird for my tastes. But maybe I'm just demanding."**

**000**

"CAMPERS!" shouted Mew into his megaphone. "COME TO THE BASEBALL DIAMOND, NOW!"

"Not another baseball game," hissed Houndoom.

"Be happy, Houndoom!" yelled Mew. "It is NOT another baseball game! We have an easy challenge this time- it requires no physical effort at ALL."

"There's gotta be a catch," growled Scizor, putting down a magazine. "But let's find out what torment we'll be going through today."

**000**

It wasn't as bad as they thought, though. When they arrived at the baseball diamond, they found a large stage. On the stage were fourteen podiums, as well as a fifteenth that looked fancier than the rest. Expectedly, Mew was sitting here.

"Welcome, campers, to Total Pokémon Trivia!" announced Mew.

"Ah…so it's a game show challenge," said Cacturne.

"That's right. Let me explain the rules. All fourteen of you, sit in your podiums."

As they all sat down, Mew told them to test all of the buzzers that were on the podiums. When Banette's didn't work, Mew angrily told Mewtwo that he couldn't keep sabotaging Banette in the challenges. Mewtwo grudgingly fixed Banette's buzzer.

"Okay, so there are two parts of this quiz show," said Mew. "The first part has thirty questions that need to be answered, and the second part has fifteenI'll explain the second part later. All you have to do is buzz in and answer a question. If two people buzz at almost the same time, a light will shine down on the person who gets the question. It's as easy as that. Each time you get a question right, you get a point."

"That's it?" asked Scizor suspiciously.

"That's it for part one," said Mew. "I tried to plan a relaxing challenge so you could chill out after the horror challenge."

"Okay; Mew is acting like he wants to help us," muttered Gengar to Banette. "Something is really fishy here."

Banette nodded in agreement.

"Does the one with the most points get immunity?" asked Gardevoir.

"All will be explained at part two," said Mew. "Now, let's get this show on the road!"

"Question one! How many contestants came to participate in Total Pokémon Island?"

Cacturne buzzed in. "Thirty four, two of each type."

"Correct! Cacturne gets a point. Next question! Who was the first person eliminated from the Killer Kyogre team?"

Mawile buzzed in. "Pidgeotto!"

"Wrong!"

Gengar slammed down his button. "Gliscor, duh!"

"CORRECT!"

"Damn," muttered Mawile.

"What was the tenth challenge?"

Clefairy pressed her button. "Dancing Challenge. Ninetales was eliminated."

"Correct! Question four! What challenge was Primeape eliminated in?"

Charmeleon answered. "The eating challenge."

"That's right! Who won Total Pokémon Idol?"

Gardevoir pressed her button. "Yours truly."

"That's right! So Cacturne, Gardevoir, Charmeleon, Clefairy, and Gengar all have a point. Now the questions get harder!"

"Those were the easy ones?" asked Gardevoir.

"Wait till we get to part two! Question six! How many ghost types have appeared on this island?"

Scizor buzzed in. "Three. Mismagius, Gengar, and Banette."

"WRONG!"

Swinub was next. "Four, because a Dusknoir was on the island in the last challenge!"

"CORRECT! While it was only Mewtwo in a costume, a Dusknoir was still seen on the island."

"That makes sense," admitted Scizor.

"Question seven! Which couple officially got together first?"

"Pidgeotto and Gliscor," said Houndoom, pressing his button.

"No!"

"It was Lileep and Bellsprout, as Pidgeotto and Gliscor weren't official," said Cacturne.

"Correct! How many members of the Great Groudons were eliminated before the merge?"

"Ten," said Weavile promptly, after buzzing in.

"Yup! What was Hitmonlee's fear?"

"Hospitals," rasped Charmeleon.

"That's right! Question ten! What was the name of the Mr. Mime clown that we hired!"

"Cackles?" asked Gardevoir. Banette pressed his button.

"Chuckles."

"He's right!" said Mew. "That's ten down. This is getting fun."

"Who shot his own teammate in the shooting challenge?"

"Wooper," said Cacturne.

"Correct. What song did Swinub sing during Total Pokémon Idol?"

"Oh…the Rickroll song!" shouted Gengar.

"I need a proper name," said Mew. Gengar swore. He couldn't remember.

"Never gonna give you up," said Lileep, tapping her button.

"Ah, damn," said Gengar, chuckling. He was sort of having fun.

"How many people didn't jump in the first challenge?"

"Well…some of us fell in, does that count?" asked Gengar, nodding to Houndoom.

"No…how many people stayed at the top of the cliff?"

"Six. Two Kyogres, and four Groudons," Cacturne said.

"Yes! Wow, Cacturne, you're doing really good."

"I try."

"Who got together during the Hide and Go Seek challenge?"

"Kabutops and me," said Scizor, slamming her arm on the buzzer.

"Mmhmm…still can't believe it. Anyways, question fifteen! We're hitting the halfway mark! Who were the last two people in the Dodgeball challenge?"

"Bronzong and Shinx," answered Oddish.

"Good! We are at the halfway point. Oddish, Gardevoir, Banette, Scizor, Lileep, Swinub, Clefairy, Weavile, and Gengar, you all have one point. Charmeleon, you've got two. Cacturne, you've got four."

Cacturne shrugged. The only reason that he hadn't answered all of them was because he wasn't as quick as the others.

**000**

"**Thank goodness that Kadabra was eliminated in the last challenge," said Cacturne. "If he was still here, he would've beaten me out in reflexes AND he'd have the brains to answer all of these questions. But now that he's gone, I think I can safely assume that I'm the smartest one on the island."**

**000**

"**Damn that Cacturne," hissed Weavile. She took a deep breath. "No, Weavile, don't get him eliminated…you can use him…you can use him. Remember what Gardevoir said."**

**000**

"Onto question sixteen! Now we're going to get a wee bit harder. How many campers made it to the merge?"

"Seventeen," said Gardevoir, pressing her button.

"Indeed! What was Shinx's fear?"

"Clowns!" said Swinub.

"What did Mismagius sing in the Total Pokémon Idol challenge?"

"Uh…uh," said Lileep, thinking carefully after she pressed the button.

"Well, you obviously don't know," drawled Mewtwo sarcastically. "NEXT!"

"She didn't sing anything- Weavile apparently found her knocked out," growled Banette.

"There we go! It was a trick question! Moving on! Name the top three people on the Hot Guys list."

"Gengar was first, then me, and then Banette," said Charmeleon, grinning.

"That's right! Question number twenty! What color key had the elimination in the treasure hunting challenge?"

"Oh, uh…dark blue!" said Mawile. Mew shook his head.

"No…it was p-pink," said Bellsprout.

"That's right! Next: what did Gardevoir win in that challenge?"

"A bikini," the Psychic muttered crossly, after pressing her button.

"That's right, Gardevoir! Although I haven't seen you wear it!"

"YOU haven't seen it," said Cacturne, chuckling. Gardevoir smirked at him.

"What band do I hate?"

"The Spice Girls," answered Banette.

"Yes! Who won the talent show, and with what talent?"

"The bastard Kadabra and Lopunny, with a magic show," said Weavile.

"Another point for you, Weavile! Next question; how many parts of the crazy race were there?"

"Seven," said Cacturne.

"Can you name them all? That's the next question."

Cacturne couldn't buzz in, as he had stopped at the wall and couldn't remember.

"Tires, rope climbing, running around the island, climbing the mountain, sledding down the mountain, parachuting into a lake, and then swimming to the f-finish line," said Bellsprout.

"Yep! Who left in the episode before the merge?"

"Mismagius," answered Scizor.

"Right! So…we are twenty-seven! Who was the last person who had to face their fear?"

"Lapras and Kadabra, because they were fighting zombies until the morning," said Gardevoir.

"Nope!"

"Me," grunted Houndoom. "I had to go after everyone else."

"Correct-a-mundo!"

"Who was eliminated second?"

"Diglett," said Charmeleon.

"Twenty-nine! How many sculptures were made during the Talent Show?"

"Two!" said Scizor.

"WRONG!"

"Three," said Cacturne. "Scizor, Kabutops, and Weavile all made one."

"Crap, I forgot Kabutops," muttered Scizor.

"And the last question of Part one! How many campers have left the competition horribly injured?"

"What do you mean campers?" asked Lileep. "Only Zubat left injured."

"Actually, so did Wooper," muttered Oddish, buzzing in.

"THERE WE GO! MEWTWO, PRESENT US WITH STANDINGS!"

Mewtwo wheeled in a board. The current standings were:

Cacturne- 6 points

Charmeleon- 4 points

Gardevoir- 3 points

Banette- 3 points

Swinub- 2 points

Weavile- 2 points

Bellsprout- 2 points

Oddish- 2 points

Scizor- 2 points

Houndoom- 1 point

Gengar- 1 point

Lileep- 1 point

Clefairy- 1 points

Mawile- 0 points

"Moving on!" said Mew, loudly. "It's time for part two! This is where it gets interesting!"

"Interesting?" asked Banette. "That usually means it's bad."

"Listen you!" began Mewtwo, but Banette interrupted him.

"SERIOUSLY. STOP YELLING AT ME WHEN I COMPLAIN TO MEW!" snarled Banette angrily. "BECAUSE THEN I GET TO SARCASTICALLY INSULT YOU, AND OUR CONFLICT APPEARS IN ANOTHER EPISODE OF THIS SHOW!"

Mewtwo stared. Then he sat down dejectedly.

"For this portion of the challenge…you get to pair up with someone else!" said Mew. "Also, the points you earned by yourself previously are now added together."

"Do we get to pick our partners?" asked Gardevoir excitedly.

"Nope! It's chosen randomly!" announced Mew. He pulled out a hat. "I'll select names of the campers who are going to team up. And here's the twist…"

"Oh god, I thought we were DONE with the twists," rasped Houndoom angrily.

"Not even close! The episodes with twists are my favorites! Well, except when Dragonite was eliminated. Seriously, he was the coolest dude on this show."

"So, what's the twist?" asked Cacturne, folding his arms.

"Well…you all assumed that the team with the most amount of points would win invincibility!" said Mew.

"Don't tell me that we have to try and get RID of our points now!" hissed Weavile.

"No, because that would require me to do math, and I do not want to do math," said Mew, smiling. "No…the team with the least amount of points at the end of these next thirty questions…is AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

"WHAT?" yelled all of the campers.

**000**

**Mawile was horrified. "NO WAY! I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANY POINTS!"**

**000**

**Gardevoir gulped. "Well, Mew knows how to add pressure. A double elimination AND it's automatic? Oh boy…and the worst part is, I can't pair up with Cacturne and be sure I'm safe!"**

**000**

**Cacturne tilted his hat down, thinking. "Anyone who is paired up with me should be safe. As long as I don't get Weavile, I'm good. Or Charmeleon, but he's not really my enemy."**

**000**

"Right…here are the pairs! Gardevoir and Banette!"

Gardevoir sighed in relief. Not someone stupid.

"Gengar and Charmeleon."

Charmeleon went to stand next to Gengar awkwardly. Gengar just shrugged.

"Hey, you're not stupid, and well…let's just try and survive, okay?" said Gengar.

"Uh…sure."

"Bellsprout…and Scizor."

Bellsprout looked up at Scizor hesitantly. She just folded her arms.

"Lileep…and Mawile."

They looked at each other and nodded, determined.

"Cacturne…and Weavile!"

Cacturne slammed his head onto his podium. Weavile laughed triumphantly.

"Looks like I'm safe for another round."

"Damn," muttered Cacturne, slamming his head again. Houndoom swore- but at least HE wasn't with Weavile.

"Houndoom, you're with Swinub."

Swinub shrugged. Houndoom wasn't that bad.

"That leaves Oddish and Clefairy!"

"Oh brother," muttered Oddish as Clefairy pranced over to him.

"Let's just do our best," she said, batting her eyes at him.

"She's doing it again," he whispered Oddish to Bellsprout, who looked frightened.

"Right, so here are the new standings!" said Mew, holding up a new chart (although Banette saw Mewtwo doing the math).

Cacturne and Weavile- 8 points

Gardevoir and Banette- 6 points

Charmeleon and Gengar- 5 points

Scizor and Bellsprout- 4 points

Swinub and Houndoom- 3 points

Oddish and Clefairy- 3 points

Lileep and Mawile- 1 point

"Okay, so remember…the team with the least amount of points is automatically GONE!" yelled Mew. "So let's begin! Oh, and the questions are even harder now, and there's only fifteen!"

"We may have the least points, but we'll come back!" assured Mawile.

"Question one! How many episodes of Total Pokémon Island have aired so far, including this one!"

Everyone was counting on their fingers. Cacturne sighed, and buzzed in. Weavile was pretty much safe this time. No point in not doing good.

"Twenty three, including this one," said Cacturne.

"That's right! How many elimination have been held so far?"

"Twenty two, if you count Gabite and Bronzong's eliminations," said Swinub.

"Dang, you aren't that bad," said Houndoom, a little shocked.

"Next! How many pairs of contestants shared the same fear as each other?"

"Two, Charmeleon and Ninetales, and Lileep and Kabutops," said Gardevoir.

"Although Lapras and Kadabra's fears were combined," added Banette.

"That is correct! What was Zubat's weapon during the shoot out challenge?"

"Do you really expect us to remember that?" asked Weavile.

"Nope! That's why I'm asking!"

"A ketchup bottle!" said Lileep.

"You are right! Question five! Describe what had happened to Mewtwo's body in the horror challenge, in detail!"

Charmeleon pulled a face, but answered. "His body was pinned to the ceiling by knives, except for his head, which was frozen in bloody ice in the freezer."

"Wow…nice details. You get a point!"

"And a bad mental image," added Charmeleon, feeling queasy.

"Who revealed Weavile's alliance to everyone?"

Houndoom buzzed in quickly. "Ninetales, my girl! And if you're watching…I miss you!"

"That's right, lover boy! Now for another question! This is the seventh! How long did the sleeping contest actually last?"

"Fifty hours," said Cacturne, buzzing in. Weavile laughed. They were completely safe no matter what.

"You're right!"

"We have to catch up!" said Mawile, panicking. Sure, she didn't want Clefairy to go home, but Mawile would rather herself stay.

"We will!" said Lileep fiercely. "Just you wait!"

"Next question! What was the first alliance formed on the island?"

"Team Conquer!" said Mawile, buzzing in. They were tied with Clefairy and Oddish!

"That's right!"

"Question nine! What team reached the center of the maze first?"

"Swinub and Scizor," said Banette.

"We need an actual name of the team," said Mew.

"Team five!" said Oddish. Mawile went pale. They were ahead by a point again.

Swinub and Scizor both frowned. Oddish totally stole that question from them.

"Name three contestants that were eliminated for refusing to take part in a challenge," said Mew.

"Uh…Electrode was one," muttered Banette.

"Electrode and Shinx," said Scizor calmly.

"Next! Name Scizor's fear!"

"Quicksand!" yelled Clefairy, buzzing in.

"No, sorry, but it's being completely helpless," said Scizor, shrugging.

"Question twelve! Who won the eating contest?"

"The king of food, Swinub!" said Lileep.

"Wrong!"

"It was Dragonite who won!" said Swinub triumphantly. "Although I DID get bronze."

"That's right! Question thirteen! Name three boys who had to sing girl songs during the singing challenge!"

"Myself, Dragonite, and Zubat," growled Houndoom, annoyed.

"All right! Question fourteen! When was Zubat voted out?"

"In the obstacle course episode," said Clefairy. "Duh. How can you forget that."

Mew smirked. "Nope."

Mawile buzzed in frantically. "No, because Zubat was never voted out! He was automatically eliminated! It was a trick question!"

"Well…this'll be interesting…everyone except Oddish, Clefairy, Lileep, and Mawile are safe," said Mew, chuckling darkly. "So, now…we have a final question. This one is very detailed and you have as much time as you want to answer it, okay?"

Oddish gulped.

"Alright then…over the course of the show, there have been many conflicts," said the host. "Many have started and ended, but some of them have never been resolved. MY question is, which conflict between only TWO residents of the island has lasted the longest. Also, when one member of the island is eliminated, the conflict ends, as they are no longer a resident of the island."

"So basically…the question is, which two-person conflict lasted the longest while both members of said conflict were still on the island?"

"Or are on the island. Who knows? I mean, Weavile hates all of you."

Weavile frowned, annoyed.

"And by the way, I know that a lot of you hate me, but the answer does not include me," added Mew, winking.

Cacturne frowned, knowing the answer. He and Banette exchanged a glance. Banette knew it, too.

Gardevoir looked confused, but Banette whispered in her ear. Her mouth formed an "O".

Lileep and Mawile whispered together. "I think it's either Weavile and Houndoom, Weavile and Lopunny, or Kabutops and Scizor."

"No, wait, Kabutops and Scizor last way longer than Weavile and Lopunny…and I think they beat out Weavile and Houndoom by an episode!"

"Then that's our answer?" asked Lileep. She nodded. "It's the only answer possible."

Oddish frowned. "This is tough…I'm thinking Weavile and Houndoom."

"Yeah, it's them…," said Clefairy.

Oddish frowned. "No, wait! I think I know the answer!"

"You do?" asked Clefairy.

"Well, knowing Mew…"

"Have you reached a decision?" asked Mew.

"We say Houndoom and Weavile," said Lileep firmly.

"They've hated each other forever," muttered Mawile.

Weavile shrugged and Houndoom nodded.

"True," he barked.

"I'm…afraid that's incorrect," said Mew. "However, if Oddish and Clefairy get it wrong as well, then I'll ask a different question. I've got backups."

Oddish gulped, but then said his answer.

"The longest conflict that's been on this island so far is Banette and Mewtwo's battle. They've been arguing since day one, and judging from the conversation they had when we ended part one, it still hasn't ended."

Mew stood there, silent. Then he smiled. "You are correct."

Clefairy was shocked. "We were right? We're still in?" she asked.

Mawile and Lileep both stood still. "After all that…we're both still gone."

"WE'RE STILL IN!" said Clefairy cheerfully. "Oddish, that was brilliant! I could just…I could just KISS YOU!"

Clefairy grabbed Oddish, and pulled the mortified Weed Pokémon in for a kiss. When she released him, Oddish was dazed.

Gengar and Banette both wolf-whistled. Oddish fell over.

Mawile and Lileep were both crestfallen that their friends had forgotten them. But Mawile felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Scizor standing there, along with Swinub, Gardevoir, Cacturne, and Bellsprout.

Scizor sighed. "It could have just as easily been one of us," she said kindly.

"I know," said Mawile sadly. "I just wish Clefairy noticed me to say goodbye."

"She's just happy and in love," said Gardevoir. "I'm sure she'll be moping around tomorrow."

"Lileep…I…I don't want you to go," stuttered Bellsprout, eyes wide.

"Oh, Bellsprout, really?" Lileep asked, giggling. "Look, just try your best. You've gotten this far. I knew that Weavile was going to try and break us apart. I just wish it hadn't happened so soon. Go far, okay?"

"O…okay," said Bellsprout, nodding. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Come with me," said Mewtwo. "Your Wailords are waiting."

"BYE EVERYONE!" called Mawile, waving.

"We'll miss you!" added Lileep.

Clefairy turned away from Oddish. "BYE MAWILE! BYE LILEEP! I'M SORRY YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING!"

**000**

"**Well, I am sad to leave," said Lileep. "I'm not going to lie…but I got fourteenth! That isn't bad, is it? Although I think Mawile getting thirteenth just because Mew says we were eliminated in alphabetical order is a bit annoying."**

"**Anyway, if Bellsprout or Oddish wins, I'm happy. The two of them are such good friends…they've always been nice to me."**

"**I know I don't have much to say, but I've said what I've wanted," she said. "I'll miss everyone!"**

**000**

**Mawile folded her arms. "It WAS a bit shocking but…well, lots of unexpected eliminations are the results of twists so…I guess I could see it coming. Look what happened to Mismagius!"**

"**Anyways, if the remaining members of Team Sweet win, then I'm not complaining. Seriously, I'd be ecstatic if Swinub or Clefairy won, although if she keeps swooning over Oddish, she might not even notice she's out!"**

"**I'm sort of sad I didn't win, but hey, life goes on. And me and Wooper can make up for lost time."**

**She smirked devilishly. "Well, I'm out. See ya later."**

**000**

**Oddish looked a bit shaken in the confessional. "Okay…that was weird. But a good weird. Not a bad weird. I just never expected Clefairy to pull a stunt like that. She was really straightforward…and so was her tongue."**

**Oddish smiled a bit mischievously, before he shook himself. "Uh…wow, did I actually say that? Sheesh…"**

**000**

"That was really unexpected," said Scizor to Gardevoir. "I didn't think Mew had any twists left."

"He basically combined two old ones," said Gardevoir. "A double elimination and an automatic elimination. I think he's running out of ideas."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us," said Scizor warningly.

"Unlucky that Weavile didn't get out, though," said Scizor. "She had to be paired with Cacturne."

"Did you see her, with her claws all over him?" hissed Gardevoir angrily. "I think she's trying to seduce him."

"So she can use him, like you said?" asked Scizor.

"Exactly," grumbled Gardevoir, hating Weavile.

"You don't actually think Cacturne-"

"Of course not," said Gardevoir firmly. "Cacturne's not Gliscor- he's no fool. I just want Weavile gone! None of us have even been able to enjoy this competition thanks to her. And lastly, no one gets to flirt with Cacturne except me!"

"He doesn't seem to be as clingy to you as you are to him," noted Scizor, arching a brow.

"Not in public," retorted Gardevoir slyly. "I actually HAVE worn that bikini once."

"I so did not need to hear that," muttered Scizor. "Anyways, let's just try and figure out a way to get rid of Weavile."

**000**

Oh my, what a strange chapter!

So Mawile and Lileep are gone. Saddening…but now the 'popular' characters have to go. But now, we're down to twelve! I wonder what will happen.

Gasp! Clefairy and Oddish are a couple! Can it be? Yes is can, who am I kidding. But what a dramatic way for them to get together…and they almost got eliminated. Funny thing was, originally, I was going to eliminate Oddish in this episode when I first planned out the story (why yes, all of the eliminations have been planned out), but I decided that he should stay a little longer. Then Lileep was chosen to be eliminated, but I couldn't plan a way to knock out Mawile, so…it was made a double elimination…dun dun dun.

And wow…Cacturne and Gardevoir moments, anyone? Weavile's missed a couple…and DEAR GOD WEAVILE IS FLIRTING WITH CACTURNE…THE HORRORS!

What else can I say? Oh, Kadabra is mentioned because he is the epic villain that he is. And now, I only have one planned couple left! Who could it be? Charmeleon and Weavile? Hitmonlee and Weavile? Zubat and Primeape (okay, I lied with that one)?

Who knows? Keep reading!

Next Chapter: It's time for another race, but this time, there are cars involved. The contestants are ready to take down Weavile! But when a plot goes horribly wrong, something terrible might happen. And when one contestant gets their butt in trouble, what will be the outcome? And more importantly, who's going home?

All will be revealed in the next episode of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND.

Lileep: And seeing as this was a double elimination, we're working together to ask for a review!

Mawile: So do it. Because, y'know…cool people review these stories…


	24. Episode 24: A Day at the Races!

And here we have another episode of TOTAL. POKÉMON. ISLAND.

Sadly, I think one of the most liked characters is going to go. XD;;

Also, a poll is up. Now you can pick which character you want to win! Although I won't guarantee if they win or not. :D

**000**

"Great," groaned Houndoom. "Just great…another challenge has gone by, and that little weasel is still in the game! We even had a greater chance of getting her eliminated, but Lileep, someone who wasn't a threat, and Mawile, someone who could've helped us get rid of her, were both eliminated. That's just perfect."

"Cheer up," said Banette. "It could be worse. One of US could've left."

"Yeah, we still ARE the most powerful force in the game," added Gengar. "Weavile's got nothing left except Charmeleon. And judging by his bad attitude, he's getting fed up with her."

"Speaking of us, where's our fourth member?" asked Houndoom.

"With his girl, what do you expect?" asked Banette, snickering.

"Well, he can't keep running off with her everyday," muttered Houndoom. "I mean, come on! We have commitments!"

"It's not like you did the same thing," pointed out Banette sharply. "You almost got eliminated for running around with Ninetales."

Houndoom looked away. Gengar frowned.

**000**

**Gengar huffed. "I sort of thought I'd grab a girl. Heck, I'm the hottest guy on the island, according to that list! But out of all of the guys still here, I'm the only one who doesn't have a girl, except for Charmeleon. Then again, he's the second hottest on the list."**

**Gengar paused. "Do girls not like hot guys?"**

**000**

Bellsprout was moping around his cabin.

"Bellsprout, you can't be sad forever," said Oddish, walking into the cabin with kiss marks all over him.

"At least you still have your girlfriend here with you," pointed out Bellsprout miserably.

"Well, that's true," admitted Oddish. "Wait! No! I mean…Lileep wanted you to stay strong for her, not be sad! You're pulling a Pidgeotto!"

**000**

**Oddish frowned in the confessional. "I never thought about how Pidgeotto might feel about that term we use. Do you think she hates us all?"**

**000**

"I guess you're right," said Bellsprout. "Yeah! As soon as Mew calls another challenge, I'm going to be brave and strong!"

Mew's voice appeared over the intercom. "Campers…it's time for another TORMENTING…AWFUL…CHALLENGE…meet me at the beach…MUAHAHAHA!"

Oddish rolled his eyes as he pulled Bellsprout out from under his bed.

**000**

The campers arrived down at the beach with an excited Mew waiting for them. What they saw was the beginning of a large track.

"Oh no," said Scizor. "Don't tell me it's-"

"A RACE!" finished Mew. "That's what it is. But this one is different from last time. This time, you're racing in cars! And don't worry, there's no automatic elimination. The winner gets immunity. You vote off who you want."

Gengar grinned wildly. "You're giving us cars?"

"Gengar, Gengar," said Mew, shaking his head. "No. You're BUILDING your cars."

Houndoom shrugged. "That's fine, I used to build cars with my pop all the time."

"Me too," said Scizor.

Oddish just twitched. He had NEVER built a car. And judging by the faces of the other first evolutions, they didn't know how to build one either.

"You have an hour to build your car," added Mew.

"Wait, only an hour?" asked Houndoom. "But then I can't make it tricked out!"

"Ouch…," said Mew, snickering. "Well, I guess you should get started then, shouldn't you."

The remaining twelve campers ran off.

**000**

"**Such a jerk," growled Houndoom. "But I really think I could win this one. I'm a good mechanic, so this challenge is just right for me! Heh heh…"**

**000**

Later on, Houndoom had finished his own car, while he had helped Cacturne, Gengar, and Banette finish theirs. They all looked the same, and they all were colored black. However, Houndoom's had a red stripe, Gengar's had a purple stripe, Cacturne's had a green stripe, and Banette's had a gold stripe. The reason for this was so they could tell all of the cars apart.

"They're beautiful," said Banette, pretending to cry in joy.

"Knock it off," said Cacturne, cuffing him upside the head.

"Well, Houndoom, you did a great job," said Cacturne, nodding to the hellhound.

"Ah, jeez!" yelled Gengar.

"What?" asked Houndoom.

"I forgot to check if my steering wheel worked," muttered Gengar.

"I'll take care of it," assured Houndoom. "You'll probably need my help to put it on anyways."

"Really?" asked Gengar. Then he shrugged. "Fine, less work for me."

Houndoom nodded and walked off.

**000**

Clefairy admired her pretty pink vehicle. "Thanks for helping, Oddish!"

Oddish gave her an exhausted look. He was covered in grease. "No problem."

He had been helping her build her car, because apparently he was much stronger than her. Even though SHE had arms and hands. She should've been helping him! Thankfully, Bellsprout and Swinub took pity on him and helped him build his and Clefairy's cars.

Oddish's car was a nice blue color with some green stars on it. Swinub had made his chocolate brown, with little stickers of food on it. Bellsprout was a leafy green with some parts painted gold.

"This is great!" said Swinub. "We're going to kick butt in this race!"

"Y-yeah!"

**000**

Scizor grinned at her gleaming red car. "Now THIS is a ride."

Gardevoir looked at her own white car. "Why waste time painting it? I just want it to win. It's not like I'll keep it."

"Wouldn't you want to drive a car around?" asked Scizor, shocked.

"Well, knowing Mew, it's not going to be that easy. There'll be mines or something."

"True enough."

**000**

"Alright, Charmeleon, it's time to enact my plan for this challenge!" said Weavile, after they had finished building their cars. Weavile was a nice dark blue color with some red markings on it. Charmeleon's was an orange color with some flame decals on it.

"Is this one of those 'I'll figure it out as we go along' plans," drawled Charmeleon.

"It's not!" said Weavile hotly. She handed him something small and metallic. "I stole this from Mew's supply shed. It's bound to do something miserable to anyone's car. Stick it on Houndoom's car."

"Are you sure?" asked Charmeleon warily. "What if this is dangerous?"

"Mew can't KILL us," said Weavile. "Don't you want revenge on Houndoom for pummeling you?"

Charmeleon frowned, looking at the object. Then he walked off.

**000**

"**That loser better listen to me," growled Weavile.**

**000**

Houndoom was working on a car. He finished examining every detail, before smiling.

"Good…with these babies, we should get the first four places," said Houndoom, with a low chuckle. With that, he padded away, whistling.

Charmeleon darted around a tree, seeing that Houndoom was gone. Charmeleon placed the object on the back of the car. He spent some time staring at it.

"Ugh...," groaned Charmeleon. "I really don't want to do this…I've got a bad gut feeling…but maybe it's not something too bad. Who knows, it might just be a weight that slows him down or something."

Charmeleon stared at his reflection in the car. He heaved a sigh.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I mean…I thought going with Weavile was a good idea, but now…I'm just seen as her puppet. Her little second in command. Why did I choose to go with her?"

"I'm not a bad person," he muttered. "I'm not…I just…at first I wanted the money…that was it…but now that I think about it, I had a one out of thirty-four chance that I'd win! And now when I look around, I see a bunch of people with relationships and friends…but I gave all of that up for a stupid alliance."

Charmeleon just huffed and walked off. "Who knows though…maybe I can break free of Weavile. And hopefully, the others might accept me."

**000**

Mew picked up his megaphone, his second best friend after Mewtwo. "Campers, it's time to come back to the race track! Please bring your cars to the starting line!"

The campers showed up one by one, all driving their cars up to the starting line. Houndoom's was specially made so he could drive it (he was four-legged so it could be difficult).

"Wow…you guys actually did better than I thought," said Mew, shaking his head. "Especially the cars that Houndoom made. They all look killer, dude! But I like Charmeleon's choice in design."

"It DOES look cool," said Houndoom, nodding towards Charmeleon's car. Charmeleon looked away guiltily, remembering what he had done.

"Remember, I'll press the switch," said Weavile to him quietly.

"So, just get all of your cars exactly at the starting line, and I'll explain more about this challenge," said Mew.

All of the racers moved so they were EXACTLY on the starting line. Mew coughed, then began to explain.

"Okay, first of all, the winner gets immunity," said Mew. "However, Weavile and Cacturne automatically have immunity for this episode after winning the last one."

Cacturne frowned. Weavile grinned.

"Haha! But what if I win this episode?" asked Weavile.

"You get immunity next episode," said Mew.

"We CAN'T let her win," hissed Houndoom to Gengar. "Who the heck will we vote off tonight?"

"We'll figure it out," muttered Gengar to him. Houndoom growled, but started to listen to Mew again.

"There is NO automatic elimination. I'm trying to cut down on those, because we keep getting fan mail complaining about those."

"About Mawile and Lileep?" asked Clefairy.

"Well, we've gotten like…10 for them…and about 1,000 for Dragonite," muttered Mew.

"Hey, he was popular," said Banette.

"True!" said Mew. "Anyways, there ARE obstacles, but none of them are lethal, due to lawsuits, so don't worry."

"What kind of obstacles ARE there?" asked Scizor, folding her arms suspiciously.

Mew rolled his eyes. "Oil slicks, puddles, mud, big rocks, a falling tree or two, and some TINY bombs."

"Bombs?" asked Bellsprout, beginning to hyperventilate.

"THEY'RE SMALL!" said Mew. "They're buried deep in the sand, so when they go off, the most that happens is sand gets in your face."

"Oh."

"So, when I blow this whistle, the race begins, got it?" asked Mew.

He received a general muttering.

"ANYWAYS!" said Mew. "It's time to begin this race! Have fun! You'll see Mewtwo at the finish line, okay? Three…two…one…GO!"

All of the cars shot off of the starting line. Houndoom's was in first almost immediately, with Weavile, Charmeleon, and Gengar trailing behind him. Scizor and Cacturne came next, with Banette and Gardevoir next. The first evolutions were all hanging in the back.

"We have to catch up!" said Swinub, trying to make his car go faster.

Bellsprout was in dead last, trying to speed up, but he was too afraid he was going to fall into a trap. Unfortunately for Bellsprout, he was too busy LOOKING for traps that he wasn't watching the road. He ran into an oil slick and slid off course into Oddish's car.

"Hey, Bellsprout, watch out!" yelled Oddish. But Bellsprout's car crashed and sent Oddish flying out of his vehicle. The Weed Pokémon landed in the mud.

"Nice," muttered Oddish.

Up at the front, Houndoom was still ahead. Charmeleon had pulled in second, with Gengar right near him. Weavile was behind them, and Banette was next. Cacturne, Scizor, and Gardevoir came after, with Cacturne pulling ahead of them.

"Bye bye," he said, flashing past Scizor. Scizor growled in annoyance.

"Houndoom probably built all of their cars," grumbled the Bug Pokémon. "But I think he made his own the best, judging by what's going on."

Weavile gritted her teeth in annoyance. She HAD to come in first to remain safe. Houndoom was going down. But not yet…she couldn't take him out YET!

Gengar and Charmeleon were bumping their cars against each other.

"I won't deny it!" shouted Gengar. "That's a pretty durable car!"

"Thanks," muttered Charmeleon, ramming him. "But you won't get away from me without scratching your ride!"

Gengar let out a cackle. "We'll see!"

At that moment, they went off a jump. Gengar lost control of the wheel and fell back a bit, but he remained on the road. Banette and Scizor weren't so lucky. When they went off the jump, they both fell in a large puddle down below.

"Ah jeez…this is gross!" said Banette, pushing his car out. But Scizor's car was in a deeper part, and she couldn't push it out. Gardevoir drove past her, Clefairy and Cacturne right behind her, but then a bomb exploded and sand went in Gardevoir's face.

"Ah crud!" she said, rubbing her eyes. While she didn't get knocked off course, she rammed Clefairy's car into an oil slick, and she fell over.

"Stupid Gardevoir," hissed Clefairy, annoyed. Swinub drove past her in his food buggy. "GO SWINUB!"

"And so Clefairy, Oddish, Bellsprout, and Scizor are all pretty much done," said Mew. "Don't worry, though! No automatic elimination! Right, as for the remaining racers, Houndoom is at the front! Charmeleon is behind him, with Gengar and Weavile on his tail. Next is Cacturne, then Banette and Gardevoir, with Swinub in last!"

"Not for long," said Banette. Laughing loudly, he sped up and passed Gardevoir.

"Nothing personal!" he shouted. "I just gotta win this!"

"We'll see!" she retorted, laughing.

Gengar grinned at Weavile. "You're so going down."

Weavile glared. "In case you've forgotten, I have immunity."

"But as soon as you lose, you won't be safe next round. Guess who'll be going home?"

Weavile gnashed her teeth. But deep down, she was chuckling. As soon as she took care of Houndoom, SHE would be in first. She looked down at the switch that she found next to that metal thing. She wondered what it did. Mew said that there was nothing lethal in the race- a pity. But maybe it would mess up his car's controls.

Houndoom squinted, seeing Mew sitting in a high chair waiting for them.

"Hey there! You're all at the halfway point now! The standings are the same!"

Banette cackled loudly. "We've got this! Houndoom, you stay up there!"

But then he heard a popping sound. He looked down in shock to see that spikes had popped his tires.

"Wait…what?" snarled Banette. "Mew, why didn't you warn us about spikes?"

Mew looked confused. "I didn't put any spikes on the race track."

"That's bull!" growled Banette as his car screeched to a halt. Gardevoir flashed past him, giggling, but Swinub crashed into Banette, totaling his car.

**000**

**Mewtwo smirked. "I'm not going to let Banette win this little conflict of ours. If it's lasted so long, why stop now? He probably doesn't even know it was me, seeing as he's blaming Mew."**

**000**

**Banette glared. "It was totally Mewtwo. The dumbass."**

**000**

"Well, we're almost done with the race," said Mew into his megaphone. "The standings are still the same, except I guess we should take out Banette and Swinub!"

Weavile chuckled darkly, passing Gengar. Time to get rid of Houndoom. She rode up next to Charmeleon, nodding. Charmeleon nodded back and let her pass him. He dropped back next to Gengar, while Weavile pulled ahead.

Meanwhile, Cacturne and Gardevoir had caught up to the others and Cacturne noticed Weavile acting strangely. "What was that?" he asked himself.

"What was what?" asked Gardevoir.

"Weavile and Charmeleon just exchanged a look and…I think he LET her pass him," said Cacturne, frowning. "She's up to something, I'm sure of it."

He peered up ahead, and saw Houndoom in first. He let out a gasp.

"She's going to try to do something to Houndoom," he spat. "Come on. We have to catch up and stop her."

"What do you think she's going to do, ram him?" asked Gardevoir, trying to go faster.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out!"

Weavile was behind Houndoom now. "Here we go."

Houndoom kept driving. He could see the finish line! It was right there, with Mewtwo holding a checkered flag and waiting. He let out a triumphant bark. He was going to win.

With a dark chuckle, Weavile pressed the button. She stared ahead, waiting.

Nothing happened.

Weavile pressed the button again. Still nothing!

Charmeleon looked ahead, still seeing Houndoom going fast. That was weird.

Then he heard something next to him that almost made his heart stop.

"What's going on?" asked Gengar. He heard a beeping noise. He looked behind him to see the back of his car was smoking.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled. The beeping got faster.

Charmeleon saw it happen in slow motion. Gengar's car explode with a loud BANG! His eyes widened in horror as Gengar shot up into the air, burned by the blast. Unlike some Ghost Pokémon, Gengar was an actual physical shadow. He could get hurt by this! Gengar's body fell down in the wreckage of his car. He didn't get up.

Houndoom had heard it, and when he turned around, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"GENGAR!" he howled, turning around and driving back. At the same time, Weavile passed him, heading straight for the finish line. Soon, she passed it, but Mewtwo wasn't there. He had floated back to where Gengar's car had blown up. Houndoom, Charmeleon, and Mewtwo looked down at Gengar. He was unconscious, covered in soot and burns, and looked like he was in horrible pain.

Cacturne, Gardevoir, Mew, and the others all appeared on the scene soon enough.

"What the heck happened?" asked Banette, covered in soot from his own car malfunction. His eyes were stunned with shock.

"You said there was nothing lethal in this race!" snarled Houndoom at Mew.

"There wasn't!" said Mew. "Did you build his car wrong?"

"Wait, what's this?" asked a soaked Scizor, pulling out a blackened metal object. "I don't recall seeing this in the workshop."

Mew took from her and gasped. "This was in my storage shed! It's a bomb that's detonated with a button. I was planning to use it, but it was too dangerous."

"So someone stuck it on his car, and…WEAVILE!" roared Houndoom, whirling around to face her.

Weavile was driving back. "Ah, sweet victory. What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" growled Houndoom. "YOU ALMOST KILLED GENGAR, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

"He's a ghost, he can't die," muttered Weavile, rolling his eyes.

"YOU STUCK THIS…THIS…THIS MINE ON THE BACK OF HIS CAR!" shouted Houndoom. She had gone too far this time! First Ninetales, then Zubat…but now GENGAR?

"You can't prove anything. Oh, and by the way, I won the race, so I get immunity next round, right Mew?"

Mew frowned at her. "Yes. You can't be voted off this round or next round."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Houndoom rounded on him. "SHE ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE!"

"But rules are rules," said Mew, sighing in annoyance. "I can't change that."

"No…BUT I CAN!" yelled Houndoom, leaping for Weavile. Cacturne and Banette grabbed him and held him back.

"Houndoom, no!"

"Calm down!"

"LET GO OF ME CACTURNE, SHE HAS IT COMING THIS TIME!"

Cacturne struggled, but eventually he managed to pick up the flailing canine. Banette helped him carry the thrashing dog away.

"Well, Weavile wins, but you can't get rid of her anyway. Mewtwo, get Gengar to the hospital!"

Mewtwo nodded and lifted Gengar gently, carrying him away.

Mew sighed. "Meet me at the campfire in a few hours. We have to vote someone out. Cacturne and Weavile are immune. I'll see you later."

With that, the host teleported away.

Gardevoir sat down by the wreckage of Gengar's vehicle. "She can't stay…not after this…she almost KILLED him."

"It was definitely her," said Scizor.

"But I can't believe Mew would let her stay," said Oddish, shaking his head in shock.

"Oh, I won't let her stay too long," growled Scizor.

**000**

**Scizor folded her arms. "You're mine, Weavile. No one else's. Sorry, Houndoom, but I call first dibs on kicking her scrawny butt!"**

**000**

**Houndoom appears swearing in the confessional, throwing in Weavile's name on occasion**

**000**

"ARE YOU INSANE?" roared Charmeleon, pinning Weavile against a tree.

"Get off me," she hissed, pushing him off of her.

"You went too far." Charmeleon was furious. "This was WAY over the top! You could've killed-"

"He's a ghost, he's already dead!"

"Don't make excuses," snarled Charmeleon in her face. "I am sick of you! I am SICK of everything you've done! You are the most disgusting person I have ever met!"

With that, he lashed his tail and walked away.

"And who else do you have on the island? Oh wait, I'm sorry, who actually put that bomb on the car."

Charmeleon froze.

"That's right," said Weavile, her eyes glittering maliciously. "I could tell everyone what you did. And then do you know what would happen?"

Charmeleon threw her a look of hatred. Weavile smiled.

"You'd better stick with me, fire boy," she crooned, stroking his face. He pulled away from her. "Because if you even THINK of betraying me, the secret's out."

"You're despicable," he hissed.

"I know. Vote for Houndoom. Despite Gengar being injured, I want that puppy gone."

**000**

Gengar groaned. "This SUCKS!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not as good as a cook as Mewtwo!" hissed Cacturne, pulling the soup away.

Gengar was a horrible mess. His burns were awful, although with Gengar being a ghost, they were less severe. He was covered in bandages from head to toe, with only his eyes and mouth exposed. He was stuck in a wheelchair, as he couldn't walk- the fall had made his body weak and limp.

"So, who won the race?" asked Gengar, rubbing his skull. "I mean, last thing I remember was Houndoom in first."

"I pulled back to check on you," said Houndoom. "Weavile won. She's got immunity next round, too."

"Ah, damn," said Gengar. He frowned.

"Well, we have to decide who to vote off," said Cacturne, folding his arms. "Well, Gengar? You're the leader here…you pick."

"We can't vote off Weavile, and you're safe Cacturne," muttered Gengar.

"How about Charmeleon?" asked Houndoom. "He's her right hand man. He might've bombed you!"

"Even if he did, it was unintentional. He looked horrified when he saw me fly into the air. Either he didn't know about it, or he didn't know what it would do. Keep him in. If you get him away from Weavile, he'd be a valuable teammate."

"Why are you saying us, not we?" asked Banette.

"You're going to vote me off," said Gengar quietly.

"WHAT?" snarled Houndoom.

"Gengar, this better not be some noble move or some shit," said Banette angrily.

"I have to agree," said Cacturne, frowning. "None of us want to vote you off."

"Look!" hissed Gengar. "No one else deserved to be voted off, other than Weavile! I'm not going to let someone else go home because she's a little bitch! You're gonna vote me off. After I'm gone, I want Cacturne to take over. Houndoom, you get too angry. Banette, I know he's led before, so he can do it again."

"And what if we don't listen?" asked Cacturne.

"I'm voting myself off anyway," hissed Gengar. "Mew can't go against my wishes."

Cacturne tilted his hat down in thought. He sighed. "Fine."

"If that's what you want," said Banette dejectedly.

"No, Gengar, dude!" said Houndoom.

"Look, I'm not going to win like this!" said Gengar, annoyed. "I'd rather go of my own free will, rather then be tossed aside because I'm dead weight!"

Houndoom glared at him, before turning his head away and stomping off.

**000**

"**I'm voting for Weavile, regardless," hissed Gardevoir.**

**000**

"**Weavile has to go!" said Oddish.**

**000**

"**W-weavile…she's scary!" said Bellsprout.**

**000**

"**Houndoom," spat Weavile.**

**000**

The remaining twelve campers were sitting down at the campfire. Mew floated up with eleven Pokeblocks.

"Right, I'm just going to skip the intro," said Mew. "Weavile, Cacturne, you first."

The two of them got up to take their Pokeblocks.

"Okay, I've just got to say this," said Mew. "Scizor, Bellsprout, Gardevoir, Swinub, Oddish, and Clefairy. You all voted for Weavile. She's IMMUNE."

"We don't care," growled Scizor.

"We want her gone," said Oddish.

The others muttered in agreement. Weavile scowled at them.

"Well, anyways, you're all safe, get your Pokeblocks. Banette, Charmeleon, you too."

Houndoom and Gengar were the final two. Houndoom didn't look shocked.

"Still trying to get rid of me, Weavile?" he asked. Weavile just huffed.

"And the final Pokeblock goes to…Houndoom."

"Wait…you guys voted off Gengar?" asked Scizor incredulously.

"We're respecting his wishes," said Cacturne firmly.

"I voted myself off," explained Gengar. "So I'd be going home anyway, pretty much. Heh…"

"Seriously, though," Gengar said. "I had fun, before I almost was blown sky high. And I'd rather leave like this, rather than be voted off for being useless. Come on, someone wheel me to the dock."

Everyone got up to follow him, except for Weavile, who walked off to her cabin.

"Losers," said Weavile.

"You think you're so hot!" shouted Gardevoir. "But you're an idiot! Guess what! Cacturne and I ARE together! And I'm not using him! You missed a couple!"

Weavile whirled around. "WHAT?"

"She tricked you, genius," said Scizor disdainfully.

"No one gets away with lying to me!"

"I just did. Go on, get back to your cabin!" spat Gardevoir, turning on her heel and walking over. Weavile was seething.

"Just you wait," she vowed, walking back home.

Gengar was wheeled onto his Wailord. "Thanks guys," he said. "I had a great time. All of you, take care of yourselves. I don't want anyone else going home like me."

"Dude…seriously…it's been fun," muttered Houndoom. "I'm going to kick Weavile's butt for you!"

"Wait 'til I get home! I don't want to miss it!"

With those words, Gengar sailed off, with everyone, even Charmeleon, waving to him.

**000**

"**It wasn't so fun when I became a firework, but whatever," said Gengar, chuckling.**

"**If anyone from the Dark-Ghost alliance wins, then I'll be happy. I'll give Houndoom an edge, but I'm fine with Banette or Cacturne winning. Hey, scarecrow boy. Take care of my team, got it?"**

"**Even though I had a blast, I'd rather I'd NOT leave looking like a mummy but…well, you win some you lose some. I left in a badass way."**

"**Can't think of anything else I want to get off my chest…except these burns. So, I'll see the rest of you some other time. Mew, Mewtwo, thanks for having me. See ya."**

**000**

Houndoom noticed Charmeleon being there. "Why are YOU here?"

Charmeleon sighed. "I don't dislike Gengar. Can't I say goodbye?"

"Not if you work for that…parasite!"

"I…," said Charmeleon, then he sighed again. "You know what? Just forget it. I'm leaving."

The Flame Pokémon walked away.

"Good riddance," grunted Houndoom.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" asked Gardevoir. "I don't think Charmeleon likes Weavile anymore than we do. Maybe he just wants to be friends."

"I don't need HIS friendship."

"Just because he worked with Weavile?"

Houndoom's gaze darkened. "I won't rest until every bit of Weavile is off this island," he vowed.

**000**

Well this chapter was very dramatic.

Yes, I am prepared for the complaints in the reviews because Gengar is out. I can just tell that he was a favorite. But blame Weavile.

This chapter is sort of dedicated to Charmeleon and Gengar. They both had a LOT of character development. So Charmeleon is blackmailed into stay with Weavile. Ouch. Poor guy.

And I am prepared to deal with Weavile hate, so you can send me those too!

Only eleven remain! Now comes the part when the popular contestants go!

Anyways, next chapter time!

Next Episode: Undecided. Deal with it.

Gengar: -laughs- Alright, it's finally my turn. Well, I shouldn't say finally. Anyways, review! Thanks!


	25. Episode 25: It's Torture Time!

BEHOLD! IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOTAL POKÉMON ISLAND!

**000**

"This sucks," groaned Banette, slouching unhappily.

"Well, we're going to figure out a way to handle this," said Cacturne, shrugging.

Houndoom's head was drooped, and he didn't respond. Cacturne knew he was taking Gengar's departure the hardest, especially because the rumor was that Weavile had tried to blow up Houndoom, but got Gengar by mistake.

"Houndoom…there was nothing you could do…"

"She was going for me," croaked Houndoom. "I was working on Gengar's car before I went back to you guys. She must've seen me and thought that that was my car."

"Even so, Gengar's gone. You can't change that. Anyways, we're going to add Gardevoir to the team, understand? She's smart, and well…I'm biased towards her. All in favor?"

The two of them nodded.

"Good…but now we have to figure out who we're getting rid of tonight. Weavile's got immunity again, so we might as well pick ahead of time."

Banette frowned. "Well, hopefully it's none of us. Who do you have in mind?"

"The ones that I view as the greatest threats, besides Weavile, are Charmeleon, Scizor, and Clefairy."

"Clefairy?" asked Banette.

"She completely controls Oddish, who controls Bellsprout and Swinub, pretty much. She has Oddish wrapped around her finger in a way."

"This is hard," muttered Banette. "I don't want to vote out Clefairy, she hasn't done anything wrong. But Scizor was Kabutops's girlfriend. Why not Charmeleon?"

Cacturne shook his head. "Gengar told us not to eliminate him for as long as we could. I'm respecting his wishes."

"So…that only leaves Scizor," muttered Houndoom. "In all honesty, though, I'd rather eliminate Charmeleon than the other two."

"Well, I haven't decided anything yet," said Cacturne. "I'll talk to Gardevoir, and we'll see what happens."

**000**

**Cacturne sighed. "No matter what happens, it seems that the position of leadership always finds its way back to me…I sort of find it a bit difficult…"**

**000**

Weavile was angrier than usual. It was time to stop playing games. She needed to be on her toes now if she wanted to win this thing. And Charmeleon wasn't making anything easier. He hated her now.

"So, who are you trying to get rid of this time, my LEADER," said Charmeleon, spitting out the last word as if it was poisonous.

"Isn't it obvious?" she drawled.

"No. Houndoom?"

Weavile scoffed. "Of course not. He's just a thorn in my side- I can remove him from the game, but it'll be difficult…no, the next person on my list is Cacturne. And this time, it'll be easy."

Charmeleon's eyes darkened. "You're not going to blow him up too, are you?"

"No," said Weavile, annoyed. "And besides, you were SUPPOSED to blow up Houndoom."

"I got the car mixed up, okay? Do your own damn work for a change, if you're so good!"

"Anyway," said Weavile, carrying on as if he hadn't interrupted. "I'm going to convince the first evolutions to vote off Cacturne. Vote with me, and one of the strongest players will go. After that, we'll take out Oddish together. That way, the last two couples will be GONE."

"Sure, I've got it," said Charmeleon, nodding.

**000**

"**Psssh," muttered Charmeleon. "Like I'm going to do as she says. I'll do what I want…"**

**000**

"So, Mewtwo, are you ready?" asked Mew, chuckling. Mewtwo smirked.

"Oh, yeah…THIS should be good."

Mew grabbed Mr. Loud (he had now named his trust megaphone), and yelled into it.

"Oh campers! Rise and shine, it's time for an awesome challenge!"

"Awesome for you," muttered Banette to himself.

"One that all will enjoy!" continued Mew.

"All meaning everyone who doesn't have to do it," said Oddish to Clefairy.

"So, come on, get back to the stage at the baseball field."

"Can't you just set it up here so we don't have to walk as much?" complained Houndoom.

"Um, no. That would make things easier for you!" said Mew cheerfully. "Go on. Get walking!"

The remaining contestants grumbled and cursed in annoyance, but eventually all arrived at the baseball field (Bellsprout had to drag Swinub away from a pie he was eating). They only found a stage waiting for them.

"Alright, Mew, something fishy is going on," said Scizor, folding her arms. "Why is there nothing here?"

"But there IS something here!" said Mew excitedly. "Today's challenge is torture!"

This was met with a long silence.

"Told you this was gonna suck," growled Banette, sighing.

"Here's how it works!" said Mew, picking up a large cardboard box. "You all reach into this box. You pull out a torture. There are over one thousand tortures in this box. You will have to survive a torture for a set amount of time, and then if you make it, you're still safe. If you don't make it, you're OUT! The last person standing gets immunity tonight. Of course, seeing as Weavile already HAS immunity…she'll get immunity NEXT TIME…AGAIN."

"No," whispered Houndoom. "Not this time!"

"Understand?" asked Mew. "Mewtwo, get them seated."

"You all need to sit in those chairs. When you're done with a challenge. You have to sit in the chair. After you finish your torture, you get to pick someone to be tormented! And seeing that I know you're all going to keep picking Weavile, I've made it a rule that EVERYONE has to go through a torture, before you can pick someone a second time."

"So you can't make one person keep doing tortures?" asked Houndoom, crestfallen.

"No."

"DAMN!"

"Ha!" said Weavile, chortling.

"All right. Charmeleon, you're up first," said Mewtwo, holding out the box. Charmeleon reached inside and pulled out a paper.

"You have to be sprayed by Stunky's for TEN SECONDS! If you want to back out, press this button to get out, okay?"

Charmeleon took the button and sighed. "Okay, I'm ready."

"RELEASE THE STUNKYS!" roared Mew. Mewtwo released them from a cage.

"Haha, take this!" one of them yelled, blasting Charmeleon. Charmeleon covered his nose and had tears in his eyes, but he didn't press the button.

"GOOD!" said Mew. "You survived. Pick someone to take a torture."

"Bellsprout," muttered Charmeleon, slouching off.

He sat down next to Banette again. Banette scooted away from him.

"Aw, dude. You reek!"

"Yeah…I know," growled Charmeleon, smacking his forehead.

Bellsprout walked up, quivering. "It c-can't be that bad."

"At least you weren't first," muttered Mew. "I kept getting complaints from fans about tormenting you."

"R-really? I'm popular?"

"Not really," said Mew, shrugging. "But you've gotten pretty far, so you've picked up a few fans. But most of them think you're a spineless coward…which you kind of are."

"I know," said Bellsprout, drooping.

"Well, pick you torture."

Bellsprout pulled out a paper. "Reface your fear for thirty seconds."

"Oh, that's one of my favorites!" said Mew excitedly. "Bring it in."

Mewtwo rolled in a large box.

"I can do this," whispered Bellsprout. "I can be brave…I can be brave!"

Mewtwo opened the box. Rhydon stepped out.

"I'll kill you," he said evilly.

Bellsprout pressed his button rapidly.

"Well, Bellsprout, you're out!"

"Wait…I'm OUT!" said Bellsprout, realizing what he did. Rhydon pointed and laughed at him.

"HA! You're such a loser, kid! You don't have a brave bone in your body!"

Bellsprout stood on stage and stared at him. Then he ran and grabbed Rhydon's foot.

"What are you doing?" asked Rhydon, sounding bored. Angrily, Bellsprout picked up Rhydon and slammed him down on the stage. Rhydon let out a shout of shock and pain.

"Whoa…," said Houndoom.

"Uh…should we do something?" asked Swinub.

"No way, this is AWESOME!" said Mew, grinning. Bellsprout was slamming Rhydon back and forth, getting more cries and curses from the Drill Pokémon. Eventually, Bellsprout grabbed him by the tail, swung him around, and slammed him into a tree.

"TAKE THAT!" he shouted, walking back into his chair. All of a sudden, he was tied to his chair.

"If you lose, you get tied to the chair so everyone knows you're out," said Mew. "So Bellsprout, pick someone to go through torture."

"Does Rhydon count?"

"I think you've hurt him enough."

Bellsprout shrugged, slowly returning to his normal self. "Pick anyone. I don't really care."

"Well in that case…Oddish, it's your turn!" said Mew.

Oddish looked at Bellsprout, horrified. "Why didn't you pick someone else?"

"You'd have to go anyway," pointed out Bellsprout. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Oddish, sighing. He got up and took a card.

"Sit in a tub filled with Carvanhas," he read incredulously.

"Be thankful it wasn't Sharpedos!" said Mew cheerfully, as Mewtwo rolled in a tub.

And so it began. Oddish survived his challenge, and then he chose Weavile. Weavile had to hug a Muk for ten seconds. After that, Houndoom was chosen. When his challenge was to be constricted by an Octillery for ten seconds, he pressed his button, afraid to get into the water.

"Never again," he muttered, as the ropes tied him up. "I'm never going in the water again. Not after that fear challenge…or the obstacle course!"

Houndoom passed it on to Cacturne (Cacturne said he just wanted to get his over with). Cacturne had to walk into a hive of angry Beedrill. He emerged covered in stings, but successful. From Cacturne, it went to Swinub. Swinub had to watch someone eat food in front of him.

"That challenge was supposed to be for later," said Mew, sighing in annoyance.

"What do you mean, for later?" asked Scizor, confused.

"Well, we thought we'd be keeping you here all day," explained Mew. "Eventually, you were bound to get hungry. But now that SWINUB picked the card."

"And failed," added Mewtwo, watching Swinub press the button, crying as he watched Charmeleon eat cookies in front of him.

"Wow…three down, and we haven't even gone through that many tortures yet," said Mew, disappointed. "It's not supposed to go this fast, people!"

Banette was next, and he survived his challenge of listening to nails going down a chalkboard (Mewtwo was disappointed, and yelled at Weavile for not scratching the chalkboard hard enough). Although he survived, Banette was twitching afterwards. He picked for Scizor to go, and she survived her torture of being given a swirly in a toilet by Mewtwo. She emerged, angry and wet.

"Have Clefairy go next," she muttered, spitting out what looked like toilet paper.

Clefairy had to put on a horrible looking outfit for ten seconds. It was orange with yellow polka dots, and she also had to wear some lime green heels. She survived, but she was hyperventilating for a few minutes after. After she calmed down, she picked Gardevoir. Gardevoir had to listen to an Exploud roar for 10 seconds. She survived, but she was pretty much deaf afterwards.

"WHAT?" she asked, when Mew told her to pick someone to take a challenge. Everyone had gone once now, so they could start picking new people.

"PICK SOMONE TO GO NEXT! Someone else needs a turn!"

"Some bum to text?" asked Gardevoir. "And they need Cacturne?"

"Close enough!" said Mew quickly. "Cacturne, go on!"

Cacturne picked out a card, and pulled a face.

"Spend ten seconds inside a Swalot?" he asked. "That's gross, even for me."

"Well, think fast!" said Mew. Cacturne turned around to be inhaled by a Swalot.

Cacturne emerged, angry. "There. I did it. Banette, you're up."

"I've got this," assured Banette, grinning. He pulled a card, then looked horrified.

"See Mewtwo in drag for…TEN MINUTES?" he asked. "Why that long?"

"Look behind this curtain," said Mew, gesturing. Banette, shivering, walked behind it.

Silence. Then a scream was heard. Mew looked behind the curtain, where Banette was mashing his button.

"MEWTWO, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO STRANGLE HIM!"

"He called me ugly!"

"Well, just look at you!"

"SHUT IT!"

"INTERMISSION TIME!"

**000**

**Banette was rocking back and forth in the confessional. "So…s-so…traumatizing…I can't UNSEE it!"**

**000**

After Banette was calmed down to a degree, it was Scizor's turn. Scizor smirked.

"I can handle anything, Mew."

"Can you handle…a group of Ariados?" asked Mew, reading her card for her. The spiders scrambled onto the stage. Of course, ten seconds later, most of them were knocked out by Scizor.

"Charmeleon."

Charmeleon was subjected to the worst torment of all: fan girls.

"Don't worry dude, it's only for thirty seconds!" said Mew, as Charmeleon was swarmed by a group of girls.

"I've touched his face!" shrieked an Ivysaur.

"But I looked directly into his eyes," retorted a Delcatty.

"BACK OFF!" shouted Gabite.

"Wait, Gabite?" asked Charmeleon, confused.

"Don't ask; Mew paid me," she growled, stomping off. The fan girls dispersed a few seconds later.

Oddish was given the misfortune of having to dress up like Zubat and being put in a room with Primeape for ten seconds. After eight seconds, Oddish beeped out.

"Five down!" said Mew, giggling. "Oddish, pick someone."

"Uh, Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir also failed her torture- she was supposed to be licked by a Lickitung and Lickilicky for ten seconds. Needless to say, she had tapped out before one of the tongues even touched her- which was good, as Cacturne looked like he was going to tie those tongues into a knot.

After that, Clefairy survived her challenge of eating garbage, but Weavile could not pass her challenge of being covered with spun spores by a Parasect. That ended the second cycle of tortures. Only Cacturne, Scizor, Clefairy, and Charmeleon were left.

**000**

"**They look so creepy," Weavile said, folding her arms huffily. "And worse, now I don't have immunity next round. Ugh!"**

**000**

Weavile picked Cacturne, who picked a card. He had to listen to his least favorite kind of music for one full song. Cacturne threw the headphones off about a minute into a song, as he could not STAND country.

"Nope. Sorry. I pick Clefairy," he muttered.

Clefairy failed her challenge as well. She had to be pecked by a Fearow for twenty seconds. After fifteen, she pressed her button and started to strangle the bird.

"Wow…this challenge went WAY faster than I thought," commented Mew, snickering. "And alas, it's only down to Scizor and Charmeleon. Clefairy, who do you pick?"

"Charmeleon."

Charmeleon groaned. If he didn't do this, he'd lose a chance at immunity…and he'd probably get eliminated.

Charmeleon picked up a card.

"Have your blood sucked out by a Crobat for ten seconds," he muttered.

A Crobat swooped down. "Hi!"

"Wait…you're not Zubat…are you?" he asked. "Er, I mean, Golbat…oh screw it. You're not the accident-prone bat, are you?"

"Psssh. No. If I was, you'd probably see me get hit by a truck or something."

The Crobat bit Charmeleon's arm and started sucking. Charmeleon squirmed, swore, and wriggled, but he did not buzz out.

"Good job, Charmeleon," said Mew, nodding in approval. "You passed. Scizor, it's your turn."

"I can handle anything," she assured.

She picked up a card. "Get in a box with the scariest Pokémon ever, and stay there for a minute," she muttered, arching a brow.

"Mew, I'm pretty sure there's nothing that can scare me as much as you and Mewtwo in that horror challenge," she said. "Or being helpless."

"Just get in the box," grunted Mewtwo, pointing to the large box. Scizor scoffed as she walked inside.

She stared.

"Hi! I'm Bidoof!"

She screamed, and pressed her button. She ran outside, panting.

"Wow, Scizor. Wow," said Mew.

"A BIDOOF? YOU'RE INSANE! I CAN'T HANDLE THAT! NO ONE CAN HANDLE THAT!"

"Well Charmeleon, you are the winner," said Mew. "You get immunity. So both Weavile and Charmeleon have immunity this time. Meet me at the campfire for the elimination ceremony later."

Charmeleon grinned at Scizor. "You got far. Good game."

"Yeah…whatever," she said, walking off. Charmeleon sighed. Was he really never going to be able to make a friend on this show?

Weavile grabbed his shoulder. "Come with me. I have a plan."

**000**

"Well, Charmeleon's out," said Houndoom. "Now who can we vote for."

"Well, I don't want to vote for the first evolutions, but Scizor is my friend!" said Gardevoir.

Cacturne was thinking. "I too would like to avoid directly voting someone off. But we have no idea who Clefairy and her gang are voting for. My guess is that Weavile will either go for me or Houndoom…or perhaps Oddish or Clefairy…"

"So what do we do?" asked Gardevoir.

"We can all vote for someone different," said Cacturne. "Who knows? Maybe everyone will tie."

"But the chances of that are astronomical," protested Gardevoir. "You're putting yourself at risk."

"Seriously, man, don't do that," said Banette, frowning unhappily.

Then Banette's eyes lit up.

"What?" asked Cacturne.

"Nothing…don't worry about it."

**000**

Clefairy was washing her hands in the bathroom…after the challenge, she didn't want to take any chances of getting sick or something. The door opened and Weavile walked in. Clefairy frowned, but didn't look at her.

"Hello there," said the Ice type.

"What do you want?" asked Clefairy coolly.

"Well, I decided to try and make this contest easier for both of us," said Weavile. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that?" asked Clefairy, still remaining calm.

"I want you to vote out Cacturne."

Clefairy blinked. Cacturne? She was suspicious. She had expected a plot to vote out Houndoom.

"Why Cacturne?"

"Because he's the greatest threat to both you and me in this competition. Houndoom is just one person. But Cacturne has Gardevoir and Banette on his side, and he's definitely being friendly to Houndoom. That's four people, all of who are stronger than your friends."

"And you and Charmeleon," said Clefairy scathingly. But she was thinking. Cacturne WAS a threat.

"Think about it," said Weavile. "Next to Kadabra, Cacturne is definitely the second smartest. Kadabra's a mastermind, but Cacturne is still a genius. And he's strong. He's friendly. He knows how to make himself likeable. He's manipulating all of you."

"So, what's in it for me?" asked Clefairy.

"If you help me eliminated Cacturne, I won't go for you or Oddish."

Clefairy sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Good," commented Weavile, walking out the door.

**000**

"**I noticed that Weavile didn't mention Bellsprout or Swinub in our little deal," said Clefairy. "She doesn't want me to keep them in the game, because then I'd be stronger than her- four of us to her two, if you count Charmeleon."**

"**I don't want to work with her, because she's a lying jerk, but in all honesty…eliminating Cacturne is really our best course of action."**

**000**

The campers were gathered down by the campfire. Weavile had her usual clever smirk. Charmeleon and Scizor were both glaring at her, while Houndoom muttering about her. Clefairy looked calm, as well as Cacturne, but Gardevoir kept casting worried looks at Cacturne. Oddish, Bellsprout, and Swinub all looked calm.

**000**

"**Bye bye, Cacturne," said Weavile, chuckling.**

**000**

"**Sorry, Cacturne," said Oddish.**

**000**

**Swinub frowned. "I don't want to vote for Cacturne. He's always been kind to me…I have to say Scizor. Not that I want her gone, I like her and all, but…she's going to be safe."**

**000**

**Houndoom shrugged. "Oddish."**

**000**

**Cacturne folded his arms. "Clefairy."**

**000**

**Banette scratched his head. "Er…Scizor?"**

**000**

"**Clefairy," said Gardevoir.**

**000**

"**Sorry, Weavile, I'm doing my own thing now, and I'm NOT voting for Cacturne," growled Charmeleon. "I think I'll pick…eh, Scizor. She was kind of a jerk to me after the whole thing was over."**

**000**

"**Cacturne," said Clefairy. "Nothing personal."**

**000**

**Bellsprout sighed. "Sorry, Cacturne. You're just too powerful."**

**000**

**Scizor frowned. "I guess I'll vote for Cacturne, just because no one else is voting for him."**

"Well, I'll start the ceremony," said Mew. "Charmeleon and Weavile, you're both safe."

Charmeleon and Weavile both snagged their Pokeblocks.

"Oddish, Bellsprout, and Swinub."

The three of them scampered up and grabbed their Pokeblocks.

"Gardevoir, Banette…and Houndoom."

It was down to the final three. Clefairy looked confident. Cacturne's expression was unreadable, while Scizor looked confused.

"Clefairy."

Gardevoir gulped. It was down to Scizor and Cacturne. It was as Cacturne predicted; they had gone for him. But why was Scizor there?

"Wow…two tough competitors are in the final two," said Mew, shaking his pink head. "Oh well, let's see who makes it…"

Gardevoir exchanged a panicked look with Banette. "He knew!" she whispered. "He knew he was going home!"

"The final Pokeblock goes to…"

"Wait!"

Mew stopped talking as Banette walked up.

"I still have the power to save someone from being eliminated from the treasure hunting episode," said Banette, folding his arms. He pointed to Cacturne. "You're not going home tonight."

Cacturne looked shocked. He had forgotten about that. "Banette, you…"

"Wow, you picked a good time to use it," admitted Mew. "Cacturne was about to go home. Well, sorry Scizor, but now that Cacturne's immune, you have to go home."

Scizor frowned. "Wow. I didn't see this coming."

Banette looked apologetic. "Nothing against you, Scizor, but it's just that Cacturne is my best friend, and…"

"I get it. Say no more," said Scizor, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm glad to have gotten this far. Wish I was in the final ten, but…you win some, you lose some. I'll see you around."

And with that, Scizor walked off to the dock, hopped onto her Wailord, and sailed away.

**000**

"**I guess I was a little shocked to be in the final two, but I guess I could expect Banette trying to save Cacturne. I mean, honestly, since Mismagius is gone, who is Banette's closest friend on this show? Cacturne."**

"**Still, I didn't expect for so many to vote for me. I didn't join any alliances or teams because I thought that would make me a target, but I guess I was just too much of a threat on my own."**

"**I pick Gardevoir to win. She's pretty much my only close friend that's still in the game. Although, if Banette won, I'd be pretty okay with that, too."**

"**Well, I've got nothing else to say. Kabutops, I'll see you soon, okay?"**

**000**

"No!" screeched Weavile. She pointed at Cacturne. "You were supposed to go home!"

"Funny how things don't go the way they're supposed to," commented Banette lightly.

"Just you wait, you little puppet," she hissed at him. "I'll get BOTH of you out of this competition. You too, Houndoom!"

And with that, Weavile walked off. Charmeleon didn't follow her. He just walked back to his cabin.

"That was close," said Houndoom.

"You didn't have to do that," muttered Cacturne.

"Yeah, well…the only reason why I didn't save Gengar is because he specifically voted himself off. You didn't, so…"

"I get it," said Cacturne. "And thanks."

"Well, Weavile won't have immunity next time!" said Gardevoir brightly. "We'll be able to eliminate her next time, unless of course she gets immunity."

"Well, we're not going to let that happen," said Cacturne. He tilted his hat down a little. "Her luck's run out. There's nothing she can do now."

**000**

And we're done.

My absolute favorite part of this chapter was when Bellsprout went berserk and owned Rhydon. I was laughing my ass off. Poor Rhydon.

So Scizor is gone, but only because Banette used his power to save Cacturne. I bet no one saw THAT coming, did they? Still, I'm not too sad to see Scizor go. She was cool and all, but she was never one of my favorites. XD

Oh boy. Angry Weavile. But will they be able to eliminate her next time? Well…

Let's just say that the next episode…is going to be hilarious. XD

Next Episode: Instead of a normal episode of Total Pokémon Island, Mew decides to go and interview the losers at Losers' Land, and see what they think about the final ten! But in the end, a contestant STILL may be going home!

Scizor: It's time for me to review! So do it! Because I'll beat you up if you don't! And I'm going to be in the next episode, so that's an actual threat! Got it?


	26. Episode 26: Losers' Land!

Oh boy, here we go again! So, I've gotten some anonymous reviews, so I'll answer some questions. This is going to be a HUGE Q&A

Gliscor and Pidgeotto- They MAY be together again, although after Pidgeotto kissed Zubat/Golbat, we don't really know yet (although this chapter might explain XD)

We have a Weavile fan! Anyways, let me explain. Lopunny and Weavile (and Kadabra, I guess) were all candidates to be the main villain. I always intended for Weavile to be the main villain- Lopunny was simply used to make people think LOPUNNY was the main villain. Weavile was always the main bad-guy/girl/Pokemon. Kadabra was the secondary villain, who kicks more ass, in my opinion, who slowly became eviler as the story went on. I did not just change Weavile because I needed a villain after Lopunny was eliminated. She was ALWAYS EVIL! -echoing cackle- Basically, here's a chart:

Weavile- Main Villain- she always the main bad guy.

Lopunny- Decoy Villain (appeared to be the main villain, but isn't- she wasn't even in charge of her own alliance! Kadabra was! That was a big hint!)

Kadabra- Secondary Genius Villain, but lacks friends/alliance mates, making him easily eliminated by the main villain (Oh, hi Weavile!). Although he had Lopunny and Primeape, one was eliminated very early, and the other one Kadabra voted off, meaning for the most part, he operated alone.

Charmeleon- Sympathetic Villain- the character who started out being ruthless, mean, and evil, but gradually started to like his chosen side less and less. He's the guy you feel sorry for. :P

Hitmonlee, Rhydon, Primeape- Used Pawns

Bronzong- I almost made him a villain after he returned, but I decided against it

I also got something about Cacturne, and how he's not very dark or mean, even though he's a Dark type. Neither is Houndoom, although he is fiery. And Banette isn't evil, unlike the Pokedex description. However, if you look carefully in the fear challenge, we see a darker side of Cacturne. He says so himself that he tried to get rid of that dark side of his.

Next, I have another person (I think this is the same person as before who liked Weavile, but I don't know), saying that with Weavile as the only villain left, it's boring. Technically, Charmeleon is STILL kind of sort of a villain. He isn't a friend or a foe. And if I made too many villains, the villains I have would seem less awesome. For example, if I had like six villains, then Weavile and Kadabra wouldn't be as awesome as they were.

And another question regarding Lopunny. Why not her as the main villain over Weavile? Well, I have two answers to that. One, Lopunny was too obvious. I made it so people wouldn't recognize the fact that Weavile was the main villain until Lopunny was gone. Secondly, I like Weavile better. I had to pick between the two at the beginning. It was either Weavile, or Lopunny. I liked Weavile better, so Weavile got the spot as main villain, while Lopunny was the Decoy Villain who was used by Secondary Villain Kadabra. Being the main villain, Weavile gets more screen time, which is good. :D

Now for the actual chapter, after this long author's note! It's the chapter where we see the eliminated candidates and here what they think about the remaining final ten. And as usual with these episodes, someone is going home! :D

**000**

Mew was riding on a Wailord with Mewtwo. "Hello, everyone! Mew here! Today, we've planned an, uh…special episode for you all!"

"Because you're running out of challenge ideas," said Mewtwo gruffly.

"Shut. Up. Mewtwo. Anyways, we thought we'd decide to let you in on a secret. Whatever happened to the losers? Did they go home? Nope! They are all staying at our luxury resort, Losers' Land! Today, we're going to interview them, and see what they think of the remaining campers! After that, I'm going to have a big surprise planned out! Isn't that exciting, Mewtwo?"

"No."

"Okay, really? Stop being a wet blanket," muttered Mew. Then his face lit up. "And here we are."

"Joy," grunted Mewtwo.

"Well, we're arriving now!" said Mew, floating off onto a dock. He smiled as he floated into the resort.

Losers' Land, despite the name, was a paradise. There was a large resort where everyone's needs were attended to. The sun was shining brightly down on the enormous pool, where Wooper, Mawile, Lapras, and Dragonite were swimming. Bronzong, Kadabra, and Hitmonlee were all sitting on an island in the middle of the pool, sipping their drinks casually, until Dragonite did an enormous cannonball and soaked Bronzong (Kadabra had avoided it).

"Get me soaking wet, why don't you," drawled Bronzong.

"Sorry," said Dragonite sheepishly.

Scizor and Kabutops were arguing with each other near the edge of the pool. Ninetales and Mismagius were basking in the sun, trying to ignore them, as well as Electrode, who was attempting to pick up all of the girls who were at the resort. Lopunny had already slapped him twice.

Lopunny herself was tanning, while Pidgeotto and Gliscor were snuggling nearby. Pidgeotto looked up as Mewtwo approached with a camera.

"He explained what happened as soon as I got here," explained Pidgeotto. She threw him a look of adoration. "I'm so happy we're together, like we should be."

Golbat sat in a tree nearby, sighing as he watched them. He thought that Pidgeotto had liked him, but…he guessed that Gliscor won in the end. He was happy for them. Gengar was relaxing under the tree, sleeping. His injuries were mostly better now.

Venonat and Lileep were talking with Luxio. Mew had been shocked to find that Shinx had evolved. Shinx had apparently evolved when Swinub was taking on Mewtwo and Mew in the horror challenge. Her anxiety caused her to evolve. Nearby the three girls was Diglett, who was making a sand castle, while Rhydon seemed to be watching him, determined to crush it. Primeape was fuming near the snack shop, angry that she couldn't pummel Golbat as easily now that he was evolved. Gabite sat beside her, staring at the T.V., as if she expected Total Pokémon Island to appear on the screen right now.

Mew had post T.V.'s all over Losers' Land, so the eliminated campers could continue to keep up with the show. Of course, sometimes this wasn't good. Ninetales had tried to get back onto the island to murder Weavile after Gengar was eliminated. Kabutops swore very loudly when Scizor was eliminated. Wooper had smashed his head into a rock when Mawile was out.

"So, eliminated campers!" said Mew into his trusty megaphone. "Today, we're going to ask you about your opinions of the final ten campers! This is a time for you to say what you want. So if there's something you need to get off your chest, do it now!"

"Well, who should we talk about first?" asked Venonat.

"Bellsprout!" squealed Lileep.

"Oh, sweet!" said Mew. "He's first again! Alright, what are your opinions on Bellsprout!"

"He sucks," grunted Rhydon. "The dude is a spineless wimp-"

"He didn't seem so spineless when he kicked your ass, Rhydon," said Gliscor, cracking a crooked grin.

"SHUT UP!"

"He's a good guy," said Pidgeotto.

"And a great boyfriend," gushed Lileep.

"Psssh," said Electrode, snorting. "I don't see why he's so great."

"At least he's still in the game," pointed out Diglett. "I think he isn't too bad."

"I couldn't care less," said Bronzong.

"Ditto," said Primeape.

"And also ditto," said Gabite, sipping her drink.

"It's purely by luck that he's made it so far," said Kadabra, reading a large book. "He simply hasn't proved himself to be a threat yet, although his attack on Rhydon may change that. The only reason why he HASN'T been eliminated after the merge is because he's weakling that can be used easily."

"Take that back!" demanded Lileep.

"No."

"He is kind of a coward," admitted Hitmonlee.

"Although if you were more supportive of him, he'd be stronger," said Lapras. "Look at the crazy things he's done for his friends."

"And?" said Lopunny. "It doesn't stop him from being a fool."

"You're a fool, too," growled Ninetales. "But if Bellsprout's a fool, at least he's a likeable fool."

"Like me!" said Wooper, grinning.

Venonat smacked her forehead. "He's okay, I guess."

"I liked him," said Luxio uncertainly.

"Well, he was a decent guy, but not really brave," said Golbat. "Then again, kindness goes a long way. Look at Dragonite."

"Thanks," said Dragonite, laughing. "Well, I've gotta say, I like him. But I like all of the final ten."

"Even WEAVILE?" asked Mismagius incredulously.

"She's not too bad…"

"Bullshit," grunted Kabutops.

"I think Bellsprout is a decent guy, but I wouldn't want him to win, if I had to choose one person," said Gengar.

"Who's your vote for?" asked Scizor.

"Houndoom, if I can only pick one," said Gengar. "He's got a good head on his shoulders. He's strong and tough, and one of my best pals on this show."

"Yeah, but with the way Weavile's going after him, he'll be gone soon," said Electrode.

"Not necessarily," said Lopunny. "I stayed in pretty long with Weavile after me."

"You were eliminated seventh," said Bronzong flatly. "You must be so proud of yourself."

Lopunny glared at him.

"Houndoom isn't all that great," said Lapras, frowning. "He's easily fooled."

"Don't forget, he betrayed us!" said Venonat.

"He was trying to save me," growled Ninetales. "I would think that someone who can be so devoted to someone he cares about would be popular among his team. After the incident, he became one of your strongest players."

"Squirt him with water, and he'll whimper like a puppy," said Rhydon, grinning.

"And what about you and your grandma?" asked Wooper, giggling.

"I respect him, seeing that he's gone through a lot," said Scizor, folding her arms. "But he keeps fighting."

"So? He's brutal. He almost murdered Weavile," grunted Primeape. "I like his style. I'd murder her myself if I wasn't eliminated."

"You'd murder half of the people on that island," muttered Golbat. "Anyway, I want Houndoom to win. He's a good friend of mine!"

"Yeah, he seems okay," said Diglett, nodding his head.

"Still, a puppy is a puppy," said Gabite.

"And a bitch is a bitch," muttered Gengar.

"What was that?"

"I was talking about how Weavile is a bitch!" said Gengar loudly, coughing.

"Oh, can we all rant about Weavile now?" asked Scizor. "I'll go first- she's a huge snob who thinks she owns the place."

"So was Lopunny," said Gengar, snickering. "But I hear ya. And she's psycho. Blew my ass up."

"She's got a good streak of luck though," grunted Mawile, annoyed.

"Yeah," said Lileep, nodding in agreement.

"She may be evil, but she ain't half bad lookin'," said Electrode, smirking.

"Do you think about anything other than a girl's looks?" asked Diglett.

"You and me have been here the longest, you should know me by now."

"Anyway," said Diglett. "I don't like her. She's mean."

"SHE'S MEAN?" asked Gabite. "That's an understatement!"

"SHE'S A SNEAKY, LYING, EVIL, TWISTED WITCH, THAT'S WHAT SHE IS!" roared Primeape, with Diglett backing away in fear.

"If it were up to me, I would have gotten her eliminated MUCH sooner," said Kadabra, flipping pages of his book smugly.

"Stop acting so superior, she got you out," said Kabutops, sneering.

"Really? I think she got you out, too."

"She got half of us out," said Gliscor. "She's ruthless, and way too cruel. I don't think any of us want her to win-"

"I do!" said Hitmonlee.

"No one cares," said Bronzong. "And I don't care WHO wins."

"You don't care about anything, though," said Dragonite. "But, guys, come on, Weavile isn't too awful-"

Mismagius gave him a look. Dragonite looked away.

"She's not evil. Add a D into that. Then you get Weavile," said Mismagius. "A devil."

Lopunny said nothing. She just began to swear. Mew hurriedly activated the censors.

"I hate what she does," said Pidgeotto. "She tries to ruin romantic relationships."

She pressed closer to Gliscor. "And I know how that feels. LOPUNNY."

Lopunny stopped swearing and folded her arms in defiance.

"She's pretty mean," said Golbat.

"Pretty mean, oh yeah, that totally describes her perfectly, Golbat," said Luxio, rolling her eyes.

"Cruella De Ville, Cruella De Ville," sang Gengar. Mismagius and Wooper chuckled.

"Now THAT describes her perfectly," said Ninetales, nodding towards Gengar.

"She's a total user. A lying scumbag," rasped Rhydon.

"Yeah…she is," said Venonat.

"I despise her," said Lapras.

"Don't we all?" asked Wooper, his normal smile gone as he thought of Weavile. "Even Charmeleon doesn't like her now. Hey, speaking of Charmeleon, we should talk about him now that we've all ranted about Weavile."

"Charmeleon…isn't such a bad guy," said Scizor. "I feel bad for him."

"Yeah, Houndoom's been treating him roughly," agreed Gengar.

"Well, he's a cocky asshole, but I think he's suffering with Weavile," said Kabutops, folding his arms.

"We ALL suffered with Weavile, if you hadn't noticed," said Mismagius, rolling her eyes. "It was his choice to make. He has to suffer the consequences."

"He isn't so bad, however," said Kadabra, still reading his book. "He seems to be stronger than Weavile, and even more clever. He could be an extremely strong competitor if he wasn't shackled to the her."

"I say he's lame," grunted Primeape.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Gabite, staring at her friend. "He's strong, clever, handsome…"

"Handsome?" asked Primeape, staring at Gabite.

"I meant that he got the second highest position on the list," said Gabite quickly.

"Oh. Yeah he did."

"I got last," whispered Hitmonlee sadly.

"No one cares," said Bronzong.

"He WAS a good friend," grunted Rhydon. "In all honesty, I liked him better than Weavile, even though we fought a lot."

"But he was dangerous," argued Luxio. "I wonder why no one's tried to vote him off…"

"I was dangerous, and they voted ME off," growled Mismagius.

"Well, Cacturne said he wasn't going to go for him," said Gengar.

"I think that Charmeleon just needs to find the power to get away from Weavile," said Diglett. "Only then will he be able to truly enjoy his time here."

The others muttered in agreement.

"Well, Diglett, who's your vote for?" asked Wooper.

"Swinub," said Diglett, smiling.

Most of the others chuckled.

"He's pretty cool," admitted Gliscor.

"He's a bottomless pit of hunger," said Bronzong, rolling his eyes.

"At least he's likable," said Luxio, leering at Bronzong.

"But if he stays a pig, he won't win," pointed out Lopunny. "He needs to step up to the plate."

"I'm pretty sure he could eat through the competition," said Gengar, snorting with laughter.

"Gengar, that's not funny," said Mawile disapprovingly. "But probably true."

"Yeah, I'm his best friend, and I'll agree with that," said Wooper.

"I hate him, but he's got guts," grunted Rhydon.

"He ain't so great," said Primeape, sniffing.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Golbat. "Look at the way he took down Mew and Mewtwo in that horror challenge!"

Mismagius smiled joyfully. "Oh that was my favorite moment on the show," she said.

"He's tough…for a porker," said Electrode. "But he ain't a bad guy."

"Not at all," said Kadabra. "Although I won't deny the fact that he IS a little annoying."

"So are you," said Rhydon.

"Well, Rhydon, why don't you come and get me? Of course, you'll have to swim across the pool to do it, but."

"I hate him," whispered Rhydon.

"Let's talk about Gardevoir now," said Mismagius, taking the subject away from Rhydon's hatred of Kadabra.

Venonat sighed. "She's so beautiful and nice."

"Please, it's all just an act," sniffed Lopunny. "Look at what she said to Weavile."

"That was a lie, genius," said Scizor, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I don't want Gardevoir to win," said Electrode, grinning.

"Why is that?" asked Lileep. "She's fun…and really kind!"

"She's also super hot," said Electrode. "Did you see that bikini? I'd love to see her swimming around in that here."

"Tough luck, she only wears it for Cacturne," said Gengar, snickering. "I like her. I thought she'd be stuck up and snooty, but she's cool."

"She is hot, but she's not my type," said Gliscor, grinning at Pidgeotto.

"We all know bunnies are your type," muttered Bronzong, although Gliscor didn't here.

"She was always the sweetest thing," said Lapras. "She was always trying to help out…sort of like a female Dragonite."

Dragonite blushed.

"I liked her, even though she was on the other team," said Ninetales.

"I like her because she smacked Weavile in the face," said Primeape, grinning.

"Oh, on second thought, THAT was my favorite moment on the show," said Mismagius, grinning sadistically.

"I second that," said Gabite, chuckling.

"I'm just happy Cacturne got someone," said Kabutops. "The guy deserves it."

"Cacturne?" asked Lopunny, laughing.

"What?" asked Kabutops, ready to defend his friend.

"Dear lord, you all treat Cacturne like he's some almighty leader," said Lopunny, shaking her head. "Can't you understand that he's used you."

"He didn't use me," growled Kabutops. "Kadabra used YOU."

"That's true, I did," said Kadabra nonchalantly. Lopunny looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"He's sort of a dark Ponyta," said Lapras. "I never thought he'd get so far."

"Well, he was one of the strongest members of the Great Groudons," said Golbat. "I mean, he beat Lopunny in that King of the Hill Challenge, faced his fear, did pretty good in the obstacle course, won the baseball game, kicked Mew and Mewtwo's butts in the horror challenge, and won the trivia game. That's pretty kick ass."

"He's not just tough," said Gengar, nodding. "He's nice. Unlike other alliance leaders, he actually looks out for his friends' well beings. It's hard not to like him."

"Not for me," said Hitmonlee. "He's too calm and mysterious. I don't trust him."

"But you trust Weavile, the one who used your heart against you," said Luxio disgustedly.

"She's so pretty, though," gushed Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, I will shove you into this pool," muttered Bronzong. "As for Cacturne, I have to say that he's good. I am impressed by his strategy, although he's gotten plenty of dumb luck this entire game."

"That is true," said Kadabra.

"It is," agreed Mismagius

"He would've been out if Banette hadn't saved his ass," muttered Rhydon.

"But Banette's a good friend," said Gengar.

"Well, he is, but he sort of seems like Cacturne's puppet…no pun intended," said Scizor.

"Yeah, he's like Charmeleon," agreed Ninetales. "Where you find Cacturne, Banette is usually nearby."

"But he's done plenty to make himself his own person," said Diglett. "I mean, he's a really nice dude."

"And here I thought he would be a murderous killer puppet," said Kabutops, chuckling. "I tell ya, Banette IS a surprise."

"I suppose he's okay," said Gabite, shrugging. "Not that great."

"He seems pretty weak to me, if he relies on Cacturne," said Primeape disdainfully.

"Are you kidding?" asked Gliscor. "Look what he went through during the fear challenge!"

"We couldn't see what was going on," said Lapras.

"Well, Mew had a special camera that showed what happened in the illusion shack," explained Gliscor. "It showed what illusions you all went through."

"What happened to Banette?" asked Venonat nervously.

"I'd rather not say."

"Yeah, it was creepy," said Electrode, shuddering.

"Still, he isn't that great," said Kadabra. "Not the smartest, not the strongest-"

"But one of the hottest, and friendliest," said Mismagius. "He's not psycho, like other Banettes."

"That IS true," said Lileep. "I mean the psycho part. Banette isn't really my type."

"He better not be, because Mismagius would kill you," whispered Mawile to her.

"I would," admitted Mismagius.

"Now who should we talk about?" asked Luxio.

There was a long silence.

"Oddish?" said Diglett.

"Not much to say about him," said Gliscor, shrugging.

"He's sort of an underdog," agreed Pidgeotto. "I never expected him to get so far."

"What makes him so awesome to the others?" asked Electrode. "I don't have any arms, and I was voted out first!"

"You were voted off because you were an asshole," said Ninetales. "Oddish isn't. He's kind of like you, Dragonite- he rarely says a bad word about anyone."

"Well, he seems to dislike Weavile," said Luxio.

"Who doesn't? Besides lover boy," grunted Bronzong.

"HEY!"

"Shut it."

"I never expected Oddish to be in the final ten," confessed Lapras. "I wonder why we never considered voting for him."

"We never really cared enough to do it," said Venonat. "He never gave us a reason, really."

"Oddish certainly is a surprise, but he's just lucky," said Kadabra, sneering. "His luck will run out, mark my words. If he and Clefairy hadn't gotten together, he'd probably be gone, as Clefairy used to hate him."

"Clefairy…now that's someone I could expect to win," said Lopunny, nodding her head. "Fierce, determined, and clever…she's been messing with Weavile ever since the merge hit."

"I like Clefairy," said Venonat.

"She's cool," said Lileep.

"And she has a great fashion sense," added Luxio.

"She was a good alliance leader, unlike SOME people," said Mawile, throwing a look of loathing at Kadabra.

"Clefairy isn't that great- I've manipulated her on more than one occasion," said Kadabra, chuckling. "Look at how I got Gabite and Mismagius out."

"THAT WAS YOU?" asked Gabite.

"You're the one that suggested Weavile vote me off?" asked Mismagius, outraged.

"Of course- if you separate couples, the remaining member of said couple gets weaker."

"Why didn't you vote off Banette?" asked Mismagius.

"Because he had already won his best challenge," said Kadabra matter-of-factly. "The sleep-a-thon had already passed. You on the other hand, I did not know much about, making you dangerous, making it so I had to dispose of you."

"Well, that explains a lot," muttered Mismagius.

"Clefairy is cool!" said Wooper. "She's the last first evolution girl!"

"With only three girls left, that's not surprising," said Ninetales, yawning.

"Why are so many girls getting voted off?" asked Luxio.

"Well, remember, Mawile and I were eliminated automatically together," pointed out Lileep.

"I think Clefairy can kick ass when she tries," said Golbat. "All of the girls can- they've all beaten me up multiple times."

"We'd do it again if you hadn't grown so big," growled Primeape.

"I want Clefairy to win," said Venonat. "GIRL POWER!"

"Gardevoir and Weavile are girls," said Electrode, arching a brow.

"I don't know about that second one," said Gliscor to Pidgeotto. They both giggled.

"Well, we've talked about everyone now," said Mismagius. She looked up as the sun was setting. "Dang, we've all been chatting forever!"

"Well, good, now that you've all talked about the remaining contestants, it's time for you to vote someone off!" said Mew, grinning.

"Wait, what?" asked Hitmonlee.

"You all are in charge of who's going home!" said Mew, laughing. "Aren't you happy? The first name you say is your vote. You only get one vote, so choose wisely! We'll go in the order you've been eliminated, so Electrode, you go first."

"I vote Gardevoir off," said Electrode. Several people gasped.

"Why would you vote for Gardevoir?" asked Diglett. "This is our chance to vote off Weavile."

"Why are you even voting for Gardevoir?" asked Gabite, folding her arms. Mew smirked, keeping a tally.

"Because she's hot, and have you seen that bikini?" Electrode asked, drooling.

"Pig," muttered Ninetales.

"Primeape, it's your turn," said Mew.

She smirked. "I'll say Gardevoir as well."

"What?" asked Gliscor sharply. "Okay, I'm not falling for it. I vote Weavile."

"There we go," said Kabutops, folding his arms.

"Bronzong?"

"Meh…do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine…Gardevoir."

"BRONZONG!" yelled Pidgeotto.

"I vote Weavile," said Lopunny, folding her arms huffily.

"I vote for her too," said Pidgeotto. "I'm not going to be an idiot and vote for Gardevoir."

"Uh, technically, Pidgeotto, it's the first name you say," said Mew. "And you said Gardevoir's name first!"

"What? She didn't mean to vote for Gardevoir!" said Luxio defensively.

"I vote for Gardevoir, too!" shouted Hitmonlee.

"Kiss up," growled Ninetales. "I vote Weavile."

"Houndoom!" said Venonat.

"Why Houndoom?" asked Ninetales angrily.

"I was focusing on not saying Gardevoir's name," said Venonat. "So I shouted out a random name that wasn't her."

"So you pick Houndoom?" asked Lapras.

"Lapras, shush! Don't vote Houndoom out!" said Pidgeotto warningly.

"I vote Weavile," said Wooper.

Rhydon folded his arms. "Yeah, I'll say Gardevoir."

"Rhydon, why would you vote for Gardevoir?" demanded Golbat. "You hate Weavile!"

"Why'd you vote for Gardevoir?" Rhydon shot back.

"I didn't…oh."

"Weavile," said Mismagius shortly.

Dragonite hesitated.

"DRAGONITE, JUST VOTE FOR WEAVILE!" growled Mismagius.

"I don't want to help vote someone off!" said Dragonite, putting his hands up defensively.

"Just pick Weavile!"

"B-Bellsprout!" said Dragonite.

"Why on EARTH would you vote for Bellsprout?" asked Kabutops, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Well…I know no one is going to vote him off, so I wasted my vote," explained Dragonite.

"Lame," said Mew, shaking his head. "We're on Kadabra. Your choice?"

"Gardevoir."

"Okay, Kadabra, you plotted to get Weavile out since the very beginning of the game," said Lileep angrily. "Why aren't you voting for her now?"

Kadabra smirked. "Why would I? She has the entire island against her. She's already guaranteed a loss!"

"But why not vote for Charmeleon or Houndoom or something!" asked Mawile.

Gengar smacked his forehead. "Perfect. Well, I say Weavile."

"Weavile," said Scizor, hoping that enough people voted for Weavile.

"And let's see the standings, Mewtwo!" said Mew, walking over to Mewtwo's board with the votes. The eliminated contestants stared.

Charmeleon- 1 vote

Bellsprout- 2 votes

Houndoom- 2 votes

Weavile- 7 votes

Gardevoir- 12 votes

"No," said Scizor, shaking her head.

"We're idiots," muttered Luxio.

"It's all your fault," snarled Kabutops at Electrode. "If you hadn't messed us all up when we voted!"

"Hey, half of you messed up too!" shot back Electrode angrily.

"Mew, that was a dirty trick," growled Gengar.

"So?" asked Mew. "I'm full of them. Well, you all voted, so…I guess you'll be seeing her soon."

Gengar and Scizor exchanged worried glances.

**000**

"What do you mean they voted me off?" asked Gardevoir incredulously, as she was led away by Mew and Mewtwo. Cacturne and Banette were running after her.

"Well, some of them voted for you by accident," said Mew, snickering. "Not a lot of them meant to vote for you on purpose. Consider it a huge misfortune that you were eliminated."

"Wait, Mew, this isn't fair!" yelled Cacturne, panting.

"Rules are rules, lover boy," said Mew, laughing. "While I am sorry to see that beautiful girl go-"

Cacturne glared at him. So did Gardevoir. Mew couldn't tell which glare was meaner.

"I will still stand by the rules," said Mew quickly. "Well, bye Gardevoir! You should be honored! You made it to the final ten!"

"Mew!" she shouted, as her Gardevoir sailed off.

"Gardevoir, I'm sorry!" yelled Cacturne.

"It's okay!" she screamed back. "Just keep fighting! I know you can do it!"

**000**

"**Shocking, much?" asked Gardevoir, sighing. "This is crazy…I mean, I at least thought I'd beat out WEAVILE."**

"**Well, at least I DID make it to the final ten. And I've made a lot of friends along the way! This is a good way to go."**

"**Cacturne, you HAVE to beat Weavile. You too, Banette! I'll never forgive either of you if Weavile somehow wins this! Good luck!"**

**000**

"Aw man, this sucks!" yelled Banette.

"Why the hell would they vote for her- why not Weavile?" asked Cacturne bitterly.

"Isn't it obvious," said Mewtwo, walking past them. "The ones who WANTED to vote for Gardevoir voted for her because they KNEW Weavile wouldn't be able to stay in the game much longer."

"Sounds like something Kadabra and Lopunny would do," admitted Cacturne.

"I personally thought they should've voted for someone more annoying," said Mewtwo, shrugging.

"It's a shame that we can't vote YOU off of this island," said Banette, sneering at Mewtwo. Mewtwo sneered back, and then walked away.

"Will the remaining campers EVER manage to get rid of Weavile?" asked Mew. "Will Banette and Mewtwo EVER get along?"

"No," said Banette.

"Will Gardevoir EVER wear her bikini in front of all of us?"

"No," said Cacturne shortly.

"Find out next time on TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND!" shouted Mew. Banette and Cacturne rolled their eyes.

**000**

Gardevoir hopped off of her Wailord, holding her suitcase. Mismagius and Kabutops were waiting for her.

"Gardevoir, it's uh…good to see you," said Kabutops.

Gardevoir glared. Kabutops backed away.

"You all have a lot of explaining to do."

**000**

Ha…ha ha…oh boy.

Yes. Gardevoir pulled a LeShawna. The reason? Well…I confess, I could not think of a way to actually eliminate Gardevoir, so…yeah. XD;;

Not that I didn't like her! Gardevoir was one of my favorite females!

I am completely expecting hate mail because of this elimination, so…

Then again, no one's voted for Gardevoir in the poll…OH WELL!

So, on another note, Gliscor and Pidgeotto are together. And Shinx evolved into Luxio. Hurrah!

But Golbat is heartbroken, because he actually thought Pidgeotto liked him. Aw…well, Golbat, you really are the unluckiest camper…

Anything else to say? Meh…OH WAIT! There may be a subtle hint at a new couple forming…muahahahaha!

Next Episode: The campers wake up to find themselves in the middle of the wilderness...in an unknown location! They need to find their way back to the campsite. One camper makes an important decision, while another is starting to change for the worse! And on top of that, the person going home may throw everyone for a loop!

Gardevoir: -smiles kindly- Well, thanks for reading this story, everyone. Review, please.

Electrode: They will if you wear your bik-

Gardevoir: No.


	27. Episode 27: Journey! Charmeleon's Choice

So, it's time for another episode of Total Pokémon Island, and I'm going to answer some more questions. :P

ABSOLute_Chimera- For your first question about Weavile, no, not everyone hates her. Some of the contestants, such as Bronzong (to an extent), Hitmonlee, and Dragonite have no problem with her. Some other contestants just don't like her, like Pidgeotto and Golbat. THEN you get the contestants that hate her, like Ninetales, Houndoom, Mismagius, Houndoom, Kadabra, and did I mention Houndoom? Besides, Heather was hated by…pretty much everyone, too.

And Weavile and Cacturne in the final two? Once again, that's a maybe…but, you'll see.

To CodyOnTheBounce- Gardevoir wouldn't say that, because she's not like Courtney…I could see Weavile, Lopunny, or Clefairy saying that, though…

Yes, that's basically what the next episode is. And there WAS going to be a "Mr. Poke Ball", but it was going to turn out to be Voltorb and blow up Swinub. But I can't do that because I made Electrode a character already, and…I don't do characters of the same evolutionary line. :P

On another note, looking at the poll, it seems most people want Cacturne or Houndoom to win. On another note, it seems like NO one wants Clefairy to win…hmmm…this is interesting…also, Weavile is the third highest camper on the poll! Slightly shocking. O_O

Note, this chapter switches point of views a lot. You'll figure it out later.

AND NOW…THE CHAPTER!

**000**

Houndoom yawned and woke up. He let out a stretch, curling over in his bed. He let out a yelp as he rolled in something…wet.

Houndoom's eyes shot open to find that he had rolled into a puddle.

"What's going on?" he barked.

"I was about to ask him that," said Banette, looking down at him. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Mew and Mewtwo were standing there, waiting for them.

"Good morning, contestants!" said Mew, laughing.

"Uh, Mew? Where are we?" asked Weavile, annoyed.

Houndoom looked around. There were puddles of mud and water everywhere, but other than that, he had no idea where they were.

"Well, if I told you, that would spoil the challenge, now wouldn't it?" asked Mew, chuckling. "Now, we all moved you around in your sleep-"

"Hang on," said Charmeleon, looking at Banette. "He's got insomnia. How did you move him?"

"Mewtwo had a baseball bat," explained Mew.

"So that's why I have a headache," mumbled Banette. Mewtwo grinned.

"So, this challenge is EASY. You all have to make your way back to camp. That's it!"

"That's it?" asked Cacturne suspiciously.

"Well…no," said Mew. "I'm feeling nice today after I moved you all without you knowing, so you can team up together. The first TEAM that arrives at the center of camp and rings the bell there, wins immunity. Each member of the team."

Houndoom and Banette grinned at each other.

"So, any questions, or do I have to make this even easier for you idiots to understand?" asked Mew impatiently.

"If you can understand it, Mew, I think you're good," said Cacturne sarcastically. Banette and Houndoom looked astonished. Cacturne made a joke?

Mew frowned. "Well, that was nice. Anyways, get moving!"

Cacturne, Houndoom, and Banette ran off in one direction, while Charmeleon and Weavile went in a different direction. The four unevolved Pokémon went along a different path.

"Do you think they'll manage to do this without getting hurt?" asked Mew to Mewtwo, smirking.

Mewtwo laughed.

**000**

"Okay…let's climb this mountain," said Cacturne, pointing to a large mountain ahead of them.

"What?" asked Banette, shocked at the size. "Are you crazy? Do you know how long that'll take? We should try and find the quickest route back to camp!"

"Think!" said Cacturne, tapping his head. "If we climb this mountain, we'll be able to see the entire island, most likely. From there, we can determine our current location."

"Good point," said Houndoom. "C'mon, Banette, let's climb this thing quick."

"Alright, I get it. Let's go."

**000**

"**It's really good that I have the last genius on this island leading me," said Houndoom, shrugging his shoulders.**

**000**

Weavile smiled maliciously, watching Cacturne, Houndoom, and Banette scale the mountain. "Perfect!"

"What do you mean, perfect?" asked Charmeleon, arching a brow.

"Don't you get what I'm doing?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "Of course you don't, seeing as I'm smarter."

Charmeleon didn't say anything, but he glared at her angrily.

"Here's what we do," said Weavile, eyes glittering. "We follow them up the mountain. Then, we'll find out where we are. We can stay behind them for a while, following them, then AMBUSH them when we get close enough to the camp! Then we win!"

Charmeleon cocked his head to the side. "Wouldn't it be smarter to wait for them to come DOWN the mountain, THEN start following them? That way we won't have to waste any of our energy while we're tailing them."

Weavile snorted. "No, that'll never work. We need to climb up the mountain after them. Come on, let's go, before they get to far ahead."

She burst through the bushes to follow the Dark-Ghost alliance. Charmeleon waited for a moment.

"No, that'll never work!" Charmeleon said nastily while mimicking Weavile's voice, making it pompous and shrill. "What does she know?"

"What was that?" asked Weavile, glancing back at him.

"Nothing," said Charmeleon, rolling his eyes.

**000**

**Charmeleon was growling and gnashing his teeth. "I can't…take…much more of this! I am going to LOSE IT! I'LL SNAP! LIKE A TWIG!"**

**000**

**Weavile laughed. "My plan doesn't EXACTLY require following them…heh heh."**

**000**

Oddish frowned, looking at the fork he and the others had found. They had journeyed away from the place they woke up, and into a swampy forest.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Clefairy nervously.

"I-I think this is where Cacturne hid during the Hide and Seek challenge," said Swinub, shivering. It had looked creepy back then, but now that they were here.

"Well, there are two paths," said Oddish, looking at both paths. One of them led deeper into the swamp, while the other when seemed to lead away from it.

Bellsprout walked over to the path that led away from the swamp. "I want to take this one!"

Oddish frowned. If he had to guess, going through the swamp would've been a better idea, as it would take less time then following the other path, which may just lead around it.

"Well, Bellsprout, we haven't decided anything yet," pointed out Oddish gently.

"I think we should go through it," said Swinub.

"WE'RE TAKING THE OTHER PATH!" yelled Bellsprout. Swinub, Clefairy, and Oddish all flinched.

"Okay Bellsprout…whatever you say," mumbled Oddish fearfully.

**000**

"**Ever since Bellsprout took down Rhydon, he's been having these bursts of rage and dominance more frequently than before…," said Oddish, eyes darting back and forth awkwardly. "I mean…I just hope it's a phase. I'm just glad that Clefairy and Swinub still like him like I do."**

**000**

**Swinub was trembling. "Holy crap, Bellsprout scares me now!"**

**000**

**Clefairy frowned. "Oddish is loyal to Bellsprout, but in all honesty? I've never liked him. Sometimes, he's a coward, and other times, he's just CRAZY. Of the four of us, he's the most disposable. I might have to get rid of him soon. I'm sorry, Oddish, honey."**

**000**

Banette groaned as he continued to climb the mountain. "Damnit, how much farther do we have to go?"

Cacturne glanced down at him. Of the three, Cacturne was having the easiest time. Using his spikes, he could dig into the stony walls of the mountain, making it easy for him to scale it. Banette and Houndoom were both having a hard time, Houndoom most of all. Eventually, the walls became too steep for Houndoom to climb, and Cacturne and Banette both pulled him up by a rope when they reached ledges.

"Yeah, how much longer?" came Houndoom's voice from farther below.

"We're almost there," assured Cacturne, helping Banette onto a ledge. Cacturne began to scale the next wall, Banette right behind him.

"Still, we're probably doing better than Weavile, eh?" asked Banette as he and Cacturne crawled side by side.

"Most likely."

"How do you think she's doing?" asked Banette grabbing a crack with his hand. Cacturne looked at his hands, then Banette's.

"We forgot Houndoom," groaned Cacturne.

"GUYS!" yelled Houndoom. "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Cacturne sighed. "Well, this'll cost us some time…let's go get him."

Silently, Weavile and Charmeleon climbed up after them, being careful to stay out of sight.

"Oy, stupid!" said Charmeleon. "They're coming back down!"

"What?" asked Weavile incredulously. "That's impossible!"

"No, I see Cacturne and Banette coming down…they're pulling a rope."

"A rope…oh, so they're pulling Houndoom up," said Weavile disdainfully. "Idiot can't even climb because of the way he's built."

"Well, we should wait, and follow them after they've pulled Houndoom up."

"Agreed."

**000**

Meanwhile, the first evolutions were both standing in the middle of a jungle.

"I don't think we took the right path, guys," said Swinub, sniffing around.

"Can't pick up any smells?" asked Clefairy. "Mewtwo isn't cooking."

"Even if he was, I still might not have been able to catch it. It depends how far away we are from camp."

"Maybe we should go back and try going through the swamp," said Oddish uncertainly.

Bellsprout quivered in fear. "But…but it's scary in there!"

"Well, we have to do stuff we're afraid of if we want to win this competition," said Oddish consolingly.

"Okay," said Bellsprout unhappily. "Which way do we go to get back to the swamp?"

Oddish opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Oh boy…I think we're lost," said Swinub, shaking his head in dismay.

"That…could be a problem," groaned Oddish.

**000**

Cacturne tied the rope around his waist. "Are we all tied together properly?"

Houndoom and Banette both checked the ropes tied around their bodies. They both nodded.

"Good…now we can climb without worrying about leaving someone behind," said Cacturne. He took the remaining rope (Cacturne had grabbed a lot of vines on the way, which is how he made the rope- thankfully, he had a lot left over) and started to twirl it. He managed to lasso a large rock jutting out of the side of the mountain.

"There…now we can walk up the side," said Cacturne.

"Are you sure?" asked Banette nervously. "I mean, what if the rope breaks?"

"Yeah, Cacturne, you're like…170 pounds," added Houndoom.

Cacturne pulled down on the rope with all of his might. It didn't break.

"There's your answer," he said. "It's strong enough. We should be fine, so let's go."

Houndoom and Banette both shrugged, and they began to climb.

Weavile smirked. "Good, they're moving again. Come on, fire spitter, let's go."

"Yes, DEAR," he snarled, scrambling up after her. Still, Charmeleon got the feeling Weavile wasn't telling him something…

**000**

"UGH!" screamed Clefairy angrily, stomping her foot. "There has GOT to be a way to find the way to camp!"

Oddish sighed. They had wound up in the desert where Cacturne and Scizor faced their fears.

"Well, we've successfully picked the wrong way three times," said Oddish.

"It's my fault," muttered Bellsprout. "I got us off track."

As tempted as Clefairy was to agree, she shook her head. "No, some of us made the wrong choices. I chose the first path, then Bellsprout chose the next one, and then Oddish chose the next. Swinub, I guess it's your turn to try and find a path now."

"Okay!" said Swinub cheerfully. He began to scurry through the desert. "Come on guys!"

Oddish, Clefairy, and Bellsprout exchanged glances. "Well, what do we have to lose?" asked Clefairy, shrugging.

"Nothing," admitted Oddish. "Let's just hope Swinub's instincts are better than mine."

"And mine," added Bellsprout.

**000**

Cacturne let out a grunt as he pushed himself to the top of the mountain. "Yes! We're at the summit!"

He reached down and helped Banette up, with them both pulling Houndoom up afterwards.

"Well, we're here…what can you see?" asked Houndoom.

Cacturne's eyes winced. "I don't see well in sunlight. Houndoom, what do you see?"

Houndoom looked, frowning, before he let out a bark of surprise. "Cacturne! I can see the snowy mountain and the baseball field…and…yes! I can barely see the camp, but it's beyond a couple of forests!"

"Well, what should we do?" asked Banette.

"I'd rather go straight through the forest," said Cacturne. "But if we get off track, we'll go to the beach and walk along it."

"Why the beach?" asked Houndoom.

"Because that'll lead us to the dock?" guessed Banette, smirking.

"Exactly," said Cacturne. "Now, the hard part is climbing down."

He tied the vine rope to a rock tightly. "We're going to have to be careful. And we're going have to climb down BACKWARDS. Are you both okay?"

"If we got up, we can get down," said Houndoom firmly.

"So, come on, I want to win immunity. Then we can finally get rid of Weavile!" said Banette.

The three began to move down the other side of the mountain. Moments after they disappeared, Weavile and Charmeleon hauled their way onto the rocky summit themselves.

"Great!" said Weavile. "All is going to plan."

"Well, duh, we're basically supposed to be following them," muttered Charmeleon.

"Shut up! Now we have to chase them down! And move quick! We need to catch up."

Charmeleon frowned. Something fishy was going on.

**000**

Swinub was racing through another forest now. All of a sudden, he arrived at a lake.

"GUYS!" he shouted. "I've found a lake!"

The others, panting, arrived behind Swinub, flopping over.

"H-hey!" said Bellsprout. "This is the lake that we used during the Water Race!"

"Good job, Swinub!" praised Clefairy happily. "Now where to?"

Swinub smiled. "I don't know. Let me rest first!"

"WHAT?" asked Clefairy. Oddish jabbed her with a leaf.

"Just let him rest. He's gotten us closer to the camp," he whispered to his girlfriend.

Clefairy sighed. "FINE."

**000**

Cacturne and the others were about half way down the mountain now. They were slowly walking down the mountain. Cacturne winced, as the sun was shining in his face now.

"Hey, Houndoom…look down and see how much further we need to go."

Houndoom turned his head.

"A little bit…it'll take us a while to do it," reported the dog.

"Thought so," muttered Cacturne, sighing. "Well, anyways- WHAT THE?"

He was staring straight up at where he had tied the rope. Way up there, smirking triumphantly down at him, was Weavile.

"Oh, hi Cacturne," she said, giggling in a way that made Houndoom's blood boil. Charmeleon showed up next to her.

"What are you up to?" he hissed.

"Just wait!" snapped Weavile. She turned back to Cacturne, eyeing them hungrily.

"You see, I don't like you three. Houndoom, I despise you. Banette, you're annoying. And, Cacturne, you think you're so much better than me when you're not."

"I don't think I'm better, I know I am," spat Cacturne darkly. Weavile's false smile slid off her face.

"YOU SEE?" she snarled. "THAT'S WHY I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"Then why did you follow us?" asked Cacturne, eyes glittering curiously.

Weavile stuck out her arm, very close to the vine rope. "I came to take out some of the competition."

Houndoom's blood ran cold, and Banette shuddered. Cacturne's eyes flashed with horror.

"Are you crazy?" asked Charmeleon next to her, eyes wide in shock.

"Shut up, and let me do the talking," she growled.

"You're mad," said Cacturne. "You're willing to KILL US to win?"

"Not kill you," said Weavile, shaking her head sadly. "I'm not psychotic. I know you three could survive the fall. Of course, when your bodies are broken, bruised, and bleeding you'll hardly be able to move…and then I'll win."

"So, severely injuring us is okay, so long as you win the challenge?" asked Cacturne, eyes hardening. "You're despicable."

"Well, Cacturne, if you were nice and apologized to me, I might've reconsidered," said Weavile. Banette rolled his eyes, despite the dire situation. "But now…"

She swung her arm and severed the rope with her sharp claws. The Dark-Ghost alliance began to fall.

"Oh shit!" yelled Houndoom.

"Weavile!" shouted Banette.

But suddenly, they stopped.

Weavile stared in astonishment. Charmeleon had grabbed the rope.

Cacturne stared. Banette stared. Houndoom stared.

"Moment of truth," whispered Houndoom.

Weavile shook herself. "Well, go on, Charmeleon! Drop them!"

But Charmeleon didn't let go of the rope, he was still staring at his hand in surprise, as if he hadn't meant to grab the rope.

Cacturne stared. "Well, Charmeleon," he said. "It's your choice. You can obey Weavile, or you can help us."

Charmeleon frowned at him, before looking at Weavile. The choice was simple: was he Weavile's friend…or theirs?

Charmeleon looked at Weavile, before staring at Cacturne one last time. He began to pull the rope, pulling Cacturne and the others back up. His face was expressionless.

Weavile screeched in rage before lunging for the rope. Charmeleon sent a blast of flame at her feet. Weavile stopped, looking murderous.

Eventually, Charmeleon got Cacturne, Houndoom, and Banette back onto the ledge he and Weavile were on.

Weavile was twitching in anger.

"You," she breathed. "You DARE to betray ME?"

Charmeleon turned to look at her, his face defiant.

"You…YOU TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED ME!" screamed Weavile. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN OFF THIS ISLAND! YOU IDIOT!"

Charmeleon scowled. "You know what? I don't care!"

Weavile stopped and stared at him.

"I don't care…half of the things you say, are empty threats. Listen Weavile, I am SICK and TIRED of you and your shit!"

Cacturne and Banette exchanged glances.

"You never let me do what I want! This wasn't about an alliance! It was about you using me! Well, not anymore!"

Weavile opened her mouth angrily, but Charmeleon talked over her.

"At first, I thought you were okay, and that going with you would help me get to the top. But even if that was still the case, it's not even worth it! You're annoying, obnoxious, and borderline PSYCHOTIC! You treat me like I'm an idiot, when I'm not, and you're getting dumber each day. I'm sick of all of the SHIT you make me go through, I'm sick of all of the shit you make OTHERS go through…and all in all, I'm just sick of YOU. YOU ARE A ROTTEN BITCH!"

Houndoom grinned. Weavile tried to say something, but she just spluttered stupidly. Sniffing, Charmeleon turned his back on her.

"Where to?" he asked Cacturne. "Is it okay if I join up with you guys?"

"Perfectly okay," said Cacturne, nodding. "Follow us. We're going to find a different way down the mountain."

**000**

Meanwhile, back at Losers' Land…

"Yes!" screamed Gabite.

"FINALLY!" roared Rhydon in approval.

"I don't get it," said Hitmonlee, confused. "Why is everyone so happy about this?"

"Because, there's no greater challenge to Weavile's authority to have her own second in command turn against her," explained Kadabra, twirling his finger in mock celebration.

"But…but I like Weavile," said Hitmonlee, frowning. Bronzong, annoyed, knocked him into the pool.

**000**

Weavile looked as if she wanted to kill Charmeleon as he disappeared with the rest of the guys.

"No one gets away with betraying me…," hissed Weavile. "I've taken out Kadabra. I've taken out Gardevoir. I'll take you out as well, you little fireball!"

**000**

**Weavile appears swearing her head off angrily.**

**000**

Oddish sighed. "Swinub…as awesome as it is that you got us out of the desert, we're still not that close to the camp…"

"Well, I didn't MEAN to get us at the top of this cliff," said Swinub. They were on top of the cliff from the first challenge, although Mew had removed the pool.

"Well, this is great!" moaned Clefairy, sighing. "I'll be EXTREMELY shocked if none of the other teams have gotten back to camp yet…"

"Don't give up! At least we have each other!" said Swinub brightly.

He was met by glares from the others.

"IDIOT!" yelled Bellsprout, snapping into his rage side. Swinub backed up and fell off of the cliff.

"AHHHH!"

"Swinub!" shouted Clefairy, running to look over the edge. But as she peered over to see the pig falling through the sky, she lost her balance. Screaming, she grabbed both Bellsprout and Oddish, dragging them off the cliff as well.

"Honey, not me!" said Oddish, gasping.

"WHOA! OH…OH GOD!" screamed Bellsprout.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled out the four first evolutions.

**000**

"Did you hear something?" asked Houndoom, as he, Cacturne, Banette, and Charmeleon ran through the forest.

"Sounded like Swinub or something," said Cacturne. He frowned. "You don't think they're hurt, do you?"

"Well, I heard Bellsprout yelling his head off, but he always does that," said Charmeleon matter-of-factly.

Banette grinned. "You know, Charmeleon, it's really good to finally have you on our side. You're a decent guy."

"For working with a devil like Weavile," muttered Houndoom.

"I have NO idea what I was thinking when I joined her…but it's been coming on for a while now…ever since I accidentally blew up Gengar…"

Houndoom flashed an enraged glare at him. "WHAT? IT WAS YOU?"

"No, no!" said Charmeleon hastily. "Weavile told me to put something on the back of your car, Houndoom! I thought it was just a weight that would make you move slower, or something that would mess up your car! I didn't know! I swear! After that, I haven't worked with her! I didn't even try and vote you off!"

"He's telling the truth," said Cacturne. "Gengar said you looked horrified when his car exploded."

"I was."

"Well, either way, with you on our side, our numbers increase, and we can finally take down Weavile," said Banette.

Cacturne was about to reply when they exited the forest. "We're here! There's the center of camp!"

"Is anyone there?" asked Banette.

Charmeleon squinted his eyes. "Just Mew! We're first!"

They made it to the center of camp, ringing the bell.

"Good job!" said Mew, nodding in approval. "So Houndoom, Cacturne, and Banette get immunity."

"What about Charmeleon?" asked Banette, confused.

"Technically, he was on a team with Weavile, so he's still a part of her team, although he saw him betray her. Nice work, dude!"

Charmeleon frowned. He still wasn't safe.

Cacturne put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Now that we have the chance to get rid of Weavile once and for all, she'll be going home."

Charmeleon grinned.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Banette.

"Mewtwo is cooking some food for you in the mess hall," explained Mew. "Go eat, and then come back here. We'll wait for the remaining campers.

And so they waited. Around two hours later, Swinub and the others arrived, as Swinub smelled Mewtwo's cooking. When the sun was starting to set, a bedraggled Weavile showed up, glaring angrily at Charmeleon and the others.

"Right, it's good to have you all back!" said Mew, snickering at Weavile's state. "Now listen. Houndoom, Cacturne, and Banette are immune. So cast your votes and meet me by the campfire."

Everyone looked at Weavile, smirking.

**000**

"**Weavile," said Clefairy.**

**000**

"**W-Weavile!" said Bellsprout.**

**000**

"**Sorry, Weavile," said Oddish.**

**000**

**Swinub was chowing down on cookies. Chewing noisily, he mumbled out, "Mweaviwe…"**

**He swallowed. "Sorry about that! I vote Weavile."**

**000**

"**Finally!" said Charmeleon, cackling. "Weavile."**

**000**

"**The bitch is gone! Weavile!" said Houndoom.**

**000**

"**Weavile," said Banette, grinning.**

**000**

"**Weavile, obviously," said Cacturne.**

**000**

"**They think they get rid of me?" asked Weavile, eyes smoldering with rage. "I'll show them! NO ONE BETRAYS ME, CHARMELEON!"**

**000**

"Okay!" said Mew, seeming a bit confused during the ceremony.

"Well, Cacturne, Houndoom, and Banette, you're all safe. First evolutions, get up here."

The seven campers got up to take their Pokeblocks.

"Mew, get on with it," said Cacturne impatiently.

"No, I want to savor this moment," argued Houndoom, grinning almost manically.

"You hate her a little too much, mate," said Banette, eyeing Houndoom a bit uneasily.

"The final Pokeblock goes to…"

Weavile and Charmeleon both glared at each other.

"Weavile!"

"What?" asked Houndoom.

"WHAT?" asked Charmeleon.

"WHAT?" exclaimed everybody else.

"YOU VOTED FOR ME?" asked Charmeleon.

Cacturne seemed generally shocked. "But…we didn't vote for you…"

"Well, I was shocked too!" admitted Mew. "Oh well. Charmeleon, it's time to go!"

"But we all voted for Weavile!" said Clefairy in protest.

Mew sighed, pulling out the box of votes. "Well, look in here. I've got eight votes for Charmeleon, and one for Weavile."

"But…but!" said Charmeleon.

"No buts!" shouted Mew. "You lost. Get going!"

"FINE!" roared Charmeleon, stomping off angrily.

Weavile smirked.

**000**

**Weavile laughed as she switched all of the votes. "There! They thought they had me…but too bad I don't play fair! They'll never figure it out! Never!"**

**000**

**Cacturne examined the votes. "These all have the same handwriting…except for the vote for Weavile…and judging by the handwriting, I'm guessing it's Weavile. Well played, but Mew will see this. Won't be long now…"**

**000**

"**NO!" roared Houndoom, slamming his head against the ground.**

**000**

**Charmeleon scoffed. "I have a feeling that Weavile somehow changed the votes. Unbelievable! Hopefully, she'll get busted for cheating!"**

"**Well, my time here may have sucked a lot, but in the end, at least I became my own person. Weavile, you can kiss my ass goodbye. Without me, you're gonna have it a lot harder. I bet you won't even get to the final five."**

"**Cacturne, Banette, and even Houndoom, I want you to win. You guys accepted me after I left that bitch behind…thanks."**

"**Well, I guess I can proudly say that Weavile had to resort to CHEATING to get rid of me. She'll be gone soon. I can wait."**

**000**

"I can't believe Charmeleon left right after he betrayed Weavile," said Banette in disbelief.

"Well, he's a free spirit now," said Cacturne. "He can do what he wants. He's free of Weavile's control."

"I wonder what he's gonna do…?"

**000**

Charmeleon hopped off of his Wailord, scowling angrily. Gabite walked up, looking sympathetic, Rhydon behind her.

"I'm sorry…Weavile switched the votes…we saw it happen," said Gabite apologetically.

Charmeleon stared at her.

"Uh…are you okay? You look like a dumbass." Said Gabite.

More silence. Then Charmeleon grabbed her, pulled her into a passionate kiss, and walked away.

"I wanted to do that for a LONG time," he said as he passed Rhydon.

"What the hell?" asked Rhydon, looking perplexed.

Gabite was blushing furiously, before she let out a snarl of annoyance.

"ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE!"

**000**

And we're done!

HAHAHA! Thought Weavile would be going home, eh? NOPE! She pulled a total Harold, and Charmeleon's going home! Sorry…

But at least he was epic when he left…and he kicked ass in this chapter…muahahaha!

Well…other than that, not much, but I won't be updating for a while. Computer difficulties. But I'll be back…eventually…I hope. :D

Next Chapter: Unplanned. :P

Charmeleon: Right. Well, review, even if you're pissed that I'm gone. Do it, losers.


	28. Episode 28: Clue Calamity! A Dark Plot?

Well, on an especially rare occasion, I was able to update. Here we go. QUESTION ANSWERING TIME!

CodyOnTheBounce- Gardevoir is very calm and mature, though…she doesn't shout or something unless you REALLY offend her (Weavile _). Lopunny would definitely see it. I think Weavile would just scream. As for Clefairy, she is starting to get REALLY competitive now…watch out! XD

So, Cacturne, Weavile, and Banette? Well, all I'll say is that you should think about how I do things…I like to make things dramatic.

Taurusking- Wow…this is actually a VERY good prediction…some of these predictions are actually correct in a way, sort of…but I won't reveal the order. Swinub, eh? That's a good choice, I'll admit. He has that Owen personality, doesn't he? Your descriptions of Cacturne and Banette were good too. They both seem like the types to vote themselves off, don't they? But I won't say anymore.

Anyways, it's time for another challenge. I'm proud of this one.

Let's go!

**000**

It was down to eight people on Total Pokémon Island. Clefairy was very happy with the way things had turned out. Her alliance was the most powerful force on the island right now. Oddish was a strong player, and Swinub was a good friend. Her only problem was Bellsprout.

Bellsprout was getting more psychotic and crazy every day. Sure, it wasn't like he was crazy all of the time, but his snaps of kookiness were becoming more and more frequent. If he wasn't Oddish's friend, she'd have voted him out already. But despite having a competitive streak almost as long as Weavile's, Clefairy would never try to get Oddish to betray his friends.

Still, she'd want Oddish in the final two with her. And Bellsprout was getting really unstable.

**000**

**Swinub was eating in the confessional. "I like Bellsprout, but he's acting pretty weird nowadays. Do you think he has a disease?"**

**000**

**Houndoom was cackling in the confessional. "Cacturne talked to Mew a few days ago, and now Mew knows that Weavile cheated. All votes are now going to be spoken, and seen on video, because Mew hates it when people cheat. Weavile's not going to squirm out of this one!"**

**000**

**Banette folded his arms. "Tension is seriously rising. Houndoom and Weavile are both determined to outlast each other. Also, Mewtwo is glaring at me a lot, and he's talking with Mew ALL the time. I think he's trying to plot my demise. Sorry, mate. I'm a Ghost-type."**

**000**

"Campers, please report to the center of the campsite!" said Mew, smiling. He liked this challenge. It was going to be fairly fun for him to watch the campers.

The remaining campers appeared quickly.

"Well, Mew, what's today's challenge?" asked Houndoom, looking apprehensive.

"In time, doggy, in time," said Mew, smiling. "First, I'd like you to all get in pairs."

"This isn't going to be another automatic double elimination, is it?" asked Weavile suspiciously.

"I WILL EXPLAIN AFTER YOU PAIR UP!" said Mew, pointing at them. Cacturne and Banette immediately paired up. Houndoom looked up in alarm.

"No!" hissed Houndoom to Cacturne and Banette. "When Clefairy's gang pairs up with each other, I'll be stuck with Weavile!"

Clefairy looked thoughtful. Oddish, Swinub, and Bellsprout were all talking. She looked over at the lone Weavile. Suddenly, she had a plan.

"I'll go with Weavile," declared Clefairy.

"What?" exclaimed Oddish. Clefairy winked at him. Oddish fell silent.

Houndoom let out a sigh of relief. He and Weavile would've probably wound up killing each other.

Weavile frowned. "Fine."

"Come on, Bellsprout, I'll pair up with you," said Oddish. Bellsprout nodded. This left Houndoom and Swinub together.

"Uh…nice to be working with you," said Houndoom awkwardly.

"Yeah…I guess," said Swinub.

"Now, let me explain today's challenge," said Mew. "Today's challenge is another treasure hunt!"

"What?" asked Weavile. "So there IS a double elimination?"

"Not quite!" said Mew, as Mewtwo emerged from a storage shack, holding four chests telekinetically. "Good, job Mewtwo. Care to explain?"

"All of these chests have invincibility in them," explained Mewtwo.

"Wait, so we're all going to stay tonight?" asked Banette.

"I didn't say that, gold tooth," growled Mewtwo. Banette frowned, poking at his zipper. "You all need to find your keys to open your chest. You have to follow clues to find your keys, by looking at these cards."

Mewtwo held up four different colored cards.

"Cacturne and Banette's are black and green. Clefairy and Weavile's are red and pink. Swinub and Houndoom's are brown and orange. Oddish and Bellsprouts are yellow and blue. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"But here's the best part!" said Mew, grinning sadistically. "Even though you and your partner are working together, only ONE of you gets invincibility!"

**000**

"**WHAT? So if Clefairy lets Weavile have immunity…," said Banette.**

**000**

"**Well, I'll give Banette immunity if we win. He's saved me. I need to save him," said Cacturne thoughtfully. "But I need to keep an eye on Clefairy. She's up to something. I don't trust her…"**

**000**

"**I'll make an alliance with Clefairy, and get the immunity," said Weavile gleefully. "I can get rid of Houndoom or Cacturne! Finally, at long last!"**

**000**

"So, now that you're paired up and ready to go, take your first clue from Mewtwo!" said Mew. The campers each took their clue.

"You need to go and get your first clue. Here is what you have to do. To the land where the fort once stood you should go. And you will find it down below," read Clefairy. "Come on, Weavile!"

"The primary victory of the sea," read Houndoom. "Water? Ugh…let's go look, Swinub."

"The closest place to home," said Bellsprout. "The dock! Or the elimination ceremony! Let's go, Oddish!"

The room where two girls were killed. To figure this out, you must be skilled. It was a dark night, they received a great fright, and though they fought with all their might, they were taken out still," read Cacturne, rolling his eyes. "That's easy. Let's go, Banette."

**000**

"It's not here!" said Bellsprout. "Oddish, have you found it?"

Oddish got out of the water. "Nope, it's not under the dock! Have you checked the fire pit?"

"Yes, it isn't the wood at all. I checked the canoes, but it isn't there, either…WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? DON'T MAKE ME STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

Oddish winced as Bellsprout snapped back into rage mode, but then his eyes lit up. "Wait…strike…home…HOME PLATE! Bellsprout, it's not here! It's at the baseball diamond!"

"Really?" asked Bellsprout, calming down.

"I'm sure of it! Move!"

**000**

"The only forts I can think of were the stages," said Clefairy. "We know it's not where the karaoke stage was, but are we really going to go all the way to the baseball diamond?"

"If that's where the clue is, we should look," said Weavile. "C'mon, let's go."

**000**

"Why are we here?" asked Banette, looking at Cacturne. They were facing the old torture chamber…the Illusion Shack.

"Think about it," said Cacturne. "Two girls were killed there…Weavile and Clefairy. A dark night and great fright? It fits easily."

"Good point."

They walked up to the door. There was a card there.

"Is that ours?" asked Banette.

"No, it's red and pink. That means it belongs to Clefairy and Weavile."

"Let's hide it!"

Cacturne frowned. "No, we're not going to play her game. Let's just go in and get ours."

"In…side?"

"Well, that's where Clefairy and Weavile were."

"Can I…stay out here?"

Cacturne gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course. I'll be back."

Cacturne went inside. He shut the door. He looked around. Nothing was in there, except a mirror. Attached to the mirror was the next card. Cacturne picked it up and read it.

"You've found a card, but you need more. Go to a place where it's wet. Islands galore, and the card is on the floor."

Another thing was written on it. It said "Look up."

Cacturne did as it said and his eyes widened as he looked in the mirror. Staring back was his reflection. But not in its normal way. His reflection was smiling, but not in a kind way. The yellow eyes glowed with malevolence, a chilling cackle was heard in Cacturne's mind.

"You're a Dark type," crooned the reflection. "Release your dark side, and you can defeat them all!"

"No!" said Cacturne, tearing his gaze away from the mirror. "I am not that kind of man…"

He turned back to the mirror. His reflection was normal.

Uneasy, he headed back to Banette.

**000**

"I was right!" said Swinub. "The primary victory of the sea was the first victory of the Kyogres!"

"Good job," admitted Houndoom. They were at the top of the cliff from the first challenge, in which Mew had placed a card dangling from the edge.

"Next clue?" asked the hellhound.

"In a place of courage, perseverance, and pain. Three queens and two kings, fell from their reign. Of the five, three remain."

Houndoom frowned. "Three queens and two queens?" he repeated. "I know that Mew called the baseball challenge something like that…but why give us numbers? That's only five people, and there were way more when we were doing that challenge."

Swinub frowned. "Courage, perseverance, and pain…," said Swinub. "The Illusion Shack?"

"That might be it!" said Houndoom. Then he frowned. "But I don't know…there were a lot of us back then, and not everyone went to the Illusion Shack…besides, we'd have to know if five people failed exactly in the Illusion Shack. And three remain? Fat chance of that…we need to-"

He stopped midspeech.

"Of course," he muttered. "The third challenge, King of the Hill! Three queens fell…Gabite, Lopunny, and Clefairy! And the two kings are Bellsprout and Banette. As for the three that remain, Banette, Clefairy, and Bellsprout are all still in the game!"

"That has to be it!" agreed Swinub. "Let's go get that clue!"

**000**

"Thank god you figured out that we needed to go to the snowy mountain!" said Clefairy as she and Weavile jogged back.

"Well, I remembered how we built snow forts, and that the key is most likely there," said Weavile, smirking.

"Still, I hope we don't have to climb all of the way up."

"No need. Knowing Mew, it won't be up there, as he said it was below."

**000**

"**The reason I joined with Weavile?" asked Clefairy, smiling. "One is to keep an eye on her. She's as slippery as a Grimer! The second reason is that I have a good plan…a very good plan…just you wait!"**

**000**

As it turned out, their next card was on the elevator.

"The opposite of the back. Find it at the shack," read Weavile.

"The Illusion Shack," said Clefairy.

"My thoughts exactly. Let's go."

"Wait, Weavile," said Clefairy. Weavile turned around, looking confused.

"What?"

"How about we make…a temporary girls' alliance?" asked Clefairy carefully.

Weavile frowned.

"Why?"

"Look…if you help me with the elimination ceremony tonight, I'll help you vote out a member of Cacturne's crew next episode."

Weavile smiled gleefully, before frowning. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I need to protect Oddish and myself this episode…"

"But back at the baseball field, you hid Oddish and Bellsprout's card."

"I'm planning on giving you the immunity," explained Clefairy. "IF you agree to this deal."

Weavile grinned evilly. "All right. Next episode, vote for Houndoom- if he's invincible, vote Cacturne off. Got it? Now, who do YOU want gone?"

**000**

"So, shall you get it, or me?" asked Banette, looking down at the lake.

According to the next place, the next clue card was somewhere wet with islands. Banette had guessed that the islands were the platforms in the water race, while Cacturne figured out that the card was at the bottom of the lake.

"How deep is this thing?" asked Cacturne.

"Well, I think it'd be better if I'd do it," said Banette. "Seeing as you way more and you're filled with sand, you'd probably sink easily. I weigh less, and I can hold my breath forever with this zipped mouth."

"Go for it," said Cacturne. "But be careful."

Banette nodded and dove in. He began to swim, looking for the bottom. The lake wasn't THAT deep, but it was definitely deep enough. After about a minute or so, Banette reached the bottom. It was dark and cold, but Banette found the key in a plastic baggy.

"Score!" he said, as he spoke without opening his mouth. He turned around to get to the surface, when he stopped, dead.

A Gyarados was glaring at him.

"GET OUT!" it roared.

Banette began to swim as fast as he could.

**000**

Oddish gasped. "Where's our clue? It should be here!"

Bellsprout quivered. "Do you think it could've been stolen?"

"No way…who else would come here? The others have gone off in different directions!"

"This is bad!" said Bellsprout, trembling even more violently.

"I'll say it is! We're almost out of time!"

**000**

Houndoom grinned as he pulled the card out of the sewer, chuckling. After the mountain, the clue had been "Look here. The place where a girl faced her fear. Underground is where it'll be found." Houndoom remembered Venonat going in the sewer, and he was right.

"Next clue?" he asked, shaking some sewer water off of his body.

Swinub read the next clue.

"You're getting close, on that I'll bet. Go to a place you haven't been yet. It's a place with four corners, and red on the sides. And sickly ghosts often hide inside."

"A place we haven't been? No shit, Mew," muttered Houndoom.

"Sickly ghosts hide inside?" asked Swinub.

"The only ghosts are Gengar, Banette, and Mismagius," said Houndoom, frowning.

"Unless you count Dusknoir during that horror challenge…and Darkrai MIGHT count," pointed out Swinub.

"Great. Well, my life is easy," grunted Houndoom.

"Quick! We've got to figure this out!"

**000**

"Holy…shit, dude," gasped Banette. "Gyarados-"

"I know," said Cacturne, shaking his head. "Now, the clue?"

"A dark land, far away. With scorching heat as hot as flame. Where a friend and foe face off, but both are one and the same."

Cacturne stared.

"Friend and foe face off?" he whispered. It clicked.

"Banette, we need to go-"

"To the desert," finished Banette. "This clue is mentioning you."

"Yes…so let's get to it."

**000**

"Wait…red on the sides, where sickly ghosts hide?" said Swinub thoughtfully. "Hiding! Houndoom, where did the ghosts hide in that challenge?"

"Mismagius and Banette were in a bush…and Gengar…Gengar was in a chimney! Red on the sides!"

"And when they sickly, they mean that he sneezed to get out!" Swinub exclaimed. "Come on, let's go! I have a feeling we're almost done!"

"Still, I hope we can get back in time!" said Houndoom. "The others may almost be done!"

"We can do it, hurry!" said Swinub.

**000**

"This clue is simple, I'll be frank. Where was Mewtwo's greatest prank?" read Clefairy, confused.

"Mewtwo pulls pranks?" asked Weavile.

"I don't know…it must've been on Banette! Maybe we can bargain with him-"

"No way," said Weavile. "With the smart scarecrow with him, they're probably solving this quick. We can't afford to waste time helping them win this challenge! We need to do this on our own!"

"Could we ask Mewtwo?" asked Clefairy.

"He probably won't help us."

"Crap…this is really bad."

**000**

Cacturne smiled victoriously, taking the key from a signpost at the beginning of the desert. "Good. Now all we have to do is make it back to camp!"

Banette grinned. "You know it dude!"

**000**

"**Honestly, with a smart guy like Cacturne, this challenge was a cinch!" said Banette, chuckling. Then he noticed something. "Why is there a key on the ceiling?"**

**000**

Swinub dove into the chimney. He fell down through the chimney, before rushing back outside to find Houndoom, covered in soot.

Houndoom was anxious. "Well?"

Mew had recently announced that Banette and Cacturne found their key, and were heading back to camp.

Swinub smiled widely, and opened his mouth, revealing the key.

"YES! And we're in the center of camp! Open the chest!"

Houndoom jammed the key into the lock, and twisted it. He reached inside and pulled out the paper with his teeth.

"WE'VE GOT IT!" he shouted.

"And we have a winner!" said Mew, floating out of his cabin. At that moment, Cacturne and Banette emerged from the woods, panting.

"Dang…so close," muttered Banette. "I almost got eaten by a Gyarados for nothing."

"Well, you two, which one of you gets immunity?" asked Mew.

Houndoom opened his mouth to give it to Swinub, but Swinub went first.

"Houndoom gets it."

"Me? Why?"

"Let's not give Weavile any chances," muttered Swinub in Houndoom's ear (well, where his ear would be).

The Dark Pokémon grinned wildly.

"Attention everyone!" said Mew into his intercom. "Houndoom has immunity, as he and Swinub won this round! Meet me at the campfire in a few hours when we decide to vote someone off!"

**000**

"I'm sorry Oddish," said Bellsprout sadly.

"It's not your fault," said the Weed Pokémon.

"WHO SAID IT WAS?" roared Bellsprout unexpectedly. Oddish winced, as Bellsprout stomped away.

Clefairy walked up to Oddish. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think he likes me anymore," said Oddish sadly.

Bellsprout, who was still within earshot, heard this. He clapped his leaves over his mouth.

"There, there," soothed Clefairy. "Look, just vote for Cacturne, okay?"

"Cacturne?" asked Oddish. "Why?"

"I made a deal with Weavile- we help her, she helps us, okay?"

"Well…if it gets all four of us farther…"

Bellsprout frowned. Was he really treating everyone horribly. Bellsprout sighed. He needed to fix this…hopefully, he could find a way to make Oddish forgive him.

**000**

"Well, here we are again," said Mew, chuckling. "Eight of you have gotten this far, and heck, I'll admit it; that's quite an achievement. But! THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE-"

"Highlander?" asked Cacturne, exchanging a humorous look with Banette.

"Well, I was going to say winner, but…," said Mew, snickering himself. "Anyways. Let's get started. Houndoom, you have immunity. Swinub, you're also safe."

The two of them stepped up to get their Pokeblocks.

"Oddish, Clefairy, and Banette, you're all safe too."

Oddish glanced back at Bellsprout worriedly. Banette frowned, seeing Cacturne in the final three.

"Does everyone have it in for him?" asked Banette to Houndoom.

"Well, Weavile hates me the most…"

"I understand. Mewtwo loathes me."

"Cacturne, you're staying for another night."

It was down to Bellsprout and Weavile. Weavile glared at Clefairy. Clefairy smiled, and nodded.

"Well…Weavile, I could expect, but Bellsprout? Why the heck are you here? Well, we'll find out shortly!"

**000**

"**I vote for Weavile," said Cacturne.**

**000**

"**Weavile," said Banette, nodding.**

**000**

"**The bitch- I mean, Weavile," said Houndoom, correcting himself quickly.**

**000**

"**Uh…Cacturne?" said Oddish, sounding bewildered.**

**000**

"**Bellsprout," said Weavile.**

**000**

**Clefairy smiled. "I've voted for Bellsprout, and I've got Weavile and Swinub on my side. Swinub is easy to bribe. But all in all, I'm guessing Cacturne's gang voted for Weavile. Oddish voted for Cacturne, but I don't know who Bellsprout voted for. But either way, either the psycho plant or the evil chick is leaving! This plan is foolproof!"**

**000**

**Swinub was devouring a cake. "I don't want to do it…but this cake is so good! Bellsprout, I'm sorry, but I vote for you!"**

**000**

**Bellsprout sighed. "I've been treating everyone horribly…especially, Oddish, my best friend…Lileep wanted me to be brave, not mean…I'm voting myself off."**

**000**

"And the final Pokeblock goes to…Weavile!"

"Aw, are you KIDDING me?" asked Houndoom, astonished.

Cacturne frowned. "But if we voted for Weavile, then Weavile and Clefairy's gang must've voted for Bellsprout."

"Actually…I voted myself off," said Bellsprout.

"No!" said Oddish. "Bellsprout, why?"

"I've been being a huge j-jerk lately…I need to do this. I've gotten far enough…and look at how I've been snapping at people. I want to leave before it gets worse."

"Bellsprout…"

"Just d-do me a favor and w-win, okay Oddish?" asked Bellsprout, smiling weakly. Oddish nodded. Bravely, Bellsprout turned to go to his Wailord, turning back to wave to the others as he went.

**000**

"**Well, I played a good game," said Bellsprout. "I-I'm happy, not only that I got so far, but because my experience here has changed me. I feel happier, friendlier, and braver. I feel better about myself."**

"**Oddish, stick to your word and w-win!"**

"**Bye bye, everyone! I'll m-miss you!"**

**Bellsprout sniffled, and started crying.**

**000**

"Well, Weavile is STILL here," groaned Houndoom.

Banette sighed. "We'll get lucky eventually, dude."

Houndoom looked at Cacturne, who was pacing. "Will you just stop that?"

"It doesn't make sense," murmured the cactus.

"What doesn't?"

"Bellsprout's elimination. Even if he voted for himself, he needed at least four votes to leave the island."

"What're you saying? That everyone voted for him except Weavile, who probably voted for you or Banette?" asked Houndoom.

"Oddish would never vote off Bellsprout," argued Banette.

"That's precisely what I was thinking," said Cacturne, nodding. "Bellsprout voted for himself…Clefairy probably did too…she probably bribed Swinub with food and…ah."

"What?" asked Houndoom.

"We have a problem. I think Clefairy has made a girl's alliance with Weavile."

"So?" asked Houndoom.

"So we have a villain and an alliance leader working against us," said Banette grimly. "This doesn't look good."

**000**

Dramatic, much?

Yes, Bellsprout is gone. Clefairy was sort of jealous of the Bellsprout/Oddish friendship. Watch out, Oddish! She's a competitive gal! But how touching, Bellsprout voting himself out to make up for hurting Oddish's feelings.

And Weavile has slipped through their fingers again. Dang!

I liked the Houndoom-Swinub duo in this chapter. But I also really like Cacturne…for a reviewer that said Cacturne isn't dark enough…you've now glimpsed a darker side to him.

There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter…if you look at it the right way…

Anyways…next episode time!

Next Episode: I have a few challenges planned, but I just have to pick one. There is both teaming up, and betrayal! And one person succeeds in getting a long time enemy eliminated!

Bellsprout: R-review! P-please!


	29. Episode 29: Are you Board of this Game?

Oh boy! Time for another episode of Total Pokémon Island, and this one will be totally AWESOME!

Review question answering time!

CodyOnTheBounce- Once again, someone has made a very logical prediction, although I've noticed Swinub is getting out…twice, is it? XD Anyways, Cacturne and Banette in the final two…everyone wants Houndoom, Cacturne, or Banette to win for the most part…but I shall not reveal anything. MUAHAHA! Also, I don't think Clefairy would want Oddish to vote himself off, do you? It's not something she'd do.

As for Total Pokémon Action, I will confirm some returning characters: Nearly ALL of the original characters are returning, but a few aren't. These non-returning characters will include the winner of this season. Five new characters are going to join. But I'll give you five that are returning: Ninetales, Charmeleon, Gardevoir, Shinx and Diglett are all returning. So there you go. :P

Now then, it's time to start this chapter. I'm proud of this one!

**000**

"So, we're agreed?" asked Weavile, snickering devilishly.

Clefairy smiled. "Oh, yes. Vote for Houndoom if he isn't immune. If he is, vote for Cacturne. If by some freak chance they both win immunity, then we vote off Banette."

"Good," said Weavile. "And after that, if we work together, we can take out the rest of Cacturne's gang."

Clefairy chuckled. "But of course."

**000**

"**Well, unfortunately, I can't just let Clefairy have her little gang continue further in," said Weavile, sighing. "I'll probably have to try and eliminate Oddish soon, to weaken her. First, Houndoom, then Cacturne, then I'll get Oddish out. After that, I can probably eliminate Clefairy or Banette easily…that will leave me and the pig in the final two, which will be a walk in the park! It's all a matter of when to betray Clefairy."**

**000**

"I'm lucky that you were so willing to partner up with me," said Clefairy, smiling kindly at Weavile.

"Well, we girls have to stick together, right?" asked Weavile.

Clefairy laughed again. "Yes, definitely."

Weavile grinned. This was it…it was her chance to take out that meddling puppy once and for all!

**000**

"This time, for sure," said Cacturne. "This time, we'll get rid of Weavile."

"But what about Clefairy?" asked Banette. "Wouldn't she be the more logical choice?"

Cacturne frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it…Clefairy is still going to rule her alliance with an iron fist, even if Weavile goes home…but if we eliminate her, Oddish and Swinub get weaker, and Weavile will lose her ally."

Cacturne nodded in approval. "That's an extremely good point, Banette."

"Who cares? We're a team of fully evolved Pokémon, against a pig, a plant with no real skills, and a girl who may be really competitive, but isn't that strong!" said Houndoom. "If Weavile wins this, I'll never forgive myself!"

"That's also a good point," murmured Cacturne. "Despite the good idea, Banette, Houndoom's idea makes sense. Weavile is more dangerous than Clefairy, even with her alliance. We'll aim for her first."

"Fair enough," rasped Banette. "But don't say I didn't warn you guys…"

**000**

"Attention, campers! If you would all come to the baseball field for your next challenge, that'd be great!"

Mew sat down in a chair, waiting patiently for his remaining victims to arrive. He wasn't waiting long- with hardly anyone left, he didn't have to wait before causing them all to feel miserable.

They stared as they arrived. Mew grinned. He was proud of this set up.

"Welcome, campers!" said Mew.

"Just tell us the challenge!" snapped Weavile.

"Oh yes, I've been feeling a little unwell, but I'm doing fine now, thank you," said Mew sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Banette. "It's a board game."

It was true. In front of them was a large board. Across the board was a large path of tiles. There were many different symbols on the tiles. Some were blank, others had exclamation points, skulls, question marks, and faces of the eliminated campers, although not all of the contestant's faces were there (Cacturne noted that Diglett, Lopunny, and Lapras were all not there, and there were others missing as well).

"Well, you're right, Banette, but this is not just any board game," said Mew. "This is Total Pokémon Island: The Board Game."

"Oh, well that makes it special," drawled Cacturne.

"Okay, dude, you've been channeling Bronzong's spirit," said Mew, frowning at Cacturne. "I thought one sarcastic guy was enough. Anyways, here's how you do it. You roll the die, and then travel along the spaces. Each space has different effects. The blank spaces do nothing. The question spaces will ask you a question about the show. If you land on an exclamation point, anything can happen. You can go ahead three spaces, go back to start, get electrocuted, get sprayed by a hose, and much, much more. The faces of your eliminated friends will give you a challenge similar to the challenge said contestant was eliminated in OR ask you something about that specific contestant. The skulls are just like question spaces, but if you get them wrong, you're automatically out of the game. Any questions?"

"Wait, that's a skull?" asked Banette. "It looks like a snowball with eyes. Who drew it, Mewtwo?"

"Yes," said Mew. "Good to see you're still insulting him. So, we're just going to have you go in alphabetical order to keep it simple. Banette will go first, followed by Cacturne, Clefairy, Houndoom, Oddish, Swinub, and Weavile. Understood?"

"Why am I going last?" demanded Weavile.

"Hey, don't blame me. If you hadn't evolved from a Sneasel, you'd be before Swinub," said Mew, rolling his eyes. "Now then, the winner gets immunity. That's about it. Are you ready to begin?"

The seven players nodded. Mew smiled deviously.

"Then let's begin! Banette, you're up first!"

**000**

"**Okay…this is easy! I don't even have to try and get Houndoom or Cacturne out, because only one can get the immunity!" said Weavile excitedly. "I mean, even if I don't win the game, my vote, plus Clefairy's alliance, will override Cacturne's and his friends. It's over! Tonight, they're going home!"**

**000**

"**If we can prevent Weavile from getting elimination, then we can eliminate her…but we'd have to convince Oddish and Swinub to vote with us to override Clefairy and Weavile," said Cacturne thoughtfully. He sighed. "If it comes down to it, I may have to bribe Swinub…and I don't want to take advantage of him like that."**

**000**

"**We can't let Weavile win," said Houndoom. "Or else we're done for. We won't be able to convince Oddish or Swinub to vote off Clefairy, and Weavile? I'm not even going to try."**

**000**

Banette tossed the large fuzzy die. He got a four. Stepping forward, he landed on a question mark space.

"Okay, Banette. If you get this right, you stay on that space. Get it wrong, and you go back. Your question is…how many contestants have been eliminated?"

Banette frowned. "Uh…we started out with thirty four…minus seven…wait, are we counting the two that came back?"

Mew shook his head. "Nope…Bronzong and Gabite's second eliminations don't count."

"Then the answer is twenty seven," said Banette.

"Correct. Stay there. Cacturne?"

Cacturne rolled a five. He landed on a skull.

"A skull already?" said Mew, chuckling darkly. "Okay, Cacturne, are you ready? Are you nervous?"

"No," said Cacturne bluntly.

"Well, that's boring," muttered Mew. "Who was the hottest guy on the girls' list in the Dodge ball episode?"

"Gengar."

"Okay, you stay," said Mew, sounding disappointed. "Clefairy."

She rolled a three, landing on an exclamation point.

"RANDOM EVENT TIME!" yelled Mew joyously. "And our event is…"

Clefairy looked around anxious, when the space lit on fire. She screamed, hopping up and down on her feet.

"Clefairy!" yelled Oddish, running forward.

"Hey, it's not your turn!" shouted Mew angrily.

Soon, though, the flames died down. Clefairy gave Mew a death glare, but the host was snorting with laughter.

Houndoom- one. Houndoom let out a string of curses as he walked forward onto a blank space.

Oddish was next. He rolled a six, landing on a question space. Unfortunately, he answered it incorrectly, as he had no idea what Banette faced in the illusion shack, as Banette never spoke of it to anyone except his closest friends.

Swinub rolled a two. He stepped onto a space with Electrode's face.

((Author's Note: THAT RHYMED! AHAHA!))

Swinub let out a gasp as a ladder and a diving board popped out of the space. Mewtwo pushed in a tiny pool.

"Right, Swinub, all you have to do is jump into the pool. But although the drop is smaller, so is the pool!" announced Mew. "Can you do it?"

It turned out that Swinub COULD in fact do it, and he stayed on the space, pleased with himself.

Weavile also rolled a two, and answered the obvious question of when Electrode was voted out.

"Wait, what?" asked Houndoom. "That's way too easy!"

"Shut up, dog," said Weavile mockingly. Houndoom growled at her.

Banette rolled a three, landing on an event space. He was hit over the head with a saucepan, courtesy of Mewtwo. Cacturne landed on the blank space in front of him. Clefairy followed suit.

Houndoom- one.

"ARGH!" growled Houndoom, stepping onto the Electrode space.

"Well, Houndoom, what do me and Electrode secretly have in common?"

Houndoom scoffed. "Something stupid, like seeing Gardevoir in her bikini?"

Mew blinked. "That's correct."

Cacturne glared at him. Mew felt some sweat fall down his face.

Oddish rolled a five. Smiling triumphantly, he waited for his question.

"Oddish, name the three key colors that had rewards in them!" said Mew, smiling.

Oddish gaped. "Uh…blue?"

"What color blue?"

"…cyan?"

"WRONG!" shouted Mew. "Anyways, look down."

Oddish gulped, seeing the skull space.

"Bye bye, Oddish. You're out!" yelled Mew, pressing a button. Oddish was launched into the air, soaring through the sky.

"ODDISH!" screamed Clefairy.

"Hey, if you step off your square, you're out, too!" warned Mew, chuckling. Oddish is going to be fine. Paranoid, but definitely fine."

**000**

**Oddish was shivering in the confessional. "Holy-"**

**000**

Swinub went next, and he rolled a six, landing on the blank space next to Cacturne. Weavile rolled a three, and landed on the skull.

"Come on," said Houndoom, grinning. "Get it wrong…"

"Weavile, your question is…who was the first person killed in the horror challenge?"

Weavile smirked. "Well, that all depends. Are we counting you and Mewtwo?"

"Nope, but that was smart of you to ask," admitted Mew.

"Well, the first camper killed was Lileep."

"Correct."

Banette rolled again. He went forward two spaces. He landed on Primeape's face.

"Banette, you have to answer a question about Primeape!"

"Uh…okay?"

"Who does Primeape have a crush on?"

Banette gaped. "You expect me to know that? Are you crazy? Does she even HAVE a crush on someone?"

"Her secret diary has confirmed it," said Mew, smiling.

"How'd you get Primeape's-"

"Don't ask questions!" hissed Mew.

"Uh, I don't know!" said Banette. "Charmeleon?"

"NOPE! Go back to where you were before!"

Grumbling, Banette obeyed. Cacturne rolled a five, narrowly avoiding a skull. He stepped onto Bronzong's space.

"Right, Cacturne, you have to dodge five dodge balls thrown at you by Mewtwo! Begin now!"

Cacturne managed to dodge all of the balls, staying safe. Clefairy rolled a two, landing on an event square. She got to go forward a space, but she didn't have to answer the question of the skull space she landed on.

Houndoom- one.

"-CENSOR-!" barked Houndoom, stepping on the event space.

"Houndoom, your event is…go back three spaces."

"But that means I'll be back at the start!" roared Houndoom.

"Exactly! Well, have fun!"

Swinub landed on the skull, and unfortunately, he did not know how many times Mewtwo and Banette had insulted each other. He was shot into the air, similar to Oddish.

Weavile rolled a three, landing on a blank space. Banette landed on the event space this time, and got to roll again. He landed on a skull space in front of Cacturne.

"Banette, what was Bronzong's fear in the fear challenge?"

"Bronzong wasn't in the fear challenge."

"Correct! You can stay!"

Cacturne rolled a two and was ahead of Banette again. He had landed on Shinx's space. A television popped out of the space.

"Cacturne, you are required to watch this video for ten seconds, and not laugh," said Mew. Cacturne sighed.

He watched a multitude of events- from Hitmonlee dancing like a fool, to Zubat in the dress. But through it all, Cacturne never even cracked a smile.

"Okay, you're staying there."

Clefairy rolled a five. She landed on a blank space.

Houndoom- you guessed it- one.

"WHAT THE? THIS GAME IS RIGGED!"

**000**

**Mewtwo frowned. "I meant to rig it for Banette…oh well…"**

**000**

Weavile rolled a five, landing on an event space. She was allowed to move five spaces forward, landing on a blank space, next to Clefairy. Banette rolled and landed on Wooper's space.

"Well, Banette, you have to shoot three targets in 15 seconds," said Mew, as Mewtwo set up targets far off. Banette managed to complete the challenge. Cacturne rolled a six, and landed on a skull space.

"Get on with it, Mew, I know nearly all of these answers," said Cacturne.

"Well, just for that," snarled Mew. "Answer this, Mr. Know-it-all! How many times has Zubat been injured while he was here?"

"On screen or off screen?"

"Both! Even on the days where you DIDN'T have a challenge."

"I'd say…157 times."

Mew blinked in disbelief. "That's…correct. How did you…?"

"I have a good memory."

"Okay, no!" said Mew, peeved. "You so cheated!"

"Not really."

Mew pressed a button, and Cacturne was shot into the air.

"Dude, that's weak!" yelled Banette.

"Clefairy! Roll!" growled Mew.

Clefairy rolled a five, landing on an event space that sent her forward four spaces. Mew counted. She was at the twenty-fourth space…she was getting closer. There were only forty spaces.

Houndoom let out a scream of fury, rolling another one, landing on Electrode's space.

"Houndoom…what color is Electrode?"

"You're kidding right?" said Houndoom in disbelief.

"Well, we don't have a lot of information on him!" said Mew. "He was eliminated first! You need to move your butt away from his square!"

"He's red and white."

"Bingo. You can stay there."

Weavile landed on a blank space after she rolled a six. She eyed the Dragonite square in front of her, frowning. She wanted immunity.

Banette went next, landing on an event space. He was hit by a glob of paint that was shot at him by Mewtwo, using Kabutops's old catapult.

Clefairy rolled another five, chuckling as she landed on an event space. She was given the ability to go forward a space. She looked down, seeing Scizor's face under her, although she didn't have to do the challenge.

Houndoom got another one. He landed on the event space.

"Just get this over with!" roared Houndoom.

"Are you sure?" asked Mew.

"Get on with it!"

"You have received an automatic Game Over. Goodbye."

Houndoom frowned. "Wait, what- AHHHHHHHHH!"

He was shot into the skies, cursing loudly.

Weavile laughed, before rolling she landed on Gengar's space.

"Weavile, you need to put together a race car in under a minute! Go!"

Weavile panicked. A minute? Was that host serious? Needless to say, she failed, and went back to her space, annoyed.

Banette rolled the dice, thankfully landing on an event space. He got to roll again and rolled a six…he was next to Clefairy now!

"Well, Banette, you have to be tortured for ten seconds. Mewtwo!"

"I'm on it," muttered Mewtwo. He gave Banette some headphones.

"You must listen to Hitmonlee sing."

Banette went pale, and he began to scream as Hitmonlee's horrible singing echoed in his head. However, he never removed the headphones, and he managed to stay on the space. Clefairy rolled a six, landed on an event space, and went forward two spaces. She was two spaces away from the goal!

Weavile also landed on the event space.

"You have automatically won," said Mew, chuckling.

"What? Really?" asked Weavile.

"Nope! Your event is that the space your on has become a skull space. Answer me this: who was the person that Lopunny kissed?"

"Gliscor," muttered Weavile.

"WRONG! Gliscor kissed Lopunny on the cheek! Lopunny never touched him! Bye Weavile!"

"WHAT?" asked Weavile, being shot into the air.

Banette gulped, and rolled the dice. He landed on an event space.

"You've automatically won, Banette."

"Cut the Tauros-shit, Mew, just give me my event," growled Banette.

"That is your event. Out of the one hundred event cards, I had a winner card put in. You got it."

"Seriously? YES!" shouted Banette.

"What?" snarled Weavile, walking back with the rest of campers who had been knocked out of the game. Clefairy just let out a huff of irritation.

"Well, Banette has immunity," said Mew. "Meet me down at the campfire tonight after you've all voted for someone. See ya around."

Mew and Mewtwo walked off, but they began to argue.

"Why him?" asked Mewtwo. "You could've lied, damn it!"

"Hey, I detest lying," said Mew. "And cheating. Get over it. I hated Hitmonlee, but I let him stay in the game for a while."

"Whatever…"

Weavile exchanged a glance with Clefairy. She mouthed "Houndoom". Clefairy nodded, smiling. Weavile grinned. Ah, here it was. Victory at last.

**000**

"**He's gone!" chanted Weavile. "He's gone! I'll finally be rid of that annoying pest!"**

**000**

**Cacturne looked anxious. "Clefairy whisked Swinub and Oddish off before I could get a chance to speak with either of them. I was hoping to talk to them in private, but…it seems we're in trouble now."**

**000**

**Banette gulped. "I really don't want to lose either of my friends…that would really suck…"**

**000**

"Well, well, well," said Mew. "Seven campers have managed to get this far. But only one will get the furthest of all. And one of you is going to be leaving. This should be good. Alright, Banette, since you're immune, come on up."

Banette got up, but he didn't look happy…just worried.

"Oddish…Swinub…Cacturne."

Cacturne let out a sigh of relief, getting up. Oddish and Swinub smiled at each other.

"Clefairy."

Clefairy giggled and took her Pokeblock.

"Well, it's down to Weavile and Houndoom. The two mortal enemies of this game, excluding Mewtwo and Banette. So, Weavile, everyone hates you, but you're a clever little thing, aren't you? I'm guessing Houndoom here may actually be going home tonight because of you."

Weavile smirked at Houndoom. Houndoom glared at her. But soon, he looked away. He slumped down, defeated. She had beat him in the end.

"As I said, Houndoom might be going home because of you. But not tonight. Houndoom, you get the last Pokeblock."

Houndoom sat up straight. "Wait…you mean?"

"That's right," said Mew, trying not to smile. "Weavile is outta here."

"WHAT?" asked Weavile incredulously. "There has to be a mistake!"

She turned to Clefairy. "If the four of us voted for Houndoom-"

"Sorry, Weavile, but we voted for you," said Clefairy. "I mean, when you were in the confessional, I could hear you plotting to betray me. I thought you'd understand that when there's a threat, you need to eliminate it."

She smiled. "Sorry."

"No…this isn't happening! I CAN'T LOSE! I CAN'T LOSE!" shouted Weavile.

"Mewtwo," said Mew. Mewtwo walked over and grabbed Weavile, who began to kick and scream.

"NO!" she roared. "I WON'T GIVE UP! NEVER! I'M GOING TO WIN! WIN!"

Houndoom's eyes were glowing with joy. "Yes! YES!"

Banette and Cacturne high fived. Oddish smiled. Swinub began to dance around.

"JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL GET YOU ALL! JUST WAIT! HOUNDOOM, YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK! ARRRRRRRRGH!"

**000**

Hitmonlee frowned. "Did you guys here something?"

Kadabra rolled his eyes. "That's just your stupid imagination talking to you again."

"Okay…HEY!"

**000**

"**This can't be!" shouted Weavile. "NO! I CAN'T LOSE! I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF THEM! IT'S JUST...UGH!"**

**She screamed and ranted, punching the sides of the confessional. The confessional began to shake from the force of her tantrum.**

"**CLEFAIRY, YOU TRAITOR! YOU BETTER WIN! AS THE LAST GIRL AND THE ONE WHO GOT ME OUT, YOU'D BE THE ONLY ONE WORTHY TO WIN!"**

"**I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! I REFUSE! ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!"**

**She began to swear furiously. There was a beep, as Mewtwo telekinetically turned off the camera.**

**000**

"I can't believe your plan worked!" said Oddish, chuckling. "I'm happy she's gone."

"Now we don't have anyone mean left on the island…well, except Houndoom when he's mad," said Swinub.

Clefairy smiled. "Well…don't worry…we'll be victorious. Only three more people to get rid of, and then we're all in the final three!"

The three first-evolutions cheered.

**000**

Houndoom was staring out at the sea, still grinning like an idiot. "I could cry right now."

"Well, it's over…now we can finally enjoy this competition," said Cacturne.

"Yep…everyone's free…all six of us," joked Banette.

"But now it's going to get intense," said Cacturne. "It's us three versus them."

"Now the real challenge begins," agreed Houndoom.

"But we can do it," said Banette, flashing a smile.

Houndoom nodded, grinning. "Yeah."

Cacturne smiled briefly. "Let's do our best."

**000**

I cannot WAIT for the reviews of this chapter…oh man.

Yes…it's true. Weavile has left. And she's not coming back…well…maybe not until next season. Be happy. I wanted Weavile to have a taste of her own medicine when she was eliminated, and getting betrayed was the best way for her to go. Clefairy gets 500 points for eliminating Weavile. I didn't torture her like Heather because I actually like Weavile, and I didn't want to nearly KILL her.

But now, it's going to get super serious. With Weavile gone, you have no idea who'll win. MUAHAHAHA!

But I digress…time for the next chapter part.

Next Chapter: With Weavile gone, everyone is happy. Now they can start enjoying themselves. But the next challenge is going to take that joy and crush it into tiny pieces. Two words: Boot Camp.

Weavile: -A LOT OF CENSORING-

Mew: -chuckles- What she means is…REVIEW, READERS!


	30. Episode 30: Boot Camp! Who gets booted?

WE'RE BACK! It's time for the next episode of Total Pokémon Island! Be prepared, readers! It only gets more dramatic from here!

**000**

"EVERYONE! GET UP!"

Houndoom bolted out of his bed, hitting his head on the upper bunk. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

Cacturne groaned, shaking his head. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

Banette glanced down at his DS. "Four-THIRTY? Holy shit!"

"What's going on?" asked Oddish, looking around wildly.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE! I WANT YOU OUT OF YOUR BEDS, NOW! MEET ME AT THE CENTER OF CAMP FOR ROLL CALL!"

"Mewtwo, SHUT UP!" roared Banette.

"COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

"Jerk," growled Banette, getting out of his bunk and stomping out of the room. Cacturne followed more slowly, while Houndoom seemed to be half asleep.

"Swinub, wake up!" hissed Oddish.

"Five more minutes," muttered Swinub.

"Quick! Get up!"

**000**

Banette kicked the door open. "Alright, purple punk, what's all this about?"

Mewtwo stood before them, dressed in military garb. He was wearing a hat, sunglasses, a camouflage shirt with matching shorts, and army boots. Mew stood beside him.

"Back-sassing your sergeant?" asked Mewtwo. "You did it twice, so that'll be ten points deducted!"

"Ten points…WHAT?" asked Banette, confused. Cacturne, Houndoom, and Clefairy all looked at each other. Soon, Oddish and Swinub ran out.

"Five points taken from both of you for being tardy," growled Mewtwo.

"Five points…what's going on?" asked Oddish, confused.

Mew laughed. "That's today's challenge. You see, today, you are going to be going through Mewtwo's old BOOT camp routine."

"Mewtwo worked at a boot camp?" asked Cacturne.

"How do you think he got this job?" asked Mew. "Anyways, today, you will be doing a series of tasks, and Mewtwo will watch you do them. But if you slack off or refuse to do anything…you lose points!"

"What points?" asked Houndoom, scowling.

"You start off with a hundred points. Every time you do something wrong, or something Mewtwo doesn't approve of, then you lose points. At the end of this challenge, the one with the most points wins! And don't worry, Mewtwo can only get rid of up to ten points at a time."

"But be careful," said Mewtwo, chuckling darkly. "Because if you lose ALL of your points, you're automatically disqualified, which will lead to you being eliminated and sent home."

"WHAT?" roared Banette.

Mewtwo smirked at him. "Have fun."

**000**

**Banette smacked his forehead. "I can't…I can't insult him, I can't prank him or anything!" he moaned. "Just behave yourself, Banette…don't give Mewtwo an excuse to pick on you!"**

**000**

"**I pity the puppet," said Houndoom, shaking his head. "This is his hell."**

**000**

"Well, Mewtwo, I leave them in your care," said Mew, going back to his cabin. "Make sure they come back alive."

"No guarantees."

Oddish and Swinub gulped.

"All right, maggots!" shouted Mewtwo. "I want you to drop and give me a hundred pushups!"

"But I don't have hands!" said Oddish.

"Complaining costs you five more points!" shouted Mewtwo. Oddish shut up and quickly got into position.

"Are you all ready? Then go! ONE…TWO…THREE…"

"I thought he was a hardass before, but this…," said Banette. "This is ridiculous…"

Cacturne nodded. "Just keep cool. Don't let your temper rise."

"I'm a lady!" said Clefairy angrily. "I shouldn't have to do this!"

"Complaints!" shouted Mewtwo. "That'll cost you five points! Now give me five more pushups!"

Clefairy began pushing herself up and down rapidly. Mewtwo chuckled. "I love my job…"

"That's enough. Now give me fifty sit ups!" shouted the co-host. Everyone switched position.

"I don't have arms!" said Oddish indignantly.

"This is the second time you've spoken out of line!" said Mewtwo angrily. "This time, it costs ten points!"

"WHAT?"

"GET MOVING! Oh, and Banette, you lose five more points for calling me a hardass!"

"You can't prove anything."

"ARE YOU CONTRADICTING ME? FIVE MORE POINTS DEDUCTED!"

"Mewtwo, that's unfair," pointed out Houndoom.

"DO NOT HELP HIM! YOU LOSE TEN POINTS!"

Houndoom decided not to stand up for Banette after that. They continued doing their sit ups, although Houndoom and Oddish were having trouble.

"Let's see…Cacturne has 100 points, Swinub and Clefairy have 95, Houndoom has 90, and Oddish and Banette have 80. Alright, soldiers…run across the island until you get to the snowy mountain! And no stopping or breaks!"

Loud groans met this order.

"DO I HEAR COMPLAINING? DO I HAVE TO START DEDUCTING MORE POINTS? WELL THEN, I WILL! EVERYONE LOSES FIVE POINTS! NOW GET GOING!"

The remaining six campers started running quickly.

"Wow," said Banette, panting. "I've already lost a quarter of my points…sheesh!"

"Calm down," said Cacturne. "And don't call Mewtwo names anymore."

"I'm not calling him anything!" retorted Banette, gasping for air. "He isn't a hardass, he DEFINES the term hardass! I've never met someone more annoying and stupid then this guy! And he's our co-host?"

"Ten points deducted for insulting me," said Mewtwo, floating past them while he monitored their progress.

"WHAT? OH, COME ON!" shouted Banette. "YOU COULDN'T EVEN HEAR ME FROM THERE!"

"He didn't say anything, Mewtwo…I'm a witness," said Cacturne, lying.

"You lose ten points for lying to cover for Banette," said Mewtwo smoothly. Cacturne sighed.

Meanwhile, Oddish and Clefairy were both trying their hardest, but they couldn't keep up with Houndoom, Cacturne, and Banette. Swinub was even further back. The big eater had fallen over, panting.

"I'm tired…and hungry," he moaned pitifully.

"I SAID NO BREAKS!" yelled Mewtwo. "Five points deducted!"

"That's not fair, Mewtwo!" said Clefairy, putting her hands on her hips. "Can't you see the state he's in?"

"Get moving again, brat!" commanded Mewtwo. "You lose ten points for taking a break and talking back to me!"

Clefairy quickly started running again, glancing back at Swinub fearfully.

Mewtwo checked his list as Swinub began to stir and start moving again. Houndoom, Cacturne, and Swinub all had 85 points. Clefairy had 80. Oddish had 75, and Banette was in last with 65. Mewtwo chuckled. Banette would have to be careful; a few more slipups, and the puppet would be going home if he ran out of points.

**000**

**Swinub seemed dazed in the confessional. "So much work…so…little…food…augh…"**

**000**

"Keep running until you get to that mountain! Come on, I've seen Shuckles that move faster than you lot!" shouted Mewtwo.

"Show us how it's done!" demanded Clefairy.

"Yeah!" said Oddish indignantly.

"Five points taken from each of you."

"Why are you subtracting points for every little thing we do?" asked Banette hotly. "It's not our fault we don't like you. Maybe if you made yourself a likeable person-"

Cacturne covered his mouth as they all stopped running. Everyone was waiting for Mewtwo's reaction.

"Ten points from you, Banette," he said coolly. "And five from everyone else for stopping…and seeing as Banette stopped too, I'll take five more from him."

There was a loud groan of annoyance.

"Listen!" whispered Cacturne fiercely. "Stop. Talking. Back. Some battles you just need to duck your head and walk away. This is one of those times."

"Fine…," mumbled Banette. He was down to fifty points already.

**000**

**Cacturne frowned. "On one hand, if Banette shuts up, he won't get in risk of being eliminated…on the other hand, I think it might affect his sanity…not good."**

**000**

They soon reached the snowy mountain. Mewtwo checked the scores. Houndoom, Cacturne, and Swinub were all at 80. Clefairy had 70, Oddish had 65, and Banette had 50 points in last place.

"Get climbing, kids!" said Mewtwo.

"What?" asked Houndoom. "How do you expect us to climb this?"

"You did it once before, remember?"

"I didn't! I don't have arms!" said Oddish.

"NO COMPLAINING! TEN POINTS TAKEN!"

Cacturne looked at Oddish. "I'll help you up."

"Oh, Houndoom, you lose five points for questioning me, too."

"DAMNIT!"

"And doesn't the puppet have anything to say?" asked Mewtwo savagely.

Cacturne glanced at Banette, who was twitching. Cacturne frowned.

"Uh…I think this is taking a toll on his sanity, Mewtwo," said Cacturne worriedly.

"What sanity?" asked Mewtwo.

"The one that's there to tell you you're a jackass," said Banette, snapping back to normal for a moment.

"Ten more points deducted, brat. Now get climbing!"

The annoyed campers began to climb the mountain. Mewtwo deducted five more points from Swinub for taking another break. Clefairy continued without stopping, while Cacturne helped Oddish. Houndoom scrambled up the rocky wall, while Banette, still twitching and acting jittery. He seemed more like Bellsprout than Banette at the moment.

Soon, they reached the top. Cacturne still had 80 points, Swinub and Houndoom both had 75, Clefairy had 70, Oddish had 55, and Banette had 40.

"Alright, maggots," said Mewtwo. "I've been going easy on you so far. You've done four of my tasks for me. But there's still more to come! Now, I want you to run across this mountaintop, through the snow, until you reach a cliff. From there, you need climb back DOWN the mountain."

"What was the point of bringing us up here, asshole!" yelled Banette, still twitching.

"Ten more points, Banette. And it's because I'm evil. Duh."

"What a jerk," muttered Clefairy.

"Five more points Clefairy."

"DARN IT!"

"GET RUNNING!" roared Mewtwo into a megaphone, which was given to him by Mew.

The caravanners trekked through the snow, which was difficult for most of them. Being tall, Cacturne plowed through the snow, and Houndoom used the heat in his body to melt the snow at his paws. Swinub dashed through the snow, being from snowy lands himself, but Clefairy and Oddish were struggling due to their small size. However, Houndoom melted a path for them behind him so they were able to keep up. Of course, unfortunately for Houndoom, Mewtwo noticed.

"Five points deducted, Houndoom. That'll teach you to try and help the others."

"WHAT? BUT CACTURNE HELPED ODDISH SCALE THE WALL!"

Cacturne glared at Houndoom.

"He did?" said Mewtwo, bewildered. "Wow, I didn't even see that. Five points from Cacturne, too!"

"Okay, how do you expect a plant with no arms to climb a wall?" asked Banette.

"I expect him to follow orders."

"I would too, if they weren't from a complete nutter."

"Ten points, Banette. I'd watch what you say…you have less than a quarter of your points left."

"LISTEN!" growled Cacturne. "This is the last time I'm warning you. Keep your mouth COMPLETELY ZIPPED. If you say a word, I'll slug you."

Banette sighed unhappily. "Fine…"

They eventually reached the other side of the mountain before they began to climb down. Mewtwo was annoyed. They were being quiet now. Drat. He wanted to take away more points. Of course, he caught Swinub taking another break, and he took away ten points for it.

"What, no more back-talk?" asked Mewtwo, surveying their progress as he floated in the air telepathically. "I thought you were all pissed at me?"

"We realize you're not worth it, jerk!" hissed Clefairy.

"Ten points deducted, Clefairy."

"UGH!"

Cacturne had 75 points, Houndoom had 70, Swinub had 65, Clefairy had 55, and Oddish had 50, seeing as Mewtwo deducted five points from Oddish when he found out that Cacturne helped him. Last of all was Banette, with 20 points…so close…so close.

Mewtwo floated towards Banette.

"Well, ghost boy?" he asked. "How's it working out for you?"

Banette didn't respond, but he was vibrating and twitching.

"It's hard isn't it?" said Mewtwo.

Banette just mumbled something.

"Speak up!" growled Mewtwo.

"Gagababarallaga," said Banette, eyes twitching. He had a look on his face as if he was losing his mind.

Even Mewtwo was freaked out. "Uh…okay…keep going, soldier…"

At the bottom of the mountain were six pull up bars attached to trees.

"Do your pull ups. I want 10 from each of you!"

Cacturne did it okay, although it was hard dude to his wait. Houndoom struggled, but managed to pull it off. Oddish also struggled, and failed, losing ten more points to Mewtwo. Swinub managed to do it, as well as Banette, and Clefairy did hers okay, although it took her a while.

"We're almost done, losers!" growled Mewtwo. "Now then, here's the last part. I'm going to tie you all upside down. I'm going to give you a knife. When the blood is rushing to your head and you can't take it anymore, cut yourself down."

"What happens if you're the last person up?" asked Houndoom.

"You get ten points back," said Mewtwo. "So basically, if you get enough points, you win immunity. Right now, Cacturne has it, so…yeah."

Cacturne looked at Banette. "You're doing good…just keep your mouth closed a little longer, okay."

Banette made a curious retching noise in his throat.

"Banette? Are you okay?"

**000**

**Houndoom looked uneasy. "It's official; Banette is on the brink of madness. Does he really enjoy pissing off Mewtwo that much?"**

**000**

**Banette is rocking back and forth in the confessional. "Must…not…insult…the bastard…self control…silence…kindness."**

**He let out a roar and started to sob.**

**000**

Everyone was tied upside down, although Oddish had more problems.

"How can I cut myself out of this? I don't have arms!"

"STOP COMPLAINING, WEED! TEN MORE POINTS! YOU'RE AT THIRTY-FIVE, NOW!"

"Hold on…even if I win, my score can't beat Cacturne's," said Clefairy. "Screw it, I'm not doing this."

She cut herself down.

"That's no fun!" shouted Mewtwo. "From now on, you have to stay up there until you can't take it anymore."

"How can you tell when that is?" asked Houndoom.

"I can sense it with my psychic powers."

So the remaining five continued to dangle from their ropes. It was about ten more minutes before Swinub couldn't take it. His eyes screwed up in pain, he cut his rope and fell.

"Well, another one's bitten the dust," said Mewtwo. "How are the rest of you doing? Feeling woozy?"

Banette was twitching and such, while Cacturne was smirking.

"You forget, Mewtwo," said the Scarecrow, chuckling. "I don't have blood. I have SAND in my body…and Banette doesn't have blood either. This isn't bothering us."

"Aw, crud," growled Mewtwo. "That's so not cool."

"Yeah, it isn't," said Houndoom. "I can't compete with that, and I'm feeling the head rush. See ya."

He burnt his rope with his mouth and fell down.

Cacturne smirked at the co-host. "I can do this all day."

"Really?" asked Mewtwo, grinning as he stared past Cacturne.

"What?" asked Cacturne.

"You might be able to do it all day, but I don't know about that branch you're hanging on," said Mewtwo, chuckling darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Cacturne, looking at his branch. It was bending a lot.

"You weigh like 175 lbs, Cacturne…too much for that branch to hold," said Mewtwo.

"Damn!" said Cacturne. Five minutes later, his branch broke, and Cacturne fell to the ground.

"Well, it's the bastard and the weed left," said Mewtwo. "Who will win?"

Oddish's eyes were bugging out. "I can't…take this anymore, but…I can't cut myself down…ugh!"

Banette stared at him before making a low grunting noise. Soon, he began screeching.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the mutant drill sergeant.

"He's not good at practicing self restraint," said Cacturne. "You've driven him crazy."

Banette let out a yell and cut his own rope.

"Well, it's over," said Mewtwo. "Oddish wins, getting ten more points added. That gives him forty-five. The rest of you are above him, excluding puppet boy, so it doesn't matter what you've got, except for Cacturne, who has immunity. Meet me down at the campfire ceremony later."

With that, Mewtwo walked off, muttering about how it was a pain that no one lost all of their points.

"Banette?" asked Cacturne. "Get up, it's over."

"Ugh…Cacturne?" asked the marionette, rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

"The challenge is over. You can insult Mewtwo again."

Banette's eyes lit up. "SERIOUSLY?"

"Yes," said Houndoom, cackling. "Dude, you went MAD when you had to stay quiet."

"But it worked out. He wasn't automatically eliminated," said Cacturne. "Now we can try and eliminate Clefairy. But if they all vote for the same person…then it'll be a tie-breaker. Are you both okay to do a tie-breaker?"

"Clefairy won't know what hit her," promised Houndoom.

"And I can't WAIT to prank Mewtwo tomorrow. He's going to go through hell!" said Banette, laughing loudly.

**000**

Mewtwo was waiting for them at the campfire ceremony. Mew had decided to let Mewtwo continue running the show for the day, while Mew went off to get a manicure. Don't ask.

"Well…here we are," said Mewtwo. "All of you maggots survived the challenge, but one of you is finally leaving."

**000**

"**Houndoom," said Clefairy.**

**000**

"**Houndoom," said Oddish. "Sorry."**

"**000**

**Swinub burped loudly. "Sweet food! Houndoom!"**

**000**

**Cacturne tilted his hat. "Clefairy."**

**000**

**Banette sighed, relieved. "Clefairy."**

**000**

**Houndoom chuckled. "Clefairy."**

**000**

"Cacturne, get your Pokeblock," said Mewtwo. Cacturne stepped up and took it.

"Swinub…Oddish."

It was down to Houndoom, Clefairy, and Banette.

"Well then…Houndoom. You're next."

Houndoom stepped up.

"Oh…by the way…I forgot to mention that…this challenge was an automatic elimination challenge," said Mewtwo evilly.

"Wait, you said we were only automatically eliminated if we lost all of our points!" said Clefairy.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that in the end, the person with the least amount of points would STILL be going home."

Houndoom gasped. "You don't mean."

"YES!" yelled Mewtwo, throwing Clefairy her Pokeblock. He walked up to Banette and shoved a finger in his face. "YOU! YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!"

Banette glared at him. "You cheating asshole! You never told us that it was a full automatic elimination! You lied on purpose!"

"You can't prove anything," said Mewtwo, laughing evilly. "Oh, I've been waiting for this moment for a LONG time."

"Banette! No!" said Houndoom.

"Damn," growled Cacturne.

"This is so unfair…I wanted you gone!" said Clefairy, pointing to the Dark Pokémon. Houndoom looked offended.

"HEY!"

"Time for you to get out of here, troublemaker!" said Mewtwo, pointing to a waiting Wailord. Banette folded his arms defiantly.

"You know what? Fine. But I have something to say to you, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo folded his arms and waited.

"YOU ARE A TOTAL –REALLY LONG CENSOR-. I mean, seriously, you are the biggest –ANOTHER REALLY LONG CENSOR- I have ever met. So why don't you just go –YET ANOTHER REALLY LONG CENSOR-."

Clefairy gasped. Swinub's jaw dropped. Oddish backed away. Houndoom was grinning like an idiot, and Cacturne had a satisfied smile on his face. Mewtwo, however, looked like he was going to explode.

"GET GOING!" he roared, pointing to the Wailord. Banette just shrugged his shoulders, flipped Mewtwo off, and walked away.

"Banette, I'm sorry!" yelled Cacturne.

"Whatever, dude. Just stay in the game a little longer for me!"

**000**

**Banette laughed. "Okay, I'm a little pissed off that I'm gone because of Mewtwo lying. But seriously? He had to CHEAT to get rid of me. That's saying something."**

"**Well, I was snarky, sarcastic, and a complete asshole towards Mewtwo. I've pissed a lot of people off, but I've made a lot of friends, too. Overall, I think I played a great game. And seriously, I've had one of the best exits so far. Heh…"**

"**Cacturne, you're the last remaining member of Team Storm. As your best friend, I want you to win. Houndoom, if you win, I have no complaints."**

"**Keep going, guys. And keep pissing off Mewtwo for me. He's a total –CENSOR-. Hey, asshole. Here's a message from me to you."**

**He flipped off the camera again before letting out a loud cackle.**

**000**

"This is so crappy," growled Houndoom. "Not only did we lose Banette unfairly, but now it's three on two. We're at a huge disadvantage."

"Well…hopefully we can figure out a way to survive. It's just the two of us Houndoom," said Cacturne. "We'll have to make the most of it."

"You're right…you're a good guy, Cacturne, and a good leader…a worthy replacement for Gengar."

"Thanks…but I'm not that great. But even if I'm not that great, I'm going to keep going, for Banette's sake. Are you with me?"

"Of course. Let's take down Clefairy."

**000**

Banette hopped off of his Wailord, stretching. "Wow…that was a short ride."

Everyone was waiting for him at the dock.

"Oh, wow, what's this, a welcome party?" asked Banette. Everyone remained silent.

Gengar cracked a huge grin. "Dude…you totally OWNED, Mewtwo!"

There was a burst of applause, although Weavile just folded her arms angrily, as Mismagius floated up and hugged Banette. Banette laughed.

"Oh yeah…I'm awesome," he said, cackling loudly.

**000**

And so we're done. I loved writing this chapter…so awesome.

Yes…Banette is gone. I know that a lot of people thought he would win…but I'm an unpredictable guy. And even after he survived Mewtwo's challenge, Mewtwo is a cheating bastard and got him out. For my reviewers, BRING ON THE MEWTWO HATE. XD

Although, Banette pulling a Duncan/Lindsay at the same time was nice. And when he arrived at Losers' Land…priceless…

Next Episode: It's a surprise! I have it all planned out, though!

Banette: Review everyone…for me…one of the fan favorites. :D


	31. Episode 31: Final Five Frenzy!

It is time for another episode of Total Pokémon Island! We are DOWN TO THE FINAL FIVE! And it's time for yet another to go home. But I think most people will like this episode! FIRST, QUESTION/REVIEW RESPONDING TIME!

Oh, and I won't be updating as often now that school has started. Anyways, onto the fanmail!

Senom299: Please do not kill our co-host. We require him to keep our campers alive with his food. And his fighting with Banette keeps the fans entertained. Justice will be served. Thank you.

Musashisuya: I don't know if I spelled your name right. But it's really hard to spell! Cacturne and Houndoom have received your fanmail. Cacturne admits that he would like revenge on Mewtwo for his heinous act, but also says that Mewtwo is a good cook when he tries. Houndoom wonders who the hell you are, but says that he will be mean to Mewtwo anyways.

Pokeman: I have the new contestants for next season planned out, including an antagonist. But if I do a third season (which is sort of likely) then I might add a Seviper and Zangoose, as you said…I don't know about Lucario…Lucario bugs me. XD

A new poll is up on the main page, regarding the next season, whatever it is…

So let's begin!

**000**

"Welcome back to our show!" said Mew. "Last time on the show, Banette left, due to being conned by Mewtwo. For the punishment of being extremely unfair, Mewtwo was kicked off of the island as well! He must now cater to everyone's needs at Losers' Land!"

**000**

"**Damn him!" shouted Mewtwo in the confessional. "He still wins, even after he's eliminated!"**

**000**

**Swinub was eating in the confessional…again. "Well…I'm in the final five! I guess it's a big surprise…I never really thought that I would stay in too long…I was never really interested in the money, because…"**

**He trailed off, before looking away. "Well, what I mean is…I'm happy that I made friends, and if I went home this episode…I would have no regrets…well, except for spending more time with Shinx…I wonder how she's doing…"**

**000**

**Clefairy smiled determinedly. "In all honesty? I don't see anything preventing me from advancing all of the way to the top…my alliance has one more person than Cacturne and Houndoom…that means that we can eliminate them both this and next episode. After that, I suppose I'll need to get rid of Swinub…no offense, Swinub, but Oddish means more to me now. But you're a good friend, and I won't forget everything you've done for me up to this point!"**

**000**

**Houndoom looked thoughtful. "I've had some really close calls…I can't remember all of the times that I've been in the final two…and I'm not really the most popular contestant…but even so…I've gotten into the final five…it's amazing."**

"**Of course, it wasn't just me. Ninetales, I know we weren't on different teams, but you're my motivation, and I miss you. Gengar, Zubat, you two were my greatest friends. Cacturne and Banette are good guys, too, and I hope that my puppet pal is making Mewtwo miserable. And Weavile, I suppose I should thank you too…after all, it was my determination to outlast you that helped me out a lot…"**

"**Well…that's what I've gotta say. For the rest of this game, all I can say is bring it on."**

**000**

**Cacturne leaned against the wall of the confessional staring at the ceiling. "So it's down to me…the last member of Team Storm, and one of the last two members of the Dark-Ghost alliance. What can I say? All I can say is that I'm a bit disappointed in myself…I failed to bring any of my original alliance to the final five…as for the Dark-Ghost alliance, I still only managed to protect Houndoom…I feel as if I've let people down."**

"**But…all I can say is that I'll keep fighting. Seeing that you're all rooting for me…I guess I've got no choice but to give it my all. Kabutops, Gengar, Banette, Mismagius, Gardevoir…thanks for everything…you all were good friends, and I regret that none of you are with me now…but I'm going to try and win this for all of you…"**

**000**

**Oddish smiled. "I guess I'm sort of the oddball here," he confessed. "I mean, Houndoom's the tough guy, Clefairy's the strategist girl, Cacturne's the smart leader, and Swinub is the guy who's friends with everyone…it's crazy that I've never been a candidate for elimination…I never thought I was so great…I'm just an average guy in this game. I was no great shakes…I wasn't loved by everyone, like Dragonite, but I was never a huge threat, like Weavile or Kadabra."**

"**Either way, seeing as I'm here, I'd better try and stick around 'til the end…do I think I'll win? Not particularly. But I've got a twenty percent chance, which is better than none, so…well, I'll do my best…"**

**000**

"Attention campers!" said Mew. "Meet me at the center of camp after you eat the food we ordered for you!"

Cacturne and Houndoom had appeared without eating breakfast.

"Alright, we're being served a really good breakfast, and there's no Mewtwo in sight," said Houndoom suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Mew sighed in annoyance. "Due to the fact that Mewtwo was an unfair jerk, we have kicked him off the island, and he will no longer be paid for the remainder of the season. He is catering to Banette and the others at Losers' Land."

"Losers' Land?" asked Clefairy, walking out of the mess hall, with Oddish and Swinub at her side. Swinub was still eating his breakfast, having carried a tray of food out.

"The place where the Pokémon who have been eliminated go after they've lost the game," explained Mew.

"Oh…I thought they all just went home…," said Oddish.

"Nah…Losers' Land is a beautiful resort where there's a pool, nice restaurants, giant bedrooms, and everything else. It's a paradise there, but you need to be eliminated to get there."

Houndoom gaped. "Seriously? You get all of that after you're ELIMINATED! And we're still stuck sleeping in shacks?"

"Yup," said Mew, grinning. "Funny, huh?"

"I want to kill him," muttered Houndoom to Cacturne.

"Calm down, we need to concentrate on this challenge," said Cacturne. "Clefairy's group outnumbers us by one…"

Houndoom gulped. He had forgotten…now that Clefairy's gang had the advantage, he and Cacturne had to kick it up a notch. If one of them left now, it would be the end for the other…

"Funny that we're talking about Losers' Land," said Mew. "Because that's a part of today's challenge!"

"What do you mean?" asked Clefairy, hands on her hips.

"Patience, bossy," said Mew. "Let me explain. Today, you're going to be competing in a…race of sorts…all of your races are different…however, each of you is going to have a partner that will help you through the race. The winner gets immunity."

"Who's our partner?" asked Cacturne, frowning. Knowing Mew, he'd probably pair them up with someone they didn't like.

Mew smiled kindly. "As a reward for getting this far, I'm allowing you to choose who you want to work with. Be careful though…sometimes, the person you want most may not be the best choice…after all, some of you share common weaknesses. But at least I didn't force you guys to pair up with Weavile, Bronzong, or Electrode, right?"

"True enough," muttered Houndoom.

"The five we choose aren't returning forever, are they?" asked Clefairy.

"No, they'll be on the Wailord back to Losers' Land after the challenge is over, but if they win, they get a spa treatment, massages, and other luxuries once they get back, so they'll be just as competitive as you are. But don't forget, when they all go back, one of you will accompany them. Any questions, or shall we start picking partners?"

Everyone glanced at each other, before nodding.

"I pick Bellsprout," said Oddish. "He's my friend, and we'll work well together!"

"If you want a coward to help you, that's fine…," said Mew, snickering. "Swinub?"

"I'll take Shinx!" said Swinub excitedly.

"Alright, but you may be surprised…Clefairy?"

Clefairy's immediate thoughts led to someone strong and helpful, like Dragonite, but…friendship won over strategy at this point.

"Mawile."

"Houndoom?"

"I'll take Ninetales," the canine answered, smiling. Cacturne frowned.

"Cacturne?"

"Gardevoir."

"Alright! They'll be here in about an hour or so. You can do what you want until then!"

**000**

**Cacturne was thinking in the confessional. "I think I made a good choice picking Gardevoir. She's smart, and while we care deeply about each other, we won't get distracted. That's why I don't think Swinub and Houndoom will perform well in this challenge- they'll be distracted by their loved ones returning. As for Oddish, Bellsprout wasn't a good choice…those snaps of rage and cowardly nature make him a very unstable choice. I was shocked that Clefairy chose Mawile…I expected her to bring back someone strong, like Rhydon or Dragonite, to cover up her weaknesses…maybe this is our chance to eliminate her."**

**000**

After an hour, the five eliminated contestants returned to the island.

"Contestants, please get to the dock of shame to greet your returning lovers…or friends…whatever!"

Houndoom and Swinub raced off to the dock to meet up with their partners. Oddish and Clefairy followed after them, a little slower, but still excited. Lastly, Cacturne walked off slowly, deciding not to waste his energy running.

"NINETALES!" yelled Houndoom, bursting through some bushes. The five returners were all hopping off of the Wailord. Ninetales saw Houndoom and rushed up to him. She nuzzled him closely.

"It's good to see you again! I'm so proud that you've managed to make it this far!"

Houndoom snickered. "Heh heh…yeah!"

Oddish stepped up to Bellsprout. "Hey buddy! How are you doing?"

Bellsprout gave him a small smile. "I'm g-good…I'm controlling my craziness a little bit better now…"

Clefairy and Mawile were hugging. "I'm so happy you're back!" the pink Pokémon trilled.

"Uh…yeah," muttered Mawile, embarrassed. "Good to see you too…you can let go now."

"Sorry, it's just so nice to see my friends again!"

**000**

**Mawile frowned. "Well, seeing that Mew let us use the confessional for this episode, I'll just say this. I'm glad I'm gone. Screw the money. I've been relaxing at a resort, enjoying myself. And what happens? I get dragged back to this awful place. Thank god it's just ONE challenge."**

**000**

Gardevoir walked up to Cacturne, grabbing his hand. "Hey."

Cacturne gave her a smile that was always reserved just for her. "Hey."

"Shinx?" said Swinub. "Shinx, where are you?"

"Over here!" said a voice…a stronger and louder voice than Shinx's. Swinub turned to see a larger Pokémon walking towards him. It looked like Shinx, but older…stronger…tougher.

"Hey, dude!" said Luxio, grinning. "How's my man doing?"

"Shinx, is that you?" asked Swinub, gaping.

"Yeah! I evolved when you kicked Mew and Mewtwo's butts in the horror challenge! I'm called Luxio, now! What do you think?"

Swinub blushed.

**000**

**Swinub was quivering. "She was CUTE before, but now…whoa…"**

**Swinub teetered and fell off of his confessional seat.**

**000**

"Uh…I like it!" said Swinub, grinning stupidly. "I really like it!"

"Aw!" said Luxio, tackling him.

Oddish winced at the sight.

"Right, now that you have your partners, I'm going to explain the challenge!" said Mew. "This is sort of like…a repeat of your old challenges, in a way. You all have to go through five of the old challenges together, except for the fact that each challenge has been modified slightly. Understand?"

"Wait…so, for example, if we got the singing challenge, we'd have to sing again?" asked Houndoom.

"Yes, but there would be some sort of twist. You'd have to sing to soothe an angry Gyarados or something, but the singing challenge isn't one of the twenty-five challenges I've laid out."

Houndoom gulped.

"Anymore questions?"

The ten campers shook their heads.

"Alright, then. Bellsprout, Oddish, head to the cliff for your first challenge. Clefairy, Mawile, to the lake. Houndoom, Ninetales, I want you at the King of the Hill area. Swinub, Luxio, head into the kitchen. Cacturne, Gardevoir, I want you at the gymnasium. You'll get your instructions there."

All of the pairs nodded and headed off in different directions.

**000**

Oddish and Bellsprout arrived at the edge of the cliff. Mew was waiting for them.

"Okay, guys, you just need to go over the edge of the cliff and land in the pool-"

"That's easy," commented Oddish.

"-EXCEPT, that you have to climb a rope all the way down," finished Mew.

"ALL THE WAY?" asked Oddish. "But I don't have hands!"

"Well, get to it, pal…BOTH of you have to do it."

Bellsprout trembled in fear.

**000**

Clefairy and Mawile arrived at the Water Race area. Mew teleported to them.

"Right, so here's how it works. The platforms have been made smaller, and they also tip over easily," said Mew. "Your challenge is to get all the way across this lake without getting wet at all."

"What happens if we get wet?" asked Mawile nervously.

"Then you get sent all the way back to the beginning of this race," answered Mew kindly. Mawile folded her arms in annoyance.

"Great."

**000**

"Houndoom, Ninetales, you've already gotten to the top of the King of the Hill arena," said Mew. "You must be eager to perform this challenge!"

"Get on with it, Mew," said Houndoom.

"Patience, puppy dog. This time, you both are going to have to fight to stay on that hill for a minute."

"Yeah, but…wait, why would we try to knock each other off?" asked Ninetales. "We're teammates."

"Ah, that's what I was forgetting," said Mew, smacking his forehead. "You won't be fighting each other…instead, we've brought back two campers for you to fight."

A helicopter, driven by Mewtwo, flew by and dropped two large boxes. Mew, using his psychic powers, opened them. Primeape and Rhydon walked out, glaring at the two canines.

"They're pretty cranky…we woke them up at five am," said Mew, snickering. "Have fun."

Rhydon growled, and Primeape clenched her fists. Houndoom and Ninetales gulped.

"GO!" shouted Mew, as he teleported away.

Rhydon and Primeape roared and ran at Ninetales and Houndoom.

**000**

"Swinub and Luxio, guess what your challenge is?" said Mew, as the two Pokémon sat down at the kitchen. Two large plates were in front of them, filled with food.

"Eating?" said Swinub hopefully.

"That's right! You each have to completely devour everything on your plate…and that's a lot."

"Not for me! I could do this in my sleep!" said Swinub.

"Yes, YOU can…but can Luxio?" asked Mew, smirking. Luxio was eyeing the pile of mush doubtfully.

"I don't know if I can finish this!" she whispered.

"You can do it!" said Swinub. "Just try!"

**000**

"Cacturne, Gardevoir, all you have to do is run along this path, while avoiding the dodge balls," said Mew, gesturing to a long path lined with cannons. Cacturne supposed the cannons would shoot the balls.

"Sounds easy enough," said the Scarecrow.

"Yeah, you're right. That's why you'll be handcuffed," said Mew, snickering. He used telekinesis to handcuff the two Pokémon together.

"Now, all you have to do is avoid them all. If you get hit with a dodge ball, you go back to start."

"Great…this is going to be hard," grumbled Gardevoir.

"Not in the slightest," said Cacturne, picking her up in his arms. "Trust me…we'll win this challenge."

They began to make their way along the path, avoiding the dodge balls as they did so.

**000**

Houndoom and Ninetales continued to dodge the attacks from Rhydon and Primeape. But they were eventually overcome by the other two's might. Houndoom was tossed onto the ground, where he found Mew waiting for him.

"Great…," mumbled the dog weakly. "Now we have to start over, right?"

"Well, actually, instead of the one minute that you were meant to do, you've done five minutes," replied Mew. "So you've passed."

"WHAT?" screeched Ninetales, getting tossed off by Primeape. "You mean we didn't have to stay up there for that long?"

"Nope! But it was entertaining! Now head down to the beach for your next challenge. I have to go take care of the others now…Cacturne and Gardevoir, as well as Oddish and Bellsprout just finished their challenges."

Houndoom and Ninetales exchanged a dirty glance, before stalking off.

**000**

Cacturne and Gardevoir were panting…but they made it through the entire course, avoiding all of the dodge balls. Mew teleported in front of them.

"Nice…," commented Mew, grinning.

"You can't keep me down, Mew!" said Cacturne, chuckling.

"No…but here comes part two! You have to go back through the course again-"

"What?" asked Gardevoir.

"Let me finish!" hissed Mew.

"However, this time is a little different," said Mew, snickering. "This time you two have to DANCE through the dodge balls. Like in the dancing challenge!"

"You can't be serious!" said Cacturne angrily.

"Totally serious, dude!" said Mew, flashing a thumbs up. "As soon as I press this button…"

He held up a little red button.

"…then you have to keep dancing…or else you get an electric shock from those handcuffs," said Mew, laughing evilly. "And when you're receiving a little jolt…it'll be easier for the balls to hit you."

Without warning, he pressed the button. Cacturne and Gardevoir both felt electricity course through their bodies. Cacturne hastily started to dance with Gardevoir.

Mew wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah…this is golden…well, I hope you enjoy the challenge! See ya!"

**000**

"Come on, Luxio!" said Swinub. "You've gotta finish it!"

"I feel…sick," moaned Luxio. There was only a little bit of food left on her plate.

"Keep going…then we can move on!"

**000**

"**Y'know, most people would think I'd be mad at Luxio for weighing me down in this challenge," said Swinub, nodding. "But I'm not…nothing could get me mad at Luxio! I mean…she's so determined, and sweet, and determined to help me…not to mention the way she smiles! It's so cute!"**

**Then he frowned. "But…I hope she doesn't think I'm too…small for her…maybe I should evolve!"**

**000**

Oddish gaped at Mew. "Do the entire Crazy Race BACKWARDS?"

"Yep! Remember, that challenge where Bellsprout won by some crazy freak chance?"

Bellsprout frowned and folded his arms.

"So…start by climbing up the cliff, go up the snowy mountain, climb down the other side, run back to the gymnasium, climb up and down the rope, and then finally hop through all of the tires."

Oddish let out a mumble of disbelief.

"Better start running…especially because you lack arms, weed."

Oddish wasted no time after hearing that. He ran off, Bellsprout on his heels.

**000**

Clefairy and Mawile were soaked, but they eventually made it through the entire Water Course.

"Impressive," admitted Mew. "Now, you have to watch the funniest moments on the show and not laugh for a FULL minute."

"A full minute!" Mawile said in disbelief.

"Yes. A full minute," said Mew. He led them to a TV. "I'll start playing the video. See you in a few minutes!"

From there, Mew went to go and visit the other pairs. Houndoom and Ninetales were given the fear challenge. Houndoom was to be put out at sea on a boat for ten minutes by himself, while Ninetales had to stand in the ocean water and wait for him…also for ten minutes. Needless to say, there was much swearing and arguing over this challenge.

Luxio eventually finished her meal. Mew led the couple to a shooting range where there were ten targets to be shot. However, they had to remain a certain distance away.

Cacturne and Gardevoir successfully dance their way through the dodge balls after failing twice (as well as being zapped a lot in the process). Mew sent them to the illusion shack for their next challenge.

Mew snickered. So far, Cacturne and Gardevoir were in the lead. All of the other groups were tied up…but this was going to be very interesting.

**000**

A few minutes later, and Mew returned to find Clefairy and Mawile biting their tongues to prevent laughter from escaping. Mew looked at what they were watching, and cracked a grin- it was Weavile's elimination.

"Well, I'm impressed," admitted the Psychic Legendary. "Now, follow me!"

He grabbed their hands and they all teleported to a shack. Mew opened the door. Inside the shack was a treasure chest…surrounding it was a massive pile of keys.

"Wait a minute," said Mawile. "Have you been able to do that all along?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Why do you make us walk all of the time when you could just teleport us?"

"Because I'm EVIL," answered Mew, as if it were obvious. "Guess what challenge this is?"

"The key hunt challenge?" guessed Clefairy.

"Very good. In this challenge, you simply need to open the chest with one of your keys. It will tell you where to go for your next challenge…but I'm not telling you which key it is, so…better get picking!"

"This'll take forever!" wailed Clefairy.

"Have faith, Clefairy," said Mawile determinedly. "As the last girl in the game, you'd better win."

"You're right! I can't afford to give up! Start testing them! Throw the keys that don't work out the door!"

**000**

"Hello?" asked Gardevoir, looking around the shack.

"I don't expect to find anyone waiting in here for us…after all, it's an illusion…," said Cacturne.

"All I see is two mirrors," said Gardevoir thoughtfully.

Cacturne gulped, remembering what he saw before.

"Do you think we have to look in them?" asked Gardevoir.

"Well…I heard that Houndoom and Ninetales got the fear challenge…so…I guess we won't find anything bad in there…"

Gardevoir looked at the mirror, only to scream and back away. A Darkrai and Dusknoir emerged from her mirror.

"Oh no, not this nightmare thing again!" grumbled Cacturne in annoyance. "How stupid…"

"What's stupid?" whispered a voice in his ear. Cacturne turned to face the dark reflection that had haunted him so long. It grinned at him.

"Better start believing in nightmares," said the reflection. "They're more real than you think."

Cacturne threw a punch at his reflection, shattering the mirror. "I won't listen. No!"

**000**

"Sweet land!" whispered Houndoom, rubbing his head against the sand.

"Good job!" said Mew, snickering. "Now go to the obstacle course…we've set it up again, minus the rocks that almost killed Mawile. All you have to do is the entire obstacle course-"

"Including the water?" roared Houndoom in outrage and fear.

"Yes. Now go. We have cameras watching you in case you try to skip it. Have fun."

From there, Mew went to Oddish and Bellsprout. The two of them had to avoid cannons that fired balls of sleeping gas, and if either of the two plants fell asleep, it was game over. Swinub and Luxio were led to a new maze, where they would have to ring a bell at the center. Mew also found Cacturne and Gardevoir gasping on the floor of the Illusion Shack.

"Alright, you two, compared to the last challenge, this one's easy," said Mew, giggling. "All you have to do is figure out the elimination order of the contestants, including the returning contestants. All you have to do is write down the names, find me, and give me the list."

"Easy enough," muttered Cacturne.

"Wait, you said these were all repeats of old challenges," said Gardevoir. "What is THIS challenge a repeat of?"

"It's sort of similar to your elimination, Gardevoir," answered Mew. "As we all heard from the eliminated contestants in order."

"True," admitted Gardevoir.

"Get cracking!" ordered Mew, teleporting away.

"This is easy," assured Cacturne, writing down the names. "I've got a great memory. First it was Electrode, then Diglett…"

"Cacturne, what did you see back there in the mirror?" asked Gardevoir worriedly.

"…my darker side…nothing more," said Cacturne stiffly. "Gabite next-"

"Darker side?" she persisted.

Cacturne sighed. "Most Cacturne are not civilized like myself, Gardevoir. Many of them are bloodthirsty, cruel, dark, dangerous, and even evil sometimes…I've worked hard to eliminate that side of myself, but I still never forget what I once was…it takes a lot to control it…but I can manage."

He paused, before continuing. "My dark side is foul, mean, and cunning…if I released, I could probably use it to win this entire competition, but…I would become as dark and evil as Weavile…"

Gardevoir watched him in silence. Cacturne shrugged uncomfortably.

"Primeape was next."

"Then Gliscor," responded Gardevoir.

**000**

**Gardevoir shivered. "It's hard to imagine him as anything that isn't gentlemanly or kind…I hope I never see his darker side…"**

**000**

Clefairy had finally found the right key. Coincidentally, it was the pink key from before that had caused Dragonite's elimination.

"Wow, Mew, you really have an ego," grumbled Clefairy in annoyance. "Whatever, we've got this thing open! Mawile, reach in and get the clue, quick!"

"Drop and give me 100 pushups," read Mawile.

Clefairy's jaw dropped. "Oh god, the boot camp challenge? This is crazy!"

"Well, we'd better get started. We'll do a hundred each."

"Can't we just do fifty? It would still be a hundred," whined Clefairy.

"Well, we shouldn't take any chances."

Clefairy snickered. "Gosh, Mawile, you're more competitive than I am right now, and you've already been eliminated!"

"You've rubbed off on me," muttered Mawile, frowning. "Next thing you know, I'll be trying to swap spit with my boyfriend every five seconds…"

"HEY!"

**000**

Oddish swung at the ball and missed again, letting out a frustrated cry. "Darn it!"

After he and Bellsprout had conquered the sleeping challenge, they had to go and play baseball. Once they both hit five homeruns, they were done and could move on. But seeing that Oddish lacked arms…

"Come on, Oddish, I've already hit my five!" said Bellsprout worriedly. "You've got to do this!"

"I'll try!" said Oddish, groaning. "This sucks!"

**000**

Houndoom, Ninetales, Swinub, Luxio, Clefairy, Mawile, Cacturne, and Gardevoir all reached Mew at the same time.

"Wow, you've all completed them?" said Mew. "Impressive…but none of you are finished yet! Luxio, Swinub, you get to be tortured!"

Swinub was promptly tied up by Chuckles the Clown. Luxio screamed.

"Swinub…you need to survive without food for five minutes…while it's sitting in front of you," stated Mew. Swinub whimpered as Chuckles place a tray of cookies in front of the pig. "Luxio, you cannot run away for five minutes…no matter how much Chuckles scares you."

"I can do this," she whispered.

"Houndoom, Ninetales, not bad…go head to a stage I set up at the center of camp…you get to play a quiz show…answer all of my questions right, and you get to move on to the final part of the challenge!"

"Hurry!" barked Houndoom, running off, Ninetales beside him.

"Clefairy, Mawile, go to the shed where you found the materials to build racecars."

"We have to build a racecar AGAIN?" asked Clefairy.

"Nope…you have to build a bike!" correct Mew. "And then, you must ride it to camp. Ring the bell in the center of camp, and you've won!"

Clefairy gasped. "We're so close! Come on, Mawile!" She ran off.

"We just did…a hundred pushups," groaned Mawile. "You're INSANE."

"Cacturne, Gardevoir, you are also on your final challenge," said Mew. "Solve this clue to find the ticket to win immunity. Give it to me, and you've won."

He handed Cacturne a slip of paper. Cacturne examined it.

"This clue is simple, I'll be frank. What was Mewtwo's greatest prank?" he read. He frowned. "Hang on- you gave this to Clefairy and Weavile in the clue challenge! You're reusing this?"

(( Author's Note: You must have noticed that I never answered that in the original Clue Challenge…it was all a part of my master plan to answer it now!))

"Shut up, I ran out of ideas!" complained Mew angrily.

"Mewtwo's greatest prank…tch, easy," muttered Cacturne.

"Was it something on Banette?" asked Gardevoir. "Maybe it was him eliminating Banette!"

"No, it can't be, this clue was made two episodes before Banette's elimination," said Cacturne. "That would be too obvious. But if we rule at Banette, then Mewtwo's pranks are very limited, making this easy to answer if we think hard."

"Well, what else has Mewtwo done during the show? Imitated Dusknoir? Mess up the dice for Houndoom in the board game challenge?"

**000**

"**He did WHAT?" asked Houndoom, having heard the conversation with his sharp hearing.**

**000**

Cacturne's eyes widened. "The outhouse!"

"That's not fair!" moaned Mew. "You weren't supposed to get it that quickly."

"The outhouse?" asked Gardevoir.

"When Dragonite hid in the outhouse during the Hide and Seek challenge, Mewtwo carried him up a mountain, and then pushed him down it, getting Dragonite covered in…well, waste…remember when Dragonite stank after the Hide and Seek challenge?"

"So it's in the bathroom!" said Gardevoir. "Or the confessional outhouse! Let's go!"

**000**

"Oddish, you STILL haven't hit a home run?"

"THIS ISN'T EASY!"

**000**

Clefairy and Mawile built up the bike. "Quick, back to camp!"

**000**

Cacturne kicked open the confessional, grabbed the ticket, and ran out.

**000**

Clefairy and Mawile biked into the center of camp, where Houndoom and Ninetales were answering Mew's game show host questions.

"What do you MEAN I have to know who Charmeleon is in love with?"

"It's Gabite, genius," said Ninetales. "I've been at Losers' Land forever, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"We're here!" yelled Clefairy. She ran up to Mew. "We win!"

"Uh…no you haven't," said the host, confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Clefairy.

"I told you that you had to ring the bell," said Mew, smirking.

Cacturne hopped up onto the stage, handing the ticket to Mew. "Here you go."

"And Cacturne wins immunity!" shouted Mew. "You can all return to camp. That includes you, Luxio…although, you survived for a minute before running from the clown. Better than before."

Cacturne and Gardevoir smiled at each other.

"I knew you could do it…you're in the final four."

"Yes…I just need to try and decide who'll come with me," said Cacturne.

"Well, gang, meet me at the elimination ceremony…and here's an awesome twist!" said Mew. "Today, not only do the contestants get to vote, but the returning helpers do too!"

Cacturne smiled brightly. "Yes!"

"Huh?" asked Clefairy.

**000**

"**If I can convince some of the others to vote for Clefairy, she'll be gone!" said Cacturne. "Then I can get Houndoom and myself into the final four…I can probably convince Swinub, Luxio, and Bellsprout…so…this will be it."**

**000**

"Well, well, well…the final five, and their five little helpers," said Mew, tossing the four Pokeblocks up and down in his hands. "Interesting votes…interesting…"

Cacturne had his arms folded. He had told Bellsprout that Clefairy had plotted to get him out…at the very least, the votes would be tied. And Houndoom could win a tiebreaker…

"Cacturne, you're up first," said Mew, grinning. Cacturne took his Pokeblock.

"Oddish…" Oddish sighed in relief and took his Pokeblock.

"Swinub."

Swinub let out a happy squeal and grabbed his Pokeblock. Houndoom and Clefairy both frowned.

"Well…it's down to Clefairy and Houndoom…funny, because you both got the votes last time, but Banette was eliminated…but the question is WHO will get eliminated and go home with these five returning players THIS time. Well…here it comes."

Clefairy glanced at Bellsprout worriedly. Had he been convinced to vote against her. Luxio was frowning at her as well.

"The final Pokeblock goes to…"

Houndoom let out a growl. Clefairy trembled.

"…Clefairy."

Clefairy was motionless, before letting out a happy cry. She ran up and grabbed her Pokeblock.

"I…I lost?" asked Houndoom.

"'Fraid so, dude," said Mew. "It was close…six votes to four. But you're still out. Time for you to leave, man."

"Drat," muttered Cacturne. Gardevoir nodded in agreement.

**000**

"**I almost voted for Clefairy," admitted Bellsprout. "But even though what Cacturne said hurt me…I didn't want to hurt Oddish by voting against Clefairy, so…"**

**000**

"**Clefairy's a good friend of Swinub…I wasn't gonna try and get rid of her. Sorry, Cacturne," said Luxio. "You're probably going to be the next to go."**

**000**

Houndoom sighed. Ninetales rested a tail on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah."

Houndoom walked off, Ninetales following him. Luxio, Mawile, Bellsprout, and Gardevoir followed them to the Wailord, waving back at their remaining friends.

**000**

"**I sort of knew," confessed Houndoom. "Luck can only get a guy so far…and as soon as Cacturne got immunity, I got this sinking feeling. Not that I'm mad at him. Cacturne, as the last remaining fully evolved contestant, show them who's boss."**

"**I'm happy with myself. Fifth isn't bad at all. I've learned a lot here…and even if I haven't won the million, seeing my girlfriend and leaving with her is good enough for me…I couldn't ask for anything more…"**

"**I just hope Cacturne's up to the challenge- it's three on one now…good luck, man. You'll need it. I'll see you all around- I'm looking forward to this resort Mew mentioned.**

**000**

**Cacturne sighed. "And then there was one."**

**000**

Cacturne sat at the dock, alone. "I'm by myself. On my own. Again."

"You're never alone," hissed a voice. Cacturne saw his reflection staring at him hungrily. "All you have to do is release this side of you, and then you can knock them all out of your way."

Cacturne glared at him. "I won't release you. Just tell me what you're thinking."

"Ugh…still clever…fine…here's what you do…"

**000**

**Clefairy smiled victoriously. "Well, Cacturne's the only one left. Time to get rid of the last threat in my way!"**

**000**

**Oddish smiled. "Can't believe I made it."**

**000**

"**Luxio!" wailed Swinub.**

**000**

"**Here we go," said Cacturne, looking a bit shaken.**

**000**

And now we're done again! Long chapter, whew…

Yes…Houndoom is gone. Bye bye, fan favorite…you will be missed…but at least he's reunited with Ninetales…I'm going to have so many angry fans…

A note: Clefairy isn't evil, just competitive…sort of like Courtney in Season 1 (not Season 2- she was a bitch then…)

And the two oddballs are still in…it's kind of funny how far Swinub and Oddish got. Clefairy got their through strategy, and Cacturne got their through skill and effort…but who will get to the top?

Time for a next episode segment!

Next Episode: Its four-way Capture the Flag! Things aren't looking good for Cacturne, but will a brilliant plot change that? But what sacrifices will Cacturne have to make. Swinub and Oddish are both worried about themselves, while Clefairy is worried about her control. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will go home?

Houndoom: Review. Now.


	32. Episode 32: Capture! Cacturne's Plan!

And here we are…another awesome episode of Total Pokémon Island…I think this episode will be amazing, but I shall fear for my life, so…

Why am I afraid? We shall simply say that Houndoom's hoards of fans want to murder me…SORRY. OKAY? IT WAS PRE-DETERMINED! LEAVE ME ALONE! T_T

Anyways…here we go…I think this is my favorite chapter so far.

**000**

"Ah…this is perfect!" said Clefairy, leaning back in her chair.

"It's actually pretty shocking to me," said Oddish. "You, Swinub, and I are still in. I wasn't really popular, because I'm sort of an oddball…"

"You've never even been in the final two," pointed out Clefairy.

"Neither have I," said Swinub.

"But don't you two worry," said Clefairy. "The next challenge has already been won…now that HE'S the only one left."

She jerked her head in the direction of Cacturne, who was sitting by himself at the other side of the mess hall, jabbing his food with his fork. He had a melancholy look to him, but this was not the case. Cacturne was thinking…brooding…if he played his cards right, he could survive for another challenge…all he had to do was figure out a plan…and now that his dark side was slowly taking over him, he'd have a clever scheme that was worthy of Kadabra soon enough.

"I feel kind of bad for him," murmured Oddish. "It's the three of us, and then there's him. All of his friends are gone…he must be lonely…"

"Oh please," muttered Clefairy. "I bet he was just using them all to get this far."

"I don't think so, Clefairy, Cacturne isn't like that," said Swinub, clearing his plate. He picked it up and decided to get more food.

"Cacturne! Hey!" said Oddish suddenly. Cacturne glanced up.

"What is it?"

"Uh…how are you doing? I'm sorry that all of your pals are gone…it was nothing personal."

Cacturne gave him a smile, although this smile wasn't the same as the one he gave Gardevoir. Clefairy thought it looked strained, and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

"I'm fine, Oddish. Thanks for asking. But even though my friends are gone, I'll keep fighting for them. You'll see."

"You got it!" said Oddish, smiling and sitting back down. He had thought of it as a determined reply. Clefairy thought it was a veiled threat…one that sounded very close to a promise.

Mew opened the doors of the mess hall and floated in. "Well, it's the final four! How are you all doing?"

"Good," said Clefairy and Oddish. Swinub tried to reply, but his mouth was too full. Cacturne just gave a shrug and a nod.

"That's good…because today is CHALLENGE day!" said Mew. The final four groaned.

"Well, just drop the bomb and tell us," said Cacturne.

"Fine, Mr. Impatient," whined the host. "Today, you'll be playing an old camp favorite- a game of capture the flag!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Clefairy. "There are only four of us left!"

"I know, that's why I saved this challenge!" said Mew. "Anyways, this will be a FOUR-WAY game of Capture the Flag. You all have to work by yourselves!"

"And what are we supposed to do?" asked Oddish.

"Simple- steal everyone else's flags. When you have all four of the flags, you win immunity- that's a pretty big prize, considering how far into the game you've all gotten. I'll hand out the flags outside. Let me explain the rules as we go along."

They were all outside. Mew grabbed four flags tied to the pole at the center of camp that had the speakers to the intercom. He handed one to each player.

"Clefairy's flag is pink, Oddish's is blue, Swinub's is brown, and Cacturne's is green. Now, you CAN'T bury your flag. You need to have the entire thing in sight. That means you can't fold it up and put it under a rock. However, you COULD hide it behind a tree or something. So long as it's possible to see the entire flag, then you're okay."

"If you are on an enemy's territory, they can tag you. If you're tagged, you need to go back to the center of the camp, touch the pole, and wait one minute before moving."

"The boundaries start from this pole…if you've noticed, there's some lines that have been drawn…your territory stretches onwards for 75 ft…there will be flags that mark the edge of your territories. Each of you get a different territory. Clefairy, you'll get the eastern side. Swinub, you get the north. Oddish, south. Cacturne, west. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah…stealing four flags while guarding at the same time? How do you expect us to do this?" demanded Clefairy in disbelief.

"I don't know. I don't do the challenges, I just make them up. Shall we get started now?"

The four remaining players nodded.

"Then let's go!"

Clefairy motioned for Oddish and Swinub to come together.

"Guys…this'll be an easy challenge," whispered Clefairy. "Both of you give me your flags. Then all three of us can work together to take down Cacturne!"

"But…but Cacturne could just sneak into your territory and take all three!" pointed out Swinub.

"Well, fine…I guess you could both sneak into his territory and steal his flag while I guard the other three. Are we all agreed? Because if we pull this off, we'll be the final three."

This was a very solid plan, if only Cacturne hadn't been within earshot.

**000**

**Clefairy frowned. "After Cacturne gets eliminated, I have no idea what to do. I love Oddish, and I want to compete against him in the final two, but…Swinub would be easier defeat, and I DO want that million…ugh…think, Clefairy! Neither of them will try to get rid of you…which one should you get out next? Swinub or Oddish?"**

**000**

Clefairy ran out of the confessional to go and hide her flag. As she hustled away, Cacturne appeared around the side of the confessional. He chuckled darkly. Clefairy had given him a brilliant idea…such a plan would keep him in the game for a little while longer…after this, getting to the top would be easy.

**000**

Clefairy hung her flag from a branch high in a tree.

**000**

Swinub slid his flag under the space of the cabin. Technically, he could crawl under there and see it completely, so it wasn't "hidden", in the bad sense.

**000**

Oddish hid his flag at the end of the dock that led to the Wailords. Surprisingly, he was still within the boundary, as the outer boundary was marked by buoys in the water with flags on top of them. Either way, if someone sneaked past him and got his flag, he could ambush them and prevent them from leaving the dock.

**000**

Cacturne carefully laid his flag down in the grass. The green flag matched the color of all of the grass, so as long as no one stopped and looked around carefully, his flag wouldn't be found.

**000**

"Are all of your flags placed?"

"You bet!"

"Yeah!"

"Yup."

"Mmhmm."

"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" shouted Mew. "THE CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!"

The four contestants all rushed off in different directions, heading deeper into their own territories.

**000**

Cacturne was sitting in the grass. He was continuing to work out his plan in his head. Somehow, he needed to convince the others NOT to vote for him…

Cacturne heard a rustle, then sat straight up. He turned around to see Swinub peering out of a bush at him. Cacturne chuckled before giving chase. He would soon be in the final three.

**000**

Clefairy had snuck into Oddish's territory. She considered herself pretty skillful- most of Oddish's territory was the sandy beach, which made her easily seen. But he obviously hadn't found her yet. And she hadn't found his flag.

Normally, Clefairy would've just asked Oddish for his flag and be done with it, but he seemed a bit uneasy with her strategy…she'd make up for this later…with kisses.

Clefairy frowned, but she let out a shriek as someone poked her.

"Gotcha!" said Oddish. He frowned. "Clefairy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting your flag, Oddish!" she said, rolling her eyes obviously. "We're a team, remember? Now take me to it."

Oddish shook his head. "No."

"What do you mean, NO?" asked Clefairy. "Are you TRYING to betray me?"

"No, no!" said Oddish hastily. "I just- I think we should get Cacturne's flag first…if all three of our flags are at your hideout, all Cacturne has to do is steal them all and he wins!"

Clefairy frowned. "You've got a point…alright…I'll head back to the pole and wait for my minute. But next time I get in this territory, you give me that flag."

Oddish sighed. "Okay."

**000**

**Oddish shook his head. "I love her and all, but…she is one demanding girl…not that that's a bad thing! Don't tell her I said that, please!"**

**000**

"**I remember Banette saying something about Oddish being…wiped?" said Swinub. "No wait, he said whipped! He said Oddish is whipped or something…like cream? Mmm…whipped cream…"**

**000**

Swinub sighed, leaning against the pole. Fifty-eight…fifty-nine…one minute! Finally! After being tagged by Cacturne, Swinub had to follow the pole rule. As he walked away, he noticed Clefairy heading towards the pole as well. Was she tagged by Cacturne, too? No, she was coming from Oddish's territory.

Swinub sighed. He envied Oddish. Oddish got to spend nearly the entire season with Clefairy, even though they only got together not too long ago. As soon as he and Luxio got together, she had been eliminated. And even though she came back, it was only for one challenge. Swinub missed her.

"Hey…"

Swinub started. He looked around. He saw Cacturne peering out at him

"Don't worry, I'm not on your territory," said Cacturne. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" asked Swinub curiously. If this was someone like Weavile, he'd be suspicious, but…this was Cacturne…nice, honest, Cacturne.

"Well…I overheard Clefairy talking with Oddish," said Cacturne. "After I'm voted off, they're going to gang up on you and vote you off."

"What?" asked Swinub, shocked. "No! After we got to the final three, we were all going to work by ourselves!"

"Well, that's not what I overheard," said Cacturne, his face grim. Inside, however, he was laughing…this was too easy. All he had to do was convince two out of the three not to vote for him. Not that he needed to do this…this was just an extra precaution, in case he didn't win immunity.

"But…Clefairy and I have been working together since the beginning," said Swinub, looking troubled. "And Oddish is my friend-"

"Sorry, but I overheard Oddish insulting you- he said that pretending to be your friend was a great idea, as he knows all your weaknesses."

"Oh no!" said Swinub. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well…how about this? Oddish is the one with the idea- Clefairy doesn't want to get rid of you, but Oddish does…he's almost forcing her."

"That jerk!" seethed Swinub.

"I know. Here's what I suggest. You and I vote for Oddish…that way, he'll go home instead of you. Then Clefairy, you, and I can all advance into the final three."

Swinub looked at Cacturne. "Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because it'll help both of us get into the final three," said Cacturne smoothly. "And I'd hate to see you get backstabbed by someone who you thought was your friend."

"Alright…I'm gonna do this to help Clefairy…if Oddish is ordering her around, she's probably unhappy! I'll be seeing you!" said Swinub, bounding back into his territory.

"I'll be seeing you, too," muttered Cacturne, sneaking back into his own territory.

**000**

Clefairy chuckled gleefully as she placed Swinub's flag. Apparently, Swinub had been doing something else, and he had left his flag unguarded. Oh well- it was easier for Clefairy. Now came the tricky part…she'd have to get Cacturne's flag…then…she could get Oddish's flag without a fight. This challenge was in the bag! She quietly made her way into Cacturne's territory…

**000**

Oddish looked around. His eyes darted back and forth as he tiptoed into Cacturne's territory.

He heard a scream, and he jumped. He looked around wildly.

"Don't worry about it," said Cacturne, stepping out from behind a tree. "Clefairy simply failed to take my flag. She's fine, but angry."

"Oh," said Oddish, relieved. "I had thought that someone got hurt."

"Well, it's good of you to be concerned of your friends," said Cacturne. Oddish nodded, and he continued. "Although…"

"Although what?" asked Oddish.

Cacturne frowned. "I've spoken too much. Forget I said that…I don't think you want to know."

"Know what?" asked Oddish. "What are you talking about?"

Cacturne sighed. "Are you SURE you want to hear?"

"Yes!" said Oddish, nodding vigorously. Cacturne hid a smirk behind his hand. Well, the Weed Pokémon was hooked.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. You know that Swinub and Clefairy were in an alliance since the beginning of the game, correct?"

"Yes," said Oddish, frowning.

"Well, as much as Clefairy SAYS she likes you, she's going to honor the first alliance before you. She and Swinub are going to get rid of you after they get rid of me."

"But we all agreed to go on our own after we reached the final three…"

"It's obvious that you're out of the loop. Clefairy may actually be playing you. She's awfully close to Swinub when you're not around."

Oddish gasped. "But…Swinub has Luxio!"

"Oh, I don't think they're together…but Swinub has definitely caught her eye. You do realize that it was his idea to get rid of you? Perhaps he wants to…get rid of the competition…"

Oddish let out a shocked exclamation.

**000**

"**No way!" said the Grass type.**

**000**

Clefairy snickered, stealing Cacturne's flag out of the grass. She would've never have found it if the wind hadn't blown it into the air…that was some good luck on her part. She heard a rustling behind her. She ducked behind a tree. Swinub was shuffling along, looking around. Did he think Cacturne stole his flag? Swinub continued to look around, but soon left, muttering to himself crossly. Clefairy tried not to giggle. When she didn't hear anything, she dashed away. As soon as she got out of Cacturne's territory, she just needed Oddish's flag.

**000**

"**This is so easy," said Clefairy. "I can't believe how lucky I got- pretty clever of that scarecrow to hide the flag in plain sight- without the wind, I'd have never of seen it. But now it's over."**

**000**

Oddish scowled. "That's not cool- he already has a girlfriend."

"But, I still think that Clefairy has a soft spot for you…Swinub wanted her to use you, but she still likes you, I believe…I believe Swinub is trying to force her into voting you out. If she doesn't, well…then he'll get her out."

"I can't believe I thought he was my friend!" said Oddish in disbelief.

"Well, he may not be your friend, but I am," said Cacturne smoothly. "I can't stand to see someone get used and then hurt. It's the type of thing Weavile would do. Would you like to hear my idea?"

Oddish looked at him, before nodding.

"Instead of getting rid of me, we'll get rid of Swinub. You and I shall vote for him, and then he'll have two votes. Swinub is going to vote for you, but if you can convince Clefairy to vote for him or for me, he'll be going home."

"Alright," said Oddish. "Thanks for helping…although, why are you actually helping me?"

"Seeing others get hurt is something I don't like…I feel that you should go down in a fair battle, not by having people gang up against you."

"Yeah, I guess," said Oddish. "Alright, you've got a deal. Thanks."

"No prob-," began Cacturne, only to be interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"Well, everyone, I'm pleased to announce that Clefairy has snagged all four flags…in ONE hour!"

"What?" asked Cacturne in disbelief. "How did she find mine?"

"The wind blew yours into the air, Cacturne," said Mew, snickering. "She found Oddish's easily, and she watched Swinub hide his…seeing as I never said that was against the rules. Either way, she wins! So now, she has immunity! Dear lord, I don't think any of us this coming. Meet me down at the campfire tonight…I was totally expecting this challenge to take HOURS!"

Cacturne walked off, chuckling. Swinub and Oddish both glared at each other, before walking off. Clefairy glanced at them.

"What's eating them? Are they mad that I stole their flags?"

**000**

"**My plan?" asked Cacturne. "I get Oddish and Swinub to vote against each other. That way, their votes won't be for me, which is important now that I haven't got immunity. If either Oddish or Swinub got the immunity, I'd simply vote for the one who hadn't got it. Now that Clefairy has immunity, it's very good that I came up with this plan, as now the two other first evolutions won't vote for me. Now I simply need to decide who to get rid of. Whoever's the bigger threat. I'm safe no matter what I do…"**

**000**

Meanwhile, at Losers' Land…

"What the HECK is he doing?" asked Banette in disbelief.

"He's turned into a jerk…," said Ninetales, shaking her head. "A smart jerk, like Kadabra!"

"I resent that," said Kadabra, sneering at her coldly.

Luxio was shaking in rage. "I'm going to tear him apart!"

"This isn't Cacturne," said Gardevoir suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Charmeleon, his tone sarcastic. "Is it Mew in a Cacturne suit?"

"Well, it is, but…it isn't…it's his darker side…the mean side to him…so it's finally come out."

"Well, all I can say is, I wonder who'll be going home," said Gengar grimly. "Oddish or Swinub?"

Gardevoir sighed. "Cacturne…"

**000**

Clefairy was really confused. She hadn't seen Oddish and Swinub for a while. Oddish said he wanted to walk alone for a little bit, while Swinub had gone into the kitchens to get some "comfort food". She needed to figure out what was up with those two…did something happen between them?

**000**

Cacturne looked into the lake at his reflection, smirking mischievously.

"Ah, you're a clever one," he said to himself, admiring himself. "Look at you…coming up with such a brilliant scheme…you'll win this game…yes indeed."

He continued to stare at himself. He blinked, and his grinning, malicious face had disappeared. Instead, he saw Gardevoir staring at him, frowning. He blinked again, to see his reflection once more…his normal reflection, not the dark one…he let out a sharp gasp.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Is this what I've reduced myself to? Turning people against each other…I've become as bad as Weavile and Kadabra! This isn't the way Gardevoir and Banette wanted me to win!"

"_It doesn't matter_," hissed a voice in the back of his head. "_What's done is done. Might as well go through with it._"

Cacturne sighed heavily. Now that he snapped out of his trance, he realized what a horrible thing he had done. He had turned two close friends against each other to get himself further in a game. But he also knew that the voice was right. The damage was done…he couldn't fix it…

Cacturne shook his head. He needed to get to the elimination ceremony. It was time to eliminate the greatest threat to him.

**000**

"**Bye bye, Cacturne!" said Clefairy**

**000**

"**You're going down, Oddish!" said Swinub angrily.**

**000**

"**This'll teach you to try and break Luxio's heart, Swinub!" vowed Oddish, glaring at the camera.**

**000**

"Well, here we are again…the tension is so high, it's unbelievable," said Mew, chuckling. "Kudos to you all for getting this far. I'm impressed that so many first evolutions are here. And then we have Cacturne, the lone fully evolved Pokémon. Sucks to be you right now, dude."

Swinub and Oddish kept shooting glares at each other. Clefairy was watching them anxiously. Cacturne had his arms folded, his calm gaze on Mew.

"Clefairy, you're immune, so get your block," said Mew. Clefairy cast a glance back at the remaining players.

"So, it's down to the three boys now," said Mew. "Cacturne…"

Cacturne stared at him, his yellow eyes glittering.

"Cacturne…I'm sorry, but your game ends here. Swinub, Oddish, come get your Pokeblocks."

"Wait…what?" asked Swinub.

"I'm so confused!" said Oddish. He looked at Swinub. "I voted for you!"

"And I voted for you!" said Swinub.

"Clefairy, who'd you vote for?" demanded Oddish.

"I voted for Cacturne, duh," said Clefairy.

Swinub looked at Cacturne, perplexed. "Then who did you vote for?"

"Myself," said Cacturne.

"Wait…but you said-," began Oddish, but Cacturne interrupted him.

"Listen to me, both of you. That wasn't me before…that was a darker side of myself that I should've never let escape. I lied to you both and tricked you into voting for each other, just so that I could get further into the game. But now that I've suppressed my darker half, I realize that I did a horrible thing. Everything I told you was a total lie. I'm sorry, and to make up for what I've done, I've voted myself off. I don't deserve the money after what I've done."

"Cacturne, you…," said Oddish.

"You didn't have to do this…you could've just apologized," said Swinub, eyes wide.

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Cacturne, tipping his hat down. "I'll take my leave now, knowing that I've righted the wrongs that I caused. Farewell to all of you."

"Aw…dude!" said Mew, frowning. "You totally came up with the best plan I've seen all season…and when you succeed, you quit? That is so WEAK!"

"Sorry, Mew…I just can't handle it…goodbye."

With that, Cacturne headed down to the dock to board his Wailord.

**000**

"**I said that I would eliminate the greatest threat to myself," said Cacturne. "I realize that that threat is my darker half. The only way to eliminate it was to vote myself off."**

"**I'm not proud of what I've done in this episode, but at least I can leave holding my head high and knowing that I've done the right thing. I hope that Oddish and Swinub aren't too angry with me…I suppose this is all I can do."**

"**On the subject of Oddish and Swinub, I hope either of them win. Not that I have anything against Clefairy, but Swinub and Oddish were my friends, sort of…Clefairy simply saw me as a threat in her way."**

"**I think I played a good game. This is a good way to leave the show. Good luck to the final three."**

**000**

"**Well, that worked out better than I expected," said Clefairy. "Even though he tricked Swinub and Oddish into voting for each other, Cacturne voted himself off. Sweet! Well, anyways, I'd like to thank everyone that helped me get into the final three! Wish me luck!"**

**000**

**Oddish smiled. "All is forgiven, Cacturne…you may have tricked me, but your heart is good. I don't think you had to vote yourself off, but I'm happy you told me the truth. And now I get to play a little bit longer! It all comes down to this, I guess!"**

**000**

"**Aw, shucks," said Swinub. "I'm shocked that Cacturne did that…well, I know it wasn't him, it was his dark side, but…I know I should be mad, but it was really big of him to actually vote himself off. I forgive you buddy. And I'm in the final three! Here we go!"**

**000**

Cacturne hopped off of the Wailord, thanking before dragging his suitcase behind him. Not many campers were waiting for him. Only Houndoom, Gengar, Banette, and Gardevoir were there.

Houndoom frowned at him. "Dude…a darker side, eh?"

"I'm not proud of it," muttered Cacturne.

"I wouldn't be either…you were a totally different person," said Gengar, shivering.

"Don't remind me…," muttered Cacturne guiltily.

Banette put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, even though you became totally evil…that was a really big thing you did at the end."

Gardevoir embraced him. "You may not have won, but facing what you did and doing what you had to do was amazing. You're the noblest person on this show, and in my opinion, you deserve that million dollars."

"Don't forget the Poffins," joked Cacturne. Gardevoir smiled. It was good to have him back.

**000**

Serious plot twist at the end? I think so?

Cacturne left, but in my opinion, that exit was almost as badass as Banette's. I bet you thought Oddish or Swinub would be going home. But Cacturne is the gentleman, and when he deserves to go home, he goes home.

Well, I've gotten angry reviews for Banette's elimination, and I've gotten OUTRAGED reviews at Houndoom's…I'm gonna have to crawl into my bomb shelter now that I've gotten rid of Cacturne. This is not good.

So, Clefairy, Oddish, and Swinub are the final three! Hurrah!

Next Challenge: Its dare time! The other contestants have come up with dares for the final three to perform. How much horror, nausea, and pain can the final three handle before one of them gives up?

Cacturne: Thanks for reading, everyone. Keep reviewing.


	33. Episode 33: Dark Dares! The Final Two?

Oh, hi guys. It seems we're at the second to last challenge. REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!

Dr. Zalost- Is that a Courage the Cowardly Dog reference? If so, you get a cookie!

Kadabra isn't really that similar to Alejandro in my opinion…yes he has the subtlety and smoothness, but Kadabra lets people see his true nature. Alejandro is more of a manipulator. Kadabra is more of a mastermind. But I see the resemblance.

Godzillaking- Swinub or Oddish? Man, everyone hates Clefairy…maybe it's because she essentially screwed Cacturne over…

Oceans Eagle- I think that Cacturne works better leaving honorably with his head held high rather than by winning by scheming and manipulating. And as for the eagle…I've been threatened with chainsaws, dynamite, and fanbase armies. I can handle an eagle! :l

Senom299- Oh yeah, Cacturne is the perfect man. Wait! RAY? CURSES! EVEN IN MY OTHER FANFICTIONS, RAY STILL MANAGES TO HOG SOME OF THE SPOTLIGHT! GAH!

Houndoom…I see him as an angry character with morals…because we've never seen a character like that (GARRETT…DARN IT!). Houndoom has THE largest fanbase I think…oh, the hatred I received when he, Cacturne, and Banette were eliminated. And by all means, continue partying…BUT!

New announcement on returning contestants! I shall announce five more returning contestants! Lileep, Cacturne (thank me), Kadabra, Zubat, and, yes…Weavile, are all returning. In addition, I suppose I could announce one contestant that won't be returning…and that contestant is Primeape. But there are others…muahaha.

Disclaimer: The challenge used in this episode is almost exactly the same as the one in Total Drama Island, which I do not own. I do not take credit for this challenge.

Let's begin!

**000**

"ATTENTION, FINAL THREE! PLEASE REPORT TO THE CENTER OF CAMPER!"

Oddish hopped out of his cabin, yawning loudly. Swinub emerged from the kitchen. Clefairy stepped out of the girls' cabin…well, GIRL'S cabin, glaring at Mew.

She put her hands on her hips when she saw the stage set up again.

"We're starting another challenge?" asked Clefairy, frowning. "No words to be said? No time for us to say our feelings about being in the final three?"

"You already got time to do that when you arrived in the final five," said Mew, folding his arms angrily. "And thanks to all of you, we've lost about…I don't know, fifty percent of our happy viewers."

"FIFTY? What happened?" asked Clefairy, shocked.

"Seeing as Houndoom takes up thirty percent of the fan base on his own, and while Cacturne takes up a more modest fifteen…not to mention, Clefairy, you piss off five percent of the people who watch the show. Bam. We've lost fifty percent of our happy watchers thanks to YOU eliminating Houndoom, which in turn got Cacturne eliminated-"

"Hey! Cacturne voted himself off!"

"…well, that awesomeness gave us like ten percent back, but-"

"Not to be rude, Mewtwo," said Oddish awkwardly. "But can we learn about today's challenge, please?"

Mew smiled. "Sure, Oddish. At least SOMEONE is polite!"

"I'm polite, too!" said Swinub indignantly.

"Whatever you say, pork chop," said Mew. Swinub let out a horrified squeal, but Mew ignored him. "Anyways, I love today's challenge- it's time for you to take all of the punishment from your fellow campers."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Swinub, thinking of how he pissed off Rhydon when he was voted off.

"What I mean is, it's time for the dare challenge!" announced Mew, laughing.

"Dare?" asked Clefairy.

"It's like truth or dare, but without truth," said Mew. "Hop up onto the stage, and I'll explain."

He led each contestant to a seat with a table in front of them. On the stage, next Mew, was a large wheel. There were pictures of the campers on each section of the wheel. Mew had apparently tried to select the funniest or the stupidest picture of each camper. He had Electrode looking stupid, Diglett freaking out, Gabite falling off of the King of the Hill section, Primeape falling on Swinub, Gliscor freaking out after he kissed Lopunny, Bronzong lazily throwing a ball, Lopunny huffing angrily, Pidgeotto looking sad (which wasn't unusual- it seemed that Mew couldn't find a funny picture of her), Shinx screaming from the clowns, Hitmonlee dancing like an idiot, Ninetales glaring at the camera (Houndoom would've been proud), Venonat scrambling out of a sewer, Lapras failing to hide from Mewtwo, Wooper in his full body cast, Rhydon looking pissed, Zubat in his dress and make up, Mismagius also glaring at the camera, Dragonite being pushed down a hill in the confessional outhouse, Kabutops getting hit in the crotch with a dodge ball, Kadabra covered in paint, Lileep looking confused, Mawile ALSO glaring at the camera, Gengar being chased by a vacuum, Scizor glaring…ah screw it…, Gardevoir's expression when she was eliminated, Charmeleon being sprayed by water, Bellsprout…moving on, Weavile screaming angrily, Banette covered in branches and dirt, Houndoom on a boat, freaking out, and finally, Cacturne just tipping his hat.

"You have a weird taste in pictures, Mew," said Clefairy.

"Why are all of those girls glaring?" asked Oddish. "And you couldn't get a funny picture of Cacturne?"

"No, I couldn't," muttered Mew. "Anyways, can I just explain this challenge?"

The three remaining players nodded.

"Okay, here is how it works. You spin the wheel. It lands on a camper, and then you get a dare. You can either choose to accept the dare yourself, or pass it onto another camper. If you do the dare yourself, you get a freebie, which will allow you to skip any dare you want. If you pass on a dare to a different camper, and if that camper doesn't have a freebie, then they MUST do it, or ELSE."

"Or else WHAT?" asked Clefairy skeptically. Mew smiled. He'd been waiting for this part.

"If you get a dare passed to you, and if you don't have a freebie, and if you refuse to do it…then you are AUTOMATICALLY eliminated."

Oddish gasped.

Clefairy gasped.

Swinub gasped.

Mew gasped.

((Author's Note: I gasped.))

"WHAT?" asked Clefairy.

**000**

"**It would be okay if some of the normal campers did it, like Lapras or Mawile…but then there are the evil ones, like Weavile, Primeape, Rhydon, Kadabra…oh god," whispered Clefairy. "I have a weak stomach."**

**000**

"Alrighty then," said Mew, grinning after the gasping. "Let's see who'll crack first. Clefairy, you first."

"Why me?" the Normal-type demanded.

"One, ladies first. That's gentlemanly. Two, we're going alphabetically because I'M not a gentleman."

"You've got that right," agreed Clefairy, stepping up to the wheel. She spun it around and it landed on Pidgeotto.

"You have to eat this tub of worms!" said Mew, smirking as he handed her a small bowl of worms. "Now, are you going to do it, or not?"

Clefairy freaked out. "SWINUB!"

"Well, Swinub, will you do it, or will you leave just as the fun started?"

Swinub stepped over, sniffed the worms, before burying his face in them, devouring worm after worm quickly, so he wouldn't taste them. He smiled proudly when he was finished.

"Good! Oddish, your turn!"

Oddish prodded the wheel with his foot. It landed on Lapras.

"Get both of your hands pounded by a hammer," said Mew, laughing. "Seeing as you don't have hands…or paws…we'll do your feet, unless you want to pass it on."

Oddish gulped and stepped forward. Mew raised a hammer with telekinesis before slamming down on one of Oddish's foot. Oddish's eyes screwed up in pain, but he didn't cry out. When his second foot was slammed, Oddish let out a shout. Eyes watering, he took his freebie.

"Swinub!"

Swinub spun the wheel. It landed on Luxio.

"Wow! I bet Luxio planned something sweet!"

"Get sprayed by a Stunky!"

A Stunky ran forward, lifted its legs, before gassing Swinub with its fumes after he accepted. But he managed to get a freebie.

Clefairy spun the wheel. It landed on Rhydon.

"Survive for an entire minute in a box with THIS monster!" said Mew. Mewtwo appeared, happy to be back on the island, carrying a large metal box. Clefairy's eyes bulged.

"Swinub!"

"Hey!" said Swinub, frowning.

"Do you accept, Swinub?" asked Mew. Swinub gulped before slipping into the box.

Silence. There was a loud roar heard. Swinub yelled in fear…then began to talk.

"Dragonite?" he asked.

"Was the roar not good?" came Dragonite's voice from within the box.

"Hey, that's not fair, that dare is easy!" growled Clefairy. "Dragonite wouldn't hurt a fly. I'll take this dare!"

"Too bad, you refused!" retorted Mew. Eventually, Swinub stepped out of the box, looking quite cheerful.

Oddish spun and landed on Banette. His dare was to hug a Gyarados. Lacking arms, he had to kiss it. When Clefairy scowled at him, he gave the dare to Swinub, who managed to pull it off without getting murdered.

Swinub landed on Bellsprout. He had to stick his head into a Sharpedo's mouth. Propping it open with a stick, Swinub managed to perform another successful dare, earning another freebie.

Clefairy rolled again. It was Bronzong this time.

"Get stretched on a rack," read off Mew. He gestured to a rack that was pulled out by Mewtwo. Clefairy panicked. No! She couldn't do that…but she had given Swinub too many dares so far.

"Oddish!"

"Wait, what?" asked the Grass type. "Why would you do that?"

Clefairy smiled sweetly. "Sorry, honey…but I can't let that happen to me."

Oddish sighed and laid down on the rack. After a few seconds, he was moaning. After about thirty, he was pleading for it to end. When it did, he looked slightly taller.

Oddish glared at Clefairy. "Not cool, Clefairy. Why me?"

"Well, we're ALL going against each other now," said Clefairy. "No holds barred, Oddish dear."

Oddish spun the wheel. It was Lopunny, and the dare was getting pecked by a Fearow.

Oddish frowned. "Clefairy."

Clefairy's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Bring in the Fearow!" yelled Mew. Clefairy walked up as the bird flew down. The Fearow looked at her evilly before pecking her horribly. Clefairy screamed and swatted at it with her hands. Eventually, the bird soared off, leaving Clefairy with many bumps on her head.

She pouted at Oddish. "How could you do such a thing?"

"No holds barred," said Oddish, smiling.

Clefairy gritted her teeth, seething.

Swinub- Gabite. Swim in icy water for ten minutes. Swinub did it, getting a third freebie.

Clefairy- Banette. Kiss Mewtwo. Clefairy passed up on it, giving the dare to Oddish, who used his freebie. Mewtwo just glared.

Oddish- Mismagius. Drink a bottle of vinegar. Oddish did it, and it a raspy voice he requested a glass of water as he took his freebie.

Swinub- Wooper. Lick an outlet. Swinub did it without hesitation, as he was a ground type and he didn't feel an electric shock at all. He was given another freebie.

Clefairy- Diglett. Walk on hot coals. Clefairy actually did her own dare this time! And she was given the freebie to prove it.

Oddish- Weavile. Drink a bottle of Hitmonlee's sweat. He gave the dare to Clefairy. So much for that freebie. Clefairy refused.

Swinub- Hitmonlee himself! Do the dance that Hitmonlee ruined. Swinub gave it to Oddish. Oddish used a freebie. No way. Never.

Clefairy- Mawile. Chew tinfoil. Clefairy gave it to Swinub, afraid she'd ruin her teeth.

Oddish- Ninetales. Do the splits. Oddish shuddered before giving it Clefairy, who did it easily. Oddish COULD'VE given it to Swinub, seeing as Swinub would be unable to do it, but…no man should ever have to do the splits.

Swinub- Electrode. Lick Mew's feet. Swinub sighed, and gave the dare to Clefairy. Clefairy looked at Swinub mutinously before kneeling down and licking the host's foot.

"That tickles!" said Mew with a giggle. "And it was feet. That means both."

Clefairy spat in disgust.

It continued on…Oddish had to drink a mud smoothie…Swinub had to guzzle hot sauce…the painful dares went on and on…until…

Clefairy- Primeape. Eat five bowls of Mewtwo's secret mush. She knew Oddish would just use his freebie, so she might as well give it to Swinub. Swinub happily dug into his meal.

But after his meal of wormsand hot sauce drink, Swinub was starting to get full. He slowed down on the third. He began to breathe heavily when he hit the fourth.

"I…I don't think I can do it," moaned the pig. He took a tiny bite. "Too…much…mystery mush…"

"Well, Swinub, if you fail now, you're out," said Mew. "Seeing as you started the dare, you need to finish it."

Swinub moaned. "I can't…I can't…I-"

Oddish and Clefairy both gasped. Mew looked stunned. Swinub began to glow with a white light. Slowly, before the others' very eyes, he grew larger. His fur grew longer, and when the light faded he was now…

"PILOSWINE!" shouted the newly-evolved Pokémon. "I'm a Piloswine!"

"Well…that doesn't matter," said Clefairy, snorting. "You didn't complete the dare. So you're eliminated."

"Well, first of all, it was SWINUB who took the dare," pointed out Mew. "Not PILOSWINE. So, technically, SWINUB is out, but NOT Piloswine. He doesn't have to do it anymore if he doesn't want to."

"WHAT?" screeched Clefairy.

"That doesn't matter," said Piloswine, devouring the last two bowls. "I'm hungry again now."

Clefairy just let out a huff of annoyance.

"Well, Oddish, it's your turn now."

"I don't care what it is, give it to Piloswine," said Oddish.

"Okay, fine…I'll give you a break," said Mew. Oddish spun the wheel and it stopped on Houndoom. "Drink out of the toilet…the one that smells awful and makes you want to tear your nose off."

"OKAY!" said Piloswine, bounding away. Mew followed him, to make sure he did it. In about two minutes, they returned. Mew was shivering in horror.

"Piloswine just…just spin the wheel," said Mew, gagging.

Piloswine spun the wheel to have it land on Charmeleon.

"Shove ten peppers in your mouth at once!" read Mew.

"Bring it!" declared Piloswine.

"DUDE!" said Mew, eyeing Piloswine as if he were mad. "YOU CAN PASS ON THE DARE TO SOMEONE ELSE! YOU COULD EVEN USE A FREEBIE. ARE YOU SURE?"

Piloswine shoved 15 peppers in his mouth in response. Mewtwo, who had been watching, shuddered.

**000**

"**I hadn't even eaten anything and I felt hot when I watched that!" said the co-host.**

**000**

**Oddish gulped. "Now that Swinub has evolved into Piloswine, he's become a lot stronger…how am I supposed to compete with THAT?"**

**000**

Afterwards, Clefairy spun and landed on Cacturne. She was told to go scuba diving in swamp water.

"Not. In. This. Lifetime!" hissed Clefairy. "Piloswine."

"Freebie please!" said Piloswine happily. Clefairy sighed in annoyance.

Oddish was given a dare by Gardevoir. He had to drink a slushie while standing on his head. Somehow, he pulled it off and was given another freebie.

Piloswine rammed the wheel, spinning it. It landed on Dragonite.

"Give it to Clefairy," said Piloswine. "She deserves a break."

Clefairy smiled at him. "Thanks Piloswine. There's no way Dragonite would come up with a mean dare for me."

"Oh, really?" asked Mew, grinning. "We FORCED him to come up with a mean dare. Your dare, Clefairy, is to relive Dragonite's worst experience on the island."

"Which was?"asked Clefairy, rolling her eyes. "Everyone loved him-"

"You get to get pushed down the mountain in a porta-potty!" said Mew.

"What?" asked Clefairy.

"Oh man!" said Oddish, shivering.

"Oops," said Piloswine.

"And just to let you know," said Mew, as Mewtwo approached with the porta-potty. "Dragonite used this before he left the island today…and then Mewtwo ate some really nasty stuff before he did his business, so…hop in, Clefairy!"

Mewtwo opened the door. Clefairy could smell it all the way from here. Piloswine gagged, as even he was grossed out. Oddish wobbled on the spot. Mew put on a gas mask. Clefairy's eyes widened in horror.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" screamed Clefairy. "Anything but that!"

"Does that mean-?" asked Mew.

"YES! I QUIT! I CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Clefairy. Mewtwo summoned her stuff telepathically. "So gross…so DISGUSTING! UGH!"

Mewtwo began to drag her towards the Wailord of Losers. Clefairy glared back at Mew.

"I hate you Mew!"

"Music to my ears!" said Mew, sighing dreamily.

"GOOD LUCK, YOU TWO!"

Oddish and Piloswine exchanged looks.

"Wow…did NOT see that coming," said Oddish, stunned.

"Dragonite had no choice…I wonder how bad it was for him," pondered Piloswine.

**000**

"**Of all the rotten ways to go…it was because I was threatened by a porta-potty…that is just so LAME!" ranted Clefairy. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she continued.**

"**Well, I was competitive. Third isn't bad. I guess I can say that I'm the girl that got the furthest."**

"**If either Oddish or Piloswine wins, then that's okay. I mean, Oddish may be my boyfriend, but Piloswine is a good friend…I hope they're not too mad at me for all of the dares I gave them."**

"**Well, good luck to the final two! I'll see you later!"**

**000**

"Well, this is it folks!" said Mew, grinning. "The final two are Oddish and the newly evolved Piloswine. I can't wait to see these two underdogs duke it out. Well, actually, I don't have to. YOU HAVE TO! Who will win? Who will lose? Will I get voted as the best game show host EVER? Find out next time! So, stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion of TOTAL…POKÉMON…ISLAND!

**000**

And the semifinals are done!

I honestly think Clefairy's prediction was so predictable, that I didn't even try to make it unexpected. Did you honestly think I'd let her get to the final two? After everything she's done? Yeah, right. I don't even like Clefairy. _

But now all of you Cacturne/Houndoom fans get justice. Yippee.

Swinub evolved! HURRAH! GO PILOSWINE! And Oddish…

Seriously, getting pushed down a hill in a porta-potty…it's awful…all the stuff would be EVERYWHERE. I don't blame Clefairy for not taking it, that's just EVIL.

But I digress. It's time for the next chapter segment. Vote for your favorite to win on my profile!

Next Chapter: It's come down to this. Oddish and Swinub duking it out in the finals. The eliminated contestants come back to watch. It's going to be interesting…especially when Mew reveals the challenge: an old school Pokémon battle.

Clefairy: Review, people! Do it, please!


	34. Episode 34: Finale! Oddish vs Piloswine

And here we have the FINAL EPISODE OF TOTAL POKÉMON ISLAND!

For starters, there is not going to be another episode after this. The winner is actually going to get to keep their money.

On another note, I have more returning contestants to announce! Electrode, Lapras, Bronzong, Banette, and Mismagius are all returning. Another contestant will not be returning. I'll just give you another heads up, seeing as this'll be the last chapter where I can give you a hint to the next series (which won't start for a while). Kabutops will not be returning…sorry?

Also, I shall confirm it: you all have voted, and I'm doing Total Pokémon World Tour first.

**000**

"**Well, this is it," said Oddish, with a small smile. "I never really expected to make it this far, actually…and I know everyone's probably sick of me saying it by now…"**

**000**

"**Wow, the final two!" said Piloswine. "It sort of sucks that Clefairy had to go, but it needed to be one of us…I can't believe I made it! This is amazing!"**

**000**

"**I expected to get eliminated before the merge…after that…I thought I wouldn't make it to the final ten."**

**000**

"**I can't wait to go for the win! All of the money!" shouted Piloswine.**

**000**

"**And then I got to the final five…then three…and now the final two," said Oddish. He sighed. "I guess even I can be good at this."**

**000**

"**And Poffins!" added Piloswine happily.**

**000**

"**I guess I'll thank everyone who helped me get this far," said Oddish. "Thanks to all of my friends…I hope some of you are still supporting me. And thanks goes to Piloswine too. Good luck in the finals, man!"**

**000**

"**Thanks to everyone who helped me get here!" said Piloswine, eating a cookie. "Wish me luck!"**

**000**

Mew picked up his megaphone, grinning. This was it.

"Would Oddish and Piloswine please come into the center of camp?" he called. Oddish hopped out of his shack. Piloswine exited the cafeteria, licking ice cream off of his nose.

"Well, congratulations to both of you, Oddish and Piloswine. Despite the fact that no one's won yet, you both have done a lot to get this far. I never expected the average guy and the piggy to get this far…but you did. So, you have my respect. But right now there are two people left. But there can be only-"

"One," interjected a familiar, calm voice. Mew snickered as the voice remembered the joke.

"Wait…that sounds like…," began Oddish.

"That's right!" said Mew. "We've brought back all of the eliminated contestants to watch! They've come to cheer on and support you both from the sidelines!"

He pointed towards two sets of bleachers. "So, let's bring back…Electrode, Primeape, and Gliscor!"

Electrode rolled in, Primeape stomping angrily behind him, and Gliscor floating over both of their heads. Electrode sat on Oddish's side (as he hated his team) with Gliscor, while Primeape sat on Piloswine's side (she had felt guilty for crushing him in the eating challenge).

"Lopunny, Pidgeotto, and Luxio!"

Lopunny sat on Oddish's side (at least Oddish was clean). Pidgeotto joined Gliscor on Oddish's team, while Luxio sat at the front on Piloswine's side.

"Hitmonlee, Ninetales, and Venonat!"

All three of them sat on Piloswine's side…until Venonat changed her mind and sat on Oddish's side…indecisive girl.

"Lapras, Wooper, and Diglett!"

Wooper wheeled Diglett over to Piloswine's side, before sitting down at the front next to Luxio. Lapras went over to Oddish's supporters.

"Rhydon, Golbat, and Mismagius!"

Rhydon, grumbling to himself, sat next to Primeape on Piloswine's side. They shared a smile, which Wooper stared at, scared.

**000**

**Wooper shuddered. "I think Primeape and Rhydon are having a secret affair…they could bring down buildings if they got angry together!"**

**000**

Golbat and Mismagius both sat on Oddish's team. Golbat stared at Gliscor and Pidgeotto, who were cuddling, glumly. Mismagius just smiled and winked at Oddish, who blushed.

"Dragonite, and our returning contestants, Gabite and Bronzong!"

Gabite and Bronzong both sat with Piloswine's supporters, but Dragonite sat in the middle.

"Dragonite, pick a side," said Mew impatiently.

"But…I support them both!" said Dragonite. "I like them both!"

"Dragonite, Dragonite," said Mew, shaking his head and sighing. "Fine, I'll allow it. Next up are Kabutops, Kadabra, and Lileep!"

Lileep crawled over to Oddish's bleachers, but Kabutops picked her up and carried her since she was taking so long. Kadabra sat on Swinub's side, although he didn't seem to look as if he cared about the winner.

"Mawile, Gengar, and Scizor!"

Mawile sat besides Wooper, who nudged her, grinning. Mawile just rolled her eyes and huffed. He was such a Casanova…Scizor joined her, smirking challengingly at Kabutops. Little did the others know that the competitive couple had a bet; Scizor on Piloswine, and Kabutops on Oddish. Gengar floated over to Oddish's side, flashing a thumbs' up at the weed.

"Gardevoir, Charmeleon, and Bellsprout!"

Gardevoir sat on Oddish's side, smiling. Charmeleon made his way over to Piloswine's bleachers and sat next to Gabite, wrapping an arm around her. She glared at him and gnashed her teeth. Bellsprout sat on Oddish's team, smiling encouragingly.

"Weavile, Banette, and Houndoom!"

Weavile sat on Piloswine's side simply because he was on her team. Also, Lopunny was on Oddish's side, so…

Banette headed over to Oddish's team and sat next to Mismagius, grinning widely. Houndoom, surprisingly, chose Piloswine- despite being teammates, he had never really become friends with Oddish. But he and Piloswine had worked together before, so…

"And lastly, Cacturne, who finished that line for me back there, and Clefairy!"

Cacturne walked in and sat besides Gardevoir, covering a smile with his hand. Clefairy, on the other hand, joined Dragonite in the center. She couldn't choose between a close friend and a boyfriend.

"Clefairy, pick-"

"You let Dragonite stay there."

"Because I LIKE him."

"I'm not moving."

"Ugh…fine," grumbled Mew. Lastly, Mew stood in front of Oddish's side. Mewtwo chose Piloswine, because Piloswine enjoyed his cooking, and because Banette wanted Oddish to win.

"Alright!" said Mew approvingly. "It's time for your challenges today! Guess what it is?"

"What?" asked Oddish nervously.

"A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" roared Mewtwo. Oddish and Piloswine both jumped.

"Not quite, we were just kidding," said Mew, snickering. "But it IS a fight, because the final challenge is an old school…POKÉMON BATTLE!"

"What?" asked Oddish, eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" asked Piloswine.

"That's right! Here's how it works. You get four moves that you can use…I know most of you can probably use more than that, but anyways…your four moves are the ones you can use for the battle. Tell Mewtwo and I what they are.

Oddish chose Toxic, Giga Drain, Petal Dance, and Sludge Bomb. Piloswine picked Eartquake, Ice Shard, Blizzard, and Headbutt. When they had both chosen their moves, they gathered on the opposite side of the arena.

"Are you both ready?" asked Mew. Oddish nodded. Piloswine snorted.

"Good luck, Piloswine!" shouted Oddish.

"You too!" yelled Piloswine.

"THEN GET READY TO…BATTLE!" shouted Mew. Mewtwo blew a whistle.

"Here I come!" yelled Piloswine, dashing forward. Oddish gulped and leaped out of the way. Piloswine screeched to a halt before turning around.

"Not bad…but you won't escape me!" shouted Piloswine. He leaped into the air and came crashing onto the ground, causing an earthquake. The ground trembled, and Oddish fell over. But the Weed Pokémon got right back up again, ready to fight.

"That looked powerful," said Scizor, frowning. "But Oddish looks like it did nothing!"

"Oddish is a grass type," said Kadabra knowingly. "A ground attack like Earthquake won't damage him too badly. But he can't take repeated hits."

Scizor glanced at him. "Stop being such a know-it-all."

Kadabra snorted, but didn't say anything.

Oddish leaped out of the way as Piloswine tried to charge him down again. But Piloswine turned again and grazed Oddish with a tusk. Oddish slipped, and was headbutted by the Swine Pokémon. He rolled across the battlefield, and struggled to get up.

"Ow…," he muttered.

"That looked painful," said Kabutops, not tearing his eyes from the battle. Piloswine reared back before sending an Ice Shard attacking flying towards Oddish. Oddish let out a cry of pain as he was hit.

"He's not doing good," said Primeape to Rhydon. "That little shrub can't take much more of this."

"It's an unfair fight," muttered Ninetales. "Piloswine is evolved-"

"But Oddish has type advantage," Houndoom reminded her. "I don't think he's done yet."

And indeed, Oddish was smiling as if he had gotten a bright idea. Piloswine chuckled before launching himself at Oddish again. Oddish was ready this time. The Grass type Pokémon shot a Sludge Bomb at Piloswine's face. As Piloswine was hit, he ran forward, unable to see. He stopped and shook the goo off of his eyes.

"You won that round, but- wait, where'd he go!" Piloswine's challenge became bewildered. He looked around, but Oddish was nowhere in sight.

"Piloswine! Above you!" shouted Luxio. Piloswine looked up before a heavy weight landed on his back.

"How's this for a fight?" asked Oddish, sticking his tongue out at Piloswine. Piloswine gasped as he felt his energy getting drained.

"Ah…," said Cacturne, his golden gaze fixed on the duo. "Very clever."

"What's going on? I don't get it!" said Bellsprout.

"Oddish tricked Piloswine into thinking he had the upper hand…only to drain his energy and recover some of his own."

Piloswine groaned, but he hadn't lost yet. Shaking off Oddish, he ran at him when the other Pokémon hit the ground. Oddish grinned before ducking down and firing a Toxic at Piloswine. Piloswine's eyes widened- if he was hit by that, this battle would be over.

But Piloswine managed to avoid the blow of the attack by hopping to the side. Piloswine then began to look as if he had grown.

"Wow…he looks bigger when we battle," said Gengar, frowning. But Piloswine didn't just look bigger…he was swelling up!

"What's going on?" asked Gliscor, stunned. "Is he gonna explode?"

But his answer came when Piloswine let out an enormous burp. But this wasn't an ordinary burp. Snow was shooting out of his mouth, and the wind knocked Oddish backwards and fell over, yelling as the snow struck him.

"To think Piloswine would turn burping into an attack," muttered Kadabra with disdain.

"That…was…awesome!" shouted Mew, grinning wildly.

"I call it…the Blizzard Burp!" shouted Piloswine, smiling. Luxio flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Go Swinub- er, Piloswine!" yelled Wooper happily.

"Dude, he's your best friend, get his name right!" said Diglett, giving Wooper a head butt.

Piloswine was too busy gloating over his new attack to notice Oddish getting up. Oddish launched a Sludge Bomb at Piloswine, knocking the pig back. But Piloswine shook it off in time to dodge Oddish's Toxic attack.

"Poison isn't strong against ground," said Cacturne, frowning thoughtfully.

"But grass is," said Gardevoir. "But Giga Drain isn't the most powerful grass move…I don't know why he doesn't use a stronger move…Mew, what's his last move?"

"Petal Dance," said Mew, looking at the list he made.

"Ah, well that explains it…now it makes sense," said Cacturne, grinning a little bit. Gardevoir looked startled.

"This isn't your dark side enjoying the violence, is it?" asked Banette suspiciously.

"Not at all," said Cacturne, still grinning. "I'm just admiring Oddish's strategy…he's got some weak moves to distract Piloswine, and then he'll hit with a finishing blow at the end. But if he does it too soon…well, Petal Dance can lead someone to become confused…"

Oddish let out a groan…he was losing. He had no choice…he needed to use Petal Dance. With a loud cry, a flurry of petals emerged from the leaves on top of his head. Piloswine let out a squeal as the waves of petals struck him. The wind blew him backwards and he fell over on his side, breathing heavily. Oddish smiled, before his eyes rolled and he let out a groan. He began to teeter and stumble around the grassy field.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Electrode, smirking at the spectacle.

"He's obviously confused," drawled Bronzong. "He's an idiot, using a double edged sword before the end of the battle."

"He's not an idiot!" shouted Clefairy angrily.

"Whatever," rasped Bronzong.

Piloswine flipped back up onto his feet and snorted. Oddish was dazed! Now was his chance. Piloswine charge forward at full speed and rammed Oddish. The Grass type Pokémon staggered backwards and fell over.

"No!" yelled Bellsprout. Oddish didn't get up.

Then Pidgeotto gasped. "Look!"

Oddish began to glow with a white light. Slowly, his body grew bigger. He grew arms, and orange petals drooped under what looked a flowery hat. There was a tiny bit of drool dripping out of his mouth.

"Ah…perfect timing," commented Charmeleon, smirking in amusement.

"Whoa…I'm a Gloom!" he said, gasping.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," said Mewtwo.

"Shows what you know," shot Banette, snickering. Mewtwo clenched a fist angrily.

"Well…I'm happy you evolved, buddy!" said Piloswine. But then he grinned. "But don't think that'll make you win!"

With those words, Piloswine charged straight at Gloom. Gloom looked up and stepped out of the way. And then it happened.

Piloswine smelled something…it was a peculiar smell…but unlike food or sweets this was…

Nauseating.

Piloswine screeched to a halt before sniffing Gloom.

Silence.

Then Piloswine let out a squeal of horror. He let out a massive shudder before fainting from the stench. It was too much! Worse than Stunky, worse than the corpses in the horror challenge, even worse than Dragonite's trip in the outhouse. This just…REEKED!

Silence. Gloom prodded Piloswine's unconscious form.

Mew walked over and examined him.

"He's done," he said. "And the winner of Total Pokémon Island is…Oddish…I mean…GLOOM!"

Loud cheers were heard from both sides of the bleachers (except for the more sour competitors).

Bellsprout and Lileep were jumping up and down, Luxio and Wooper looked disappointed, Gengar was pumping his fists, Weavile was gnashing her teeth angrily while Kadabra smirked at her, Cacturne nodded with his arms folded, smiling, Banette was laughing at Mewtwo, and so on…

Clefairy ran up and hugged him before planting a kiss on his mouth. "YOU DID IT!" she screamed in delight.

Then she made a retching noise.

"Is the smell that bad?" asked Gloom unhappily.

"It's fine…," choked out Clefairy. "Just…fine."

**000**

It was night, and the campers were gathered at the fire pit for the last time. Many of the people had different facial expressions…whereas Bellsprout was smiling, Weavile had a dark scowl. Cacturne and Gardevoir were smiling, yet Mawile looked disappointed. Wooper, Diglett, and Piloswine were all together, smiling- even Piloswine, who had lost in the finals. Clefairy looked ecstatic, while the ghostly trio (Mismagius, Banette, and Gengar) were all grinning. Mew stood at the front, smiling widely.

"And after thirty three grueling challenges…I am proud to announce that the winner of Total Pokémon Island is…GLOOM!" yelled the host. Gloom smiled and walked up. Mew pinched his nose as he handed him the check.

"Your poffins will arrive in the mail," said Mew. "And I also have something else for you…a symbol of your endurance and perseverance throughout all of these challenges we've hit you with…Gloom, I give you…the last Pokeblock."

Gloom grabbed with his hand, before splitting it in half. He tossed the other half to Piloswine, smiling. Piloswine smiled back, eating it quickly. Most of the other contestants were cheering.

"Well…Gloom, I have to ask…what are you going to do with the money?" asked Mew.

"Uh…try and find a way to make myself smell better?" asked Gloom, smiling. The other contestants laughed. Clefairy ran up and embraced Gloom- the winner of Total Pokémon Island.

**000**

"Well, that's the end of it," said Mewtwo, nodding.

"OR IS IT?" asked Mew. He waved a hand. "TAKE IT AWAY, CAMPERS!"

Electrode rolled forward. "Well, Total Pokémon Island may have ended, but that doesn't mean it's over yet!"

"That's right!" said Diglett. "We're going to hit you with a whole 'nother season! Yeah!"

"According to Mew, it'll take place a few years down the road," growled Gabite.

"But it'll probably appear on the Internet in a couple of months or so," added Primeape.

"And we're not just going to tell you that there's going to be another season!" yelled Gliscor, grinning. "Nope, we've got some special inside info on the next season that we're going to reveal to you!"

"For starters, the name of the season is Total Pokémon World Tour," drawled Bronzong without enthusiasm.

"It also doesn't take place on Total Pokémon Island," said Lopunny. "Instead, we'll be travelling around the world."

"Or at least some of us," interrupted Pidgeotto. "Mew has hinted that not all of us will return…I wonder how many of use won't-"

"But that's not all!" shouted Shinx, smiling widely. "Mew has also let slip that there'll be some new contestants joining in on the fun."

"I've got a number!" said Hitmonlee. "Apparently there'll be five new contestants joining the party!"

Ninetales smiled. "Well…at the moment we have four. But soon enough, there will be a poll on the main page asking you to vote for the final Pokémon contestant."

"And the winner of the poll will get to compete on Total Pokémon World Tour!" finished Venonat.

"Mew has also hinted that there will be some twists in this season," Lapras revealed, smiling mischievously.

"Expect more drama. More suspense. More unexpected moments!" said Wooper.

"That's right," grunted Rhydon. "The drama hasn't ended yet."

"And get this!" said Golbat. "It's rumored that we're going to have to sing!"

"Actually, it's confirmed," corrected Mismagius. "According to our pink host, the campers must sing in every episode. Whoopee."

"And to make it more challenging, we have to make up the songs ourselves!" added Dragonite. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Bite me," grunted Kabutops. "But yeah…we'll be singing…perfect."

"That's not the only bit of drama," said Kadabra. "Expect more dark plots, more alliances, more backstabbing, more cruelty-"

"And more romance, and friendships, and peace!" gushed Lileep.

Mawile gave her a weird look. "Well…just…expect a lot from this next season, after the success from the first one."

"We can also safely say that most of the loved contestants will be returning," added Gengar, grinning widely. "The unpopulars? Most of them are gonna be long gone."

He jerked his head towards Primeape, who raised a fist.

"We'll be travelling the entire Pokémon world. In fact, we have three confirmed locations," said Scizor. "We'll be visiting Dark Cave, Pallet Town, and Veilstone City!"

"I have also been given the task to inform you that no fifth generation Pokémon will be competing," said Gardevoir. "And that no locations from the Isshu region will be visited."

"But who knows…if there's another season after this next one, there might be," said Charmeleon, shrugging.

Bellsprout quivered. "Y-you can expect m-more…gr-grueling challenges, too!"

"The characters will have aged as well," added Weavile. "And I'll be back."

Banette grinned. "Mewtwo is also returning…I can't wait to torment him again."

Houndoom nodded. "So! Be prepared!"

"And get ready for another amazing season of…," said Cacturne, smiling.

"TOTAL!" yelled Clefairy.

"POKÉMON!" yelled Piloswine.

"WORLD TOUR!" finished Gloom. And with that, the show ended.

**000**

This is…the longest story I've ever finished…of course, my Crystal Chronicles story will probably beat it soon, but…

Yes…Oddish/Gloom won. I laugh because no matter how much grossness he can take, Piloswine can't handle the stench of a Gloom. I made Piloswine lose because everyone thought the "Owen" would win. SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW! MUAHAHAHA!

But yes, Gloom shall leave with his money. And now you must wait for my next season, which I won't start for months.

I was happy to write this, and hopefully, I'll write up another new season soon.

I hope you've enjoyed the story, and I hope you'll enjoy the next one as much.

Sincerely yours,

Dark-Amphithere.

Kadabra: Be prepared for another season. Just you all wait and see…heh heh heh…

Gloom and Piloswine: REVIEW EVERYBODY!


End file.
